Elena's Fantasy Diaries
by mandzipop
Summary: Elena's Fantasy Diaries are her illicit dreams about Damon. Written as diary entries, the dreams appear in show order. Charting key moments in Elena's changing feelings for Damon throughout the show, attraction, to hate, to friendship. As she starts falling for Damon, until she falls in love with him & leaves Stefan for him. Rated M for bad language and lots of Delena smuttiness.
1. Friday Night Insights

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **After some careful consideration, I have decided to do these stories in show order. Although the one-shots themselves may seem unrelated, the diary entries are not. This is now chapter one as it will be literally setting the scene for the rest of the story right up until the point they become a couple in the show. One Good Man has been moved to chapter two as that is the appropriate position in the show timeline. There have also been some small amendments made to that chapter.**

 **I must stress, there is a plot behind this, however almost every chapter will be smutty and if that is not your thing, this may not be the story for you, although the smut is essential to the plot. However, there is the option of stopping at the smut as the build up is as important as the smut itself.**

 **This is only a short chapter but it is necessary.**

 **At points in the future, Elena will refer back to this chapter.**

 **This chapter will be very different from almost every other chapter (there might be and occasional chapter without smut, or very little smut if it is essential to the plot).**

 **All will be explained after in the very important notes at the end.**

 **Friday Night Insights**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Last night Stefan and Bonnie came to mine for dinner so Stefan could win her over (which he totally did :) ) and it was a great night until Caroline turned up uninvited with Stefan's brother Damon. He told me a little bit about him, Stefan and Katherine, but that's not what was strange. He seemed to...understand me. He was the only one who realized I was unhappy with cheer leading But that wasn't what was really weird. The strangest part was when I fell asleep._

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

After the dinner party, Bonnie, Caroline and Damon left, leaving just Elena alone with Stefan. They headed up to Elena's room, and sat on her bed to do some history homework and talk about the earlier events of the evening.

"Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun." Elena smiled shyly at Stefan.

"Hmm. That makes one of us." Stefan frowned.

"Come on." Elena sighed. "Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be..." she said, however Stefan stopped her from talking as he gently put his finger to Elena's lips before he touched her cheek and began to kiss her.

Stefan pushed Elena's text book on to the floor to get it out of the way so he could get closer to Elena's body as he deepened the kiss. Feeling confident, Elena pushed him on the bed and straddled his hips as Stefan threw her teddy bear off the bed, whilst they continued to kiss. Deciding to take their make-out session one step further, Elena sat up and removed her top so she was just wearing her white bra, as Stefan sensually slid his hands up her body. Stefan began to remove his shirt and lifted it over his head, however when his face emerged from underneath, it was no longer Stefan who was looking up at her, but a grinning Damon. Elena jumped away and began to scream, backing herself into the dresser.

In a flash, Damon finished removing the his shirt and was on his feet in front of Elena at superhuman speed, backing her up even further into the dresser. Damon put his finger to Elena's lips, mimicking Stefan's earlier action to quieten her.

"Shh." he said softly and reassuringly, as Elena's breathing suddenly began to return to normal in a way she couldn't explain.

"Why are you here?" Elena whispered. "Why am I dreaming about you?"

"Maybe it's your subconscious telling you what you really want." Damon replied. "Or maybe it's curious?" he added as Elena frowned.

"Why would I want you?" she asked. "I'm with Stefan."

"Remember the back to school party when Bonnie predicted your future?" Damon asked as Elena nodded. "What did she say?"

"She said she saw a man, a crow and fog." Elena looked at Damon with interest. "Why?"

"When was the last time you saw a crow?" Damon replied as Elena's frowned.

"At the boarding house." she said quietly.

"That was my crow." Damon told her. "Bonnie was talking about me."

"How do you know all of this?" Elena asked.

"It's only a dream Elena." Damon smiled. "Why do you think Bonnie saw me in your future and not Stefan?" he asked, tucking a stray hair behind Elena's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I...I don't know." she stammered.

"Because some time, in the not too distant future, you'll leave Stefan to be with me." he told her confidently. "It'll be just you and me forever." he smiled.

"Why should I believe what Bonnie said?" Elena asked as Damon inched slightly closer.

"Because she's a witch Elena." Damon replied. "So enough of the questions, aren't you at least a little bit curious to know what it will be like for us?"

"What do you mean?" Elena's voice hitched as she suddenly became hyper aware of their near nakedness.

"When we touch, when we kiss." Damon's voice suddenly became husky and seductive.

"Won't I be cheating on Stefan?" Elena asked innocently.

"Relax, it's just a dream Elena." Damon reassured her once more. "But if Bonnie is right, you're cheating on me with Stefan." he smirked. "You are dreaming about us, so I suspect you must be at least a little bit interested to find out, otherwise the dream is pointless." he said as he ran his hand down the side of Elena's face, causing her to lean into his touch, which she put down to curiosity.

"I guess..." Elena hesitated, before reaching out to touch Damon's face as he held his hand over hers and momentarily closed his eyes before turning his head slightly and kissing her wrist, causing Elena's breath to quicken.

"Calm down Elena." Damon said softly. "I won't bite." he promised. "I'll let you take the lead and I won't do anything you don't want me to do." he promised. "But remember, it is only a dream, nobody else will ever know, but it's your choice Elena." he whispered.

Deciding dream Damon was right and nobody would ever know, Elena hesitated for a second to allow herself to examine his fabulous body, her eyes momentarily drawn to his treasure trail, before placing her hands upon his chest and sliding them up to his neck, pulling him towards her. Damon wrapped his arms around her back, holding her in closer. Standing on her tiptoes, Elena placed a chaste kiss on Damon's lips, before pulling him back and looking at him in the eyes. It was the first time she'd allowed herself to truly look at him, and she had to admit he was probably the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes upon. His icy blue eyes stared back at her with a look of adoration, fanned by dark eyelashes, set against a background of pale white skin with a shock of raven hair. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones which most women would kill for. His overall look was one of a masculine beauty which oozed sexuality, yet at the same time gave off a strange dangerous, inhuman vibe, which she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Realizing Bonnie's words were indeed what must be triggering the dream and that nobody would know about what she was dreaming, Elena threw caution to the wind and pulled him back into a kiss, this time with more passion, not unlike the way she'd kissed Stefan earlier in the dream. What was different, was how Damon responded. Elena was used to teenage boys, not a man. Stefan's kisses were warm and tender, whereas Damon was all fire and passion. Initially their kiss began exploratory, however their tongues soon began to dance, knowing exactly what each other needed. Electricity began to ignite all over Elena's body like she'd never felt before, yet she felt an odd sense of peace, of finally being home overwhelmed her her, making her feel safe and secure in his arms.

Elena scraped her fingers through Damon's hair as he pulled her in tighter so their jean-clad hips were molded together, his erection pressed up against her, sending heat pooling to her stomach. Desire ran through Elena's body like she'd never felt before, a craving for Damon's body to be closer to her, touching her, inside of her, which was a desire she'd never truly experienced before.

Damon lifted Elena up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked her back over to the bed and lay her down, dropping himself down and hovering above her, whilst they continued to kiss. Their hips ground together, creating more and more friction, causing the heat to pool in Elena's stomach like never before. Elena had been turned on in the past, most recently by kissing Stefan, she also suspected she'd had an orgasm once, although she wasn't entire sure, but she'd never in her short life felt like this. He was making her feel wanted and desired which was far more erotic than any previous experience with either Stefan or Matt.

Damon's kisses made their way down Elena's jaw and neck, where he licked up one side of it and scraped his teeth down it before purposely sucking on it, almost like a vampire. The words nearly made her laugh out loud considering what Matt had told her about Vicki's hallucination in relation to her animal attack.

Once Damon made it down past Elena's neck he looked up to her for permission to remove her bra, which she gave willingly, after all there were two potential scenarios. The first being that this was just a dream, so no reason to be shy in a dream. The second was that there was a minuscule chance that this could be something real and magical, meaning that at some point she'd leave Stefan for this man and they'd be together for the rest of their lives, so there was no point in being shy with the man who was going to see her naked forever.

After he'd expertly removed the offending item he circled his tongue around Elena's areola as he gently pinched the other nipple, causing them to both pebble, before he began to suck, nip and lick her breast, all the while his eyes never left hers. Elena had never know her breasts could be so sensitive, and his actions were causing her panties to dampen.

Damon switched breasts and continued his ministrations, as he began to stroke the side of her body with feather-lite touches, causing her to become even more aroused. Suddenly, much to Elena's disappointment, Damon stopped and made his way back up to hover above her once more. However her disappointment didn't last long, as he began kissing her with the same fiery passion as before, whilst at the same time grinding his hips against hers. His hand swept down her body before pulling up her thigh and wrapping her leg around his waist so she could feel the growing bulge of his erection in his jeans pressing against the exact spot she needed.

"God you're wet, I can tell." Damon mumbled between kisses. "You have no idea how hot and sexy that is." he added as Elena began to moan with pleasure.

Elena forgot to question how Damon knew how turned on she was through their jeans, especially when she realized that there was a distinct possibility that she was going to have an orgasm from dry humping alone, which she'd never imagined to be possible. Damon's hands continued to sensually roam her body as she did the same to him. One of her hands running through Damon's soft raven hair, whilst the other stroked his chest, feeling slight tufts around his nipples, before making her way to his back and down to cup his behind so she could pull his crotch in closer to her core.

"I want you inside of me." Elena begged as Damon stopped and closed his eyes.

"I can't." he frowned.

"Why not?" Elena asked, disappointed, her body desperate to find it's release, she couldn't believe Damon would work her up like this only to leave her hanging.

"Because I want it to be real Elena." Damon opened his eyes to look at her once more as he ran his fingers along her cheek. "I want our first time to be real, not in a dream and not here." he sighed, his voice full of disappointment as he rested his forehead against hers and a flash of a room with wood paneled walls and a huge bed, briefly flew through her mind.

"Mhmm, please?" Elena pouted, she had a desperate need for some type of relief.

"Don't worry." Damon told her as he stroked his hand down the side of her body. "I can help if you want me to."

"But you said..." Elena started, however Damon put his finger to her lips.

"It's not the only way." Damon said kissing her on the nose as his hand drew circles on her stomach.

"But Matt couldn't..." Elena started again.

"I'm not Matt." he smirked. "There are a few ways, I have my own favorite, but I don't think you're ready for that right now." he winked.

"Why not?" Elena asked. "What is it?" her voice was beginning to sound desperate as Damon bent down and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it causing Elena to moan with pleasure, earning her another smirk from Damon.

Damon lifted his head and leaned over to Elena's ear. "Because I can be very wicked when I want to be, and you're not quite ready to go there yet. You are a little too...innocent right now." he whispered seductively, leaving Elena practically panting with need at his words.

"Wicked sounds good." Elena pleaded.

"And passionate, and very adventurous." Damon added with a glint in his eye. "And even a little dangerous at times." he said, his tone of voice reflecting his words.

"I can do that." Elena told him, nodding.

"One day very soon, it'll be right." Damon told her. "Just not right now, not tonight." he sighed sadly causing Elena to frown. "But for now, do you want me to make you come in a more...appropriate manner?" he asked, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"Please." Elena begged, as Damon unbuttoned Elena's jeans and pulled them down, before sliding his hand down her panties, whilst his mouth molded with hers as he began to kiss her, drowning out her moans of pleasure.

Elena wasn't prepared for what came next. She'd had sex with Matt, he'd fumbled around, clearly having very little knowledge of a woman's anatomy and needs. Damon was a different type of beast, he knew exactly what a woman wanted and how to give it to her. With the exact amount of pressure required and the expertise of knowing the exact spot Elena needed him to touch, he began to gently circle his fingers around her nub, eliciting moans from her mouth into his as she began to arch her back. Damon must have realized she was close as he inserted one finger inside her whilst he continued to massage her clit.

"God you're so tight and wet." he groaned in a voice that sounded like he was getting almost as much pleasure from this as Elena was.

Heat was beginning to take over her core as Damon inserted another finger as he managed to alternate between massaging her nub and pumping his fingers inside her, working her up into a frenzy she'd never experienced before. Her body felt like it was on fire and electric currents were running through it, threatening to turn into full on electric shocks as Elena began to moan loudly.

"Come for me Elena." Damon instructed her in a voice that left her no room for argument as white hot spasms began to take over her core, causing her body to go rigid and her back arch.

"Oh my god...oh my god...Damon..." she cried out as the spasms seemed to be out of control and she was starting to feel overwhelmed with the sensations wreaking havoc throughout her body. "Fuck!" she screamed as Damon muffled her cries by kissing her whilst her body started to shudder before she began to recover from her high.

Soon Elena was panting, exhausted from Damon's ministrations as she watched him remove his fingers from inside her and suck them. "Mhmm, delicious." he smiled as of he was eating the tastiest piece of chocolate ever, causing Elena to frown with suspicion. "I was right." he smirked as he clearly noticed the expression on Elena's face. "You're not ready for my preferred method." he added with a grin as it suddenly occurred to Elena what his 'preferred method' might be, causing her to be shock, resulting in a chuckle from Damon.

Deciding to change the subject, Elena nervously ran her hand over the bulge in Damon's jeans. "Do you want me to..." she started to ask but Damon put his finger to her lips.

"It's just a dream Elena." he reminded her. "It's all about you're pleasure, not mine." he told her.

"But..." she started.

"No buts!" he insisted. "Although I do have a question." he said.

"Go on." Elena looked at him suspiciously.

"Was that the first time you came?" Damon asked with interest as Elena blushed and nodded.

"I thought I had before, but now I know that was my first time." she admitted.

"Glad I owned it." Damon grinned. "That means I will not only be the first, but I'll be the last to make you feel like the." he said, cupping her face.

"That's nice." Elena sighed leaning in to his touch, feeling a little tired from her very intense experience.

"Shh...close your eyes." Damon whispered as Elena did as she was told, whilst he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. After a moment however, everything was suddenly quiet. Elena opened her eyes only to find Damon was gone, the wind blowing through her open window and she was wearing her PJ's. However, her heart still racing from the orgasm she'd had in her dream. Getting up, Elena picked her glass up from her nightstand, opting to get some water to try and distract her from what had to be, up until that point, the most erotic moment of her life.

 **This chapter is different because Damon has entered Elena's mind and is prompting the dream, however Elena doesn't know that, which is why it is in her fantasy diary. Damon is allowing her to take the lead to some degree because it gives him more of a feel for how attracted to him Elena is. We have to take into consideration what Damon's mindset is at in the show at this point. His primary goals are to get Katherine out of the tomb and annoy Stefan. He hasn't had his humanity switch back on for long and he's a fairly horrible person. However, we know he was already falling for Elena and deep down knew she was the one, not Katherine.**

 **This chapter was extremely difficult to write as I didn't want to portray this as sexual coercion, however at the same time, he's trying to get a feel for how much she wants him. This is why I've taken a few liberties with Damon's knowledge.**

 **Another problem I had was trying to write Damon and Elena's characters at this point in the story. Elena is vulnerable and naive, and Damon, is a character that is nothing like the the person he becomes post 1x10. This meant I had to reign in the steaminess. Don't worry, it will be back, however this chapter is for plot purposes.**

 **I wrote chapter this because I wanted to eventually try and add scenes from season two. It will still be tough and there won't be many due to the lack of Delena interaction in season two, but it allows me to use scenes that otherwise would have been out of bounds.**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	2. One Good Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **This is now the second chapter in a series of one-shots where I've taken an almost innocent pre-Delena scene from the show, and turned it around to make it naughty. It will start off exactly the same as the show, then... Well it's not rate M for nothing. ;)**

 **It doesn't affect my story Breaking the Curse – Bloodlines, as these are a bit of fun for when the mood takes me.**

 **This is one of my favorite scenes from season 1, it is funny and well, Damon looks really hot. The title is a play on the episode title, which is how I would like to approach any other stories, if it is possible.**

 **Okay, so enough with my inane chatter, on with the story.**

 **Warning smut galore ahead with a touch of bad language.**

 **UPDATE - THIS IS NOW CHAPTER 2, FOR ANYONE WHO IS LOOKING FOR THE UPDATE, READ CHAPTER 1, IT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THOSE NOTES.**

 **One Good Man**

 _Dear Diary_

 _I had a really strange and hot dream last night. I know that it was triggered by what happened yesterday, but after what I saw I couldn't get it out of my mind. I shouldn't think like this, but seeing him like that, half naked, the thought of what the rest of him was like just consumed me. I wanted to touch him so much, and he looked at me in a way that nobody else has ever done before. Sadly Stefan walked in on us. I guess that's why I dreamed about him and the what if's..._

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

Elena walked into Stefan's bedroom to go look for him. She'd been trying to call him for the previous twenty minutes but he wasn't answering his phone and she'd wondered if he was either in the shower or had gone out and accidentally left his phone in his room. As she walked into his bedroom room she glanced around the room, scouring the surfaces for any signs of his phone. It was nowhere to be seen, however a noise from Stefan's bathroom alerted her to the fact she wasn't alone.

"Stefan." Elena called out, expecting to see her boyfriend come out from the bathroom.

Instead of Stefan however, a very drunk looking, half naked Damon emerged in his place with a shirt in his hand. "Better. Me." he announced as he walked over to her, his jeans slung low over his narrow hips. They were so low that Elena wasn't sure how they were managing to stay in place, however they did reveal a perfect line leading to his treasure trail, which Elena was trying her hardest, but failing, not to notice.

As much time as Elena had spent around Damon, she'd known he was hot, but she'd never seen him in such a wanton state of undress. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined a man could look as sexy as Damon did right then, his body could only be described as perfect. He was muscular, but not overly so, everything looked natural and not like he needed to work out at the gym. Elena wondered if this was from his human activities before he turned. Stefan was more muscular, but his was still the body of a seventeen year old, not completely filled out and perfectly smooth. From a distance, Elena could spot the hairs around his nipples, giving the impression of a much more mature body. This combination was such a heady mixture it made him ooze sexiness from every pore of his body, only slightly dampened by the fact he appeared to be very drunk.

"You look, um..." Elena started, not knowing what to say at the sight of him as heat pooled in her stomach and suddenly the black coat she was wearing felt like it was smothering her.

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon asked seductively as he walked across the room, closing the space between him and Elena. Inside, Elena mentally agreed with his statement, a thought which caused her heart rate to spike whilst she tried to avoid staring at his fabulous body, as she felt the telltale signs of desire growing between her legs. Wondering if his sense of hearing and smell might be diminished in his state of drunkenness, Elena hoped he might not pick up then effect he was having on her, but to be on the safe side, Elena backed away a little as he got uncomfortably close.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked." Elena told him, trying to deflect away from her growing desire by masking it with a look caught up between worry and disdain for his behavior.

"No reason why." Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" he said pointedly her before squinting and nodding, as Elena tried looking him in the eyes instead of staring at his delectable body, however the stunning beauty of his baby blue eyes did nothing but heighten her desire, which was beginning to make her feel incredibly uncomfortable to be in his proximity.

"Huh" Elena replied, not knowing what to say in response, as Damon gave her a cursory glance before turning away, allowing Elena the luxury to breathe, which turned out to be a huge mistake, as not only did he look good, he smelled equally delectable.

"Yep." Damon said, although Elena noticed a note of self mockery in his voice as her heart went out to him.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked, genuinely concerned as she put her own desperate urges for him on the back burner. He needed someone to take care of him and for some reason Elena had a desire to look after him and make him feel better, as she watched him slip the shirt over his muscular arms.

"Never better. Yep" Damon muttered. "What can I do for you?" he asked, attempting to button up his shirt. "I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose - how can I help people?" he mumbled to himself whilst looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm just meeting Stefan." Elena told him. "We're going to the fundraiser." she frowned as Damon fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, seemingly too drunk to be able to fasten them.

Damon turned around, and looked at Elena. "Help a guy out, will you?" Damon asked. "Can't...get...this." he complained trying and failing to fasten a button as Elena sighed and walked over to him, grabbing the front of his shirt she begin to button it up.

"So I found out who my birth mother is." Elena told him excitedly, deciding she needed to distract herself from thinking about him whilst being so near to him. His closeness was affecting her and he smelled good enough to eat, the only oddity was considering how drunk he appeared to be, she couldn't smell whiskey on him.

"Ech. Who cares?" Damon huffed as Elena stared back at at him, feeling a little hurt by his comment. "She left you. She sucks!" Damon said quietly, clarifying what he meant. Elena stopped fastening his shirt and looked up at Damon who met her gaze, which they held for a few moments, sending Elena's heart beating through the roof. "Why is your heart racing Elena?" he asked frowning. "Surely you're not scared of me, I mean, after what we went through in Atlanta, I thought you trusted me." he said as suddenly a small knowing smile grew on his face.

"I...uh...you make me..." Elena started, not knowing what to say, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nervous?" Damon asked. "Now why would I do that. I don't bite, well not unless you want me to." he smirked.

"You're drunk!" Elena exclaimed.

"Vampire's sober up very quickly Elena." Damon told her. "You know I'd never intentionally hurt you right?" he said softly.

"But...you threatened to kill me." Elena said in a small voice.

"You were all the leverage I had against Stefan." Damon apologized. "I wouldn't have done it." he admitted. "Now kissing you... that's a threat I can't promise not to follow through on. Especially when you're so..." Damon bent his head and sniffed Elena's hair. "...turned on." he said as he stood back up and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"I am not." Elena insisted, sticking her chin in the air.

"Deny it all you want Elena, but I'm a vampire, I can hear your heartbeat and I can definitely smell how wet you are for me right now." he said quietly as he took in an exaggerated breath. "Mhmm." he smiled.

"I don't know what you mean." Elena said indignantly.

"I drink human blood Elena." Damon warned her. "Which means my sense of smell is a hundred times stronger than Stefan's." he said. "So you can't fool me. I know that when you walked into this room you weren't wet, but that changed when I walked over to you." he lowered his lips to Elena's ear. "Now unless you have a kinky thing for bedroom furniture or hideous wallpaper, the only other possibility for such a change would be the proximity of my hot half naked body. And yes, I saw your eyes giving me the once over. I'm not that drunk." he whispered, his demeanor suddenly changing from drunk to sober. As Damon pulled away to look Elena in the eyes, his lips brushed her cheek, causing her to shiver at the contact. "Surely you're not cold Elena." Damon asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You're wearing a coat, which I might add, seems a little overdressed right now. Hmm?" he grabbed Elena's shaking hands and held them to his naked chest. "Seem warm enough to me." he smiled.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"What about him?" Damon replied.

"Where is he?" she asked, not sure whether she wanted to know the answer.

"He went hunting just before you got here." Damon told her. "He'll be gone for at least another couple of hours. But don't worry, he'll be back in time for the auction." he smiled. "In the meantime it's just you and me." he licked his lips as he pulled Elena in tight so their foreheads were touching. "Any idea's on what we can do to keep ourselves occupied?" he asked, raising an eyebrow before slowly lowering his mouth to Elena's as he let his bottom lip brush up against hers.

Elena knew now was her last chance to pull away, she could tell Damon was giving her the option to leave as he'd loosened his grip on her hands. They were still flat against his chest, but by her own volition. As much as she didn't want to hurt Stefan, she couldn't deny the inexplicable pull Damon had on her. Sure he was hot, but he was a cocky arrogant ass most of the time, which outweighed his good looks. On top of that he was a ruthless killer who according to Stefan, had very little regard for human life, although this did conflict with the way he was with her, especially now, which in ways that she didn't think were possible, it turned her on even more.

The fact that he was being gentle and giving her the choice to say no did not fit with this image of the evil vampire Stefan had built up in her head. She wondered whether he was a wolf in sheep's clothing or whether he was a sheep in wolf's clothing, Elena couldn't decide. Another thought which had crossed her mind was what Bree had told her about him being good in the sack. It had at the time, and a few times since, if she were being completely honest with herself, made her curious to know quite how good he actually was. She only had the limited experience of Matt and Stefan, and as good as Stefan was, he'd never been able to work her up this much during sex, let alone by just standing opposite each other with her hand on his chest.

What she did know was the effect he was having on her right now, prevented her from doing what she should do, which was the sensible thing to do and leave. Deciding that she needed to make the next move she lifted her head slightly and mimicked his earlier action by gently brushing her bottom lip against his, signaling her willingness to him. The look in his eyes told her this was a move he'd possibly hoped for, but never expected as the look in his eyes changed from hot and seductive to warm and gentle, as he took cupped her face with his hands and sought out her lips.

The kiss began in an almost chaste fashion, but before Elena got the chance to be disappointed, Damon deepened it as she opened her mouth to let him in. their tongues began to explore each other, tentatively at first, but need and passion took over once their confidence with one another grew and they began to fight for dominance. Elena ran one of her hands up Damon's chest, round the back of his neck until she reached his soft raven locks and began to rake her fingers through them, earning her a moan from him, which went straight to her core. Damon pulled her in tight to him as she felt his hard member bulging in his jeans, making it clear what affect she was having on him.

Momentarily Damon pulled out of the kiss. "Not here." he whispered as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her into kiss him once more.

Elena felt a rush of wind and suddenly she was lying on a bed in a completely different room, one she'd never been in before, which she could only assume to be Damon's bedroom. The walls were of a dark wood paneling, much like the rest of the house, with a large open fireplace and full length windows. There minimal furniture consisted of a nightstand, a dresser, a chair, a mirror and a large painting was all she could spot, although she did notice a large flat screen TV on the wall. There was an open plan entrance to a beautifully decorated large bathroom which had a huge shower and large tub. The room however was dominated by the large wooden four poster bed she was currently laying on, covered in cream cotton sheets. This surprised her as she'd somehow expected black silk from Damon.

Damon hovered above her and grinned. "Not what you expected?" he asked as she continued to look around in awe of the beautiful simplicity of the room.

"No." she replied. "I don't know what I expected. Not this, but it is completely you, well apart from maybe black silk sheets." she added as Damon frowned.

"Cotton is more comfortable." he shrugged as he lowered himself and kissed her once more, this time with a fierce passion she'd never in her young life experienced. Once again he pulled back. "You're overdressed." he complained as he made short work of her boots, coat, followed by the rest of her clothes, until she was down to her underwear. Elena inwardly sighed with relief that she'd had the foresight to wear matching underwear, although white cotton with lace edging wasn't what she would have expected Damon to find attractive. Feeling self-conscious, Elena tried to cover herself with her arms, but Damon stopped her. "You're beautiful Elena." he said softly. "You have nothing to be shy about." he said as he began to place kisses along her jawline and down her neck, licking a line up her jugular and scraping his blunt teeth against it, sending waves of heat down to her core.

"You're not...?" Elena panted, a little scared, yet ironically turned on by the thought of him biting her.

Damon stopped and looked her in the eyes. "You're not a happy meal Elena." he said. "It's not what I want." he said seductively.

"What do you want?" Elena asked shyly.

"You!" Damon replied huskily as he slipped his arm around Elena's back and expertly unhooked her bra before pulling it away from her shoulders and throwing it across the room to join the ever growing pile of Elena's clothes. "God you're beautiful." he murmured as he took one of her breasts and circled his tongue around her areola before taking the nipple into his mouth, causing it to pebble and prompting Elena to hitch her breath with pleasure.

Damon took the other nipple between his fingers and began to pinch it, causing Elena a little pain, but yet at the same time it was incredibly pleasurable. Elena couldn't help but compare with Stefan, who was always tender and gentle, afraid to cause her any discomfort, he would never have done anything like this. The most adventurous he got with her breasts was to fondle them. For her, this was a whole new experience. As Elena looked down on Damon, who had now switched breasts, she couldn't help but think how erotic the sight of him licking and sucking her breasts was.

Finally Damon must have decided that her breasts had had enough attention for the time being, Elena expected him to make his way back up the bed and kiss her before entering her, but Damon had other ideas. He began to pepper kisses down her stomach, until he reached her panties.

"You're still overdressed." Damon grinned as he pushed himself up to hover over Elena.

"So are you." Elena smiled back as she cast her eyes down the his jeans as he grinned and stood up.

"Do you want to do the honors?" he asked kicking off his shoes as Elena got to her knees on the bed so that she was slightly above him.

Elena didn't need to be asked twice as she unbuckled his belt, his button and his zipper as his jeans pooled to the ground around his ankles, revealing a fully naked Damon, who must have been commando. Stepping out of his jeans and removing his socks, Elena was in shock at what she saw. Damon's treasure trail led down to what could only be described as something pretty spectacular. His fully erect length was huge in comparison to Stefan's and Matt's, and surprisingly attractive, just like the rest of him.

"Like what you see?" he smirked as Elena nodded and took his length into her hand, earning her a moan of pleasure from Damon as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, a noise which Elena thought was probably the sexiest noise she'd ever heard in her life, as it went straight to her core. However, Damon managed to compose himself as he stopped her. "It'll be over before we even start if you carry on like that." he warned her as Elena removed her hand and allowed Damon to pull her panties down, before pushing her back on the bed to finish removing them.

Expecting Damon to do what Stefan and Matt had done, which was climb on top of her and tease her entrance before gradually pushing in, Elena was shocked when

Damon moved down and spread her legs before stroking his fingers up her slit.

"Fuck Elena." Damon swore. "You really are wet for me." he smiled, however he noticed her hesitancy. "Have you never done this before?" he frowned as Elena shook her head nervously. "Do you trust me?" Damon asked as Elena nodded gingerly. "Then I promise you, you'll like it, almost as much as I do." he smirked as he lowered his head between her legs letting his tongue follow the line his fingers had just made. He opened her labia and blew into her entrance, causing Elena to jump at the sensation, realizing Damon was right about her liking it.

To prevent her from bucking her hips, Damon placed his hand gently on her stomach and began to circle her entrance with his tongue, delving deeper inside on every swoop, until he was what could only be described as tongue fucking her. Elena had never felt anything feel so amazing in her life. Damon then upped the ante as he began to massage her clit with his thumb. The pleasure was so intense that the heat which had been pooling in her stomach threatened to turn to boiling point as her core became red hot. Damon then changed tactics as he inserted two fingers inside her and began to suck on her clit whilst his fingers pumped her, bringing her to the edge as red hot spasms began to take over her core, causing her to arch her back in pleasure as she tumbled over it.

"Oh my god...oh yes...oh yes...oh yes...aah" she moaned as she suddenly went rigid, unable to form any coherent words as the spasms continued for a few moments longer before they began to die down with Damon slowing down his tempo to match.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Damon asked smugly as he crawled up the bed and hovered above her, the tip of his shaft pushing against her entrance.

"Oh yes." she nodded slightly breathlessly as Damon bent his head and kissed her, so she could taste herself on his lips.

Damon pushed Elena's arms above her head, lacing his fingers through hers. "You ready?" he asked as she simply nodded in reply.

Damon gently pushed his member inside of her. "Ahhh." she moaned with pleasure as she felt his length fill her completely.

"You okay?" he whispered, his voice full of concern.

"I'm more than okay." Elena smiled as she pushed her hips up to his to signal she wanted him to move. Damon took the hint as he began to thrust, slowly at first, but he gradually began to pick up the pace as Elena to moved her hips in rhythm with him. He kissed her neck whilst at the same time continuing to thrust, their bodies were so in sync that it didn't take long for Elena to quickly feel the build up of another orgasm. Damon slipped his hand between them and began to massage her nub. The feel of his thrusts combined with his kisses and talented fingers, working their magic on her clit, caused the heat to quickly pool in her stomach and the white hot spasms of another orgasm overtook her body.

"Fuck...yes..." she cried as the orgasm hit her with a ferocity she hadn't expected, causing her to arch her back as Damon slowed his thrusts to allow her to come down from her high.

Damon rolled them over so Elena was on top, whilst he helped move her hips whilst he continued to thrust. "I want to see your face when we come together." Damon panted as their thrusts met, each one with more urgency than the last.

Damon suddenly sat up, and the way he looked up at her stunned her. The look of total submission of this very powerful and extremely dangerous, ruthless vampire made her feel like she could conquer the world. She could look into his stunningly beautiful blue eyes forever, drowning in them. However the friction of their position began to distract her as she could feel the onset of another orgasm building up inside her.

"I can't hold on much longer Elena." Damon moaned as he latched his mouth onto her breast and sucked hard causing a moan to escape from Elena's mouth. The combination of pleasure and pain was a heady one.

"Fuck me Damon...oh my god...yes..." she screamed as Damon kept thrusting whilst her white hot core began to pulsate all around him, milking his shaft to his own release. Elena's body went rigid before it began to shake and her vision began to blur.

"Fuck! Elena..." Damon cried out as she felt him spill his hot seed inside of her and she glanced down to see his face scrunch up in a way that made him look even more beautiful to her than she'd ever believed anyone could be, whilst Damon's body shuddered for a few moments as they clung to each other as if their lives depended on it,

Elena lowered her head and kissed Damon as her hair curtained them slightly, giving them an illusion of privacy, whilst Elena felt Damon's member soften inside her. She climbed off him as they both lay back down on the bed as he held her in his arms for a while, gently stroking the side of her body.

"Why were you in Stefan's room?" she asked as Damon began to peppering kisses all down Elena's neck.

"Huh?" Damon mumbled between kisses.

"Why were you in Stefan's room and not yours?" she asked again

"Would I have met you in my room?" Damon asked looking up at Elena quizzically.

"Of course not, I was looking for Stefan." Elena frowned.

"And there is your answer." Damon told her as he went back to laying kisses along on her collar bone, whilst gently running his fingers up the side of her body.

"You were waiting for me?" she asked.

"Mhmm." Damon replied as he quickly crawled down her body, lowering his head, he circled Elena's nub with his tongue, teasing her, causing her to hitch her breath in pleasure, before he moved up her body to pepper kiss all over her stomach.

Elena tried to regain her composure. "So you planned this?" she asked as Damon completely stopped what he was doing and pushed himself up before crawling up Elena's body. Only stopping to quickly take a nipple into his mouth and let it go, before he was hovering completely above her.

"Yes and no." he replied cryptically as his mouth met hers momentarily before he pulled away and rested on one forearm, looking her directly in the eyes as he opted to give a far more in-depth explanation. "The moment we first met I knew you were different." he told her. "It wasn't because you looked like Katherine, instead it was when you spoke. There was something about you, a kindness, a purity, a selfless innocence. None of which you would find in Katherine." he raised his eyebrows. "It marked you as not only different from her, but different from other women." he said. "When we went to Atlanta, I saw a whole different side of you, one that nobody else ever got to see. You were hiding behind the shadow of peer pressure, but you felt you could be your true self with me, which let me see that you were a wildcat at heart." he began stroking the fingers on the hand he wasn't resting on, down Elena's body, causing her breath to spike. "That was when I first began to have doubts that Katherine was the one." he shrugged as Elena's eyes widened with surprise. "I wasn't actually drunk when you walked into Stefan's room." he admitted.

"I suspected you weren't." Elena told him. "You didn't smell of whiskey." she said, tucking stray strands of hair behind his ear. "So you just wanted to jump into bed with me. Why?" she asked.

"That wasn't my intention." he said. "I just wanted to know if it was my imagination or that there was a connection between us, and if there was, how strong it was." he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"And?" she asked.

"I was right." he said, which was not the answer Elena was expecting.

"Right about what?" Elena asked frowning.

"Katherine was my first love, Stefan is yours." Damon told her. "One day, we'll both be free of our feelings for them. In the meantime we need to live our lives, leave them, grow and grieve losing them." he smiled, running his hand down Elena's body until he reached her behind.

"Go on." Elena whispered.

"When that time comes, you'll leave Stefan's room for good and walk into mine." he told her, lifting her thigh and hitching her leg around his waist. "But when that time comes, you'll never go back to him, you'll never be with another man again, just like I'll never be with another woman." he whispered seductively, as Elena could feel the tip of his hard shaft pressing against her entrance, waiting for an invitation.

"What makes you say that?" Elena asked, a little surprised by his conviction.

"Because you and I belong together." Damon smiled. "Forever." he added confidently. "Just not right now. But it doesn't mean we can't enjoy this." he grinned as he pushed the tip of his manhood inside a little further, waiting for Elena to say yes.

"Forever you say?" Elena asked as Damon moved to hover above her and kissed her.

"Yes." he whispered.

"Like vampires together?" Elena frowned.

"Maybe, maybe not." Damon replied, hitching his breath as Elena ran her fingers down his back until she could feel his behind.

"Yes." Elena whispered as Damon smiled at her, a genuine smile before he slowly lowered his head to capture her lips and gently thrust inside her.

Suddenly Elena woke in a cold sweat, breathless and shook from the intensity of the dream lying in her own empty bed, her bedroom window was open the curtains blowing in the breeze. Getting up to close her bedroom window, she was startled about how real it had all felt. She was still horny as hell and the image of Damon hovering over her naked, was likely to be etched into her memory forever. She put her hand to her chest to make sure the locket was still in place, just in case Damon might have visited her in the night and put the dream into her head, however the vervain filled locket was still tightly secured around her neck.

Realizing that there was no way she was ever going to get to sleep, she decided that she was going to have to finish off what the dream started. She lay down in bed and slipped her hand down inside her shorts and started to circle her clit, whilst she closed her eyes and began to fantasize about Damon.

 **Please like, favorite and review if you want any more of these little one shots.**

 **Mandzipop**


	3. Miss Mystic Feels

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for smut and bad language.**

 **Miss Mystic Feels**

 _Dear Diary_

 _I'm sat at the boarding house waiting for Stefan to start to feed. He nearly killed Amber Bradley yesterday. Damon is out on some mission with Alaric to find Isobel, which gives me some time to catch up with my diary. I managed to sneak this one over to the boarding house, hopefully he doesn't spot it. But I need to write about what happened last night. I had another one of my dreams about him._

 _Yesterday was the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Stefan was high on human blood and left me stranded with no dance partner. Amazingly, Damon stepped in to prevent me from being humiliated. I'll never forget that moment he touched me, I've never felt anything like it before. No matter what happened for the rest of the day, the only thing that I could concentrate on last night when Damon finally managed to force me to leave Stefan and go to bed, was his touch. It wasn't really much of a surprise when I went to sleep and I began to dream about exactly what did happen, and then dream about what I wished would have happened._

 _I just hope I didn't cry out Damon's name in my sleep,because there's a good chance he would have heard._

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream_

Elena walked out of the dressing room door and into the hallway where heard Boccherini's Menuet Celebre being played by the band whilst she saw Tina Fell and Caroline waiting to be called for their introductions. She tried to forget what had just happened between her and Stefan. What Damon had told her explained everything that had seemed off with Stefan over the past couple of days, his jovial mood, his strange grin. Ric had even mentioned something about him being off, however Elena had put it down to him coming off the human blood, not the fact that he was still on it.

Elena was angry, when Damon revealed to her what Stefan was up to, she initially didn't believe him as she never expected Stefan to so blatantly lie to her about something so important. However, the minute he walked into the room, Elena could tell straight away something wasn't right. His eyes had a wild, crazy look about them and he even went as far as blaming her for his lies. This meant being stood in the hallway with Caroline and Tina, was the last place she wanted to be. The revelations had given her a mixture of anger and fear. Anger regarding his lies and fear of what he might actually do.

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." Mayor Lockwood called out, pulling Elena out of her reverie as Tina descended the stairs to her escort whilst Elena looked over the balcony at the awaiting crowds.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Carol Lockwood asked as she walked past as both Elena and Caroline, who ignored her.

"Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena asked Caroline who walked over to the balcony to take a look, just in case Elena had missed him.

"Nope, just my boring fill in escort." Caroline sighed.

"What happened to Matt?" Elena asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "They wouldn't let him out of work." she frowned. "Wait, what happened to Stefan?" she asked.

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know." Elena replied, shaking her head. "What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this." she frowned.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused.

Elena shook her head. "I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore." she told Caroline as she turned to walk back to the dressing room.

"No, no, no way, no." Caroline stopped her. "You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you." Caroline looked Elena up and down. "Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom." she reminded her.

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton." Mayor Lockwood called out as Caroline gave her one last reassuring smile before she descended the stairs to her escort to the sound of clapping.

"Elena, you're next." Carol Lockwood whispered as she beckoned her over.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mr Stefan Salvatore." Mayor Lockwood's voice rang out followed by more clapping. Elena took a deep breath and began to slowly walk down the stairs, only to find an empty space where Stefan should have been stood waiting for her. Suddenly Damon appeared at the bottom of the stairs in Stefan's place, preventing her from facing what would have been the utter humiliation of being abandoned. The shock of his appearance in his place almost made Elena stop where she was, for two reasons, firstly Damon never did anything for anybody just to be nice, and secondly, she couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his suit, something which hadn't registered earlier because they'd been too busy discussing Stefan for her to notice.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena whispered as Damon held out his hand for her.

"I don't know." Damon whispered back as he lead her out into the courtyard, in front of the crowds of clapping people as they lined up to dance before the music started.

"So what do we do?" Elena asked curtsying as Damon bowed.

"Right now, we just have to have to get through this." Damon said through gritted teeth as they stood up straight, ready to begin the dance.

Every time she'd practiced this dance in rehearsals with Stefan, they'd never taken it seriously. Elena now knew during those rehearsals, Stefan wasn't only drunk, but he was probably high on human blood at the same time. Meaning this was the first time Elena was able to perform and understand the true meaning of the dance.

They both raised their right hands and began to walk in a circle. Damon and Elena stared at each other intently, neither knowing exactly what the right etiquette should be under the circumstances. The dance required them to flirt with their eyes which Elena found almost impossible considering how intimidating Damon's icy blue stare could be. Luckily, Damon must have realized he was making her feel uncomfortable, so when they changed hands, he gave her a small smile and softened his gaze, taking the lead to being almost flirtatious and looking at her as if she were the most beautiful woman at the pageant, which made Elena feel much more relaxed. They continued their dance, never touching, communicating with their eyes, him constantly trying to silently reassure her that she was doing fine.

The music built up to the next part of the dance which was the waltz. Damon took her in his arms and what happened next shook Elena to her core. It felt like sparks of electricity were flowing through her body wherever his fingers gently touched her. Her heart began to beat wildly, as if it were about to burst out of her chest. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach, heat began to pool between her legs. It was this precise moment when Elena realized she was dancing with the sexiest man to ever walk on the planet and right then and there, she no longer cared about Stefan, all she needed and wanted was Damon.

Elena's world practically came crashing down right at that realization. She'd always known Damon was extremely attractive, but she'd never let herself dwell on it. Firstly, he was Stefan's brother and she shouldn't be thinking of him in that way, although when it came to looks, there was no contest, Damon was the more attractive Salvatore brother. Secondly, Damon was not only an ass, but a dangerous psychopath to go with it who tended to go on murderous rampages. These things tended to disguise any attractive qualities a man could possibly have. Yet everything in that moment changed, and she knew she wasn't the only one who felt it, she could sense a change in Damon too.

As they continued to dance, the world seemed to fall away leaving just the two of them and the music. For some reason, Elena knew Damon was seeing her with different eyes. In the past he'd flirted with her, but that had only been to annoy Stefan, this time however, was different, his face was showing a slight hint of confusion, as if he were experiencing a new emotion for the first time. Elena was also aware there was a good chance Damon could hear the sudden change in her heartbeat the moment he took her into his powerful arms. He clarified this notion as he pulled her in slightly closer to his body, which Elena had no problems with, it was as if he were staking his claim to her, protecting her, making her feel safe.

Elena's eyes drifted to Damon's lips, which only solidified her desire for him. If she hadn't made it obvious to him before, she had now. When she raised her eyes back to his, he gave a small but knowing smile. Whatever they were both feeling, it was something which could only be described as almost magical, and almost entirely unexpected. Although, in fairness she and Damon had always had a strange connection, which she had to admit, she'd never had with Stefan, and whatever she was experiencing right now, she'd definitely never had with Stefan.

Unfortunately, the waltz seemed to stop almost as soon as it had started, and their own private little world was cruelly interrupted by the sound of people all around them clapping at them dancing. As the dance ended, they separated, and Elena once again curtsied whilst Damon bowed back. Elena knew they were about to face a barrage of questions as to why Damon was dancing with her and not Stefan, whereas all Elena wanted was to be alone with Damon, and she suspected he felt the same way.

Mayor Lockwood announced the decision regarding the winner of the pageant, would be made in an hour and then they would call the girls to the stage for the presentation ceremony. Once he'd finished, sure enough, aunt Jenna and Ric came over to see what had happened.

"Where's Stefan?" she demanded as Damon and Elena looked at each other.

"He got sick." Damon replied. "We were about to go and find him." he told Ric and Jenna. "Weren't we Elena?" he asked, looking at her in a way which told her it was the last thing he was planning to do.

"He's probably gone home or is in one of the bathrooms." Elena nodded as Ric frowned, not quite believing them. "Let's go." she said to Damon as they turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Come with me." Damon said quietly, taking Elena by the elbow.

"Where are we going?" she whispered back, desperate to find somewhere where they could be alone, as they quickly walked down the hallway.

"In here!" Damon said as he suddenly pulled her through a door which she instantly recognized as one of the small downstairs bathrooms, which simply contained a toilet and a vanity unit with a large mirror. Damon locked the door and turned to Elena. "Did you feel what I felt out there?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Elena nodded. "Yes." she replied in a small voice as her eyes drifted once more to Damon's lips, before looking back up to his eyes, which were no longer icy, instead they were a warm blue, like a tropical sea and she was prepared to drown in them, regardless of the consequences. "It was..." she started.

"...Intense?" he finished as she nodded once more, her glance alternating between his lips and his eyes, yet too scared to initiate anything, just in case he was giving her mixed signals.

"Has that ever happened to you before?" Elena asked, trying to distract herself from herself from her overwhelming desire to kiss him.

"No." Damon frowned, as look of confusion spread over his face until he seemingly noticed Elena's difficulty in keeping her eyes away from his lips.

Damon tentatively lowered his head towards hers and gently kissed her, so softly their lips barely touched, however it was enough to send what felt like electric shocks up Elena's spine. Damon pulled away slightly and looked at Elena in awe. Elena herself was shook by how the merest of Damon's touches were affecting her. However, as much as this could be put down to sexual desire, deep down, she knew it was more, and the look in Damon's eyes told her he felt it too.

Feeling emboldened by Damon's kiss, Elena held out her hand and cupped Damon's face, causing him to close his eyes and lean into her touch, as he lifted his hand to cover hers.

"What are we going to..." Elena began, but her words were cut off as Damon's eyes suddenly snapped open, his expression of hunger and desire stopped Elena in her tracks as she suddenly forgot what she was going to say. She knew they had to seize the moment, as if they were the only two people in the world, and clearly Damon felt the same as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him and fervently pressed his lips hungrily against hers. Elena melted into his kiss as she wrapped her hands around the back of Damon's neck and began to run her fingers through his raven locks. Initially their tongues tentatively explored each other's mouths, until they grew in confidence and their tongues danced together hungrily, desperately in need of each other.

Damon pulled her closer into him, forcing their hips together. Elena could feel Damon's erection through his pants, sending heat pooling to the pit of her stomach. Elena wondered how far he wanted to take things, because right now the feel of his erection near her core had triggered an instinctual primal desire to need him inside her, causing her to circulate her hips and grind them against his, hoping her method of communication was enough to let him know what she wanted. However, she couldn't ask as their mouths were too preoccupied, as their tongues still dancing to something a little more intimate than the near touch. Damon backed them up so Elena was leaning up against the vanity unit, she perched her leg on the toilet behind him to help her balance. Damon began kissing her jawline, the move allowing him to pull away slightly so he could slip his hand under her dress and stroke her ankle.

Damon's mouth continued to make it's way down her neck, reaching Elena's jugular, gently scraping against it with his blunt teeth before he sucked a highly sensitive spot and licking the area, mimicking the act of biting and feeding. A move which surprisingly turned Elena on even more, he was telling her what he was, how dangerous he was, yet at the same time she had nothing to fear from him, he'd never hurt her. Meanwhile his hand slowly and sensually crept it's way up the back of her calf and to her knee, causing Elena to elicit a moan of pleasure.

Damon lowered one of the straps on her dress and pulled her breast out, cupping it in his hand with fascination as if it was the first time he'd seen or touched a woman's breast. His following actions, however, made it very clear he knew exactly what he was doing and how to give pleasure to just breasts alone as he swirled his tongue around the areola, causing her nipple to pebble before taking her breast into his mouth. Elena's panting increased as she felt like she was being attacked from all angles by someone who was solely dedicated to giving a woman pleasure. Damon switched breasts to ensure he lovingly gave each one equal attention, moaning with pleasure as he did so, the noise sending even more heat to Elena's already raging hot wet core.

Deciding it was time for a little exploration of her own, Elena reached for the front of Damon's expensive black suit and gently made her way down so she could feel his erection through the material with her hand. Once she found it, she was able to make out that he was unsurprisingly, already hard as she began to stroke his length, prompting him to moan with pleasure. Not one for being outdone when it came to giving pleasure, Damon's hand slid from the outside to the inside of her thigh and then began to touch the outside of her panties.

"Fuck...Elena...You're already wet." he mumbled between kisses as his fingers stroked the outside of the damp fabric.

"Only because of you." she moaned as Damon's fingers began circling the outside of her clit through the satin crotch of her panties. Elena pulled down Damon's zipper and her hand found its way inside so she could stroke his member through his boxer briefs, causing Damon's eyes to roll to the back of his head.

"What do we do if someone finds us?" she panted, realizing there was a chance someone could hear them if they walked past the bathroom.

"As long as they doesn't want to join in, I don't care." he said breathlessly as he kissed her mouth. "I'm not prepared to share you." he whispered. "But I can hear if anyone is too close, and I'll put my fingers to your lips to tell you to keep quiet." he added with a wink, just to reassure her.

Elena moved her hand into the waistband of Damon's boxer briefs and pulled out his very erect length, a little surprised with how large he was compared to her previous experiences. She wiped the pre-cum around the head before she began to pump it, earning her a hiss from Damon, which caused her to smile. Elena couldn't help but stare at Damon as she took in how hot he looked, all decked out in his suit with just his member completely visible and standing to an undivided attention, simply for her. She thought she was going to come just at the sight of him dressed, or rather, slightly undressed and looking all disheveled like he currently did.

Damon slid Elena's panties to one side and began stroking her clit before he must have decided she was damp enough for him to use his fingers inside her, causing Elena to almost scream with pleasure, her moans quietened by Damon's lips upon hers, turning her on even more.

"Fuck me Damon." Elena whimpered into his mouth, as she knew she now desperately needed him inside of her.

"I can't." Damon replied. "I have to taste you first." he said as he got down on his knees, lifting up her dress to reveal white satin and lace panties with matching suspender belt against the caramel tones of her skin.. "Holy shit!" he cried. "So pure and virginal, I like it." he smirked as he licked the outside of the fabric. "And so going." he added as he hooked his fingers around the waistband and removed them, before nudging Elena's legs apart and licking her slit. "Mmm hmm." he moaned as Elena purred with pleasure.

Elena looked down as she held her dress up to see Damon's mouth on her core as he lifted his beautiful blue eyes to meet hers, causing her to almost come at the sheer sight of him. She watched him spread her nether lips before he began to tongue fuck her. Elena grabbed his hair with one hand and ran her fingers through it, trying to hold onto her sanity but it wasn't working. Just the sight of him and the thought that anyone could walk past the at any minute and catch them was enough to almost send her crashing over the edge. Damon realizing what she needed quickly latched onto her nub at vamp-speed, and inserted his fingers. The heat pooling in her stomach turned into an erupting volcano as an intense orgasm began to flow through her body like molten lava. She arched her back as every part of her core was burning hot, and her spasms were as powerful as any she could remember. Her body went rigid whilst she tried to contain the scream that needed to come from her mouth, yet all she could manage was a silent 'O' as words escaped her. Somehow Damon had managed to find a way to keep her orgasm going for longer, enabling him to stand up at vamp-speed and insert himself into her, allowing her to feel the last remnants of her spasms contract around his length. Elena gasped as his member filled her core to the hilt, whilst he lifted her onto the vanity unit and began thrusting until she felt her spasms subside.

Momentarily Damon slowed and kissed her, to enable Elena a few seconds to recover, as she could feel her orgasm die away, but that was all he gave her. She suspected he was in desperate need to come himself, and she doubted he was going to be able to hold out much longer, especially considering the danger of their location and the possibility of them being caught. This thought alone meant in theory there was nothing romantic whatsoever about their tryst. Should anyone have looked at what they were doing from a neutral perspective, it would have seemed dirty and illicit, which was only emphasized by them both still being almost fully clothed, although Damon had managed to pull his trousers and boxers down whilst he was busy attending to Elena's dripping core. Yet, what had triggered them to be where they were, was so beautiful that there was nothing dirty or wrong about what they were doing or their location. They'd connected on such a level, it was borderline supernatural, it had signaled a need for them to consummate their connection in the only way a man and a woman truly could, and when something as special as what had happened between them occurred, anywhere which allowed them to be in their own little private bubble, was good enough for them, as long as they had each other.

Damon looked at her, breathless, although she knew it was nothing to do with exertion, for him the breathlessness was all about anticipation. Elena gave him a small nod, signaling for him to continue. Slowly at first, he once again began thrusting inside Elena, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, one arm around his neck, her hand running through his hair, and the other massaging one of his butt cheeks as she pulled him in closer, thrusting her hips in time to match his. The sensation of his member inside of her, a combined with the emotional connection they had was almost enough to send her over the edge once more.

"Oh my god Damon, fuck me." she cried as she tightened her legs to pull his hips closer to her. Damon held onto her lower back so he could tilt her hips to find the perfect angle, allowing Elena to move in unison with him as he upped the pace of his thrusting.

Elena could tell Damon wasn't far from his own release, but she was also edging closer to her own second orgasm. She glanced down and saw his shaft thrusting against her core, causing her stomach to lurch at the sight of him moving in and out of her, prompting the heat to begin to quickly pool once more. Another orgasm, more powerful than the previous one was building up, which was almost immediately after her previous orgasm, she'd never had them this close before. But the sight of Damon fucking her increased her arousal tenfold. She glanced up at Damon who'd was also taking in the imagery of their carnal actions, before he raised his eyes to hers and his mouth attacked hers with passion, ferocity and lust.

"Don't stop Damon...Don't stop." Elena cried as Damon pulled away from her mouth and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm...gonna...come!" she gasped.

"I'm not going to be able to hold out for much longer." he panted as he moved his hand down towards Elena's nub and began to circle it, sending Elena spiraling as she cried out, arching her back, her body going rigid as red hot spasms burnt right through her core, her nails digging into Damon's backside probably leaving half moon marks in their wake.

"Oh yes...yes...oh god...Damon...yes..." Elena cried out, no longer caring who could hear them, the orgasm still controlling her body to the extent she thought she wasn't far from blacking out.

"Oh yes...God Elena... fuck...that feels so good." Damon moaned. "Fuck!." Damon growled as Elena's orgasm continue to contract around his shaft, milking it, prompting him to spill his seed inside her and moan with pleasure as he scrunched his face up in blissful agony, a sight that was so beautiful, Elena wanted to commit it to memory, especially with the knowledge that she had practically brought the evil, monstrous Damon Salvatore to his knees. Elena pulled Damon closer with her legs, so she could keep the feeling of him him inside her for longer, he finally collapsed and lay his head into the crook of her neck, as his member softened. He turned his head and began to kiss her neck, just behind her ear causing Elena to close her eyes with pleasure.

"That was..." Damon whispered in her ear.

"...Incredible." Elena finished as she opened her eyes, only to find herself all alone, lying in Stefan's bed, her PJ's wet with desire and her hair a tangled mess.

Elena's heart sank at the realization that it had all been a dream, well the part in the downstairs bathroom was fantasy, the rest was exactly as it had happened at the dance prior to finding Stefan with Amber. Her disappointment was primarily aimed at the fact she would never know how good Damon would make her feel, because despite the connection they shared at the dance, and Elena was positive Damon felt it too, Elena was with Stefan. No matter how attractive she found Damon, nor whatever connection they shared, nothing would ever change the fact that she was dating his brother. Whatever her feelings for Damon were, they would forever have to be relegated to the realms of fantasy, not reality.

Elena sat up and checked her phone for the time, realizing Stefan would probably be waking from the vervain in around an hour. With that in mind, she decided to get up and shower, where she could re-live her fantasy of Damon uninterrupted.

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to write the chapters, and sometimes inadvertently gives me ideas.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	4. Hot Blooded Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning smut and bad language ahead, to be fair, if you are reading this, you should be expecting it.**

 **Hot Blooded Brother**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I dreamed about him again last night. At least I was at home and not with Stefan. If I wasn't wearing the vervain necklace, I'd be convinced he was compelling me to dream about him. This is the fourth time it's happened. The others I could put down to us sharing a moment. This one was spurned by something else, we were arguing, which seems to have triggered a reaction from me. It's not like we haven't argued before, although I admit I felt kinda sorry for him. And admittedly I was too taken with Stefan's problems at the time to realize the significance of what Damon had told me._

 _Maybe that's why I'm having these dreams, I'm so consumed by everything else going on, I'm not paying enough attention to what I'm being told. Maybe my subconscious is trying to make me listen to what people are telling me and this is one way of grabbing my attention. Well it worked, last night's dream was about the argument we had and well... These dreams just keep getting hotter._

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

Damon poured whiskey into a glass. "From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person." he said. "I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh." he shrugged as he downed the contents of the glass.

"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die." Elena said, her voice shook at Damon's story. "That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but..." she started.

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it." Damon shrugged.

"Don't do that. Okay? Don't pretend like you don't care." Elena snapped back as she began to leave to see Stefan.

"Where are you going?" Damon called out. "Elena...wait." he vamp-sped over to Elena and grabbed her by the arm.

"I need to talk to Stefan." she said, frowning at him holding her arm.

Damon shook his head and put his finger to his lips to signal for her to be quiet. "Come with me." he mouthed silently as he turned to walk away. Elena deliberated for a moment before following him as he led her to an upstairs room she'd never seen before, which she assumed to be Damon's bedroom.

Elena turned around to take in her surroundings, the walls were a dark wood paneling, similar to the rest of the house, a large open fireplace and full length windows dominated the room. The furniture was minimal, consisting of a nightstand, a dresser, a leather chair, a mirror, a large painting and a large flat screen TV on the wall. There was a beautiful, large en-suite bathroom, which was open plan, containing a huge shower and large tub. The center of the bedroom was dominated by the large wooden four poster bed covered in cream cotton sheets, which surprised her as she'd expected black or red silk from Damon, not that she'd ever really put a great deal of thought into the matter. The room was a unique blend of old and new, light and dark, masculine yet beautiful, very stylish and very Damon.

"I'm guessing this is not what you expected?" he asked as she continued to look around the beautiful room.

"Not really no." she replied. "I don't know what I expected. I've never really given it much thought." Elena admitted before deciding to change the subject. "So why have you brought me here?" she asked folding her arms.

"I didn't want Stefan to hear the rest of our conversation." Damon told her. "I'm being...sensitive to his needs." he added sarcastically as Elena rolled her eyes.

Elena sighed. "Go on." she said. "Why are you so angry with Stefan making you a vampire?" she asked. "The way I see it is he loved you so much, he couldn't bear to be without his brother." she frowned.

"I never wanted to be a vampire." Damon explained. "I wanted to be with Katherine, becoming a vampire was the price I had to pay." he told her. "When you turn, emotions are heightened, I was grieving from the death of Katherine, or so I thought." he said. "He obviously loved me so much, that he wanted to subject me to an eternity of loneliness, misery and grief so that he could have 'fun'." Damon sat on the bed as Elena went to sit next to him.

"But..." Elena started.

"Would you do that to Jeremy if he didn't want it?" Damon asked, interrupting her, as Elena's eyes widened with horror at the suggestion.

"No." she replied in a small voice as Damon raised his eyebrows, she realized he'd made his point.

"So I decided, if I was going to have to spend an eternity of misery, I might as well take Stefan down with me." he shrugged.

"But you like being a vampire." Elena furrowed her brow.

"Elena, I was a soldier in a brutal war." Damon told her. "I'd seen enough death and carnage to last a lifetime, I didn't want to be a vampire." he insisted. "I didn't want to be a monster."

"I don't get it." Elena replied. "If you were so against it, why do you kill people?" she frowned.

"I didn't want to become a monster Elena. But when we turn, we change, and I couldn't pretend to be anything else." Damon explained. "For the first forty eight years, I lived in the shadows, all alone. Let me rephrase that, I existed." he told her. "My goal was to get Katherine out of the tomb after Emily had finally revealed to me Katherine was still alive. Stefan and I parted ways not long after we turned. His humanity was off and he was a monster. I still had my humanity, I was still me, although a slightly more pissed off version." he shrugged as Elena smiled slightly at the comment.

"So what made you change?" Elena asked, curious to get to know Damon a little more.

"I'd stayed totally faithful to Katherine." Damon said. "I never looked at another woman other than to feed." he told her. "Then I met a vampire who showed me how to...enjoy the perks of vampirism." he smirked.

"You never..." Elena's eyes were wide open with shock. Her knowledge of Damon suggested not only was he a ruthless killer, but a serial womanizer, everything he was telling her contradicted what she knew about him. "I can't believe anyone would stay..." she nodded her head, not wanting to use the word celibate. "...that way for so long." she added.

"You mean faithful? Celibate?" Damon smirked as Elena blushed. "I was of the old fashioned mindset that when you love someone, cheating isn't an option." he said.

"So, whoever you are destined to spend eternity with, is going to be a lucky woman." Elena joked. "She'd never have to worry about you cheating on her." she smiled, however suddenly Bonnie's prophesy from the back to school party in the woods, just after she'd met Stefan, the words echoing through her mind. Bonnie had told Elena her future was a man, a crow and fog, in other words Damon, she knew he once was able to control a crow. If Bonnie was right, this was the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with, not Stefan. It then suddenly occurred to Elena that the bed they were currently sitting on would be the bed she would share with the man sat next to her, the bed they would share when they made love. The thought of them together like that suddenly and unexpectedly warmed her insides, prompting her to run her hands over the luxury cotton sheets.

The thought also reminded Elena, that after she and Damon had danced at the pageant, she had become increasingly aware of Bonnie's prophesy. The connection between them was definitely there, and Elena did find Damon insanely attractive, even if he was an ass most of the time. Elena also knew he had an incredible body after she'd seen him strutting around practically naked in front of her before the bachelor auction. Deep down Elena knew waking up every morning to see his face wouldn't be something she would complain about if she and Stefan weren't meant to be, but only if Damon changed his ways. The mere possibility of her running her hands over the body which had been haunting her thoughts on a daily basis, was something she was practically looking forward to. The thought of them sharing this bed suddenly sent her heart racing and heat flooded the pit of her stomach, signaling her arousal.

"You okay Elena?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes as Elena blushed.

"So what changed?" Elena asked, trying to concentrate on their conversation as she crossed her legs, hoping it would help, but the crotch of her jeans just caused more friction against her nub and made her feel even more turned on than before.

"When you're a vampire, you have to feed. And I was taught to feed a new way." Damon told her. "Seduction and feeding go hand in hand." he said, eyeing Elena up and down. "Unless of course you're Stefan." he shrugged. "Let's just say, she changed my perception of being a vampire and was a great teacher." he sighed wistfully with a grin on his face.

"Well I'm glad Stefan made you turn." Elena said boldly. "I'd never have met you otherwise." she smiled at him, expecting him to take her comment as a compliment, however she never expected him to do what he did next. One moment Elena was sat on the bed, then next she was lying down, Damon hovering above her, his face fully vamped out in a menacing manner.

"I'm sure those who have seen this face may disagree." he growled. "They saw a monster."

Elena, however was more startled by how stunning his blue eyes looked. She raised her hand to touch his face, first the veins around his eyes, but her target was something she'd never dare try with Stefan. She wanted to touch his fangs, to know exactly how sharp they were. Damon looked at her in confusion as she examined his face, her fingers tenderly touching the veins around his eyes first, then they moved down to his mouth. Damon's face was almost statuesque with shock, she suspected he'd hope he was going to scare her, but in fact he'd done the opposite. Elena's mind had already been wondering what it would be like looking up to Damon's face as they lay together, although she never expected him to be vamped-out. Regardless, Damon was still beautiful, even with his vampire features. Their position only heightening the feeling between her legs, her heart felt like it was thumping like a freight train, and was going to leave her chest at any point. She just hoped Damon didn't know, or if he did, he thought it was fear, because her arousal, combined with curiosity and knowledge of what would possibly transpire between her and Damon, meant Elena was feeling not only bold, but no longer in control of her sexual desires.

Making her way down Damon's face, her fingers finally found their destination, his fangs. Elena looked at him, asking a silent permission for her to touch them. He frowned at first, but nodded his head slightly, giving her the go ahead, as she began to examine them. They were perfectly white, yet the fangs were much smaller than how they were portrayed in fiction. Larger than human canine's but still fairly small. Elena dragged her finger along the tip of one, trying to judge how sharp they were. Although she'd felt Stefan's fangs in her wrist, he hadn't been in full control which had made it painful, Elena had wondered if that was just because of how Stefan was, or whether that was normal.

As Elena's fingertip left Damon's fang, he looked up at her, his face took on the appearance of high alert before looking back at her finger. Elena hadn't noticed any pain, yet his tooth had pierced her skin and a line of red appeared along her finger. Elena looked to Damon and nodded, giving him silent permission to taste it. Damon allowed his vampire features to disappear before he took her finger and gently placed it in his mouth, closed his eyes and began to gently suck away the blood. The sensation of Damon's tongue against Elena's finger only further increased Elena's heart rate and her arousal, she relaxed as her legs parted slightly and inadvertently moaned with pleasure, causing Damon's eyes to snap open.

Damon let Elena's finger drop from his mouth, whilst her legs parted ever so slightly more as he leaned down to her ear. "You know I'd never intentionally hurt you don't you?" he whispered as he pulled his head back and looked at her softly whilst Elena could barely remove her gaze from his lips.

"I know." she replied softly, managing to look him in the eyes before her gaze drifted once more to his lips, her one burning desire was to kiss him, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same until she raised her eyes back to his and saw the expression of wonder of his face.

Damon lowered his body closer to hers, their hips only a couple of inches apart. "You're not scared of me are you?" he said quietly, more in a statement like fashion than a question, before narrowing his eyes. Elena shook her head, there was no point in lying. She knew her panties were already wet with arousal, and he was a vampire with heightened senses, meaning he probably knew she was turned on. Elena let her eyes return to his, desperate to know if she was right and the feelings were mutual. As soon as their eyes met, Elena wasn't disappointed. His eyes were filled with desire, yet he seemed in no rush to make a move, if anything he was preventing himself from taking this any further.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands and provoke some reaction from him, Elena lifted her hips from the bed to meet his, the fabric of their jeans brushing ever so gently together, however if she were to use his erection as a clue, it was enough to make it clear to Elena that Damon was just as turned on by the situation as she was. His reaction didn't disappoint as his breath hitched at the contact. Damon slowly lowered himself closer to her as Elena parted her legs even further to let him close the gap. Suddenly, Damon laced his fingers through her and pushed her arms above her head, his body practically encasing hers as their noses almost touched, causing Elena to lick her lips in anticipation.

"You're playing with fire Elena." Damon warned her in a low seductive voice whilst his eyes concentrated on her lips.

"I know." was all Elena could say, her arousal now so intense it was becoming uncomfortable, realizing she had to do something about it one way or the other. Either Damon was going to have to help her or she'd go to Stefan's room and do it herself, she just hoped it wouldn't resort to the latter option.

Feeling brave yet desperate, Elena lifted her head and latched her teeth onto Damon's bottom lip and tugged on it, causing Damon's eyes to roll into the back of his head, clarifying to Elena he wanted it just as much as she did, however she suspected he was as conflicted as she was.

"I'll warn you one more time Elena." Damon kept his voice low. "When little girls play with fire, they need to be prepared to get burned." he lowered his head to her neck. "I'm not Stefan, I don't play nice." he whispered into her ear, as she felt his hot breath over her neck, causing her to shudder with desire. This time when he pulled back up, she knew he was giving her one last chance to leave.

"I'll risk it." Elena breathed heavily. "Burn me!" she whispered as Damon stared at her for a moment, before he crashed his lips against hers.

Elena opened her mouth to give him full access, as their tongue's fought a desperate battle for dominance. Damon let Elena's hands go as he ran one hand down her body and hooked it behind her knee before wrapping her leg around his waist, allowing Elena to feel the erection through Damon's jeans more prominently, prompting her to grind her hips against his to add friction, causing her to moan with pleasure. Damon pulled away and removed his jacket and sweater, revealing his pale white chest, before returning to their kiss.

Deciding she wanted to be in charge, Elena rolled them over and sat up, straddling Damon's hips whilst she removed her top. She was just about to remove her bra when Damon shook his head.

"My job." he smirked as sat up and put his arms around her and pulled her in tight, unclipping her lacy red bra, whilst they continued to devour one another. Damon removed the offending item and threw it across the room. "God you're beautiful." he murmured into their kiss as he cupped her breast in his hand.

Damon began to lather kisses all along Elena's jawline as he continued to massage her breast with his hand. In the meantime Elena began to circle her hips, increasing the friction between them and add to the throbbing ache between her legs. As Damon's mouth moved down to her neck, he licked a line up her jugular before scraping his blunt teeth following the wet path, sending jolts of heat to Elena's core, as the danger element of what Damon could do to her kicked in. Yet instead of scaring her, it just made her want him even more. He made his way down her neck until his lips and tongue met her breast, where he sucked her nipples so gently, she barely felt a thing, whilst at the same time he gently scraped his fingers down her back, causing her to shiver. Suddenly he increased the pressure of his actions with his tongue as he circled her areola before taking her nipple into his mouth whilst pinching the other, causing it to pebble.

Elena gasped at the sensation of his clearly talented tongue and mouth whilst he switched breast. "Oh yes..." she moaned.

Damon stopped and looked up at her. "Do you trust me?" he asked as Elena nodded, it was too late to stop now and frankly she was too turned on to not continue.

"Yes." she replied as Damon unfastened her jeans before rolling them over and pulling them off, as well as removing her remaining underwear, socks and boots. Elena wasn't alone in her nakedness for long as Damon had removed the rest of his own clothes at vamp-speed, revealing an erection which almost caused Elena's jaw to drop. He wasn't just big, but his member was just as gorgeous as the rest of him, which wasn't a thought that had ever crossed her mind when she'd seen Matt's and Stefan's.

Damon climbed back onto the bed and hovered above her as Elena slipped her hand between them and took his solid length in her hand, wiping the pre-cum around the head and began to pump it as she simultaneously rubbed her core up against it, gyrating her hips, desperate for some friction. A moan of pleasure escaped Damon's mouth before he tried to regain some sense of composure.

Taking her hand in his, he laced his fingers through hers and shook his head. "Not yet." Damon told her. "I won't last long enough for you to enjoy it." he smirked as he continued to climb up the bed and over her, his manhood passing over her face. Unable to resist it, Elena licked the tip, earning her a hiss from Damon as he finally positioned himself, leaned up against the headboard with pillows underneath his back and around him, as Elena turned over to look at him quizzically. Damon simply beckoned her over with his finger as she followed his instructions and scuttled up the bed until she was straddling his hips once more before Damon kissed her stomach, sending heat pooling into her her stomach.

"Where do you want me?" Elena asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"I want you to put your hands on the headboard." Damon instructed her as she did as she was told before Damon took her by surprise and lifted her up and positioning her so that her knees were balanced on the pillows surrounding him and her dripping wet core was positioned directly facing his mouth.

Elena placed one hand on the headboard before looking down at Damon as she ran her fingers through his hair, her core in desperate need for his mouth and fingers to relieve the heated ache that was growing inside her. She placed her other hand on the headboard as Damon had instructed whilst he traced his finger down her slit, causing Elena to nearly collapse with pleasure, prompting her to hold onto the headboard with both hands as Damon had instructed. Elena looked down in anticipation of what Damon was going to do. This was a first for her, she'd heard about it being good from Caroline, yet neither Matt nor Stefan had shown any inclination of wanting to put their mouth's on her. Under normal circumstances, Elena suspected she'd feel slightly embarrassed by this, yet right now, she'd never felt so turned on in her entire life, so much so it was borderline painful, meaning she didn't care what Damon did, as long as he brought her to her release. Damon must have known what she wanted as he teasingly placed languid kisses over her skin around the top of her thighs until his mouth was closing in on her core, where she desperately needed his lips, his tongue, his fingers and most importantly she needed him.

Damon spread Elena's legs a little further apart as he replaced his finger with his tongue, licking up the line of her slit, tracing the outline of her folds before pulling them apart, swirling his tongue inside her labia, almost driving Elena to brink. He must have know it wouldn't be quite enough as he blew into her dripping wet core, sending shock waves through her body. However it was nothing compared to the feeling of his tongue circling the edges of her entrance of her core. Eventually he slid his tongue inside and began to fuck her with his ever so talented mouth and tongue, whilst he simultaneously, yet ever so gently, massaged her nub with his thumb. Elena nearly screamed at the physical response she had, a heady combination of relief and her desperate need for more. The ache inside Elena's core was now throbbing to bursting point, due to being so turned on.

"Oh yes..oh yes..more, please." she begged as Damon dragged his tongue up her labia once more. "Oh my god...Damon." she cried as Damon inserted two fingers inside her and latched his mouth onto her swollen clit, swirling his tongue before he began to suck on the tiny bundle of nerves, whilst he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. The heat that had been pooling inside her stomach boiled over as white hot spasms began to take over Elena's body. "Fuck...yes..." she cried as the orgasm hit her with a ferocity she hadn't expected, causing her to arch her back, whilst she held on tightly to the headboard until he slowed down his thrusting hand before placing them on her hips and pulling her down over his length and impaling her still contracting core onto his length. "Oh fuck...Damon..." she moaned as she felt him fill her to the hilt. He hadn't been gentle, but she appreciated his forcefulness as she was so wet the intrusion was almost a welcome relief.

"God you're so tight and wet." Damon moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure, before he lifted her hips and pulled her down once more, this time he thrust his own up into her, just to increase the sensation of fullness before settling into a rhythm. Damon kissed her as he began to fondle her breasts with one hand and guide her hips with the other, thrusting into her in sync with her movements, increasing the intensity and pleasure.

Elena desperately wanted to touch Damon's body, he was the only man who could possibly pull of a pale white chest and make it look incredibly sexy. She noticed the tiny traces of hair around his nipples, but she kept her hands in place as he'd instructed, needing them to help her balance. Which, she quickly realized, she was going to need even more as she felt the telltale signs of another orgasm building up.

Damon must have known what she needed from the sounds of her panting and moaning, his hand switched focus from her breasts to her clit as he began to gently massage it, increasing the heat running through her core almost to boiling point. Elena rested her forehead against Damon's, as she looked down into his ocean blue eyes, which looked back at her adoringly.

"Come for me." Damon whispered to her, it wasn't a demand, he was begging her. Gone was his trademark smirk, his cocky arrogant attitude. Instead it was replaced by a look which was that of someone who was in love. Although Elena knew it was impossible, there was no way Damon could have feelings for her, it made her heart swell and triggered something inside her because her orgasm suddenly ripped through her body, red hot spasms flowing through her core as she could barely control herself.

Elena threw her head back and screamed with pleasure, her back arching before she let go of the headboard. Damon instinctively knew what she needed as he sat up close to her, their naked bodies flush together as they wrapped their arms around each other, her body shook with the intensity of her orgasm, whilst Damon gently rocked her to allow her to recover.

Eventually Elena's orgasm subsided and she looked down at Damon who was smiling at her with an almost boyish smile, looking like a little boy who'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted for Christmas. She kissed him, her hair falling around them, providing a curtain, hiding them in their own private little bubble, before resting her forehead against his once more as she suddenly realized he was still fully erect inside her.

"You okay?" he asked as Elena nodded as he lifted her hips from his shaft. "Good. Now turn to face the headboard again." Damon instructed her huskily, as Elena followed his instructions, although she wasn't sure how much more she could take, her legs were already like jello.

Damon moved behind her on the bed and pulled her hips towards him, forcing Elena into a position where her arms were out straight in front of her, holding the headboard, whilst on her knees, her back lined up horizontally as Damon gently pushed his member inside of her from behind. "Ahhh." she moaned with pleasure as she felt his length fill her completely, penetrating her deeper than she'd ever known was possible.

"Is that good?" Damon asked as Elena nodded at her newly discovered position. Both Stefan and Matt had never been more adventurous with her than missionary, only now was she discovering that sex was far more than that.

"Yes." she panted, deciding that not only was it good, but this could possibly be her new found favorite position.

Placing his hands on her hips, Damon began to thrust, slowly at first, sending waves of pleasure up Elena's spine before he began to up the pace. Elena felt the heat pooling in her core once more as Damon again seemed to know exactly what she needed as he moved one of his hands underneath her and found her clit, which he began to work his magical fingers on her.

"Harder." Elena moaned, pleasure beginning to take over her body once more as Damon upped the pace and force of his thrusting even more. Once again, her core felt like it was on fire. She'd never experienced anything like this before, this would be her third orgasm in succession, she wasn't sure how much more she could take, but clearly Damon was prepared to help her find out.

"God you're beautiful." Damon moaned, as he moved her hair to one side and kissed her back whilst increasing the pace of his thrusting.

The heat in her core exploded like a volcano. "Oh my god...Damon...oh yes...oh yes...oh yes...aah" she moaned as she suddenly went rigid, unable to form any coherent words as the spasms continued for a few moments longer before they began to die down with Damon slowing down his tempo, before pulling out, turning her around, and pushing her back down on the bed. He hovered above her as he inserted himself inside her and began thrusting once more, this time more gently whilst Elena gyrated her hips in sync with his to increase the friction between them.

This time however, it was different. The pace was slower, he was more gentle whilst his hand ghosted down her body, as he placed his hand behind her knee and wrapped one leg around his waist. They both moaned in unison as he pushed deeper inside her before he kissed her. The kiss itself was different, it was just as passionate, yet at the same time, she felt that sense of love and strangely a sensation of being home. In his arms, she was capable of doing anything. It then hit her, this wasn't just sex, he was making love to her in such a way she never knew could be so good, passionate and loving.

Elena raked her fingers through Damon's hair, with one hand, and explored his chest with the other, pinching his nipple and causing him to moan with pleasure. The sound of him moaning into their kiss was her undoing. Once more, heat pooled in her stomach, the telltale signs of a potential fourth orgasm looming.

Damon pulled away from the kiss. "I can't hold on much longer Elena." he panted as he slid his hands between them and began to massage her nub, causing her head to spin as her body felt like it was on fire.

"Damon...oh my god...Damon...yes..." she screamed as Damon kept thrusting whilst her white hot core began to pulsate all around him, milking his shaft to push him to his own release as Elena's back arched away from the bed whilst her whole body went rigid before it began to shake and her vision began to blur.

"Oh fuck...Elena..." Damon cried out, his face scrunching up in the agonizing pleasure of his own orgasm as Elena felt him come inside of her. Damon's body shuddered for a few moments as they clung to each other as if their lives depended on it, both panting hard from the exertion and pleasure combined. Damon's head momentarily collapsed on Elena's shoulder as he kissed her neck before pulling back up to look at her, whilst his member softened inside her.

"That was unbelievable." Elena panted, as she closed her eyes in satisfaction before opening them once more to look at Damon. However when she opened them, all she saw was her own empty bedroom.

Disappointed, Elena sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Not again." she growled feeling frustrated.

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always very much appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	5. The Monster Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **WARNING, SMUTTY CHAPTER WITH SOME BAD LANGUAGE.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _I'm confused. Damon snapped Jeremy's neck, although luckily he was wearing the Gilbert ring, so he survived. But my problem is that I should hate Damon for doing that. He did it because I turned him down, or so I thought, but I think it wasn't just me, I think it was Katherine who drove him to the brink and then I lied to him and he knew I was lying._

 _He told me there was something between us, and he's right, but I can't admit that to him. I can barely admit it to myself. And I know what Bonnie said about me and Damon, which still confuses the hell out of me. I should hate Damon right now, and yes I'm angry with him, but I could never hate him. And to make matters worse, I had another one of those dreams about him last night. Of all of the times to dream about him like that, this wasn't one that I would have expected. It makes me hate him even less._

 _Maybe it's my subconscious telling me what triggered him off, and if I hadn't have said it would always be Stefan, he wouldn't have killed Jeremy, but manifesting itself into these types of dreams is crazy. It was a lie, I knew it and I suspect he knew it too. But if every time he does something bad and I dream about him like this, what does it say about me? Is it that I like him being bad, or is it that I can see the good in him and I want to bring it out and the dreams are focusing on that. Yes there's the sex part, but what we talk about before the sex makes me think there is good in him. If this happens every time, I'll forgive him for everything._

 _How am I supposed to stay mad at him when I'm dreaming about him like this? Because if this continues, I'm scared that I'm going to fall in love with him, and I don't want to be like Katherine!_

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

Elena put her toothbrush in it's holder as she examined herself in the bathroom mirror, knowing there was a woman roaming Mystic Falls wearing the same face as the one which was looking back at her. She sighed and picked up her sweater, she'd had enough, she just wanted to go to bed and forget everything. She turned the bathroom light out and walked into her bedroom. Suddenly she noticed Damon was unexpectedly sat on her bed, which caused her to jump with shock.

"Oh god, you scared me." Elena told him, breathing heavily as she walked past him.

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." Damon said flatly.

"Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me." Elena offered as she noticed something seemed off with Damon.

"That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis." Damon frowned, his speech slightly slurred.

"Have you been drinking?" Elena asked as Damon held up his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart in reply. "And you're upset." she surmised. "That's not a good combination." she said shaking her head.

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care." Damon told her, clearly lying.

"Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care." Elena said softly.

Damon looked up at her. "You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back?" Damon asked. "You can't imagine that I believed that you would want to?" he frowned.

"Damon..." Elena sighed, not knowing what to say. He was right, but there was no way she could ever let him know because she loved Stefan.

"That what we've been doing here means something?" Damon continued. "You're the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." he got up and walked towards her. "And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it." Damon insisted.

"No." Elena protested as Damon quickly grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her with a kiss which was hard yet soft, intense and passionate. Elena knew he was right, but kissing him like this was not the solution, regardless of whatever would happen in their future, right now her heart belonged to Stefan, meaning she was very uncomfortable with Damon being so forward and did not want to kiss him, especially when he was drunk and upset.

Elena grabbed onto Damon's hands and managed to pull away from him."Damon, don't! What's wrong with you?" she pleaded.

"Lie about this." Damon said, looking at her as if he were going to try and kiss her again, however Elena put her hands up against his chest to stop him.

"Stop it! You're better than this, come on." Elena complained.

"That's where you're wrong." Damon corrected her as he tried to kiss her again quickly, but this time Elena was prepared and managed to push him back.

"No, no, no, Damon! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you." Elena told Damon, who smiled slightly and entwined his hands with hers. "I do but...I'm not some sort of rebound girl for Katherine." she told him, guessing the state he was in must be Katherine related. Damon momentarily looked really hurt, but his eyes dropped and he let go of his grip on her arms as he must have understood her position regarding Katherine.

"Elena, what's going on in here?" Jeremy's voice suddenly came from her doorway as both Damon and Elena looked at him, giving Elena the opportunity to pull away from Damon.

"Nothing, Jeremy. It's okay, just go back to bed." Elena said. "We're just discussing...Damon watching the house, protecting us from Katherine...aren't we Damon?" Elena asked looking pointedly at Damon who just nodded and sat back down on the bed. Jeremy simply nodded and turned to leave as Elena walked over to her bedroom door and closed it. Elena then walked over to the bathroom door and closed that too before sitting down on her bed next to Damon and taking his hand in hers. "What did she do?" Elena asked.

"It's nothing." Damon shrugged.

"No Damon, it's not nothing." Elena insisted. "As someone who cares very deeply about you, and yes we have some weird connection thing going on which I can't explain..." she started.

"You know exactly what it is." Damon sighed. "Bonnie already told you." he looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm very much aware of Bonnie's prophesy Damon." Elena rolled her eyes. "But...and I'm saying this is a big but...if it is true, it doesn't mean it's going to happen today or tomorrow. We both need to...grow up a little." she said.

Damon frowned. "I'm one hundred and seventy years old Elena, how much more growing up can I do?" he asked as Elena suddenly laughed.

"Considering how much you've grown since I met you, I'd say a lot." Elena smirked as Damon frowned. "First of all, you're not over Katherine, and as I said I'm not a rebound girl." Elena told him. "Those sort of relationships never last, and if what Bonnie says is true, we will." she said as Damon shrugged in semi agreement. "We have to let nature take its course, not rush things."

"I guess." Damon said, his face full of disappointment.

"But we need to clear the air first." Elena insisted. "And I need you to promise me something." she said.

"Anything." Damon smiled.

"Nothing is rushed or forced, and the time will only come when we're both ready." Elena looked at Damon pointedly, who simply nodded in agreement. "We have to trust each other by being honest open and real." she told him. "We both need to be completely over our first loves." she said. "Right now, I'm seventeen and I can't see past Stefan. And I'm going to be honest with you Damon, I can't imagine being with anyone else in that way right now." she explained. "And if I didn't know about Bonnie's prophesy, I'd insist it would always be Stefan. But I know it won't always be Stefan. One day it will be you, so I think now is as good a time as any to be truthful with each other about things that would be nice to know when we are together, but would be more...awkward to discuss then." she suggested.

"Such as?" Damon asked.

"What happened tonight?" Elena asked.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Damon complained as his face fell.

"Yes we do." Elena insisted, standing up. "I think it's something I might need to know, but I might not want to hear it when I'm completely and madly in love with you, so it's best we get it out of the way now." she said as Damon narrowed his eyes and a small smile crept on his face.

Elena walked to the top of the bed. "Boots off." she insisted.

"What are we doing?" Damon asked with a confused look on his face as Elena pulled the comforter back.

"When couples have had a bad day, they talk to each other." she explained. "I know mom and dad used to talk about things in bed when they'd had a bad day." she said. "It's not a bad place to start. But don't think this is an invitation to start any funny business." Elena frowned as she got in bed and sat up against the headboard.

"Okay." Damon sighed as he got up and took his boots off before climbing into the bed beside Elena. "So what now?" he asked.

Elena took Damon's hand in hers and laced their fingers together. "What happened with Katherine?" she replied.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable telling you this." Damon dropped his eyes.

Elena lifted his chin. "Okay, how about you ask me something that I'd find uncomfortable telling you." she suggested.

"And you'd be truthful with me?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes Damon." she said.

"Do you find me attractive?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

Elena sighed, she'd suspected the question would be something like this, but as she promised, she wouldn't lie to him, yet she wasn't sure what to tell him. "You're a good looking guy." she replied, hoping that would be enough.

"That's not what I asked." Damon said.

"Okay." Elena sighed, trying to think of how to explain what she thought without Damon getting the wrong idea. "Good looks do not necessarily make someone attractive." she explained. "When you are being horrible and mean, you are decidedly unattractive." she told him as Damon looked at her with interest. "But..." Elena started as she began to fidget uncomfortably, twisting her necklace. "...Every now and again, I see someone who I suspect is the man behind the vampire. Now he's kinda cute." she shrugged, hoping it was enough.

"Cute?" Damon repeated, raising his eyebrows as Elena nodded shyly. "I don't think anyone has ever described me as cute before." he frowned.

"I'm looking at the man I think you might have been before Katherine got her evil twisted claws into you." Elena told him with a look of disgust. She'd managed to tell him without telling him that there had been at least one occasion where she'd wanted him in ways that she shouldn't. She suspected Katherine had used Damon as a sex object, meaning she had to be different, even if she did understand Katherine's motives, and even at times shared Katherine's desires towards Damon, which he couldn't know for his own sanity. To make matters worse, their conversation and nearness was beginning to have a sexual effect on her already. She just hoped he wouldn't pick up on it. Elena suddenly realized, allowing Damon to lay next to her in bed was a huge mistake. "Speaking of which, your turn." she said trying to change the subject.

Damon sighed. "Katherine was at the house after I got home." he told her. "She came on to me, and things started getting hot and heavy." he said looking down at their entwined hands, as Elena's heart fell. She'd suspected something like this had happened, but actually hearing him say it was something sexual between him and Katherine, made her feel like an arrow had pierced straight through her heart with jealousy, even though it wasn't any of her business, yet. "I stopped it because I needed to know the truth." Damon looked at Elena, his eyes filled with sadness. "I asked if she'd ever loved me." he said.

"Go on." Elena encouraged him, already knowing the answer or he wouldn't be sat here next to her.

"She told me it had only ever been Stefan." he said in a small voice.

Elena's heart nearly broke for him, yet at the same time it skipped a beat of joy. Although Damon probably couldn't see it right now, Katherine had probably done Damon the biggest favor possible. Letting him go in that manner was cruel, but he needed to hear it. Elena was also glad that she would never have to fight Katherine for Damon's affections when the time came. Although, considering all of Damon's insistence surrounding them being fated to be together, Elena was curious as to why he'd even gotten to that stage with Katherine in the first place.

"Why did you and Katherine get hot and heavy if you are so convinced about the prophesy?" Elena asked, knowing it might be the wrong time, but she had to know.

Damon shrugged. "It was just going to be sex Elena." he explained as Elena winced. "But I couldn't." he frowned. "I had to know if she'd used me." he told her as Elena could see his eyes welling up. "Plus, I couldn't have you." he said in a small voice.

Suddenly Elena felt very sorry for him, and realized he needed some form of comfort. "Come here." Elena said as she instinctively pulled him into her so his head was resting on her chest. She pulled him in tightly, her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his own arms around her waist. Elena placed her cheek on Damon's head as they held onto each other tightly, the masculine clean smell of his hair invading her senses. And although Elena knew she was overstepping a boundary, and what they were doing was inappropriate considering she was dating his brother, it felt right for them to be holding each other this way.

"Thank you." Damon mumbled, as Elena felt his hot breath on her chest, sending shock waves throughout her body, before Damon lifted his head to look up to her.

The expression on Damon's face was so full of a mixture of emotions, she didn't know how he was dealing with it. Sadness, and hurt, which she suspected was because he'd just found out Katherine had never loved him, although Elena wondered if it was more likely to be him feeling unwanted than Damon having genuine feelings for Katherine, which meant he was possibly angry too, although he was hiding that. At the same time she saw love, need and desire, all directed at her. Beneath it all was a sense of loneliness, like a little boy lost, and she could see all of this through his beautiful blue eyes. What confused Elena was why nobody else could ever understand Damon, just her, even Stefan didn't know his brother as well as she did. The look on his face caused Elena's heart rate to increase and a knot twist in her stomach. If she hadn't been wearing her vervain necklace, she would have been convinced he was compelling her to fall in love with him.

Elena tenderly tucked a piece of his raven hair which had fallen into his eye, out of the way and cupping his face. "You'll be fine." she whispered reassuringly as her eyes were drawn to his lips. "I promise." Elena said. "One day, you and I, we'll make a great team." she smiled as she inadvertently lowered her head until their foreheads were touching and Damon's face filled her vision.

Heat pooled in the pit of Elena's stomach as Damon's hands moved down her back until it reached the crack of skin between her PJ's. Jolts of electricity moved through her body from wherever he touched her, causing her to hitch her breath.

"I know we will." he whispered back, filling almost all of her remaining senses full of him. His voice sounding velvety and husky, he looked as beautiful as Damon ever could, his touch was electric. His breath smelled of mint and bourbon, whilst the rest of him smelled of a clean masculine smell, with a hint of leather, all very Damon.

The hit on all of her senses was almost too much, the only sense missing was taste, and as her eyes drifted once more down to his sensual lips, she suddenly right at that moment, desperately wanted to taste him. Elena knew it was wrong to want him so badly, she was dating his brother and he was still dealing with the conflict of emotions related to Katherine. Most of all, her desires weren't fair on him. Their time wasn't now, but they would have their time, which could possibly last for all eternity, if she ever decided to become a vampire, which, from looking at him like this, Elena suspected was something she would eventually choose to be, as she now knew wouldn't be able to resist him.

Elena shuddered from desire, causing her hair to fall down around them and act as a curtain, cocooning them in their own private little bubble, where nobody could see, and nobody would ever know what they did. Surely one little kiss wouldn't hurt, as long as Stefan never found out, and Elena knew Damon wouldn't say anything. She didn't want to be like Katherine and play them both along, but kissing Damon would never affect that. Elena already suspected Damon was her soulmate, meaning if anything, she was stringing Stefan along not Damon.

Whatever was running through Elena's mind must have been reflected by Damon as he pulled her across his body so she was straddling his hips, although she tried to ensure there was a gap between her core and his jeans, because if there was any connection between them in that area, Elena knew she would lose the last piece of self control she had. Damon's eyes glanced down to her lips and back up to return her gaze, secretly begging permission for them to touch. Elena replied by mimicking his actions. Slowly, Damon lifted his chin, allowing their lips to gently brush against each other. Elena's walls crumbled around her as she lowered her mouth to his, kissing his soft lips, chastely at first, as if they were both scared of what would happen if they took it any further. Unfortunately for Elena, her body reacted outside of her control as heat ran through to her core and she felt her panties become wet. Predictably, Damon's vampire senses picked up on the change, causing him to react as he pulled her deeper into the kiss, which had initially started off as chaste, suddenly became needy and passionate.

Elena parted her lips as Damon's tongue demanded entry to her mouth. Tentatively at first, they began to explore each other, before their confidence in one another grew and their tongues began to dance and fight for dominance. Nobody had ever kissed Elena like this before, or made her feel so alive by just kissing her. Whilst Damon's lips were soft, she could sense the power behind them, turning her on even more. His mouth tasted even sweeter than it smelled, so sweet she felt like she could survive for the rest of her life on his kisses alone without food or water. Breathing however was a different matter and Elena, much to her dissatisfaction had to pull away to allow herself to catch her breath, which also gave her a moment to regain her sanity.

"We shouldn't." Elena whispered breathlessly as she stroked Damon's cheek, her actions not reflecting her words.

"I know." he replied softly, closing his eyes as he leaned into her touch.

"You're not over Katherine yet." Elena told him as Damon opened his eyes and looked up at her intently.

"I was over Katherine before I tried to open the tomb." Damon said. "I was already falling for you, I guess I just didn't know it." he admitted as he pulled Elena in to kiss her.

Elena was going to mention Stefan, however she made the mistake of lowering herself so she was resting on Damon's hips and his very erect member. Shoving aside all thoughts of protest, her body automatically reacted to her desire for him. Never in her short life had she felt a need so strong for anyone, not even for Stefan when they were in the throes of passion when making love. This desire for Damon was completely different, and although part of it was sexual, and Elena suspected Damon was about to rock her world, these feelings were an intense emotional need for them to connect in the most primal way possible, two souls uniting as one body. Elena suspected these feelings must be related to them being soulmates, because she knew, right at this moment in time, she wasn't in love with him. Yet whatever these feelings were, they went deeper than just love.

Damon's hands began to roam under Elena's pajama top, every touch of his gentle hands on her skin turning her on even more. Elena ran her fingers through Damon's beautiful, soft, raven hair with one hand, the other cupping his face. However Elena decided Damon was overdressed, and ever since she'd had to perform one of the most tortuous experiences of buttoning Damon's shirt up at the bachelor auction (unbuttoning and removing it would have been her preference), she'd had an overwhelming desire run her hands up and down his gorgeous, perfect chest.

Elena's hands moved towards Damon's black shirt as she began to fumble with the buttons, her urgency slowing her down. Eventually, however, she finally managed to remove it, revealing the perfect chest which had haunted her dreams. Gone were the boyish traits still evident in both Matt and Stefan, Damon's body, although still very slim, was filled out in all the right places, the age he turned (although Elena didn't know how old Damon was, she suspected he must have been in his early to mid-twenties) evident. Intent on exploring, Elena ran her hands down the smooth planes of his chest, noticing the small tufts of hair around his nipples, which for some reason she never wanted to stop touching. Elena's mouth made it's way along Damon's jaw and down his neck whilst her hands continued to explore, heading ever further south towards his gorgeous hips and irredeemably sexy treasure trail, before finally finding their destination and undoing his zipper.

Damon lifted Elena's pajama top up and over her head, causing Elena to have to momentarily pull away from kissing Damon's neck, as he revealed her naked body underneath.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Damon whispered, massaging her breasts in his hands before he bent his head and circled one of her nipples with his tongue, causing it to pebble, before taking it in his mouth, whilst simultaneously, gently pinching the other nipple.

Elena threw her head back and moaned with pleasure whilst Damon's talented tongue alternated between licking, gently biting and sucking, causing heat to further pool in her stomach and between her legs. Elena shimmied herself down to Damon's thighs, allowing her access to stroke his length, initially through his boxes briefs, causing him to moan, sending delicious vibrations through her breasts. However Elena wasn't finished, she pulled his boxer briefs down as much as she could, to allow her to free Damon's member from its cotton prison.

Although Damon's head was in the way, blocking her line of vision and hiding his shaft from her view, Elena didn't need her eyes to tell her how perfect he felt in her hands. She began to blindly examine him, feeling the pre-cum seeping from the tip, which she wiped around the head before gently starting to pump his erect length.

Damon pulled back from her breast and moaned with pleasure before gazing up at her. "If I wasn't already dead, I'd say you were killing me." he whispered. "Oh my god...that's good." he panted. "Too good." he warned her. "You carry on like that and I'm not going to last five minutes." he grinned before kissing her on the mouth whilst simultaneously sliding one hand down her pajama pants.

"Damon." Elena breathed, breaking the kiss, as Damon cupped her core. Elena lifted herself up onto her knees to allow Damon's hand greater access as he gently began circling her clit before slipping his finger into her folds and probing her entrance.

"You're so wet already." he whispered back, huskily, as Damon vamp-sped them around so Elena was lying flat on her back. "These are going." he said as he pulled her pajama pants and her panties off in one.

"You too." Elena insisted as Damon nodded and divested himself of the remaining items of clothes he was wearing. Elena's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw the size of his manhood. "Like what you see?" he smirked as Elena simply nodded whilst Damon climbed back up the bed to hover above her. "Good." he whispered as he lowered himself to kiss her.

Elena slid her hand between them and gently took hold of Damon's length and began pumping it once more before maneuvering him so he was gliding against the slickness of her entrance. Hissing with pleasure, Damon suddenly sat up and pulled Elena's legs over his shoulders. "Not yet." he insisted. "I want to taste you first." he said as Elena looked at him in shock. "I don't mean like that." Damon grinned, realizing Elena mistook his meaning for wanting to drink her blood. He ran his finger up her slit before placing it in his mouth and seductively sucking it, confirming his true intentions prompting Elena to frown. "Has nobody ever wanted to get to know _every_ part of your body before?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh-uh." Elena replied, shaking her head nervously.

"Kids today." Damon sighed. "And obviously in eighteen sixty four." he added. "Don't know what their missing." he shrugged. "Oh well, at least it means I'll be the only one to get to know you in _every_ way." Damon smirked as he began to kiss Elena's inner thighs, causing her to squeal. "I suggest you get a pillow because I'm gonna make you come so fucking hard, all of Mystic Falls will hear you scream my name if you don't." he growled as he settled his head between her legs, blowing open her folds and circling his tongue around her entrance, then slowly running his tongue up her labia and teasing her nub. "God you taste better than human blood straight from the vein." he murmured.

Although Elena knew that comment should have disgusted her, for some reason, knowing what it meant coming from Damon just sent heat straight to her core. Damon lay the palm of his hand flat on her stomach to stop her from bucking as he worked his magic tongue, initially exploring her with expertise before he began to use his tongue inside of her instead of his member. The sensation was unlike anything she'd experienced before, it was beyond hot, and it her core was beginning to burn and throb with desire.

"Damon." she moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and gripped the comforter with the other as she could feel the build up of what promised to be a very intense orgasm. Damon replaced his tongue with two fingers, and began pumping them in and out of her, whilst he expertly lathered his tongue around her folds and circled her nub with his other thumb. The triple sensation caused Elena to buck her hips as it became almost too much. Damon latched his mouth onto her clit as he inserted a third finger heating her core to boiling point. The burning sensation she'd become so familiar with over the last few minutes erupted straight through her core as she arched her back before going rigid as the spasms which rocketed through her forced her to shatter into a million pieces.

"Argh...Oh my god...Damon...Fuck!" Elena almost screamed as she buried her head in the pillow, biting and moaning as the hot spasms took over her until she collapsed breathlessly. Not prepared to give Elena time to recover from her earth shattering orgasm, Damon flipped her on her stomach and lay her flat to the bed as he pressed his weight on top of her.

"You'll like this." he whispered in her ear, Elena could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Damon nudged her legs apart as she turned her head to the side, allowing Damon to sweep her hair out of the way so they could lie cheek to cheek. Damon inserted himself from behind, the glorious sensation of Damon's shaft filling her up caused Elena to almost immediately orgasm once again.

Damon wasn't joking when he said she'd like the position, although it was slightly awkward and didn't allow for vigorous thrusting, however the angle more than made up for it. Heat began pooling up in Elena's stomach, and she knew she was already close to a second orgasm in as many minutes. Damon slipped his hand underneath her, pulling her hips up slightly to allow him to circle her nub with his talented fingers whilst he kissed gently her neck.

Knowing how powerful and dangerous Damon was, somehow added to the experience. His single purpose seemed to be pleasing her at his own expense, which was a complete contradiction of evil murderous vampire she'd met almost six months ago. When he scraped his blunt teeth down the side of her neck, she knew his victims hadn't experienced this tender, gentle side of Damon, yet the knowledge of what he could do to her, even though she knew he wouldn't physically hurt her, seemed to turn Elena on even more.

"That is so good." Elena moaned as her core was hot and throbbing once more, threatening to explode as Damon entwined the fingers of his free hand with hers.

"Come for me Elena." Damon whispered into her ear as his mouth peppered kisses down her neck until he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder where he bit gently bit down with his blunt human teeth, simulating what he could do although it wasn't hard enough to leave a mark. The combination of his demand and the biting sensation tipped Elena over the edge as white hot spasms ran through her core, around Damon's shaft. Elena turned her face into the pillow to scream, whilst she made fists, squeezing Damon's fingers between hers.

"Damon." she cried, her voice muffled by the pillow as her back arched into the bed whilst her body went rigid for a moment.

Damon pulled out of her and began to kiss her back, his lips making their way down her spine whilst he allowed her to come down from her high. Eventually when she calmed down, Damon turned her over and climbed up and hovered above her with a grin on his face. "Good?" he asked as he bent down to kiss her.

"Beyond good." Elena replied, grabbing Damon's face with both hands and pulling him in towards her so their lips met. They began to kiss passionately as Damon pushed his length inside her as Elena moaned with pleasure into their kiss.

Damon began to softly run his hand down the side of Elena's body as he gently thrust inside her. His hand found the back of Elena's knee as he pulled Elena's leg around his waist allowing his to penetrate deeper inside her. Damon increased the tempo of his thrusts as Elena moved her hips in sync with his, matching his rhythm and movement, as if she already knew him well enough to almost be able to anticipate his next move. Damon rested his forehead against hers as they stared at each other, only the sound of their moans and panting could be heard.

Suddenly Damon rolled them over and sat them up so Elena was straddling him, looking down at Damon. His eyes returning her look, with an expression of adoration and a deep sense of something which eclipsed love. That look alone told her he'd save anyone, kill anyone or even move mountains for her if she wanted. A wave of euphoria and possessiveness crashed over her, as she looked down on this beautiful man below her, who would one day be hers, and only hers alone, maybe even for all eternity. This was no longer about sex, this was them joining as one being for that moment, this is what Elena had wanted, her and Damon joined together body and soul, proving they were indeed soulmates. In that moment Elena thought she felt the earth move on its axis just from the way he looked at her. Damon must have also experienced the incredibly intimate moment they'd just shared because his kisses became more passionate, yet tender at the same time.

The moment had a significant sexual effect on Elena as the heat which was already pooling in her stomach began to bubble up, her core felt like it was on fire. Damon must have instinctively known how close she was, because he reached down with one hand and began playing with her nub as she circled her hips whilst he continued to thrust up, deep inside of her. Once again, Elena felt the heat of an impending orgasm building up inside her, threatening to rip her to pieces.

"I'm gonna come." she panted.

"Me too." Damon managed to say back, as he took his free hand and laced it in hers, whilst Elena grabbed the back of Damon's neck and pulled his mouth to hers, their kisses becoming frantic and desperate as Elena tugged his bottom lip with her teeth. He responded by increasing the pace of his circular motions around her clit until the white hot spasms started, the heat and throbbing was as intense as when he'd had his mouth on her. Elena felt like her entire body was being ripped apart with heat and pleasure.

"Oh my god...Damon...yes...yes...fuck...Damon...yes." Elena cried as she tried to scream, but no sound would come out, she was too far gone for her voice to function any longer and all that was left was the ability of her mouth to form a silent 'O'.

"Yes...fuck...Elena...yes..." Damon whispered into Elena's shoulder before he threw his head back to look at her as she realized her own orgasm was milking his shaft to his own release. Damon scrunched his face up in exquisite agony, the most beautiful she'd ever seen him look as he shuddered when he came, which coincided with the wonderful feeling of his warm fluid erupting inside of her. Elena buried her head in his shoulder as they held each other tightly, never wanting to let each other go.

Elena rested her forehead on his. "Do you think it will always be like this?" she whispered.

"No." Damon replied. "When we get to know each other properly it'll be far better, even though it's already perfect." he smiled as he lay down on his back and pulled Elena down with him. He tucked a stray hair behind Elena's ear thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?" she smiled, drawing circles on his chest.

"I'm sorry...about earlier." he apologized. "I came on too strong, I shouldn't have..." he started however Elena put her finger to his lips.

"Shh, it's okay." she told him kissing him chastely before resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. "At least nobody got hurt." she murmured as she went to run her fingers down Damon's chest, however all she found was cotton.

Elena lifted her head and looked around, she was laying in her bed, her room was dark and instead of her and Damon spending a night of passion together, she remembered he'd killed Jeremy, who had only survived by wearing uncle John's ring. Because of that she wanted to really hate Damon, yet deep down inside of her, she knew it would only be temporary. No matter what he did, she somehow always forgave him, although this time she'd make him work for it.

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	6. Bad Man Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for smut and bad language**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Where do I start? Damon annoys and frustrates me. What is his deal? First of all he tried to kill Caroline because she's a vampire and what he calls a liability and threat, because Katherine killed her, making her turn. Then when we went to Duke yesterday, he seemed hell bent on trying to beg for forgiveness for snapping Jeremy's neck. I mean really? Does he think I'm going to forgive him that easily? I know I saved him from Bonnie, but that was more for Bonnie and Stefan's benefit, although admittedly I don't really want to see him die. And according to Bonnie's vision's he is my future, so I do need to keep that in mind._

 _Yesterday he saved me from the the girl Vanessa at Duke who tried to kill me when she thought I was Katherine. He took an arrow in the back for me. He seemed to think that might make me forgive him. Then he gave me the Petrova book as a peace offering. Does he think I can be bought so easily? If he wants to be friends again, it's going to take a lot more than an arrow in the back for me and a book for me to forgive him._

 _Those things aren't what really got to me though. When he dropped me off, he said something, which did make me think. He compared me to Katherine, and it wasn't a compliment either. He accused me of using him. Is that what Katherine did to him? Use him? How? Was he just some kind of sex toy to her? Must have been one helluva sex toy to consider turning him as well as Stefan. Was Stefan not enough for her sexually? I think Stefan's good, but I can only compare him to Matt. Although, to be honest, in my dreams, whenever I dream about my idea of perfect sex, and yes those dreams are much better than either Matt or Stefan, it's always Damon who I dream about. Why, in my imagination, is it Damon who I always see as the perfect sexual partner? Is it because of what Bree saying about him being good in the sack? Or is it related to Bonnie's visions?_

 _Maybe the visions really are true and my body is reacting to it's potential soulmate. Even though I have issues with having a soulmate who is such an ass and killed my brother. Oh well at least he was honest with me about him not seeing Jeremy wearing the Gilbert ring, and at least he apologized, which is a start. But I still told him he had lost me forever as I don't thin he knows about the prophesy. Let him think about it and do something that really means he is sorry and is trying to make up for it. But he needs to do it for someone other than me._

 _I guess what really got to me was him comparing me to Katherine, because, oh my god, if either Stefan or Damon read this diary, not my other one, they'd really think I was like Katherine, except maybe the other way around. Because if Bonnie's vision is right, I'm stringing Stefan along, not Damon._

 _Whatever it was that really annoyed me, Damon being Damon, or Damon comparing me to Katherine, it seemed to trigger another one of my dreams about Damon. The dreams that I love and hate at the same time. In my dream, I almost acted like how I imagine Katherine would have done to get her own way with Damon. I'm just as confused about these dreams as I am about the stupid sun and the moon curse and werewolves._

 _Why do I keep having these erotic dreams about Damon and not Stefan? I mean, in my dreams I'm doing stuff with Damon that I've never done, and can't even imagine doing with Stefan. What does that say about me? Maybe I'm taking Bonnie's prophesy too seriously and should forget she ever said it. Maybe then the dreams will go away._

 _E_

 _p.s I do hope I'm wrong about Damon's senses. I've never asked, and I don't think I should._

 _The dream earlier that night..._

Ric, Elena and Damon arrived at Duke University just before lunch after a long and fractious drive. Ric had contacted the Anthropology department prior to them leaving to let them know he was paying a visit to go through some of Isobel's work, meaning a member of the department would be there to greet them.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Ric told Damon and Elena as they entered the building and walked straight to an office, where a casually dressed, pretty young woman, who was busy searching through a drawer.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." Ric called out to the woman, interrupting what she was doing.

"Yes." the woman smiled, closing the drawer. "Of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore." Vanessa introduced herself and shook hands with Ric as she glanced over at Elena.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." Vanessa turned to go get the keys.

"These are my friends Elena and Damon." Ric told her as Damon smiled and gave Vanessa a little wave. "I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Ric said.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there." Vanessa scoffed lightheartedly. "Isobel was one of my first professors." she told them as she walked over to the desk in the middle of the room and pulled out a set of keys from one of its drawers. "I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask - has there been any news?" she asked Ric tentatively.

"No, I'm afraid not." Ric lied with a sad expression on his face.

"It's this way." Vanessa said as she opened a door, leading them to what appeared to be Isobel's office, Elena, Damon and Ric all followed her into the room. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" she said as she left to go get the light, leaving the trio look around the room.

"Where'd she go?" Damon looked around suspiciously, when suddenly Vanessa reappeared, armed with a crossbow pointing directly at Elena and shot an arrow at her. Fortunately Damon, had spotted her in time and vamp-sped over to Elena, putting himself in front of her to protect her, as the flying arrow lodged itself in his back, causing Damon to grunt and fall to the floor.

Ric got hold of Vanessa and pushed her up against the wall, restraining her, before disarming her and leading her out of the office. Elena crouched down on the floor, to make sure Damon was okay. However, although her had an arrow in his back, he wasn't seriously injured.

Damon got up of the floor, wincing with pain. "If you don't mind." he said to Elena as he turned to face the wall so that she could remove it. Elena hesitated and grabbed the arrow with both hands. "Pull it out." Damon told her. "I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." he complained as Elena finally managed to remove the arrow. Damon stood up straight and shook himself. "Ooh argh." he grimaced. "That bitch is dead." he said, turning to the door where Ric had taken Vanessa.

"You're not gonna kill her." Elena said, trying to stop him.

"Watch me." Damon grinned.

"You touch her and I swear...I will never speak to you again." Elena warned him.

"What makes you think that has any power over me?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow before strolling back towards Elena in a cocky fashion. "Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself." he smiled, putting his arm over Elena's shoulder, which she abruptly shook off.

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively." Elena said sarcastically. "Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." she added.

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon frowned.

"If by 'manipulate' you mean 'tell the truth' okay, guilty." Elena looked at Damon and nodded. "Okay." she mouthed as she turned and left, leaving Damon staring after her.

As Elena walked over to the other room, she overheard Vanessa's voice. "Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible!" she cried. "Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay? I read Isobel's research." she insisted.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." she heard Ric tell Vanessa as Elena entered the room, followed closely by Damon, taking in the sight of Ric sat on the desk, making sure Vanessa was sat down safely in a chair, and no longer able to pose a threat.

Elena walked over to where Vanessa was sat and introduced herself . "I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce." she said. "And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." Elena told Vanessa, offering a sideways glance in Damon's direction.

"I'd be _extra_ nice to me right now." Damon smirked.

"Look, we need your help okay?" Elena told Vanessa. "We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." she said.

"And I need to get cleaned up." Damon scowled. "My shirt is ruined and I've got blood all down my back." he scowled. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked turning to Vanessa.

"The closest one is down the hallway and on your right, you cant miss it." she replied, looking terrified.

"And who's going to volunteer to help me?" Damon grinned looking at the three people in front of him.

"Not me, you'll kill me." Vanessa said as Ric gave Elena a pointed look.

"Fine I'll do it." Elena rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on." she said as she stormed out of the room.

"She's in a shitty mood." Damon grimaced

"I wonder why?" Ric raised an eyebrow. "You did kill her brother." he offered.

"Well yeah, true." Damon admitted. "Maybe a stake through the heart might be preferable right now." he sighed as he followed Elena to the nearby bathroom.

"Sucks to be you." Ric called out trying to contain himself from laughing.

Once inside the bathroom Damon locked the door and began taking off his shirt.

Elena frowned. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Taking my shirt off so you can wipe the blood from my back." Damon told her with a confused look on his face.

"Can't you just...lift it up at the back?" Elena asked.

"Whilst you get my shirt wet just to piss me off?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "Um...No thanks." he said.

"Fine!" Elena scowled as she got some paper towels, turned on the faucet before wetting one of the paper towels and starting to dab Damon's back.

"Ow!" he cried. "It's freezing cold." he complained.

"Stop being a baby." Elena scolded him as she continued to wipe the blood from his back. "You've just had an arrow in the back and now you're complaining the water is too cold?" she frowned. "Fine, I'll see if Ric will clean it up for you." Elena said as she put the paper towel down.

"Okay, I'll stop complaining." Damon sighed. "But, can I just ask, are you using cold water for revenge? Even after I took an arrow in the back for you?" he asked.

"Yes!" Elena admitted.

"For snapping Jeremy's neck, or for taking my shirt off?" Damon asked, suddenly turning around, revealing his bare chest in all it's glory, causing Elena's breath to hitch as she licked her lips whilst accidentally spending to long staring at his naked torso. "Naked chest it is." Damon grinned, turning back around to allow a seething Elena to continue washing his back.

"Why are you so adamant that I have a 'thing' for you?" Elena asked. "Other than being friends, I have never shown any other interest in you whatsoever." she grumbled.

"You don't have to." Damon grinned. "Unlike my baby brother, I drink human blood." he told her.

"Don't we know it." Elena sighed.

"You're missing the point." Damon said. "Mason Lockwood was stronger than Stefan. That's because Stefan lives on a diet of bunnies and Bambi." he explained. "It means his senses are dulled. It's a good job too...because if he could hear what I hear..." he sang.

"And what's that?" Elena asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Your heartbeat." Damon told her. "How it changes _every_ time I walk into the room." he grinned.

"What do you mean?" Elena's face turned to stone as she suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked at him through the vanity mirror.

"It's a recent development." Damon told her. "Ever since we danced at the pageant, you heartbeat increases when I walk into the room." he explained. "Now the only reasons for that would be fear or that I make you nervous. It can't be fear, as you've never really been afraid of me, which means I must be making you nervous. Now what could have changed for me to suddenly start to make you feel nervous?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It could be anything." Elena stuck her chin in the air in defiance. "You did kill Jeremy." she offered.

"It started happening before that." he insisted, rolling his eyes. "Elena, I'm a predator." Damon warned. "What do you think my meal of choice was before I started drinking from blood bags?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." Elena sighed, although she already knew the answer.

"Women who were sexually attracted to me." Damon told her. "I'd seduce them before feeding." he grinned as Elena began to breath heavily. "My senses are highly attuned to when a woman...wants me, if you know what I mean." Damon turned around to face Elena and started to close in on her as she backed herself up to the wall behind her. "I know when a woman is turned on." he whispered. "My sense of smell is _very_ powerful." he told her as Elena's breathing became heavier, although she wasn't sure whether it was from fear or because he looked so incredibly sexy without his shirt on. Damon closed up on Elena as she flattened her back against the wall although he didn't touch her. "You know I can smell _you're_ scent when you're aroused." he smirked.

That was the final straw for Elena. Regardless of how he was making her feel right now, he'd overstepped the mark by telling her he knew when she was turned on and wanted him. Embarrassed, Elena went to slap him, Damon however was too quick for her and grabbed her hand. "Oww." she complained, her eyes flashing to where his hand was gripping hers. "Let go, you're hurting me." she said through gritted teeth.

"You promise not to try hitting me again?" Damon asked lowering their hands, yet still not letting go, as Elena's eyes followed the movements until she caught sight of his lips and was unable to drag her eyes away. "Lena?" Damon said softly, dragging her concentration from his hypnotic lips to focus on his icy blue eyes.

"I promise." she replied, placing her other hand on his chest to push him away, forgetting his lack of shirt, only realizing as she glanced down at the location of her hand, which was placed flat over his nipple.

Elena's breath hitched as she felt his skin under her hand, heat pooled in her stomach and arousal hit her between her legs. Elena quickly glanced back up at Damon's face as a wry grin began to emerge. "I warned you about my heightened senses." Damon told her, his voice suddenly low and husky as he let go of her hand. Elena placed the newly freed hand on the other side of his chest, although she wasn't sure what she was trying to achieve. Was she going to push him away or explore his naked body? It appeared Damon was giving her the option as he just stood there, waiting for Elena to make the next move.

Although Damon was allowing her to choose her next move, Elena realized she was no longer in control of the situation, her body was reacting too powerfully to him, pushing him away would seem like torture, which made her angry. Instead of doing what was right and pushing him, she let her hands begin to explore his chest, tentatively at first, as she looked up to him, trying to gauge his reaction. Damon didn't say a word, he just looked at her with an expression of mild confusion, Elena took that as enough of a confirmation that he wouldn't stop her from proceeding to explore.

Realizing she'd given herself away, Elena decided there was no point in holding back, as long as Damon was willing, so was she. In fact, if she played her cards right, it could give her the opportunity to get the upper hand in the situation. Elena licked her lips as she began to allow her hands to roam his smooth, perfectly formed torso. Her breathing became ragged as she leaned into kiss his neck. Damon's breath hitched as Elena became bolder, her hands exploring the soft skin of his chest, noticing the occasional tufts of hair around his nipples. His smell invaded her senses, making her want to taste his body. She ran her tongue just below his collar bone, noting he tasted as good as he smelled. Her panties became wet with desire as her lips and tongue began to make their way down his body.

Once her mouth reached his nipples, Elena tugged gently against one with her teeth, earning her a small delicious sounding moan from Damon, who was still stood, almost statuesque, as if in shock at what Elena was doing. Her hands still exploring, had finally discovered his slender hips, as she felt the hairs of his treasure trail beneath her fingers, a sight that, ever since the bachelor auction, she'd continuously tried to, but unsuccessfully, prevent herself from committing to memory. Now she was glad she hadn't as that memory was now serving her well as she found his belt buckle and unfastened it.

"Elena...what are you doing?" Damon finally asked, his voice slightly huskier than usual. Elena glanced up at him before getting down on her knees, as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper, a wry smile appearing on her face. "Elena, I may have amazing self control, but even I have my limits." he warned her.

"I thought this is what you wanted." Elena smiled innocently up at him as she slipped her hand into the front of his jeans and began stroking the ever growing erection in his boxer briefs, causing Damon's eyes to roll into the back of his head.

"And I thought you were pissed with me for killing Jeremy." he replied, gulping as if trying to focus on the conversation and not Elena's actions.

"I am." Elena shrugged as she continued to stroke the shape Damon's length outside his boxer briefs.

"You've got a funny way of showing it." Damon whispered as Elena placed her hand inside his boxer briefs and took his length into her hand, causing Damon to whimper.

"Who's in control here?" Elena asked. "You or me?"

"You are." Damon's voice was barely audible as he placed a hand on the white tiles behind Elena to help him balance whilst Elena freed his shaft from his underwear and marveled at the sight of his length.

"I want you to promise me you'll never hurt or threaten any of my friends again." Elena warned him as she wiped the seeping pre-cum around the tip with her fingers.

"Are you manipulating me?" Damon asked, almost sounding breathless as Elena simply raised an eyebrow and licked the tip of his length, causing Damon to moan. "I promise." he panted as Elena began to gently pump his length.

"I also want you to promise you will never come onto me like that again." she told him. "I know Bonnie's visions predict that we'll be together, but you can't just take me when you want. Not right now. Only when I say and when I'm ready." she demanded as she swirled the tip of her tongue around the head of his shaft.

"I promise." he begged.

Elena looked up at Damon. "What would you do if I suddenly changed my mind and decided to leave you here hanging like this?" she asked, smiling innocently.

Shock momentarily took over Damon's face before he swallowed and composed himself. "I'd ask you to leave the bathroom so I could finish the job myself." he replied through gritted teeth.

"Correct answer." Elena grinned as she wrapped her lips around Damon's member, causing him to hiss with pleasure.

"Fuck that is good." Damon moaned as he began to stroke Elena's hair with his free hand as she began to take him in her mouth whilst pumping her hand up and down his length.

"Mmm." Elena moaned back, getting increasingly turned on by her actions. A heady combination of feeling powerful as she'd managed to control the ruthless killer that was Damon, but also because he tasted amazing. Although Elena had never done this before, she instinctively knew she needed to relax her gag reflex as she began to take him in deeper, whilst Damon began to breathe heavier and moan with pleasure. Elena increased the tempo and pressure before raising her eyes to look up at his face as she wanted to see the effect she was having on him.

"Fuck Elena." Damon moaned. "I'm not gonna last much longer." he panted gazing into her eyes as Elena swirled the flat of her tongue around the tip and began to massage his balls. Suddenly Elena felt a slight change in him and she suspected he was going to come. She opened her throat up just in time as her ministrations must have tipped him over the edge as Elena felt him shudder and him spill his seed down her throat barely touching her tongue. His face screwed up, displaying a look of excruciating pleasure which only furthered Elena's desire for him. "Aargh...fuck...Elena..." he cried as Elena slowed down and stopped what she was doing as she felt his member soften.

Elena stood up and smiled as Damon backed her up so she was flat against the wall. "You see, violence isn't the only way to resolve problems." she smiled as Damon put his hands either side of her head.

"Oh but violence is so much _fun_." Damon smirked. "Although..." he glanced up and down Elena's body. "I highly approve of your alternative method." he grinned, taking a dramatic sniff in the air. "I think somebody else could do with a little help in that department." he nodded. "That's if you want me to." he shrugged.

"If you could be a gentleman, I think I might be willing today." Elena said innocently, looking down, only to notice Damon's erection already reappearing.

"Vampire healing." Damon told her. "Another perk." he grinned as Elena's eyes rested on Damon's lips, unable to drag them away.

"I...I..." Elena started as Damon unfastened Elena's button and zipper to her jeans and slipped his hand inside her panties.

"God you're wet." Damon whispered as he expertly circled his fingers and began to explore her folds. "Is that for me?" he asked seductively as he inserted a finger inside her, causing Elena to whimper with pleasure. "I believe it is." he grinned as he lowered his mouth to hers, however he stopped short of kissing her as, much to Elena's disappointment, he removed his hand from her panties and put his glistening fingers in his mouth and sucked on her juices. "Mhmm." he closed his eyes. "You taste delicious." he said as if he were sampling the finest cuisine.

Elena's heart began to hammer as Damon leaned in once more to kiss her. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous, they'd already been exploring each others intimate parts, yet a kiss seemed much more personal. Damon brushed his lips against hers, but before he could pull away slightly, Elena caught his bottom lip with her teeth whilst looking him in the eyes. Damon snaked one arm behind her back and pulled her into him, their bodies almost flush together, only separated by various weaves of cotton. Damon placed his mouth upon hers and began to kiss her. The kiss was more passionate than she'd ever experienced before as their tongues began to dance and explore, allowing them to taste not only themselves, but each other. Elena expected this to have been disgusting, but instead, the passionate and erotic nature of the kiss just sent further heat to her already throbbing core. Elena cupped Damon's face and pulled him in closer as they deepened the kiss, whilst Damon slipped his hand back into Elena's panties and began to tease her nub and folds with his fingers.

As much as Elena had enjoyed the earlier power trip, forcing Damon to beg and agree to her demands, she now realized she was completely at his mercy. He was a predator at the top of the food chain, highly skilled at his craft, a master of seduction to enable him to feed, and although Elena knew his had no intentions of feeding from her, she felt like she was his prey. His kiss was deep and passionate, unlike nothing she'd ever experienced before, he was practically consuming her. He knew exactly where to touch her to make her burn with desire, as if he knew her body as well as his own.

Much to Elena's annoyance, Damon not only removed his hand from her panties, he also pulled out of the kiss to allow her to breathe. "This is going." he told her as he lifted her top, pushing her arms in the air and throwing it on the floor beside them. "God you're beautiful." Damon whispered into her ear as his fingers gently ghosted their way down her body until they reached her jeans. "Off!" he commanded as Elena obliged, whilst he removed his own jeans and boxer briefs, revealing his full naked self in all of it's glory, a sight that almost took Elena's breath away.

Damon cupped Elena's bra clad breasts in his hands, swirling his tongue and sucking on her nipple through the see through black lace, wetting it slightly, adding more friction to what he was already doing and increasing the sensations running through her breast. He swapped to the other breast and began the same process, as his other hand gently explored her back, his fingers ghosting trails down her spine, causing her to shudder with desire. Damon continued to kiss his way down Elena's stomach until he got to his knees. He put his hands on her hips and began to kiss the lacy waistband of Elena's panties, causing Elena's heart to hammer. Neither Stefan nor Matt had ever shown any inclination of using their mouth on her, which was something Elena knew Damon had done with Caroline as she'd bragged endlessly about how good he was with his tongue. Regardless of what Caroline had told her, Elena wasn't sure if she was going to like it, or be comfortable with what she suspected Damon was going to do.

"Damon." she whispered, wide eyed, feeling nervous causing him to glance up, his gorgeous blue eyes looking up at her adoringly.

"Your heart is racing Elena, which means you're nervous." Damon replied. "I'm guessing this is going to be a first for you." he said as Elena nodded. "Are you scared?" he asked as Elena just nodded once more. "Why? I'm not going to hurt you." he reassured. "I intend to make you scream, but only from pleasure." he grinned.

"Isn't it...disgusting?" Elena frowned, causing Damon to chuckle.

"No Elena, it's not. In fact it's a huge turn on for me." Damon explained. "Even more now that I know that nobody has ever done it to you before." he whispered, kissing the front of her panties, just above the pubic bone and smiling. "And if Bonnie is right, I quite like the idea of being the only one to ever get to share this with you. Something personal, between just you and me." he whispered as he cupped Elena's behind before gently beginning to stroke the back of Elena's thighs, distracting Elena from her nervousness and sending heat pooling to the pit of her stomach. Damon slipped one hand between Elena's thighs from behind, causing her to gasp. "Do you trust me?" Damon asked earnestly.

"Yes." Elena replied in a small voice.

"Good." Damon smiled sweetly. "There's a good chance we'll be spending the rest of your life, or even eternity, getting to know each other." he said, peppering kisses on Elena's thigh. "And I intend to get to know every...square...inch...of...your...body...extremely well." his said seductively, as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of Elena's panties and pulled them down her legs. Elena tentatively stepped out of them as Damon pushed them out of the way before nudging Elena's legs apart, allowing him to kiss her inner thighs as Elena felt her core begin to throb even more.

Damon's kisses made their way her just above her pubic bone, in the exact place he had before, except this time she wasn't wearing panties. Elena closed her eyes, having some idea of what he was going to do, but not knowing what to expect from it. Suddenly she felt his warm wet tongue tracing up her slit, nearly sending her through the roof with the shock-waves of pleasure he gave her. He spread the lips of her folds and she felt him blow his hot breath into her entrance, followed by his tongue whilst Damon began to simultaneously massage her nub. Elena looked down to see his shock of raven hair whilst he was completely focused on what he was doing, which was giving her pleasure, and considering the sensations which were already building up in her body, he was clearly being successful as she knew her release wouldn't be far away.

Elena ran her fingers through Damon's hair to steady herself, causing him to moan, sending vibrations through her core, increasing the heated throbbing which was threatening to erupt into a full blown orgasm any minute as Elena began to moan with pleasure at his every touch.

"Oh god Damon...that is good." Elena panted, resting her head against the wall as Damon's tongue made it's way up the inside of her folds and his mouth gently latched onto her nub, sending what felt like sparks of electricity running through her body.

Damon inserted two fingers inside her and gently began to pump in and out, gradually picking up the pace as she adjusted to the sensation, whilst he continued to suck on her clit. Elena bucked her hips as she felt the heat which had been building up inside her increase in intensity.

"I'm gonna come." Elena panted, as suddenly, white hot spasms began to run through her core, causing her to pull on Damon's hair as he snaked his arm around the back of her thighs to help her stand up whilst her shoulders rested against the wall for additional support. "Oh my god...Damon...yes...oh yes...oh yes...Damon...Aargh..." Elena cried.

The convulsions running through her core caused her body to shudder before going rigid as her back arched away from the wall. Elena thought she was seeing stars from the power of the orgasm. Her legs began to buckle under her weight, prompting Damon to stop what he was doing and hold onto her to prevent her from falling. As the spasms died down, Damon stood up, his arms still wrapped around her to support her whilst her breathing began to even itself out once more. Elena felt Damon's erection poking her stomach, telling her they were only just getting started. Damon leaned into kiss her, almost ferociously, as his hand ran down her body and he hitched her knee up around his waist, allowing his shaft to rub against the slickness of her core, causing them both to moan into each others mouths.

Damon pulled away to allow Elena to breathe, as he tugged her away from the wall and forced her to stand in front of the mirror, with him stood behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Look at us." Damon whispered into her ear as he unclipped her bra. "We look beautiful together." he said, pushing her bra straps from her shoulders and replacing them with kisses as the bra finally fell away, revealing her naked breasts, which Damon began to massage, whilst his lips made their way to her neck. Elena felt Damon's hot breath over her jugular as he gently scraped his blunt teeth down her neck, causing heat to begin pooling in her stomach once again.

Elena looked at them both through the mirror and had to agree with Damon, they looked perfect together as he rested his cheek next to hers. "We do." she smiled until she suddenly wondered what Damon's vampire features looked like, as she realized the only time Damon had revealed his vampire face in front of her was briefly and in the dark when he'd attacked Bonnie. However, Elena had been stood behind him and it had all happened so fast, meaning she never saw what he really looked like. "Show me your real face." she whispered as Damon frowned. "I've never really seen it." Elena turned her head to stare into Damon's eyes. "I won't be scared." she promised, cupping his face as the whites of his eyes suddenly turned red, emphasizing the blue of his iris whilst veins began to appear around his eyes. He smiled, revealing his enlarged canines to her. "You're beautiful." Elena smiled back at him as she pulled him into kiss her.

Damon relaxed his features, allowing them to return to normal before allowing Elena to kiss him. He pulled her in tight and lifted her up as he backed her up against the tiled wall. He wrapped her legs around his waist and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Do you really want this?" Damon asked, uncertainty filling his voice.

"Yes." Elena insisted as she slipped her hand between them and wrapped it around his length and began to stroke it. "I want you inside me." she whispered.

Damon moved into kiss her as he removed her hand and placed it around his neck as he slowly entered her, filling and stretching her core to perfection. "Fuck...you're so tight and wet." Damon moaned as he rested his forehead against hers momentarily, to allow Elena to adjust to his length.

"Oh god that is good." Elena sighed with pleasure, noting they were a perfect fit.

Slowly at first, Damon began to thrust as Elena managed to move her hips in sync with his, increasing the friction between them whilst they kissed, their mouths trying to devour the other. This was when Elena realized just exactly what Bree had meant when she'd told her Damon was good in the sack. He knew exactly what pace to go at, the exact angle which would be the most sensitive, and how to position his body perfectly to create just the right amount of friction against her nub, increasing the throbbing sensation in her core with every thrust, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body as the heat pooling in her stomach, which was beginning to reach boiling point. Elena lost all power of coherent thought, all she knew was Damon, he filled all of her senses, sight, smell, taste and touch. The only sounds to be heard were when their skin met and the moans of pleasure that were emerging from them both. She felt a connection to him, not just physical, but something else, something she couldn't put her finger on. It felt magical, almost as supernatural as Damon himself. She began to suspect Bonnie was right, they were meant to be together, but more than that, they were soulmates.

"Harder." Elena moaned as Damon responded by increasing the pace, prompting the heat to build up in Elena's already throbbing core.

"I'm going to make you scream my name." Damon growled as he slipped his hand between them and began to circle Elena's nub with his masterful fingers.

"Oh my god...yes...Damon...don't stop." Elena moaned as he latched his mouth onto hers and she began to run her fingers through his hair on the nape of his neck, scratching his scalp, whilst both hers and Damon's breathing became ragged. "I'm gonna come." Elena managed to pant between kisses.

"Fuck...Elena...I can't last much longer either." Damon panted, his thrusts becoming more forceful as he rested his forehead against hers, whilst they just stared into each others eyes.

"Oh my god...Damon...Damon...yes...yes...Damon." Elena cried out as she felt the white hot heat pooling in her stomach. Suddenly powerful spasms suddenly burst to life inside her core as the additional force Damon was putting behind his thrusts tipped her over the edge. "Fuck...Damon...yes...yes...fuck..." she cried whilst she arched her back before her body went rigid as she began to feel lightheaded with the force of the white hot convulsions spreading around her body.

"Oh god...yes...fuck...Elena...yes...aargh..." Damon cried out loudly as Elena felt him shudder, spilling his seed inside of her as her orgasm continued to milk his shaft, his face scrunched up in exquisite agony and pleasure, a sight even more beautiful than his vampire face.

As their orgasms eventually began to subside, Elena pulled Damon into her and kissed him chastely before his head rested on her shoulder as his member began to soften inside her. Damon pulled out as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and tried to stand up, nearly buckling as her legs were like jello, however Damon was recovering quickly enough to catch her before she fell, causing them to both laugh.

"You know, Ric is going to be wondering where we are." Elena eventually said as they both began to get dressed.

"We'll tell him we were arguing." Damon suggested.

"Well, we were at one point." Elena shrugged. "Any idea's of how to explain to him why we were arguing for so long?" she asked. "What else can you say about killing Jeremy to piss me off even more?"

Damon sighed. "I didn't know about Jeremy's ring." he admitted looking sheepish. "I'm sorry Elena." he said. "But I can't lie to you."

"Is this for Ric, or is this for real?" Elena frowned, anger rising inside her.

"It's for real." Damon said quietly as Elena walked over to him.

"Thank you for you honesty." Elena nodded. "But let's get one thing straight, this...what we've just been doing...will never happen again." she said angrily as she removed the latch from the door.

"Until it's meant to." Damon reminded her forcing her to turn to look at him.

"I cannot imagine any circumstance where I could possibly fall in love with you." Elena glared at him. "Bonnie's visions must have meant something else. Maybe you'll kill me instead." she spat as she turned and opened the door, walking out and slamming it behind her, leaving Damon alone in the bathroom.

Elena leaned up against the wall, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew her words were because she was angry, she knew she wouldn't be able to hate Damon for long, because no matter what he did, he was like a magnet to her. He constantly drew her in no matter how much she tried to fight it. She also had to admit, she'd just had the most incredible sex of her entire life, and in that moment, whilst they were together, she'd known he was her soulmate. On the other hand, Elena had taken a leaf out of the Katherine Pierce handbook and manipulated Damon into promising he wouldn't hurt any of her friends or family. If he kept to his word, even after their almighty row, he stood a better chance of her forgiveness.

Closing her eyes, Elena rubbed her hands over her face, mentally preparing herself to go back and face Ric, Vanessa and eventually Damon. However, when she opened her eyes, she was no longer at Duke University, it was dark and she was lying in bed, tangled up in her sheets and covered in sweat. Elena looked at her clock, which told her it was 04:02. Knowing she had no chance of getting back to sleep anytime soon, she felt around under her bed for the loose floorboard which contained her special diary, the one she only wrote in when she had her dreams of Damon. She pulled out the red book and began to write...

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **I haven't forgotten Inactions and Consequences, however life has meant that it had to temporarily be put on hold for a couple of weeks as I couldn't offer the lengthy concentration time periods required to write that story. These chapters do not require the same type of commitment, meaning I was still able to write these. I'm hoping to get a chapter out soon.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	7. Bed of Roses

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for smut and bad language (yeah you know the drill).**

 _Dear Diary_

 _I'm going to write everything about him in this diary now (apart from the important stuff and stuff I don't mind if Stefan and Jeremy find out about). I have to, because something is different and I need to go back to my last entry to explain._

 _Last time I wrote in this diary was when Damon and I went with Ric to Duke, and I was still pissed with Damon for snapping Jeremy's neck. Well a lot has happened since then. Without going into too much detail, a brief summary includes werewolves, doppelgänger linking spells and me being kidnapped. Stefan and I split up, and then we got back together after Katherine compelled aunt Jenna to stab herself with a kitchen knife. Thankfully, Katherine is now safely locked in the tomb where she should have always been._

 _Yet somewhere along the way, I inevitably forgave Damon for what he did when to Jeremy, when he showed his real self, the side I know he is capable of. Caroline's mom was more than willing to kill Stefan and Damon once she found out they were vampires, but instead of Damon wanting to kill her when he had the chance, he didn't. He was the better man. I know he didn't do it for Caroline or me, he did it because I know he cares about Sheriff Forbes as a genuine friend and as much as her actions hurt him, he understood why she wanted to kill him._

 _So, instead of killing her, he made sure the vervain was out of her system and Caroline compelled her to forget what happened. It may not seem like much to most people saying that he didn't kill someone, and I know Stefan wouldn't have killed her either, but for different reasons. Stefan would have let her live because he wouldn't want to upset me or Caroline. Damon didn't do it for anyone else other than for Sheriff Forbes, because he genuinely cares about her._

 _Seeing that soft side to Damon made me melt and I couldn't hate him anymore._

 _After the masquerade ball I was kidnapped by two vampires called Rose and Trevor who wanted to hand me over to a vampire called Elijah (who they said was an Original, whatever that means). Stefan and Damon came to rescue me. Elijah killed Trevor, Damon killed Elijah and the female vampire called Rose, just disappeared. I came out when I knew it was safe and I was stood at the top of the stairs, and Damon was at the bottom, looking gorgeous with a huge smile on his face. For a moment I felt we had that same connection as we did at the pageant. Well anyway, I set off running down the stairs and into his arms when Stefan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed hold of me._

 _Let me just say I love Stefan, he's my boyfriend. But every instinct in my body was telling me to run into Damon's arms, for him to hold me, because only he could make me feel safe. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful to Stefan for holding me to comfort me, but at the same time it didn't feel right. I suspect Stefan knew I was running towards Damon, although I don't think Damon realized. I silently thanked Damon over Stefan's shoulder whilst playing the perfect girlfriend. I just can't understand why I felt the need for Damon so much._

 _After all of that, something strange happened last night, but this time I suspect Damon was behind it. Whilst I was being kidnapped, the Original vampire, Elijah, ripped off my necklace, threw it away and compelled me. I thought it was lost forever. But after I came out of the bathroom last night, it was suddenly around my neck again. Now, he might think I don't know, and I'm not going to confront him because I don't know if I want to find out why he did it, but I suspect Damon brought it back and compelled me to forget him doing it. I'm not jumping to baseless conclusions. Only five vampires knew it was there. Trevor and Elijah are dead, Rose isn't invited into my house, Stefan is terrible at compulsion (although he might be better now he's taking small amounts of human blood, but he wouldn't risk it), which leaves Damon._

 _Damon compelled me! I'm angry. But why would he do that? What could he possibly say (or do) to me that was so bad, he needed to make me forget. I hope he didn't try to kiss me like when he snapped Jeremy's neck. Admittedly, I hope this isn't the case, but this time for different reasons. If he tried to kissed me, I'd want to remember it, and I'm not sure I'd put up the same fight like last time. Does that make me a bad person? Does that make me like Katherine?_

 _This brings me on to my dream. Yes I had another one of my dreams about Damon. This time it felt different. It was definitely triggered by me thinking about Damon rescuing me and suspecting he compelled me, and I know my dream was not what happened because Damon is good at compulsion and I will never find out what it is, unless he removes it, but if it is even close to any part of my dream, I'll be both happy and sad. Happy because Damon has feelings for me, sad because he took away the memory of him telling me about those feelings. Maybe he's more insecure than even I suspect he is. Who am I kidding, Damon Salvatore insecure about a woman? That's an even crazier idea than me falling in love with him, which I'm not, may I add. That's not why I had the dream, it was because Damon saved me and I know he compelled me when he returned my necklace and I'm either angry or sad, I just haven't decided which one yet._

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

Elena placed her toothbrush in the cup and sighed, before checking her arm where blood had seeped out when she was linked to Katherine, a tiny bruise being a reminder of the excruciating pain she'd endured, but at least she was alive. The last couple of days had left her exhausted and she just wanted to curl up in bed and feel safe. Elena took one last look at her reflection in the mirror before making her way to her bedroom, paying little attention to her surroundings as she only had one focus, her bed.

"I like the cute PJ's." Elena suddenly heard Damon say as she looked up and saw him sat on her love seat, playing with something in his hands.

Surprised at his sudden appearance, Elena took a step back."Can this wait until tomorrow Damon? I'm tired." she complained, not wanting to face him so soon after having the urge to rush into his arms.

"I found this for you." Damon smirked as he lifted up her necklace and waving it in the air, before standing up and walking over to her.

"Oh my god, I thought that was lost forever." Elena said, putting her hand to her chest, relief flooding her body. "Thank you." she smiled as she tried to grab the necklace but Damon yanked it away from her. "Can I have it back?" she asked, suspicion edging into her voice as the implications of his actions sunk in.

"I just have to say something first." Damon said hesitantly.

"And then you're going to compel me to forget aren't you?" Elena said folding her arms in annoyance.

"Well yeah, of course I am." Damon furrowed his brow. "I don't want you to remember what I'm about to say."

"Then don't say it!" Elena told him.

"But I have to." Damon said sadly. "I need to do this for me, because I'm selfish and it will be better for everyone once I've said it." he added.

"Well before you make your grand speech and compel me to forget it, can you stay a while?" Elena asked.

"Why? I thought you were tired." Damon frowned.

"I am." Elena admitted. "But if you're going to tell me some secret which you want me to forget, then maybe I can say things that I'd like you to know, but I'm too scared to admit to. At least if I forget I told you, then I wont be afraid of any repercussions" she said as she sat down on the edge of her bed, gesturing Damon to do the same.

"So you won't mind me compelling you?" Damon asked sounding curious as he sat down.

"Yes, of course I mind. But I can't stop you, so I might as well make good use of it." Elena shrugged.

"Fine." Damon said. "Do you want to go first?" he asked.

Elena took a deep breath, slightly nervous regarding what she was about to admit to him. "Sure." she said. "First of all, thank you for saving me today." she smiled.

"You're welcome." Damon frowned. "But isn't it a little obvious I'd come help save you. I'm not going to just let you die." he rolled his eyes.

"I know Damon." Elena sighed. "I just didn't get to thank you properly." she said lowering her gaze.

"You did." Damon told her. "How else would you have thanked me?" he asked, sounding confused.

"When I was running down the stairs, I was running to you." Elena said in a small voice as she nervously began to play with the hem of her pajama shorts. "I wasn't running to Stefan." she admitted.

"Oh." was all Damon could say as Elena looked up at him.

"I knew I'd be safe in your arms." Elena explained.

"But why not Stefan?" Damon asked, still sounding confused.

"Remember the pageant?" Elena finally managed to look Damon in the eye as he just nodded. "Something happened that day. We shared a...connection. Or was it just my imagination." she frowned.

"Yeah, we definitely shared something, a connection maybe." Damon nodded in agreement.

"That day, you rescued me and took me in your arms and when we danced, and I felt...safe." Elena told him.

"Safe?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Elena smiled. "It was just you and me. I'd never felt more connected to someone, or as safe as I did in your arms that day." she admitted.

"Ahh." Damon replied, apparently beginning to understand her reasoning.

"And when I was at the top of the stairs in that house, and I looked down at you, I felt that...that same connection again. I..." Elena started.

"You wanted to be in my arms again so you could feel safe?" Damon interrupted as Elena nodded. "Well that's a first. Nobody has ever described me as safe before." he frowned. "Hmm, maybe I need to compel you to forget that too, don't want to ruin my reputation." he joked.

"No Damon!" Elena said quickly as she grabbed Damon's arm. "Please don't."

"Hey, shh." Damon replied, realizing Elena was deadly serious. "I promise I won't." he smiled looking down at his arm which Elena was holding, prompting Elena to pull away awkwardly.

"I was wondering..." Elena started nervously. "...if you'd hold me." she looked up at him beseechingly as Damon shifted slightly.

"I dunno." he frowned. "I'm not the hugging type." he grimaced.

"Please. For me?" Elena pleaded. "It'll help me sleep." she insisted as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone think I'll do something just because it's for you?" Damon frowned.

"Please?" Elena begged.

"Fine." he sighed in defeat opening his arms awkwardly whilst looking away.

Elena smiled. "Boot's off." she commanded as she stood up and went to close the bathroom and bedroom doors, locking them in the process, before walking back over to a very confused looking Damon who still hadn't removed his boots.

"Is this some new hugging fashion that I'm unaware of?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "Does it require me to get naked?" he asked trying to lighten the tone. "I'm assuming that is why you're locking all of the doors?" he joked.

"No Damon it doesn't." Elena sighed. "But I don't want your dirty boots on my clean sheets." she told him as she sat up against the headboard of her bed. "That side." she pointed to the side of the bed closest to the window where her teddy bear was resting.

Damon finally removed his boots and scuttled up the bed, taking the teddy bear in his arms and grinned. "Ooh, a threesome, I like it." he winked suggestively causing Elena to groan in frustration.

"I'm beginning to regret asking." Elena sighed.

"Does that mean I'm off the hugging hook?" Damon asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

"No!" Elena grinned as she shifted over to him, before taking the bear out of his hands and putting it on the floor before she wrapped her arms around Damon's waist and rested her head on his chest. Causing Damon to stiffen which prompted Elena to look up at him and smile. "You are supposed to wrap your arms around me." she told him as Damon grimaced before putting his arms around Elena's shoulders, causing her to sigh. "That's nice." she whispered into his chest, as Damon noticeably began to relax.

"Okay, so it's not the worst thing in the world." Damon admitted as Elena clung onto Damon's shirt.

"You smell nice." she murmured as Damon rested his cheek on Elena's head.

Damon took in a deep breath, as if smelling her hair. "So do you." he whispered back softly.

"Do you think there will ever be a day when nobody wants to kill or kidnap us?" Elena asked as she absentmindedly began to draw circles with her fingers around the buttons on Damon's shirt.

"And here I was thinking you liked all of this adventure and danger." Damon replied sarcastically.

"Danger is driving a little too fast, or not getting caught trying to buy alcohol..." Elena started.

"You're dating a vampire Elena. Danger comes with the territory." Damon stated.

"And danger also comes with being a doppelganger apparently." Elena sighed.

"We don't know this woman well enough to know whether to trust her or not." Damon said, trying to reassure her. "I mean she kidnapped you. That's not a good way to try and gain someone's trust."

"They were desperate Damon." Elena told him as she absentmindedly continued to playing with his button. "It was as if I were their last hope."

"Well let's just hope that this Elijah guy didn't tell anyone where he was going before I killed him, and hopefully nobody else will ever find out about you." Damon said lifting his head from Elena's as he started to stroke her hair. "Hey, I'll keep you safe." he assured her causing Elena to look up at him.

"I know you will." Elena smiled as her eyes wandered to Damon's lips as she suddenly realized she desperately wanted to kiss him, causing her heart to beat wildly and a mild throbbing sensation began to stir between her legs as her thoughts turned to what could happen if she acted out on her desires.

"Elena..." Damon whispered, pulling her out of her reverie as she managed to drag her eyes away from his lips before cupping his face.

"Damon..." she replied as she noticed his pupil's beginning to dilate and his breathing become heavier whilst she inched up towards his face.

Damon lifted her chin. "We shouldn't...I can't" he said sadly.

"Why not?" Elena asked, disappointment echoing through her voice.

"Because I'm going to have to compel you to forget." he frowned as Elena pressed her forehead against his.

"Then do it!" Elena demanded as Damon looked confused. "Just promise me, when the time comes, you will give me back my memories." she said.

"When will there ever be a right time Elena?" Damon asked. "You said it yourself, it's always going to be Stefan." he sighed.

Elena ran her thumb across Damon's cheek. "I wanted to run into your arms, not Stefan's." she explained slowly. "I think that suggests it won't always be Stefan." she said.

"I thought you were tired." he whispered in a final attempt to try and deter her.

"I've woken up." Elena whispered as she brushed her bottom lip against his. " _You_ woke me up." she added, repeating the action.

"Elena, if we do anything now, you are going to have to tell me when to stop because I'm not sure if I'll have the self control to do it myself." Damon warned, defeated, as Elena straddled his hips.

"Who said anything about me wanting you to stop?" Elena asked, her voice low with desire as Damon slid his hands up the back of Elena's tank top whilst Elena began to unbutton Damon's shirt.

"Here, let me help." Damon winked as he leaned forward and removed his shirt causing Elena to suck in her breath at the sight. "Like what you see?" he smirked at Elena's expression.

"You have no idea." Elena growled as she took his face in her hands and began to kiss him.

This kiss was nothing like Elena had ever experienced before, it was sensual, and initially it was a tentative exploration, as it was their first kiss. Once their confidence in one another grew, so did the passion, their tongues began to taste and explore each other's mouths. Elena could make out a hint of mint and bourbon, with another taste which seemed to be uniquely Damon, the combination was sweeter than any chocolate she'd ever had before. Their tongues soon began to dance as the kiss became more passionate, fiery even, as Elena was completely overcome with desire. Damon pulled her waist closer to him, whilst Elena began to circle her hips, grinding her core against his very prominent erection as she felt the panties under her pajama shorts become wet. The thought that she was even capable of having this effect on him had turned her on even more, making her hold him tighter, feeling the need to rake her fingers through his soft raven hair and trail her other hand down his naked chest running the palm of her hand down the muscular planes of his abs, feeling the tufts of hair around his nipples and leading to his treasure trail..

Unfortunately for Elena, she was a human and breathing was still a requirement, especially when kissing someone like Damon who was leaving her breathless with her desire for him. She momentarily pulled away to breathe and rested her forehead against his to regain her composure.

"You okay?" Damon whispered sounding slightly concerned.

"I don't think okay covers it." Elena panted as one of Damon's hands made its way into her pajama shorts and into her panties. "Damon." Elena breathed, as Damon cupped her core. Elena lifted her leg to allow Damon's hand greater access as he gently began circling her clit before slipping his finger into her folds and probing her entrance.

"You're so wet already." he whispered back, huskily, as Elena grabbed Damon by the hair on the scruff of his neck and pulling him into kiss her once more.

Elena began to moan before pulling out of the kiss once more. "Oh yes...that is good." she panted as she began to grind her core against his hand..

"I want to get to know every square inch of your body." he told her, his voice husky and seductive. "I want to kiss it, lick it, taste it and commit it to memory, it might be a long time before I get the chance to do it again." he said as he lifted the hem of Elena's tank top before she took over and removed it, throwing it onto the floor. "God you're beautiful." Damon moaned as he began to kiss down Elena's jaw and collar bone before making his way down to her breasts.

Damon continued his ministrations in Elena's pajama shorts with one hand, whilst he massaged one of her breasts in the other before swirling his tongue around her nipple and taking it into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Elena.

"Oh my god...Damon." Elena moaned as she grabbed a fistful of his hair at the back of his neck and pulled him in tighter.

Damon removed his hand from her shorts and sucked her juices from his fingers. "Mmm, tasty." he said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Eww...Damon." Elena chided him before he distracted her by taking the other breast in his mouth and repeated the attention he'd given to her other breast. His other hand wandered down the back of Elena's shorts as he cupped her behind and began to guide her hips so her core was rubbing up against his erection, creating the friction she desperately needed. "I want you inside of me..." Elena panted.

"Plenty of time for that." Damon mumbled into her breast before peppering kisses all the way back up her chest and neck, gently nipping with his blunt teeth, an action which sent shivers down her spine, because although Stefan was a vampire, he could never _be_ a vampire with her. With Damon, the threat, or possibility was there, and that thought alone sent more heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"I want to see you." Elena whispered breathlessly as she moved her hands down to Damon's hips to remove his belt and pull down his zipper, slipping her hand into the his jeans and running her hand along Damon's member through the cotton of his boxer briefs, as a low moan escaped Damon's lips. Feeling bold, Elena moved her hand under the waistband of Damon's boxer briefs and began to stroke his length, gasping with surprise as she realized quite how big he was.

"You seem surprised." Damon remarked smugly. "Bigger than you imagined?" he smirked.

"I've never 'imagined' anything before, so I can't really say what I expected." Elena replied, sticking her chin in the air. "But I'm not...disappointed." she added trying to avoid smirking herself as she didn't want to inflate his massive ego any further.

Elena tugged at Damon's jeans as he lifted his hips to help her remove them, she pulled at the elastic of his boxer briefs, allowing her to remove both simultaneously, whilst freeing his member of its restrictive cotton prison, allowing it to stand in it's full glory. Elena wrapped her hand around his member, noticing the pre-cum seeping at the tip. She wiped it around the head as she slowly began to pump up and down, causing Damon to moan with pleasure before he stopped her.

"You carry on like that and this will all be over before it's even started." he warned her as he pulled her towards him and kissed her, tugging at her pajama shorts. Taking the hint Elena climbed off Damon's hips and began to remove her shorts, however Damon was too quick for her.

Within the blink of an eye he'd positioned himself behind her and began to push her shorts and panties down her legs as Elena finished the job and kicked them away once she was free of them. Damon being sat behind meant she could feel his member poking into her back, causing heat to pool into the pit of her stomach. He pushed her hair to one side, exposing her neck and gently sucked on her earlobe, causing Elena to giggle as it was erotic, yet at the same time it tickled. Damon managed to distract her as he put his hands at the back of her thighs and lifted her legs so that they were spread wide, her knees bent with her feet flat to the bed. With one hand he then began to massage one of her breasts and the other reached down to circle her nub, whilst his lips, tongue and his blunt human teeth, simultaneously made their way down her neck. Elena moaned as she rested her head back on his shoulder, allowing him even freer access.

"Damon." Elena moaned softly, his actions not only turning her on, but making her feel safe and protected at the same time.

"I want to taste you." Damon whispered into her ear as Elena suddenly stiffened. "Down there silly." she felt Damon smirk as his talented fingers sped up their motions around her nub, hinting as to what exactly he wanted to taste.

"Really?" Elena asked confused.

"Have you never had it done to you before?" Damon asked as Elena shook her head. "Damon Salvatore, paving the way for Elena's sexual liberation." he announced.

"Why would you want to use your mouth on me?" Elena asked confused. Neither Matt nor Stefan had ever been inclined to be so bold with her. "What do you get out of it?"

Damon stopped what he was doing and turned her slightly so she was facing him. "Giving you pleasure gives me pleasure." he explained. "And trust me, you'll get a lot of pleasure from this." he smiled, his brilliant blue eyes lighting up with eager anticipation.

"Fine." Elena agreed. She was intrigued to know what it was like. As much as Caroline hated Damon, she remembered how much her friend had bragged about Damon's skills with his tongue, meaning she was admittedly curious to find out what all of the fuss was about.

Damon got up from behind her back and moved in front of her. "Lay down." he instructed as she nervously did as she was told.

Damon ghosted his fingers up and down Elena's body, massaging her breasts, whilst he peppered kisses all over her chest, making his way down to her stomach. He lifted himself up on his knees and picked up one of Elena's legs, he kissed the arch of her foot whilst giving her his most smoldering sexy look, his eyes never leaving hers. His mouth made it's way to her ankle as he slowly lathered kisses up her calf, to the back of her knee and the inside of her thigh, making her tremble with anticipation. As he reached the junction between her thighs, Damon placed Elena's leg down on the bed and repeated the action with the other leg. This time however, once he reached her already throbbing core he lowered his body and began to kiss her stomach once more whilst ghosting his fingers up and down the inside of her thighs, practically driving her crazy, whilst carrying a very smug look on his face.

Elena threw her head back and stared up at the ceiling, her heart was racing and she was panting with desire, yet he'd hardly touched her, his skills in the bedroom were already exceeding her expectations. Suddenly Elena felt Damon's hands spread her legs and the hot air of Damon's breath as he blew open her folds, tracing his tongue from the entrance to her core, up her labia and gently circling his tongue around her nub, almost sending Elena through the roof with shock at how much pleasure it was giving her. The throbbing she already had between her legs was already turning into a desperate ache, his teasing was just making it worse.

Damon's tongue began to circle the entrance to her core, causing Elena to almost buck, forcing Damon to place the palm of his hand on the flat of her stomach. Suddenly she felt Damon's tongue inside her, using it in a way where he was fucking her with it, whilst at the same time he began massaging her nub with his finger. A heat began to burn inside of her like she'd never felt before, as she began to moan with pleasure.

"Oh my god...Damon." she panted as the heat of her core building up as she thought she was going to explode.

Damon's tongue began to move north, as he licked and sucked her folds before reaching her nub. He gently inserted two fingers inside her and began to slowly thrust his hand, whilst he took her nub in his mouth and began to suck on the bundle of nerves. The effect was almost instantaneous. Elena practically forgot her own name as the heat which had been building in her stomach began to burn so hot, she thought her entire body would set on fire. The only thing she knew was pleasure and Damon was the one who was responsible for giving it to her.

"Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh yes...Damon." Elena moaned as Damon inserted a third finger and increased the tempo of his thrusting. Suddenly Elena felt the white hot spasms of her orgasm take over her body, her back arched and she momentarily went rigid as heated throbbing in her core turned into convulsions of pleasure, wreaking havoc on her senses. She no longer had the ability to speak, her mouth only able to form a silent O.

Finally the spasms began to subside as Damon withdrew his hand and made his way back up her body, kissing her stomach and chest on his way up, until he was hovering above her. Elena cupped his face, pulling him towards her and kissing him before he got chance to speak, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, which she surprisingly found quite arousing as her core began to gently throb once more.

"Was I right?" Damon asked as he pulled away from the kiss with a huge grin on his face. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

"I think that is the silliest question you've ever asked." Elena smiled as she felt his shaft prodding at her entrance, ready to be invited in.

Elena slid her hand between them and took hold of Damon's length as she lifted her hips and began to rub it against the slickness of her core, whilst Damon bent his head one more time to kiss her.

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispered.

"I've never wanted anything or anyone more in my life." she replied as she positioned him at her entrance.

Damon slowly pushed his hips towards hers as his member slowly filled her up inside, stretching her until they were united as one, causing them both to moan with pleasure. Elena realized Damon was a perfect fit, as if they were made for each other. She also noticed that although foreplay had been about sexual pleasure, and yes they were both highly aroused, once they were together, it was about something more than sex, yet Elena was unable to put her finger on exactly what the feeling was.

Once Elena had adjusted to his length, Damon began to thrust, gently at first, allowing Elena to match his every movement at the same pace. However, Damon began to pick up speed, increasing the friction between them as the heat began building once again in the pit of her stomach. Damon tucked her hair behind her ear as he cupped her face with one hand and ran his hand down her body with the other, pulling her knee up, which she hooked around his waist, to allow for deeper penetration, all the while he carried on kissing her. Elena in turn had one hand behind Damon's neck, raking her fingers through his hair, whilst stroking his face with the other hand.

As they became more desperate with desire for each other, the pace of their thrusts increased, and so did the sound of their moans. After a few minutes Damon spun them around so that Elena was on top before pushing her back as he sat upright. It meant Elena had to do more work, but Damon had decided her breasts were in dire need of attention and set out rectifying that situation whilst Elena circled her hips, grinding her clit against him.

Elena's entire body was becoming more and more sensitive to Damon's touch, especially her nipples under his wicked tongue, yet what she really needed from him to send her over the edge was his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth. Gently grabbing his hair she pulled his head back, his expression was one of someone who was completely at her mercy, like she was at his. She kissed him, biting his bottom lip which elicited a groan of desire from Damon's mouth.

"Harder." Elena moaned as Damon raised thrust upwards with more force, even though Elena suspected he was holding back and not using his vampire strength as it would probably kill her.

Damon rolled them back over so that he was on top once more, he lifted her legs so they were behind his neck, allowing deeper penetration and began thrusting with even greater vigor. Him being so deep inside her sent Elena spiraling and she once again felt the heat building up inside her throbbing core, the telltale signs of her impending orgasm.

"I'm gonna come." she panted.

"Me too, I don't think I can last much longer." Damon managed to say, as he moved her legs so they were wrapped around his waist.

He took her hand and laced it in his, moving their joined hands towards her nub. He guided her finger around her clit and worked it in circular motions until the contractions started, the heat was as intense as when he'd had his mouth on her.

"Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh yes...Damon." Elena cried out as her core suddenly went from intense throbbing to white hot spasms. She felt like her entire body was being ripped apart with heat and pleasure, causing her to arch her back before her body went rigid. As her contractions began to ease slightly Elena opened her eyes and watched Damon as her orgasm was milking his shaft to his own release.

"Oh god...yes...fuck...Elena...yes...aargh..." Damon moaned as his own release took over, his face scrunching up in exquisite agony, making him, in her eyes look even more beautiful than usual. Suddenly his body became rigid before shuddering slightly as Elena felt the wonderful sensation of his warm seed erupting inside of her. Damon collapsed on top of her for a moment to catch his breath, before lifting himself back up onto his forearms.

"That was amazing." Elena smiled as she lifted her head and kissed him as he gave her a sad smile back.

"I agree." Damon nodded as he rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "My turn." Damon finally said as Elena frowned in confusion. "What we just did was amazing but terrible." he told her.

"But..." Elena started as Damon shook his head and put a finger to her lips.

"I love you Elena." Damon whispered. "I guess that's no surprise. What we did here was bad, and it was because of me. I'm bad Elena, I'll never be good enough for you. So for now, I'm going to back off and leave you and my brother alone." he said as tears began to fill Elena's eyes. "Hey, shh, don't cry." he whispered. "If it's meant to be, we'll find our way back to each other."

Elena lifted her head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I hope so." she whispered.

Suddenly Damon's eyes seemed to become even bluer than normal and she couldn't look away. "I want you to close your eyes and count to ten before opening them. Then I want you to go shower and brush your teeth, so you can't smell or taste me." he told her. "When you return from the bathroom, your necklace will be on the nightstand. I want you to put it on." he compelled her. "As soon as you do, you won't remember me ever being here, and you won't remember what we said or did, or even know how you got your necklace back." he added as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Close your eyes." Damon whispered as Elena did as she was told.

Elena felt Damon place a small kiss on her lips as he pulled out of her whilst she slowly began to count to ten. She felt his weight disappear from her bed and heard a whooshing sound. Once she'd finished counting Elena opened her eyes only to find her room empty, however she didn't feel any desire to shower and brush her teeth. Reaching to her neck, Elena realized the necklace was already in place and she knew once again, she'd been dreaming about Damon, yet for some reason, which she couldn't explain, the dream had felt different. She turned back over and quickly fell back to sleep smiling and clutching her teddy bear.

 ** **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.****

 ** **Please like, follow review. It helps feed the muse to get the chapters out quicker.****

 ** **Mandzipop.****


	8. The Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **I apologize now for the monster length this chapter became. I never intended to write this scene, but it came to me in a dream, Damon was naked, I loved it. ;)**

 **On a more serious note, it did get a little out of hand, hope you like it.**

 **Warning for smut, bad language and content of the vampire nature..**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Okay, so I'm officially worried and confused. A lot of stuff has happened since my last diary entry, and yes, I've had another dream, but I'll get onto that later. For now I need to get my thoughts and feelings down, because right now my head is all over the place when it comes to Damon. So I'll start from my last entry._

 _I think Stefan thinks something is going on between me and Damon. I have no idea why, the only thing I can think of is him realizing I was running into Damon's arms when he and Damon rescued me from Rose. The only other option is that he's been reading this diary. I hope not._

 _I better explain how I know Stefan thinks something is going on between Damon and I. When I went to talk to Katherine, Caroline spent the day keeping him busy. Later Caroline asked me if I was cheating on Stefan with Damon because Stefan thought I was 'with Damon', and from what Caroline said, Stefan didn't mean it in the context of being on some mission with Damon. He implied he thought I may have voluntarily 'run off ' with Damon. This is a new development, I mean how many knock backs do I have to give Damon for Stefan to trust me? Damon has been flirting with me for months and I haven't done anything about it. So why would Stefan think I would now? And why would he say something to Caroline and not me? I'm guessing he's said something to Damon because Damon has backed off. Maybe Stefan did realize I was running down the stairs to Damon after all._

 _Yesterday I went to Richmond to try to get Klaus's attention. Rose called Damon who came to 'rescue me'. I got really angry with him and tried to hit him, but he stopped me, we just stood there and every bone in my body told me to kiss him, and I think he knew. Then when we got back, we found out Stefan was stuck in the tomb with Katherine. I blamed Damon, he pinned me up against the wall of the tomb to stop me from running inside to Stefan, so I started hitting him because I could feel his body up against mine, and I know it's wrong to think this, but it felt so good. To make matters worse, he wouldn't let go, it's like he knew I liked it, and he just pressed harder so I just kept hitting him. It's like we were both getting turned on by fighting with each other. And yes, he was slightly turned on by it, I felt his physical reaction, and he knows I felt it._

 _I don't know why he's having this effect on me lately. Being around him is getting so hard. I either want to hit him or kiss him, I just get so frustrated!_

 _Yet again I had one of those strange dreams about Damon (which is why I'm writing it down in this diary). This time is was slightly different though, the trigger was different._

 _Last night after we'd been to the tomb to see Stefan_ _ _Damon took me home_. When I got home I was talking to Jeremy about him being bitten by Katherine. In my dream Damon took me back to the boarding house instead of home and well... Wow, a conversation with Jeremy caused me to have an erotic dream about Damon. Does every little thing have to remind me of him? This all sounds like a schoolgirl crush, but I know he feels the same. _

_I know this is all rushed and confusing, but Bonnie will be here any minute. I wonder how Damon plans to stop me from seeing Stefan._

 _No doubt there will be another diary entry soon, because these dreams about Damon are becoming more frequent._

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

Elena was lost in her own little world, not taking in her surroundings as the trees and fields flew past her. In between storming out of the tomb and Damon driving back to Mystic Falls, neither of them had spoken to each other while sat in the car. Elena was pissed off with Damon for coming to rescue her and because of him, Stefan was now stuck in a tomb with none other than Katherine, who was bound to try and get her claws into him. Due to her lack of observation of her surroundings, Elena hadn't noticed the direction they'd been heading, so she was jolted out of her reverie as Damon suddenly turned the car into the drive of the boarding house, pulling up outside the garage and turning the engine off. Damon got out of the car while Elena just sat their in a huff.

"Get out of the car Elena." Damon said wearily after opening the passenger door and waited for her to get out.

"Why are we here Damon? I thought you were taking me home." Elena snapped.

"Stefan told me to keep you away from the tomb, and right now I don't trust you to do that." Damon explained. "So I thought I'd keep an eye on you here until I can find a more suitable solution." he added, his voice sounding unexpectedly irritated with her as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut, prompting her to receive a dirty look from Damon and giving Elena a small sense of satisfaction knowing she'd managed to wind him up by being aggressive with his precious car.

Damon locked the car and set off towards the house, Elena followed him until they were at the front door. "So what are you going to do then? Lock me in the dungeon?" she asked, folding her arms indignantly.

"It's a worst case scenario option." Damon said nodding thoughtfully, although Elena knew he was only joking. "But I'm hoping you'll be sensible and spend the night in Stefan's room." he added, his voice suddenly softening as the entered the parlor and Damon made his way straight for the wet bar.

"But why?" Elena queried as she sat down on one of the couches in front of the unlit fireplace.

"Because if you go back to the tomb, Katherine will want to make a happy meal out of you, and if she does, there's nothing Stefan, or I can do about it." Damon told her. "And if Stefan starts to get hungry, well..." he trailed off, his eyes falling to the floor.

"Stefan would never hurt me!" Elena told him, sticking her chin in the air.

"Don't underestimate a vampire's need for blood." Damon warned her. "Instinct will overtake emotions, and Stefan doesn't have the self-control to be around human blood to be able to stop, even with you." he said in such a dangerous way she felt shivers running down her spine.

Deep down Elena knew Damon was right, Stefan had been a different person on human blood. On one occasion he'd almost been violent with her, although she was convinced he was just trying to protect her from himself and deep down would never have physically hurt her. However, the problem she had with sleeping in Stefan's bedroom was although it was cozy while he was in it, sleeping in that big bed all alone wasn't particularly appetizing. There was also the double worry of Elijah being around and not knowing what he was up to, which left her feeling unprotected. The boarding house was not the safest place to stay when it came to being a human who needed protection from rogue vampires and sleeping alone.

"Well I'm not staying in Stefan's room. It's creepy without him in it." Elena said as she watched Damon pour himself a glass of bourbon and drank it all down in one before pouring himself another.

"Fine, sleep in one of the other rooms." he said, waving the glass around. "There's plenty to choose from." Damon shrugged as Elena realized she hadn't got her point across. She wanted to feel safe, and although Damon was probably the most ruthless and dangerous vampire she knew, with her, he was different and she could trust him to protect her. Even more so than Stefan in a strange way. Ever since he'd saved her from Rose, being around Damon had suddenly made her feel safe and secure in a manner she couldn't quite comprehend. In her eyes, there was only one solution to her feeling protected in the creepy old house.

"Okay, I'll stay in your room with you!" Elena insisted.

"What? Why?" Damon asked, clearly taken aback by Elena's bold suggestion.

"Because, any vampire can get into this house, Elijah included." Elena told him as Damon took in a deep breath and sighed, making her wonder if Damon hadn't taken this issue into consideration. "And you're the strongest vampire I trust to protect me, and there's no way you'd get to Stefan's room, or any other room for that matter, in time if someone tries to take me." she added, knowing her assault on Damon's protective nature over her would win out.

"I guess." Damon closed his eyes in defeat, he had no argument against her reasoning.

"Good, so I can sleep with you." Elena smiled smugly.

Damon sighed. "Do you have anything to wear?" he asked. "Not that I would be against sharing a bed with you naked..." he winked suggestively.

"No funny business." Elena replied. "But no I haven't." she said sheepishly, realizing there was a slight flaw in her plan.

Damon rolled his. "You can wear something of mine." he offered, before opening a drawer and removing what looked like a bunch of keys from it. He walked over to the windows and began to the lock them, something Elena had never seen Damon do before.

"What are you doing?" Elena frowned.

"Making sure you can't escape while I go shower." Damon grinned smugly while he continued to work his way around the windows and to the front door. When he'd eventually finished he put the keys in his pocket and stood at the entrance to the parlor. "Come on, I'll find you something to wear. You can shower and change in one of the other rooms." he told her, setting off upstairs to his bedroom as Elena followed him.

Elena realized she'd never been in Damon's room before and was curious to know what it was like. Vision's of it being decorated in black popped into her mind as they walked down the hall towards a part of the house she'd never explored before. Damon opened the door and she followed him inside and was quite surprised at what she saw as she began to look around and take in her surroundings with interest.

The walls were the same wood paneling in keeping with the rest of the house. The floor was also wooden, however it was partially covered by a Persian rug, of the type which Damon seemed to be fond of. There was a large fireplace, which matched the style of the rest of the fireplaces in the house. The huge leaded windows were the same as what were downstairs, these however, were partially hidden by heavy red and gold drapes. Standing next to the window was an over-sized, wooden framed full length mirror. The only thing adorning the walls was a large flat screen TV which surprised Elena as she'd never thought Damon would be the type to watch television. The largest wooden four poster bed she'd ever seen dominated the room with red and gold bedding bearing the same pattern as the drapes. She noticed a large dresser in the corner of the room housing an iPod docking station, which was next to a door leading to the room Damon had just entered, him having switched the light on from the inside. From where she was stood she could tell it was his closet as she could see his assortment of dark jackets hanging from a rail. As she continued to look around, Elena noticed a set of wide open double doors, leading to a bathroom which was almost as large as his bedroom. The bathroom was beautifully decorated in dark tiles with a large white bath, and a clear glass fronted shower, big enough to house the entire Mystic Falls High cheerleading team. The lighting in the bedroom was warm and soft, giving it and almost romantic vibe. Overall the room was minimalist in design yet slightly ornate in style, matching Damon's personality perfectly.

"Here." Damon called out emerging from the closet with a number of items of unsurprisingly black clothing, as he walked over to his dresser and pulling out some boxer briefs from the top drawer, before handing them to her along with a black t-shirt. "Will that be okay?" he asked as Elena nodded, noticing he still had some clothes in his hands. "For me. I usually sleep naked." he grinned, causing Elena to blush. "There's a bedroom next door with a bathroom, you can shower and change in there if you want." he added.

"Thanks." Elena smiled as she turned to leave, but not before noticing Damon walking into the bathroom and removing his top. Deciding it would be best if she didn't see what was underneath, she scurried out of the room to try to find the spare bedroom Damon had been talking about.

Elena quickly located the room next to Damon's which was surprisingly bright and airy. The dark paneling had been painted an off white, an almost stone color with pale blue and white bedding. The effect was clean and more feminine than the rest of the house. The bathroom was tiled brilliant white with a good sized shower, (although nothing compared to the monster Damon had) however there was no bath and the room felt almost sterile in comparison to Damon's luxurious counterpart.

Stepping into the shower, Elena stood under the faucet, allowing it to wash the day away. She was still slightly worried what Stefan and Katherine were up to, and although she trusted Stefan, Katherine was an entirely different story. Her problems however, were a little closer to home as she was more concerned whether she could trust herself around Damon and was beginning to almost regret her suggestion of sleeping with him in his bed.

Of late, Elena's feelings towards Damon had changed considerably. Only just over a month ago she hated him for snapping Jeremy's neck, however after his plan to keep Caroline's mom alive she'd mellowed towards him, and their friendship was almost back to it's old status prior to the Jeremy incident. Although, of late things had changed somewhat since he and Stefan had rescued her from Rose, and she saw Damon waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Right in that moment, her tummy had flipped at the sight of him. For some reason Elena hadn't managed to shake that feeling and every time she saw him it only got worse. The situation was getting so bad that when Damon came to rescue her from Slater's apartment earlier in the day, she'd tried to slap him because it was either that or kiss him. Even trying to slap him hadn't helped, instead it had just turned her on even more. For some reason, Damon had the ability to get her worked up both mentally and sexually, just by arguing with her. And now she was about to voluntarily walk into the lions den, and she wasn't sure she could trust her own self control to be around him.

Elena dried off, brushed her teeth and changed into Damon's t-shirt and boxer briefs, but keeping her own lacy red panties on underneath, before heading back to Damon's room, where he was folding towels and putting them into a laundry basket. He was already changed into a black t-shirt and black sweat pants, his hair was still a little damp from the shower making it look even darker than usual, and making him look even sexier.

"You can sleep on that side of the bed." Damon told her pointing to the side closest to the window.

"That's fine, it's the side I normally sleep on." Elena replied as she walked round and pulled back the comforter before settling down into the most sumptuous mattress she'd ever known and facing the window.

Damon got in on his side of the bed. "Goodnight Elena." he said quietly as he turned the lights out.

"Goodnight Damon." Elena whispered back, closing her eyes, as she tried to go to sleep.

The problem with sleeping next to Damon Salvatore was that it was impossible. Even with the lights off and her back to him, his sex appeal seemed to ooze out of every pore of his body. His smell engulfed her senses, from the t-shirt she'd borrowed to the sheets on his bed and to the vampire himself lying only a few feet away from her. Elena could hear him breathing softly, and while they lay as far away from each other as possible, Elena wanted nothing more than bury her head into his chest whilst he wrapped his arms around her. That thought was keeping her awake, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it, thus sleep was no longer an option.

"What's wrong Elena? Your brain is keeping me awake." Damon complained as she heard the bed move, suggesting he'd turned to face her.

"I can't sleep." Elena sighed as she turned over, enough light peering in through the curtains to confirm her suspicion regarding him turning over as she could just make out the features of his face.

"Why not?" Damon asked lifting his head from his pillow and resting it on his hand.

"I'm still pissed at you." Elena lied, knowing she needed to be careful, her vision might be impaired by the light, but Damon would be able to see her as clear as if in daylight.

"Why? All I've done is save your ass and do exactly what Stefan asked me to." Damon demanded as he sat up and turned the light on before turning to face Elena once more.

"He did not ask you to keep me a prisoner." Elena argued back as she sat up legs crossed, to face him.

"Yeah well, the lengths I have to go to, to save you from yourself are having to become more extreme now that you are on a suicide mission." Damon huffed.

"I am not on a suicide mission." Elena said through gritted teeth.

"So what was today all about? Huh?" Damon asked, waving his arms in the air. "Letting Klaus know you exist, you don't call that a suicide mission?" he cried out.

"I'm trying to keep you and Stefan alive." Elena pointed at Damon.

"Newsflash Elena, Stefan and I are already dead." Damon growled, his eyes blazing.

"You don't seem dead to me!" Elena yelled back, folding her arms as she realized she wasn't wearing a bra which left her feeling a little exposed.

"Do you know any living person who have these?" Damon asked as veins appeared around his eyes which had turned red, but most importantly to Elena, his fangs grew.

Elena knew he was trying to make a point, however he'd made the wrong one. Instead of being angry with him for showing her his vampire face, her irritation suddenly disappeared and was replaced with fascination. The only occasion where Damon had revealed his vampire face in her presence had been when he'd attacked Bonnie, but even then she hadn't seen him, as it had been dark and Damon had had his back turned to her at the time. Elena was taken aback by how evil and beautiful he looked all at once, every instinct inside of her wanted to touch his face, especially his teeth, something she knew she could never do with Stefan.

"Wow, I've never really seen your vampire face before." Elena said quietly as she edged towards Damon. "Can I touch them." she asked pointing at his teeth.

"They're as sharp as razor blades, you'll cut yourself." Damon warned her.

"Please?" Elena begged.

Damon sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." he told her as he opened his mouth wide enough for her to touch them.

Elena ran her finger along the edge of the tooth before realizing it had cut her finger open. "Ouch." she whimpered.

Damon's features quickly returned to normal, a sign of his amazing self control around human blood. "Told you." he sighed. "I'll get something to fix it." he told her as he turned to get out of bed.

"No!" Elena said grabbing his arm and stopping him as she held out her finger, which was now covered in blood, to him. "It's okay. I trust you." she smiled to a surprised looking Damon.

Damon gently took her finger in his hand, and placed it into his mouth, all the while his blue eyes never leaving hers as he began to suck on the bloodied digit. Immediately the pain disappeared and was replaced by something entirely different, now it was a dull throb of desire between her legs. Elena felt Damon swirl his tongue seductively around her finger, while he closed his eyes and moaned, allowing her to feel the vibrations, sending electric currents running down her arm and throughout her body. Elena closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure, a feeling she never wanted to end.

"Elena?" Damon whispered curiously after he took her finger out of his mouth, causing Elena to open her eyes in surprise and dismay at the sudden loss of contact.

"That felt...really good." Elena frowned. "Is that normal?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"For some humans yes. I used to enjoy it." Damon shrugged. "But most don't." he added shaking his head.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I think it's because you trust me not to hurt you. It allows you to relax and truly experience it." Damon told her. "If you tense up, even slightly, it could hurt. When you relax and give into it, it can feel good for a human." he smiled.

"Why is that?" Elena asked, stroking the part of her finger Damon had been sucking on.

"I'm not entirely sure." Damon frowned. "I was once told the greater the connection between the human and the vampire, the better it can be." he said.

"Oh so you've only _heard_ about why it's better?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"I never really cared about a human since I became a vampire Elena, so I don't know if it's true." Damon admitted. "I only experienced it as a human...with Katherine." for a fleeting moment Damon's face took on a far away expression before returning back to concentrate on their conversation.

"And what was it like, for you as a human?" Elena asked.

Damon narrowed his eyes for a moment. "It made me feel...lightheaded." he said thoughtfully. "But when she fed me her blood, I'd get a buzz from it, then it would make me feel sleepy." he added, a smile creeping around his mouth.

"So it didn't hurt?" Elena asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No Elena, it didn't hurt." Damon shook his head with a small smile.

"It gave me a headache when you fed me your blood." Elena told him.

"That's because I forced you. It's different when you _want_ to drink vampire blood." Damon explained. "Feeding and blood sharing is not the same thing. There are ways to make sure biting doesn't hurt too." he told her. "But I didn't use any of those methods on you just now." he frowned. "It probably felt good because I didn't bite you."

"I want to know what it's like." Elena whispered. "To be bitten." she added, lowering her eyes.

"No you don't Elena!" Damon told her. "And you can never tell Stefan about this conversation." he warned her, trying to end the subject. "This is not something you can do with him. He doesn't have the self control."

"I know that. But you do." Elena smiled at him hopefully.

"I _really_ don't think that's a good idea." Damon eyed her wearily.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because you're Stefan's girlfriend." Damon replied tersely.

"What's that got to do with it?" Elena frowned.

Damon shook his head. "He wouldn't like it if he found out." he told her.

"Stefan doesn't need to know does he?" Elena asked, pleading with her most innocent look. "He's in the tomb right now, I'm not going to tell him." she smiled coyly.

"What if it's sexual?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow, clearly trying to put her off.

"Did you find it sexual with Katherine?" Elena replied.

"Not really." Damon admitted.

"And did she show any indication it was sexual on her part?" Elena asked.

"At the time I thought so." Damon frowned. "But now I have no idea, she was probably just using me." he said sadly.

"If it gets hot and heavy for me, I can always tell you to stop." Elena told him confidently.

"Why are you so intent on doing this?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You said it made you sleepy, it might... help me sleep." Elena lied, knowing full well she just wanted to know if Damon drinking her blood after he'd bitten her, would feel as good as when he was sucking her finger.

"Um...I don't know about this." Damon said hesitantly.

"Please." Elena begged, her lips forming a pout.

Damon sighed. "Just don't tell Stefan okay?" he told her, holding his hands up in defeat.

"I won't, I promise." Elena grinned.

"I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this." Damon shook his head in disbelief. "Turn around." he said as Elena turned to face the window.

"Why am I facing away from you?" she asked.

"Trust me Elena, it's for the best." Damon told her. "I'm trying to make sure things don't get 'too hot and heavy'." he said.

"Oh." Elena said, slightly surprised. "You think it's possible?"

"With you, anything is possible." Damon sighed. "Right so here's what we're going to do. I'm going to bite my wrist and then I'll bite your neck. As soon as I do, you need to start drinking the blood from my wrist." he explained. "But you might need to bite it to keep the wound open."

"Won't that hurt?" Elena asked.

"I'm a vampire Elena, of course it won't hurt." Damon chuckled. "If you suck hard enough the wound should stay open. It's only if it starts to close, will you need bite it." he explained.

"Okay." Elena replied nervously.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Damon asked. "If you're even slightly hesitant it could hurt, no matter how gentle I am with you." he explained.

"I'm positive." Elena told him sounding more confident. "I'm really intrigued to know what it feels like." she said enthusiastically.

"Just try not to spill blood on the sheets." Damon warned her.

"Now that is what I am afraid of." Elena laughed.

"Can we just get this over and done with?" Damon asked, his voice sounding tired.

"I'm ready." Elena replied as Damon tucked her hair around one shoulder of exposing her neck, before gently running his finger up and down her jugular.

"This is the exact spot where I'll bite you." he whispered into Elena's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Do it!" Elena said softly, as Damon move in behind her so she was sat between his legs.

"Remember to let me drink first." Damon reminded her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Just to keep you steady." he explained.

"I know." Elena whispered as suddenly Damon's wrist appeared in front of her with puncture wounds where blood was beginning to pool around the two holes.

Elena felt Damon's breath on her neck and before she had time to register another thought, she felt pinpricks enter at the exact location Damon had warned her about. The initial sensation was slightly painful, but only for a moment as Damon removed his fangs and began to gently suck on her blood. His tongue sensually lapping around the wound sent heat pooling to the pit of her stomach. Elena moaned involuntarily before taking Damon's wrist into her mouth as she began to mimic his actions.

The taste was nothing like she expected. It wasn't the coppery flavor she'd last experienced when he'd forced her to drink his blood, instead this time the taste was of Damon himself. It was fresh, clean, warm and sweet, yet slightly musky with a hint of bourbon. Absently Elena wondered if there was enough alcohol in his body to make her feel her drunk, although that thought soon disappeared as the effects of Damon drinking her blood and her drinking his began to take over.

At first Elena had begun to feel a little lightheaded, just as Damon had warned her, but simultaneously she was feeling the buzz of his blood, which not only made everything clearer, but was causing her to have a sexual response to the experience. This was what Damon had been trying to protect her from, and she also knew she was supposed to be the one to stop it, but she couldn't. His blood was delicious and it was making her feel so good, so much so, she began to feel the dull ache between her legs intensify. Elena wondered if this was what it felt like to be a vampire and if this was what human blood tasted like to them. That thought also disappeared as the ache between her legs turned into a gentle throb and her mind became full of Damon. Elena now knew she had gone past the point of no return, she was going to require the other desire in her body to be addressed before the night was over and Damon was the only one who would be able to fulfill her needs.

Damon pulled Elena in tighter to him as he moaned into her neck, sending vibrations throughout her body. Elena could feel the tip of his erection through his sweat pants, giving her a sense of relief that she was not the only one feeling turned on by this experience. As aroused as she was, she knew it wasn't just sexual, this was the connection Damon had been talking about, and Elena knew Damon was feeling it too. They'd always had a strange bond, something she'd never experienced with anyone else, a connection which could possibly be put down to Bonnie's prophesy about her and Damon, to which she'd never paid much attention to, but yet had never forgotten. If this was what being linked to your soulmate was like, she never wanted their tie to be severed. To Elena this was almost heaven, but even now, she needed more.

Elena pulled up the t-shirt she was wearing, and moved Damon's hand up from her waist so he was cupping her breast, as she desperately wanted to feel him touching her naked flesh. Fortunately for her he offered no resistance, instead, he began to gently pinch her nipple, causing it to pebble and her to moan into his wrist. Instinctively Elena began to suck harder to ensure the wound didn't close, while at the same time moving her free hand behind her so she could run her fingers through Damon's soft raven hair, a physical need to have as much bodily contact with him as possible.

Damon moved his hips behind Elena, pressing his erection up against her behind, a statement of his needs and intentions created by her inability to recognize the warning signs relating to the bond they shared. The confidence Elena had felt when she suggested she would be able to stop if things got hot and heavy was gone. It was replaced by a desire matching Damon's, a desire neither had expected to be quite so intense.

The lightheadedness from earlier was now gone. Instead it was replaced by a feeling of power and being full of energy, she felt anything but tired. The sexual needs urgently running through her body were now beginning to outweigh her want for Damon's blood. Elena knew if she stopped now, her self control would be lost, she needed to have Damon connected to her in other ways, yet she was sure if she carried on, her desire for him would possibly only get even more intense.

Damon must have read Elena's mind as he pulled away just before she did. Elena turned her head to look at him. He had a small rivulet of blood running from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Her reaction was not what she expected. Instead of disgust, he looked beautiful, sinister and unbelievably sexy at the same time. Elena turned her body round so she was knelt between his legs, facing him, allowing her to look at him before grabbing his face with both of her hands and licking the blood from his chin, not caring what it tasted like. Her need to taste him was all she could think about, everything else was irrelevant. Damon closed his eyes and hitched his breath as her tongue stopped at the corner of his mouth.

Damon opened his icy blue eyes and looked at her intently, his pupils dilated with lust. "I guess we left it too late to stop." he chuckled seductively.

"We left it too late to stop the moment your blood was in my mouth." Elena told him breathlessly as she began to stare longingly at his lips.

"Elena..." Damon whispered as he lifted his knees and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into him and cupping her face with the other hand. "You have a little, just here..." he added as his tongue slid across her jaw and up to the corner of her mouth, prompting Elena to moan with pleasure as she felt her panties become wet with desire.

Something suddenly snapped inside Elena, she wasn't sure if it was Damon's actions or his blood swirling around in her system, but she had animalistic carnal desires which were of titanic proportions. Unable to control herself, she lunged at Damon with more force than either of them anticipated, catching him off guard and pushing him onto his back, so she was lying flat on top of him as she began to kiss him.

Damon reacted immediately by kissing her back with an equal amount of fervor, pulling her behind up with his hand so their hips were level, allowing Elena to feel Damon's erection up against her core, increasing the throbbing between her legs. Their tongues deftly exploring each other's mouths, Damon's amazing kissing skills drawing her in, allowing her to match his, sharing a deeper knowledge as if they'd been intimate together for hundreds of years instead of this being their first time. The kiss felt new and familiar all at once, as if her body was recognizing its soulmate.

Soon air began to run out, forcing Elena to pull away slightly, her teeth tugging at Damon's bottom lip as she did, earning her a moan from him which just fueled her desire for him even further. Elena pulling away gave Damon the opportunity to get the upper hand and quickly rolled them over so he was on top , hovering above her before kneeling up slightly and ripping the t-shirt she was wearing open, prompting Elena to plaster a fake pout on her face.

"I liked that t-shirt." she complained, although deep down the sheer power he exuded just heightened how turned on he was making her feel.

"I've got plenty more." Damon growled as he froze for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he frowned.

"You have no idea." Elena smiled as she cupped his face before raising her head to kiss him. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." she whispered as Damon rested his forehead against hers before kissing her once more, only this time the kiss was less fiery, it was sweeter, almost loving.

"God you're beautiful." Damon whispered as his lips tenderly met hers once more.

Instead of dampening Elena's arousal, the tender kiss only fueled her need for Damon, however the desire had changed from animalistic want, to a desperate emotional void which needed fulfilling for which Damon was the only one who could satisfy her.

As Damon kissed her, his hands began to carefully roam her body, his touch was gentle, delicate, yet sensual all rolled into one. He knew exactly where she would be the most sensitive without tickling her, which was undoubtedly a fine line to cross. Elena pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, her own need to explore his body was yet to be satisfied. Damon hoisted himself up, leaning back on his haunches before removing the offending item, messing up his hair a little in the process, giving him a cuteness which Elena had never seen before, prompting a small smile on her face. The smile was only temporary as she began to take in his body, which she could only compare to what she'd previously seen with Stefan and Matt. Although she'd seen Damon's body before, she'd never taken in the nuances in comparison to the physical aspects of the men she was already familiar with, although she now knew she could no longer categorize Stefan and Matt as men. Stefan was only seventeen when he turned, and although he had a fantastic physique, he'd still yet to completely fill out, the same applied to Matt.

Damon's body no longer held any resemblance to that of a teenager, he exuded the masculinity of a fully grown man. He was muscular, but not overly so, filled out, yet still a slender build. It suddenly occurred to Elena she had no idea how old Damon was when he turned, but judging by his body alone, she assumed he must have been in his mid twenties.

Making a mental note to ask Damon his human age later, Elena began to ran her hands up and down his chest, before gradually exploring the tufts of hair around his nipples. She grew bolder as her fingers made their way down his abs until she found his slender hips and traced the line of hair down his treasure trail. Suddenly Damon took hold of her wrists and halted her exploration. Elena looked up at his face, desperate to carry on, but Damon had a devilish grin on his face and clearly had other ideas. He pushed her arms back so they were above her head before bending down and kissing her.

"Leave them there until I tell you." he commanded as Elena nodded in compliant agreement, speechless from the combination of nervousness from being with Damon for the first time and being incredibly turned on.

Damon began to kiss under Elena's jaw and down her neck. His blunt teeth scraped along her jugular, sending heat pooling inside her stomach as he swiped his tongue up and down where he'd bitten, around where the now healed wound would have been, ensuring no blood was missed. His hands ghosted down Elena's arms and down the sides of her body, as he edged his way down to her collar bone and chest, nudging her legs further apart in the process. The effect of having her body outstretched meant all of her nerve endings were more exposed, heightening her senses every time Damon placed his fingers, lips or tongue on her skin, causing the ache between her legs to increase whenever he touched her, prompting Elena to whimper with pleasure at every contact.

Damon ran his hands up Elena's waist and cupped her breasts, and began to massage one, gently pinching her nipple with just enough force to make it pebble and heighten the sensitivity, while at the same time he looked her in the eyes with the most intense of stares. A look so full of lust and desire, of which Elena had ever seen in her life as he took the other breast into his mouth. Firstly he swiped his tongue around her areola before delicately taking her nipple between his teeth and sucking on it.

"Oh my god...Damon." Elena moaned as he carried on paying detailed attention to extracting as much sensitivity from her breast as was physically possible. When Elena's moans indicated she was borderline unable to take any more, he swapped breasts and repeated the action, causing frustration on Elena's behalf as she was desperate to touch him, but she couldn't because she'd wordlessly agreed to leave her arms where they were for the foreseeable future.

Elena watched on as Damon's lips traveled down her flat stomach until her reached the waistband of the boxer briefs she was wearing. Damon hooked his fingers under the elastic as Elena raised her hips and legs to allow him to remove them, revealing the lacy red panties she'd been wearing underneath, causing Damon to grin. He bent his head down and began kissing the outside of her panties, around her core and nub, swiping his tongue along the edge of the lace, practically sending Elena into orbit with his teasing, which was again, only made worse by her promise to keep her arms above her head. Although she'd never experienced it before, Damon's ministrations were enough to make her desperate for Damon's mouth on her core. Neither Stefan or Matt had shown any inclination to be so adventurous with her, however Elena knew from Caroline's time with Damon, he was an absolute master of the art of pleasuring a woman and liked to worship every part of the female anatomy.

Damon pulled her panties to one side and ran his fingers up her slit, causing Elena to moan with pleasure. "Are those panties wet for me?" Damon asked innocently as he sucked her juices from his fingers before frowning. "Still not wet enough, we'll have to do something about that." he grinned as Elena just looked at him in shock, she'd never been so turned on in her life and he was intending to make it even more intense. "Don't worry, you'll be screaming my name soon enough." he promised as he began to tug at her panties before removing them. Damon once again sat back on his haunches and looked at her as if she were a goddess. "Fuck, you're so beautiful Elena." he said in quiet awe as he picked up her right leg and brought her foot to his mouth.

He began to kiss her instep as his hands simultaneously massaged her foot, instantly relaxing her and causing her to moan with a different type of pleasure. Damon's lips made their way to the inside of her ankle as he continued the massage with one hand and while ghosting his fingers down the back of her calf with the other. Propping her ankle over his shoulder, Damon's kisses made their way down the inside of her calf while he simultaneously stroked her shin. His kisses made their way down the inside of Elena's thigh until he met the juncture of her thigh and core before he stopped, as the panting Elena whimpered in protest. Damon grinned, as he set to repeat the action with the other leg.

When Damon reached her core the second time, he repeated his earlier actions of running his fingers up her slit and sucked on her juices, his eyes closed as if he were tasting the finest wine. "A little wetter." he smiled. "But I'm sure we can still make improvements." he said as he nestled his head between her legs. "You can move your arms now." he added as Elena gave a huge sigh of relief, she wasn't sure how she would have coped without the ability to touch him.

Elena looked down and she watched as Damon spread her legs further apart before tasting her for the first time, his tongue expertly making it's way up her slit, forcing Elena to throw her head back on the pillow as her body began to writhe with pleasure, until Damon firmly put the palm of his hand on her stomach.

Damon's fingers spread her folds, Elena felt the hot air of Damon's breath as he blew into her entrance, tracing his tongue from the entrance of her core, up her labia and gently circling his tongue around her nub, sending Elena almost dizzy from the amount of pleasure he was giving her. The throbbing she already had between her legs was already turning into a desperate ache, his prior teasing had just been the start, his current actions were making it even worse.

Damon's tongue began to circle the entrance to her core, causing Elena to try to buck against the force of Damon's hand on her stomach, but to no avail as he was too strong. Suddenly Damon's tongue was inside her, using it in such a way to mimic fucking her with it, while at the same time he began to massage her nub with his thumb. Elena grabbed Damon's hair with one hand and the sheets of the bed beside her with the other to try to compensate for her inability to move as a heat began to burn inside of her like she'd never felt before and moans of pleasure started to emerge from her lips.

"Oh yes...yes...Oh my god...Damon." she panted as the heat inside her core was becoming so intense she thought she was going to explode.

Just as Elena thought she was about to come, Damon changed tactics, his tongue began to move north, as he licked and sucked her folds with a precise amount of pressure until he reached her clit. He gently inserted two fingers inside her and began to slowly pump his hand in and out, whilst he took her nub in his mouth and began to suck on the small bundle of nerves. Almost immediately Elena was rendered speechless, practically forgetting her own name as the heat which had been building in her stomach began to burn so hot, she thought her entire body ware about to set on fire and the flames would engulf her. The only thing she could register in her mind was pleasure and it being Damon who was the one responsible for giving it to her.

"Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh yes...Damon...fuck..." Elena panted out as Damon inserted a third finger and increased the tempo of his thrusting. Elena held onto Damon's hair even tighter and grabbed the fingers of the one he had placed on her stomach with the other hand, her grip sharing the intensity of what she felt with Damon as the white hot spasms of her orgasm take over her body. Suddenly her back arched and she momentarily went rigid as heated throbbing in her core turned into convulsions of pleasure, wreaking havoc on her senses. A quiet scream escaped her lips.

"Damon...ah...ah...ah...yes...yes..." she cried as Damon laced their fingers together while releasing the pressure he was placing on her stomach and stopping what he was doing to watch her ride out her orgasm.

Finally the spasms began to subside as Damon withdrew his hand from her core and removed his sweat pants before making his way back up her body, kissing her stomach and sucking a nipple on his way, until he was finally hovering above her. Elena cupped his face with both hands, pulling him in towards her and kissing him before he got chance to speak, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, which she found surprisingly arousing as her core began to gently throb once more.

"Judging by all the noise you were making, I'd say you enjoyed that." Damon grinned as he pulled away from the kiss.

"You have no idea." Elena smiled as she felt his shaft prodding at her entrance, ready to be invited in.

Curious to see his manhood, Elena looked down at his engorged length and was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. His member was significantly larger than both Stefan and Matt's, and considerably more attractive, she'd have gone as far as to say it was inviting her to want to engage in the activities she'd never had the confidence to do before. Wrapping her hands around his shaft, she wiped the seeping pre-cum around the tip and began to pump him gently, earning her the most beautiful sounding moan of pleasure escaping from Damon's lips before he managed to regroup and focus on her.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" he whispered.

"I don't think I've never wanted anything or anyone more in my life than how much I want you now." Elena replied as she lifted her hips and began to rub Damon's length against the slickness of her core. "I want you inside of me." she whispered as she positioned his length at her entrance, whilst Damon bent his head so their foreheads were touching.

Damon pushed his hips forward allowing him to enter her. "Fuck Elena, you're so tight and wet." he moaned.

Elena hitched her breath at the wonderful sensations taking over her body. "I think you are entirely responsible for the wet part." she managed to giggle before gasping with pleasure.

Damon tucked her hair behind her ear before running his hand down her body with the other, pulling her knee up slowly pushing his hips towards hers as his member slowly filled her up inside, stretching her until they were united as one, causing them both to moan with pleasure. Elena instantly knew she and Damon were a perfect fit, as if they had been made for each other. Once Elena had adjusted to his length, Damon began to thrust, gently at first, allowing Elena to match his every movement at the same pace. However, Damon began to pick up speed, increasing the friction between them as the heat began building once again in the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly Damon pulled out and turned Elena over so she was lying flat on her stomach before pulling her hips up slightly. "Do you trust me?" Damon asked as Elena felt his fingers circling her entrance, making her feel desperate for them to be connected once more, so much, she'd have probably agreed to anything in that moment.

"Yes." she whispered as Damon nudged her legs slightly apart before entering her slowly, allowing Elena to feel his member slide into her, deeper than she'd ever experienced before, at an angle that was so perfect she thought she'd been taken to heaven.

Damon was positioned himself on top of Elena, almost flat on her back as he began to thrust, slowly at first before picking up the pace, however due to the awkwardness of the position, tempo wasn't the main requirement for pleasure, it was all about position. Although Elena wasn't able to move much, the sensations engulfing her were causing her to pant so much, she felt as though she'd run a marathon. Damon tucked Elena's hair to one side as he began to suck her neck in the exact spot where he'd bitten her while at the same time he slid his hand underneath her and began to massage her nub.

The throbbing in her core began to intensify rapidly, while the heat which had been pooling in her stomach began to turn into a magma chamber full of lava whilst she was a volcano threatening to erupt. The attack on her senses finally took its toll as white hot spasms ripped through her core.

"Fuck...Damon..." she cried out, her eyes almost watering with pleasure, feeling her inner walls contracting around Damon's member while he tenderly kissed her shoulder and ghosted his fingers down her neck until she was completely spent.

Damon pulled out and maneuvered them so Elena was positioned on top, impaling herself on his length and hovering above him. He tucked her hair behind her ears before moving his hands to cup her behind and providing support while Elena's hips gyrated as he thrust up allowing them to match each other's rhythm. They both began to pant and moan with pleasure as Elena rested her forehead on Damon's, a sign her human strength was beginning to wane from the earlier exhaustion of the incredible orgasms she'd already experienced. Damon must have picked up on this as he suddenly sat up, holding her tightly, allowing her to take it a little easier, although the friction of the position was beginning to increase the intensity of the throbbing between her legs, encouraging her to circle her hips with a even more vigor than before due to the intense pleasure caused by grinding her clit against him.

Their position meant Elena was slightly above him, giving her a sense of power, she gently grabbed Damon's hair and pulled his head back, revealing a look of true love and an expression of someone who was completely at her mercy, like she was at his. They held their arms around each other even tighter, their bodies intertwined in a desperate need to have as much skin on skin contact as possible, as if the world would end if they were ever separated. Needing to feel even closer, Elena kissed him, gently biting his bottom lip in the process, which elicited a groan of desire from Damon's mouth

Damon rolled them back over so that he was on top once more, he lifted her legs so they were around his waist, allowing deeper penetration and began to move his hips, lacing his fingers through hers, feeding their need to be united as one.

"Harder." Elena moaned, as she increased the tempo of her own movements matching him thrust on thrust. The vigor of their movements and him being so deep inside her sent Elena spiraling and she once again felt the heat building up inside her throbbing core, the telltale signs of her impending orgasm.

"I'm not going to last much longer." Damon warned her breathlessly.

"Me either." Elena managed to say, as Damon unlaced their fingers, cupping her face with one hand and stroking her cheek while sliding the other between them as he began to massage her nub.

"Fuck...Elena..." Damon panted, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh my god...yes...Damon..." Elena cried out at the top of her voice as her core suddenly went from intense throbbing to white hot spasms. She could barely breathe as she felt like her entire body was being ripped apart with the sheer force of the orgasm, causing her to arch her back before her body went rigid. All the while Elena miraculously managed to keep her eyes open so she could watch Damon find his own release.

"Oh god...yes...fuck...Elena...yes...aargh..." Damon cried as his orgasm took over, his face scrunching up in what looked like pleasurable agony, making him, in her eyes look even more beautiful than usual, heightened by the knowledge she was responsible for what he was experiencing. Suddenly his body became rigid before shuddering slightly as Elena felt his warm seed erupting inside of her. Damon collapsed on top of her for a moment to catch his breath. Eventually he lifted himself back up onto his forearms and kissing her, while pulling out or her before rolling over and lying on his back.

"I wish we could do that every day." Elena sighed, wrapping her arm around Damon's chest while he enveloped her in his arms.

"One day." he replied, resting his cheek on Elena's head and stroking her shoulder.

"Mhmm." Elena agreed, with a sigh of contentment as she absently began to draw circles on his chest.

"You sleepy yet?" Damon whispered, reaching out and turning the lights off.

"Hmm, well see." Elena replied closing her eyes.

"Elena." Jeremy's voice echoed through her head. "You need to get up, Bonnie will be here soon." he called out.

Elena turned over, only to realize she was alone in her own bed and she'd had another one of her dreams about Damon. "Huh?" she murmured, trying to wake up.

"I said Bonnie will be here soon." Jeremy repeated. "She's bringing the moonstone with her. Damon should be here a little later too." he added.

"Damon?" Elena asked groggily.

"He's probably going to try and cook up some plan to free Stefan." Jeremy told her.

"Fine, I'm up." she sighed as she sat up in bed, covering her eyes from the sun peering in through the cracks in the curtains.

"I'm going to make some coffee." Jeremy said as he left her bedroom and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he'd gone, Elena reached down under her bed and moved the floorboard where she kept her secret diary and began to write.

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	9. Damon Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for smut and bad language. Yeah, you know the drill already. ;)**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Why is my life so complicated? It's bad enough having Original vampires wanting my blood, but something inside of me is changing. I love Stefan and I will always love Stefan, but I can no longer deny I feel nothing for Damon. I don't know what the feelings are, or why I'm getting them, but I can't ignore them any longer._

 _I'd never had a truly violent thought towards another human being until the moment I saw Damon talking to Andie. But at that moment I had to hold myself together and not say or do anything stupid when we were in the restroom, fortunately uncle John interrupted us. I'm sure Damon must know something is different. All I want to do is touch him, and yesterday I did, he just looked at me totally confused. I keep wanting to kiss him and my eyes seem to be constantly drawn to his lips. To be honest, I want to do more than kiss him, I get urges around him that I don't even feel when I'm with Stefan. Thinking about him just consumes me._

 _The worst part is that I'm scared Damon will meet someone else and want her more than me. How selfish is that? After Rose, it is in the back of my mind and yesterday aunt Jenna introduced him to Andie Starr. Initially he said he wasn't interested, he told me he was staying clear of all women, but apparently Andie spent last night with him (I wish I were in her place). Aunt Jenna told me all about it when I got back from Caroline's sleepover. I think she's trying to make sure I stay away from Damon as Andie was apparently bragging about it being the best night of her life and how amazing Damon was and that he wanted to see her again. I just got in the shower and cried. I must have it bad._

 _I admit it, I'm completely jealous of Andie. I just hope I never have to see her with him and she's quickly out of his life. Wow, I sound like such a possessive bitch towards someone who isn't even my boyfriend, and probably never will be (although predicted it before I even met him)._

 _I need to try and clear my head of Damon. My excuse for going to the Lake House is to get away from uncle John, but that's not entirely the truth, however I can't tell Stefan the real reason. I need to get away from Damon and concentrate on my relationship with my real boyfriend. Knowing Stefan, he'll make it sweet and romantic. He'll make love to me without us having to worry about being interrupted, hopefully he'll be more adventurous, which is exactly what I need to take my mind off Damon._

 _I guess this is no surprise, but the reason I'm writing in this diary is because last night I had another one of my dreams about Damon. I just hope I wasn't talking in my sleep, I wouldn't want Bonnie or Caroline to know about this._

 _This dream was somehow different to the others, I've almost gotten used to the dreams being erotic, but this one was triggered by the Andie incident. Obviously I didn't know he'd slept with her at the time. In my dream, I said and did what I really wanted to do yesterday in the restroom instead of being restricted by Damon having to save Caroline and uncle John interrupting us._

 _I hate Andie!_

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

After arriving at the Mystic Grill half an hour earlier with Damon to see John, Elena was now sat with one of her classmates discussing homework. Damon had typically decided to stay for a drink and judging by the mood he'd been in, she didn't like the idea of leaving him alone to have a second conversation with her biological father. Her phone beeped letting her know she'd received a text, checking she saw it was from Stefan.

 _Tyler knows about Damon and I. Going to see him now to talk to him. Be careful what you tell Damon. Don't want him to go after Tyler._

Elena put her phone back in her pocket and took a sip of her soda through her straw as she noticed her aunt Jenna walking over to Damon, which was odd as Jenna normally stayed away from Damon because Jenna thought he'd taken advantage of Elena and kissed her, when he'd kissed Katherine, but Jenna didn't know that. Then Elena noticed Jenna had her friend, the local new lady, Andie Starr in tow. At first Elena was confused as to why Andie would want to talk to Damon so she decided to listen into their conversation, just in case it was anything important.

"So." Jenna smiled. "My friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is..." she started.

"I know you. The news lady." Damon acknowledged Andie with a look of indifference.

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you." Andie introduced herself confidently as Elena realized Jenna was trying to set her friend up with Damon. Elena's throat tightened and a feeling akin to she imagined it would be if someone had grabbed hold of her heart and squeeze it tightly. "Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Andie asked. Elena couldn't help but turn around to see Andie holding her hand out for Damon to shake.

Right at that moment, if Elena had had any form of weapon in her hands she felt sure she would have gone over to Jenna's friend and told her to leave Damon alone. He was grieving for his friend, Elena told with herself, she was being just protective over his feelings, she reasoned. It was what any good friend would do, right? Elena continued watching them, interested to know Damon's response.

Damon looked Andie up and down. "My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you." he replied coldly.

Elena blew a huge sigh of release at Damon's response. She couldn't allow her reaction's to be seen by anyone else, but the fact Damon had turned down the attractive TV star, gave her a huge sense of satisfaction. Elena already knew Damon had feelings for her, but Rose had confirmed what Elena already suspected, and that Damon was in love with her. What Elena hadn't counted on were her own feelings for Damon. She'd admitted to Rose she cared about Damon, he was her friend, so that was no surprise. Elena also was aware, she found Damon hugely attractive, even more so than Stefan in some respects, but she appreciated looks aren't everything and Damon was a ruthless killer, who could be unpredictable. Unlike Stefan, he wasn't exactly typical boyfriend material. Yet for some absurd reason, her dislike of Damon talking to Andie was more powerful than any reaction she'd ever had with Stefan being around other women, which took Elena aback. Then it hit her, she was jealous of Andie.

Damon got up and walked over towards her with his glass in his hand, leaving Andie confused and looking towards Jenna, probably embarrassed, allowing Elena to smile internally, however she had to recompose herself as she didn't want Damon to know she was jealous. Instead, Elena opted to sound as if she felt sorry for Andie when she felt no such thing.

"You totally blew her off." Elena chided Damon.

"I'm steering clear of all women at the moment." Damon told her in a low voice as he stood behind Elena.

"You didn't have to be rude." Elena frowned, turning to face him.

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere." Damon replied as he looked up and down her body, making her feel as if he was practically undressing her with his eyes. Normally this would have unnerved her, but instead, she found herself mimicking his actions, for some reason she felt the need to see him naked.

Damon emptied his glass of whiskey as Elena's phone beeped signaling she had a text, which tore her out of her reverie. Looking down she noticed it was from Stefan.

 _I'm at Tyler's. I'll let you know how it goes._

Deciding she wanted to be alone with Damon to make sure he didn't take Andie home and give her the night of her life, Elena decided to use the text as a perfect excuse to get him alone. She was prepared to do anything within her powers to make sure he didn't sleep with Andie, and he really should know about Tyler, especially if his help was needed.

Elena looked back down at her phone and sighed dramatically, ensuring she had Damon's interest. "Damon, we need to talk." she told him looking up at him as he narrowed his eyes in confusion. Elena took hold of his elbow and pulled him over to the restroom, all the while her nerves jittery knowing she may have to open up a little more to Damon than she wanted to.

"Okay, so what's so important that we need to talk in private." Damon asked as Elena closed the door behind them and they stood next to the large full length mirror.

"Tyler knows about you and Stefan." Elena told him. "And he knows you killed Mason. Stefan has gone to talk to try and talk some sense into him." she explained.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon frowned.

"Stefan was worried that you..." Elena started nervously.

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him?" Damon asked. "Of course, it's what's need to happen." he said as if it were the the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, Damon, not Tyler." Elena told him shaking her head.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win." Damon offered as Elena instinctively held onto Damon's arms.

"Damon please, okay?" Elena begged. "Too many people are dead."

"You need to stop doing that." Damon told her, his eyes ablaze.

"Doing what?" Elena asked, removing her hands, wondering if she'd crossed over an invisible line, one with which made Damon uncomfortable.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking." Damon said.

Elena let out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding, relieved and almost exhilarated he wasn't annoyed by her touching him. However she couldn't let him see her fears, instead she kept to the matter at hand. "Be the better man, Damon." Elena pleaded.

"Fine...Looks like I'll just have to play nice with the news lady then." Damon smiled coldly as he tried to turn to leave, however Elena caught his arm.

"What?" Elena asked, shocked.

"I need a distraction." Damon shrugged.

"You can't." Elena insisted.

"Why not?" Damon asked, his face full of confusion.

"I...I don't want you to." Elena said in a quiet voice.

"There you go again, expecting me to be the better man." Damon eyed her suspiciously. "Well this is me doing it exactly that. Tyler lives, Andie gets her world rocked for the night. Everybody wins. Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked.

"Well...I...I..." Elena tried to think of a valid reason to stop him, she knew all she was doing was delaying the inevitable, which could lead her to end up crying into her pillow tonight as if he'd cheated on her.

"Why are you looking at me like someone's just stole the last cookie from the cookie jar?" Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

Elena suddenly came up with a plan. "Women are not just sex objects!" she told him.

"I know that." Damon scoffed.

"Good!" Elena said, folding her arms.

"But I'm not a monk Elena." Damon said raising an eyebrow.

"Just five minutes ago you blew her off." Elena said indignantly. "You said you were steering clear of all women."

Damon frowned. "Five minutes ago I didn't know Tyler Lockwood knew about me being a vampire." he said.

"So it's either sex or violence with you, huh?" Elena asked.

"It's called heightened emotions. Vampire remember. I told you, they suck." Damon sighed. "This is a win win all round." he shrugged.

"Is it?" Elena said quietly.

"Oh come on...She came onto me. It's fully consensual. Nobody dies." Damon said, beginning to sound frustrated. "Only downside for Andie is she'll never have another man able to rock her world like me." he added smugly.

"You can be an arrogant ass!" Elena snapped.

"I don't get why we are having this conversation Elena." Damon closed his eyes. "You are not part of my love life, and unless you are planning on changing that, I can sleep with whoever I want." he said. "So please tell me why you are so set against me distracting myself from killing your friend by having sex with a clearly willing party or get out of my way." he threatened.

"I don't want you to sleep with Andie!" Elena cried.

"You have five seconds to give me one good reason not to." Damon demanded.

"I...I..." Elena stammered, her throat thickening with emotion, she knew she couldn't let him go. Knowing he would be having sex with another woman was too much heartbreak for her.

"Fine, I'll go and find Andie." Damon turned once more to leave and stepped towards the door.

"No! Please..." Elena begged, grabbing his arm once more as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Why?" Damon snapped, spinning back round to face her, however his face softened when he saw her tears, before turning to shock when it dawned upon him why she was so desperately trying to prevent him sleeping with Andie. "...oh. That's...not what I expected." he said gently.

"I'm sorry, I know I really don't have any right to stop you." Elena choked, putting her hand to her mouth to try to stop herself from sobbing.

"Is this real?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Elena simply looked up at him sadly and nodded. "Yes." she whispered.

Elena stepped closer to Damon and cupped his face in her hand before nodding sadly. "Something's different." she said softly. "I don't know why, when or how it changed, and I'm not entirely sure what it is I feel for you. But the thought of you being with someone else feels like someone sticking is a knife stuck into my heart."she told him.

"That's how I feel whenever I see you with Stefan." Damon admitted. "Except mine's a wooden stake." he joked. "So what happens now? Is it still always going to be Stefan?" he asked.

"If it was, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you would I?" she replied as Damon closed the gap between them.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Lock the door." Elena whispered. "I don't want anyone interrupting us." she added as Damon frowned before turning and reaching behind him to lock the restroom door.

"Okay, look Elena...I know you're not happy about this, for whatever reason." Damon started. "And maybe what you say you feel is real... or maybe not."

"Why would I lie you you?" Elena asked, confused.

"Oh I don't know...Maybe protecting Jenna's friend's feelings?" Damon suggested raising his eyebrows in skepticism. "How do I know this is real?" he asked waving his arms in the air. "After your previous complete denial of the possibility that there was something between us, you made it clear I'd taken your reaction to me the wrong way, so as you can imagine, for me this has come completely out of the blue." Damon argued.

Elena sighed knowing he had a good point, she knew there was only one way to prove to him she was telling the truth. Closing the gap, Elena cupped Damon's confused looking face in her hands and pulled him towards her, which was met with no resistance. Elena's heart was beating so hard and fast with nerves, she thought it was going to leap out of her chest, but she had to show him how she felt, but once she did, she knew there would be no turning back. Trust had always been the essence of their friendship, and although Elena knew Damon trusted her on many levels, this was a completely different ballgame.

Elena stroked Damon's cheek with her thumb as she lifted her head and stood on her tiptoes before gently, brushing her lips against his as Damon just stood in front of her almost statuesque, arms by his side, not reacting to her kiss, which she found disappointing. Elena desperately wanted him to kiss her back and she'd hoped he'd take the lead once she made the first move, but to no avail. Elena hoped the issue was only because he needed more convincing, and mentally crossed her fingers, praying she wasn't too late and when he meant staying clear of women, he wasn't referring to her.

Elena decided to try again, hoping that despite her nervousness, her true feelings for Damon would become obvious when she kissed him again. Once more she brushed her lips against his, this time however, with a little more conviction, one hand slipped to the back of his neck, and her fingers ran through his hair as she pulled his forehead towards hers so they were touching.

"What are you doing Elena?" Damon whispered.

"I was hoping actions would speak louder than words." she admitted.

Damon pulled away slightly and narrowed one eye and tilted his head to one side. "I might need a little more convincing." he said softly which prompted a small smile on Elena's face when she realized she wasn't too late for him, he really did need physical proof.

Forcefulness was not something which came natural to Elena when it came to kissing. She was used to Stefan's gentleness and Matt being awkward when they were together. Damon was an different beast entirely, sex oozed out of every pore of his body and she wasn't sure if he even knew how to be soft and gentle. He also had a reputation of being a highly skilled lover, and Caroline had mentioned he was the best kisser she'd ever come across. Even considering her best friend's tumultuous history with Damon, Caroline's stance on his kissing and bedroom skills had never wavered. This knowledge made Elena a little nervous, what if she was a disappointment? She did know, however, she was going to have to be a little more forward with Damon than she was accustomed to, and probably more adventurous, even when it came to kissing. These thoughts flashed through her mind in a nanosecond, convincing her, and giving her the courage to do something Elena had never considered before. She needed to take control of the situation, and she needed to do it with force.

Elena pushed Damon up against the wall with ease, him possibly allowing her to be the aggressor as Elena presumed he was prepared for whatever was going to do to prove her feelings for him. Elena took a deep breath before grabbing hold of his face and began to kiss him. This time it wasn't soft and gentle, this was a statement of intent, she needed to prove how desperately she wanted him. She pressed her body against his, mimicking the time he pinned her up against the wall outside the tomb, except on this occasion she wasn't wasting her energy fighting against him with her fists, instead she was fighting for him with her body and lips.

Eventually Damon responded to her kiss, possibly delayed by the shock of Elena's bold kisses managing to catch him off guard. Initially his response was restrained, unsure, prompting Elena to take further action as she ground her hips against his, causing him to harden beneath his jeans, giving Elena a small sense of satisfaction and sending heat pooling to her stomach. Tentatively Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in tighter.

Their kisses began to become increasingly confident, they opened their mouths and their tongues met for the first time as Elena wrapped her hands around Damon's neck and began to rake her fingers through his hair, pulling him in ever closer. Their nervousness soon disappeared and Elena became swept away in everything Damon. It was as if he were consuming her with his lips and hands alone. His clean yet musky scent filled the air around her, intoxicating and tantalizingly irresistible at the same time. His taste overwhelming her, a mixture of mint, bourbon and something that was entirely Damon. The kiss alone was enough to make her feel lightheaded with lust.

Their tongues explored each others mouths, fighting and dancing in the process, ironically almost replicating their daily interactions. As they continued, Elena was beginning to realize kissing alone wasn't going to satisfy her needs, and judging from the bulge in Damon's jeans, they were both on the same page. Damon confirmed her suspicions when he suddenly vamp-sped them across the room to another wall, meaning Elena's back was up against the fake brickwork opposite the full length bathroom mirror and Damon was taking charge, but Elena wasn't going to let him have it all his own way. She removed her hair tie from her ponytail and slipped it around her wrist, allowing her hair to fall freely, she wrapped one hand behind his neck and grabbed hold of his sweater, pulling him as close to her as possible. Her body seemed to have its own automatic reaction to him, something she'd never experienced before and which she apparently had no control over. Elena needed to grind her hips against his, she wanted to feel his erection rubbing up against her, but most of all she had to touch his skin.

Elena ran her hand down Damon's sweater and around his waist, before she moving her fingers under his sweater and coming into contact with his soft naked skin. Just the sensation of touching him gave her a dull ache between her legs, her body was letting her know she needed more. Kissing and touching him was no longer enough, she wanted him inside her. To make her point, Elena pulled away from the kiss and tugged at the hem of his black sweater and pulled it over his head in the hope her actions alone would make her intentions pretty clear.

"Here?" Damon asked, looking around the room in surprise as he reappeared..

Elena nodded. "Where doesn't matter." she told him with a smile. "What counts is who it's with, right?" she asked, a slight nervousness in her voice. Elena didn't want him to say no, she was too worked up for him to leave her high and dry.

"It's not exactly romantic." he frowned as Elena pulled his forehead towards hers.

"Maybe not." Elena smiled and shrugged. "But it's spontaneous and real. Which has it's own romantic charm." she added with a smile as Damon glanced down at her body and kissed her.

This time the kiss was on another level. It was full of fire and passion, their tongues dancing one moment, fighting for dominance another, their lips sucking and biting one another, leaving Elena breathless and in desperate need for more. Elena began to run her hands Damon's body, exploring his chest, taking in his nipples and the small tufts of hair surrounding them, running her fingers down his well defined abs until she found his hips and his treasure trail. She slowly traced her fingers along the lines of his hipbone until she met the material of his jeans. Before Elena got the chance to remove his belt and unbutton his jeans, Damon cupped her behind and pulled her leg up around his waist, angling his hips to allow his erection to rub directly against her core, causing her to moan with pleasure, sending her need for him to be inside her spiraling as the dull ache between her legs turned into a gentle throbbing.

Damon ran his hands up the side of Elena's body, removing her top in the process before unhooking her bra and pulling it away from her shoulders. His lips and tongue made their way down her neck, stopping off as Damon gently sucked on her jugular, a little reminder of what he was, before he continued his journey of exploration. He halted his progress making his way down her body when he reached her breasts, paying thorough attention to them, causing them to pebble by pinching, licking and sucking them, until Elena was writhing around with pleasure, her fingers raking through his hair as she desperately needed something to hold onto.

Elena threw her head back in pleasure, looking up in the process and noticed the full length mirror opposite them, reflecting everything Damon was doing to her, so she could watch from other another perspective. Seeing his naked back with the shock of raven hair paying close attention to her body, seemed to increase the fire inside her before she realized he'd done this on purpose. She suspected once he'd realized her full intentions, he'd decided to utilize whatever facilities the restroom had to offer to add an additional erotic element. Her theory was confirmed as she felt a chuckling into her bellybutton.

"You noticed." Damon said, looking up at her with a grin.

"I thought you said it wasn't romantic enough." Elena smiled.

"It's not." Damon kissed her stomach. "But I knew there was a chance you didn't want to stop, so I decided to make the best of our surroundings. If you can't make it romantic, at least try to make it erotic." he smirked, kissing her stomach once more as he reached the waistband of her jeans. "You sure about this?" Damon asked, looking up at her with an uncertainty in his eyes which Elena had never seen before.

"Yes!" Elena whispered, wondering why Damon seemed so nervous. His prolific skills in the bedroom was common knowledge from all parties who had been fortunate enough to experience them. His kissing had definitely more than lived up to its reputation, and so far, his foreplay had also more than exceeded expectations. A fleeting thought passed through her mind that maybe he wasn't shy or uncertain of his skills, but because of his feelings for her, this was a new experience for him and he was a little more apprehensive than usual.

Elena put her thoughts to one side as she watched Damon unbutton her jeans and pull them down, removing her socks and converse along with them, leaving her wearing just her lacy burgundy boy short panties to temporarily cover her modesty.

Damon looked up at her with adoration in his eyes. "God Elena you're beautiful." he said before he began to kiss the waistband of her panties, as he pulled the crotch to one side and gently caressed her folds with his fingers. "And wet with it." he growled, causing Elena to get even more turned on by his actions.

Damon kissed the outside of Elena's panties and the tops of her inner thighs causing her to tense up as neither Matt nor Stefan had ever put their mouths near that area of her body and she didn't know what to expect. Caroline had once raved about how amazing it was and how Damon was a master with his tongue, but that did nothing to allay Elena's concerns. What if she tasted horrible? How could she stand the embarrassment?

Her fear must have been more noticeable than she thought as Damon stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with a slightly confused look on his face. "You okay?" he asked. "What's wrong?" he frowned, his voice full of concern.

"I'm not so sure." Elena frowned. "It's just that...I've...I've never done this before." she admitted.

Damon smiled an understanding and reassuring smile. "Elena. This part of a woman's body is where life is created." Damon whispered. "It is beautiful and miraculous, and it would be disrespectful of me to not pay it the due care and attention it deserves for being so wondrous. I _want_ to do this." he insisted with a soft voice she'd never heard him use before, no trace of his normal sarcasm or smirk in evidence, and also surprising Elena with his unusually verbose and tender opinion of a woman's body. She knew he was only trying to put her at ease, but his soft, gentle coaxing had worked, and Elena began to wonder if this was more the man from 1864 coming out, instead of the cynical, sarcastic vampire which was his usual facade.

"Okay." Elena nodded, she knew there was no place to hide with Damon, and if she was going to open up to him and be with him, he was going to want to get to know every inch of her body, just like she was desperate to get to know every bit of him.

"Relax." Damon said. "You'll love it, I promise." he told her as he looked up at her with so much earnest, she couldn't help but believe him.

Elena allowed her body to relax into the wall and his touch as Damon removed her panties and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, causing her to wobble slightly.

"Um...Damon..." she frowned.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me." he assured her. "I'll catch you before you fall." he smiled as he wrapped one arm around Elena's hip to help steady her.

"Okay." Elena whispered as she looked down, watching him intently.

Damon stroked her folds with his fingers before parting them and blowing into the entrance of her core. His tongue followed suit, slowly tracing a line up to her nub and circling it before returning to her core and smacking his lips.

"Delicious." he grinned. "As good as blood straight from the vein, and infinitely better than blood bags." he said causing Elena to giggle. She knew he was only saying it to appease her, but she appreciated the sentiment.

Elena's giggles soon turned to moans of pleasure as Damon's tongue made it's way into her core and he began to tongue fuck her (as Caroline had once so eloquently described it) and massage her nub with his thumb at the same time. Heat began pooling in the pit of Elena's stomach as his tongue actions increased the throbbing in her core, building her up to what she thought was going to be an exploding point, when suddenly Damon changed what he was doing. H began sucking on her nub as he inserted two fingers inside her and gently began pump gently whilst his mouth paid close attention to her clit. Elena gripped hold of Damon's hair with both hands, she needed something to ground her and there was nothing else within reach. She then accidentally looked up and saw their reflection in the mirror. It was the most erotic sight she'd ever seen.

Damon had positioned his head in a way which meant she could see enough of his face in the mirror to know who had his head between her legs, a man who was stamping his authority by giving her the most pleasurable experience of her young life. His beautiful blue eyes were closed, his dark eyelashes fanning his pale skin, holding an expression of absolute bliss. Elena didn't know how, but Damon must have sensed she was looking at them in the mirror as he opened his eyes and stared at her through their reflection, with an expression screaming of lust and desire.

Elena knew she was about to fall over the edge. The heat building up in her core, combined with the intensity of the throbbing, which was now on the verge of turning into the white hot contractions, signaled the onset of an extremely powerful orgasm. Unbelievably, Damon must have recognized she was about to come as he inserted a third finger inside her and increased the pace of his thrusting. Finally the spasms in her core exploded, and sensations began to send Elena spiraling into orbit, the orgasm was ripping through her body unlike any other she'd experienced before. Instead of concentrating on her core, it was attacking her entire body, and the contractions in her boiling hot core seemed to go on forever.

"Oh my god...Damon...Aargh!" Elena cried out as quietly as she could as she arched her back away from the wall, pulling Damon's head in closer as if she needed more, of what she didn't know because she'd lost the ability to think or speak. Her body went rigid as Damon stopped what he was doing and held onto her more tightly as her legs began to turn to jello.

Damon gently lowered Elena's leg onto the floor as she began to come down from her high. He started to kiss her stomach, gradually making his way back up her body with his lips, while Elena managed to get her breathing back under control. Once he was on his feet, he slipped his boots off and removed his belt. However Elena wanted to be the one to remove his jeans and underwear, if he was wearing any.

Elena unzipped Damon's zipper, to be met by black boxer briefs, housing his very erect member. She ran her hand over the cotton of the fabric causing him to quietly moan. Deciding the noise of his moan was her new favorite sound in the world, Elena quickly divested Damon of his jeans and boxer briefs, revealing his large shaft, which was as attractive as the rest of him. Noticing the pre-cum seeping through the tip, Elena gently took hold of his length in her fingers and wiped the fluid around it's swollen head, causing Damon's eyes to roll and him place his hands either side of her head to steady himself. His moans of pleasure gave Elena a small sense of satisfaction in the knowledge she could have this much power over Damon. Once he'd regained his composure, Damon kissed her passionately, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, which was surprisingly erotic, while he moved his length between her legs, coating himself in her juices and creating enough friction against her nub for the throbbing to begin to build up once again.

Damon pulled away from the kiss with a devilish smile on his face. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course." Elena frowned, although she knew she was now at his mercy and would do practically anything he suggested.

"Come with me." he said, taking her hand and leading her over to the mirror. "I want you to bend down a little and place your hands on the mirror." Damon instructed to a confused Elena. She wasn't entirely sure what his idea was as she'd never done anything more adventurous than the missionary position, however it looked like Damon was about to change all of that.

Elena lay the palms of her hands flat against the mirror as instructed. "Like that?" she asked.

Damon nodded smiling as he pulled her hips back a little and nudged Elena's legs apart, before running his finger up and down her slit and inserting it into her core. "Perfect." he whispered seductively as he gently inserted his length inside her. He pushed inside only a little way, allowing Elena to stretch and accommodate his girth before slowly pushing into her even further until he was fully buried inside, uniting them as one. "You ready?" he asked as Elena nodded in response.

Initially Damon set a slow pace, giving Elena the chance to become accustomed to him reaching parts of her which had never been explored before, however once Elena was used to the deep penetration, his tempo increased and Elena began to appreciate how wonderful this position was for her, far better than anything she'd ever experienced before. She began to move her hips in unison with his, ensuring his thrusts were enabling her to push his shaft as deep inside her as possible to give maximum penetration.

"Fuck...you're tight Elena." Damon moaned as he bent over and began to pepper kisses along her spine while they both watched themselves in the mirror, panting and moaning. He began to massage one of Elena's breasts with one hand, gently pinching her nipple, causing it to pebble, while simultaneously circling her swollen nub with his fingers of his other hand, causing the heat that had been gradually building up in her stomach to begin to boil.

"Damon..." she moaned as the throbbing between her legs began to get hotter, letting her know of yet another impending orgasm.

"We look beautiful together." he whispered in her ear as Elena only managed to whimper with pleasure. "Come for me Elena." Damon commanded in a dangerously low voice as his mouth descended upon her neck, scraping her jugular with his blunt teeth and increasing the pace of his fingers on her nub, creating the right amount of friction she needed to obey his request.

"Oh yes...oh yes...oh my god...Damon...Damon...I...I..." she moaned as the white hot spasms ripped through her core and electric pulses rocked throughout the rest of her body. Elena arched her back, forcing her hips to push backwards towards Damon, who continued thrusting in and out while her core contracted around his member, yet incredibly he didn't reach his climax.

Suddenly Damon pulled out of her and spun her around. He lifted her up and rested her back against the cold tiles of the wall next to the door, placing her legs over his forearms, allowing them to relax.

"Let me do all of the work now." Damon told her, which all Elena could do was nod in response. She hadn't fully recovered from her previous orgasm and she wasn't sure if she was physically capable of putting the effort into writing her own name, let alone be able to do anything physical.

The position Damon had elected meant Elena's legs were spread wide while Damon had his hands cupping the cheeks of her behind. She wrapped her arms around Damon's neck to steady herself as she realized this was going to require some balancing effort on her part to allow Damon to be able to manage the position successfully. Her actions allowed Damon to move his hand enough to position himself at her entrance and push his hips to hers, sliding inside her in one swift movement. Her core was already slick and had previously adjusted to his length, meaning he didn't need to take it as easy entering her this time. Her body quickly adjusted and Damon began to thrust in and out with an increased tempo while maneuvering her hips in unison with his. Every time their bodies met, they pressed against Elena's already sensitive nub, causing her to once again feel the heat in her stomach building up.

Elena wasn't sure how much more her body was able to take. The non-stop pleasure Damon was able to give her was now becoming borderline painful, if she didn't find her release once more, she was going to be in agony, and she knew her body wouldn't cope with a fourth orgasm. Damon changed the angle of his hips and began to increase the pace of his thrusting while his thumb found her nub and her began to massage it, taking Elena's breath away. This time however, Elena knew something was different, the look on Damon's face had changed and she knew he was close to his release, so she decided to help him along the way.

"Fuck me harder Damon." she panted. "I want you to come inside of me." she whispered, however her own words seemed to have the desired effect on herself instead. "Oh my god Damon..." she moaned. "Yes...yes...yes..." she cried as the white hot spasms of her orgasm sent her core burning and pulsating around Damon's member, prompting Elena to wrap her legs around Damon's waist and pull him into her with a strength she didn't know she possessed. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into Damon's chest before her body went rigid as wave upon wave of her orgasm rocked throughout her body, while the contractions in her core continued to milk Damon's shaft.

Elena knew her actions had achieved their goal as she felt Damon shudder with his own release. Making sure she kept her eyes open, Elena watched as she wanted to see Damon brought to his knees with pleasure.

"Fuck...Elena...aargh." he cried as he scrunched his face up, pressing his hips tightly to Elena's as she felt his warm seed spill inside her. In that moment he looked stunning, he was completely hers and she was his, while their bodies were still merged together, clinging to one another as if the world would stop spinning if they let go.

Initially Damon's head collapsed into the crook of Elena's neck, however he gradually slid them down the wall until he was on his knees, his softened member still buried deep inside her. Elena tried to unwrap her legs from around Damon's waist but he shook his head.

"Just a little longer?" Damon asked. "I never want to forget this moment." he said as he rested back on his haunches, still not letting go of her.

"Me neither." Elena said, looking at him as they began to kiss.

Eventually exhaustion took over and Elena released her legs from around Damon's waist as he slid out of her, enabling her to sit between his legs while they recovered on the restroom floor.

"So what now?" Elena asked, kissing Damon's chest as he stroked her hair.

"We do nothing." Damon replied with a touch of sadness.

"What do you mean we do nothing?" Elena asked, anger seeping into her voice.

"Right now we need all the help we can get." Damon explained. "That includes my brother. If he even suspects anything has happened between us, it could put us all at risk. Including you, Jenna and Jeremy." he reasoned.

"Oh." Elena replied with a small voice.

"Hey look at me." Damon said, taking Elena's chin and looking her straight in the eyes. "I love you, that's not going to change. But we have to wait until the time is right." he told her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And with everything going on at the moment, it's not right now." he smiled sadly her as Elena nodded in understanding.

"I know." she murmured, closing her eyes and nestling her head in Damon's chest.

Suddenly the noise of Elena's phone ringing disturbed her, as she went to fumble around blindly for her phone.

"Go away!" she heard Caroline complain, confusing her as she found herself falling out of a bed. When Elena opened her eyes and realized not only had she fallen out of Caroline's bed, instead of being wrapped up safely in Damon's arms in the restroom at the Grill, she was waking up from yet another erotic dream about Damon after the previous night's slumber party with Bonnie and Caroline. Disappointed, she crawled over to the dresser and picked up her phone, which was still ringing.

Elena checked her phone and saw Stefan's name as the caller ID. "Hello." she answered.

"Shhh." Bonnie murmured.

"Elena!" Caroline moaned as Elena scuttled into the hallway to continue her conversation.

"How was the slumber party?" Stefan asked.

"Good and much needed." Elena replied flirtatiously, the last thing she needed was for Stefan to suspect anything was wrong. "When can you and I have one?" she asked, as she began to wonder if her dreams could be put down to sexual frustration, as she and Stefan hadn't exactly been spending much time being intimate recently.

"Mmm. That can be arranged." Stefan offered.

"Okay. Now. Today." Elena suggested. "Take me far, far away." she said, maybe some quality sexy time with Stefan would stop these increasingly realistic and erotic dreams about Damon.

"Even with everything that's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Because of everything that's going on." Elena admitted, nodding to herself, although meaning something entirely different from what Stefan was referring to.

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?" Stefan said suspiciously.

"Uh, this has everything to do with that." Elena partially lied, wishing getting away from John was not the main reason. She couldn't be around Damon anymore. She knew she needed to get away, because deep down, Elena had begun to realize that small parts of these dreams reflected a reality of her true feelings for him. *Even Rose had picked up on it before she died after Elena admitted she cared about Damon, Rose had told her "It's okay to love them both." Therefore it was imperative she kept away from him as much as she could, even though any prolonged time away was impossible. Seeing him so soon after the dream about her jealousy over the possibility of him being with someone else was too much. Yet admittedly, deep down she was just thankful he hadn't slept with Andie, as she wasn't sure how she'd react if she saw them together.

"Well, in that case, where would you like to go?" Stefan asked distracting her thoughts.

"How about my parents lake house?" she suggested.

 ***This conversation between Rose and Elena was aired in the trailer for 2x22, although not part of the episode, and as it was aired, I'm taking it as canon.**

 **For those asking about updating Inactions and Consequences, I haven't abandoned it, but it appears I've written myself into a bit of a plothole. I'm exactly where I wanted to be, but I didn't take into account the potential consequences of being at this stage so early in the story. In the meantime I will continue with this story and I am also writing a one-shot.**

 **I also would like a bit of feedback relating to the length of chapters. I'm planning an upcoming chapter which has 2 options. I can do the full length option (my preference) however which will possibly be 10k+ words. Or I can do the condensed version which will be around the same length as this one, possibly shorter. I'm not prepared to split the chapters in 2 because each chapter is a singular diary entry.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated and very much welcomed.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	10. The Last Dalliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **I apologize for how long it has been since the last update. I wrote A Foul and a Kiss, which took up some of the time, however this is my second attempt at this chapter. I wrote about two thirds of the first attempt and realized it wouldn't work, which was disappointing as I'd had the chapter mapped out in my head for some time and it sounded great, yet it didn't work as well on paper. On top of that I've been away. Hopefully the next one won't take as long.**

 **On to my second attempt at this chapter. I hope you guys like it and thank you for your patience.**

 **Warning for smut and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Aargh, it's happened again!_

 _And why does this have to happen when I'm angry with Damon, scrap that I'm livid with Damon. He didn't believe Elijah's elixir would work so he fed me his blood. How dare he take my choices away! I'm angry with him but I doubt the dreams will stop, unless I become a vampire. Do vampire's even dream? I've never asked Stefan, Damon or Caroline. Oh well, looks like I'm about to find out, thanks to Damon. :(_

 _I know I'll forgive him, sooner than I'd forgive anyone else for doing something bad. Is it because my expectations of him are so low? Or is it because I understand why, and part of me might have done the same thing if I were going to lose someone I loved. Would I have done the same to Jeremy if I'd have been in Damon's shoes? Would I have risked a five hundred year old elixir or fed him my blood? I guess until I know what it's like to be a vampire I'll can't say. I guess I'm more angry Damon took the decision out of my hands. Of all people he should know. Stefan turned him because he couldn't be without his brother against his wishes. But unlike Damon, I suspect it won't take me a hundred and forty five years to forgive him for turning me._

 _Oh well, what's done is done. Klaus will perform the ritual and I'll come back as a vampire. I'll forgive Damon and if vampires dream, then the dreams will continue until I work out what they mean._

 _Who am I kidding, I know what they mean. No matter what he does, I can't help it, I'm drawn to him in ways I can't explain. I don't understand what this all means. I'm seventeen years old. I have a sweet, loving kind boyfriend, who I should be happy with, want to be with forever, because for us, forever is now possible. But I never wanted to be a vampire, I didn't want forever with Stefan. The things I wanted from the love of my life were things Stefan could never give me. Caroline was right, we wouldn't have worked. I never saw my future with Stefan and I never planned my life or future around him. He helped me with my grief, and I love him for that, but is that enough for eternity together?_

 _I don't think it is, because if it was, I wouldn't be dreaming about Damon. I am repeatedly dreaming about cheating on my boyfriend with his brother. If my heart was entirely with Stefan, I wouldn't be having these dreams and I know that for a fact. Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm scared to become a vampire, I suspect my feelings for Stefan might change, and right now I need stability._

 _So what are these erotic dreams about Damon really about?_

 _I tried getting away from Damon and going to the Lake House with Stefan, but it only made me miss Damon more. Stefan and I had sex, and I thought maybe that would help get rid of the dreams, but once I was there I began to miss Damon, so I knew they'd carry on. At least I've eliminated sexual frustration._

 _Is it purely physical attraction? Damon is hot, there is no two ways about it. When it comes down to physical appearance, Damon is the hotter of the two Salvatore brothers. He's dangerous and sexy, but finding someone physically attractive shouldn't affect me like this._

 _Could it be an emotional attraction? I don't think I love him. I care about him, sure, but I care about Bonnie, Caroline and Matt. Are my feelings for Damon different? I don't know. What I do know is we have a connection. We understand each other in ways nobody else does. He knows how I'll feel, react, think. Almost as if he's me. Maybe as a human he was more like me and that is where the understanding comes from. Who am I kidding, Damon and I are the complete opposite._

 _Anyway, onto the dream. Before Damon fed me his blood, and before I woke Elijah, we had the decade dance. This time it was the sixties. We knew Klaus would turn up at some point. I went with Stefan, Damon was a chaperone. We didn't know it, Klaus was in Ric's body, but I digress. Stefan and I were dancing when Caroline turned up with Matt. Caroline didn't know Klaus was there, so Stefan handed me over to dance with Damon, and he said something about having moves I've never seen. Later after I thought Bonnie was dead I hit him, but it turned out he was in league with Bonnie to stop Klaus from killing her. After that I went to his room and apologized. He told me he'd always choose me over Bonnie, which wasn't a surprise. But the way he said it, made me feel like he was telling me he loved me. Is Damon really capable of loving someone so soon after Katherine? I know Bonnie predicted this, but so soon after Katherine?_

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

Elena walked up to Damon's bedroom, she needed to talk to him. Not only did she want to thank him for his role in saving Bonnie's life, but she also needed to apologize to him. He'd saved her best friend and her way of rewarding him was slapping him in the face. He'd even let her because he understood how devastated she was. Damon deserved better than the way she'd treat him. That being said, he needed to know where she stood regarding Bonnie sacrificing herself for Elena, it was not an option and Damon needed to know that she was unwilling to risk her best friend's life for her own. There had to be another way which didn't involve Bonnie dying. These were the reasons what had led her to be leaning against the door frame of Damon's bedroom, stood outside waiting for the last couple of minutes, while he finished getting showered and changed from the dance.

Confident Damon's sense of hearing would alert him to her presence, Elena was fairly certain he would be fully clothed after his shower. Although she didn't think he'd embarrass her by ever knowingly stand in front of her naked, unless the nature of their relationship changed (which once upon a time, according to Bonnie, it would). However, right now she wasn't sure how she'd deal with a stark naked reminder of what her current self was missing in relation to her future self.

Stefan had told Elena Damon was in the shower when she'd asked him where the elder Salvatore was before her boyfriend had gone out hunting. Although Stefan was drinking human blood, he wasn't drinking enough to completely sustain him. He was taking in enough to keep him stronger living from just than animal blood alone could. The results being that Stefan was now stronger and able to heal quicker from injuries. It also made him faster and his vision and hearing were clearer and more sensitive than before. However, he still didn't trust himself to survive solely on blood-bags as he thought he would want to drink from the vein. He didn't feel his tolerance was yet high enough to make the full transition from animal blood to blood bags, meaning hunting the local wildlife was still a requirement to supplement his dietary needs. Stefan's hunting trips usually lasted two to three hours, which would give Damon and Elena plenty of time to clear the air.

Damon walked out of his bathroom, freshly showered wearing a brown t-shirt and black jeans. His raven hair was it's usual messy self, but she could tell it was still slightly damp from the shower. He was carrying a glass of whiskey in one hand and what looked like the black leather pants he'd worn earlier at the dance in the other. The overall look was plain and relaxed, yet for some reason, Damon had this uncanny knack of making even the most simplistic image look sexy. Elena tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. She'd already spent too much of the evening being turned on by Damon when they danced together earlier that night. His strong arms around her, with her hands almost touching his naked chest had affected her, and to make matters worse, she suspected Damon may have realized the effect he was having on her. She hadn't exactly been able to hide her wildly beating heart, which she was sure he must have felt while he had his hands wrapped around her wrists. Nor could he have possibly missed the way she had been staring at him, as if he was her hero when he had done was make her laugh. But most of all, he must have been aware of how she'd been unable to drag her eyes away from his mouth, desperately wanting to kiss him and taste him, just to see if his lips were as delicious as she thought they would be.

When Damon emerged he turned his head as if he had only just noticed she were there, although Elena was sure he must have been aware of her presence for at least the last two minutes. "Ugh. Look. Klaus had to think she was dead." he sighed as he strolled over to his his bed and threw the leather pants down on top of the comforter. "Your reaction had to be real." he told her.

"I understand why you did what you did." Elena admitted as Damon narrowed his eyes at her, seemingly perplexed by her statement. "Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive."

Damon gave a small smile as he held up his glass of whiskey as if toasting to their success before taking a drink. "Here's to duplicity." he said.

"But let's get one thing straight, Damon." Elena told Damon as she walked over to stand opposite him at the foot of the bed. "Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen." she insisted.

"We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus." Damon told her. "Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead." he added. "She's the only one who can do it." he insisted, his voice almost pleading with her to understand.

"We'll find another way." Elena shook her head, disagreeing with Damon's assessment of the situation.

"I hope so" Damon replied softly.

A moment passed, Elena looked down and took a deep breath, leaning against the bedpost for support, building up the courage to admit to his she was wrong. "Look, I shouldn't have hit you." she apologized, peeking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Apology accepted." Damon smiled. Elena turned slightly, ready to leave, but Damon hadn't finished what he was saying, his expression turning serious. "Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again." he told her. "I will always. Choose. You."

"I know." Elena whispered, she'd expected this from him. "But let me make myself clear too Damon." Elena insisted. "I will not let anyone die for me. Not Bonnie, not you..." she started as Damon frowned in surprise at her comment, throwing Elena off track. "Yes Damon, that includes you." she told him, surprised he hadn't expected her to think he was important enough to her, when in reality it was the opposite matter.

"First of all, am I the only one who has complete faith in Bonnie's abilities to kill Klaus without dying?" Damon asked. "Secondly, how did I make it on to your ' important enough to keep you alive' list after what I did? I thought I'd lost you forever as a friend." he said as he finished his whiskey and walked over and placed the empty glass on the nightstand, before returning to the foot of the bed and standing opposite her once more.

"Lets just say I find it difficult to stay mad at you." Elena admitted with a nervous laugh. "I'd have thought it was obvious I'd forgiven you." she told him in a small voice, casting her eyes down, hoping Damon wouldn't ask why.

Unfortunately Damon was not going to let her off the hook that easily. "Not really." he replied, shaking his head as Elena looked back up at him. "The last few times we've been alone together you've either tried to hit me, have actually hit me or slapped me." he raised one eyebrow, looking up to the ceiling, as if trying to remember each individual event. "So unless this is some new strange method of forgiveness that is sweeping America right now and I don't know about it, excuse me for being clueless." he added with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry." Elena said quietly, lowering her eyes to avoid his. "It just sometimes feels easier to fight you." she admitted, wishing Damon would drop the subject, but she'd already said too much. He was astute enough to pick up on her meaning sooner rather than later. Maybe this was a good time to admit her feelings, nobody else was around and Stefan wouldn't hear what she had to say.

"Why?" Damon asked, his voice sounding confused by her statement.

"Because I'm scared of what will happen if I don't." Elena said nervously, still not able to look him in the eye.

"Why, what would happen?" Damon asked once more.

"I don't know." Elena whispered. "Because right now, even fighting with you is not enough anymore." she admitted, finally raising her her eyes to look at him.

"I'm afraid you're going have to spit out whatever it is you're trying to say Elena, because I'm really confused." Damon blinked hard at her in the way he often did when he was being deadly serious or confused.

Elena nodded as she closed the gap to Damon, deciding now was the right time to tell him how she felt. She could smell he wasn't wearing the cologne he usually wore, which was probably custom made and cost thousands of dollars. His smell was always wonderful, enticing and expensive. Yet the cologne free freshly showered Damon was new to her, and he smelled even better. It was a clean odor with a spicy undertone, which was extremely sensual, sending heat pooling straight to her stomach.

Tentatively, Elena placed her hand on his cheek before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him chastely on the lips, leaving Damon looking surprised and confused, clearly not knowing what to make of her actions. "That's the innocent version." Elena whispered nervously, pulling away before staring down at her feet, blushing at her actions. She wasn't sure she could handle whatever Damon's initial reaction was likely to be. Would it be rejection, acceptance or would he want more? Elena hoped it would be the latter of the three.

"Oh." was all he said at first, before asking the obvious question. "You mean there's another version?" Damon raised one eyebrow.

"Yes." Elena admitted in a small voice, peeking up at him through her eyelashes once more, her cheeks flaming up more than she'd ever experienced in her life.

"Do I get to find out what that one is like?" Damon asked, a small suggestive smile appearing on his face.

"Only if you show me the moves I've never before, like you told me about on the dance-floor." Elena replied, growing bolder as she realized he wanted the same as she did, they both wanted, more.

"Well I wasn't exactly talking about dancing." Damon smirked.

"I knew that." Elena smiled. "I still want to know." she whispered.

"And where does that leave us?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"It leaves us still having to deal with Klaus, but once we have, we'll have to make some difficult decisions." Elena admitted as a flicker of disappointment momentarily flashed across Damon's face before disappearing. "My feelings for you are getting stronger every day. I've tried fighting you and staying away from you, but it's not working." she told him. "My feelings for you shouldn't be this strong if I loved Stefan as much as I thought I did." she sighed. "I'm sick of fighting it. It's exhausting."

"What exactly are you fighting?" Damon wanted to know.

"That's a very good question." Elena replied. "My feelings for you are very different from what I feel for Stefan. I feel like..."

"What are your feelings Elena?" Damon demanded, cocking his head to one side, his lips pursed tightly together.

Elena unintentionally looked at Damon's bed thoughtfully before turning her attention back to Damon himself to the answer his question."I don't know." Elena admitted, realizing what staring at his bed and then at Damon could be mistaken for, and yet she didn't mind. She wondered if this was what she subconsciously wanted to share with Damon. The moment her mind thought about those type of needs, her body reacted, fully approving of her thoughts, as heat immediately began to pool in the pit of her stomach. Elena swallowed hard, trying to regain her composure and ignore the fact she was getting turned on by his sheer presence alone. "As I said, what I feel for you is different to how I feel for Stefan, I can't explain it." she frowned. "What I know love is meant to feel like, it's how I feel for Stefan. The pull I feel with you is entirely different, I can't control it. It's scares me."

"You feel drawn to me?" Damon asked, creasing his brow.

Elena nodded. "I need to be near you." she said, the moment the truth of her words flew out of her mouth, the physical need for him somehow became stronger. Although yet again she tried to ignore it. "I feel empty when you're not around If anything happened to you, a part of me would die. I can't let that happen." she told him defiantly, as tears began to well up in her eyes. Her emotions were everywhere, she couldn't explain her feelings for this man in front of her, whatever they were, they were intense, on top of that her physical desire for him was stronger than anything she'd ever felt in her life.

"Hey hey, shhh." Damon said softly, taking Elena's hand and rubbing circles on the back of it. "Nothing is going to happen to me." he assured her, yet equally looking slightly uncomfortable at the possibility of Elena crying.

Elena looked down at her hand which was being held by Damon's, his soothing touch sending volts of electricity running through her body. "I can't risk it." Elena gulped. "I can't lose you." she said, reaching up and stroking Damon's cheek with one hand, while her tears stopped never fell, her eyes only glistened.

"I can't lose you either." Damon whispered, as he leaned into her touch and covered Elena's hand with his, weaving his fingers through hers.

Elena stared deeply into Damon's icy blue eyes, which looked unusually soft in the dim lighting of his bedroom. "I need you." she pleaded, closing the gap between them and wrapping her other hand around the back of Damon's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere." he promised her, smiling, cupping Elena's face with both hands.

Happy that she felt she and Damon were on the same page, she decided to go for the plunge. "I want to show you the less innocent version." Elena told him shyly, her heart racing.

"What about Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He's out hunting." Elena told him. "He'll be gone at least a couple of hours."

"You say the less innocent version." Damon narrowed his eyes. "How less innocent do you mean." he asked.

"The version where you are going to have to show me moves I could never have imagined before." she said nervously.

"You do know what this means?" Damon lowered his forehead towards hers. She knew he was giving her the opportunity to back out and they'd pretend this conversation never existed.

"I know." Elena whispered. "I'm all in." she smiled.

"No turning back." Damon warned her.

Elena smiled. "No turning back." she agreed. "I want you!" she said.

Elena lifted her head and pulled Damon's face towards her. Damon put up no resistance as their lips brushed together before finally meeting. Elena opened her mouth, deepening their kiss, an invitation for Damon's tongue to explore as she tentatively began to discover his. Damon wrapped one arm around Elena's waist and pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressed up against one another, while Damon began to run his free hand through Elena's hair. Elena pushed her hips up against Damon's, feeling him harden beneath his jeans, sending heat pooling in her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, which was still slightly damp in parts from the shower, prompting Elena to wish she'd gone to see him a few minutes earlier so she could have joined him.

The kiss became more heated as their tongues investigated each others mouths, swiping dancing and getting to know one another on a level they'd never previously dared allow themselves to. Damon tasted clean and minty, with a hint if bourbon, and another flavor she couldn't identify, but she instinctively knew it was Damon himself as it resembled the amazing smell she'd encountered when they'd gotten up close to each other. The combination was extravagant, enticing, delicious, however there was a strange sense of safety and comfort. As if she'd known the warmth of his arms, and his passionate yet tender kisses her entire life, a feeling she could only describe as home. The sensation of safety and security was a new feeling and entirely unexpected, she'd not experienced anything like this since her parents died. In a different way, it was as intense as the protection she felt her parents had provided as a child. However, there was one major difference, Damon wasn't just making Elena feel safer and more protected, he was making her feel sexy, for the first time in her life, she felt like a woman and not a teenage girl.

Damon's hand slid underneath Elena's top and up her back while their tongues continued to dance together in perfect unison, exploratory, yet passionate. New, but confident and fiery, filled with an abundance of desire. In her whole life, nobody had ever kissed Elena like Damon was kissing her, not Matt, nor surprisingly Stefan. Stefan's lips were soft and gentle, and whilst there were passion in his kisses, they were tender and he made her feel fragile and delicate, like she were made of glass. With Damon, he made her feel strong and invincible, and although he'd never outright told Elena he loved her, his kisses were making his feelings very clear.

Elena had to temporarily pull away slightly to breathe, tugging on Damon's bottom lip with her teeth as she did, causing him to moan with pleasure, a sound that heated her body straight to her core. The knowledge of being able to elicit such beautiful sounds from the lips of someone as dangerous as Damon, made her feel powerful and confident, as if she could conquer the world through his lips alone. Alas, the world would have to wait as her desire for Damon grew stronger by the second. His wandering hand was setting her skin on her back alight, simply by touch alone. And although they were pressed up against one another, the material separating them, made Elena feel they were miles apart. She wanted to touch him, feel his naked flesh against hers, a desire to be joined together as one entity. She'd never experienced such deep and desperate sexual desires combined with a profound need to be connected with another person in her whole life.

Lowering her hands, Elena grabbed hold of the hem of Damon's t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, him lifting his arms in the air to help guide her. Glancing at his face while in the process of undressing him, Elena noticed the pupils of his eyes were dilated, dark with desire for her, a look which sent a heat flooding straight to her core, causing her panties begin to dampen. Under any other circumstances she would have blushed at her bodily reaction to him, but right now she didn't care. If anything, it was confirmation from her body telling her what they were doing was right and necessary for the both of them.

Once Damon's t-shirt had made it's way to the brown leather chair at the other side of the room, he ran his hands up the sides of Elena's body and removed her own top, which joined his across the room. Elena's chest half only clad in her satin purple bra, while her newly washed hair was now a static unruly mess, partially covering her face due to the contact with her top. Damon tucked her hair behind her ears as they began to kiss once more, however this time their hands began to simultaneously began to explore each others naked flesh. Damon's fingers brushed over the satin covering her nipples, causing them to pebble under his touch. Elena mimicked his movements, discovering the little tufts of hair in contrast to the smoothness of his skin as she went along. Her hands made their way down to Damon's slender hips, before tracing line of dark hair of his treasure trail.

Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's waist and began his oral exploration of her body, as Elena stroked her fingernails up and down the ridges of his spine, causing him to quietly moan with pleasure. His lips and tongue made their way down her neck, stopping momentarily as Damon gently sucked on her jugular, scraping his blunt teeth against what she suspected was the spot he'd usually choose to bite his victims. Ironically the thought of how deadly and dangerous this man really was, who's only intention was to love her in every way possible and give her pleasure, sent heat straight to her core before he continued his journey down Elena's body. Damon sat on the bed with his legs apart and turned Elena around to face him, pulling her in close to stand between his legs. His hand reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, sliding it off her shoulders. He palmed her breasts gently before attaching his mouth to one of them, his tongue, teeth and lips teasing the nipple and surrounding areola, while his free hand massaged the other breast, pinching her nipple with enough force to cause Elena to moan. Any harder and it would have been close to being painful, but Damon knew the exact amount of pressure to apply to make it deliciously pleasurable.

Elena gasped and threw her head back as she wrapped one arm around Damon's broad shoulders, the other holding onto the nape of his neck. Allowing her to run her fingers through Damon's soft raven hair, gently scratching his scalp with her fingernails, eliciting a sigh of contentment from Damon's mouth, which sent a tingling sensation throughout her body.

Damon switched breasts, ensuring both were treat thoroughly and equally the same before ghosting his hands down the sides Elena's body, with enough pressure to not tickle her as his lips made their way down her abdomen. His fingers traced the outline of the waistband of her black pants, before unbuttoning them and pushing them down her legs. Elena stepped out of them as Damon also made quick work of her socks and shoes before throwing them over to the brown chair. He reached to the side of him and the leather pants he'd placed down on the bed, which were now lying beside him, they were also dispatched across the room, joining the mounting pile of clothes. He sat down on the bed and gently placed his hands on her hips before stroking and cupping the cheeks of her behind.

Damon looked up at her with an unfamiliar uncertainty in his eyes, something which Elena had never seen before. "You sure about this?" he asked, almost shyly.

"Yes." Elena replied, her mind searching to understand why Damon seemed on edge. He was known for his prolific bedroom skills, and thus far had not only lived up to, but he'd surpassed her expectations. The look in Damon's eyes revealed the truth of his nervousness, he wasn't shy or uncertain of his capabilities, it was simply because he loved her. Elena suspected for him this was a new experience, making him a little more apprehensive than he would normally be. Elena smiled at the thought, he was trying to prove to her how much he loved her in the most primitive human fashion. Her smile and her answer appeared to have gone some way to reassure him as he smiled back at her. The shy, almost innocent look, had disappeared, as his usual confident sexually assured self returned once more.

Damon looked up at her adoringly."God Elena you're beautiful." he said as he began kissing the satin waistband of her panties. He pulled the crotch to one side and gently caressed her folds with his fingers, causing Elena to gasp with pleasure at his touch. "And wet with it." he growled, the gutteral sound turning her on even more.

Suddenly Damon lay back on the bed, gently pulling Elena on top of him, as their mouths met once more. This time a sense of urgency took over their kisses. Their limbs tangled and their hips began to grind up against one another, trying to find friction and provide relief for each other, and judging from the bulge in Damon's jeans, Elena knew his needs were as great as hers.

Elena tried to reach down to unbutton Damon's jeans, but he pulled away so that they were just out of reach. "You're overdressed." she managed to complain between kisses.

Damon rolled them over so Elena was flat on her back while he hovered above her. His eyes lasciviously sweeping up and down Elena's body, drinking her in. "So are you." he grinned, causing Elena to suddenly feel self conscious.

Elena's cheeks flushed pink. "Damon!" she cried, covering her face with her hands.

"Hey...shhh." Damon assured her as she peeled her hands away from her face. "You should never hide." he told her. "Especially not from me. You're the most beautiful woman in the world." he whispered as he lowered himself down and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"I still think you at least need to take your jeans off." Elena insisted after Damon pulled away. "They're looking kinda tight on you." she smirked.

"You noticed." Damon said, nodding with a grin.

"It's hard to miss." Elena said innocently as she reached down and stroked his length through the denim. "Definitely hard." she winked.

"And what do I get in return?" Damon asked innocently.

Elena frowned. "Freedom?" she suggested.

"To do what?" Damon smiled seductively.

"To do whatever you want." Elena whispered back. Damon's face turned serious as he sat back on his haunches and began to unbutton his jeans. Elena sat up and grabbed hold of his wrists to stop him. "Let me." she said, looking up at him.

Damon stood up as Elena got to her knees and scuttled down the bed and began to undo his zipper. Slowly, Elena pulled his jeans down his hips, revealing his very tented black cotton boxer briefs. Damon stepped out of the jeans which were pooling around his bare feet and kicked them across the room out of the way. Meanwhile Elena hooked her fingers in the elastic waistband of Damon's boxer briefs and also pulled them down, revealing his large, erect member, which was unsurprisingly, just as beautiful as the rest of him.

Instinct and desire took over Elena's brain as she reached down to touch him. Noticing the pre-cum seeping through the tip, Elena gently took hold of his length in her fingers. She looked up at him as she swirled her tongue around the swollen head, tasting him, causing Damon's eyes to roll into the back of his head and moan with pleasure, as he stroked her hair, before trying to regain his composure and return her gaze. His moans of pleasure gave Elena a small sense of satisfaction in the knowledge she could have this much power over him. However, that feeling of power didn't last for long as Damon gently stopped her and pulled her up so she was on her knees on the bed facing him, while he was still stood. Elena gave a moan of annoyance.

"Keep doing that and I'll never last." he warned her with a chuckle, although Elena realized he was deadly serious. "Do you trust me?" Damon asked.

"With what?" Elena frowned.

"To make you scream with pleasure?" Damon smirked.

"Oh I think you are more than capable." Elena laughed.

"So if I ask you to do something and promise you it isn't too kinky, but you'll love it, will you do it?" Damon asked.

"I guess." Elena frowned, as Damon grinned and walked over to his closet. "As long as it doesn't involve sex toys." she called out as he returned, hiding something behind his back. "What's that?" she asked, but Damon initially ignored her question.

"On your hands and knees, and face the headboard." Damon instructed as Elena obeyed him.

"What are you planning to do?" Elena asked once more, a trace of fear in her voice.

"I'm going to heighten your senses." Damon explained. "Just like a vampire's." However, her fear must have been more noticeable than she thought as Damon stood in front of her with a black piece of material in his hand. "It's just a tie." he smiled.

Elena narrowed her eyes. "And what are you going to do with it?" she asked.

"I'm just going to blindfold you for a little bit." Damon told her. "You won't need your sight to feel pleasure, so if I take your vision away from you completely, you'll be able to focus on the rest of your senses." he explained. "You said you trusted me."

"I guess." Elena bit on her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "You scared?"

"I'm not so sure." Elena frowned. "It's just that I've never done anything like this before." she said, lowering her eyes.

Damon tilted her face towards his. "Relax." he said. "I promise you, you'll love it." he assured her, kissing her so tenderly, she couldn't help but believe him.

"Okay, I'm in." she smiled as Damon wrapped the silk tie around her head, covering her eyes, tying it to one side, only tight enough to remove her sight.

"Is that comfortable?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Elena replied quietly.

"Just say the words and I'll take it off." Damon told her.

"Okay." Elena said, still not sure what Damon was going to do.

"Now I want you to solely focus on my touch." Damon explained as if he could read her mind.

"I will." Elena whispered, curiosity beginning to take over.

Elena felt Damon's chest against her back as he tucked her hair to one side and kissed her shoulder. He gently stroked his fingers down her spine followed by his lips and tongue, forcing Elena to relax. She began to understand what Damon had meant by blindfolding her and heightening her senses. Every time he touched her, her body was flooded with sensations, reaching right down to her very core.

Once he reached the bottom of her spine, Damon nudged Elena's legs slightly apart, stroking the inside of her thigh as he did so until he reached her core. He slid her panties to one side and gently ran his fingers down her slit before circling her entrance with the tip of his finger. Elena thought she was going to explode at the sensation, however it turned out to just be the start. Damon stroked her folds once more before parting them with his fingers and blowing into her entrance, his tongue followed the line of her slit starting from her nub and circling it before returning to her core.

Elena cried out as Damon pressed his tongue inside Elena's entrance, practically taking her breath away, while at the same time massaging her nub with his thumb. Heat began pooling in the pit of Elena's stomach as the repeated probing action of his tongue increased the throbbing in her core, building her up to such an exploding point, she thought she was going to come. However Damon had other ideas and changed what he was doing. Instead he began to suck on her nub as he inserted two fingers inside her and gently began pump gently whilst his mouth paid close attention to her clit.

Elena began to moan loudly, the sensations running through her body were too much. Damon was right about being blindfolded, her focus was almost entirely on his touch, leaving her no room to think, all she knew was that she about to fall over the edge. The intense heat building up inside of her, along with her throbbing core signaled she was on the verge of an extremely powerful orgasm. Damon must have recognized the signs as he inserted a third finger and increased the pace. Finally white hot spasms exploded throughout her core, the sensations sending Elena spiraling into an abyss of never ending pleasure. The orgasm which was ripping through her body was unlike any other she'd experienced before. Instead of being confined to her core, it was wreaking havoc throughout her entire body.

"Oh fuck...Damon...Aargh!" Elena cried out as she arched her back losing the ability to think or speak along the way. Her body went rigid as wave after wave of orgasm hit her.

Just as Elena began to come down from her high, from behind she felt Damon run his shaft up and down her slit, coating himself in her juices before gently pushing his length inside her. Holding her hips, he inserted himself a little at a time, allowing Elena to stretch and accommodate his girth, until he was fully buried inside her, uniting them as one. "You ready?" he asked as Elena nodded breathlessly in response. "Fuck...you're tight Elena." Damon moaned as he kissed her back.

Damon set a slow pace, allowing Elena to become accustomed to him reaching parts of her body which had never been touched before. However once Elena was acclimatized to the deep penetration, his tempo increased and Elena began to appreciate how good this position was for her. She began to move her hips in unison with his, to ensure his thrusts were pushing his shaft as deep inside her as possible.

Still blindfolded, Elena felt Damon massage one of her breasts with one hand, gently pinching her nipple, causing it to pebble, while simultaneously circling her swollen nub with his other hand. The action of Damon's fingers, combing with the deep penetration and heightened senses caused the heat that had been gradually building up in the pit of her stomach to turn to boiling point, the throbbing between her legs was now practically numb, waiting for the inevitable.

"Come for me Elena." Damon commanded seductively, even though she'd barely recovered from her previous orgasm. However her body responded to his velvety tones as the the full force of her second orgasm hit her.

"Oh yes...oh yes...oh my god...Damon...Damon...aargh" she cried as the white hot spasms ripped throughout her core once more while electric pulses rocked throughout the rest of her body. Elena arched her back, pressing her hips back towards Damon as he continued to slowly thrust in and out as her core began to contract around his member. He managed to pull out to stop him from reaching his own climax. He hadn't finished yet.

Damon took her weight with his arm and pulled her up to his chest where she rested her head against the crook of his neck. "Lay down and let me do all of the work." Damon told her, to which all Elena could do was nod in response. She hadn't fully recovered from her previous orgasm and she wasn't sure she was capable of a vocal response.

As Damon helped her lay down on the her back, she felt him climb on top of her before she felt the wonderful sensation of him filling her once more. The bed dipped beside her head as she felt Damon's hand untie her blindfold. He pulled it away as Elena blinked, her eyes readjusting to the dim light of Damon's bedroom. The first sight to welcome her was Damon's beautiful blue eyes, looking down on her as if she were the most precious jewel in the world. Elena wrapped one arm around Damon's neck and pulled him towards her, their lips meeting once more.

This time, Damon began to gently thrust as they kissed hungrily. Their mouths and tongues seemingly unhappy about the lengthy separation. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, as a new found energy allowed her to match his thrusts with her hips. Damon stroked one hand down Elena's body and cupped her behind, giving her additional support, while Elena ran her fingernails down Damon's back, urging him on.

The only noise to be heard in the room was sound of their panting and moans of pleasure. The smell of sex circulated the room, this mixed in with Damon's scent turned her on more than she thought possible. Elena wanted the moment to last forever, however she knew it was not to be. Elena wasn't sure how much more stamina she had left. She could feel the build up of a third orgasm inside her, but she wanted Damon to come with her.

"I'm not going to last much longer." Damon moaned.

"Then let go." she panted as Damon moved the hand which was cupping her behind and began to massage her nub.

"I will if you will." he grinned, applying a little more pressure to her swollen nub. "Come for me Elena." he asked for one last time as her body complied.

"Yes...yes...yes..." she cried as the white hot spasms of her orgasm caused her throbbing core to pulsate around Damon's shaft. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into Damon's chest before her body went rigid as wave upon wave of her orgasm rocked throughout her body, her mouth forming a silent 'O' as once again she lost the ability to speak. Elena looked up at Damon as she wanted to see him brought to his knees with pleasure. She didn't have to wait long as her own climax triggered his.

"Fuck...Elena...aargh." Damon cried out as he scrunched his face up while he pressed his hips tightly into her. Elena felt his warm seed spill inside her, providing her what felt like the most satisfying moment of her life. Right at that moment, Damon looked even more stunning than usual, his expression a mixture of pleasure, agony and a vulnerability she suspected only she would ever get to see. At this point in time she was his, while he was completely hers as their bodies continued to be merged together, clinging to one another for dear life.

As their panting subsided, Damon pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. Wordlessly Elena curled up into him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes to listen to his faint vampire heartbeat. However, when she did, his heart was no longer beating in her ear. His scent had also disappeared. Elena opened her eyes and realized she was in the dungeon in the Salvatore boarding house and she was waiting for Elijah to wake up.

"Fuck!" she swore quietly to herself as she looked down to see a still dead Elijah as she realized she'd fallen asleep and it was just another one of her erotic dreams about Damon.

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews for my stories so far. They are always very much appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review.  
**

 **Mandzipop.**


	11. As I Lay Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **This chapter may seem a little OOC, although for Delena as a whole, possibly not, remember they did manage to break Damon's bed. But possibly at this point Elena's life, it might be OOC. But it is a fantasy diary and Damon does bring out the naughty side of Elena, so who knows. It's just a bit of fun.**

 **Warning, this chapter is extremely smutty, with a significant amount of sexually explicit language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Where do I start? I guess a quick summary of everything that has happened since my last entry and then the dream. Yes even after everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks, I still managed to have another one of my dreams about Damon._

 _My last diary entry was after I undaggered Elijah and Damon had fed me his blood. Since then Klaus performed the ritual. He turned Aunt Jenna into a vampire and killed her, Uncle John had Bonnie perform a spell so I took his life force instead of becoming a vampire, which killed him. Elijah betrayed us. Tyler bit Damon, who was trying to save Caroline's life. It turned out Klaus' blood was the cure for a werewolf bite, and Stefan gave himself over to Klaus to save Damon's life. Damon told me he loved me, I kissed Damon, thinking he was going to die (although admittedly I'd been wanting to kiss Damon for a long time). Katherine brought the cure, and now Damon is fine and Stefan has disappeared with Klaus. I think that about covers it._

 _Ever since we've been looking for clues to find Stefan. Liz has been providing us with any reported animal attacks and Damon has been investigating them (with the help of Ric and Andie, who for some reason I now can't stand, especially when she's around Damon), but according to Damon, they haven't found anything so far. Ric has been staying with Jer and me ever since Aunt Jenna died. It means we at least have a guardian until I turn eighteen next month._

 _This time the dream was a little different. Usually the dream happens the sleep after whatever is the trigger event, but this time I was dreaming about thing that happened two weeks ago. But I do have a theory as to why. Yesterday was the first time, since everything happened, that I didn't see Damon. We've seen each other every day since he nearly died. He's been my rock, and without him, I felt alone. Everyone thinks the reason I'm so down is because I'm missing Stefan. And yes, a large part of it is because of that, but what they don't know is how conflicted I am inside. When Katherine brought the cure, she suggested I was in love with Damon as well as Stefan. Although I'm not entirely convinced Katherine knows what real love is, infatuation yes, but love is a different matter, she's knows I definitely care about him, and I probably love him as a friend, and I'm not going to deny it, he is probably the sexiest man I've ever met. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him, right?_

 _The problem now, is since Stefan left, Damon and I are getting closer, and I think the only thing that would hold us back from each other is guilt and our loyalty to Stefan. Stefan is in this predicament because Tyler bit Damon and Stefan loved his brother too much to let him die. Damon doesn't want to betray his brother's trust. On the other hand, I'm not the kind of girl who would cheat on her boyfriend. The situation has rendered our feelings somewhat irrelevant. Damon has been flirting with me more, but I think he's just joking around. He'd never act on his feelings. While Stefan can be saved, I can only ever be with Damon in my dreams, and if Damon does love me like he says he does, the same applies to him too. Of course, that is if he does have these type of dreams about me too._

 _Speaking of dreams, back to the one I had last night. Ever since he nearly died, the prospect of Damon not being around scares me. And yesterday was the first time that happened since the werewolf bite. I guess that's why the dream triggered those memories and the need for not only closeness to Damon, but to make sure he was safe and strong, and to act out my desires for him. The one truth about the dream, was the last two times Stefan and I made love, I'd imagined it was Damon, and it made it more enjoyable, although nowhere near as good as it was in my dreams. I suspect my dreams have unrealistic expectations of what the most amazing sex could be like. The things I say and do in my dreams, I'd never say or do during sex, Stefan wouldn't approve. Yet instinct tells me Damon might like something a little more adventurous than Stefan, which is probably why I act differently in my dreams._

 _Deep down, part of me just wants to know why I'm having these dreams. Is it just purely a sexual attraction to Damon, or was Katherine right, and have I fallen in love with him? What are the chances of one of my dreams one day turning into reality. I guess now Stefan has gone, the chances of it happening are now significantly higher._

 _Oh well, we'll see what happens, because now Stefan is gone, Damon and I are getting closer. This means I'm expecting the dreams to become more frequent, and probably more intense._

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

Elena found herself in Damon's bedroom, laying on his bed, her arms around him with a towel in one hand, which she'd been using to try and keep the sweat out of Damon's eyes. Her chin rested on his head, while she placed her other hand in his.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon complained.

"There's still hope." Elena insisted, trying to reassure him as she struggled to hold back the tears.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here." Damon said swallowing hard. "I deserve this. I deserve to die."

"No." Elena told him shaking her head as she lay down next to him, face to face. "You don't."

"I do, Elena. It's okay." he opened his eyes and offered a weak smile. "Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you." Damon swallowed once more, clearly finding it difficult to speak. "I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you." he whispered.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Elena smiled.

"I know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan." Damon said sadly as Elena began to stroke the back of his hand, laying down next to him and putting her head on his shoulder. "But I love you. You should know that." he confessed, sounding almost relieved to have finally told her something she'd long since suspected, ever since Isobel had first mentioned it.

"I do." Elena nodded with tears in her eyes as she began to cry silently.

"You should have met me in 1864." Damon said thoughtfully. "You would have liked me."

Elena raised her head and looked up at him." I like you now." she whispered, as Damon tilted his head slightly towards her, as if he were trying to get a better look at her. "Just the way you are." she told him truthfully as he closed his eyes. Realizing the end was near, Elena suspected this might be the last chance she would ever get to let him know how much she cared. Elena wished this hadn't been the time or the way to show him her feelings. He was a dying man, so it wasn't like she was cheating on Stefan, although deep down, for a long time Elena had wanted to know what it felt like to have Damon's lips against hers. Without some kind of miracle, she would never get to experience a passionate kiss with him, to feel the full force of his love, which Elena suspected would be pretty intense, especially if he'd been holding his back his feelings for her like she believed.

Elena lifted her head, and took a good look at Damon. His beautiful face was paler than usual, sweat oozing from his pores. He was struggling to keep his gorgeous blue eyes open. Yet, even in this condition, his beauty shone through. This time however, the beauty came from within, even in his dying moments, his priority was to tell her he was sorry for the things he'd done. Elena no longer cared about his misdeeds, she didn't care about the sweat on his face, hers was now just as wet from the tears pouring down her cheeks. Their one and only kiss would probably go down as one of the least romantic of all time, but the meaning behind it would be greater than most. Elena bent her head towards Damon and gently pressed her lips against his, taking in how soft and right they felt against hers. Elena wanted to give him more, and wished he could respond and return the kiss as a Damon who was at full strength would. But she'd left it too late, Elena would never find out how a real kiss from Damon would taste and feel. This made her just want to cry even more.

"Thank you." Damon tried to smile after Elena pulled away, but he was too weak, he clearly didn't have much time left.

"You're welcome." Elena whispered back.

"Well, it's me you should be thanking." Elena heard her own voice coming from behind her. Turning her head, she saw Katherine leaning against the wooden door-frame of Damon's bedroom, holding a vial of red liquid in her hand. "I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure." Katherine shrugged as Elena quickly jumped off the bed, guilt etched across her face, wondering if her doppelganger had seen her kissing Damon. Katherine started walking towards the bed, glancing over at Elena in a way as to confirm Elena's fears while the vampire made her way over to where Damon lay. "I thought you were dead." Katherine said to Elena as she climbed on the bed and sat next to Damon.

"I was." Elena replied.

"You got free." Damon whispered.

"Yep. Finally." Katherine said as she poured some of the red liquid from the vial into Damon's mouth.

"And you still came here?" Damon asked, his raspy voice sounding slightly stronger than before, as Katherine cupped his face in her hand.

"I owed you one." Katherine replied nonchalantly as she got up.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked, concern for the boyfriend she'd forgotten, washing over her.

"Are you sure you care?" Katherine smirked.

"Where is he?" Elena frowned.

"He's paying for this." Katherine told her, holding the remains of the vial of liquid Damon had just swallowed in front of her. "He gave himself over to Klaus." the vampire said. "I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean, "he gave himself over"?" Elena wanted to know, her worry shifting from Damon, who was probably now going to survive, to Stefan.

Katherine shrugged. "He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you." she said, glancing over at Damon before turning back to Elena with a knowing smile on her face. "It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company." Katherine said cattily as she headed towards the door when she suddenly stopped and turned back around to look at Elena. "Good-bye, Elena. Oh. It's okay to love them both. I did." she added, but this time Katherine's had a knowing look on her face, as if she could read Elena's mind. Katherine tossed the vial over to Elena, before she disappeared.

Damon looked at Elena and tried to get up, his face confused by the conversation which had just taken place between the doppelgangers. Elena's concern once again switched to Damon. Running after Stefan was not an option, she wouldn't stand a chance against Klaus. She needed Damon and Damon right now needed her. The sooner Damon was returned back to full strength, the quicker they would be able to search for Stefan, meaning Damon was now her number one priority.

"Damon, be careful." Elena warned him as she crawled back onto the bed and put her hand against his chest.

"You heard her." Damon complained breathlessly. "I need to find Stefan and save his ass." he growled angrily. "And then to kick it." Elena heard him mutter under his breath.

"You're not fit to go anywhere." Elena told him. "You need to get your strength back. At least let me go and get some more blood bags." she offered as Damon nodded his head in defeat as he finally found enough strength to sit up.

Elena ran downstairs and into the basement, opened the refrigerator and pulled out four bags, hoping it would be enough. When Elena returned to Damon's room he wasn't lying on his bed. Looking around the room, Elena noticed his clothes were lying all over the floor and she could hear water running from the shower. Deciding not to interrupt him, Elena put the blood bags down on the chair near the door, never getting close to seeing inside the bathroom. She knew he wouldn't hear her with the water running and she suspected his powers might be somewhat diminished with the after effects of the wolf bite, so Elena turned to quietly sneak back out until she heard a thud behind her.

"Ow...Fuck!" Elena heard Damon swear, which was something she'd never heard before him do in front of her before, confirming her suspicions of him not being up to full strength.

Elena picked up one of the blood bags from the chair, before running into the bathroom, forgetting Damon was naked, even though she could see him lying on the floor of the shower, clearly struggling.

"Go away Elena." Damon complained. "I'm not decent." he said.

"And how do you plan on getting decent when you can't even stand up?" Elena asked as she picked up the first towel that came to hand to throw over him to cover himself up while she switched the shower off. Unfortunately for Elena, it turned out she would need to walk into the shower to turn the water off. Taking a deep breath, Elena removed her socks and shoes before stepping into the shower and threw the towel towards Damon, trying unsuccessfully to cover her eyes as she before made her way to the switch and turned the water off. Elena, who was by now dripping wet, handed the remaining blood bag over to Damon, who had strategically covered himself the best he could with what had turned out to be the smallest towel in the history of towels. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" she yelled, folding her arms in anger.

"I needed to shower and change so I could find my brother and kick his ass." Damon grumbled. "I thought I'd be okay." he said weakly as Elena sat down next to Damon and propped his head up on her shoulder before handing him the blood bag which he tore into. As he began to drink, Elena could see some strength coming back, although he was still very weak.

"I've got some more." Elena told him. "I'll go get them." she said as gently got up and headed back into the bedroom to get them from the chair where she'd left them, her clothes dripping all over them floor.

Three more blood bags later and although Damon was improving, he wasn't recovering as quickly as he usually would from an injury. "Damned werewolf bite." he complained, clearly mindful of his language in front of Elena.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Elena asked, fretting as Damon was still on the shower floor.

"I need to rest for a while." Damon explained. "Then I need to feed from the vein." he sighed.

"Aren't blood bags enough?" Elena frowned.

"They might be enough to get me enough strength to get to someone to feed." Damon explained. "But to be at full strength, it would need a lot of blood bags for me to recover." he said.

"How does that work?" Elena asked.

"Blood bags keep me keep me strong. But they don't have everything I need to make me strong enough to recover fully from something as poisonous as a werewolf bite." he said. "Maybe something is missing."

"Well feed from me." Elena suggested, offering her wrist to him.

"I can't." Damon said, lowering his eyes. "But you could help me back to the bed where I can change and then drive me to someplace where I can find someone to feed off." he looked at her hopefully. "Just snatch, eat erase." he quickly explained. "No killing, I promise. Scouts honor." he winked.

"No Damon." Elena's eyes flared up at him. "I'm not taking you out for a happy meal. If you think you're strong enough for snatch, eat, erase, then you should feed from me." she demanded.

"Uh uh. No way. I'm not using you as a walking blood bag." Damon groaned, trying to get up, but slipped once more.

"I want to do this!" Elena insisted as Damon shook his head. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because I can't hurt you." he sighed in frustration.

"Then be gentle." she whispered.

"Oh I can be gentle alright." Damon told her. "I can make it completely painless."

"So what's the problem?" Elena frowned.

"The only way for me to make it painless is for me to make you..." Damon closed his eyes and grimaced. "...enjoy it."

"So why won't you do that?" she asked.

"Because it won't just be good for you, it'll be good for me too." Damon tried to explain.

"Isn't that obvious?" Elena smiled.

"I don't think you understand what I mean." Damon rubbed his face. "It will make us both feel...good." his voice sounded uneasy.

"In what way?" Elena asked, although she began to suspect she knew the answer.

Damon sighed. "Use your imagination Elena." he groaned.

"Oh." Elena blushed, realizing she'd been right. When he'd said good, it would likely turn them both on. She thought about it for a minute, but decided it was worth the risk. "Look, we can be sensible adults about this..." she started as Damon raised a suspicious eyebrow. "We know what's going to happen, but with that knowledge we can prevent it from going further." she told him determinedly.

"Oh really?" Damon said, not sounding too convinced by her assessment of the situation.

"Look Damon." Elena started. "I'm not some hormonal teenager. Feeling that way...doesn't have to lead to...anything." she said awkwardly.

"You think?" Damon smirked.

"Yes!" Elena told him confidently, although deep down she was a little nervous. "Anyway...you're too weak." she smiled.

"You are underestimating how powerful blood straight from the vein is." Damon warned her. "I'd be almost at full strength."

"Will you be able to..." Elena frowned. "...resist the urge?" she asked.

"Only if you can." he said. "My body will react to what you do." Damon explained. "Normally when I feed like this, I would normally...well you know afterwards." he told her. "Every time I've done this, the woman has actively encouraged it, making it _harder_ for me to resist." he winked, emphasizing the word harder as Elena groaned at the pun. "I seem to have this natural instinct to protect you. If you say no, it should be enough to stop me."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "So it's my responsibility to make sure that nothing happens?" she asked as Damon nodded his head slowly in response. "Fine, I'm sure I can resist you." she said with a confidence she didn't really share.

"Okay." Damon conceded. "But, if anything happens, it's on you. Agreed?" he asked.

"Deal!" Elena smiled.

"Okay, but before we do this, I'll explain how I'm going to stop it from hurting, just so you don't get worried." Damon told her as Elena waited patiently for his explanation. "When my eyes turn, first I'll lick your wrist in the place where I'm going to bite you." he said.

Elena creased her brow. "Why?" she asked.

"I think the saliva is some kind of anaesthetic." Damon explained. "Katherine used to use it on me." he said quietly, as if embarrassed by his own response to his reaction to being with Katherine.

"And that's how you know what happens when you get bitten." Elena asked as Damon nodded. "But you were in love with Katherine, maybe that heightened you're...well you know." Elena tried to put it as tactfully as possible, but this was the most difficult and embarrassing conversation she'd ever had with anyone since her mom had given her the birds and the bees talk a few years earlier.

"Perhaps." Damon mused. "You're not sexually attracted to me, you're not in love with me and you're definitely not here on an expected booty call." he joked. "So maybe the odds are stacked a little more in our favor." he shrugged, although he still didn't sound overly convinced.

"Exactly!" Elena smiled, although it didn't fully reach her eyes. She knew she was lying, she was extremely attracted to Damon, and of late her feelings for him were becoming more intense. Elena suspected Katherine might have been closer to the truth when she'd said it was 'okay to love them both.' But Damon didn't know that, or need to know.

"Look Elena." Damon sighed. "I need to know if anything does happen, it's consensual on your part." he said. "I could always wait and call Andie." he suggested.

"NO! I'll do it." Elena told him firmly. "Now what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Fine. Pass me your wrist." Damon sighed in defeat. "But let me just make one thing clear, don't say I didn't warn you."

"You're in control of stopping feeding and I'm in control of making sure it stops at feeding." Elena sighed. "We trust each other, so I'm fully consenting to doing this, even if does mean we do end up...well, lets see what happens." she agreed. "If we do...we do." she added quickly.

"Don't blame me, you're agreeing to this." Damon shook his head as he held out his hand for Elena's wrist.

Elena pulled up the sleeve on her now wet top and tentatively placed her wrist in Damon's hand. She was fairly certain she had enough willpower to resist him. It wasn't like she was the kind of girl who was desperate for sex. Although if she had to be honest with herself, Damon did have an certain effect on her, possibly because he oozed sexiness. The first time she'd felt it was at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Ever since, Elena had unsuccessfully, tried her best to ignore the physical effect he had on her. And if she were to be honest with herself, the last couple of times she and Stefan had slept with each other, she'd begun to imagine it were Damon making love to her, and for some reason it had made sex with Stefan better.

It then occurred to Elena this would be her perfect, guilt free opportunity to find out what the real thing was like. Her excuse was she was doing this for Stefan. And to do that, Damon needed her help so they could find Stefan quicker. But deep down she knew her choice gave her the chance to experience her dreams, and yes she'd dreamed about having sex with Damon. Admittedly she knew she was vulnerable, but a large part of that came from the prospect of losing Damon forever, which Elena suspected would have completely broken her. She wanted to make sure he was okay, her relief he'd survived were so profound, she wanted to feel him alive in her arms. Her emotions for Damon ran too deep, and there was no way she could go through the rest of her life without knowing what it would be like to have Damon make love to her.

Elena made her decision, regardless of the effect of feeding, she wouldn't stop Damon, even if she could. The more she thought about the man who was sitting next to her, naked all except a small towel, which only just covered his modesty, the more she wanted him.

Damon tentatively brought Elena's wrist up to his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers, as if he were waiting for her to change her mind. When it was clear her mind was made up, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the veins around them taking shape. He looked at her once more, the whites of his eyes now a deep red, as his vampire form came into full force. When Damon opened his mouth to lick her wrist, Elena saw his fangs, long and sharp. The sight of which caused her heart to race, although she couldn't be entirely sure whether it was through fear or lust, or more likely a combination of both.

Gently Damon licked the area where his teeth would pierce her skin. The moment his tongue touched her wrist, she knew she'd have never been able to resist him. His eyes were still glued to hers, waiting for any hesitancy, for her to stop him, but stopping was no longer an option for her, as heat began to build in her core, even though this wasn't the part which was supposed to turn her on. When he was finished, Damon nodded at her, to signal he was going to bite, Elena nodded back, confirming she was ready.

As soon as Damon's teeth pierced her skin, Elena knew she was doomed. She was glad she'd internally made the decision to have sex with him prior to him biting her as she wouldn't have stood a chance of resistance while being sat next to the sexiest man she'd ever met, who just happened to be practically naked. Every time he gently tugged at her blood, heat flooded to her core, which was now beginning to throb. Elena rolled her eyes as her head fell back, a small moan of pleasure escaping her lips. His tongue was still against her wrist, continuously applying the saliva anesthetic, which was stopping the pain, although at that moment, Elena was beginning to wish he was using his tongue elsewhere, a thought which immediately made her blush as she'd never done that with either Stefan or Matt. In fact she'd never even considered it a possibility before now, but at this moment, it was all she could think about.

Elena lifted her head and looked down, trying to avoid Damon's eyes, which she knew had never left her face, watching every reaction she was having to what he was doing to her. Unfortunately looking down only made matters worse. The towel which had barely covered his modesty was now unsuccessfully trying to cover a very large erection. Elena looked up, her eyes met Damon's, his pupils dilated with lust. It was her responsibility to prevent them taking the next step, and if Elena's feelings towards Damon were as he believed, there might have been a chance she could have ensured they wouldn't have gone any further. However her natural desire for him was too strong to begin with and the moment she looked him in the eyes, he knew she hadn't been completely honest about the way she felt about him.

Deciding there was no point in lying about her feelings now Damon knew, Elena slid her spare hand under the towel and wrapped her fingers around Damon's shaft and began to gently pump him, taking care as she wasn't sure how strong he was. She moved over to straddle his thighs before removing the towel, her eyes asking permission, which he granted with one unspoken look as she removed the towel and resumed stroking the soft velvety skin of his thick long shaft. He momentarily closed his eyes and groaned with pleasure. The sensation vibrated through Elena's wrist and body, sending heat pooling between Elena's legs, eliciting a tiny moan from her mouth.

Idea's and images began to form inside Elena's mind. Not only did she want to make love to Damon, she was now getting urges to indulge in activities which were slightly more adventurous than the standard missionary position she'd been used to with her previous lovers. Maybe they wouldn't be adventurous for most people, but Elena wasn't overly experienced. She wanted Damon to use his mouth and tongue on her, she wanted to wrap her lips around his length and taste him. Elena wanted Damon to play a little rough, maybe even talk dirty, although she suspected his natural instinct to protect her might stop him from being too rough, and his upbringing as a gentleman would restrict his ability to talk dirty to her. Although she knew it wouldn't hurt to ask.

As if reading her mind, Damon released Elena's wrist and looked at her intensely. "What do you want me to do to you Elena?" he asked, his voice husky with desire.

"I want you to prove to me you've recovered." she told him. "I want you to be strong, play rough. Maybe even dominate me a little." she smiled shyly. "But most of all, I want you to talk dirty." she whispered.

Suddenly Elena found herself stood up, her back against the glass front of the shower. Damon had vamp-sped them into position. His hands around her wrists, pinning her arms above her head.

"Why Miss Gilbert." Damon smirked. "I'd have never put you down for a girl who likes it rough, being dominated and being told how much I want to fuck you." he whispered into her ear, his words only adding to the throbbing sensation between her thighs.

"Normally I'm not." Elena admitted as Damon let go of her wrists. "Maybe it's you who brings out this side in me." she whispered, her hands running down Damon's naked chest, feeling the hairs around his nipples and the planes of muscles around his abs.

"I like it." Damon smirked. "Although I do suspect you're not quite ready for handcuffs just yet."

Elena laughed. "I think I'll pass on that right now." she said.

"Your loss." Damon shrugged, with a smile on his face.

"I also want to kiss you." Elena whispered. "Desperately." she admitted.

Damon didn't need telling twice as he pressed his lips against hers. Elena parted her lips, deepening their kiss, an invitation for Damon's tongue to explore her mouth, as he opened his for her to discover. She could taste the coppery taste of her blood on his tongue, however it didn't bother her. All she cared about was the sensation of Damon's mouth, feeling his lips against hers, their tongues uniting in a heated battle of wills. Damon wrapped one arm around Elena's waist and pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressed up against one another. Not close enough though for Elena's liking as pushed her hips up against Damon's, feeling his erection poking into her stomach, sending heat pooling to her core.

The kiss became hungry and desperate as their tongues investigated each others mouths. Taking each other to a place they'd never previously dared allow themselves to dare to even dream, let alone act out in reality. Elena began to feel, for the first time in her life, sexy and confident. Damon made her feel like a woman and not a teenage girl. Elena pulled away slightly to allow herself to breathe. She tugged on Damon's bottom lip with her teeth, causing him to moan with pleasure, the sound sending heat to her core.

"On your knees!" Damon commanded as Elena did as she was told. A small smile appeared on her face as she realized Damon was taking this very seriously, and had probably done something similar in the past.

Damon's shaft was directly in front of her face, pre-cum seeping from the tip. Finally she was going to do what she'd been dying to do for the last few minutes. Elena took hold of his length and swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum, causing Damon to hiss slightly. Elena lifted her eyes to his and wrapped her lips around his member. He was too big to fit him fully into her mouth, so she wrapped her hands around his thickness and began to pump with her hands, forming a rhythm with her mouth to create the greatest amount of sensation possible.

The moans of pleasure escaping his lips were delicious enough to dampen her panties as she desperately wanted to give him more. Elena used her tongue to lick his magnificent length before relaxing her gag reflex to take him further into her mouth.

"Fuck...Elena." Damon groaned as he ran his fingers through Elena's hair and began to move his hips, keeping in rhythm with Elena's own tempo, however after only a couple of minutes he pulled himself out of her mouth. "We need to stop." he panted. "Any more and the party will be over before it's started." he winked as Elena pouted. "Stand up and turn around." Damon instructed as Elena did as she was told.

Damon's fingers ghosted over Elena's skin as he lifted up her top and over her head. He unhooked her lacy pink bra and pushed it over her shoulders, his hands cupping and massaging her naked breasts from behind. He pinched her delicate nipples, causing them to pebble under his expert touch. Elena's breathing grew labored as she nervously took in small amounts of air and released it in quick gasps. Her heart was racing from his touch, from the knowledge of what they would be doing soon. With Damon it was all new to her, and she was aware he was not only experienced, but known for his amazing skills in the bedroom. Damon's brought his hand up and tucked Elena's damp tangled hair behind her ear and to the side as she felt his warm breath on her neck. His lips slowly and delicately pressing against her skin, his tongue followed by his blunt teeth making contact, causing goose bumps break over the surface. He wrapped his arms around her waist and unfastened her jeans and began to remove them, bending lower as he pulled them down, his lips and breath trailing her spine, kisses covering every square inch of naked flesh he could find.

"We need to get these off before you get ill." he growled seductively, as Elena stepped out of her sodden jeans, leaving her wearing just her panties.

Damon nudged Elena's legs apart and laid strategically placed kisses on her legs as he made his way back up to her behind, where he moved the pink lace of her boy short panties. He growled and gave the cheek of her ass a soft quick nip, taking Elena by surprise as she spun back around in shock.

Looking down at Damon, he was down on his knees staring back up at her with his beautiful ocean blue eyes, filled with a mixture of love and lust. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to the floor, helping her step out of them, all the while his eyes never leaving hers. Damon ghosted his fingers up the sides of Elena's body as he place his lips on her skin, just below her navel. One of Damon's hands traveled to Elena's breast while the other stroked the inside of her thighs until it met her core. His fingers gently traced a line along her slit as Elena hitched her breath in anticipation, her heart felt like it was beating so hard, it would erupt from her chest.

Damon smiled as his eyes met hers once more. "Are you wet for me Elena?" he asked.

Elena's reply came in the form of a moan as he pressed his fingers against the dull ache growing inside of her. Damon removed his fingers and sucked her juices from them, closing his eyes as if he'd just tasted a piece of heaven.

"Delicious." he smiled, opening his eyes once more. His lips kissed the top of her thighs before blowing against her clitoris. "Is this where you want my mouth?" he whispered, as Elena nodded profusely in reply. Words having completely escaped her. "Good." he smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Damon's tongue traced the line along the slit he'd previously made with his fingers, causing Elena to gasp. He placed his hands firmly on her hips, steadying her as if her legs were likely to fail her if she was going to come as hard as she suspected she might. Damon's eyes locked together with Elena's as he grinned wickedly. "God Elena, you smell good." he said, his voice taking on a husky tone which Elena had never heard from him before. "And I bet the wetness tastes even better straight from the source." his eyes lighting up at the sight of her desire, which she was no longer able to hide.

Damon swirled his tongue around Elena's swollen nub, causing her to throw her head back against the glass, unable to comprehend the deep sense of pleasure she was experiencing for the first time in her life. "Oh my god...Damon..." Elena panted.

"Elena, look at me." Damon commanded as Elena looked back down at him. "I want you to watch me fuck you with my mouth." his tone seductive once more.

Elena's jaw dropped at his words, when she'd asked him to talk dirty to her, she never expected him to do it. But now he had, she wanted more, his words sent shivers down her spine. Their eyes locked onto one another as he parted her folds and licked her slit slowly and methodically. Elena watched him as he his tongue explored the most intimate and sensitive parts of her body. Heat flooded her core, which was getting wetter with every stroke of Damon's tongue. Elena ran her fingers through Damon's damp hair, which was now an inky black from the shower, her intention to run her hands through his hair to steady herself.

The sight of Damon's mouth on her, combined with the sensations he was giving her, were highly erotic. All the while, Damon's eyes never left hers, whilst Damon continued to greedily lap her juices as if he were a man dying of thirst, and she was the only one who could quench it. Elena was now practically at boiling point, she knew her orgasm was close, the ache between her legs told her as much. Her head lolled back and pressed against the glass as it had become heavy from looking down at what Damon was doing. However, as soon as she broke eye contact, Damon growled and stopped what he was doing, before pulling away.

Shocked at the loss of contact, Elena looked back down at Damon and creased her brow in confusion as to why he'd stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I told you Elena, I want you to watch while I fuck you with my mouth." Damon demanded, his face was deadly serious.

"But Damon, I need to come. It hurts." Elena complained.

"Then don't look away, and when I say you can come, then I will let you come." he smiled with a devilish glint in his eyes as Elena's face dropped. "Trust me Elena, it'll be worth it." he said softly, as all Elena could do was nod in agreement.

Elena opened her trembling legs a little wider for Damon, exposing herself further to him, which broadened his smile. He kissed the inside of her thighs before continuing his ministrations to her most intimate parts. Damon parted her folds and blew into her entrance. Elena had to force herself to continue watching as it felt so good, her head feeling light, was beginning to need support.

Damon placed his thumb on Elena's nub and began to massage the swollen bundle of nerves, meanwhile he slipped his tongue inside her entrance, and as a man of his word, he literally began to fuck her with it. Instinct took over as Elena grabbed Damon's hair with both hands, pulling him closer to her core as she bucked her hips while she tried to ride his tongue. Damon placed his hand on her stomach to restrict her movements as he removed his tongue from Elena's core and reduced the massaging of her nub, causing her to groan at the loss.

"What's wrong Elena?" Damon teased innocently.

"I was about to come." Elena complained.

"I know." Damon grinned.

"Then why did you stop?" Elena asked.

"Because I'm not ready for you to come yet." he smiled wickedly.

"Why not?" Elena groaned.

"Because I want to ask you something first." he whispered.

"Fine go ahead, ask me anything." Elena replied desperately as Damon slowly slid on finger inside her and gently stroked her inner walls, causing her to close her eyes and sigh with pleasure. "Oh my god that is good." she moaned breathlessly.

"Fuck you're wet." Damon growled, before composing himself to ask the question. "Have you ever touched yourself and imagined it was me licking you and fucking you?" he asked as Elena's eyes flew open and heat rose up into her cheeks with embarrassment. "I'll take that as a yes." he grinned. "Am I right?" he said as Elena simply nodded her head in reply.

As a reward Damon inserted another finger inside her and began to gently pump. Hard enough to ensure she was still dripping wet, but not enough to make her come.

"Please Damon." Elena begged as Damon began to scissor his fingers inside her, stretching her walls.

"Please Damon what?" he smirked.

"I need to come." Elena pleaded. "I'll do anything." she promised.

"Anything?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything." Elena told him.

Damon thought about it for a moment. "Okay then. I want you to beg me to make you come." he simply said.

"Is that all, and you promise?" Elena asked.

"I promise." Damon said softly. "If you beg, I'll make you come so fucking hard you'll be screaming my name loud enough for all of Mystic Falls to hear it." he growled.

"Please Damon." Elena pleaded. "I want you to make me come so hard, all of Mystic Falls will be able to hear me scream your name. Please let me come." she begged.

Without a word Damon inserted a third finger into Elena's core, stretching her inner walls, before beginning to pump harder. His mouth latched onto her nub as he began to suck on the swollen bundle of nerves. Occasionally pulling away to lick and suck her folds, before returning to her clit.

Elena thought she was going to die from pleasure, he'd taken her past the point of no return. Her body was on fire as her insides started to spasm, releasing juices which Damon occasionally lapped up. He wrapped his arm around her back, allowing her to ride his hand and tongue, all the while their eyes staying locked together. Elena began to moan as she knew she was on the brink of an orgasm.

Damon momentarily pulled his mouth away from her nub, causing Elena to moan at the loss. "When you come, I'm going to turn you around and fuck you from behind." he told her. "I want to feel you come." he said.

"Yes Damon." Elena begged, practically in tears as he kept her on the brink of her release.

"Come for me Elena." Damon whispered seductively. "I want you to come for me so hard you scream my name, and you won't stop coming until I'm fucking you, I want your juices all over me. Understand?" he commanded as his hand began to pump inside her furiously while his mouth latched onto her nub and sucked with the right amount of pressure to send Elena over the edge.

"Aargh..." Elena screamed as she felt the white hot violent spasms of her orgasm take over her body. "Oh my god...Damon." she cried out as he suddenly removed his mouth and fingers, spun her around, where she placed her hands up against the glass as Damon pulled her hips slightly back into place and thrust his rock hard member deep inside her still contracting core. Elena screamed as a mixture of pleasure and pain took over her body while her walls stretched to acclimatize to Damon's girth, however he didn't give her body much of a chance as he pulled out almost fully and drove back into her once more. He bent over and his fingers found her nub as he continued to massage it while Elena's orgasm continued in waves of heated spasms, her back arched and she went rigid until she started to come down from her high.

"Fuck Elena..." Damon growled seductively. "You're so tight and wet." he moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her. This time he started off gently as he wrapped one arm around Elena's waist to help support her trembling legs, while the other massaged one of her breasts, pinching her nipple, adding a little pain mixed with the pleasure of his length deep inside her.

Elena had never been taken from behind before and she'd never been with a man who was as large and as skilled as Damon was. The penetration was deep, yet she wanted more. Elena found herself pushing her hips back to meet his, their damp flesh slapping together on impact, which was the only noise audible apart from their moans and panting.

Damon bent down and kissed Elena's shoulder. "We were made for each other." he whispered in her ear.

"I know." Elena admitted breathlessly, as she felt the signs of another orgasm building up. "Damon...I think I'm going to..." she started.

"I know Elena." Damon interrupted as his hand found her nub once more and he began to massage it, while he increased the tempo of his thrusts.

The fire which had been building up in Elena's body erupted once again, throwing her over the cliff as the white hot spasms rocked through her core. "Oh my god...Damon..." she cried out as her contractions causing her body to tremble and her back to arch once more before going rigid. Damon pulled his member out and knelt down behind her. He separated her folds lapping up the juices of her release, licking from her slit and entrance, while he continued massaging her nub with his thumb. He began to tongue fuck her once more, which just seemed to prolong the orgasm and intensity of it. Elena started to become lightheaded from the pleasure Damon was giving her. She wanted to scream, but no sound would come out of her mouth. Instead she formed a silent O with her lips. Damon was driving her to exhaustion and she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to stand for much longer.

Damon must have sensed her struggle as he stopped what he was doing, held her up by her waist and kissed the cheek of her behind. Standing up, he scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried her over to his bed.

"What are we doing?" Elena asked breathlessly as Damon gently placed her down on the bed.

"I've had enough of playing rough." he told her. "I want to make love to you." he said softly.

"Me too." Elena replied as Damon bent his head and brushed his lips against hers.

This time the kiss was tender and loving. The passion was still there, however this was Damon's way of proclaiming his feelings for Elena. Instead of fighting, this time their tongues danced and entwined with one another, sweeping through each other's mouths, still learning. Gone was the coppery taste of blood, this time Elena could taste herself on Damon's lips, which she found strangely erotic.

Elena spread her legs as Damon gently pushed inside her. Gone was the urgency and the red hot rough sex with the dirty talk. This was an emotional union, two people with deep feelings for each other, joining their bodies together as if they were one entity. Initially Damon moved inside her slowly as Elena wrapped arms around Damon's neck her legs around his waist. One of Damon's hands cupped her face, stroking her cheek as they kissed each other gently, while Damon's ghosted the fingers on his other hand down her body. When he reached her thigh, he lifted her leg over her shoulder, allowing him as deeper penetration.

Their eyes locked together as their bodies moved in perfect harmony with one another. The tempo needed for the final crescendo, being one of the same. Elena felt the heat of desire burning inside her once more. She realized that her third orgasm was imminent.

"I'm going to come." Elena whispered breathlessly, as Damon released her leg and wrapped it back around his waist once more.

"Me too." he replied as he slid his hand in between them and found Elena's swollen nub, which he gently began to massage.

The burning heating in the pit of Elena's stomach erupted into a full lava flow of white hot spasms in her core, prompting her to cry out. "Oh my god...Damon...yes yes yes." her voice was hoarse and breathless from her screams of pleasure. Her back arched and her body went rigid, the spasms of her climax milking Damon to his own release.

"Aargh...Fuck...Elena." he cried out as he spilled his seed inside her, his face creasing up in a mixture of agony and pleasure, his body trembled before collapsing onto Elena's shoulder, where he nuzzled into the crook of Elena's neck.

They lay their for a couple of minutes, recovering from the intensity of their sex and love making, before Damon pulled his softening member out and Elena curled herself into Damon's arms, her head resting on his chest while she drew circles around his nipple with her fingertips.

"Is this one of my dreams?" Elena finally asked as she looked up at Damon's blue eyes.

"Sadly it is." he replied, a sad smile on his face.

"Why do you think I'm having these dreams about you?" she asked. "Do you think Katherine was right about me loving you both?"

Damon sighed. "Only you know the answer to that question." he said.

Elena was silent for a moment. "Do you think anything like this will ever really happen between us?" she asked.

"Who knows?" Damon replied. "I guess what you have to wonder is if it is always going to be Stefan. If not, I suspect the chances of something like this happening between us is pretty high." he smiled before his face turned serious. "What I do know is that you need to wake up. Write in your secret diary if you must. Then you need to go and find out what I was doing yesterday, while out searching for Stefan."

"I don't want to." Elena pouted. "I want to stay here, forever with you." she said quietly.

"I suspect you might have just answered your own questions." Damon smirked before placing a chaste kiss on her head.

"I guess." Elena sighed, closing her eyes, knowing what was to come.

"I love you Elena." she heard Damon whisper, before opening her eyes and finding herself once again back in her bedroom, in her own bed with no sign of Damon.

Sighing she sat up and reached down under the bed for the loose floorboard to retrieve her diary, her conversation with dream Damon stuck in her head. Was there a chance one day her dreams may become a reality? Elena opened her diary and began to write.

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	12. The Big Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for smut, sexually explicit language, blood play and light bondage.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _It's been a while since my last diary entry. I thought the dreams would become more frequent, but I was wrong. Maybe spending quality time with Damon has helped, if you class quality time as arguing and bickering. Even though he still flirts with me, things have changed, I have changed. I find I can be myself with Damon. I guess to some extent I could with Stefan, but his expectations of me were always high, and I had to live up to those standards._

 _Damon's standards are different. As long as I'm honest and don't put up a facade, he accepts me for who I am. However, Damon has been omitting a few truths over the summer while we were looking for Stefan. I understand why, because it's not his story to tell, and Stefan should have told me in the first place, but he didn't. Damon just did what Damon always tries to do, protect me and make me happy. He knew telling me the truth would hurt me, which is why he kept it from me. After I confronted him, we got into a huge row about it, and Damon gave me what he thought to be the truth, although I don't think he knows everything._

 _He's been tracking Stefan all summer, and telling me the leads Sheriff Forbes gave us were dead ends, when they weren't. It turns out, he believes Stefan had left a trail of bodies up and down the eastern seaboard. He said Stefan was a 'ripper'. But what does that mean? Is it like Jack the Ripper? He told me Stefan's humanity is off. Does that mean he's like Isobel? I know he's exaggerating because Stefan called me last night. He didn't say anything over the phone, and the number was blocked and definitely not Stefan's number, but I know it was him. This morning I called Caroline's mom and asked her to chase the number to see if it's from Tennessee, which is where the last lead was from. If it is, I'll confront Damon and see why he thought Stefan had turned his humanity off, because why would he call me if he'd flipped the switch? I don't think he's the one who has been killing people, it must be Klaus, although I admit Stefan wasn't keen on telling me everything about his blood issues, and if Jonathan Gilbert's journal is anything to go by, it's worse than what he originally told me. I though he was just like Damon when he arrived in Mystic Falls, but apparently he was worse._

 _So onto my dream and why I think I had it._

 _Yesterday was my 18th birthday and Caroline threw a birthday party for me at the boarding house. This is when I found out he'd been tracking Stefan, but I digress. Other than the stuff with Stefan (which I've already gone through), and the party, 2 things happened. The first one might have been part of what triggered the dream, although it wasn't in it, but is did make it more realistic. The second thing that happened was what my dream was about. It was something that not only surprised me, but scared me at the same time. It was something I'd never thought about in my life, not even with Stefan, but I saw it with Damon._

 _I'll explain the first thing that happened._

 _After Sheriff Forbes gave me the lead for Stefan, I took it over to give to Damon. And oh wow, did Damon give me a birthday surprise. Regardless of what my future holds, it is something that will remain etched in my memory until the day I die. When I got to the boarding house I put my bag down in the parlor and Damon said good morning from behind. When I turned around, he'd clearly just gotten out of the bath, he was covered in bubbles. But that's all he had on his body, bubbles. He didn't bother to wrap a towel around his waist, even though I know he knew I was there._

 _Yes, Damon was stood there in front of me completely naked. And to make things worse, he was smirking. Although I admit, he had good reason to be smug._

 _None of my dreams were even close to how perfect Damon's body is. And I have to say he's...even more gorgeous naked than I could possibly imagine._

 _I just stood there, like an idiot staring at him for about 5 seconds. I couldn't take my eyes off his body and especially his...lets just say it was clear he was slightly turned on. I was so embarrassed. It's not like I'm a virgin or anything, I've seen Stefan's and Matt's. But neither of them were as big or as impressive as Damon._

 _Eventually I turned around and threw him a blanket to cover himself up, I covered my eyes with my hand, but yes, I admit, I peeked a little. I couldn't help it. He just looked too sexy for me not to._

 _By this point I was getting a little hot and bothered, and I was a little turned on by his show. My heart was racing, I could barely breathe in his presence, I wasn't able to hide the fact that just the sight of him had gotten me all turned on. So when he came over to me to take the lead for Stefan, he knew how he'd made me feel. And he made it quite obvious he was aware of what effect he was having on me because he stood as close to me as possible without touching me. I could barely look him in the eye. Instead I kept looking down at where he'd covered himself up, although he'd made sure he'd left his hips and treasure trail uncovered. Between them, they might as well have been a red neon arrow saying 'stare at my dick!' I know I don't normally say things like that, but there's no other way to put it. What made it worse, and what he doesn't know, is that I'm having these dreams about him. Ugh!_

 _Anyway, after that, he just took the lead, mocked me and left me in the lurch!_

 _I know, ever since the kiss and what Katherine said about loving them both, he's been dying to test the theory out, to see if she was right._

 _Well he got part of his question answered. He now knows that I'm sexually attracted to him! The question is, what is he going to do with that information? Thankfully, last night, other than our huge argument, he was a perfect gentleman._

 _So, onto the 2nd thing that happened yesterday relating to Damon, which was last night's events. This is what triggered my dream. Seeing Damon naked, just meant I got an accurate depiction of what he looked like naked._

 _Last night was the party Caroline had arranged for it to be at the boarding house, and Damon let me get changed in Stefan's room. I was almost ready to join the party. I was stood in front of Stefan's mirror, just checking to see if I looked okay, when I saw Damon in the reflection, waiting for me, looking hot as usual. He'd come to give me my birthday present. I'd told him not to buy anything, so he managed to go one better. He gave me back my vervain necklace. Apparently it was in Ric's loft._

 _I realized it must have been really hard for him to do that. I know he's in love with me. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if the President of the United States probably knows he's in love with me. But he still gave me the one thing that represented me and Stefan. It was a completely selfless act, and it meant so much to me. Not only that, with the candles all around us, it was a little bit romantic._

 _It was when he put the necklace around my neck that it hit me. Katherine was right, I do love Damon. The crazy part though, is that I could imagine spending the rest of my life with him. I've never even thought about having a future with Stefan. Not sure why, maybe I didn't consider it an option. I know I told Damon it would always be Stefan, but even then I was always looking at the here and now, not looking to tomorrow. I will always love Stefan, even if we never get him back. But there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. Right now, I'm not sure if I know the difference. I'm not experienced enough or old enough to understand. And until I do, I shouldn't be able to think about a future with anyone. Yet for some reason I could imagine it with Damon._

 _I think that's what triggered my dream. I just wonder what it all means._

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

Elena stood in front of the mirror in Stefan's bedroom, taking in her reflection as she took a deep breath before smoothing down her white lace dress which she'd chosen for the occasion, as if it would make any difference to the reflection in front of her. Today was a big day for her, signaling the final step into adulthood. No longer a teenage girl mourning her parents, but a young woman with responsibilities, and she knew the moment she stepped out of that door, it would be time to face the music. Elena no longer cared about other people's opinions about how to live her life. She had made her choices, and if other people didn't like them, well she had no room for them in her life. Fortunately, even her friends who disagreed with her had stuck by her and were here to celebrate her big day. The time had come to say goodbye to the past and embrace the future. One where Stefan would only be a ghost resigned to her distant her past, until the day he returned from Klaus's evil clutches. A twinge of guilt washed through her, as if she'd somehow betrayed him by moving on with her life, but he'd been the one to insist she lived it to the fullest, which is what she'd eventually done after he'd done the right thing and left her to save his brother.

She checked her hair once more which was loose in waves, to make sure it was perfect before sighing and closing her eyes. When Elena opened them again the reflection in the mirror told her she was no longer alone. Damon was stood behind her, he'd changed his clothes from earlier and was now wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt, which brought out the color of his hair and eyes. He leaned against the door-frame, his arms folded and a sad look on his face, a look she understood, because they both knew Stefan wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it." Elena assured him. "At least not before the cake." she smiled.

"It's your day, you can cry if you want to." he shrugged as he walked over to the table and picked up a photograph of her and Stefan, taken just after they'd gotten together and he'd joined the football team. "Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat." he sighed before putting the picture back down and turning to look at Elena. "I got you something." he told her. "I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry. I didn't pay for it." he smiled, walking over to her with a small box in his hand.

"You made it?" Elena asked in surprise.

"No!" Damon laughed as he held out the little box to her. "Found it." he grinned, opening it to reveal the vervain necklace Stefan had once given her.

"My necklace." Elena gasped in shock. "I thought I'd never see it again." she smiled.

"Ric found it when he was clearing out his loft earlier." Damon told her. "Considering how long ago that was, I'm beginning to worry about Ric's ability to clean his own place, although he claims he found it under a floorboard." he said, raising a giggle from Elena. "I thought given the circumstances, you'd be happy to have it back" he smiled, taking the necklace out of the box.

"I am happy, Thank you." Elena thanked him, her voice almost choking up with emotion.

"You're welcome." Damon replied.

"Can you?" Elena asked, holding the necklace out to him so that he could fasten it for her.

"Of course." Damon smiled putting the box in his back pocket as Elena turned around and pulled her hair up, allowing him to put the necklace on her. Damon fastened the necklace and Elena turned around as he offered his arm out to her. "Shall we?" he asked.

Elena took in a deep breath. "Lead the way." she said as they walked out of Stefan's room and down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Elena was greeted by a small group of familiar faces, clapping, cheering and congratulating her. Elena had been very specific with Caroline about keeping the party small. Only close friends and family were invited. It had to be kept quiet as even after all this time, she was still concerned about being discovered by Klaus, although that problem wouldn't remain an issue forever. Her concerns regarding the party size had still remained as she'd left Caroline to planning the party, and her best friend's version of 'keeping it small' might as well have been written in a completely different language. However, on this occasion, Caroline had obeyed her orders. Nothing too lavish, just close friends and family.

Damon turned to Elena and squeezed her hand, giving her a small smile of encouragement. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." he whispered in her ear reassuringly.

Four hours later, after the cake cutting, dancing, drinking and food, all of the party guests had finally left. There had been tears for the people who were missing who should have been there, Stefan, her parents, aunt Jenna and even John. However Elena was still thankful for the people who were there to welcome her final transition into adulthood. Ric and Jeremy however, were staying at the boarding house for the night, both very drunk and having already gone to bed. After checking they were both wearing the Gilbert rings, Damon had threatened to snap their necks if they went wandering around the house during the night or vomited anywhere other than the toilet.

Elena had made her way up to the bedroom as Damon was still saying goodbye to the last of the guests. Her feet were killing her after a whole day in the most unbelievably uncomfortable pumps, which Caroline had chosen to match her dress. She was stood in front of the huge full length mirror and kicked off her shoes, eyes closed, a sigh of relief emerged from her lips as the soles of her feet touched the floor. When she opened her eyes, she saw Damon approaching her from behind with a smile on his face.

"Has everyone gone?" Elena asked.

"Yup." Damon replied as he stood behind Elena and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ric and Little Gilbert are sound asleep snoring in their beds." he added as he nuzzled his head into Elena's neck. "That means Mrs Salvatore, you and I have the house...all...to...ourselves..." he peppered kisses along Elena's neck between words.

"Mmm...I'll never get used to you calling me that." Elena moaned closing her eyes with pleasure, covering Damon's arms with her own, as he kissed up the side of her face and on her temple, before resting his cheek against hers.

"Did you enjoy your big day?" he asked with a small grin.

Elena sighed. "It was _our_ big day until the vows." she insisted, stressing the word 'our'. "After that, it was all about keeping our friends and family happy." she added as Damon raised one eyebrow at her. "Okay, it was mostly about keeping Caroline happy." Elena laughed.

Damon removed his arms from around her waist and took off the necklace he'd given her earlier. "I wanted to keep a part of my brother with us during the wedding party." he said as he placed it down on the table next to the bed. "But he's not being a part of whats coming next." he smirked.

"And what's that?" Elena asked innocently as Damon began to slowly unfasten the buttons on the back of her dress, his mouth kissing every inch of skin which appeared in place of the dress.

"Well technically..." he mumbled into her back before looking up. "We're not officially married until we've consummated our vows." Damon told her.

"Didn't they used to have a bedding ceremony where people would watch?" Elena asked laughing.

"Ooh, kinky. I like it." Damon grinned.

"No!" Elena laughed, turning and slapping Damon on the arm, who pouted and rubbed the affected area, pretending to be hurt. "Stefan gave me that necklace to protect me from you." she said, pointing at his chest. "Now I know why."

"Didn't work." Damon grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close.

"No it didn't." she smiled, winding her arms around his neck as they kissed one another just as passionately as if it were their first kiss.

"Okay, so lets get you out of this dress." Damon grinned, changing the subject, pulling away from their kiss as Elena frowned. "And into something a little more comfortable." he smirked.

"Uh oh. What are you planning?" Elena asked wearily.

"Nothing too daring." Damon replied, placing his hand on his heart. "But a little blonde birdie told me your feet might be a little bit sore after spending an entire day in a pair of ridiculously uncomfortable shoes." he went on. "So I figured we'd start the evening's proceedings with a foot massage." he smiled sweetly.

"I know you Damon Salvatore." Elena warned. "And you're up to something." Damon fluttered his eyelashes innocently. "But whatever it is, it's worth a foot massage. So help me get out of this dress!" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Damon replied as Elena turned around to face the mirror and Damon continued slowly removing her dress, kissing her back and shoulders as he revealed more flesh. "What's this?" Damon asked as he suddenly stopped with a look of horror on his face.

"It's a corset." Elena said confused. She'd picked out a white satin and lace strapless corset, with old fashioned laces at the back in the hope he'd like it, but her heart sunk when she saw the expression on his face.

"I can see that." Damon frowned. "Did Little Gilbert lace this up by any chance?" he asked, his face trying to suppress a smile.

Elena frowned. "No, Caroline did it, why?" she asked as Damon turned her around to look at Caroline's terrible efforts in lacing up a corset. "Oh." she said as she looked at lacing which bore a resemblance to how sneakers were laced. Their eyes met through the reflection in the mirror before they both burst out laughing.

Damon removed the white wedding dress, which pooled to the floor before she stepped out of it. Damon picked it up and gently placed it on the chair, taking care not to damage it. Although he wasn't the sentimental type, it represented the best day of his life and he was going to make sure it remained in pristine condition. He walked back over to where Elena was standing in her bridal underwear. With the corset came a matching thong, a garter belt and white silk stockings with lace trim, topped with a blue garter. The overall look was that of sexy innocence, Damon's jaw dropped.

"Fuck Elena." he growled. "If I'd have known you were wearing that underneath your dress, the guests would have been sent home straight after the vows." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her into his body and began to kiss her neck once more.

Elena's head lolled back and rested in the crook of Damon's neck to give him better access. His lips made their way around to her throat, something Damon already knew she loved him to do, while he slipped one hand inside the front of her thong and gently ran his fingers along her slit, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. She could feel his erection pressing into her back through the material of his pants.

"You're already wet." he murmured into her throat as he continued his kisses.

"You tend to have that effect on me." Elena replied, closing her eyes and rotating her hips against Damon's hand as he began to gently massage her nub. "Mmmm...that's good." she whispered.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little patient Mrs Salvatore." Damon teased.

Elena groaned in protest and put her arm behind her back, and found the outline of his erection and began to run her hand up and down it through the material of his pants.

"Hey that's not fair." Damon complained.

"Who said anything about playing fair." Elena raised her head and smirked at their reflection in the mirror until she took in the entire scene.

The vision in front of her was one that could only be described as highly erotic. Damon's eyes were dark with lust, which tended to give him an ethereal look. He was staring at her as if she were his prey, she loved it when he did that, because technically she was, and yet she had no fear, he was the only person in the world she trusted not to hurt her. This was due to her feeding him, not by giving him her blood, instead she fed his humanity and made him a better person. However it couldn't remove instinctual the predator in him, that still had to be fed. So they had been confined this part of Damon's true nature to their bedroom, which in turn had led to some interesting, and highly erotic games. Their trust in each other ran so deep, that there were few sexual boundaries they weren't willing to explore, as long as it were just the two of them as neither of them were prepared to share. These sentiments were so far unsaid, but were fully understood by both of them, even though they hadn't thus far tapped into anything which could be described as 'overly kinky'.

Heat flooded to Elena's core just by the dark seductive look Damon gave her, she knew he had something planned other than the foot massage (which she suspected would now be put on hold after his recent discovery of her bridal lingerie).

"Remember Elena." Damon whispered into her ear. "I'm still the big bad vampire around here." he warned. "Just because I love you, it doesn't mean I not capable of doing terrible wicked things with you." he added.

"Big bad vampire my ass." Elena taunted him. "You're just a pussycat." she smirked, knowing what was likely to come next.

"Your ass is very beautiful my dear." he teased, slapping one of the cheeks of her behind, only hard enough to cause a pleasurable sting and turn her on even more.

"Ouch!" Elena pouted dramatically.

"You know you like it." he growled. "And I'm definitely no pussy. Although...I do like to eat yours for breakfast." he smirked.

"Ewww." Elena winced.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it." Damon grinned as he removed his hand from her thong and sucked her juices from one of his fingers, closing his eyes while savoring the taste. "Mm..hmm. Delicious." he remarked as he licked his lips before moving the other finger to Elena's mouth. "You try it." he said, although she could tell by the tone of his voice it was more of a command than a request.

Elena took his finger in her mouth and began sucking it, tasting the saltiness of her own juices, mixed in with a clean sweet but spicy flavor which could only described as uniquely Damon. Elena loved tasting his body, she'd never pass on an opportunity to have his fingers in her mouth.

Damon slid his other hand inside her thong and began to play with her nub, while Elena continued sucking Damon's finger as she reached behind her back with her free hand and began to undo his button and zipper. Once she'd completed her task, she slipped her hand inside the waistband of his boxer briefs and began to stroke the velvety soft skin of his very erect member, eliciting a moan from his mouth which prompted even more heat to build inside her.

"Fuck Elena..." he whispered as she saw the whites of his eyes turn red, veins appearing on his face as his natural vampire form came out to play.

Elena loved it when his vampire side made an appearance, as far as she were concerned, it made him look even more beautiful. It usually happened when he was extremely turned on. He didn't do it very often because it took every ounce of self-control not to do what came naturally to him when he was in this state, which was to feed. Elena had offered to let him feed during sex, but he'd refused claiming she wasn't a happy meal even though she knew Damon could make it feel good for her. Although Elena was willing, much to her disappointment, not indulging in full vampire role-play was his boundary. This was partly due to her needing to drink his blood to prevent her skin from being scarred from his bite, and he was concerned something might happen to her and she'd accidentally turn against her will. He'd told her, 'No matter how good the sex would be, it wasn't worth the risk of ruining her life.' So Elena had dropped the subject in the hope that one day he'd change his mind, although she didn't hold out much hope, Damon was as stubborn as she was.

As Damon's fangs descended, he licked a spot on her jugular where he probably would have bitten her if he were going to feed. The thought of him doing so made Elena considerably wetter than before, a fact which had not escaped Damon's attention.

"Fine, you win, I'll let you play with the vampire just this once." Damon sighed, as if he had read her mind, his face returning to it's human form. "However, you are not to leave this room for the next twenty four hours. You're not even allowed to go out onto the balcony. I can't risk it." he instructed as Elena nodded breathlessly. "To do this safely, I will need to have complete control." he told her.

"Yes Damon." Elena replied, her heart pounding in anticipation.

"Do not question anything I ask you to do." he went on. "I need you to submit to me in every way."

"I will." Elena whispered.

"And no matter what happens...Do not try to run and do not scream, apart from when you come." Damon warned her. "Do you understand me?" he asked.

"I understand." Elena nodded, suddenly becoming a little concerned over his warnings. She began to wonder how far was he prepared to take this little game.

Damon removed his hand from her thong and pulled at her wrists, removing them from his pants. "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them." he commanded which she obeyed. She heard him turning the lights out followed by the sound of striking matches. Once he'd finished with whatever he was doing with the lighting, she heard him searching in the closet. Elena was tempted to open her eyes, but she knew if he caught her, he'd stop proceedings, as it would be a sign that she was likely to defy him at some point. She'd waited too long for this, so it wasn't something she was prepared to risk.

Everything he was doing was to minimize the risk to her safety. To reveal his full vampire nature and feed, he had to prevent the monster within from engulfing him and cause him to flip the switch. If that happened, he'd either kill her or turn her. Elena knew if she ran, the monster would take over and Damon would lose control. She'd never seen it happen, however Damon assured her he'd killed prey since they'd known each other simply because they ran from him, although he had admitted he'd compelled them to run for fun.

Elena shivered at the thought as she began to wonder what would happen if the monster took over and he compelled her to run. Suddenly fear began to creep into her decision. Was the sex really going to be worth it? She wondered. As these thoughts crossed her mind, she felt Damon reappear and stand right behind her.

"I'll let you open your eyes in a moment." Damon told her, his voice low and seductive. "But I need to put this on you first." he said. "Can't have me compelling you can we?" he joked as she felt him move her hair and place a chain of what felt like cool metal around her neck. Some type of large heavy pendant hung from it, which rested just above her breasts. "Open your eyes." he whispered as she obeyed and gasped at what she saw.

The pendant consisted of a large single heart shaped diamond, surrounded by smaller ones, similar to her engagement ring. The chain itself was made of a white metal, which she suspected would be platinum like both her engagement and their wedding rings. The chain itself had diamonds interspersed every couple of inches. The beauty of the piece took her breath away.

"It's beautiful." she whispered, before her mind turned to more practical thoughts. "How is this supposed to protect me from you compelling me?" Elena asked.

"There's a tiny compartment hollowed out in the back." Damon explained, turning the pendant over and pointing it out to her. "There's a small amount of vervain in there. Enough to protect you." he smiled.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble." Elena frowned. "You promised not to buy anything." she insisted.

"Of course I did." Damon shrugged. "You deserve nothing but the best." he added. "And it benefits me too."

Elena raised an eyebrow at that comment and wondered how long he'd been planning this little role play, however she decided not to ask. "Thank you." she said in a small voice as she suddenly noticed her surroundings.

Candles were lit all around the room, which made it much darker than usual. He'd lit the fire, even though it was the middle of June, although it was more for effect as the room was air conditioned, so she needn't worry about getting too hot. The fire gave a red and orange glow around the room, the flames flickering, revealing dark shadows across the walls. The lights in the bathroom had all been turned off, leaving it just a pit of darkness. Elena noticed something was placed on the bed, but she couldn't tell what it was as Damon had also changed the sheets, which looked to now be made of black silk, although she couldn't be sure as he was blocking her view. The whole effect was romantic, yet a little creepy at the same time.

Damon cupped Elena's face and kissed her chastely on the lips. "Whatever happens, I love you Elena." he whispered. "And you need to trust me when I say that I will _never_ hurt you."

"I love you too." Elena replied as she kissed him back. "I know you won't." she whispered.

Suddenly all words were forgotten as Elena's world seemed to have turned upside down. One minute she was stood in front of the mirror kissing Damon, the next he'd vamp-sped them across the room and she was pinned up against wall. He held her wrists above her head and his face was fully vamped out. Elena had seen Damon's face in it's vampire form lots of times, yet she'd never truly felt fear when she saw it, right up until that moment.

Damon looked breathtakingly beautiful, yet terrifying all at once. The whites of his eyes were now a deep red, his pupils were so dilated from lust and the darkness of the room, that the blue of his irides had all but disappeared, and were almost invisible to Elena's human naked eye in the dim light of the room. His overall appearance was truly frightening. He gave her a wolfish smile, his razor sharp fangs on full display to complete the look. Elena's heart began to race. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of Damon and what he could do to her.

Damon pressed his body tightly up against Elena's, preventing her from being able to run. He nudged her legs apart and ran his nose up against her jugular, breathing in her scent.

"You're scared of me, I can smell your fear." his voice was soft and dangerously low. "And so you should be." Damon warned. "Because I don't sparkle, instead I drink human blood to feed and I like to fuck." he growled as he pushed the crotch of her thong to one side and gently ran his fingers through Elena's slick folds. She whimpered, a mixture of fear and pleasure, he clearly in some sort of control as he knew exactly where she liked to be touched. "Mmm, it seems like you still want to fuck me. Am I right Mrs Salvatore?" he asked.

"Yes." Elena replied, her voice barely audible although his question had somewhat allayed her fears. Damon was still asking for her consent to continue the game they were playing, even while he was trying to make the danger feel as real as possible.

"You know, when I came back to Mystic Falls..." Damon said. "The first conversation I had with Stefan was about how much I'd like to taste your blood." he told her. "The only time I found out was when I was hallucinating, so I can't remember how good you tasted, I dreamed about it ever since." his placed his mouth against her ear. "I bet you taste divine." he whispered slowly, sending a shiver down Elena's spine. "Shall we find out?" he asked as he spun her around so she her cheek was pressed up against the wooden panel of the wall.

Damon was still being forceful, yet Elena could tell he wasn't using his vampire strength. Even she could press a person up against a wall with more force than Damon was applying. What Elena was unsure about was whether his gentleness was his protective instinct over her or him ensuring he was in full control and keeping the predator at bay. She suspected it was the first option, but decided it wasn't worth putting the theory to the test.

"Face the wall." Damon commanded, as Elena turned her head so she was staring at the dark wood.

Elena felt him move her hair to one side of her neck and him place kisses on her back, causing her to almost melt into his touch. His gentleness however, didn't last long as he let out a feral growl and grasped hold of the corset she was wearing before ripping it apart before throwing it out of the way. Damon's arms slid around Elena's chest as he began to palm her breasts, pinching her nipples until it was borderline painful yet simultaneously erotic, Elena desperately wanted to moan at the mixture of pleasure and pain, but she chose to remain silent. She knew she couldn't feed the monster.

"Much better." he whispered in her ear as he suddenly swooped her up bridal style and vamp-sped them over to the bed, and threw her down on top of the silk sheets.

Elena finally was able to see the items laid out on the bed, which had caught her eye earlier. Three lengths of red silk lay placed next to one another alongside a red silken blindfold. Looking around, Elena noticed hooks protruding from the tops of the wooden posts at the bottom of Damon's four poster bed. Elena's eyes widened with fear as they locked onto Damon's, who just smirked as he carefully selected one of the pieces of silk climbed on top of her.

"Wrists!" he commanded as she held them out to him. They'd tied each other up before, and used blindfolds, but adding Damon's vampire nature into the mix added an extra element of danger.

Damon tied the end of the piece of silk around Elena's wrist before threading it through the headboard and tying it around the other, ensuring her arms were secured above her head, although the length of silk was still slack. Next he picked up another piece of silk and tied it around one of her ankles, before threading it through the corresponding hook and trying it around the bottom of the bedpost. Damon adjusted the silk until Elena's legs were spread wide apart, practically doing the splits and her hips were now slightly elevated. Damon then walked around to the furthest side of the bed, picked up the silk blindfold and sat down on the bed next to her head.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." Damon said softly. "Are you sure you still want to play with the big bad vampire little girl?" he asked bending down to whisper into Elena's ear. "I've heard he doesn't like to play fair." he said as his fangs retracted, although the rest of his face remained in full vampire form.

"I'm willing to take my chances." Elena smiled pretending to be braver than she felt.

"And what would you like the big bad vampire to do with you Mrs Salvatore?" Damon asked as he lifted Elena's chin and began kissing her throat and between her collar bone.

Elena's mind went blank for a moment as the heat of his kisses went straight to her core, causing her walls to begin to throb, desperate for his touch. Eventually she regained her composure to form a coherent answer. "I want him to kiss me, lick me, fuck me, feed from me, and to make me come." she begged. "I want to taste him too. I promise, I'll do anything" she added with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Well today's your lucky day." Damon grinned. "The big bad vampire is feeling...accommodating." he nodded. "As long as you wear this." he smirked, holding the blindfold in front of her.

"I told you, I'll do anything." Elena pleaded.

"Fine." Damon replied as he placed the blindfold over her head.

As soon as the blindfold was in place, Elena felt Damon's mouth upon hers, his tongue hungrily demanding entry as she parted her lips to welcome him. He cupped her face with both hands as the kiss became fierce and intense, their tongues entwined in a familiar, yet erotic dance, to a tune which was only known to themselves. When Damon pulled away from the kiss, Elena moaned at the loss of contact. However she could tell from the dip in the bed, he hadn't stood up. Instead she could hear what sounded like a box of dice being shook up. She frowned wondering what Damon was up to when the noise stopped and she got her answer which caused her to nearly scream.

Damon was rubbing what felt like an ice cube over her nipple, causing it to pebble. He replaced the ice cube with his mouth, the warmth of his tongue swirling around her areola, a direct contrast to the hard, cold piece of ice, which was currently being used on the other breast. He gave the nipple a gentle tug with his blunt teeth before discarding the ice and moving his mouth to work on the other breast while his fingers pinched the first nipple. After he'd given both breasts equal amount of care and affection he got up from the bed.

Elena heard the noise of a zipper and what sounded like clothes falling to the floor, suggesting Damon was getting undressed, much to Elena's annoyance. She loved undressing him, touching and tasting him as she went along. Yet on their wedding night, he was denying her that luxury. Instead he was offering her the fantasy she'd been begging for them to enact for the last six years, which he'd repeatedly denied.

"I want you in my mouth." Elena complained, desperate to taste him, even if it were just for a moment. Elena felt the weight of the bed shift as it became clear he was climbing over her to accommodate her desires.

"Just a taste." he warned her. "Don't want to keep the big bad vampire waiting do we?" he asked, a trace of humor in his voice.

"No we don't." Elena replied as she opened her mouth, waiting patiently for Damon to gradually lower his length into her mouth.

Elena didn't have to wait long, she sensed him long before his shaft met her mouth. She stuck out her tongue to explore the possibility of him being close enough to reach, which fortunately for her, he was. Elena swirled her tongue around the tip of the head, tasting his pre-cum as he lowered himself into her mouth as far as she could comfortably take him as his member was long and thick.

The position wasn't particularly conducive to their given activities, however Elena did her best to compensate for the awkwardness, all the while Damon gently stroked her hair. Elena didn't have to try compensating for the awkwardness for very long as Damon pulled away and got off the bed, prompting Elena to moan at the loss.

"I told you, just a taste." he chided. "The big bad vampire is knocking at the door, and he wants to come out and play, that's if _you_ still want to." he said, Elena could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Of course I do." Elena replied. "I've only been asking him for the last six years." she chuckled.

"Fine." Damon sighed as he kissed her forehead before she heard the sound of his feet on the rug, quietly walking to the bottom of the bed.

Elena felt Damon's hot breath fanning waistband of her thong before he began to kiss the material of her panties, making his way down to the crotch and licking the already damp material. Suddenly she felt the thong and garter belt being ripped away, leaving a slight sting where the elastic had tugged against the skin.

"They were in my way." Damon growled, offering an explanation to his new found somewhat destructive behavior towards Elena's lingerie.

Damon pulled Elena down the bed, the length of silk above her head becoming taut, allowing her hips to rest on the bed once more as Damon bent her legs at the knees and ran the palms of his hands down the inside of her thighs. He licked the crease of her groin on both sides before his tongue traced the line along the slit, causing Elena to gasp.

"Fuck you taste good." Damon growled as his hands opened her folds and he began to greedily lap at her juices.

Damon placed his thumb on Elena's nub and began to massage the swollen bundle of nerves, meanwhile he slipped his tongue inside her entrance, and literally began to fuck her with it. Elena desperately wanted to grab Damon's hair and pull him closer to her core to allow her to ride his tongue, but the silken shackles thwarted her efforts, causing her to groan in frustration. Damon placed his hand on her stomach to restrict her movements even further as he removed his tongue from Elena's core, and slowly drew it up her slit until he reached her nub.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?" he asked softly.

"Please Damon." Elena begged, as Damon inserted one finger inside her and began to stroke her inner walls while his mouth clamped down on her nub, causing Elena to yelp with the heat building up inside her.

"What do you want me to do to you Elena?" Damon asked, his voice becoming slightly menacing, which for some reason was making Elena wetter.

"I want you to make me come with your fingers and mouth." she panted, knowing this was exactly what her husband would want to hear as Damon slipped a second finger inside her.

"Where do you want my mouth?" he asked.

"On my clit." Elena cried. Damon was keeping her on the brink of an orgasm, yet he was cruelly not allowing her to fall over the edge.

"Tut tut Elena." Damon scolded her. "That's not how a vampire makes a woman come. Would you like me to show you what a vampire does?" he asked.

Elena was past the point of caring what the difference looked like, all she needed was for him to give her the release she was desperately seeking. However she suspected he would keep her on the precipice of her climax if she didn't watch.

"Show me." she whispered, knowing it was the only way.

Damon leaned over and removed her blindfold, the dim lighting of the room helping her eyes to adjust quickly to the light before she saw Damon's face, which was now in it's full vampire form. His fingers were still pumping her, keeping her at the brink. However the flash of his teeth sent her heart racing with fear, as his he angled her so she could see what he was doing as he lowered his head between her leg and licked the crease of her groin once more. It then occurred to Elena what he was going to do.

He gave her a wolfish grin and locked his eyes onto hers as he circled her nub with his tongue. His mouth clamped down onto her skin as she felt his razor sharp fangs pierce her flesh and into her femoral artery. The excruciating pain lasted barely a second before Damon began to drink from the puncture wounds and the agony turned to ecstasy. The blood rushed to her core and nub caused the throbbing between her legs to threaten to turn into something significantly more powerful than any orgasm she'd ever experienced before.

Elena began to writhe and moan with pleasure as Damon placed his free hand on her stomach and spread his fingers to enable his thumb to reach her nub, which he began to massage. Elena thought she was going to pass out from pleasure, her body was past the point of no return. Her body was on fire as her insides started to spasm, however her climax felt different, it wasn't just running through her core, the spasms seemed to run up through her spine.

"Aargh...uh..." Elena screamed as she felt the white hot violent spasms of her climax take over her body, causing her back to arch as her body went rigid. "Oh my god, oh my god...Damon." she cried out as he suddenly removed his fingers, and stopped taking her blood, which was probably just in time as she was beginning to get a little lightheaded.

Damon stood up, his face still in vampire form as he pumped his length before stroking it up and down Elena's soaking wet slit, coating it in her juices, and thrusting in all the way to the hilt. Elena cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the last remnants of her orgasm milked Damon's shaft as held her hips tightly he pulled out and thrust inside her once more.

Fuck Elena..." Damon growled. "You're so tight and wet." he moaned as he began to repeatedly thrust in and out of her, initially setting a steady pace which only he could control as Elena was still trussed up in silk.

The heat was quickly building up in Elena's body, as if she hadn't experienced her release from her orgasm, she certainly wasn't sated by it. If anything she needed more. Damon had once explained the saliva contained some type of chemical which temporarily heightened sexual desire, which was even more potent when mixed with adrenaline and various endorphins. Whatever was the cause, Elena needed relief and quickly.

Damon was clearly aware of Elena's predicament as he licked his fingers and began to gently massage her nub, albeit at a furious pace. Suddenly the release Elena desperately needed came to her as her eyes rolled into the the back of her head and she screamed out Damon's name as if her were the god of sexual pleasure and was answering her prayers. Burning spasms erupted throughout her core as her back arched before her body went rigid, her walls beginning to milk Damon's shaft prompting him to pull out.

Damon continued to gently massage Elena's nub as she came down from her high before removing the silk ties from her ankles and wrists. He picked something up off the nightstand and showed it to Elena, which turned out to be a large needle.

"What's that for?" Elena asked as Damon studied it.

"It's to cut my skin." he told her as Elena frowned. "I decided my neck would be more suitable." he said. "When I cut into my skin, I need you to start sucking immediately to stop the wound from closing up." he explained. "Then I will feed from you." he smiled.

"How will I know when to stop?" Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Trust me, you'll instinctively stop." Damon told her with a knowing look. "You ready?" he asked as Elena nodded.

Damon picked Elena up and helped her straddle his hips, before gently lowering her onto his shaft as they both moaned in unison with pleasure. They stayed sat up a Damon tucked Elena's hair behind her ear, exposing her carotid artery and licking up and down the area to help with making it pleasurable. While he was busy preparing Elena for her bite, he sliced open his neck with the needle, blood oozed from where he had made the incision. Elena did exactly what Damon told her, she latched her mouth onto his neck and began to drink.

Elena was expecting the blood to taste coppery, however much to her surprise, and joy, it tasted like Damon, she could even make out the faint traces of bourbon, a taste she grown to love over the years. Just as she was beginning to get used to the flavor, Elena felt the slight pain of the pricking of Damon's fangs on her neck. Momentarily a sense of fear overtook her before an overwhelming feeling of love poured through the flow of his blood as she realized her was sharing his emotions with her. Not one to be outdone, she tried to convey to him how much she loved him. Elena could tell he felt it as a sense of happiness engulfed her mind. The emotions he was sending her were clearly how a vampire felt, as no human could feel love and happiness like Damon was showing her.

Both Damon and Elena's bodies were also responding to their actions, his shaft was harder than she'd ever felt him before and her core was throbbing more than she'd ever experienced. The combination of emotional and physical union was a heady mixture which no drug on earth could ever match. Their hips moved a slow rhythmic tempo, restrained by their dual feeding. As the minutes ticked by, Elena's physical needs were becoming greater by the moment, she could also tell Damon's physical needs were going to require sating as he hadn't found his release yet.

Simultaneously, they detached themselves from drinking from each other. Damon, his face now in its human form, moved them at vamp-speed and pushed Elena down onto the bed, her arms above her head as he laced his fingers through hers. He hovered above her and swiftly entered her as his mouth crashed down upon hers. The taste was of their blood mixed together, yet it wasn't unpleasant. To Elena it represented an emotional union, so powerful, she had practically been unable to comprehend until that moment. Now she knew how Damon felt about her, and it was the most thrilling experience of her life. The emotional pleasure added an extra element to the growing sexual pleasure as Damon began to slowly move his hips in such a way it brought Elena back to her desperate sexual needs.

Elena began to move her hips in unison with Damon's as they began to build up a tempo. Their eyes locked on one another as they began to finally make love for the first as husband and wife. A sense of happiness, peace and home washed over Elena, powerful enough to make her want to weep with joy, however Damon pressed his fingers to her lips to stop her before lowering his mouth to hers once more and engulfing her in a fiery kiss.

Heat flooded to Elena's core, as Damon's pulled away from the kiss to allow Elena to breathe. He pressed his forehead against hers as their fingers untwined before their arms wrapped around one another, trying to increase the friction and closeness of their bodies. The house was silent bar the sounds of their moans, panting and the noise of slapping sound of their flesh, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Damon ghosted his fingers down the side of Elena's body, hooking his hand behind her thigh and lifting her leg so it wrapped around his waist, allowing for deeper penetration. Their bodies were so in tune with each other, they simultaneously increased the tempo of their thrusting. The burning, throbbing sensation in her core was so wonderful, it was threatening to overwhelm Elena.

"Damon...I think I'm going to come." she moaned, arching her back in anticipation.

"Me too." Damon replied breathlessly as he slid his hand between them and began to massage Elena's nub.

It was enough to send her over the edge as a kaleidoscope of colors seemed to explode in Elena's mind, while her body burned hot and the spasms of pleasure taking over her core and spreading throughout her body.

"Yes...yes...Damon...Oh my god." Elena cried out. "Aargh..." she screamed, pressing her body into Damon's, her back arched as she went rigid as the orgasm engulfed her body, and her climax began to milk Damon's shaft.

"Elena..." was all Damon could whisper as his face creased up in a beautiful combination of agonizing pleasure, his release confirmed by the sensation of his hot seed spilling inside Elena's womb.

They both trembled with pleasure as they began to slow their movements, coming down from their sexual and emotional high. Damon's head dropped into Elena's shoulder as they began to regain their breath, before Damon pulled out his softening member and Elena curled up against his body. They were silent for a few minutes, as they recovered from their intense love making. Eventually Elena broke the silence.

"You promised me a foot massage." she pouted as she nestled her head into the crook of Damon's neck.

"How about we get in the tub and I'll give you one there." Damon replied, kissing her on the forehead. "Who knows, I might throw in a neck rub for free." he winked.

"You know something Mr Salvatore..." Elena smiled. "I love you." she said, kissing him on the chest.

"Hmph. You only married me for my neck rubs." Damon grumbled.

"Guilty." Elena laughed as Damon moved to sit up.

"I'll tell you what." Damon started. "I'll go and make breakfast, you get a little more sleep. And then we'll relax together in some nice hot water with beverages of choice." he grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Elena smiled as Damon put on a t-shirt and sweat pants before making his way out of the bedroom to leave Elena to get some more rest.

Elena seemed to only have had her eyes closed when she heard a knocking on the bedroom door.

"Lena." she heard Jeremy's voice call out.

"What's the matter Jer?" Elena replied as she opened her eyes and realized to her disappointment she was back in her own bedroom.

"It's past nine and I'm just off to work my shift at the grill." Jeremy called back as Elena sat up and rubbed her eyes at the sun pouring in through her bedroom window.

"Okay Jer. I'm getting up." Elena sighed. "Bye." she called out.

"See ya." Jeremy replied as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

For the first time, Elena was not only upset the dream wasn't real, but confused about how it made her feel as she bent down and pulled up the floorboard removed her diary. Even if the dreams hadn't become more frequent, they'd grown more intense and possibly were signaling some change inside her. Now the diary wasn't just a means to look back at her past dreams, it was a reference to her possible future.

 **P **lease like, follow review it's a great motivator for getting the chapters to you sooner.****

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	13. The Kindling

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **I apologize for the long delay between chapters. This is my third attempt at writing it. So deciding I required a little motivation and inspiration, I opted to do some reading to help me along a little. Took a few stories before I found the right inspiration and here we are. It's a lot longer than I'd planned.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been two months since I last had a dream about Damon. I thought they'd gone because Damon and I are getting closer. Maybe it's when I feel like there's been an emotional development between us. I dunno, because since my last entry there's other stuff that could have triggered a dream but nothing happened until last night._

 _I guess I better quickly go through what's happened since my last entry._

 _Stefan killed Andie, which was why Damon was pissed off on my birthday and he told me Stefan had gone full blown ripper (which I didn't know what that meant then, I do now). I managed get Ric to help me look for him, he told me Klaus and Stefan were tracking werewolves. We went out to the Smoky Mountains based on a tip from Tyler, but Ric told Damon who followed us. The wolves began to turn and I pulled us out to prevent Damon getting hurt. Good thing too, as it turned out Stefan saved him, so Damon agreed to get Stefan back._

 _What a waste of time that turned out to be!_

 _Damon got a tip from someone (I'm guessing Katherine) to let him know Stefan was in Chicago. We found him and Stefan ended it with me. He told me he wanted to be left alone and almost repeated what Damon told me on my birthday._

 _Damon and I returned to Mystic Falls and he tried to help me feel better about Stefan with disastrous consequences. It turned out everyone thought something was going on between me and Damon. I know he's waiting for me to be ready, and I let him, because I know one day I probably will be ready for him. I just need a little time. But people thought we were already together and tried to involve themselves. The biggest culprit was Ric, who ended up with a snapped neck. Damon did check the ring first. I guess he knew he'd do less long term damage if he snapped Ric's instead of punching him. Ric and Damon are no longer friends (that'll not last long) and eventually Damon bailed and left Mystic Falls._

 _This brings me onto yesterday's events._

 _Senior year starts tomorrow at school and traditionally the seniors have a prank night where we set traps for the teachers. Yesterday we were at school setting up the pranks and Stefan and Klaus turned up with Klaus's sister, Rebecca. They thought I was dead and Klaus hadn't been able to make hybrids which went against what he knew when he performed the ritual when he killed Jenna. Klaus eventually found out it was my blood which was needed to turn werewolves into hybrids._

 _During his mission to find out what was needed, he compelled Stefan to first of all chase me and kill me, which Stefan fought. Klaus then compelled him to switch off his humanity. It was awful, one minute he was Stefan, then next he was a monster. I've never been so frightened. It was literally like someone flicking a light switch, every emotion disappeared. Then he bit me, until Klaus stopped him, which I guess was a test of loyalty._

 _Then Klaus decided to drain me of my blood, so he took me to the hospital to keep me on an IV to drain me slowly and to make sure I didn't run out of blood. Damon finally arrived and rescued me and took me back to the boarding house. We were having a nice moment where he was trying to make me feel better when Stefan turned up and ruined everything by announcing Klaus had appointed him to be my new bodyguard._

 _That brings us up to date with what's been happening on the Stefan/Damon front, now onto my dream._

 _I guess I was so relieved and overwhelmed to see Damon, it may have triggered an emotional need for him. I guess my dream could be induced by that need. There's no point in denying I have feelings for him, everyone except Damon knows that. And I think he suspects it, he just wouldn't act on it after what happened last time. If anything did happen between us, I'd have to initiate it. My dream reflected my need for Damon, it just manifests itself in a sexual form. I'm going to watch out for this in future. Are these dreams related to an emotional dependency on Damon? Or is it a physical dependency?_

 _I don't like feeling powerless, hell I'm taking defense classes with Ric to protect myself, and Damon encourages that. I hate being the damsel in distress, but last night I was and Damon was my knight in shining armor. And every fairy-tale needs a fairy-tale ending, last night I had mine in my dream about Damon._

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

Damon was stood at the wet bar in the library of the Salvatore boarding house. He looked up at Elena as he poured some amber liquid into a glass, before putting the stopper back into the crystal decanter. He walked back around and sat down opposite to Elena and handed the glass to her.

"Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget." Damon instructed, as Elena slowly took the glass from his hand and sipped it. The liquid tasted disgusting, burning her throat, causing her to automatically flinch. "Yeah, it's strong." Damon frowned, hesitating for a moment as Elena nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep." he offered.

"No." Elena shook her head. "No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it." she insisted.

Damon held out his hand, her necklace dangling from his fingers. "I stole it back for you." Damon said, his voice sounding hopeful that it would cheer her up. But instead, it had the opposite effect as the realization of the situation dawned upon her.

"He's really gone this time." Elena told him, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to run down her cheeks. "I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get...to help him. Now he's just...gone." Damon sighed sadly as he placed the necklace on the table beside them. "Where were you, Damon?" she asked as a single tear ran down her cheek. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of Stefan losing her humanity or Damon not being there for her, which hurt the most.

Damon put his hand on Elena's leg, she glanced down at the tender gesture, which gave her a sense of hope. When she looked back up at him, she saw he was looking at her apologetically. "I shouldn't have left." he said, his voice full of remorse. "I promise you...I will never leave you again." he told her with a newfound conviction, putting Elena's mind at rest as they looked at each other.

Elena smiled weakly. She was exhausted from the blood loss and scared Klaus or Stefan might come looking for her. For once Elena was going to swallow her pride and ask Damon for a favor she never imagined herself asking.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" Elena asked nervously.

"Sure." Damon nodded. "You're welcome to stay whenever you want. Pick a room." he smiled.

Elena took a deep breath, she was expecting Damon to misunderstand her intentions. "I mean share with you, in your room." she decided to clarify her reasons. "I'm scared Damon. I don't want to be alone tonight. Nothing more."

Damon gave her an uncomfortable look before nodding his head. "Sure you can." he smiled. "If Stefan turns up to snatch you, I'll snap his neck."

"Thank you Damon." Elena smiled back.

"Bath or shower?" Damon asked.

"I'll be fine with a shower, and I don't have to use yours." Elena told him.

"Nonsense!" Damon replied. "I insist." he said, managing to put on a smile for her.

Half an hour later, Elena climbed into Damon's huge bed, wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxer briefs over her panties. His scent filling her senses, creating a feeling of warmth and security which enveloped her through smell alone. As Elena lay down, Damon emerged from the doorway, his hair slightly damp, suggesting he'd just showered elsewhere, wearing black slacks and a gray t-shirt. He cast her a small smile as he threw a white towel into the laundry bin.

"Did you find everything?" he asked, as he turned to the bed and turned the lights out, leaving just the dim lighting of the lamp next to his side of the bed.

"Yes, thank you." Elena replied as Damon climbed into bed next to her and turned the light out.

"Goodnight Elena." he whispered as he turned his back to her.

"Goodnight Damon." Elena replied turning to face the opposite side.

Elena lay silently for a few minutes. She could hear Damon breathing, but she wasn't sure whether he breathed in his sleep or not. Stefan didn't, but she didn't know if that was just him or if it applied to all vampires. She tried closing her eyes, but all she saw was Stefan's face, his eyes red, his mouth bearing down on her neck, before she knew it, tears were falling down her cheek. Suddenly the bed moved behind her and Damon was rubbing her shoulders, her back against his solid chest.

"Hey, it's okay." Damon whispered. "He can't hurt you now."

"Every time I close my eyes... I see him attacking me, trying to kill me." Elena hiccuped. "He'd have ripped my head off if Klaus hadn't have stopped him wouldn't he?" she asked, however Damon's silence told her all she needed to know.

Damon turned and reached behind him before holding something out in front of Elena.

"I don't want my sheets all snotty." he explained jokingly as she took the tissue from his hand and turned to face him.

"Thank you." she smiled. "You keep a box of Kleenex in your bedroom?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Why would a vampire need Kleenex?"

"A multitude of reasons." Damon replied, clearly not intent on elaborating on his statement as Elena realized that the bed they were both occupying had probably had a lot of human's sleep in it, or maybe not sleep as the case would most likely be. A sudden wave of jealousy hit Elena in the stomach as what purposes Kleenex could be used for.

Elena put her thoughts to one side as she wiped her eyes and nose before throwing her arms around Damon and giving him a hug. "You're the best." she told him as she pulled away.

"So I've been told." Damon replied, Elena didn't need the light on to hear the smirk in his voice creating a sexual innuendo.

"Damon!" she laughed, gently slapping him on the arm.

"Ow...I'm being abused." he cried out jokingly before changing the subject. "Is this a girls sleepover?" he asked, his voice sounding too innocent for Elena's liking.

"Why do you ask?" Elena replied.

"Well, if it's a sleepover, then I can provide the alcohol and nibbles." he offered. "Then we can have a naked pillow fight."

"Damon!" Elena slapped him once again, even though she knew he was joking, which made her smile.

"See, you've stopped crying." Damon offered. "Mission accomplished." his voice was full of triumph.

"Thank you." Elena smiled as she leaned over and kissed Damon on the cheek. "You really are the best, even if I'm the only person who gets to see this side of you."

"You're welcome." Damon said quietly, a hint of shyness in his voice.

"Distract me." Elena told him. "What were you like when you were human?" she asked.

Damon thought for a moment before answering. "I was a nicer, less bloodthirsty version of of the person you know now." he told her.

"You are nice." Elena insisted.

"Really?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Why don't you ask your friends if they think I'm nice?"

"They don't get to see this side of you that I do." she told him. "If you did, they'd love you as mu..." Elena stopped, realizing she'd almost admitted to him how she felt.

"I get it." Damon sighed, as if she'd not just nearly said she loved him. "If I showed them all how nice I can be, they'd all think I was Mr Wonderful and I'd need to get a hero haircut all of my own." Elena could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"You don't need a hero haircut to save someone." Elena rested her head against Damon's chest.

"I'm no hero Elena." he replied coolly.

"You were my knight in shining armor today." Elena said, looking up at Damon, the moonlight shining through the bedroom windows capturing his pale face, exaggerating his dark hair and eyelashes with his high cheekbones. He looked stunning as he raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Okay, my dark knight then." she smiled.

"I'm only wearing a Batman costume if you're my Catwoman." Damon joked.

"Deal!" Elena laughed as she pressed her head against Damon's chest.

Damon continued to lay deadly still, making no move to put his arm around her. Elena sensed his nervousness about responding appropriately. If he wrapped his arms around her it could easily be mistaken for him making unwanted advances in response to an innocent gesture on her behalf, or were her intentions innocent? Elena took stock of her situation.

Elena was lying in bed with someone who on the surface was a ruthless monster. With her he was soft, gentle, and fiercely protective. Elena also knew the other side to Damon, who she suspected was more akin to the human version as opposed to the vampire. He always knew how to say the right thing to soothe her, he never lied to her unless her life depended on it (or as had once been the case when Bonnie's life was at stake). Elena always felt safe with Damon, nobody else could protect her like he could. He was her rock, her best friend. But did she want to add lover to that list? Her feelings for him ran too deep for him to simply be a lover. Elena also knew once she gave into her feelings for him, there would be no turning back, and unlike Stefan, Damon wouldn't be a high school romance, in all likelihood it would be a lifelong commitment. All Elena needed was the courage to make the first move as she knew Damon wouldn't.

Elena put her hand on Damon's chest, she could feel his slow heartbeat. He flinched a little as if her touch burned him through the gray cotton of the t-shirt he was wearing, but Elena knew he was just scared to get too close.

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever met." Elena said quietly looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I do have mirrors." Damon joked.

"I didn't mean that." Elena said softly as she slid up the bed to face him. "I meant here." she said placing her hand over his heart before moving it to cup his face. "But this isn't too bad either." Elena whispered as she leaned in to kiss him chastely on the lips, almost like the time he was dying from the werewolf bite, except this time she wanted more.

Damon looked at her confused. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to." Elena smiled, leaning over to Damon once more and kissing him again, however this time she lingered a little longer, the kiss had more conviction, however Damon still didn't return the kiss as she pulled away, leaving Elena feeling a little rejected.

"And that one?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because the first one wasn't enough." Elena admitted as Damon nodded.

"Was the second one enough?" Damon asked as Elena shook her head.

"No, not really." she replied quietly.

"Are you going to try a third time?" Damon offered.

"Only if you want me to." she told him.

"Why don't you give it a try and find out?" Damon suggested.

Elena cupped Damon's face with her hand and moved over to press her lips against his, however instead of keeping still, Elena felt Damon's arm around her waist pulling her in, confirming he wanted the kiss as much as she did. They began their journey of exploration, the kisses starting out with just lips, however they were both hungry for more. To make it clear to Damon how much more she wanted him, Elena wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him in tighter before opening her mouth to allow their tongues to meet. They devoured each other hungrily, as if they'd been starved of nourishment for their entire lives, and only now were they able to taste what would satisfy their needs. Their tongues initially explored each others mouths, dancing and fighting. The art of kissing re-enacting their real life relationship. Yet to Elena, if she'd ever been asked to describe how she expected a kiss to be like, what she was experiencing with Damon would be a perfect representation. The fire and passion was intense enough to send shivers down her spine.

Damon moved, he leaned over and pulled her waist in even tighter, allowing Elena to feel him harden beneath the confines of his slacks, sending heat pooling to the pit of her stomach. Elena wrapped her leg around Damon's hip so that she could feel his erection pressing against her core. That was the moment Elena knew there was no going back, even if she wanted to, which she didn't. Her body had never reacted to _anyone_ like it was reacting to Damon. Her mind went blank, her body was calling the shots and it's singular goal was to make love to the only person she suspected would ever be capable of satisfying her needs for now, and possibly forever.

Elena moved her hips against Damon's for friction, sending further jolts of desire throughout her body, she moaned with pleasure as they continued to kiss fervently, causing Damon to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Damon whispered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you're vulnerable." Damon tried to explain. "You've not been split up from your ex for long, you've just lost a lot of blood and your ex tried to kill you. You only stayed here because you were scared, and I'm taking advantage." he sighed.

"No you're not Damon." Elena scolded him. "How long ago do you think it was when I first imagined kissing you?" she asked as Damon shook his head. "The first time was at the pageant." she told him as Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's as far as it goes." Damon sighed.

"I am eighteen Damon." Elena insisted. "Those thoughts about kissing you often led onto... other imaginations." she added shyly.

"Oh." Damon said, clearly surprised by her words. "You do realize if we carry on, it will change everything." he told her.

"I want things to change." Elena said quietly.

"People won't like us together." Damon warned her.

Elena pulled Damon closer, until his forehead was rested against hers. "Do you want us to be together?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Damon admitted.

"And so do I." Elena whispered. "I don't care what everyone else thinks. The only opinion I want on this subject is yours. If my friends truly care about me, they'll have to live with it, come around to us or leave." she smiled as she caressed his cheek. "I want this!" she added, pressing her hips against his, just to ensure he understood her in every capacity.

"And Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He and I are over." Elena told him. "He made that pretty clear."

"And if he suddenly gets his humanity back and goes back to being the person you were in love with less than four months ago." Damon whispered. "What happens then?" he asked, his voice full of trepidation.

"It changes nothing." Elena told him. "My feeling for you started a long time ago, while I was still with Stefan." she explained. "If I was so in love with Stefan, why was I falling for you? That shouldn't happen if my feelings for Stefan were what I thought they were."

"I guess you can't always help who you fall in love with." Damon said sadly as he ran his hind down Elena's arm. "I just need to know, come tomorrow morning, you're not going to regret this and start giving me the cold shoulder." he said.

"Come tomorrow morning, I'll probably be wanting a repeat of whatever happens tonight." Elena smiled.

"I'm guessing you have high expectations?" Damon smirked.

"You do have a reputation to uphold." Elena grinned at him as her hand made its way down the front of Damon's chest until she found the hem of his t-shirt and slipped her hand underneath, allowing her to touch his soft naked flesh. Damon sat up and removed his t-shirt, revealing his chest, the moonlight shadows emphasizing the shape of his muscles. "Turn the light on." Elena whispered. "I want to be able to see you." she said.

Instead of reaching over to the turn the lamps on, Damon got out of bed, lit the fire and some candles before returning back next to her in bed. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Nobody could ever accuse you of not having a sense of romance." Elena smiled.

"Who says I've ever tried to be romantic before?" Damon asked. "I only ever loved one other woman before you, and she wasn't exactly the type who would treat candles and a fire as romantic." he raised an eyebrow. "Back then they were a necessity."

"True." Elena replied, Katherine didn't strike her as the romantic type. She suspected her doppelganger was probably preferred being a dominatrix instead, however this did give Elena cause for concern. Damon was a known womanizer and had a lot of experience, Elena on the other hand had only slept with Matt and Stefan, what if she wasn't any good?

"What's going around in that beautiful head of yours?" Damon asked as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm a little nervous." Elena admitted.

"Why?" Damon frowned.

"I'm scared that I won't be good enough. That I'm too boring." she admitted, which prompted Damon to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Compared to what?" Damon asked. "Emotionless orgasms with strangers or making love to the person you care about most of all in the world? I know which I'd choose." he told her. "You could never be boring to me." his voice was practically a whisper as he lowered his head and softly kissed her on the lips. "And, if you do want to make things a little more interesting, I'm a very good teacher." Damon smirked as his hand made it's way up the back of the t-shirt Elena was wearing. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course." Elena frowned.

"The biggest turn on for me is hearing you scream my name and feeling your body shaking with pleasure." he told her. "A woman who doesn't enjoy herself is the biggest turn off for a man. Which is why I'm going to make sure I rock your world." he smirked.

"Is that a promise?" Elena asked breathlessly, shook with the intensity of Damon's statement.

"Oh yes." he replied as he lowered his mouth, allowing his lips to brush against hers before trying to pull away. However Elena was too quick, she caught his bottom lip with her teeth, earning her a growl from Damon who began to kiss her with more force and passion than she'd ever known, even their earlier kiss was practically chaste in comparison. "This has got to go." Damon mumbled between kisses as he tugged at her t-shirt, however instead of pulling it over her head, he ripped it straight down the front, exposing her naked breasts. "God you're beautiful." he whispered as his lips made their way down Elena's neck and his hands palmed her breasts, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Elena's lips.

To reaffirm his point, Damon sucked and nipped his way down Elena's neck, scraping his blunt teeth along her jugular until he met her collar bone. He ghosted his hands down the side of Elena's body, giving her goose flesh along the way until he reached the hem of the boxer briefs she was wearing, which he quickly removed, including the panties underneath, kissing her hipbones in the process, causing Elena's breath to hitch. Once removed, he made his way back up to Elena's face and hovered above her, his expression serious.

"As you're not very experienced, I think it's best we start with what you like and know, then build on it." Damon suggested.

"Okay." Elena replied, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"That's mine." Damon snarled possessively, although his eyes suggested he was only teasing as he sucked on her bottom lip, while his hand slipped down the flat planes of her stomach until he reached he reached the apex of her thighs, which were locked together nervously. He slid his hand between her legs, and gently began to stroke her sex as she felt herself becoming immediately wet at his touch, opening her legs slightly to give him better access. "Do you like it when I touch you there?" he asked, his voice low and commanding.

"Yes." Elena whimpered, her arms reaching behind his back, feeling the ripple of his muscles in his shoulders as he balanced himself above her.

Damon leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips and rested his forehead against hers. "I think it's best if we explore what you have done than try and figure out what you haven't done." he told her. "I don't think your imagination can stretch to those possibilities...yet." he smirked. Elena's widened with fear. "Shhh..." he whispered. "I'm not going to do anything that you don't want, especially not tonight. You've lost blood, so tonight its all about me getting to know your body and how my touch affects you." he assured her. "Discover something new to you, somewhere you've never been kissed or touched before that you like."

"But what about you?" Elena asked, realizing her voice sounded worried. "What about your needs?"

"Don't worry about me, making you come will have the same effect on me. Plus I like a challenge. Think of it as if I'm trying to be the first person to conquer Everest." Elena frowned at the reference, so he expanded. "If I'm the first person there, I can claim it as my own." he smiled. "So that every time you get dressed, whenever your hand touches that part of your body, you'll think of me and it will remind you of how hard I made you come. That little piece of your body will always be mine." his voice growled possessively as he said the last part, causing Elena's heart to race with the sensuality of his words. "It's like an aphrodisiac to me. Then afterwards, I'll gently make love to you... Unless you want me to fuck you a little bit harder." he smirked.

Elena sucked her breath in with shock. Neither Matt nor Stefan had been inclined to talk dirty to her. Unwittingly, Damon was already treading on virgin soil. Maybe others wouldn't expect her to appreciate what a turn on it could be, as Damon's words, especially his last sentence affected her like nothing had before. But as always, Damon liked to challenge her. Maybe he suspected Matt wouldn't have had the confidence to say something like that and Stefan didn't think she'd like it. However, Elena realized that Damon seemed to understand her better Stefan, how to push her buttons to get a rise out of her. Was this how he felt he could arouse her? Had their constant bickering been an accidental form of foreplay? More importantly, was she up to him being a little bit rougher than what she was used to? Elena trusted Damon not only with her life, but not to hurt her. She was also aware he would be able to judge her stamina more than a human man. He'd only take it as far as he felt she was capable of under her slightly weakened state, although admittedly her strength was returning, which could be put down to her current state of arousal from Damon's continuous ministrations with his fingers. The way he was touching her sex to keep her constantly turned on, but not enough to give her an orgasm.

"I want you to fuck me as hard as you think I can take." she whispered, surprising herself by the words which came out of her mouth. But she was getting carried away with the moment. There was no need to be embarrassed about what she said to Damon, he wouldn't judge her negatively for it. "If it's not enough, I'll just have to ask you to fuck me harder." Elena added as seductively as she could, trying to mask her nervousness at talking in what, to her, seemed like a foreign language to someone who was either native to it, or at least well versed.

Damon's eyes lit up at her words, a smile graced his mouth as he lowered his mouth to her ear and pressed his still fully clad erection to her thigh. "I think we just arrived at base camp." he whispered. "You've never done that before have you?" he asked.

Elena shook her head. "No." she replied "How did you know?"

"I could hear your heart racing. But I could tell you liked it." Damon said smugly, his breath tickling her ear before raising his head to look at her once more. "I felt you getting wetter all over my fingers." he added as he removed his hand from between Elena's legs showed her his fingers, glistening wet with her juices. Elena whimpered at the loss of contact. To demonstrate his point he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, closing his eyes as if he were sampling a fine wine. Elena looked on in wonderment, surprised by how much his actions were turning her on. Damon's eyes flew open, his pupils dilated with lust, a knowing look on his face as if he'd read her mind. He held out two of his fingers in front of her. "You want to try?" he asked. A glint of amusement on his face as if he expected her to back down.

The challenge alone was enough to make Elena's mind up. The idea of tasting her own juices wasn't something she considered particularly erotic, however the thought of sharing herself with Damon, the flavor from his mouth on his fingers was a different matter. Elena took his hand and placed her lips around the digits. Her eyes never leaving his as she began to suck on his fingers. She could still taste the last remnants of her own juices, yet mixed in with the wetness from Damon's mouth and the taste of him, it just served to stimulate and arouse her mentally. Elena then realized what Damon was doing. He was sexually awakening her, tantalizing her senses, teaching her to let go of her inhibitions, because when you loved someone, you should have nothing to hide, body, mind and soul.

Elena placed both her hands around his as she swirled her tongue around Damon's fingers, sucking in a fashion to mimic what she would do if his member were in his mouth. Words weren't needed, their eyes telling them they were thinking exactly the same thing. A moan elicited from Damon's lips, which Elena thought was the most beautiful and sensual sound she'd ever heard. At the same time Damon pressed his tented erection against her core, making it clear the effect her actions were having on him, while simultaneously creating sufficient a delicious friction every time he brushed against her clit. Elena just desperately wished he was naked so she could touch him.

Deciding to take the initiative, Elena slid her hands down Damon's chest and into his slacks. She wasn't surprised to find him not wearing any underwear. However she did discover his shaft, far bigger than Matt or Stefan's. His length was hard as steel, yet his skin was as soft as silk. Elena wondered how he'd fit inside her. Casting those thoughts to one side, she pushed his slacks down over his buttocks and he wriggled out of them, allowing their bodies to be completely naked against one another for the first time. As she moved her finger around the tip, she felt the wetness of his pre-cum, which gave her an idea, which surprised herself with her own boldness at what she was going to do.

Elena moved her hand up and down the length of Damon's shaft as she continued to suck his fingers, causing him to moan with pleasure at her touch. Their eyes never leaving one another as she swiped her thumb around the tip of his member, catching the fluid. Elena removed Damon's fingers from her mouth as she noticed a look of surprise and triumph in his eyes. Elena placed her thumb in her mouth and sucked it, closing her eyes, tasting the slight saltiness of him. She removed her thumb from her mouth and offered it to Damon who put it straight into his mouth and sucked. The sensation went straight to Elena's core as Damon moved his hand down between Elena thighs once more. This time Elena parted them much wider, desperate for his touch. He pressed his member up against her stomach, which she continued to stroke it with her free hand as Damon carried on sucking her thumb while explored her sex once more.

Damon pulled away from sucking Elena's thumb. "Fuck you're wet." he murmured as his lips crashed down onto hers, their tongues sharing their meager samplings of each others body. Damon's fingers slid inside Elena's soaking wet core, practically taking her breath away, while Damon's mouth made it's way down her neck, scraping his teeth along her carotid artery, followed by his tongue.

Elena moaned with pleasure as Damon's thumb made contact with her clit, which he gently began to massage while simultaneously plunging his fingers inside her dripping core. Damon's mouth made it's way down to her breast, upon which he began to turn his attention to. His nipped, sucked an licked her areola and nipples, causing them to pebble, all the while increasing his pace and pressure upon her sex. Momentarily Elena thought she felt the graze of a fang against her breast, but if Damon's fangs had appeared, instead of causing pain, the idea of being on the brink of something dangerous generated more pleasure as Elena realized she was close to her release.

Damon stopped what he was doing with Elena's breasts, and increased the pace and pressure of his massaging of her clit around pace of his fingers plunging in and out of her core as he looked up at her. His sparkling blue eyes dark with lust. He was a vision of dark, erotic, dangerous, sinful fantasies, and he was all hers.

"I want you to come for me Elena." Damon whispered in a deep, seductive voice. No compulsion was necessary. The heat inside her body had been boiling up, it had just needed the final push and his sensuous voice threw her over the edge.

"Oh my god...Damon." she cried as her insides began to contract around his fingers, her core was as hot as a volcano, her juices coating his fingers like lava. Her back arched as she managed to grab onto Damon's shoulders, she needed something to ground her. Elena tried to pull Damon towards her, but he used his vampire strength and was completely steadfast, causing her nails to dig into his skin. Damon hissed, but Elena instinctively knew he was enjoying the small amount of pain she was capable of inflicting upon him. It was her way of relaying to him just how powerful her orgasm was, which she knew was the strongest one she'd ever had.

As she began to come down from the high of her release, Elena expected Damon to make love to her. She couldn't be more wrong. Foreplay wasn't over yet as his mouth began to make his way down Elena's abdomen, peppering kisses and using his tongue as he gradually moved further towards her most intimate parts. Although neither Matt nor Stefan had ever made advances to use their mouths on her, possibly because she was too shy to ask, Caroline had told her it was incredible. Her best friend had particularly gloated about Damon's skills in that area.

Damon must have sensed her trepidation as he looked up and rested his chin on her stomach. "You've never done this before have you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in surprise.

"No." Elena whispered, blushing.

"I won't if you don't want me to." he told her softly. "But you're not just denying your own pleasure, you're denying mine, because just the thought of tasting you is making me so fucking hard right now..." he stopped, knowing he sounded like he was pressuring her.

"It's okay Damon." Elena whispered nervously. "I want you to. I want to know if your skills have been exaggerated." she smiled, trying not only to reassure Damon that this was what she wanted, but also doing her damnedest to cover up how scared she felt, because at the same time, there was a tinge of excitement and anticipation.

"Okay." Damon smiled, although he didn't look entirely convinced she was completely ready for what he was about to do. "But I need you to relax and trust me, otherwise you won't get the full pleasure from it. And don't worry, this will be almost as good for me as it will be for you, although for different reasons." he smirked as Elena simply nodded in response.

Damon spread Elena's legs wide apart, his eyes fixed momentarily on her face before he took one of her legs in his hands and softly placed his lips on the inside of her thigh. At the same time, he gently ran his fingers up and down Elena's sex, the combined sensations taking her breath away. Damon moved his kisses up her thigh until he was almost at her core, by this point Elena's breathing was becoming shallow with anticipation. Damon had a mischievous glint in his eye as, much to Elena's disappointment, he swapped thigh's and the build up begun once more. This time however, Damon's gaze never wavered from Elena's, watching her, judging her reactions. Elena could tell this was getting him just as excited as her, just by his facial expressions alone, she didn't need to see how hard his shaft was, even though from the angle he was at, she could make out in the dim light, his erection was pressed up against the taut muscles his lower abdomen. Once she'd spotted it, she couldn't drag her eyes away.

"See something you like?" Damon smirked against her thigh.

Elena blushed, she'd never ogled a man before in her life, not even Stefan. Damon on the other hand was too sexy to not get carried away with his physical beauty. To her this was even more heightened by the man she knew who lurked underneath that stunningly beautiful exterior, however she was one of only a limited number who was allowed to see his true beauty, and she was probably the one who knew him the best, because deep down, inside Damon, she recognized a little piece of herself.

Dragging herself away from her thoughts Elena stopped blushing and instead smirked. "Oh yes." she grinned. "I am getting a little impatient though." she pouted.

"Okay then." Damon narrowed his eyes, the mischievous look returned. "Turn over." he commanded as Elena frowned with confusion before doing as she was told.

Damon pulled Elena's hips in the air so she was on all fours before he began to massage her behind. "God you're beautiful." he murmured as he opened her legs slightly.

Suddenly Elena felt his breath on her sex as he blew into her entrance. She nearly screamed with a combination of shock and pleasure as she felt his tongue gently tease her outer folds before plunging inside her. Elena wasn't sure what she expected from receiving oral sex, but the sheer pleasure of what Damon was doing, far surpassed any expectations. Elena felt Damon's thumb against her nub, massaging her to heighten the pleasure. It worked, as unguarded moans emitted from Elena's lips. Her mind went blank, all she knew was the heat pooling inside her stomach was burning hotter than she'd ever known before.

Much to Elena's disappointment, Damon stopped what he was doing and flipped her over so she was lying on her back once more. Before she knew it, Damon had spread her legs wide apart and his mouth was on her sex once more. This time he was dividing his attention between what could only be described as tongue fucking and suckling her folds, all the while his thumb continued to work her nub.

Elena's moans became louder as she grasped hold of Damon's raven hair, in the knowledge that her release was imminent. As if he knew, Damon inserted two finger inside her and began to pump them furiously while at the same time he attached his mouth to her nub, sucking the bundle of nerves, his tongue long enough to still tease the area close to her clit. Elena glanced down at him, his lidded eyes were trained on her, his expression one of lust and adoration. At the same time she knew he was telling her to let go. He grabbed hold of one her hands with his free one and laced their fingers together, almost as if he wanted to experience the journey of her orgasm with her. He hummed, the vibrations were the final straw as she felt her mind going blank and her inside spasm with white hot pleasure.

"Damon...fuck..." she screamed. No longer caring what anyone thought. Her nails dug deep into the back of Damon's hand, probably drawing blood. She only had enough semblance of thought to release her hand from his hair, which was suddenly replaced by Damon's other hand. She hadn't even noticed him removing his fingers from inside her, as wave after wave of orgasm crashed over her body. Her back arched and her body was momentarily rigid as she felt like she was being ripped in two by an earthquake of heat and pleasure.

Damon moved up the bed and hovered above her as she started to come down from her high, but before the aftershocks were done, he plunged his shaft deep inside her with one swift thrust. Elena cried out once more. Her brain registered a tiny amount of pain from the sudden intrusion as her body stretched to adjust to his length and girth, while at the same time she felt as if she was about to spiral into what felt like another orgasm. Damon pulled out and thrust back in her once more, this time he pushed her hands above her head and remained inside her, his body still, waiting for her orgasm to subside, before dropping his head and kissing her on the lips.

Elena could taste her juices on him, but instead of finding it distasteful, she found it strangely erotic, which took her aback. Damon was breaking down her barriers. They hadn't so far explored anything adventurous, yet Elena realized there was no point in having boundaries with Damon. Being sexually open with him would benefit them both. She knew he'd never physically hurt her, not even if she begged. He was the one person who could read her like no other. If he told her he thought she'd like what they were going to do, then the chances were her was right. It didn't change the person she was on a daily basis, although it could enhance her own confidence. What happened in the bedroom between her and Damon stayed there. It was their private time to be as open with each other as possible. The thought of this openness was liberating to Elena. It was a freedom she craved and only Damon could give it to her.

Damon's mouth met hers as slowly he began to move his hips, his fingers stilled laced through Elena's, her hands above her head, stretching her body out as if into submission. In unison Elena began to move her own hips as together they created a rhythm with their coupling. Elena raised up her knees to allow for deeper penetration as Damon began to up the pace and force of his thrusts. They both pulled out of the kiss at the same time as Damon rested his forehead against Elena's, allowing them to hold each other's gaze. His icy blue orbs contrasted with her warm chocolate ones, as if they were peering into window of the other's soul and only finding themselves, two halves of the same whole, finally uniting as one.

In that moment, the enormity of finding her soulmate took Elena's breath away. From the expression on Damon's face, Elena realized he must have felt it too, although she suspected he wasn't surprised by this revelation. Their intuition towards each other's needs, even when they barely knew one another, was more than coincidence, and Damon had been around long enough to register the possible meaning of this unusual bond they'd formed. Elena now understood what Damon had meant when he had tried to reassure her in regards to her sexual skill and experience. No amount of sexual prowess could surpass a physical union with your soulmate, because even if it had been making love at the time, like with Stefan, now it felt like empty emotionless sex.

A tidal wave of love crashed over Elena for Damon. She suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to protect him. He might be physically stronger than her, and although outwardly he appeared cocky and arrogant. Deep down, Elena knew emotionally he was insecure, caused by a deep rooted fear of rejection, which she herself hadn't particularly helped. However, now things were different. It was her job to love him, give him acceptance, make him smile, she would be the one to save him. All of these emotions came to Elena within milliseconds, followed by a desire to be closer to him. She needed to touch him, reassure him that she was his and he was hers for as long as they both lived, whether it be one lifetime or for all eternity. A passing thought which Elena brushed to one side. She'd never wanted to be a vampire and it was too soon to contemplate how much them being together would affect that decision. That was for another day. Instead, she wanted to focus on the here and now.

Elena released her hands from Damon's, momentarily cupping his face with one hand before wrapping them both around his back, stroking his spine and making her way down to feel his behind. She grasped his buttocks and pulled him in tighter, a sign she wanted more.

"Harder." she whispered, confirming her intentions. "I want you to fuck me harder." she added, knowing it would make him smile, with which he didn't disappoint.

Damon got up on his knees and placed Elena's feet on his shoulders, pushing Elena's knees into her chest, in turn raising her hips from the bed. A move which gave him complete control. He leaned over, his hands finding the headboard of the bed to help give him balance. Although she'd never experienced this position before, Elena instinctively knew what he was going to do. Elena's feet left Damon's shoulders as she allowed her legs to widen, giving Damon greater access to her core.

"Cheerleading definitely has it's uses." Damon smirked as he slid his engorged member inside her, giving her a deeper penetration than before, reaching parts of her body which had previously remained untouched.

Elena cried out with pleasure at the glorious sensation of Damon's shaft being buried so deep inside her. Damon upped the pace and force of his thrusts. Elena wasn't able to do much to counteract his movements due to the constraints of the position she was in. Damon removed one of hands from the headboard and began to massage Elena's nub, increasing the pleasurable sensations running throughout her body. Yet, no matter how much the heat was burning up inside her, no matter how much she wanted to come, this was not how she wanted to reach her climax for their first time together. Elena wanted them to be wrapped in each others arms.

Instinctively, Damon seemed to be aware of her needs, probably because they matched his own. Using vamp-speed and strength, he moved them into a sitting position where she was straddling his hips, impaled on his shaft, looking down at him, while he continued to thrust up inside her. Damon held onto Elena's hips, lifting them up and pulling her back down on him, in a way she wouldn't have been capable of in her weakened state. Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders, ready to brace for the onslaught of which, considering the heat building inside her, she knew was going to be a monumental orgasm.

Damon's thumb found Elena's nub, which he began to massage as he picked up the pace of his thrusting, a sign which told Elena Damon was ready and was holding back for her.

"Come for me Elena." Damon growled, looking at her in such a way telling her he was pleading with her, as if his life depended on it.

That was enough for Elena. She circled her hips and thrust herself deeply upon him as her insides suddenly felt like they were tearing themselves apart with convulsive pleasure. The spasms in her heated core felt out of control, her nub was burning. Her heart felt like it was exploding due to the combined forces of love, desire, need and pleasure. Her brain was no longer functioning in any coherent manner. Elena tightened her grip around Damon's shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, she closed her eyes, threw her head back and screamed. Her body began to shake from the spasms, she arched her back and pressed her breasts into Damon's face.

"Damon!" she cried out breathlessly. Her voice already hoarse from screaming with pleasure. Tears streaming from her eyes due to the emotional overload of sensations wreaking havoc through her body.

She had just enough presence of mind to glance down at Damon as he pulled her in tighter. She knew the contractions inside her were the last step in milking Damon's shaft to finding his own release. Elena managed to look down just in time to witness the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Damon's blue eyes were staring up at her in complete adoration as his face screwed up in an expression of agony, ecstasy and relief as she felt him come inside her, his hot fluid signaling his release, creating an additional aftershock of her own.

"Fuck...Elena." Damon whispered as Elena pressed her forehead against his, her hair curtaining down around them, providing a private world where only they existed.

Exhaustion took over Damon as he rested his head on Elena's chest. He took one of her breasts in his hands and tenderly suckled on her nipple before raising his head to look back up at her. He tucked her hair behind one ear and cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb as she lowered her face towards his once more. Elena responded by holding his face in her hands and placing her lips against his. This time the kiss was soft and tender as they relaxed into one another's arms before falling onto the bed, limbs tangled, unable to let go of each other. Eventually Damon withdrew his now softened member. Their mixed fluids leaked onto Elena's thigh. Instead of the usual annoyance of the stickiness, it felt wonderful to her, as it was symbolic of their incredible union.

"You okay?" Damon smiled sleepily.

"That was amazing." Elena smiled back. "You?" she asked.

"The best and happiest night of my life." he sighed as he lay on his back and pulled Elena's leg over his waist possessively.

Elena stroked Damon's face, deciding now was the right time to admit her feelings for him. "I love you Damon." she told him as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, almost laughing at the look of surprise on his face.

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and pulled her into him. "You know how much I love you." he whispered as he kissed Elena on the forehead. "You've just made the happiest day of my life ten times better." he grinned.

Elena lay her head on Damon's chest and closed her eyes. "You smell good." she whispered, inhaling his scent as tiredness eventually overcame her and she fell asleep.

When she woke, Elena realized she was longer in Damon's arms. She breathed in, she could still smell his scent, but only very faintly. Elena frowned to herself and opened her eyes, fully expecting to find herself in Damon's room. Instead she found herself in her own bed, holding onto her bear, which Damon had a tendency to play with whenever he came around. This was where she'd picked up the faint traces of him in her sleep. Elena growled with frustration, tears almost welling up in her eyes. Her need for Damon was getting stronger by the day, but her loyalty was to try and bring Stefan back and recapture the love they once had, although for the time being she'd have to put up with a humanity-less bodyguard version of Stefan, which she wasn't particularly looking forward to spending time with.

Elena knew for the time being, she needed to ignore her feelings for Damon. They couldn't be together, they wouldn't work. Deciding to try and get the dream out of her system, Elena reached under her bed and for the loose floorboard which contained her secret diary and she began to write...

 **I know I've spelt Rebekah wrong in the diary entry, it was intentional as Elena in all likelihood would use the obvious spelling at this point as she's only heard her name and never seen it written down.**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. It's my biggest motivator.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	14. Smells Like Teen Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Okay, this is getting a little out of hand. It's been two days since my last dream and I had another one last night. It seems the more I focus on not wanting Damon, the more I want him. Now I know Stefan suspects my feelings too, he caught me watching Damon who was busy flirting with Rebekah. He must have spotted the jealous look on my face, because he outright told me I was jealous._

 _I might deny it, but Stefan was right, I was totally jealous of the way Damon was flirting with Rebekah. If I'd have had a stake at that moment, I'd have rammed it right through her chest. Even though it wouldn't have killed her, it would have given me some small sense of satisfaction. The worst part was that it was my idea for Damon to flirt with Rebekah. I just didn't expect it to affect me like it did. Although I must say I'm not sure if jealous is a strong enough word for how it made me feel, murderous is probably closer. At least he was faking it, or so he said. The worst thing I could imagine right now is Damon sleeping with Rebekah. I don't think I could handle it right now._

 _Since my last dream, Damon, Ric and I came up with a plan to trap Stefan and lock him up in the Salvatore basement to try and get him to turn his humanity back on. Klaus only told him to turn it off, he didn't tell him to keep it off. So we hatched a plan to vervain him at the back to school party, and it was working. Damon kept Rebekah occupied by flirting with her and I pretended to be drunk. I'd get Stefan to rescue me and we'd shoot him with enough vervain darts to make him unconscious._

 _Everything was going to plan until we got Stefan in the back of Ric's car, when it strangely set on fire. We eventually escaped with Stefan's help, but it meant he was okay and we couldn't put him in the basement. Rebekah saw through Damon and staked him with a stick, meaning Stefan is going to continue playing bodyguard and annoy the hell out of me until we can find another chance to lock him up. The only problem is, from now on, he's going to be suspicious of anything we do._

 _To make matters worse, is Stefan is being such a pain in the ass. He called me a human blood-bag, and he threatened Ric. He won't leave me alone. After the party, I used one of Ric's wrist stakes on him, and to be honest, staking him felt...cathartic._

 _On the other hand, Damon has been wonderful. In one year he's changed into a completely different person from the one I met last September. He's sweet and kind. Yeah he's still cocky, arrogant and glib (I remember saying that to him not long after we met) but he's still amazing. Earlier today I was at Ric's loft lifting some weights when he came to either help or hinder, I still can't make my mind up. Anyway when he promised to help me with Stefan he had his arms around me, telling me how to get to a vampires heart. I honestly don't know if he was telling me how to rip one out or how to make a vampire fall in love with me. I was too busy trying not to have an orgasm. The way he touched me was so tender and sensual. If it wasn't for the fact that I still love Stefan, I would've let him take me right there._

 _Katherine said she loved them both. But there's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. Is it possible to be 'in love' with two people at the same time. I don't think it is. I know I love Stefan. I know I have feelings for Damon which I don't entirely understand. Is it inconceivable that although I love Stefan, I'm no longer in love with him, instead I'm in love with Damon?_

 _Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. Until Stefan is saved or completely gone from us, I won't have closure. And until then, I won't get closure. Whatever this 'thing' is between Damon and me doesn't matter right now. My feelings for him are irrelevant. I think Damon feels the same way too. No matter how he feels about me, Stefan is still his brother. Maybe once upon a time Damon would have moved in to spite Stefan, but one of the reasons he's holding back is because they're closer now. Or they were until Klaus came along._

 _But for now, Damon and I will share our little moments where we allow ourselves the occasional touches. The looks we share where we both want to kiss each other, but know we can't, or at least shouldn't. I've also got my dreams about him. I wonder if he ever dreams about me, or imagines us together. If he does, I just hope he doesn't quell his urges with other women. I don't know how I'd deal with it if he did. I've had my heart broken in so many ways in the past sixteen months through loss, I don't know if it would cope with losing Damon to another woman. However, if we don't do something, I think we'll explode. It's going to go one way or the other. Only time will tell._

 _That kinda brings me back around to the dream I had last night. Earlier in the day, I was training at Ric's apartment. As I mentioned earlier in my entry, Damon came in and made fun of me a little, however he did something which completely threw me and turned me on. When he showed me how to rip out a vampire's heart, he stroked his hand over my skin just under the rib-cage. I'm not going to lie, it was hot. I totally forgot what he was showing me as all I could feel was his hand stroking me. After that all I wanted to do was kiss him and maybe more. Safe to say, considering the nature of my dreams, more happened._

 _What I don't get is how I'm imagining some of this stuff. I've never watched porn and I've never done anything like the things I'm imagining myself doing with Damon in my dreams. The most adventurous I've ever had was the standard with Stefan on top, but some of these dreams are about doing things my waking imagination could never conjure up. Maybe it's because Damon makes me feel like anything is possible. And on top of that, there's always a danger element with him, which I must admit is kinda sexy._

 _Until next time, because I know that I'll dream about him again. Which is a good and a bad thing as these dreams are leaving me feeling hornier every time I have one, and there's nothing I can do to relieve it myself. I now suspect that the only way to stop them is to actually have sex with Damon, and right now that's not an option._

 _E_

… _.the previous night's dream_

Elena was angry. She'd spent the entire day at school with Stefan the humanity free stalker, at her side. She hadn't even been able to go to the bathroom in peace without him waiting outside. Fortunately, Stefan had finally left her alone to go and feed meaning she'd managed to escape his clutches, even if it was just for a short time to allow herself to relieve some stress, which is how she found herself lifting weights in Ric's apartment. The door to the apartment opened and Damon walked in.

"What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" Damon asked sarcastically as he headed over to the bench press where Elena was.

"Do you actually know what's happening right now?" Elena snapped. "Stefan called me a human blood bag. He's a completely different person." she complained as Damon wrapped his hand around the bar she was lifting and held it, making it immovable as Elena tried to push up against. "Ugh! What are you doing?" she moaned as they fought against each other.

"Helping you out." Damon told her. Even without seeing his face she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Damon!" Elena groaned.

"Come on, Buffy!" Damon teased.

"Stop it!" Elena demanded as she let go of the bar, which remained mid-air in Damon's hand. He lifted it as if it were a matchstick and placed it on the rack. "Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough." she grumbled quietly as she sat up, even though she knew Damon could hear her perfectly well with his vampire super hearing.

Damon chuckled to himself as he walked over to the nearby table full of Alaric's weapon's and picked up as stake and quickly turned around to face her as if pretending to get ready to stake her with a grin on his face. "You called. I'm here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?" Damon asked dramatically.

"I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks." Elena told him breathlessly.

Damon shrugged. "Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Okay? A lot of it." he explained, cracking his knuckle against the stake.

"You've gotten him off of it before." Elena begged.

"This is different." Damon frowned. "It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home."

"Then do it for me, Damon." Elena pleaded as she released her hair from it's ponytail. "Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction." she got up and walked over to Damon. Just as she was about to turn and walk away, Damon took her hand and puts it on his chest, just above his heart. "What are you doing?" Elena eyed him suspiciously.

"Feel that? It's a sternum." Damon explained softly. Solid plate of bone." Suddenly Damon pulled Elena towards him and spun her round so she was standing in front of him with her back to his chest as he gently placed his fingers on her back in a gap through her top. "Right here, just below the rib-cage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart." Damon whispered seductively in Elena's ear before he removed his fingers. "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena." he added as she just stood there unable to move.

Her heart was racing from the intensity of the sudden shift in conversation. One moment Elena was annoyed with Stefan, then Damon was irritating her and within seconds he'd turned everything around until he was practically seducing her with the merest of touches, which was gentle and erotic. It sent heat pooling right down to her core, causing her panties dampen from desire. At that point she knew exactly what she did and didn't want, and neither were anything to do with helping Stefan.

"I don't want you to stop." Elena whispered, the words tumbling out of her mouth before her brain had had chance to engage and stop them. She froze, her back still resting against Damon as she realized the potential implications of her words. Or more accurately, if there were any way to put some innocent meaning into them.

Momentarily Damon hesitated before regaining his composure. "What is it you don't want me to stop doing Elena?" he asked. "Are you wanting me to continue protecting you from my brother..." he slipped his fingers back inside her top where only moments earlier he'd been stroking just under her rib-cage and resumed his previous actions. "...or..." his voice lowered to a seductive whisper. "Do you want me to touch you in the places which make you _feel alive_?"

Elena's body reacted instinctively to his touch. She turned her head to the side to look up at him as she pushed her hips back towards his. Her eyes only made it as far as Damon's lips as she had a sudden urge to kiss him.

"I want you to make me feel alive." Elena replied almost breathlessly.

"Be careful what you wish for." Damon whispered into Elena's ear so that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. "You might not regret it." he added as his lips found her neck.

Elena's legs nearly buckled under her as Damon began to gently kiss her neck. Luckily Damon was still supporting her with his arm. He pulled her in tight to him so she was able to feel the growing erection in the small of her back as continued making his way down her neck with his lips and tongue. A thought flashed through Elena's mind about whether he would do something similar if he was feeding, which considering her past, felt oddly erotic. Because although Stefan was a vampire, during their relationship, he'd kept that side of himself under control. Instead he'd felt more akin to a human man who happened to be immortal. Damon on the other hand never shied away from what he was. He was a predator, even if he did keep himself under control by feeding from blood bags. That added element of danger, which Damon represented, seemed to turn Elena on more than she would dare to admit to anyone.

Damon pressed his pelvis against Elena's back even harder, making his needs clear. "Now would be a very good time to stop this." he mumbled into her neck. "Because every minute we continue doing this, it's getting harder for me to stop." he told her, his voice sounded soft and dangerous. "And I mean that literally."

"I said I don't want you to stop." Elena whispered as to make her intentions clear, she slid her free hand behind her back and began to stroke the hardness in Damon's jeans, eliciting a moan from his mouth.

"Where exactly do you want me to touch you?" Damon breathed seductively in Elena's ear as his hand slipped under Elena's top, and he began to stroke her midriff while the back of his hand brushed her bra clad breast, causing Elena's breath to hitch. However, his actions just fueled her desire and she wanted more.

Elena turned her head and met Damon's eyes, which were lidded with desire. "Where do _you_ think I _need_ to be touched?" she asked.

Damon thought for a moment before he kissed her on the top of the head. "I definitely think you need to be touched there." he said as his hand moved up and over her breast until it rested above her heart. "Mostly I think you need to be touched there. But right now..." he said as his hand traveled south and inside the waistband of her yoga pants. "I think you _need_ me to touch you right here." he said softly as his hand reached inside her panties and cupped her core, before he began to gently massage her clit. "Am I right?" he asked.

"Yes." Elena whimpered as she rested her head back on Damon's shoulder for support as he continued to stroke her sensitive folds.

"Are those panties wet for me?" Damon whispered seductively in her ear..

"Yes." Elena admitted. "You're turning me on and you know you are." she moaned.

"It's because you're stressed Elena." Damon said softly. "Right now you're all wired up, you need to relax." he told her. "Unleash some of that tension. Weights can only help you so far." he said as his finger circled her entrance. "I want to feel you release that tension and fall apart in my arms."

"Oh my god that's good." she panted as Damon increased the pace slightly.

Elena felt Damon insert his finger inside her. She knew she should be embarrassed, but he was right. She needed sexual relief of some kind. As soon as Elena felt his finger inside her, her body reacted instinctively as she began to press her hips against his hand. Inside she was a hot molten mess of desire and hormones, mixed with stress and sexual frustration. As she circled her hips against his hand, he inserted another finger, causing her to moan with pleasure. At that moment Elena could have sworn Damon had the most talented fingers since the death of Mozart. He had an uncanny ability to apply the precise amount of pressure in exactly the right spots at the right time. The way he knew what she wanted was almost like he could read her mind. The soft kisses he was applying to Elena's neck were only adding to the heat building up inside her. She knew she was practically at the tipping point.

"I want you to come for me Elena." Damon's voice was dark and seductive, and was exactly what she needed to guide her over the edge. Spasms began to take over her core, causing her back to arch. She pressed herself harder up against Damon, feeling his hardness against her which increased the intensity of the burning inside her. It wasn't what he was doing to her which was the added ingredient to her orgasm, it was what Elena knew she was doing to him.

"Oh my god...Damon..." she cried out.

"It's okay, I've got you. I won't let you fall." Damon told her as he continued his ministrations until her climax began to wane in intensity. He slowed down and finally removed his hand from her yoga pants while Elena just leaned up against him breathlessly, trying to take in how good that had felt. "Better?" Damon asked as Elena turned to look at him and saw the small smile on his face.

"Thank you Damon." Elena whispered, unable to take her eyes off his lips as she turned to face him. It was the only answer she could think of at that moment. Technically he'd given her some release, but it was only short term because him just being there, looking so hot and delectable after that experience meant she was immediately feeling even more turned on than she had ever felt before, even though she'd only just had an incredible orgasm, when it came to Damon, it wasn't enough. Her recent sexual frustrations had all been linked to Damon, and now she had the perfect opportunity to do something about it. Elena took a step closer to Damon and cupped his face in her hands. He frowned in confusion as she stood on the toes and kissed him on the lips before pulling back to appraise his response.

"You didn't have to kiss me to thank me." Damon chided her.

"I didn't." Elena told him. "I kissed you because I wanted you to kiss me back."

"Is that so?" Damon narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It is." Elena smirked.

"Do you want to try it again?" he asked with a glint of mischief in his eye.

Elena once again stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips against Damon's, except this time he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in tightly towards him. Elena wrapped her hands around the back of Damon's neck and parted her lips to allow him entry as their tongues began to explore the newness of one another. They were both experiencing the taste of one another for the first time which Elena discovered was a mixture of mint, bourbon and something that was uniquely Damon. As their tongues began to dance, Damon's slid his arms down Elena's body and around her waist, before pulling her into him until their bodies touched. Elena felt Damon's erection through their clothes. She pressed herself up against him, her way of telling him the kiss was having the same effect on her.

Damon deepened the kiss even further, to a level of passion and fire Elena had never experienced before, turning her on more than she ever thought possible by just being kissed. She began to grind her hips against Damon's, searching for friction to bring her some relief to the inferno building up inside her. Suddenly their kisses began to become frantic and desperate. Damon pulled away, turned and swiped his arm across the table behind him housing Ric's weapons. He then picked Elena up by the waist, sat her on the table and parted her thighs, before standing between them to continue their kiss.

Elena locked her legs around Damon's waist, pulling him into her so she could feel his hardness press into her core. She grabbed hold of the hem of his top and pulled it up and over his head, temporarily interrupting their kiss.

"Did you bring any other clothes with you?" Damon whispered into Elena's ear as she began to explore his chest with her hands.

Elena frowned. "Yes, they're in my bag." she replied. "Why?"

"Good." Damon smiled as he ripped her top down the front, revealing her sports bra. "I'll buy you some more." he added as he began to kiss down her neck.

Under any other circumstances, Elena would have been annoyed with someone destroying her clothes, but in this case his actions had only turned her on even more. Especially as she was taking in the sight and feel of his delectable chest, which right at then, she'd settle for licking every inch it. Unable to resist, Elena gently ran her hands up and down his chest, paying special attention to the area around his treasure trail, as her lips made contact with the nipple closest to her, she swirled her tongue around it, as a soft moan escaped from Damon's lips. Her hands found the buckle of his jeans which she began to undo, desperate to unlock it's hidden treasure. Meanwhile Damon's mouth was paying close attention to Elena's neck and shoulders, whilst he ghosted his hands down her body, with a seemingly uncanny ability to either find every erogenous zone on her body or create new ones.

Damon leaned forwards, pushing Elena down until she was lying flat on her back on the table and Damon was above her. Their lips met once more as they began to kiss feverishly. Gone was any semblance of a gentle first kiss. This time it was hungry and demanding. Elena grabbed hold of the hair at the nape of Damon's neck, her fingernails scraping his scalp with one hand, the other around his back, holding onto his shoulder. Meanwhile, Damon's hands cupped Elena's still bra clad breasts while their hips rocked together, his erection generating friction against the hot dampness surrounding her core.

Elena growled at the ferocity of his kiss, the way her body trembled wanting to taste him. Their breaths mingled as she ran her hand down his naked back, her fingernails scratching his skin.

Damon's hand reached between them as he unclipped her sports bra, allowing it to fall open at the front. His large hand cupped her breast as he ran this thumb across her nipple causing it to harden at his touch. Damon's lips made their way to her ear, sucking on the sensitive flesh just beneath, before he made his way down her neck. He scraped his blunt teeth against her carotid artery followed by his tongue as if in reparation for his misdeed. Elena hitched her breath at the tenderness of his actions. He turned his deadly actions into a gentle, yet erotic touch. His way of telling her she was safe with him.

His mouth made it's way down to Elena's breasts, where he began to feast on her. His tongue masterfully circled her areola, while he sucked and nipped on her nipple with his blunt human teeth. Meanwhile Damon's other hand massaged her other breast, pinching her nipple with just the right amount of pressure to send waves of pleasure to her already overheated core whilst he continued to lavish his attention on the other with his mouth. Soon he swapped breasts, ensuring both were suitably cared for by his erotic onslaught, causing Elena's moans of pleasure to grow in intensity.

Once Damon had finished with her breasts, he stood back up and tugged at her yoga pants. Elena lifted her hips to help his pull them off her, along with her soaking wet panties. Once the items were discarded, Damon crouched down slightly and began to lavish kisses on the inside of the tops of her thighs, driving Elena wild with need, wanting him to do what nobody had ever done with her before. She wanted his mouth to bring her to her release.

Damon stopped what he was doing before kissing her stomach and looking up at her. His beautiful blue eyes were dark with lust and passion. His face filled with joy and wonderment, as if he'd discovered a new continent. Elena could feel his warm breath on her heated core, only increasing her burning desire for him. Damon hooked Elena's legs over his shoulders as he trailed his finger up the line of her slit, causing Elena to whimper with pleasure. His tongue soon followed as Elena gasped at the contact.

This was a sensation she'd never experienced before. She'd been told about it, in fact Caroline had raved about Damon's skills in that area, but nothing could have prepared her for the reality.

Elena couldn't think straight as his tongue plunged inside her core. She cried out in ecstasy as she sank her fingers into his silky raven hair to steady herself from the intensity of pleasure he was creating. The heat in the pit of her stomach was burning hotter than she ever knew was physically possible. Only then did Damon add the extra element of intensity which threatened to tip her over the edge. While his mouth was pleasuring her core, his talented thumb began to work it's magic on her already overly sensitive nub, massaging it with the talent and precision of an expert in the art of pleasuring a woman's body.

"God you taste good." Damon mumbled while he continued to plunge his tongue deep inside her. His words having almost as much an impact as his probing tongue. It was as if he were enjoying it almost as much as she was, which she suspected he was as Damon knew he was making her feel wanted, desired, in a way Elena had never experienced before in her short life. Instead of the fumbling with Matt, or the gentle fun yet almost innocent love making with Stefan, with Damon she felt like a woman. He made her feel deliciously wanton and free. To experience sexual pleasure to a new level without feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed, because Damon would never judge. Right now he needed her as much as she needed him because Elena knew she was his humanity, and giving her pleasure gave it back to Damon in equal measure.

All the while Damon was pleasuring Elena, curiosity ran through her mind as she wondered if there was something hidden inside her, waiting to be unlocked. A more carefree version of Elena. And from everything she'd experienced so far, only Damon could release her from her self-imposed prison of restraint, making him the key. As much as she wished she could do that in everyday life, it would never be a possibility. But if there were just one tiny part of her carefree self being allowed to exist, then her only option was to share it with Damon. He was the only person she'd ever had this connection with. An understanding. However Elena knew her feelings for Damon were already more than just wanting to share those daring moments with someone. There was a corner of her heart he'd been occupying for some time, and every day that corner was growing. The feeling of a semblance of freedom with him, which this experience was proving, helped that part reserved for Damon to grow significantly. As was the heat building up inside her.

Just as Elena thought she was about to come, Damon switched tactics. He glanced up at her with a mischievous look before his mouth returned to her core. His tongue left her entrance, much to Elena's bitter disappointment. However he turned his attention to her folds. Simultaneously he inserted two fingers inside her, causing Elena to arch her back, pushing herself towards his hand, trying to force him deeper inside her. Elena was quickly beginning to realize she needed something more than his fingers, and there was only one other option which was likely to satisfy her. Those thoughts disappeared from her mind the moment Damon's mouth latched onto her clit as he began to pump his fingers inside her.

"Oh yes, oh yes...Oh my god...Damon!" she cried out as she began to writhe all over the table in ecstasy. The heat which had been building up inside her was threatening to erupt into a highly intense orgasm.

"Come for me." Damon demanded as he began to hum, sending more sensations through her clit.

It was the final straw. Elena's body could no longer handle the onslaught of pleasure which Damon was providing. White hot spasms began to take over her core, forcing Elena to lift her hips towards Damon's mouth. She wanted more, yet at the same time she wanted Damon to stop. Her fingernails dug into Damon's scalp, safe in the knowledge she wouldn't do any damage and he'd probably enjoy the small amount of pain she was inflicting. Indeed, as if to confirm her suspicions, she heard and felt a chuckle emit from his mouth.

"Oh god...yes...Damon...fuck!" she screamed, all decorum had gone out of the window as the most intense orgasm of her life wreaked havoc throughout her body. Her breaths turned to pants as the spasms in her core seemed to pulsate outwards and take over her entire body. Elena arched her back and her body went rigid as she rode out the tidal wave of red hot pleasure washing over her body.

After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, the orgasm began to subside. Damon stood up and removed his fingers. He had the biggest smile on his face Elena had ever seen, making him look even more beautiful than ever.

"Here." Damon said as he placed the fingers he'd been using to pleasure her in Elena's mouth. Initially Elena thought it would be disgusting, however once she had allowed him to put them in her mouth, she was surprised it wasn't like what she expected. As she began to suck on Damon's fingers, she looked him in the eyes and saw the effect it was having on him, then the taste became completely irrelevant, it was the action itself which suddenly made it erotic.

Although Elena still felt like jello, she managed to sit back up, determined to repay the favor. As Damon had rudely interrupted her previous attempts at removing his jeans, her only getting so far as unbuckling his belt, Elena made short work of his button and zipper before pushing them off his hips revealing his unsurprisingly black boxer briefs which were housing what was clearly a huge erection.

Elena slid her hand underneath the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs and wrapped her fingers around his length before freeing it from it's cotton confines. "What do we have here?" she smirked which turned to a look of wonder when she saw how big he was.

On her eighteenth birthday, Damon had stood in front of her naked. However at the time he hadn't been erect, and Elena had only briefly glanced from a distance at what was on display at the time. What she'd seen that day did nothing to prepare her for him in a full state of arousal. Simply put, Damon was huge, far bigger than anything she'd previously encountered with either Matt or Stefan. Momentarily Elena wondered how the hell he was going to fit inside her. Glancing up, Elena noted the smug expression on Damon's face, prompting the look of surprise on her face to immediately disappear as she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance.

Determined not to let Damon's over-inflated ego get any bigger, Elena opted to concentrate on the part which needed to remain enlarged. She looked back down and noticed the pre-cum weeping from the tip. Elena swiped her thumb over the tip, coating it with his fluids. Elena looked Damon directly in the eyes as she brought her thumb up to her mouth and sucked on it. Damon licked his bottom lip, a sign of approval as Elena moved into kiss him.

Elena wrapped one hand around Damon's length and began to apply steady strokes while the other hand cupped and massaged his balls. Damon moaned into her mouth with pleasure as Elena upped the pace of her strokes, while tightening her grasp. She let go of his balls and moved closer to him. Elena tilted her hips and wrapped her legs around Damon's waist while balancing herself with her free hand as she guided his length over her now dripping wet folds, coating him with her juices

Their kisses became frantic and hungry as Elena tugged on Damon's bottom lip with her teeth, earning her a growl from him before he pulled away and stopped her. Elena frowned with disappointment, wondering if she were doing something wrong.

Damon smiled reassuringly. "Carry on like that and we won't get to the fun part." he wiggled his eyebrows as he warned her with a glint in his eyes as she realized her actions had been a little too good and he was on the verge of his own release.

Damon put his arm around Elena's back, gently laying her down on the table. Elena unwrapped her legs from around Damon's waist as he widened them and bent her knees so her feet were resting on the table.

"Are you sure you want this?" Damon asked, his voice unusually nervous. However Elena just smiled and nodded fervently. She'd never wanted anything more in her life.

Damon leaned over and kissed her tenderly, his length pressed against Elena's stomach. Elena cupped his face in her hands and lovingly brushed his cheek with her thumb, hoping to convey her feelings which she wasn't quite ready to admit to herself, let alone put into words and declare herself to Damon. Finally Damon pulled away from the kiss and stood up. He stroked Elena's folds once more before lining himself up with her entrance and slowly entered her.

"God, you're so tight and wet." Damon moaned as he pushed his hips forward.

Elena bit her lip and rolled her eyes back as Damon gradually entered her, stretching filling her to perfection, as if they were specifically made for each other. And if Bonnie's once psychic prediction was correct, they were fated to be together. If it was true, and Elena had been previously dubious about Bonnie's prophesy, then that would make her and Damon soulmates. Maybe they'd always been pre-destined to be together, so having their bodies fit together as if made for one another so perfectly would make sense and shouldn't have been a huge surprise to her.

Damon grabbed hold of Elena's ankles and rested them on his shoulders and placed his hands on her hips as he began to gently thrust in and out. Elena placed her hands over his and laced his fingers through hers. Elena circled her hips, matching Damon thrust for thrust as they began to pick up the pace. No words were needed as their bodies seemed to read each other, knowing exactly what one another would want.

Suddenly Damon lifted his and Elena's hands from her hips and leaned back over her, freeing her legs and pushing her arms above her head, flattening her body against the table. He captured her lips as their bodies moved in a perfect synchronized rhythm. From this position, Elena could feel Damon pressing up against her nub, creating a delicious friction which caused heat to pool inside her once more. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's hips, pressing the soles of her feet against his behind, driving him deeper inside her. She lifted her head to deepen the kiss, however the pleasure building up inside her caused her to moan. Elena knew she was on the verge of her third orgasm, by her count a record for one day, let alone in quick succession. She wasn't sure how much more her body could take.

Damon must have realized how close Elena was as he let go of one of her hands and slid his free one between their bodies and began to massage Elena's nub. It was all Elena needed to tip her over the edge.

"Aarghh...Damon..." Elena cried, as she threw her head back and began to shake as the violent waves of her climax washed over her body. She arched her back as Damon slowed down his ministrations to allow Elena to recover, however he didn't give her too long.

Elena was still out of breath when Damon lifted her up from the table, his hands cupping her behind as he walked over to the bench press and sat down. Their bodies never parting as he moved them across the room. Damon lay back while Elena was on top of him, her legs straddled his and only just touched the ground. As she realized his intentions Elena frowned, she wasn't sure if she'd got the energy to ride him from this position.

"Um Damon..." Elena started, almost embarrassed to tell him her fears.

"Don't worry, I'll do most of the work." he smirked. "Put your arms on the bar above me, it'll help at first." he told as she followed Damon's instructions.

Damon then held put his hands on Elena's ass, supporting her weight before lifting her and resting her back down all the while thrusting upwards and inside her. Elena gasped at the sensation, the penetration was deep and from the angle she was at, it was creating friction against her sensitive nub. Damon added to sending her senses spiraling as his mouth caught one of her breast and began to suck on her nipple.

Elena threw her head back. "Oh god Damon...that's good." she moaned as Damon upped the pace of their actions.

Feeling she wanted to have a little control, Elena let got of the bar and placed her hands on Damon's chest and pulled her breast away from his mouth.

"Mmm." he pouted. "I was enjoying that."

"Tough! My turn." Elena argued back playfully as she began to kiss his neck while her hands explored the hard muscular planes of Damon's chest. She could just make out the hair around his nipples compounded with his scent, which was now mixed with the odor of sex was having a profound erotic effect on her.

"You okay?" Damon asked slightly breathlessly.

"Oh yes...that is good." Elena panted before she made her way down Damon's chest with her tongue. When she reached his nipple, she gently bit it.

"Oh Elena...Fuck yes!" Damon moaned as he thrust harder. His made Elena feel a little smug with herself knowing she'd been the one to elicit the reaction from him, however his powerful thrusts were now sending Elena to new heights. She wasn't sure whether she was going to be seeing stars any minute.

"Damon, oh my god... fuck!" Elena panted, surprised with herself, she wasn't normally one to use bad language, but she felt this was an exception to the rule. Her brain was no longer functioning on a rational level, such was the overwhelming effect of Damon's sexual capabilities.

"I can't last much longer." Damon panted as he sat up, wrapped his arms around Elena and continued thrusting while she sat on his lap her legs straddled across his hips.

"Me neither." Elena moaned as she gazed down at him. A thin film of sweat was building on his skin, his hair was all mussed up, and his eyes were dark with lust. Elena thought he'd never looked so beautiful before as he did at that moment.

Elena bent her head and their lips met. This time the kiss wasn't gentle. It was rough and demanding, even biting each others lips. They were both coming to their final release and their kiss only highlighted their need and desperation for the promised sexual high. Elena's insides were at bursting point. The heat inside her was almost painful. Fortunately for Elena, Damon had an uncanny ability to know the exact moment when to push her over the edge. Once more he slid his hand between them and began to massage her clit causing the volcano of heat inside her to erupt with such a ferociousness, Elena swore she was seeing stars.

"Oh my god...Damon...Damon...yes...yes..." Elena cried as the spasms of her climax started in her core before engulfing her entire body. She pressed her fingernails into Damon's back as she arched as she arched her own, pressing her breasts against Damon's chest.

"Fuck...Elena...yes...yes...fuck..." Damon cried, prompting Elena to glance down at him as her own release milked his member, causing Damon to climax at the same time as her. His face screwed up with agonized pleasure, forcing Elena to review her previous assessment only moments earlier of seeing Damon at his most beautiful, as nothing could ever match that moment. Elena felt his warm seed spill inside her womb, sending shivers up her spine at the pleasure of the sensation. Damon held tightly onto her, as if he were afraid to let her go, which from Elena's perspective would never happen. Things had now gone too far and she had no regrets. Their actions hadn't just been about pleasure, it had been about two lost souls finding the missing piece of themselves in each other. Elena knew she couldn't let anything so precious escape her grasps, but she decided to wait until she'd recovered to tell Damon how she felt.

Damon must have felt compelled to let her speak first as he didn't say a word either, he just rested his head against hers, one running his fingers through her hair and tenderly down her back. Exhausted, Elena closed her eyes and rested her head on Damon's shoulder, as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other while trying to catch her breath from their extensive workout. She felt her eyelids drooping.

"Damon." Elena whispered as she felt his body disappear, his arms no longer wrapped around her. A huge sense of loss engulfed her as Elena realized what had happened, it was just another one of her dreams.

Elena opened her eyes and sat up in frustration, she could still feel the sensation and emotions of her sexually charged dream. She eyed the clock on her nightstand which told her it was 02:34. Elena switched her lamp on and fumbled around for the loose floorboard at the side of her bed for her hidden diary. Maybe if she wrote the dream description right away, she'd have the chance to get some more sleep, she was going to need it if she had to face Stefan for even one more day. She got out of bed, walked over to her window-seat, sat on it and began to write.

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	15. Smells Like Vampire Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _What the hell? I've just had two dreams about Damon in the same night. My hormones must be going crazy. I woke up very hot and bothered from both dreams. I don't need to update my diary on what happened over the last few days because I did it in my last entry._

 _The first dream I had was about what happened at Ric's place. This one was about what happened after the 'Back to school party.'_

 _What I don't get is why I'm having dreams about sex now. I never used to have these dreams before I met Damon. And although they are sexual dreams, regardless of how erotic they are, they always represent so much more._

 _I DO NOT LOVE DAMON! I can't love Damon. Everyone thinks he's not a good person. My friends hate him, they'd hate me if they thought I was in love with him. So it can't be love. I don't even truly know what love means anymore. I know I love Stefan, but am I in love with Stefan?_

 _Damon's problem is that he's done too many terrible things, although admittedly deep down I know there is a good person in there. He's hurt too many people that I care about and they'd hate me for being with someone like him._

 _Elena, be sensible. He's a good looking guy, he's as hot as hot can get. Whatever I'm feeling must be lust. Nothing more, nothing less! It can't be, I mean what kind of person would that make me if my feelings for Damon were more than just lust? We've also very close friends and sometimes these lines get confused. Also I haven't had sex since April and it's now September. Sexual frustration must be creeping in._

 _That's it, it has to be a combination of lust and sexual frustration. Although 2 dreams in one night is a lot even for me. They're attaching themselves to someone who I care about as a friend, but I wouldn't take it any further._

 _So why am I dreaming about being in love with him? I care about him, but it would never work. I guess I'm just confused, lonely and sexually frustrated._

 _Wow reading this back makes no sense. Maybe if I read it in a few years from now I'll be able to laugh at it or understand it better._

 _I wonder when the next one will be, they don't seem to be stopping. Maybe I need to actually make out with Damon, get it out of my system. No, that's a bad idea. Oh well, at least nobody knows about this diary._

 _E_

 _...the second dream of the night._

Elena was sat on the vanity unit in Damon's bathroom. She'd just survived Ric's car setting on fire and blowing up, however Stefan had managed to help them escape. Elena had escaped with a small burn mark on her face. Damon had offered her his blood to heal, which she'd refused. So instead Damon was applying first aid, which was why she was sat like she was.

"Give it to me. I can do it." Elena demanded.

"No, let me." Damon replied, holding the cotton swab and cream out of Elena's reach.

"Damon, come on." Elena pleaded.

"Elena, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid." Damon insisted as he began to apply the cream on her wound with a swab.

Realizing this was a battle she wasn't going to win, Elena decided to change the topic of conversation. "You played your part of the plan really well tonight." she said casually. Elena wanted to find out if Damon had the hots for Rebekah, it had certainly looked that way from where she had been stood. She just hoped he was a good actor, because Elena wasn't sure if she could deal with Damon being with Rebekah, or any other woman to be fair.

"Oh, yeah?" Damon simply said, not giving any hint as to whether it had been a show or not.

Elena decided to investigate further. "You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows." she told him, managing to sound unimpressed.

"Yeah, before she skewered me."Damon frowned, before looking up at her thoughtfully. "I thought you were too drunk to notice."

"I was faking most of it." Elena admitted.

"So was I." Damon whispered back.

Elena's heart beat wildly as he put to rest her fears. Not that she hated Rebekah, she just didn't like Damon being around other women. For some inexplicable reason, Elena felt Damon was hers and would be hers until the day she drew her final breath, maybe even beyond considering the company she kept. Seeing him flirt with Rebekah had made her feel sick in a way she'd never experienced before. The closest to it was when Andie had been talking to Damon, and although he'd said he was steering clear of women at the time, Andie had ended up in Damon's bed. Elena decided there was no chance she was going to let that happen with Damon and Rebekah, even if he did say he was faking most of it.

"Did she hurt you?" Elena asked, her face full of worry.

"Nah, it was just a scratch." Damon rolled his eyes. "Ruined my shirt though." he complained.

"Let me look." Elena demanded as she lent down to grab his shirt.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine." Damon insisted.

"Well maybe you do need someone to worry about you." Elena told him haughtily "Keep you in check so you don't do something stupid like getting yourself killed. Maybe let someone take care of you for a change." she added.

Damon gently grabbed Elena's wrists. "Elena, I've been taking care of myself for the last hundred and seventy something odd years. I'm not dead yet." he smiled.

"Be careful brother." Damon and Elena to looked to the entrance of Damon's bathroom as Stefan appeared wearing a smirk on his face. "She's trying to get into your pants." he folded his arms. "You should've seen her when you talking to Rebekah. If looks could kill, all you need to do is flirt with the enemy and she'd be the deadliest creature on the planet. You seem to bring out the jealous side of her. Even I couldn't do that as her boyfriend." he added, the knowing grin on his face was getting wider. "I do warn you brother, she might be a little bit..." Stefan looked up and down at Elena before turning to Damon. "...bland for your particular tastes, if you know what I mean." he winked.

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing from Stefan's mouth. He was right about her feelings for Damon, but she wasn't sure if she wanted Damon to know about the way she felt about him, not yet anyway, and certainly not from no humanity Stefan. The accusation of her being bland in what she assumed he meant the bedroom, was just downright humiliating. Seeing red with anger, she jumped down from Damon's vanity unit, her intention was to punch Stefan, but she wasn't fast enough, Damon had already vamp-sped over to Stefan and hit him.

By the time Elena made it to Damon's bedroom, the brother's were fighting, and for a change Stefan was getting the upper hand. Without his humanity on and now benefiting from a superior diet of feeding from the vein, Stefan wasn't holding back from hurting Damon. Meanwhile Damon had only been feeding from blood-bags and was clearly restraining himself, meaning the fight was uneven and swaying in Stefan's favor. Elena knew she needed to wait for the right moment. Getting between two fighting vampires was extremely dangerous, however she trusted Damon to care enough to stop and Stefan not to hurt her due to his compulsion.

Moments later her chance came. Stefan hit Damon hard, causing him to go sliding across the bedroom floor and crashing into the wall next to the bathroom. Damon managed to drag himself to his feet, his face covered in blood. Stefan walked over to him as if he was stalking prey, a true hunter. Just as Stefan was about to get to Damon, Elena stood in front of the elder Salvatore.

"Don't you dare touch him." Elena hissed at Stefan, her eyes blazing with fury as she took another step towards her ex boyfriend so that they were just inches apart.

"Ooh touching." Stefan taunted as he looked up from Elena to Damon. "You've got human girls fighting your battles now for you, huh brother?" he laughed. "I've got to admit though, she's very protective of you. Almost like a lioness protecting her cubs. Except this is no Kat." he mocked as Elena realized he was referring to Katherine. "And she definitely doesn't have the claws to..." Stefan stopped as Elena punched him in the stomach. He winced with pain and looked down as he saw two wooden stakes sticking out from his abdomen courtesy of the wrist strap Ric had been training her to use.

"Fuck you!" Elena spat at Stefan as she ripped off the weapon and threw it on top of Damon's chest of drawers. "I don't need claws like that bitch!"

"You were saying brother?" Damon chuckled as Elena turned around and saw his battered and bloody face grinning with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Stefan.

Stefan nodded. "Ha-ha. You got me." he shrugged as he removed the stakes from his body.

"Get out!" Elena shouted, pointing to the door.

"Gladly." Stefan said, righting himself. "I'll take Ric home and leave you two...alone for the night. Anyway, I need to feed." he told Elena before looking over to Damon. "I'm trusting you to protect her tonight. Although, maybe it should be the other way round." he smirked. "However Damon, I'm sure you'll take good...care...of her." he winked as he turned and left the room leaving Damon and Elena alone in silence for a moment, trying to digest the impact of Stefan's actions and words.

Deciding she needed to quickly gain the upper hand before the situation escalated, Elena turned around to face Damon. "Look at you." she said, eyes blazing as she made her way back to the bathroom. "You're a mess. Get in here, let me clean you up." she demanded as she gathered up a towel and a face cloth, and began to fill the sink with warm water. She perched herself on the vanity unit next to the sink and beckoned Damon over with her finger. "Get over here." she commanded him.

Damon sighed. "I'm healing." he told her.

"Healing powers or not, you are still covered in blood. Let me clean you up." she insisted as Damon stood in front of her scowling while Elena wet the cloth and leaned over to wipe the blood from Damon's now fully healed beautiful face. Damon folded his arms as Elena had to bend forward to reach his face causing water to drip from the wet cloth onto her jeans. Realizing he was too far away, Elena opened her legs. "Stand here!" she told him pointing to the spot between her thighs.

Damon hesitated for a moment before unfurling his arms and standing between Elena's legs. Only then did Elena realize why Damon hadn't moved immediately. The position was very intimate, only highlighted as she felt his hips accidentally graze the inside of her thighs. Elena's breath hitched as she tried to concentrate on cleaning Damon's face, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Elena had already seen Damon naked on her eighteenth birthday, and as much as she'd tried to forget, she couldn't. Without clothes he was perfect, his manhood was magnificent. The thought of him being so near to the most intimate part of her body with the area of his which she knew damned well would give her so much pleasure nearly took her breath away. Desire coursed through her veins sending heat straight to the depths of her core, her panties suddenly becoming damp it even the mere notion of the possibilities of their predicament. The thought of them both being in this position, completely naked with him buried deep inside her was almost too much for her to take. She wanted to look down and see if Damon was as affected by their closeness as she was, but what was left of the logic in her brain told her not to. Elena's task was to clean Damon's face up, nothing more. She'd have to relieve her arousal herself once she got home, at least there she could use her imagination as to what she wished could have happened instead of what she expected to happen after she'd finished cleaning Damon up.

"You okay Elena?" Damon asked frowning, bringing Elena back to the task at hand.

"Um, uh...yes." Elena shook her head, trying to calm herself as she wet the cloth once more. "Just pissed at Stefan." she grimaced as she set to work on cleaning the blood away from Damon's face.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side in future." he said with a smirk. "You're pretty handy with Ric's weapons."

"How do you plan to stay on my good side?" Elena asked, more to keep herself distracted as she had reached Damon's bloodied lip, which for a change she had the perfect excuse to not only stare at, but on this occasion touch, even if there was a cotton barrier.

When Damon didn't answer her, Elena frowned, although she was too busy concentrating on cleaning Damon's lips and mouth. Elena tried her best to not think about kissing them, as even the blood didn't put her off considering it was his blood. Only when she went to rinse the cloth did Elena realize she had closed her thighs slightly, gripping Damon like a vice. His hands were either side of her hips, his knuckles white with restraint.

As soon as Elena realized what she was doing, she relaxed her legs as best she could and decided distract Damon. "You never answered my question." she said quietly as she raised her eyes to his. The expression on his face nearly floored her. His eyes were lidded and dark with lust, even though the light was shining on him. His top teeth were biting his bottom lip, something Elena had never seen him do before, which was lucky as it was easily one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen in her life. Color flooded her cheeks and her heart started to race.

"You had your fingers on my lips, I couldn't speak." Damon finally replied sensually as he closed the gap by a couple of inches, until Elena could feel his breath on her face. "You tell me how to stay on your good side. I'll do anything you want me to Elena, anything you ask." he whispered.

They stared at each other for a moment, drinking each other in as Elena struggled to not look at Damon's lips. Elena's breathing became shallow as she struggled to suppress the primal urge to kiss him. Damon was a predator and using all of his skills to make her his prey. She knew this on a conscious level, however her body and brain seemed to not be getting the message.

"I want you to take your shirt off." Elena told him, her own words stunning her brain back to reality. "So I um..can...um.. So I can clean up the mess Rebekah made." she managed to say, hoping it was enough to convince Damon of her motives.

Damon moved back slightly and removed his gray t-shirt revealing the chest Elena had touched earlier that day. His scent washed over her like a tidal wave, a delicious combination of clean masculine muskiness, spices she couldn't name, mixed with a hint of bourbon. The sight of his glorious chest and his unique scent made her mouth water.

To try and distract herself, she checked the water in the sink, which was already pink from his blood after cleaning his face. Wordlessly Elena emptied the contents and turned on the faucet to fill the sink once more. She avoided looking at Damon's face at all costs, she could almost feel his smirk boring through her skull. She didn't need to see it. Once she was satisfied there was enough to clean the dried blood from his chest, she swallowed hard and dipped the cloth in the sink.

Elena was brought back to reality when she realized she had turned on the wrong faucet, meaning the water was icy cold. Knowing this would get rid of Damon's smirk, she decided to go ahead and wash him with cold water instead. It was probably for the best, things were already getting a little heated between them. Elena didn't wring the cloth out, making sure it was dripping wet as she placed it against the dried blood on Damon's chest.

Damon flinched. "What the hell Elena?" he cried.

"I don't know what you mean." Elena fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"The water's freezing cold." Damon complained.

"Oh that." Elena feigned an apologetic look. "Sorry, didn't think you'd notice."

Damon momentarily narrowed his eyes at Elena when she suddenly felt icy cold water being splashed into her face. She blinked, shocked at Damon's audacity. Deciding to get her revenge, she turned to move her arm towards the sink, only to find Damon blocking her. He'd strategically placed both arms either side, boxing her in, ensuring she couldn't reach either the wet cloth or the sink. He bent forward slightly, until their bodies were practically touching. Elena leaned back slightly, feeling like prey having just being ensnared by the predator, which to all intents and purposes was an accurate assessment of her current situation.

"What's your next move Elena?" Damon smirked. "Remember, I do bite."

Elena glanced around the bathroom, trying to come up with some escape method, but came up blank. An apology would probably work, but she wasn't in the mood for apologizing. She was still unhappy with how convincing his performance had been when he was flirting with Rebekah, regardless of him telling her he was faking most of it. She'd never questioned the part he hadn't been faking. After careful consideration, Elena decided there was only one way out, distraction, and she only had one weapon at her disposal.

Elena took a deep breath and swallowed before pushing herself up towards Damon. She gently placed her lips on his, her intention to distract him and splash him with more water. Her plans changed the moment their lips met. Elena's body had different ideas to her carefully laid out plans for her watery revenge. Her thighs clamped tightly against his hips, while her legs wrapped around his backside, pulling them closer together.

Damon initially faltered with shock, giving Elena the perfect opportunity to strike with splashing the water back at him. However the moment her lips touched his, all of her best laid plans fell to the wayside. The moment he responded and kissed her back, her body and brain disengaged. Her body wanted to be with Damon intimately, on every level. Elena felt Damon's hands running up her thighs, his thumbs brushing the exposed inside area. The sensation of his touch burned Elena through her jeans and right down to her core. Her panties became even damper than before with need, enough to rival the cloth she'd been using to wash Damon.

The greatest factor however was when their lips touched. When they fist met, Damon was clearly taken by surprise, meaning the kiss started out chaste. But before Elena could pull away Damon started to kiss her back. Elena knew this was her downfall. In the beginning his lips were soft and subtle. As she opened her mouth to allow access to his inquisitive, yet tentative tongue, he took it to a whole new level. They explored each other's mouth. Elena could taste mint, bourbon, a sweetness which was probably from the earlier marshmallows, but mostly she could taste Damon. There was a trace of the clean musky taste, almost a replica of the way he smelled when he removed his shirt, which Elena put down to being Damon's own natural scent. The taste of him was as intoxicating as any fine wine.

Elena ran her hands up the hard muscles of Damon's chest, until she found his neck and face. She cupped his cheek with one hand and placed the other around his neck, holding onto fistful's of Damon's hair for purchase. His hands finally made their way from Elena's hips to her back and waist. He pulled her in tightly until their bodies were flush together, separated by the damp cotton of her top.

Damon pulled away from the kiss, allowing Elena to breathe. "You're wet." he smirked.

Elena frowned. "You splashed water all over my top."

"Well then take it off." he growled, giving her shirt a once over and bending over to her ear. "Although that's not exactly what I meant when I said you were wet." he whispered seductively, leaving Elena practically speechless.

Elena felt embarrassed that Damon was already aware she was turned on. She wondered how long he'd known. It had never occurred to Elena that vampire senses could be so in tune with the human body, that they could tell when someone was turned on. It certainly explained some of Damon's earlier assumptions regarding Elena's feelings for him. If he'd known he was getting her hot and bothered, it would have been a small step to thinking how she felt about him might amount to more. Right now however, her feelings for him had changed, as also had the sexual attraction, which just seemed to to be increasing every day. Realizing he'd probably known all of this time angered Elena, so she decided upon revenge.

Elena leaned back and removed her top, revealing a black lacy bra. Damon's eyes widened at the sight, however it didn't last. Elena dipped her hand in the sink and cupped as much freezing cold water in it as she could and threw it at him, stunning him as she jumped down from the vanity unit and ran into the bedroom laughing. Her laughter was cut short when she felt Damon's icy cold wet hands grabbing her waist from behind. Damon pulled her in tight so her bare back was flush to his naked chest. He held her in almost the same position as he had done at Ric's loft when she was working out and Damon had shown her the way to a vampires heart, except this time they were wearing significantly less clothes.

Damon brushed his temple up against Elena's head causing her to freeze. "You have two choices." he whispered in Elena's ear as his warm breath tickled her neck, sending heat straight to her core. "I can take you home and we can go back to the way were and pretend like this never happened." he said, his voice low and seductive.

"And the other option?" Elena asked breathlessly, her heart racing, desire coursing through her veins.

"You could always stay and we can have some fun." he smirked as Elena turned her head to look at him. Her eyes drifted back to Damon's lips as her mind conjured all kinds of images of where he could use them on her body.

"I'll stay." Elena said quietly as Damon began to unfasten her jeans.

"I like your choice." Damon whispered into her ear as he placed his hand just under the elastic of her panties. "But I just want to make sure you are under no illusion as to what kind of games I'm talking about." he added as his cold fingers moved down and began to massage Elena's nub, forcing her to bite her lip at the shock of his touch.

Elena pressed her backside against Damon's jeans and began to move her hips. "I know exactly what type of games you mean Damon." Elena said breathlessly. "And I'm all in." her eyes drifted once more to Damon's lips. Elena desperately wanted to kiss him again, he'd made her feel like a woman and not a girl.

"I cheat at games." Damon warned her.

"So do I." Elena replied, trying to use her brain while Damon was playing with the most sensitive area of her body.

Suddenly Elena felt the loss of Damon's hand in her panties, the world seemed to fly past in a blur and her back was up against the wood of Damon's bedroom wall. Damon's arms were either side of her head, boxing her in. If any other vampire had done this, Elena would have been scared. Damon was showing his predatory side, and could kill her in an instant. She could tell he wanted to devour her, but in a different way, and it was an incredible turn on for her.

"I'm a sore loser and I like to play rough." Damon growled.

"I've never played rough before." Elena admitted, blushing. "I hope you're a good teacher."

Damon smirked and raised his eyebrows. "The best. I'll fuck you so hard, you'll be sore by tomorrow." he whispered as he pressed his body up against hers.

Elena gasped regarding his comment about making her sore, however she started to get an idea why he said what he did when for the first time Elena was able to feel the physical effect she had on him, and she wasn't disappointed. He'd managed to keep the huge bulge in his jeans out of sight, instead he'd been playing with Elena's reactions towards him. Due to his size, she suspected although it might not hurt during the good bits, but there was a good chance she might be a bit uncomfortable afterwards regardless of how rough he was with her. But it would definitely be worth a tiny bit of discomfort. Elena slipped her hand between them and unfastened Damon's jeans and slid her hand inside his underwear. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, which was significantly larger than it was on her previous encounter with it, and already as hard as steel. Elena began to gently stroke the silky skin, taking in the length and girth, feeling the dampness of the pre-cum on his tip.

"I won't break Elena." Damon smirked, his hands still either side of her head. "But I do bite." he flashed his fangs, a hint of laughter in his eyes as he began to kiss Elena on the neck. He scraped his blunt teeth along her carotid artery, then she felt something sharper. He didn't apply enough pressure to bite, but Elena knew his fangs were elongated. Damon drew his head back and smiled wickedly. All trace of his fangs gone. "I just want you to know I'd never hurt you, so if you want things to be a little more gentle, I don't mind. I have plenty of self control." he whispered seductively.

"Maybe a little bit of both." Elena smiled coyly. "I'll let you lead."

Damon responded with a demanding kiss, almost taking Elena's breath away. His hands, still slightly cold from the water, cupped her bra-clad breasts before moving has hands gently down her waist until he reached her behind. He hooked his hand under one of her thighs and pulled it up, his hips gyrating against hers. Damon's other hand reached behind Elena's back and unclipped her bra as his mouth made it's way down her neck. His hands moved to Elena's shoulders and slid the bra over them, revealing her breasts.

"You're so beautiful." Elena heard Damon moan as his head dipped down further until he took one of her breasts into his mouth.

Elena moaned as she ran her fingers through Damon's hair, while his lips and talented tongue became acquainted with her breasts. He bit gently on her nipple, sending heat pooling into her core and causing her to moan with pleasure. Damon swiped his tongue around her areola before moving onto the other breast, working the same magic once more.

Once Damon finished with Elena's breasts, he began to kiss her down her stomach, until he came to the waistband on her jeans. For some reason he'd decided to leave her black lace panties on. He looked up at her for permission to take them off, to which Elena nodded in approval. Once he'd taken her jeans off, Damon got on his knees and began kissing Elena's hip bone, his mouth ever moving closer to the where she was becoming hotter by the moment. He ran his fingers up the back of Elena's thighs, sending a shiver down her spine.

Damon place a kiss on the front of her panties as he ran his finger up the inside of Elena's legs, until his hand touched the fabric which was covering her. "You're wet for me Elena." he told her almost dreamily. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to taste you."

With that Damon moved her panties to one side, revealing her to him. He ran a finger along her slit, before parting her folds slightly. He then followed the same path with his tongue.

"Oh god Damon." Elena moaned as she ran her fingers through Damon's raven locks. Neither Matt nor Stefan had ever used their mouths on her, oral sex was something she'd felt uncomfortable doing with either of them. With Damon is was different. He was dangerous and free. Unlike her previous sexual encounters, he genuinely felt like a man and not an awkward teenager. Him wanting to put his mouth on her and even telling her how much he wanted to taste her, had put Elena at ease with the idea. Now she was glad she was okay with it because it was, up until that moment the most amazing sexual sensation she'd ever experienced.

That thought didn't last long as Damon spread her legs even further apart and dipped his tongue inside her while massaging her nub at the same time. Heat like she never though possible ran through her body. His tongue probing her core as he fucked her with it. Within seconds Elena thought she was going to burst with pleasure. Nobody had ever made her feel this way before. She just hoped she would be able to stand when the inevitable orgasm took hold of her body.

Just as Elena thought she was about to explode Damon stopped and looked up at her. His eyes full of adoration, love and lust. He was putting her needs first above his own, yet he seemed to be enjoying giving her pleasure almost as much as she did, although him stopping did make her whimper in disappointment. Damon gave her a knowing look, as if that was what he'd hoped her reaction would be to him stopping.

"You taste delicious." he whispered seductively. Elena was shocked at herself because she found Damon talking dirty very erotic.

"Damon, please." she begged.

"You want more?" Damon asked, to which Elena nodded profusely. "Fine. You just relax and enjoy the ride, I know I am." he smirked.

Damon ripped Elena's panties off before lifting her leg over his shoulder and slowly inserted his finger inside her core. He slowly began to pumped his hand before adding another finger, stretching her, preparing her for what would come later. Damon placed his mouth on Elena's clit and began to alternate between sucking on the small bundle of nerves, and licking her folds with his highly skilled tongue.

"Oh my god Damon." Elena cried as she grasped hold of Damon's hair, pushing him closer to her core, as Damon's hand increased the pace of thrusting with his hand.

Elena knew she was about to fall off the cliff, and it was going to be a long drop. She'd never experienced a build up to an orgasm like this before, it was incredible. The heat building inside her was so hot, she suspected it would give the center of the sun a run for its money. Her moans became louder as the heat inside her built up.

Suddenly it became too much and she felt her core begin to spasm. The heat spread all over Elena's body as she pressed her back up against the wall, one hand with her hand clutching Damon's hair, the other trying to find purchase against the wall behind her. She needed something to hold on to, to balance and steady her as the orgasm ripped through her body.

"Oh my god Damon." Elena cried. "Oh yes...oh...oh...yes...fuck!" she screamed as her back arched, pressing her core against Damon's mouth. Her body desperate for more of the pleasure he was giving her, yet she wasn't sure her body was going to be able to take much more. Damon however wasn't letting her off the hook easily. He continued his ministrations in earnest until Elena's body momentarily went rigid before beginning to shake as her orgasm finally began to subside.

Damon slowed down his actions as the pulses of pleasure waned and finally stopped. He removed his fingers from her core and stood up. He sucked one of his finger, which had been inside her, giving her a look of sheer pleasure, before offering her the other finger. Although Elena had never done anything like this before, she understood it's meaning. Giving each other pleasure should be a shared experience, and this was his way of sharing his moment of intimacy with the most private parts of her body, with her. Elena took the finger in her mouth and mimicked his actions. She could taste herself on his finger, however she could also taste Damon's skin, which turned her on in a way she never expected it to. Damon must have had an idea it would, however her actions were clearly turning him on which only heightened Elena's arousal. It also gave her the desperate need to suck on something else, another thing she'd never done before.

Letting go of Damon's finger Elena took his length in her hand once more. Damon pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her, all the while Elena ran her hand up and down his shaft. Deciding she wanted to taste him, Elena got down on her knees and began to tug at Damon's jeans and boxer briefs. Her helped her remove them, along with his socks and boots, until he was stood in front of her in all of his glorious nakedness. Elena stopped for a moment to drink him in, he was perfection. Her eyes were drawn to his shaft, which was already swollen with desire. The sight of it hard and erect, sent heat pooling to Elena's stomach. She couldn't believe the sight of a naked man could affect her so much. But Damon wasn't just any man, he was sex personified, and Elena was about to find out if he lived up to his reputation. In the meantime, it was her turn to give him pleasure.

Once down on her knees, Elena took Damon's shaft and stroked it once more. She'd never given a man oral sex before, it wasn't something that had appealed to her until today. But every inch of Damon's body cried out to be kissed, licked and touched, and Elena was desperate to taste him. However there was no hiding her nerves. Elena looked up at Damon through here eyelashes.

"I've never done this before." she whispered shyly.

"You don't have to do it." Damon told her.

"But I really want to." Elena said. "I want to taste you."

"Well aren't I the lucky one." Damon smirked before his face turned serious. "Just do what you think you should do Elena. You'll know if you're getting it right." he added.

Elena nodded as she wrapped her lips around his shaft and swirled her tongue around his tip, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum. She'd expected it to be unpleasant, but because she was overwhelmed with his scent and the clean taste of Damon himself, she was surprised by how erotic it was, especially when she heard Damon moan with pleasure. Elena looked up at him as she opened her gag reflex to allow her to take more of his huge length into her mouth. She began to set a rhythm while at the same time using her hand to pump him at the base of his shaft. Suddenly Elena felt Damon's fingers running through her hair and small moans emitting from his lips, Damon's way of telling Elena she was doing it right.

This gave Elena a huge confidence boost, therefore she became a little more adventurous. She used her other hand to massage his balls as she upped the pace of her strokes. She used the flat of her tongue on the underside of his length while she took him in her mouth at different angles. All the time, Elena felt Damon getting harder in her mouth.

"Fuck Elena...you need to stop." Damon panted, pulling away much to Elena's disappointment as she looked up at him. "You're a little too good at it. If you carry on like that, we won't get to the best bit." he growled as he helped Elena to her feet as she realized what he meant.

"Oops." she said shyly, smiling as Damon pressed her back up against the wall and ran his fingers along her folds.

"Hmm, still nice and wet." he grinned as he bent his knees slightly and rubbed his length over Elena's folds, coating his member in her juices. He lifted one of her legs around his waist and inserted two fingers inside her. "You ready?" he asked as Elena nodded in excited anticipation.

Damon lined himself up at Elena's entrance and gradually pushed himself inside her. His size nearly took her breath away as he slowly filled her, stretching her as he penetrated deeper. He had one hand on her behind pulling her down on him while the other was around her waist. Elena fed her fingers through Damon's now very messy hair and hung onto his shoulder with the other. Finally Damon began to move his hips, to which Elena synchronized his movements.

"God you're so tight and wet." Damon moaned as he kissed Elena fully on the lips.

As soon as their lips met, Elena became completely absorbed in everything Damon, his taste, his scent, his touch, the way he felt and the sound of his voice as he moaned every time they moved in unison. Damon lifted Elena's other leg and hooked it over his arm, his movements slightly slower. He pulled away from the kiss and repeated the action with the leg which had been previously wrapped around his waist. Her back was flat up against the wall and her thighs, spread apart and up against her chest. Damon was balancing her by holding her ass cheeks. He stood up straight and lowered his forehead to hers and gazed deep into her eyes. Without a word of warning he thrust into her deeply and quickly. The sensations were electrifying. Every time Damon moved he brushed up against her clit, stimulating her, bringing her ever closer to the brink. His pounding left Elena breathless, she'd never experienced anything remotely rough before. Both Matt and Stefan had been tender. But this was incredible, although the position wasn't the most comfortable in the world, the pleasure from the depth of penetration made up for it. She wrapped her arms around Damon's neck for balance.

"Oh my god...Damon." Elena moaned. "That feels good." she tried to move her hips, but Damon was literally pounding in and out of her, leaving her unable to do anything.

"You like me fucking you hard?" Damon whispered into Elena's ear.

"Yes." Elena replied quietly.

"Yes what?" Damon growled.

"Yes Damon, I like it when you fuck me hard." she responded, her tone defiant. For some reason Elena found the dirty talk extremely arousing, fueling the already burning need inside her to almost fever point. "Fuck me harder Damon...fuck me...harder." Elena cried out as Damon responded by speeding up his actions. His thumb made it's way to her nub as he began to massage it.

Just as Elena thought she was about to come, the world seemed to tilt on its axis. One moment she was up against the wall, the next she was lying face down on the bed. She turned her head to the side and felt Damon's weight on top of her.

"You'll like this, I promise." Damon whispered into Elena's ear as he nudged her legs apart and slid his length inside her core. He wrapped his arm around her waist as his fingers made their way down to her nub. "Push yourself up on your forearms and lift your head." he instructed as Elena did as she was told.

Damon began to lick and nip at Elena's neck as he moved himself in and out of her, his talented fingers continuously massaging her nub, sending little heated shocks to her core, which was on the verge of exploding.

"So perfect." Damon moaned as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

"Yes...yes...yes...yes..." Elena cried, pleasure was beginning to overwhelm her body, and if Damon allowed her, she was about to burst.

"I want to hear you scream my name." Damon panted.

"Oh my god...Damon...Damon...yes...yes...Damon." Elena cried as he continued to thrust in and out of her, his fingers working their magic as suddenly Elena thought she saw stars. The heat inside her exploded and spasms rocked her from the inside, her back arched as she pushed herself onto Damon's member, maximizing the penetration. Damon placed his fingers in Elena's mouth, which she promptly bit as her orgasm rocked through her body leaving no nerve unturned.

Once Elena's orgasm slowed, Damon pulled out of her and rolled her over. She could feel he was still hard as steel as his erection pressed up against her stomach. Damon hovered above her as he gently, ghosting his hand down the side of her body before he slid his member inside her. Still highly sensitive from her orgasm, Elena cried out in pleasure. She pulled her leg up to allow deeper penetration as their hips began to work in unison.

One of Elena's hands roamed down Damon's back and cupped his ass cheek with the other as he thrust in and out of her. All the while Damon stroked her body with his free hand. They kissed frantically, as if molded into one being. This was different to what had come before. That had been pure animalistic sex, this was making love at it's finest. For a moment Elena got a sense of being home for the first time in her life. This was where she belonged, in the arms of this man, and only he would be the one to ever make her feel truly loved. He'd move heaven and earth for her if he could, and he'd certainly made a damned good attempt of it this evening. In response to her thoughts, heat started to burn deeply in her stomach, she realized she was heading for a third orgasm. To make her point clear she began thrusting harder, forcing Damon to up the pace.

"Fuck...Elena...yes...yes...fuck..." Damon moaned.

"More." Elena begged as Damon's hand slid between them and he began to massage Elena's over sensitive clit.

"I'm gonna come." Damon panted.

"Me too." Elena moaned as his words seemed to trigger her own orgasm. Spasms ripped through Elena's body as she cried out in ecstasy. The force of the orgasm forced her to arch her back before her entire body went rigid as the contractions took over her body in waves of pleasure. "Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh yes...Damon." Elena cried, tears rolling down her cheeks with the overwhelming sensation of pleasure and belonging.

Elena's own orgasm seemed to throw Damon into his own. "Oh god...yes...fuck...yes...Elena..." he cried, as Elena caught a glimpse of his face, which took on an expression of blissful agony while her contractions continued to milk the seed from his member. Soon she felt his warm fluids fill her body, giving Elena a sense of deep satisfaction. Much more than she ever thought possible.

Damon bent his head down and tucked a stray hair behind her ear before kissing her. "Was that good for you?" he asked, still sounding a little out of breath.

"Amazing." Elena whispered truthfully. "You?" she asked, slightly nervous considering Stefan's earlier comments.

"The best night of my life." he smiled genuinely before kissing her chastely on the lips and collapsing on top of her.

Damon's head nestled in the crook of Elena's neck as she felt the weight of his body pressing down on her. Not that she minded. The closeness was something she craved and Elena didn't want her body to be separated from his any time soon. Suddenly Elena understood her feelings, this was what it was like to be in love. It was time to admit it to herself, Elena Gilbert was in love with Damon Salvatore!

Elena closed her eyes and sighed in contentment at the realization of coming to terms with her feelings. She also cherished the sensation of him on top of her until she felt his weight shift and he was no longer there. Elena opened her eyes to complain, but when she did she realized she was back in her own bed and it was still night, although there were small slithers of sunlight peering through the curtains. Elena looked at her clock which 04:38. She'd only been back to sleep for just over an hour, yet sexual fantasies about Damon were plaguing her.

Elena reached under her bed and fumbled around until she found her diary and pen. She sat up, turned her lamp on and and began to write. _Dear Diary, What the hell?..._

 **Thank you for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**

 **514**


	16. An Ordinary Couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _No surprise as to why I'm writing in my diary again. I had another dream last night about Damon. I just hope he left before it started, because if he found out about it, I would be really embarrassed._

 _Last night I fell asleep while Damon was lying next to me in bed. It was the strangest feeling. It was like deja vu, only of something that hasn't happened yet. He was waiting for me after he'd been trying to get Stefan to turn against Klaus (which he succeeded) while I worked on Rebekah. At the end of the day we were both lying in my bed, recounting our day._

 _It was strange because it felt intimate in a way I've never been with Damon before. It was like we were an old couple, recalling our day at work. I know mom and dad used to do it when they went to bed, I sometimes heard them. There was no doppelganger or vampire issue. It was almost like we were...married._

 _It's crazy as this is not the first dream I've had about me and Damon being married. I remember dreaming about our wedding day. I never had any thoughts about my future with Stefan, let alone thinking about marriage, especially about someone I've never dated, or even kissed properly (I don't count the deathbed kiss). So why do I keep getting this feeling around Damon? I'm too young to even think about marriage, and I can't imagine Damon would be someone who would ever consider it. Although, there are times when I do see him being a little old fashioned. So maybe he would._

 _Could I ever marry a vampire? It would mean giving up the idea of kids (unless there was some medical way around it). I wonder if any vampire has had a doctor look into the possibilities. Or maybe a witch could help. Why am I even thinking this? Maybe it was because the dream was wonderful._

 _This dream definitely wasn't the sexiest I've had, or even the most romantic. Yet at the same time it was because it felt more realistic. The dream was Damon and I just sharing our day, loving each other, sharing our feelings and sharing our bodies and souls like I guess happily married couples get to do on a nightly basis. It's something I've never truly experienced before, not even with Stefan._

 _Of course Stefan and I would recall our days and make love, but it never felt like it did last night with Damon, even before the dream. Maybe it is because Damon and I sometimes have this strange connection. It's like I said to him when I summed up what I'd found out about Rebekah, I said "She'd lost her mom too young, and she loved blindly and recklessly, even if it consumed her." After I said that I realized I could have been talking about me, then when I looked at Damon, I realized this applied to him too. I do wonder sometimes how alike we are. Maybe that's why he thinks I would have liked the 1864 version of him. I don't need to meet human Damon to see some of our similarities._

 _I guess what really made this dream special was him really being in bed with me at the beginning. He fresh scent was all over my bed (Damon always smells good). I was completely surrounded by him, and this was I guess, as close as I'll ever get to the real thing._

 _No matter what my feeling are for Damon, I couldn't do it to Stefan. I know he doesn't have feelings right now, but some day he will and he will be hurt and betrayed if anything truly happened between Damon and I. If he got his feelings back and then didn't want to know, then maybe Damon and I would have a chance, but unless that happens, Damon and I will have to remain friends. If only I'd met Damon first, I wouldn't have these problems._

 _I wonder when the next dream will be._

 _E_

… _.the previous night's dream._

It was late, and Elena was just getting ready for bed. Finally dressed in her PJ's, she finished brushing her teeth and put her toothbrush back into its mug. She checked herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. It had been a long day. She'd spent all afternoon after school with Rebekah, Klaus's younger sister. Questioning her about their lives prior to becoming vampires, trying to discover a weak spot. Afterwards Elena found out from Ric that Rebekah's father didn't kill their mother, instead Klaus did. She told Rebekah and left the Original sister at the boarding house to allow her time to grieve, gather her thoughts and take in the implications of Elena's bombshell.

Although Elena didn't particularly like Rebekah, she did feel sorry for her. The girl had put up with Klaus for a thousand years under false pretenses. He'd bullied her and prevented her from having her own life with any man she loved. At the same time Elena felt empathy with the vampire, she'd clearly been young when her mother died and Elena herself fully understood that heartbreak all too well.

Elena turned out the bathroom light and stepped into her bedroom, looking forward to just getting a good nights sleep in her nice soft bed. Instead she found Damon lying on his back, dressed in black jeans and a black sweater, looking sexy as you like, with his arms behind his head and one leg bent under the other. To complete the look, he had the teddy bear to his side and his black sweater was riding up, revealing a small amount of skin around his waist, which Elena wished she hadn't noticed. The sight of him caused Elena to stop in her tracks.

"Uh...Damon! Seriously?" Elena groaned.

"We got Mikael." Damon smirked.

"What? How?" Elena asked in shock. She never expected him to have that piece of good news.

"No idea. I guess Katherine came through. Plan's in motion." he smiled. "See, I told you I had it." Damon smiled. "Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. Sure you've been planning your rant all day."

Elena sighed. "I'm not gonna yell at you."

"Why not?" Damon frowned. "I went behind you back. Freed Stefan. And you know what?" he frowned. "It backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever...just now, he's a dick that's on our side." his smug expression returned once more.

"I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just...I want to go to bed." Elena complained as she started to pull at her blankets to get Damon to move, however he didn't budge, he just ignored her and acted as though he hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"You know, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake." Damon said thoughtfully without looking at Elena. "Cause he mentioned something about it..."

"Well, they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down." Elena said quickly, her voice laden with frustration as Damon's thwarted her attempts to make him move.

Once Elena realized Damon was not going to budge, she pulled open what blankets she could so that she could lay down on the unoccupied side of the bed while Damon continued laying exactly where he was, in a world of his own, as if he didn't even notice what she was doing.

"So I was right. After all that, the wall lead us to Mikael." Damon said, finally turning to face her as she lay down next to him.

"Lead us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on our side, too." Elena told him.

"Really? What 'd you learn from her?" Damon asked, suddenly very interested in what Elena had to tell him.

"I learned, that she's just a girl. That she lost her mom too young, and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her." Elena told him as she looked at Damon in the eyes for several moments. She realized those words didn't just describe Rebekah, but they also described both her and Damon. This thought surprised her as she'd never considered sharing any personality traits with Damon, yet it turned out one of her biggest ones was exactly the same as his. As she looked at Damon, she realized he was possibly thinking exactly the same thing, which again surprised her. Trying hard to put that thought to one side for the time being, she carried on with the rest of what she'd learned from her time with the Original sister. "And when it's all said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family." Elena added as she got herself comfortable.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned his body to face her. "Well, you should tell that to my brother." he complained causing Elena to chuckle a little at his sarcasm.

Elena sighed. "I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon." she said as she turned to switch the lamp off before turning back to face him. "I think that you're gonna be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me." she whispered, finally admitting to herself and Damon what she'd learned from Stefan leaving her to save the man lying opposite. "It'll be because he loves you." she smiled as Damon's expression turned a little sad at the realization that she was right. Elena wondered if his reaction was based on Damon not believing he was worthy of being loved, although Elena had no idea why that thought had entered her head.

The pale moonlight cast shadows on Damon's face, Elena tried her hardest not to notice, but it was nigh on impossible. The night suited him, his raven hair and pale white skin gave his beauty an almost ethereal look. Her pulse began to race as it occurred to her she was laying practically naked in bed with Damon. Elena desperately wanted to touch him, but reality stopped her. Damon was her friend, her ex-boyfriend's brother. He was in love with her, but he had enough self-control to rein it in and continue as friends. Elena needed to channel some of Damon's self-control. Although it wasn't like she was in love with him. However deep down Elena knew her feelings for Damon went beyond friendship, and if it weren't for Stefan, she wouldn't be lying next to him. Instead their bodies would be entwined and they would be making love. Even the thought of it sent heat pooling to Elena's stomach. Her faced flushed a little from embarrassment, she just hoped Damon wouldn't realize he was the cause of her blushing. Instead she would just have to satisfy her curiosity in the guise of friendship.

Elena smiled and leaned over to Damon and kissed him on his soft, clean-shaven cheek, her lips lingering a little longer than they should. During the kiss, Elena took in the faint hint of leather and bourbon mixed with his own unique masculine scent. Elena closed her eyes and smiled as she took it in. To her his scent represented safety and security. And if she were to be honest with herself, lust. As Elena pulled away she lowered her eyes to avoid the stare Damon was going to throw in her direction.

"What was that for?" Damon asked as Elena looked up to see him frowning, causing her to blush.

"It was a goodnight kiss." Elena explained as she realized her pulse-rate had risen. She just hoped Damon wouldn't notice.

"Is that the type of goodnight kiss girls give each other at slumber parties?" he asked mischievously, raising one eyebrow.

"Eww no." Elena wrinkled her nose. "Why would I kiss a girlfriend at a..." she tailed off realizing what Damon was getting at.

By kissing Damon, Elena had moved him out of the normal friendship category, but to what? The kiss was too innocent to be considered sexual, but truth be told, there was an element of wanting to have more physical contact with him. Elena knew she had feelings for Damon, but she wasn't quite sure what they were. Her feelings were definitely not sisterly, she'd spent too many nights remembering Damon briefly standing naked in front of her on her eighteenth birthday, and wishing she had looked for longer.

Friends would be the best way to describe their relationship, but something deep within told Elena there was more between them. Damon was definitely not her boyfriend, yet deep down there were times where she wanted nothing more than to sink into his arms, or kiss him, or even make love to him. But she couldn't tell that to Damon because there was still a chance with Stefan, although Elena was no longer sure she wanted to be with the younger Salvatore in that way. It would take a monumental turnaround on Stefan's behalf for her to want him again, even though she did still love him in a fashion. Getting his humanity back would be a great start.

All in all, Damon fit into his own unique category. He was the one she relied on in almost every sense of the word and if life were easy, she wouldn't be kissing him on the cheek. Instead it would have been on the lips and not in such a chaste manner. All this time she'd managed to hide her feelings, although she suspected Damon already had an idea she felt something more for him, even if she didn't know what it was herself. But the innocent kiss on the cheek was a monumental mistake, confirming she didn't view him the same way as she did her other friends. But what were her 'other' feelings for Damon, she wondered. Love or lust? Elena couldn't be sure. She wasn't even sure she knew what being 'in love' meant. This wasn't a girlfriend style slumber party. Not even a boyfriend/girlfriend sleepover. This felt like them being a married couple recounting their day, just like Elena used to hear her parents do at night. Was this the type of goodnight kiss normal married couples with a family engaged in? Elena was confused over her feelings for Damon, and she was not alone in those regards.

"So what's going on Elena?" Damon asked softly.

Elena knew he had a right to ask the question, but was she ready to give him an answer? Would she ever be ready to tell him how she felt when she didn't know herself. If she kissed him properly, would that give her clarification?

"I don't know." Elena whispered back sheepishly.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"No!" Elena said a little too quickly as she put her hand on his arm to stop him from leaving. "Please stay." she added softly, not knowing herself why she couldn't let him go.

"Why?" Damon frowned.

Elena thought for a moment. Was this a good time to test out what she would feel if she kissed Damon properly? But she needed some excuse to keep him there while she decided her next course of action. Then she suddenly had an idea.

"I feel safer when you're nearby." she told him, which was completely true.

"From who?" Damon asked. "The only vampire who can get in here and is of any threat to you is assigned to protect you. Stefan won't hurt you."

"I know that." Elena sighed, realizing she was going to have to be a little more open with him. "It's just that right now, it feels like you're the only person looking out for me who is doing this without an agenda." she explained as Damon raised narrowed his eyes. "It's because you care about me." she elaborated. "No obligation, no personal gain. You never ask for anything back. You just do it because you care. I don't think you realize just how much that means to me."

"Then why don't you tell me?" Damon looked her expectantly.

Deciding actions would speak more than words, Elena leaned over to Damon once more and cupped his face in her hand before chastely placing her lips upon his. The moment they touched Elena realized it wouldn't be enough. She wouldn't be satisfied until they'd kissed properly, and maybe even more than that. But she couldn't tell him yet, although the fierce beating of her heart was possibly a huge giveaway. As Elena pulled back and lay her head back down on her own pillow, she noticed Damon smirking.

"Is that all?" Damon asked, raising one eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Elena asked shyly.

"This is what I think..." Damon told her as he lovingly tucked a stray hair behind Elena's ear and moved his face towards hers.

This time when their lips met it was different. No words were needed, they both wanted more. They were taking the next step with a kiss, this time with fire and passion. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and pulled her in close, while she placed her hands around his neck, neither held back. Their pent up desire for each other was too much. Elena parted her lips as did Damon with his, to allow each other to explore and get to know one another. Elena picked up faint traces of mint and bourbon, mixed with the masculine scent of Damon which was intoxicating in its own right. What was more, Elena suddenly felt a sense of home, like this was where she'd forever meant to be. It filled her with a need for more. A kiss was never going to be enough, Elena wanted to be connected to every part of Damon, in the most intimate ways possible. She now knew only Damon was what could make her feel whole again, filling the gap left after her parents death, albeit in a completely different way.

Pure passion took over them, their tongues entwined and danced to an unknown tune, yet they kept pace with each other to perfection. It was as if they'd been specifically designed for each other. Elena's body took over her mind, although her subconscious agreed with her decisions as one hand slid down Damon's neck and up his sweater as she began to explore the contours of his chest. She hooked her leg over his hip and pulled him in closer. All the while, Damon slipped his hand under Elena's tank top and up her back, the contact of his hands on her naked skin sending shivers up her spine.

As their kiss became more intense, Damon rolled them over so he was on top of her. Elena parted her legs to allow him to settle between her thighs. That was when she felt the large bulge in his jeans, telling her he was turned on and had an erection just from their kissing. Elena could sympathize, up until that point the kiss had turned her on like she'd never experienced from a kiss before. The knowledge and feeling of his erection against her core, albeit through layers of clothing, sent waves of desire coursing through her body. She rubbed her hips up against his, causing them both to moan with need for each other. Elena tugged at the hem of Damon's sweater as she tried to pull it off him. He momentarily pulled away from the kiss and removed it before resuming their previous activities.

Elena's need for Damon was now exacerbated as she ran her hands over his chest. She could feel the fine hairs around his nipples as she explored. Elena's hands wanted to go further south. She'd seen him shirtless a few times, the first time she'd made a mental note of his treasure trail, which combined with the perfection of his hips, was a very apt description for that area of Damon's body. All Elena wanted to do was go on the adventure of a lifetime and find the treasure it led to, and Elena knew the journey would be worth it as she'd already had a quick glimpse of what was hidden. Back then Damon hadn't been in a state of arousal, but considering his size even then, it didn't take a genius to know he would be very impressive he would be when ready for action, like he was at that moment.

Desperation to have everything Damon took over Elena, she ran both hands down his chest until she found the belt on his jeans, which she manages to unbuckle. All the while their passionate kissing continued. However as soon as Elena undid Damon's belt, he pulled away causing Elena to pout.

"Elena." Damon frowned. "Are you sure you want to go this far?" he asked.

"I want to go as far as you're willing to take it." Elena replied, hoping he wanted the same as she did.

"I want to keep you here and never have to let you go." he said softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"That sounds good to me." Elena smiled.

"You have no idea how much I want you." Damon whispered seductively.

"I think I have a good idea." Elena smiled as she raised her hips and brushed her core against his erection. "Almost as much as I want you." she added coyly. "But first you need to take your boots off." she smiled as she looked down at his feet.

Firstly Damon kicked off his boots, then his hand found her breast, which he firstly massaged, he then gently pinched her nipple. Elena moaned at the sensation, but she was not ready for Damon to take charge. Neither Matt nor Stefan had let her be in control, yet somehow she suspected Damon might be more open-minded towards it. Elena easily rolled Damon over and straddled his waist, suggesting she was right. Elena bent down and kissed him on the lips before making her way down his neck. She gently nipped at his carotid artery, just to make it clear who was in charge, which elicited a moan of pleasure from Damon's mouth.

Elena continued making her way down Damon's chest with her mouth, kissing, licking and nibbling as she went along. Damon raised his arms in the air, stretching his body as Elena stroked his naked flesh familiarizing herself with every crevice of Damon's torso. All the while Damon moaned with pleasure as he ran one hand through Elena's hair. Once she reached his treasure trail, Elena unfastened Damon's jeans. He lifted his hips to allow her to pull them down, revealing his black boxer briefs which were keeping his clearly massive erection imprisoned. She removed Damon's boxer briefs to reveal his very erect shaft. A droplet of pre-cum shining in the moonlight on it's tip. Elena's eyes widened with surprise, even though she'd suspected he was large, however in his state of arousal, he turned out to be even bigger than anything her imagination could conjure up. She glanced at him as he held a smug expression on his face.

Deciding to wipe away his smug expression, Elena took his length into her hands, she wiped the pre-cum around the end with her thumb before she began to stroke the soft skin of his shaft. Damon's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he grabbed the pillow behind him, clearly enjoying her touch. He wasn't the only one, Elena was getting turned on by just watching his reaction. Deciding she felt the need to take it further, Elena took a deep breath and wrapped her lips around him.

This was the first time she'd ever done anything like this. The idea had always grossed her out, but yet with Damon it felt like the most natural thing in the world to do. She knew men like having this done to them, Caroline had told her. In fact her friend had given her graphic descriptions on how to perform the act, meaning Elena new exactly what she was doing even though it was her first time. She swirled her tongue around the tip as her hand continued to pump the base of his shaft, relaxing her gag reflex to take him deeper into her throat while finding a rhythm with her mouth to emphasize the movements. She took his balls in one hand and began to massage them.

"Fuck that is good." Damon moaned as Elena sped up her movements.

Elena felt a change to his member in her mouth, it hardened even more and the veins began to pulse. Elena suspected he was close, which moments later Damon confirmed.

"You need to stop or I'm gonna come." Damon panted.

Elena just looked up at him through her lashes and shook her head. "Mmm mmm." she hummed to tell him she wasn't going to stop until he'd reached his climax and she didn't have to wait long.

Damon lifted his hips. "Aargh...fuck...Elena..." he cried as she felt him spill his seed in her mouth. Due to him being deep into her throat, she barely tasted him, and what she could make out it was slightly salty, but not too unpleasant. His face screwed up with an agonized bliss, making him look even more beautiful than he usually did.

Once he'd finished, Elena climbed back up his body and kissed him on the lips. Damon pulled her in close and kissed her fiercely as desire flooded Elena's body. Damon slid his hands up the back of Elena's top as he gently ghosted his fingers down her spine until he reached the hem and pulled it up. Elena sat up and removed it, exposing her breasts in the moonlight. Damon's hands roamed Elena's stomach, making their way up to her breasts, while Elena continued to stroke Damon's chest. She could sense he was already hardening once more underneath her, which she found surprising as Stefan's vampire sexual recovery rate had been only slightly quicker than Matt's. Elena briefly wondered if Stefan's animal diet was responsible for his less than optimal vampire recovery, however she quickly put it to the back of her mind as this was a very inopportune moment to be having such thoughts.

"God you're beautiful." Damon whispered, cupping Elena's breast which brought her back into the moment.

"So are you." Elena replied quietly as she bent down and kissed him.

Damon pulled Elena in close and swiftly rolled them over so that he was on top. "My turn." he growled.

He ran his finger over Elena's bottom lip before replacing it with his own and kissing her gently. Damon then kissed his way down to Elena's jaw, making his way to her ear, which he nibbled, causing Elena to giggle at first. Soon however, Damon had her moaning with pleasure as he sucked the lobe. His mouth the made its way down Elena's neck, returning the favor and nipped at her jugular with his blunt teeth. Afterwards he licked and sucked the exact spot where he'd pretended to bite. All the while his hand massaged one of Elena's breasts, occasionally pinching her nipple with just the right amount of pressure to send heat straight to her core instead of inflicting pain.

Finally, Damon's lips made it's way down to Elena's breast he'd been fondling. He replaced his fingers with his mouth. His tongue circled her areola before he gently bit down on her nipple, sending a jolt of electricity down Elena's spine. In the meantime his hand had become occupied with massaging the other breast. His fingers occasionally pinching her nipple as he had done with the one his mouth was now teasing. Elena moaned with pleasure as Damon continued to suck and nip on her breast. After a couple of minutes, Damon switched breasts and lavished the other one just as much care and attention.

Soon Damon stopped what he was doing and took Elena's hands in his and kissed the palms of them. He then took one hand and sucked on her forefinger, which Elena found extremely erotic. He ghosted his fingers down her body until he found the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Soon his lips followed the trail his fingers had left, which felt like they were burned into her skin. He gently peppered kisses down her waist, while his hands stroked up the side of her body. Elena felt like her body was literally being worshiped by Damon in a way she'd never experienced before.

Damon hooked his fingers under the waistband of Elena's pajama bottoms. Elena lifted her hips as Damon pulled them down, revealing a pair of blue cotton panties which she only wore for bed. Damon smiled as he kissed the outside of them, all the while his icy blue eyes never left hers. Elena's heart began to race, she'd never experienced anyone perform oral sex on her before. Matt was too inexperienced and Stefan never even suggested it. Of course Caroline had bragged about how wonderful Damon was with his tongue while they were dating.

Elena was beginning to feel like a complete novice compared to Damon, and to be fair she was. Damon had probably around a hundred and fifty years more experience than she did. And although Stefan was also experienced, he never came across that way. Damon, on the other hand, made it completely clear he knew exactly where every erogenous zone of a woman's body was. Suddenly a memory of the time when she and Damon went to Georgia, came flooding back. Bree, the woman who'd owned the bar, mentioned Damon was good in the sack. At the time she'd felt embarrassed, although admittedly a little curious, but now those words were becoming relevant. She was about to find out just how accurate Bree's assessment really was, and that made her a little bit nervous. What if she was no good and would disappoint him? Elena could only go with instinct and allow Damon's expertise to guide her.

Elena was brought back into the moment when Damon spread her legs apart, lifted her legs and placed her feet flat to the bed so her knees were bent. He ran his fingers up the outside of the crotch of Elena's panties, which were already damp with desire.

"Are those panties wet for me?" Damon asked seductively, however his face dropped when he saw Elena's apprehension riddled face. "What's wrong?" he frowned as Elena blushed. "I'm guessing this is a first for you." he offered as Elena nodded. "Just close your eyes, relax and enjoy it. You won't enjoy it if you don't relax." he added.

"Do you get anything out of it?" Elena frowned.

"I'll get to hear you screaming my name in pleasure." Damon grinned. "Which is not only a huge ego boost, but it also incredibly turns me on." he smirked.

Reassured by his words, Elena did as he said and allowed her body to relax into the his touch as Damon kissed the outside of her panties once more before hooking his fingers through the waistband and gently removing them. He kissed the curls of her pubic hair, his face full of joyous wonder, like he'd discovered a new continent. Damon stroked her folds with his fingers, tracing a line from her entrance to her nub. His tongue followed suit, slowly following the line of his fingers up to her nub and circling it before returning to her core. He he parted her labia wide, exposing her most private place and opening the entrance of her core wide before blowing into it, causing Elena to moan with pleasure.

"Mmm. Not only are you the most beautiful woman in the world, but you taste as good as you look." he smiled at her softly. "As good as blood straight from the vein, and definitely better than blood bags." he added causing Elena to smile, even though once upon a time this comment would have disgusted her, she knew it was directed as a compliment. She wasn't whether he genuinely meant it or he was only saying it to appease her, but she appreciated his words either way.

Elena's smile faded as more moans of pleasure began to emit from her lips. Damon's tongue made it's way into her core and he began to use his tongue to simulate fucking her while at the same time he massaged her nub with his thumb. Heat began pooling in the pit of Elena's stomach as his masterful tongue worked its magic, increasing the throbbing in her core. Elena knew he was building her up to what she thought was going to be an explosive orgasm.

Suddenly Damon stopped what he was doing, just as she thought she was going to climax. His tongue made its way up through her folds, softly licking her with the precision of a master lover. Elena started to pant with desire as his mouth made its up to her nub and he began sucking on the small bundle of nerves. In addition, just to increase the sensations of pleasure flowing through her body, he inserted two fingers inside her core and began to gently pump them whilst his mouth paid continued to pay close attention to her clit. Elena gripped hold of Damon's hair with one hands and her blankets with the other as she needed something to ground her because she felt as though she was going to take off and fly up into the night if he continued what he was doing. She then accidentally looked up and even though it was dark, noticed their reflection in the moonlight through mirror on top of her dresser. Damon's naked body with his head between her thighs was the most erotic sight she'd ever seen.

Elena looked down at Damon, who's eyes were trained on her face, watching her reactions she could see his beautiful blue eyes, his pupils dilated and his dark eyelashes fanning his pale skin. The colors of the moonlight gave him an almost ethereal quality. He held an expression of absolute bliss, screaming of lust and desire which was only matched by the sensations running through her body. Just the look on Damon's face caused Elena's heart to beat faster and her pants of pleasure increased, sending more blood to the parts of her body which was being paid special attention to by Damon who had increased the pace with his fingers.

Elena knew she was about to fall over the edge. The heat building up in her core was becoming more extreme than she'd ever known. This combined with the intensity of the throbbing, which was now turning into the white hot contractions, the signs of the onset of an extremely powerful orgasm. Unbelievably, Damon must have recognized she was about to come as he inserted a third finger inside her and increased the pace of his thrusting. Finally the spasms in her core exploded, and sensations began to send Elena spiraling into orbit, the orgasm was ripping through her body unlike any other she'd experienced before. Instead of concentrating on her core, it was attacking her entire body, and the contractions inside her boiling hot core seemed to go on forever.

"Yes...yes...yes...yes..." Elena cried as she arched her back. "Oh my god...Damon...Aargh!" Elena screamed out as quietly as she could, her hands gripping Damon's hair and pulling his head in closer as if she needed more, of what she didn't know because she'd lost the ability to think or speak. Her body began to shake before it went rigid, all the while the spasms continued wreaking havoc throughout her body. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, the waves of her orgasm began to subside and Damon stopped what he was doing with his mouth and gently withdrew his fingers from her core.

Damon made his way back up the bed and hovered over her. Elena was still trying to catch her breath from the most explosive orgasm of her life. Damon looked down on her, his face serious in a seductive way which she'd never seen before. His lips slightly parted, the pupils of his eyes were dilated, dark with lust. Yet Elena saw something else. For him this wasn't just about pleasure, it meant more. Damon loved her, he'd told her that on his deathbed. Now, everything about him was confirming his words. He was treating her like a goddess, something which was entirely foreign to Elena when it came to sex. But was this just sex, or was he planning on making love to her? She suspected a bit of both, which was entirely fine with her. What she did notice was he hadn't been lying when he told her him giving her oral sex turned him on. She could feel his erection poking her naked stomach. Elena was surprised at how much the sensation turned her on so soon after such a powerful orgasm.

"You okay?" Damon asked, as all Elena could do was nod in reply. No words could describe how she felt in that moment so she stayed silent.

Damon smiled as he lifted on hand and sucked on the fingers he'd been using inside her. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head as if savoring the taste. Then he did something unexpected. He took the fingers out of his mouth and offered her them to her. Elena hesitated for a moment but decided to go with it and took his finger in her mouth. Elena was surprised as the taste of herself wasn't as disgusting as she expected. It was just slightly salty. The overwhelming taste was Damon's skin which to her was divine. Damon removed his fingers and lowered his body onto hers, lacing their fingers together, pushing their hands up above Elena's head. He kissed her passionately as he began to grind his shaft against her clit. Elena whimpered with desire into Damon's mouth, she desperately wanted him inside her.

Elena raised her hips to his, rubbing their bodies together to create more friction. Damon pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. His breathing was heavier, which surprised her as vampires didn't technically need to breathe, it was more out of habit. Stefan had never been affected like this during sex, however Stefan never put this much effort into sex, but then again neither had she. This was a whole new learning experience for Elena which applied to life itself. The more you put into it, the more you get out of it.

"You ready?" Damon asked. His voice raspy, which made Elena suspect he was as nervous as she was.

Elena parted her legs and bent her knees. She removed one of her hands from his and reached down to take hold of his extremely erect length. Elena angled her pelvis to allow her to coat his member with her juices.

"I am now." she whispered as she lined him up with her entrance.

Gently Damon pushed inside her. Stretching and filling her. He was huge yet it wasn't painful. Damon had artfully ensured she was wet enough to accommodate him. Once he was fully inside her, he pulled out and thrust into her a little quicker, allowing her to welcome his length and girth.

"I have an idea." Damon whispered, with a look on his face she'd seen before, the one where he'd come up with some kind of genius plan to thwart the enemy. Except this time there was no enemy. Elena frowned. "Do you trust me?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Elena whispered causing him to smile.

Damon pulled out of her and sat back on his heels before climbing out of bed. Elena frowned at him in confusion as he held his hand out to help her get out. She took at, allowing him to lead her to the foot of her bed. Damon then turned her to face the mirror. He stood behind her, he nudged her legs apart and pulled her hips so she was at a slight angle. It dawned on Elena what he was going to do, and from her earlier experience of seeing them together in the mirror it caused heat to flood to the pit of her stomach.

Elena placed her hands on the dresser to steady herself as Damon inserted himself inside her. He held onto her hips as he gently began to thrust. The sensation was amazing, unlike any other else she'd previously experienced. The icing on the cake was watching herself and Damon in the moonlight. He pressed his cheek against hers while they moved together in a perfect rhythm. She saw for the first time how beautiful they looked together. It was as if they were made for one another. Their looks wasn't the only thing perfect fit. Their bodies molded together as one, working in perfect harmony, as if designed to give the other the ultimate sexual pleasure. All of Elena's previous worries about not being good enough disappeared, replaced by heat, desire and longing for the man who was finally turning her into a woman.

Damon's moved his right hand from her hip and started to massaged her nub with his fingers. He also began to lick and suck on Elena's neck, as if he were biting her like a vampire. However he didn't do it in a murderous way, instead it was like something from a movie, more in a sexual manner. The irony of it was, he was a real murderous vampire mimicking a fake vampire. Overall the situation wasn't lost on Elena. However to do this with a real vampire and know for certain he wouldn't bite, took the ultimate act of trust. And right now, she trusted Damon above everyone else in the world to keep her safe. She would have laughed at his actions but she couldn't. The visual stimulation, combined with him massaging her clit and his thrusting was filling her core with so much heat, she felt like she was about to combust.

"Oh my god...Damon." Elena panted. "That feels good."

She leaned her head back as if to give him more access to her neck. Damon's free hand took hold of one of her breasts and fondled it. He increased the pace of his thrusting, which Elena matched, as he worked her nub more furiously. Suddenly white hot spasms started running through her core as her climax began to take hold.

"Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh my god...yes...DAMON." Elena cried as she arched her back and pushed her hips towards Damon who'd stopped thrusting, but left his member inside her while she rode out her orgasm. He continued to work on her nub, however his actions were much gentler, otherwise her clit would become over-sensitive. All of this time, they both watched each other intently through the mirror. A picture of joy erupted all over Damon's face, even though he had yet to reach his own release. Her own was enough to satisfy him for the time being.

Once her orgasm had subsided, Damon pulled out of her and turned her around and started to kiss her passionately. As they kissed, Elena had an idea. She wondered if Damon would allow her to take the lead for a while. Neither Stefan nor Matt would let her, something she'd always found frustrating. As she'd only experienced missionary with them, and her eyes were being opened by Damon's passion, Elena suspected Damon would be a little more open minded.

Elena pushed Damon backwards, which he clearly allowed her to do as he fell onto the mattress, however he grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him, her landing on top. Elena giggled.

"You must have read my mind." she whispered as they crawled up the bed.

"Or you mine." Damon whispered as he stroked Elena's now dripping wet core.

Elena took hold of Damon's shaft with her hand and gradually lowered herself onto him. Once he was fully inside, Damon placed his hands on Elena's hips while she pressed hers onto his chest to give her balance. As Elena began to move, Damon helped her, taking her weight, yet allowing her to lead. She lowered her body down and kissed him while she moved her hips. Damon started to move with her as he thrust up and inside her, penetrating her deeper. Their movements created friction against Elena's already highly sensitive nub. Elena felt powerful as they moved in unison together. Their bodies uniting as one being, two souls merging as one. Elena bent down and kissed Damon as she momentarily upped the pace, which Damon matched with the force of his own thrusts.

Although Damon was helping Elena by holding her hips, she was still like jello from her previous orgasm, therefore her stamina was not at its peak. The exertion of their feverish love-making was beginning to tire Elena, making her sweat as they both moaned with pleasure. Even with Elena's increasing fatigue, the noises coming from Damon's mouth was like music to her ears, which urged her on as she wanted to feel Damon find his own release. As turned on as she was, Elena wasn't sure whether she had the energy for a third orgasm.

Damon must have sensed Elena's energy waning as he rolled them over so he was on top, hovering above her. Elena had no qualms with him taking charge, in fact it was a welcome respite. Damon thrust into her with more force than he had the last time they were in this position. Elena didn't care, she just wanted Damon inside her, in every way possible. Their eyes were trained on one another as they set a frantic pace, their hips working in perfect harmony. Their moans and pants were the only sounds to break the silence of the night. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's behind, is if trying to bring him in closer. Damon stroked Elena's cheek, while she had her arms around his back. The sweat generated from earlier slickened their bodies as they pressed together. However the more pressing heat was the one building up inside Elena's core, as she realized that now Damon was on top, another orgasm was indeed a possibility, and probably quite soon.

Damon slid his hand between them and he began to massage her nub once more. Elena wondered if Damon had a sixth sense to know exactly how close she was to her climax. Suddenly Damon increased is thrusts, his moans getting louder, suggesting to Elena he was holding back and waiting for her. Luckily she knew he wouldn't have to wait long as his talented fingers were working her up to her third orgasm.

Finally the heat which had been building up so boiling point inside Elena finally erupted.

"Yes...yes...yes...yes..." Elena cried out as the white hot spasms began to overwhelm her body. "Oh my god...Damon...Damon...yes...yes...Damon...aargh" Elena almost screamed, however her voice was hoarse from the exertion and panting. Elena arched her back and her body went rigid as pleasure continued to overtake her until she felt almost dizzy.

As her own orgasm wreaked havoc throughout Elena's body she felt Damon begin to shake. Elena kept her eyes focused on him as she wanted to watch his release.

"Fuck...Elena...yes...yes...fuck...oh...ugh..." Damon cried out as Elena felt the warm fluids of his seed spill inside her womb. His face screwed up with pleasure, as his orgasm took hold of him. It was a sight Elena knew would be ingrained in her memory forever. He was more beautiful to her now than he'd been before. More importantly, he was all hers. They'd united as one and come undone as one. They'd allowed each other a glimpse into each other's soul, which Elena knew nobody else had ever been allowed to see. They allowed each other to see their vulnerable insecurities, which only comes with two people who trust each other implicitly because they know they both share something, in which nobody else could interfere with. A connection, a bond which had been there from practically the first day they met. They understood each other like no one else did. This made Elena wonder if human Damon were more like her. However that was a question for another day.

Damon collapsed on top of Elena, momentarily his head lay in the crook of her neck while he recovered. After a minute he pushed himself up to face her. Damon kissed the top of Elena's head as he pulled out of her.

"That was amazing." she whispered as Damon rolled on his side and pulled her into his chest, letting her cuddle up to him, increasing the sense of security for her.

"I don't think amazing covers it." Damon smiled a genuine smile as Elena looked up at him. The way he looked at her told Elena he wasn't lying.

"Hmm." Elena sighed, burying her face into Damon's chest. "I could get used to this." she added, closing her eyes, inhaling deeply, taking in Damon's masculine scent, which was now mixed with the intoxicant smell of sex.

"Me too." Damon whispered. "Do you want to get used to it?" he asked, his voice almost nervous.

Elena smiled as she began to open her eyes. "I..." she suddenly stopped as she realized she was talking to a pillow. Damon had gone, leaving her alone. However the pillow still smelled of him. Elena breathed in his scent once more before sitting up and putting her light on. She'd had another one of her dreams. She just hoped Damon had gone before it started. Just the thought of Damon knowing she was having sexual dreams about him made her blush with embarrassment. Elena bent down and fished around under her bed for the diary which was starting to get a little fuller than she'd ever expected. Picking up her pen, she started to write. _Dear Diary..._

 **Thank you for all of your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. They do genuinely help motivate me to get the chapters out quicker. However there may be a little gap to the next one because as some people already my father was terminally ill. Sadly he passed away a couple of nights ago otherwise this chapter would have been edited and up a day earlier. Surprisingly editing this chapter was soothing in it's own way. I may find writing soothing, I may not, but my mum needs a lot of support which may interfere slightly.  
**

 **If you do review the story, please do not offer condolences, I'm struggling to read them right now.**

 **Kind Regards**

 **Mandzipop.**


	17. I'm Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Another night, another dream about Damon. This time we were in a situation for real at the boarding house where something could have happened between us, and nearly did, I almost initiated it, but we were interrupted. In my dream the interruption didn't stop us from taking it further. In real life, I don't have the confidence to do what I do in my dreams with Damon. But I'll get onto that part later._

 _After Damon and Stefan ran into Mikael, we decided to get rid of Klaus at the Homecoming dance. Stefan agreed to help us so that he could gain his freedom back. I also managed to convince Rebekah to help us._

 _Mikael was supposed to taunt Klaus with me, or Katherine pretending to be me. We daggered Rebekah to keep her from betraying us. Stefan was to be kept out of it so that Klaus couldn't get the truth from him using compulsion._

 _Everything was going fine until for some reason Stefan managed to escape and betrayed us by saving Klaus from being staked by Damon. Klaus killed Mikael with the white oak stake and our only chance of killing Klaus disappeared. Klaus apparently released Stefan from his obligation to be his servant and Stefan disappeared along with Katherine._

 _When Damon got back he was really pissed off. I've never seen him so angry. Yet this time he didn't scare me, because I knew he'd never hurt me and he just needed someone to help calm him down. Someone who knew him and who understood what he was going through._

 _I took hold of him and managed to calm him down really quickly. He went from angry to sad in the blink of an eye. I think he was more sad for me than himself. He'd wanted to get Stefan back, but he has all eternity for that, I'm not a vampire so I don't have that luxury. He was doing it to make me happy even though he was breaking his own heart along the way._

 _When it comes to me, Damon is selfless. He is only interested in my happiness, even if it means me being with someone else. His selflessness when it comes to me, stuns me at times. And as much as I deny it, that side of Damon is one that I love, even if it is a little selfish of me. Nobody else loves me in the same way he does. It's very passionate, almost consuming, and I think it's beginning to rub off on me. I just can't shake the feeling that being around Damon always feels right. And when he's not there, I feel alone._

 _How time changes things. A year ago I was terrified of being around Damon, now I'm terrified of not being around him. He makes me feel strong and independent, like I can fight back. Yes he still is constantly making sure I am safe, but he knows I am able to take care of myself, at least around some humans, and maybe even being able to surprise a vampire or two. He gives me a sense of empowerment. That he actively encourages it is another thing I love about him._

 _Anyway, on to my dream. It was after the Homecoming dance which didn't quite happen. Damon got back after Stefan betrayed us and Damon was in a rage. I calmed him down. But instead of us parting ways after we were interrupted, my Damon sexual fantasy mind took over._

 _This is my fifth dream about Damon in less than 2 weeks. Yes okay 2 dreams were in one night, but it's becoming a more regular thing. Admittedly things have been a little intense lately, but I've never had this many in such a short space of time. I keep saying I'm not in love with him, then sometimes I think I might be falling for him. I know it has been the thought of Stefan which has held me back, but after what happened last night, it's no longer an issue. I'll leave it for the time being, see if anything happens between us. If Damon tries to kiss me, I won't stop him. Maybe that would stop the dreams. Although, part of me enjoys the dreams, especially at a time when I'm not in a sexual relationship with anyone. So I don't know if I want them to stop. I guess you could say I'm being selfish and getting the best of both worlds. Being with someone who I could have but I guess I'm too afraid to admit to wanting him to him and my friends, because I know they wouldn't approve. These are major complications. On the other hand, because they are dreams, I don't have any of the said complications. I also get to have this amazing fantasy sex life with Damon._

 _What more could I want? Well, other than to find out if my dreams are even slightly close to reality. I doubt that is possible. No man is that good._

 _E_

 _...the previous night's dream._

Elena was stood in the Salvatore Boarding house parlor next to the fire while Damon was pouring himself a glass of whiskey at the wet bar. Damon had just broken the news to her about how the plan to kill Klaus using Mikael and the white oak stake had backfired as Stefan had betrayed them to get his freedom from Klaus.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked with an angry confusion as she began to pace about slightly before folding her arms.. She couldn't understand why Stefan would do such a thing, although admittedly without his humanity he'd been the unpredictable one. Yet neither of them expected him to outright betray them.

"We thought of everything, Elena!" Damon shouted, whiskey glass in hand, his voice raised in an anger Elena had rarely seen in him. "Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared!" he spat, listing everything they'd done to ensure the plan would work before downing the remains of the whiskey from his glass to try to calm himself down.

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. That's what we were counting on." Elena tried holding back the tears of frustration as Damon poured himself another glass of whiskey.

"We blew it." Damon said sadly.

"Where's Katherine?" Elena asked, wondering if her doppelganger had anything to do with Stefan's betrayal.

"She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her?! Klaus would've crushed her." Damon walked towards her, glass in one hand, bottle of whiskey in the other. "I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! This could have all been over!" he shouted as he turned and threw the bottle of whiskey into the fire which blew up in the fireplace.

"Hey. Damon...Hey!" Elena walked over to Damon and touched him on the shoulder, however he shrugged her off in warning, which Elena ignored. No matter how angry Damon was, Elena trusted him not to hurt her. "Hey, listen to me!" she said forcibly turning him around by the shoulder and cupping Damon's face to calm him down. "We'll survive this. We always survive." she said softly, seeing him visibly calm down, yet the look of sadness stayed. "Trust me." Elena insisted as Damon frowned at her words.

"We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?" Damon said sadly.

Elena thought for a moment. She'd lost Stefan the day he left with Klaus. Although she hadn't been prepared to admit it to herself before, she knew now was the time to acknowledge she'd let Stefan go a long time ago. Another had inadvertently taken his place and touched her heart in ways nobody ever had before. Now that man needed the comfort he was trying to offer her. Knowing this was the first step in letting Damon know how she felt for him, she needed to make him see she'd relinquished Stefan for good and was no longer interested in getting him back unless he wanted to return or for Damon's sake. A mixture of anger and sadness washed over her before she uttered her next words. "Then we'll let him go. Okay?" she swallowed hard. "We'll have to let him go." Elena told Damon who simply nodded sadly.

Elena took in the the way they were stood, it was quiet and intimate, and right then she really wanted to kiss Damon to make him feel better. To prove to him how much she cared, however Damon's phone rang, breaking the moment. Elena quickly removed her hands from Damon's face as if she were a child getting caught with her hands in the cookie jar. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and folded her arms defensively as Damon looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"Not interested in the play-by-play of our failure right now, Katherine." Damon snapped.

Elena looked away from Damon as he spoke to Katherine. She just hoped Damon was right and her doppelganger was indeed running for the hills instead of planning on coming back to Mystic Falls to try and get back into Damon's good graces and especially not in his bed. In fact the idea of any other woman being in bed with Damon had recently begun to worry Elena.

"That's not very comforting at the moment. You're going back into hiding?" Damon asked her doppelganger who must have answered with a yes considering Damon's next words. "Take care of yourself, Katherine." he said, hanging up as Elena turned back to face him, noting the solemn expression on his face.

In part Elena wanted to breathe a deep sigh of relief when she heard his response, but she knew now was not the time. Katherine was clearly far away already and no threat to her or Damon. However jealousy still flared up in Elena once again at Damon's tender words towards the woman who turned him and had once broken his heart, even if he didn't feel that way anymore. Elena was brought back to earth by the mixture of anger and sadness on Damon's face, before he turned around and walked away from her and over to the window and looked out into the darkness which engulfed the garden of the Salvatore house.

"I'm sorry Elena, I tried so hard to get him back for you." Damon said, his back turned to her, his voice sounding defeated.

"Hush." Elena whispered as she walked over to Damon. "It doesn't matter, I said we'll have to let him go." she told him firmly.

"He left you because of me." Damon said angrily, turning his face towards hers. "Stefan broke your heart because of me."

Elena smiled. "My heart isn't broken." she told him. "I'm glad he saved you."

"I'm not worth saving." Damon sighed and shook his head.

Elena placed her finger on Damon's lip to stop him from talking. "You are to me." she said softly.

Elena's gaze dropped to where her finger was. Damon's lips were soft and warm against her skin. She hitched her breath, unable to take her eyes away from his mouth, she desperately wanted to replace her finger with her lips and kiss him. Elena wondered what Damon's reaction would be if she did. Her heart pounding, Elena lifted her eyes to look up at Damon in the hope he'd know what she was thinking and make the first move. Unfortunately for Elena, Damon's face was oddly unreadable and his stance was statuesque. Elena glanced down at his lips once more, her finger still in place. She knew this was a perfect opportunity to make the first move. Yet for some reason she felt nervous which was out of character for her. Elena had never felt nervous about making the first move before. She'd done it with both Matt and Stefan. But for some reason, with Damon it was different and wasn't sure why. Her only logical explanation was this time the significance of kissing him, and being with him in ways more than friendship, would be greater than with either or the previous two men in her life.

For a while, Elena had had a strange feeling Damon would be the last man she would ever love. She suspected, once she'd given in, and she knew she would eventually, there would never be another man for her. Elena wasn't sure where this notion had come from. She remembered her eighteenth birthday and how she felt when he gave her the necklace as her gift. That was the first time she could imagine marrying him and spending the rest of her life with him. The thought had haunted her frequently ever since, which was strange as Elena wasn't even certain of her feelings for Damon. She knew she cared for him and Damon had told her he loved her when he was on his deathbed. But she wasn't sure whether she loved him or not. Elena also was fully aware of the sexual attraction between them. Sometimes it was so potent, the air could be cut by a knife. No matter what either of them did to try and distance themselves from each other, the sexual chemistry just kept getting stronger every day they spent together. At some point they would have to give into it. Elena figured this was as good a time as any, to her the moment felt right, she just hoped Damon felt the same way.

Elena lifted her eyes to Damon's, however she noticed this time he was staring at her mouth. She knew enough about body language to work out his thoughts were heading in the same direction as hers, causing her to raise a shy smile. Damon's eyes locked on hers as Elena sensually slid her finger down Damon's lips, pulling on the bottom lip, which only seemed to make him look even sexier. Elena noticed Damon's eyes grow dark and his breathing become shallow, telling her he was on the same page as her.

Relieved she wasn't alone in wanting more, Elena moved towards Damon to kiss him. Simultaneously, Damon did the same. Cupping Damon's face, Elena tilted her head to kiss him. He moved with her, however he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Elena in tight to him. As soon as their lips met, Elena knew her feelings regarding Damon being the last man to kiss her were likely to become reality, because suddenly she felt whole again. This was the first time since her parents had died, she'd felt this way. Damon's arms, lips and scent engulfed Elena and gave her a sense of finally coming home, and the satisfaction this gave her ensured she wanted to stay there forever and never leave their hold again. This was the moment Elena finally understood her feelings for Damon. She was indeed in love with him.

Initially their lips locked together with a gentleness Elena didn't expect from Damon, however soon his blunt teeth tugged on Elena's bottom lip, as if knocking on the door for her to allow him entry, to which she did. As soon as their tongues met, Elena knew for certain there was no going back. She'd never been kissed with such fire and passion in her entire life. Matt had been all fumbles, Stefan treat her like she was going to break. Damon didn't only trust her not to break, he took them one step further and set her on fire, which was burning especially hot in the pit of her stomach and threatening to engulf the parts between her thighs.

Their tongues twisted and danced as they hungrily became desperate to know one another. Nothing was tentative about Damon. He was a master with his mouth, and in those moments, he shredded the last vestiges of her innocence. He also tasted delicious, a highly addictive combination of mint, bourbon and his own unique taste, of which Elena couldn't get enough. Damon was turning her into a woman with a woman's needs. Without thought, Elena ran an exploratory hand under Damon's top to touch his chest, taking in the hard definition of his muscles in contrast to the softness of his skin. She committed to memory the unseen hairs around his nipples and the ones she'd once upon a time seen before and knew they were dark, leading to his treasure trail. Damon had the physique of a man, not a teenager, that much was evident. Elena traced her finger along the curvature of Damon's hips, prompting him to elicit is growl.

Damon pulled their hips closer together, an erection bulging out from his jeans a way of telling her what she was doing to him and how much he wanted her. He turned her around and walked her backwards, pressing her up against the wall next to the window allowing Elena's hips to move in unison with his. The friction of their movements sending heat between Elena's thighs. However not everything she was feeling was physical.

Since the night her parents died, Elena had felt a loss of something. A piece of the jigsaw which made Elena Gilbert whole was missing. She'd always assumed it was the death of her parents which had created that hole in her heart. Yet for some reason, being with Damon was making her feel complete again. It was odd considering she hadn't met Damon until the September after her parents died. Elena's only reasoning for the feeling was it needed someone extra special to fill the missing piece of her heart. Now she'd let go of Stefan and allowed Damon in, she wanted all of him, in every way possible. She wanted to become one with him, to feel whole again. Elena suspected there might be a possibility Damon was her soulmate, if such a thing was real. If this was the case, then it explained how she felt in his arms. Elena realized she needed Damon like she needed air, she needed to become one with him. Not only for the pleasure, which she was already completely assured he was going to give her, but for her emotional well being. And Elena needed him now.

"I want you." Elena mumbled between kisses. "Now!" she insisted, tugging the loops around the belt of his jeans as Damon pulled back to look at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I need you." she whispered.

"This has nothing to do with Stefan?" Damon asked, which Elena had to admit to herself was a legitimate question.

"I've wanted you for a long time." Elena admitted. "The only thing holding me back was not wanting to hurt Stefan's feelings. He's gone and so are his feelings. That means I'm now free to choose without feeling guilty."

"How long?" Damon asked, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Longer than I dare admit to myself, let alone tell you." Elena blushed. "Now please tell me you're not going to keep me waiting any longer."

Damon sighed. "Well... let's see. I dunno if I'm in the mood." he shrugged, although there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well fine, I'll go home then." Elena jokingly threatened.

"Uh uh." Damon picked Elena up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Close your eyes." he instructed as Elena did as she was told. Wind blew through Elena's hair and she knew Damon was taking her somewhere at vamp-speed. As quickly as it started, Elena was sat down on something hard. She opened her eyes and saw she was sat on the dining room table while Damon was stood with her legs still locked around his waist. "I could have been more romantic and taken you to bed, but you were getting a little impatient, so I improvised." he smirked.

"This will do fine." Elena smiled as she lowered her legs down to Damon's hips and pulled him in to kiss her.

Elena's hands once again roamed down Damon's top until she found the hem and lifted it up. They pulled away from the kiss and Damon lifted it over his head, revealing his pale naked torso. Elena's breath hitched, Damon was probably the only man in the world who could get away with his body being pale, yet pull it off to look super-sexy at the same time. Elena reached out to explore his chest once more. This time she was able to see what she'd only been able to feel, however Damon interrupted her voyage of discovery by pulling up her own top. She lifted her arms as Damon pulled it over her head, revealing her pink lace bra and messing her hair up, before she quickly resumed her tour of Damon's chest. Elena lowered her head and began to kiss along his collarbone. All the while Damon tucked Elena's hair over her shoulder and moved his lips to her neck.

Trusting a vampire who's diet consists of human blood would normally be a very foolish thing to do, yet Elena felt completely safe with Damon. He was the master of self-control when he wanted to be, and Elena knew he'd never hurt her that way. To confirm Elena's very beliefs, Damon's mouth and tongue began to dance over her skin, seemingly knowing each exact point which would be most effective in turning her on. He sucked on her earlobe, and just underneath, sending heat flooding to the pit of her stomach. All the while his hands ghosted down her back, sending shivers down Elena's spine.

Elena however was more than occupied with her own hands and mouth. Damon's skin tasted as good as it smelled. She wanted to lick and kiss every piece of skin she could. Elena felt free to roam his body without any complaint from him. To test her theory she licked and sucked on one of his nipples before gently biting it in a teasing manner. This caused Damon to hiss, but for some reason Elena knew it wasn't from pain, but because he liked it. Her hands began to roam further south, stroking the bulge of his jeans. Elena's mouth wanted to join them but from the position she was in this was impossible. Instead she tugged on his belt and managed to undo it, before starting on the button and then the zipper of his jeans. Once undone, Elena pushed them off his hips, revealing black boxer briefs. Damon wiggled his hips and kicked away the boots from his feet, his jeans following until he was stood in just his underwear.

Damon stopped kissing Elena's shoulder as she removed his length from his boxer briefs. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it, he'd given her a birthday gift she'd had etched in her minds eye ever since he'd greeted her that morning stark naked. However he'd not been in his fully erect glory, therefore she wasn't completely prepared for his size, which turned out to be a lot bigger than she expected. When she took him in her hand, she was stunned by not only the length, but by the girth. Elena wondered how the hell he was going to fit inside her without hurting her. Putting that thought to one side, she began to stroke him. She noticed the pre-cum seeping from the tip, sending heat between her thighs as the reality of what they were doing sunk in.

Elena wiped the the fluid from the tip along the end of his shaft, taking in the silky soft skin along the way. She firmed up her grip as she began to stroke him, slowly at first, but increasing the pace as she carried on. Moans emitted from Damon's lips, turning Elena on even further. But for her it wasn't enough, she wanted to feel him shudder with pleasure. She sat up and jumped off the table before getting on her knees and looking up at him. Damon's face was full of surprise, clearly not expecting Elena to be so bold. In fact, her actions surprised even herself. Elena had never before used her mouth on a man's member before. Luckily for Elena, Caroline had given fairly graphic descriptions on how to perform the act, so it wasn't too daunting. It was just that the notion of giving a man oral sex had previously grossed Elena out. She couldn't see how it could be remotely pleasurable. Now, on her knees in front of Damon, she finally understood what could be enjoyable about it. Giving Damon pleasure was as good as receiving it herself. She wanted to taste him, hear him, see his face and feel him come undone just by this simple act.

Elena removed Damon's boxer briefs and placed his member in her mouth, Elena wrapped her hand around the base. As she began to take him in her mouth as far as she could by relaxing her gag reflex, her hand pumped up and down with firm strokes. She managed to get herself into a rhythm, occasionally using her tongue to lick up his shaft and around the tip, before taking him inside her mouth once more.

Damon's hands gently stroked Elena's hair, encouraging her in her actions. His moans of pleasure heating Elena's core as she increased the pace so she could hear more. Elena raised her eyes to look at his, which were now dark with lust, but she could still see the beautiful blue color surrounding his dilated pupils which she found almost irresistible. As she increased the pace of her sucking and pumping, she felt a change in his member, getting ever harder. His moans became louder, telling her he was close to his release.

"Fuck Elena..." he panted as she took hold of his balls in her other hand and began to massage them. Suddenly his grip on her hair tightened, although it was still gentle. "Oh yes...Elena...aargh..." he cried as his body went rigid and his face contorted into an expression of bliss as she felt his seed spill down her throat. Elena swallowed his fluids, barely tasting them, although she noted it could only be described as a clean taste, but she hardly noticed. Watching him feeling him and hearing him come undone, at her hands had been a huge turn on for her and she was feeling quite pleased with herself.

Damon steadied himself with one hand on the dining table as Elena got up. Stefan's recovery time had been quicker than Matt's due to his vampire nature, however as Damon drank human blood, she suspected he would be even quicker, meaning a few minutes kissing and he'd be ready to make love to her. However it soon became apparent that Damon had a little more in mind than kissing. He picked her up and placed her back on the dining table and kissed her on the lips. His fingers moved behind her back and opened the clasp of her bra, before his hands made their way round to her chest to cup her breasts.

"Beautiful." he breathed seductively.

Kissing Elena on the lips once more, he lay her down on the dining table, her legs dangling off the edge. It was Damon's turn to get to know her body. He wrapped Elena's legs around his hips so that her behind was only just on the table and pushed Elena's arms above her head, stretching her body out. He leaned over her, his arms either side of her head, caging her in. Elena's heart began to race with anticipation. Damon kissed her chastely on the lips once more before tilting her chin and kissing her throat.

Damon's mouth made it's way down to her collarbone, sucking, licking and gently nipping with his blunt teeth, along the way. He'd taken one of his hands off the table to massage Elena's breast until his mouth reach its target. He swapped hands to give attention to one breast with his fingers and the other with his mouth. His tongue circled her areola before his mouth sucked on her breast, licking her nipple before gently tugging at it. At first he used his lips, then he used his blunt teeth, causing Elena to hitch her breath and moan with pleasure. She'd never known her breasts be so sensitive before. Heat was pooling between her thighs and she knew her panties were getting damper by the minute. To make matters worse, Damon then switched breasts, his hand paying attention to the one he'd just used his mouth on, while his lips and tongue lavished their attention on the other. Soon Elena wasn't sure whether she was close to climaxing. Damon's mouth and hands was so talented she could barely breathe. However as soon as the thought entered her head, much to Elena's disappointment, he stopped, prompting Elena to pout.

Smiling mischievously, Damon stood back up and released Elena's legs from behind his waist and pushed her back up the table until the edge reached the back of her knees. He removed her boots and threw them on the floor next to the growing pile of clothes. Damon then bent down and peppered kisses down her stomach while his hands ghosted down the sides of Elena's body. Around the same time, they reached the waistband of her jeans. He continued laying kisses on her stomach, while his fingers went to work unfastening the button and unzipping them. Once he'd opened the door to Elena's most intimate parts, he tugged them down, Elena helping him by moving from side to side as he removed her jeans down, discarding them, revealing her now very damp pink lace panties. He stroked the outside of the crotch, a smile encroaching upon his beautiful face.

"You're already wet." he growled. "Is that for me?" he asked.

Elena nodded. "Yes." she whispered as Damon opened her legs and bent down to kiss the outside of her panties.

Elena could feel Damon's warm breath on her thighs. Neither Matt nor Stefan had ever done anything more than used their hands to prepare her, and neither seemed to work her up into a frenzy. This meant Elena had no idea what to expect other than Caroline's bragging about how wonderful Damon was with his mouth. This didn't ease Elena's mind about whether she wanted him to do this to her. It wasn't that she was against it, but like with many new sexual experiences, it could be a little daunting at first. Her one consolation was she suspected Damon would get the same satisfaction from it which she did a few moments ago when she took him in her mouth. The effect her actions on him had turned her on and she suspected it would do something similar to him. It didn't however, stop her from being nervous about opening up the most intimate and private parts of her body to him. However, if there was one person in the world she could trust to do that with, it was Damon.

"You've never done this before have you?" Damon asked, breaking Elena from her thoughts.

"No." Elena admitted nervously. "How can you tell?"

"Your muscles are all tensed up, and not with anticipation." he explained. "For us both to get the most out of this I need you to relax." he told her, prompting Elena to raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry." Damon chuckled. "I'm quite capable of relaxing you, and I don't even need compulsion." he smiled smugly, as Elena rolled her eyes at his boasting.

True to his word, Damon set about trying to get Elena to relax. Firstly he placed one of her bare feet on the table and took her other leg and put it over his shoulder. Then he began to stoke the inside of her thigh, before following his fingers with his mouth. The sensation was erotic yet relaxing. Heat pooled into the pit of Elena's stomach and between her thighs. Damon swapped legs and lavished his attention on the other thigh. Soon Elena closed her eyes in bliss, nobody had ever touched her like this before.

Damon placed Elena's leg on top of the table, so her feet were flat on the wooden surface and her legs spread wide apart. Once again Damon placed soft kisses along Elena's stomach, however his hands were stroking the outside of her panties, his fingers gently circling the area covering her nub. Elena's heart raced and her breaths became uneven as she found herself wanting more, to which Damon seemed to already be aware of and one step ahead of her. His fingers moved the crotch of her panties to one side before he circled her entrance, coating his fingers in her juices and sliding them up her folds and to her nub. The juncture between Elena's thighs was growing hotter by the minute. Her mind was awash with desire, she no longer cared about being nervous, she just needed Damon to give her some relief.

Suddenly Damon stood up straight, prompting Elena to open her eyes. He sucked on one of the fingers he'd used on her which was coated with her juices. He closed his eyes in bliss as he tasted her, which for some reason Elena found highly erotic. He then offered her the other finger he'd used. Although the thought of tasting herself wasn't something which particularly appealed to her, she decided to go with it as she was trusting Damon to know what she'd like. When she did, she was surprised to find the taste wasn't completely unpleasant. However she did note that the overwhelming flavor she had in her mouth was that of Damon's skin, which to Elena seemed to be some kind of aphrodisiac. Damon stared at her intently as she sucked on his finger, his eyes growing dark with lust, confirming Elena's earlier suspicion he was also getting some sexual pleasure from the action. This put Elena totally at ease with what he was about to do. In fact she couldn't wait to find out whether it was as good as she'd been told it was.

Not one to keep a woman waiting, Damon hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband of Elena's panties and gently tugged at them. Elena lifted her hips and then her feet from the table to allow him to pull them off. Damon threw them over to the pile of clothes they'd already removed. He walked over to the couch and picked up a cushion before returning to the dining area and placed it under Elena's head for comfort. He then pulled up a dining room chair and sat down between Elena's thighs, before pulling her towards him slightly, positioning himself so he was still able to see her face while he got to know her more intimately than anyone ever had before.

Damon once more placed his fingers at her entrance, coating them with her wetness before drawing imaginary line up her folds to her clit. Suddenly Elena felt his warm tongue follow suit which turned out to be the most wonderful sensation she'd ever experienced. However, his actions in that moment didn't stay at the top of Elena's list for very long. Damon parted Elena's folds and swirled his tongue around the entrance of Elena's core, causing her to moan with pleasure. He then thrust his tongue inside her, using it on her in the same way he'd use his length. However the sensation was oddly different, somehow she couldn't quite explain why but none the less, it was exquisite, everything it had been hyped up to be.

Elena looked down at Damon, he was completely focused on what he was doing, his eyes were dark with lust and he held an expression of joy which she'd never seen before. He reached up and she placed her hand in his, their fingers laced together, which in its own way felt as intimate as what he was doing to her core, yet this was different, it was an emotional intimacy. His placed the thumb of his other hand on Elena's clit and began to gently massage it, attacking the heated senses inside her twofold. Elena had never felt anything like it before.

Blood rushed to Elena's core, increasing the heat and throbbing which was building up like molten lava inside her. It also made Elena feel a little lightheaded. Damon's tongue alternated from thrusting inside her entrance to licking and sucking on her folds, causing them to feel like they were swelling up. Elena's began to moan loudly as she believed she was about to have the most incredible orgasm of her life. Damon on the other hand had different ideas.

Damon's tongue gradually began to pay more attention to Elena's folds instead of her entrance. He stopped massaging her clit with his thumb and replaced it with his mouth as he gently inserted two fingers inside her. Elena lifted her hips in ecstasy and grabbed Damon's hair. He started to suck on the bundle of nerves as his fingers set to work stretching and filling her. Slowly and gently at first, however he began to increase the pace as Elena felt herself get impossibly hotter and wetter.

Elena's mind went blank, all she could do was feel the exquisite sensations Damon was giving her with his mouth. The lava inside her was moving its way into her core, white hot and ready to burst. All of a sudden she couldn't hold on any longer, high voltage spasms began to erupt throughout her core.

"Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh yes...Damon." Elena cried, her fingernails digging into Damon's hand as wave after wave of the magnificent heat produced by her orgasm took over her body. "Damon...aargh..." she screamed, as her back arched and her hips rose into the air, pushing herself into Damon's face. Her head felt like it was spinning from the intensity of the orgasm which didn't seem to subside. However Damon slowed down his actions with his fingers and removed his mouth from her nub, she assumed so he could watch her climax. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst from her chest. Soon however, the waves of the orgasm began to subside, Damon removed his fingers as she became very sensitive. Her folds and entrance still swollen from Damon's talents.

Damon moved up Elena's body, placing kisses on her stomach and then each breast until the top half of his body was hovering above hers, his hands either side of her head, boxing her in. A big smile on his face as he kissed her. As his body touched hers, she could feel his shaft erect once more, ready for action. He stood back up, holding out one hand to help her sit up. Normally she would have refused, but her body was still like jello after what Damon had just done to her. Once sat up, Elena wrapped her still slightly wobbly legs around Damon's waist. Even though she'd just had the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced in her life, she wanted more. This time it wasn't pleasure she was seeking, it was becoming one with Damon, and she was feeling very impatient.

Elena took Damon's shaft in her hand as he kissed her on the lips. She stroked it before guiding it along the outside of her folds. It had never occurred to her to do this before, however such was Damon's size, she was going to need all of the lubrication she could get. Once ready, Damon took himself in hand and placed his member at the entrance to Elena's core. They rested their foreheads against one another, Elena's arms around Damon's neck as he had one arm around her back.

"Ready?" Damon whispered.

"Yes." Elena nodded as Damon slowly pushed himself inside her.

Elena's eyes widened as she felt him stretch and fill her, although she was surprised it wasn't as uncomfortable as she expected. He'd done an amazing job at making sure she was perfectly ready to take him. Instead he felt like he was a perfect fit, as if their bodies were made for each other. Elena tilted her hips a little to ensure Damon was in as deep as possible and used her legs to pull him towards her. Likewise Damon now had his arms around Elena's lower back and he pulled her towards him. His face took on an expression of joy Elena had never seen before from him. It was then Elena knew how much this meant to him.

Before they began to move they kissed each other on the lips. Their tongues entwined in a mating ritual of their own. Damon pulled out slightly and thrust deeply into Elena, taking her breath away. When he did it the second time, Elena was ready for him and moved her hips in unison with his. She realized she needed to put one hand on the table to help her tilt her hips slightly and to move in rhythm with him.

They once again rested their foreheads against one another as they both looked down at the place where their bodies were joined, watching themselves as Damon's shaft repeatedly thrust in and out of Elena's core. The very sight of what they were doing was highly erotic and made Elena heat up with passion. She looked up at Damon's face through her eyelashes. At almost the exact same moment Damon did exactly the same thing. Their eyes connected and time felt like it had frozen. They were the only two people in the world and nobody else mattered. Right then Elena knew this was about not just their bodies connecting, but their souls too. Elena knew she was home with Damon, but not only that, he was the same with her. She was his soulmate. A thought occurred to Elena that maybe they'd always been pre-destined to be together. Fate had tied Damon to Katherine who carried the same face as his soulmate although that was all they had in common. Right then Elena wanted to thank Katherine for turning him, because she suspected she'd never have known such a sense of physical and emotional fulfillment if her doppelganger hadn't have led him on. She'd inadvertently done Elena the biggest favor by giving her her soulmate. Elena suspected Damon had already figured this out, which was why he was now less hostile with his sire. However, right now, all that mattered was just the two of them celebrating their bond with the most intimate and pleasurable of unions. As they lowered their eyes once more to their activities, Elena took in how truly erotic the sight of Damon entering her was. She'd so far done and learned more things with Damon in a few short minutes than she'd learned with Stefan over their entire relationship. Elena knew the reason behind being open to learning with Damon was because he would never judge her. Instead he would encourage her and teach her. His lack of being judgmental towards her was a door to possibilities of future amazing sex once she felt more comfortable to be adventurous. Although in Elena's eyes, making love on the dining table was already fairly daring.

Damon decided to change their position slightly as he moved her legs so they were crossed behind his neck. Elena lay back on the table and placed the cushion back under her head for a little comfort. Damon's hands held onto Elena's legs as he began to thrust inside her with a little more force. One of his hands moved down to massage her clit to give her an added sensation to the pleasurable thrusting. Heat was burning up inside and a soft sheen of sweat was beginning to gather on both of their skins. The heat from the fire matching the burning intensity of their love-making. The crackle of the fire was the only other sound in the room to be heard was the along with their panting and moaning from the mutual pleasure they were experiencing.

"Harder." Elena panted as Damon obliged, both with his hips and hands. Yet, no matter how good the experience felt, she wanted to be closer to Damon, the position felt impersonal. Damon must have felt the same as he stopped, unwrapped Elena's legs from around his neck, took her hands in his and pulled her up.

He looked down behind him before picking Elena up off the table, taking a step back and sitting on the chair he'd used when he'd been pleasuring Elena with his mouth. Elena straddled his hips, her feet only just reaching the floor as she impaled herself on his length.

"That feels good." Elena moaned as Damon took her hips in his hands and helped her move while he thrust up the best he could considering the constraints of the chair.

Elena cupped Damon's face in her hands and stroked his cheek before kissing him. He looked up at her as if she were a goddess, his eyes dark and lidded with desire. One of his hands made it's way around to her clit as his thumb began to massage it. The sensations, combined with their closeness was sending heat pooling between Elena's thighs. She upped the pace as she knew her orgasm wasn't far off.

"Elena..." Damon softly chanted her name as if in prayer. "I'm not got to last much longer." he warned her.

"I'm think I'm gonna come too." Elena panted as Damon increased the force of his thrusting and Elena gyrated her hips in rhythm with his but with a little more vigor. The result was mind blowing as the first wave of white hot spasms ran through Elena's core. "Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh yes...Damon oh...oh...oh... ahhh." she cried as her orgasm came crashing down upon her. She pulled Damon towards her, clenching his hair in her fist. Elena threw her head back, as electric pulses seemed to run throughout her body, increasing the heat and intensity of the spasms which contracted around Damon's shaft. Her back arched as she pressed her breasts into the top of Damon's chest.

"Fuck...Elena...oh yes...yes...yes...fuck...aargh." Damon cried as Elena realized her own orgasm was milking Damon's length to his own release. Despite being practically unable to control her own body, Elena pulled Damon's head back and managed to concentrate long enough to watch him experience his own release.

Elena wasn't disappointed. His face contorted into a blissful agony while Elena felt his warm fluids fill her up inside. She felt Damon's fingers dig into her hips, although it wasn't painful. This told her Damon was trying to make sure he didn't hurt her, because she knew if he let go, he was strong enough to snap her in two. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world. Her own climax was spectacularly intense, more than she'd ever experienced in her short life. Yet somehow watching Damon experience his and feel him release his seed into her was an emotional fulfillment she'd never even encountered before. Elena just wished the moment would never end. Unfortunately it couldn't last forever. Their orgasms subsided and their post coital exhaustion took over.

Elena's head slumped on Damon's shoulder. Both of their breathing was shallow from their activities. She'd never known love-making to be so much fun, yet mean something so much at the same time. Elena had let Damon do things to her which she'd never had the courage to ask for, in fact she'd never considered it to be something she would have wanted. Yet as pleasurable as Damon giving her oral sex was, and it was very pleasurable, the act was based on trust from her perspective. She'd allowed him to do things she'd never allowed others to do, because with Damon it felt normal. He'd worshiped her body and in the process she'd grown from a fairly sexually naive teenager, into a woman who was discovering the delights a man could give her. He'd changed her in that one small act.

Their coupling had been fun, but Elena knew it meant as much to him emotionally, as it did to her. They'd shared each others pleasure. And although Elena lacked experience, she somehow knew exactly what Damon wanted and where he wanted to be touched and how he wanted it. It was instinct, as if she knew his mind. Likewise, he'd been the same with her. Although admittedly he did have around a hundred and fifty years worth of practice to refine his talents. On the other hand, Stefan probably had around the same amount of time and possible practice, yet he wasn't anyway near as skilled as Damon. Stefan didn't seem to want to make it as much fun. So inevitably Elena had faked orgasms at times with him, yet he'd never noticed. With Damon she could metaphorically let her hair down, be real and open in every way possible, while with Stefan it was sometimes an act. Elena suspected Damon felt the same regarding how real they were able to be with one another, because there was a moment, a look on his face, one of wonder and amazement, that first moment they'd joined together. It was in that moment, she felt them become one, twin flames burning as one. Elena owned his light, while Damon held her darkness. The only concern she had was whether her skills were sub par. She needed to know.

"That was amazing." Elena whispered into Damon's ear, hoping he'd give her some hint as to whether she'd made it high on the list of his best sexual encounters.

Damon turned his head towards her, kissed her nose and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I've slept with plenty of women in my time, but it was just sex and nothing more." he explained. "You are the only woman I've made love to. Not even with Katherine, with her it was just sex. Technically the act is the same, but the motivation is different." he told her. "But with you, it was about us, and that gave me more pleasure than I've ever had before." Damon smiled as Elena blushed. "I love you Elena."

Elena lifted her head and cupped his face. "I love you too." she admitted as she kissed him gently on the lips before resting her forehead on his.

They sat there, smiling at each other, not saying a word for a few moments before Elena moved her head and rested it on the side of his, so they were cheek to cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed with contentment. Suddenly she heard a bang and opened her eyes to look to see what it was, hoping Stefan hadn't suddenly reappeared and caught her and Damon naked in each others arms. Instead she found herself sat on the window seat in her bedroom with her pen in her lap. She looked down and saw her diary on the floor, which must have fell while she was asleep.

Sighing with frustration, as sadness once again washed over her, Elena picked her regular diary up off the floor and put it away in her new hiding spot behind the mirror. She walked over to her bed and crouched down to lift the loose floorboard which contained her other diary. The one which was specifically for her dreams. Elena picked it up and sat on her bed and began to write... _Dear Diary_

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	18. Our Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Oh my god! Damon kissed me! Okay, so that is kind of old news, and yes I know more important things have happened recently but this diary is more about what's going on in my head with Damon._

 _DAMON KISSED ME!_

 _And yeah, okay, I might have kissed him back a little._

 _But not as much as I wanted to. At least in this diary I can be honest and say things I'd never tell anyone else. Not one of my dreams imagined his kiss to be anything like that. Nothing prepared me for what I felt. It was nothing like kissing Stefan or Matt. It was like...coming home. Does that sound crazy?_

 _Okay so I'd better explain what happened._

 _Mystic Falls has an ever growing hybrid population. They're apparently all 'sired' to Klaus. It sounds similar to being compelled except the hybrids feel they owe it to Klaus to do what he tells them._

 _We got this out of Tyler, who tricked Jeremy into taking off his vervain bracelet and stood in front of a moving car. Ric pushed him out of the way and died. He came back because a hybrid was driving it, but he had problems with his ring. For some reason he started coughing up blood. We took him to hospital and not only did he get a doctor to check him out, Damon gave him some blood as an additional healing measure._

 _The problem we had was getting Ric to the hospital. One of Klaus's hybrid's began to interfere. Jeremy staked the hybrid with a crossbow and then chopped his head off with a meat cleaver. He's 16 years old. It's not right, he shouldn't be doing things like that at his age. So I contacted family friends in Denver and they agreed to take Jeremy in for a while. I want him away from Mystic Falls, at least until we can sort out the 'Klaus issue'. So Damon compelled him to leave. I hate doing this to him, but it's for the best._

 _After that Damon and I were talking on the porch and he told me that Stefan betrayed us to save Damon's life. Apparently Klaus knew that Damon was our 'weak link'. Damon doesn't get this. He'll do the bad stuff and doesn't think anyone cares if anything happens to him. The irony is that most of the inhabitants of Mystic Falls rely on him to keep them safe, even if they don't know it. I guess that's why Liz puts up with him, she recognizes his value to the community, even if he doesn't._

 _I don't mind Stefan betraying us to save Damon's life. I would have done exactly the same thing._

 _After that Damon kissed me. It wasn't the sweep you off your feet type of kiss. It was actually quite sweet. It wasn't about lust, it was a kiss full of love and desire. It wasn't completely sexual. Yet because it wasn't meant to be sexual, it was. He did manage to sweep me off my feet because it was passionate in a different way._

 _There's more. Stefan told Klaus he'd turn me into a vampire so he couldn't make anymore hybrids. He kidnapped me, forced me to drink his blood and threatened to drive off Wickery Bridge. Fortunately Klaus caved and Damon found me and took me home. Apparently Stefan was trying to be the 'better villain', whatever that's supposed to mean._

 _It's strange because some of my erotic dreams are very explicit and adventurous, yet some are very normal but passionate. It's like I have this image that Damon is both. He's passionate and dangerous, and it doesn't take a wild imagination to suspect he's quite adventurous in the bedroom department. Then there's this other side which makes me wonder if all he wants is someone to love him back with a passion that he has. I don't think he needs adventurous if it was with someone he really loved. He wouldn't need it. The love alone would consume him so much, it would be the added adventure instead of anything too kinky._

 _Wow. Am I talking about Damon or am I talking about me?_

 _Anyway, back to the kiss. The night he kissed me I didn't even shower because I could smell him on me. I know I can usually smell him on me, on my bear or on my sheets, but this time it was different. Probably because I could still taste him too. Oh my god he smells and tastes good._

 _His lips are so soft and tender. He tastes like bourbon and mint with that Damon scent he has._

 _I have feelings for Damon. I can admit that here. And god he's so attractive, but I can't just let Stefan go. I don't know why. Maybe it's because he came into my life first and was there when I needed someone. Maybe Damon just turned up too late and if I'd met him first, things might have been different. But at that point he was obsessed with Katherine, so maybe not._

 _Why am I falling for him? I'm so confused._

 _Back to the dream. Interestingly, it was about what happened after Damon saved me, not after the night he kissed me. Of course the kiss influenced my dream. But at least when I kissed Damon in my dream, I had something factual to base it on._

 _I thought a kiss might stop the dreams, but clearly it didn't. I am now used to my 'Damon dreams' and if they ever do stop, I might miss them. Maybe it's because I want more._

 _Oh well, dreams are dreams. Until the next one I guess._

 _E_

… _.the previous night's dream._

Damon's car pulled up outside Elena's house and turned the engine off before they got out. He'd rescued her from Wickery Bridge where Stefan had left her. She hadn't been able to stomach being in her ex-boyfriend's company a moment longer after he threatened to turn her by feeding her his blood and driving them off the bridge where her parents had died. Damon being Damon, wanted to make sure Elena was fully okay before he let her go inside, although she had a sneaky suspicion he might want to kiss her again.

"Thanks for picking me up." Elena sighed.

"Anytime. You gonna be okay?" Damon asked, his face filled with concern.

"I'll survive. Somehow, I always do." Elena shrugged.

"You know, Stefan won this round for us today." Damon told her. "He pushed Klaus to the edge and Klaus blinked." he explained.

"Well, his method sucked." Elena replied angrily. Stefan had hurt her emotionally in that moment, even if it was for the greater good.

"Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots, and Stefan beat him at his own game."Damon said. He was the better villain." he added smugly.

"Don't sound so impressed." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can't help but be a little proud." Damon grinned, however his face quickly turned soft. "Really, tell me, are you gonna be okay?" he asked as he lifted her chin, searching her face for any signs of hurt or distress.

"You can't kiss me again." Elena pleaded, although she wasn't entirely sure she really meant those words. In some ways she hoped Damon wouldn't listen, and in others she knew if he did, he was either respecting her will or he understood her motives.

"I know." Damon nodded in agreement, although Elena was still unsure as to why he was behaving according to her wishes.

"I can't. It's not right." Elena gulped, tears almost forming in her eyes. She'd had enough of the day and wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and for him to kiss all of the bad stuff away. But Damon might misunderstand her reasoning. He'd think it was rebound from Stefan, or was doing it for revenge, when in truth all she wanted was him to hold her. However she wasn't sure whether it was too soon for him to believe her true motives.

"It's right." Damon disagreed. "Just not right now." he smiled knowingly as Elena frowned. "Good night."

"Good night, Damon." Elena told him, realizing he was the only person who truly understood her. There was a possibility he may have backed off because he knew she was wary of telling him how she felt because of his own reaction.

Elena started to go inside but stopped to watch Damon leave. Common sense told her to leave it and go inside, shower and go to bed. But common sense had left her, instead she didn't want to leave it too late. Life was often dangerous and short in Mystic Falls, maybe this was time to grasp the momentum. It would be difficult to convince Damon she wanted him for the right reasons and not as a result of her traumatic experience at the hands of his brother. The only thing she could do was to find out if he knew she had feelings for him, because although his words suggested he did have an idea, he might not have been aware of the depth of them. Elena decided now was the time to talk.

"Damon...wait." Elena cried out and ran after Damon who stopped and turned around and waited for her to catch up with him. "We need to talk." she said breathlessly.

"Okay." Damon nodded. "Out here or do you wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

"Somewhere quiet." Elena suggested as the walked over to Damon's Camaro and got back in. They drove off into the night in complete silence until Damon pulled up near the entrance to the cemetery and turned the engine off.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Damon turned to look at Elena.

"Why did you kiss me?" Elena asked, deciding to be blunt.

"I figured it might be the only chance I'd get." Damon admitted. "I've never made it a secret how I feel about you, and maybe, just maybe, I thought if my brother was out of the picture I might stand a chance with you." he told her. "But it looked like my brother could be saved and I know how you feel about him. So I figured you'd take him back in a heartbeat. I just wanted that one precious moment with you." his face looked forlorn.

"And why didn't you try and kiss me tonight?" Elena asked. "You said it was right, but not right now. What did you mean by that?"

"You had a traumatic experience tonight." Damon said. "I'm prepared to fight for you Elena, but I want it to be a fair fight. Kissing you right after what Stefan did tonight would be a low blow. And it was clear you didn't want me to because I'm not sure you're ready to let Stefan go yet." he told her.

"That doesn't explain how you know that one day it will be right. What makes you think that?" Elena asked quietly, almost afraid of what the answer would be. Had she given herself away that much when he kissed her?

"I have heightened senses remember." Damon smiled. "I've had a lot of practice in discovering when a woman is attracted to me. It's a very useful tool foe vampire survival. There are signs that I always look for which humans can't detect or control. We listen to the way your heart is beating, the way your eyes change, but most importantly it's your scent which changes. It's the biggest giveaway." he explained as Elena blushed. She'd suspected he'd have known through her reaction how much she wanted him. "But..." Damon carried on. "Vampires can also smell fear. Usually it's a scent we enjoy, but on you I hate it. And tonight I could smell it on you." he sighed. "I know, I get it. You're scared of having feelings for me. I'm the bad guy. A girl like you shouldn't want to have anything to do with someone like me, and there lies the conflict." his face looked sad. "But when all is said and done, we have a bond, a connection. It's not just sexual, it's an understanding. We seem incapable of lying to each other. And deep down, beneath the shiny exterior of how the outside world sees us, you and I are far more alike than you'd care to admit, even though you know it's the truth. You're just not ready to go there yet, and I get that. But I think one day, when you've grown to understand yourself a little more, you'll be ready."

Elena sat in silence for a moment. She knew every word Damon had said was true. A couple of weeks ago, Elena had had the epiphany regarding how alike she and Damon really were. From the small things she'd found out about Damon when he was human, she had been left wondering what his state of mind had been before he turned. She knew he'd been a soldier in a cruel war which he didn't agree with. However, she'd wondered what type of horrors he'd witnessed and what it had done to him. She also knew his father hated him for whatever reason, but loved Stefan. It seemed everyone loved Stefan and not Damon. Yet he was the one who just wanted nothing more than to be loved. He loved with an all consuming passion and deep down Elena knew she wanted to be on the receiving end of it. But there were problems, her friends were a big stumbling block, and then there was Stefan. Could she and Damon really hurt Stefan?

"But it's not just about you and me." Elena sighed, voicing her latter thoughts.

"I know." Damon agreed. "But a time will come when you will be ready to put your own feelings first. It's part of growing up. When you get to that point, I'll be waiting." he smiled sweetly.

Elena felt like she was going to cry. Nobody had ever said anything so beautiful to her before. Damon seemed to know instinctively what she needed to hear, whether she liked what he had to say or not, so she had no reason to think he'd be lying now. Yet one thought niggled her. By making Damon wait, she felt she was no better than Katherine. Elena knew Damon wasn't heartless when it came to Stefan. He wouldn't purposely hurt Stefan, which was why he wanted to wait until there was a time when Elena and Stefan weren't a couple. However, as things stood, there was no way Elena would ever go back to Stefan. Was this the right time for her and Damon? Her friends would surely come around over time. They loved her enough to disagree with her choice, but if Damon made her happy, they'd be happy for her. Also it made sense as Damon would probably behave more around them to keep her happy.

Elena leaned in a little closer to Damon. The smell of his scent was strong in the car. It was something she'd always found desirable about him. Right from the first time they met. Back then she knew he was attractive, but Elena wasn't one to consider looks as too important for a relationship. Yet she couldn't deny any longer the sexual attraction to Damon. He was the sexiest man she'd ever seen, and that included celebrities she'd seen on TV and at the movies. However, inside he was even more beautiful. Beneath the bad guy mask, he was sweet, kind and gentle. Love motivated him more than anything else. Elena knew he was truly the good guy, but he preferred the bad boy image instead, which she suspected to be some sort of defense mechanism.

The decision Elena wanted to make was what to do today. The kiss they'd shared had plagued her dreams, intruded her every waking thought. The softness of his lips, his taste, the feel of his hands on her skin. Elena knew she wanted more, but was now the right time? Damon had said it wasn't on the porch, but that was then. Admittedly only an hour earlier, but the conversation had changed things. Elena knew the moment she let go and allowed herself to be with him, she would be in at the deep end as he already consumed her. How much deeper would it get if she accepted what she suspected was the inevitable. They both knew it was going to happen, but it was more of a question of when not if. Was there really any point in waiting any longer? She was only denying herself and Damon.

Life was too short, she decided after a few more moments of contemplation. Therefore Elena decided it was time to be bold and for her to make the first move. She cupped his face with her hand and leaned in to kiss him. He felt and tasted exactly how she remembered. He was perfect. When she pulled away his face was filled with surprise.

"I thought you said I couldn't kiss you." Damon frowned.

"I did." Elena smiled. "But that doesn't mean I cant kiss you."

"Am I sensing a woman who likes to be in charge?" Damon teased.

"Kiss me again and I'll let you find out." Elena whispered, stunned with her own boldness.

She knew Damon wasn't talking about kissing, but in truth neither was she. From what she was reading of the situation, Damon was quite happy, in fact almost encouraging her to lead the way. Let her determine how far to take things. She'd initiated sex with both Matt and Stefan when they were together for the first time. But with Matt it had been fumbles as neither of them really knew what they were doing. Once she'd made the move with Stefan, he'd taken over and had been in charge, which hadn't exactly been adventurous. Stefan wasn't a bad lover, he just wasn't very daring. He'd been a little bit too tender and gentle with her, afraid she'd break. Damon's words suggested he had no such concerns about her durability. Not that he'd hurt her, but he'd let her be the dominant one.

The thought of bringing the big bad Damon Salvatore to his knees and him being under her control to an extent, sent heat pooling to the pit of Elena's stomach. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that although not the most comfortable place in the world to change the nature of the physical part of their relationship and take it further, his car in the open was somewhere which summed Damon up perfectly. And the added danger element of possibly getting caught felt dangerous, an added piece of sexual excitement. Everything about the situation was turning her on. She just needed Damon to agree to it, because she suspected he would want their first time together to be somewhere a little more romantic than the back seat of his car.

To Elena it didn't matter. Which ever way they did it, taking their physical relationship further was just the final step. In almost every sense they were already a couple. He was her best friend, the person who understood her the most. Someone she could laugh and cry with. Including the kiss, they'd crossed every line except one. They weren't strangers, they had nobody to answer to. It was just them, the car and the stars. Just the mere thought of Damon's hands upon her was enough to convince Elena now was the right time. On top of that, they had the most intense sexual attraction towards one another.

Damon tentatively leaned in towards Elena and chastely placed his lips upon hers. However he still wasn't pressing the issue. He still seemed to either not trust Elena's motives or he was intent on letting her take the lead. Elena opened her lips to allow him entrance, but he just pulled away, seemingly confused by Elena's actions. Feeling frustrated by Damon's apparent hesitance, Elena cupped Damon's face in her hands and pulled him towards her, which again was met with no resistance, yet at the same time, there was little reaction. Elena's heart was beating so hard and fast with nerves, she thought it was going to leap out of her chest, but she was determined to show him how she felt, but once she did, she knew there would be no turning back. He had to believe this was real and nothing to do with what Stefan had done to her earlier in the evening. Elena just wanted her kiss to reflect her feelings for the vampire in front of her. This was about her and Damon, it was nothing to do with Stefan.

Elena stroked Damon's cheek with her thumb as she leaned over the stick shift before gently, brushing her lips against his. Once again Damon just sat there, not fully reacting to her kiss, which she found disappointing. Elena desperately wanted him to kiss her back and she'd hoped, after his previous comments, he'd react once she made the first move, but to no avail.

Elena pulled away and searched Damon's face for clues as to what he was thinking. Her only hope was to try again, maybe despite her nervousness, her true feelings for Damon would become apparent to him when she kissed him again. Elena needed to make it clear this was no rebound or friendship kiss, it was the real thing.

Once more she brushed her lips against his, this time however, with a little more conviction, one hand slipped to the back of his neck, and her fingers ran through his hair as she pulled his forehead towards hers so they were touching.

"What are you doing Elena?" Damon asked.

"I was hoping actions would speak louder than words." she told him. "I asked you to kiss me..." she started.

"And I did." Damon replied.

"I didn't mean that type of kiss." Elena said shyly.

"Is this real?" Damon asked, backing off slightly. "Because I'm not going to be some kind of rebound from Stefan after what he did tonight."

Elena smiled, she'd suspected his lack of motive and she was right. "I wouldn't do it if it wasn't real, and you know I seem incapable of lying to you."

"So why now?" Damon asked.

Elena shrugged. "It was when you said to me it was right but not right now. I thought about it and knew you were right. I wanted to kiss you but I knew I shouldn't. But when you walked away, it hurt." she explained. "Stefan and I broke up a long time ago. He left me when he went off with Klaus, and I'm glad he did because it saved you. I accepted that a long time ago. I'd like to say that ever since I've been fighting my feelings for you. But it's not true. Katherine saw the truth, I was already falling in love with you before Stefan left with Klaus. I wasn't ready to accept my feelings for you until the last few days. I was wanting to talk to you about it, then Stefan did what he did. I asked you not to kiss me because I was scared you'd think it was for the wrong reasons.

"So this is all really real?" Damon asked, hope shining in his eyes.

Elena gingerly ran her fingers through his soft raven hair and smiled. "Yes Damon, it's real. My feelings for you are real and they have been for a long time."

"Then show me." he demanded.

Elena pulled Damon towards her with ease. She suspected he was possibly allowing her to be the aggressor and was prepared for whatever she was going to do to prove her feelings for him. Elena took a deep breath before climbing over the stick shift and straddling his waist. Elena then grabbed hold of his face and kissed him. This time it wasn't soft and gentle, this was a statement of intent, she needed to prove to him how desperately she wanted and needed him in every way possible.

This time Damon's delayed response to her kiss was what Elena suspected to be possibly a result of him being shocked by her bold actions, which had managed, for once, to catch him off guard. Initially hewas restrained, unsure, prompting Elena to take further action as she gyrated her hips, causing him to harden beneath his jeans, giving Elena a small sense of satisfaction and sending heat pooling to her stomach. Tentatively Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in tighter.

Once Damon had overcome his shock, their kiss became more confident. Their lips parted and their tongues met for the first time, initially they were simple exploratory sweeps. Elena wrapped her hands around Damon's neck and began to rake her fingers through his hair, pulling him in ever closer, until her breast were flattened up against his chest. All nervousness now gone, Elena became consumed with everything Damon. The car was filled with his clean yet musky scent. Intoxicating and tantalizingly irresistible at the same time. His taste was a mixture of mint, bourbon and something that was entirely Damon. Just kissing him was enough to make her feel lightheaded with lust.

Their tongues continued to explore each others mouths, fighting and dancing together, almost replicating their daily lives. The more they kissed, the more Elena realized kissing alone wasn't going to be enough to satisfy her needs. The sensation caused by the friction created from Elena circling her hips against the ever growing bulge in Damon's jeans, suggested they were both on the same page. Her body seemed to have its own sexual default setting when it came to Damon, which was completely unique and also something she apparently had no control over. It was as if her body already knew his and what he wanted, and she was desperate to find out if she was right. Elena needed to grind her hips against his, she wanted to feel his erection rubbing up against her core, but most of all she had a burning desire to touch every inch of skin on his body with her hands, then taste it with her mouth and tongue. Elena pushed Damon's leather jacket over his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt.

Once she'd done with the buttons, Elena ran her hands down Damon's chest and around his waist, savoring the contact with his soft naked skin. Just the sensation of touching him gave her a dull ache between her legs, her body was letting her know what she needed. Kissing and touching him was no longer enough, she wanted to feel him inside her. To make her point, Elena pulled away from the kiss and unbuckled Damon's belt, pulling it out of his jeans in the hope her actions would make her intentions clear.

Damon frowned when he realized Elena was wanting to take things a little further than just a kiss. "Here?" he asked.

Elena nodded. "It doesn't matter where it is to me. What counts is who it's with. And I don't care as long as it's with you." she whispered nervously.

"It's not exactly top of my list for romantic locations." Damon frowned as Elena pulled his forehead towards hers.

"True." Elena smiled and shrugged. "But it's real, like us. It's also a little bit dangerous." she added with a mischievous smile as Damon initially rolled his eyes at her playfully before pulling her in tight and pressing his lips against hers.

This next kiss was on another planet, one of sexual intent. It combined their desire for one another with fire and passion. Their tongues sweeping and dancing in each others mouths one moment. The next they were fighting for dominance. Their lips sucking and biting, leaving Elena breathless and in desperate need for more. Elena ran her fingers through Damon's hair, tugging it with the desperation of needing to feel all of him. She then began to run her hands Damon's naked upper body. Her fingers exploring the soft skin of his chest, taking in his nipples and the small tufts of hair surrounding them. The soft skin was in contrast to the smooth well defined abs. Her fingers traveled further south until she found his hips and the dark hairs of his treasure trail. Elena slowly traced her fingers along the lines of his hipbone, causing Damon to moan into her mouth until she met the denim of his jeans. Before Elena got the chance to unbutton them, Damon angled his hips to enable him to press his erection directly against her core, increasing the friction, causing her to moan with pleasure, sending her need for him to be inside her spiraling as the dull ache between her legs turned into a gentle throbbing.

Damon interrupted Elena's exploration as he pushed her leather jacket off her shoulders before his fingers found the hem of her top. He slid his hands underneath and ran them up the sides of Elena's body, sending shivers of desire up her spine. Elena lifted her arms as Damon removed her top, before unhooking her bra and pulling it away from her shoulders. His lips and tongue made their way down her neck, stopping off as Damon gently scraped his blunt human teeth on Elena's carotid artery, a gentle reminder of his vampire nature, proving just how dangerous he could be to everyone except her. His way of letting her know she could trust him because of his feelings for her and that he would never physically hurt her. As he continued to make his way down Elena's body, he cupped her behind and lifted her up so she was on her knees and her breasts were practically in his face. He looked up at her for a moment and smirked before taking one in his mouth.

Damon's tongue circled her areola one one breast while his fingers were paying thorough attention to other one. He masterfully lavished his attention to them both, causing them to pebble. One of them by licking, biting and sucking. The other with his hand massaging and his fingers pinching her nipple until Elena was writhing around with pleasure, her fingers raking through his hair as she desperately needed something to hold onto. Satisfied with his handiwork, Damon set about lavishing the same attention to the other breast with his mouth while still working the other with his fingers. Elena began to writhe her hips. She was so turned on she felt her panties dampen with desire. Damon clearly knew as soon as she did as he unfastened her jeans and slipped his hand inside her panties and began to stroke her folds.

Damon's mouth released Elena's breast and he looked up at her in awe. "Holy shit Elena, you're wet." he whispered.

"Your fault." Elena smiled lowering her head she quickly kissed him as an idea popped into her head. "Wait, stop!" she demanded causing Damon to frown with confusion as she moved her hips back, forcing Damon to remove his hands from her panties, as to which his only response was to pout. "It'll be worth it." she grinned as she got off Damon's lap and sat back in the passenger side of the car.

Elena leaned over the stick shift and unzipped Damon's zipper, only to be met by a tented black boxer briefs, housing his very erect member. She ran her hand over the cotton of the fabric causing him to moan softly. Wanting to hear more of his delicious sounding moans, Elena pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down. Damon lifted his hips and kicked off his boots, enabling Elena to quickly divest Damon of the remainder of his clothes revealing his large erect member. Elena took in every inch of him, committing it to memory. This wasn't the first time Elena had seen Damon naked, he'd given her a taste on her eighteenth birthday, although at the time he wasn't fully aroused like he was now. But now Elena was free to look and appreciate how he was even more attractive when naked.

Noticing the pre-cum seeping through the tip, Elena gently grasped the silky soft skin at the base of his shaft in her hand and wiped the fluid around it's swollen head, firstly with her fingers, then her tongue following suit.

"Fuck...Elena." Damon whispered as he stroked her hair.

She firmed up her grip as she began to stroke him, slowly at first, but increasing the pace as she found an easy rhythm. The moans coming from Damon's lips, served only to turn Elena on even further. But it wasn't enough, she wanted to feel him come apart by her hands and mouth. Elena wrapped her lips around Damon's length, causing him to hiss with pleasure. Elena had never indulged in oral sex before. Not by the way of either giving it or being on the receiving end of it. Neither Matt nor Stefan had pressed the issue, therefore Elena had never felt inclined to perform the act. That didn't mean Elena was clueless in what to do. Caroline had already done it and had given Elena and Bonnie a comprehensive education involving a banana and a graphic description in regards to what to do. At the time had grossed her out, but now Elena was suddenly thankful towards her friend. Once upon a time Elena couldn't see how it could be remotely pleasurable for herself, although she knew why a man would enjoy it. However, once she heard Damon's moans of pleasure, the sense of empowerment which came with it sent heat straight to her already throbbing core. She was also surprised by how he tasted. She could only describe it as clean, yet it was also wholly Damon. Especially as his scent surrounded her, which was already turning her on, just affected her further.

Elena took him into her mouth as far as she could by relaxing her gag reflex. She pumped her hand up and down with firm strokes, finding a rhythm, while occasionally using her tongue to lick up his shaft and swirl around the tip, before going down on him once more.

Damon's hands continued to gently stroke Elena's hair. His continuous moans encouraging her, heating Elena's core, forcing her to increase the pace so she could hear more. As soon as she increased the pace of her sucking and pumping, she felt his member getting even harder than before. His moans were getting louder, and she could tell he was close to his release. For further encouragement, Elena took hold of Damon's balls in her free hand and began to massage them. Suddenly his grip on her hair tightened.

"Oh yes...Fuck...Elena...aargh...yes" he cried out as his body went rigid as Elena felt his seed spill down her throat. Elena lift her eyes to momentarily catch his beautiful face scrunching up with a blissful agony as he reached his climax. Being able to watch, feel and hear him come undone, at her hands was such an erotic experience for her, turning her on even more.

When Elena sat up, Damon quickly pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately, but she could detect a loving tenderness too. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers as he stroked her cheeks.

"Back seat. Now!" Damon demanded playfully, his icy blue eyes darkened with lust. Elena didn't need telling twice as she managed to climb into the back seat of Damon's Camaro, only hitting her head on the roof once. Damon quickly followed as Elena lay along the the seat on her back. As soon as she was comfortable, Damon pounced on her like a graceful cat, with a smile that matched one who'd caught the cream. "You're mine!" he growled in such a way it could be interpreted as sexual or dangerous. With Damon Elena suspected it was usually the case his intentions would go either way, however with her it was akin to a declaration of love and lust.

Damon affectionately took each breast in his mouth for a moment, giving it a quick suck before making his way down the rest of Elena's body, peppering kisses all along the way. He stopped as he kissed her stomach just above the waistband of her jeans. "You sure about this?" Damon asked, looking up at her with a mixture of hope and uncertainty in his eyes, which Elena suspected was down to him expecting her to say no.

"Yes!" Elena whispered. "I've never been more sure of wanting anything so much in my entire life." she smiled, to which Damon lifted himself up and gave her a quick peck on the lips before making his way back down to being just above her stomach.

Elena watched on as Damon unbuttoned her jeans to pull them down. She lifted her hips as he also removed her panties, socks and knee high boots along with them.

Damon looked up at her adoringly. "God you're beautiful Elena." he whispered, placing one of her legs over his shoulder and started to kiss the top of her inner thigh, causing Elena to take in a sharp breath and tense up. Like with her giving Damon oral sex earlier, neither Matt nor Stefan had ever put their mouths anywhere near that area of her body and she was a little nervous of what to expect. Caroline had raved on about how amazing it was and how Damon was a master with his tongue, but that didn't do anything to take away Elena's feeling of embarrassment.

Her concerns must have been noticeable as Damon stopped what he was doing and looked up at her narrowing his eyes. "You okay? You've never been pleasured this way before have you?" he guessed, sounding fairly surprised.

"No, I've never done this before." she admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.

Damon smiled an understanding and reassuring smile. "Elena. This is my favorite part of a woman's body, especially you." he whispered. "It is beautiful and I want to worship it in every way possible. I want to make you scream my name with pleasure, which trust me is a huge turn on." he said with a soft velvety voice she'd never heard him use before. "I just need you to relax so you can enjoy it." he added.

Elena knew he was only trying to put her at ease, but his soothing words had worked. "Okay." Elena nodded with a small smile.

"You'll enjoy this a lot, I promise." he looked up at her earnestly allowing her to believe him.

Elena allowed her body to relax into the leather of the back seat of the Camaro as once more Damon lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and began to kiss the inside of her thigh, making his way up and closer to her core. Feeling his warm breath so close to her most intimate parts sent a wave of heat pooling to the pit of her stomach, her body automatically reacting to what it wanted. His mouth on her. However Damon wasn't ready to comply with her wishes as he turned his attention to the other thigh and repeated the same actions.

By the time Damon had reached the juncture of her thighs once more, Elena was panting with need. All traces of nervousness gone. Her body was humming in anticipation of Damon taking her to a place of ecstasy. Initially Damon stroked her folds with his fingers, drawing an imaginary line from her core to her clit. His warm tongue followed suit. Elena bucked her hips with the shock of the overwhelmingly delicious sensation of his mouth on her.

"God you taste good." Damon murmured as he parted her labia allowing him better access before blowing into the entrance of her core, his tongue followed suit, slowly circling it before thrusting his tongue inside her.

Elena began to moan with pleasure as Damon's hot wet tongue thrust in and out of her core. To fill her senses even more, he massaged her nub with his thumb at the same time. The feeling of lava burning inside her pooled into the pit of Elena's stomach as his tongue increased in pace, thus heightening the throbbing in her core. He was building her up to what she thought was going to be an explosive orgasm.

Suddenly Damon's mouth stopped working her core. Instead he licked and sucked on her folds as his mouth made its way up to her nub, which he took in his mouth and began suck on. He then gently inserted two fingers inside her and slowly at first, began pump in and out of her, all the while his mouth paid close attention to her clit. Elena gripped hold of Damon's hair with both hands, needing something to hold on to as there was nothing else within reach.

Elena knew she was about to fall over the precipice of pleasure. The heat building up in her core, was so intense she was already feeling lightheaded with pleasure. This combined with the throbbing sensation between her legs meant her core was starting to pulsate with the onset of white hot contractions from what could only be expected to come from a very powerful orgasm. Damon must have recognized the signs as he inserted a third finger and increased the pace of his thrusting hand. Finally the spasms in her core exploded, as sensations sent Elena spiraling into orbit, the orgasm was ripping through her body with wave after wave of pleasure, unlike any other she'd experienced before. It seemed, this time her orgasm, instead of being concentrated on her core, it was attacking her entire body as the spasms seemed to go on for an eternity.

"Oh my god...Yes Damon...Yes...Aargh!" Elena cried out arching her back. She pulled Damon's head in closer, needing more contact even though she was becoming over sensitive. Her body went rigid as Damon stopped what he was doing and Elena released her grip on his head, allowing him to watch her climax, just as she'd watched his when she'd given him pleasure only a few short minutes earlier.

Finally Elena's breathing more or less resumed it's normal rhythm. Satisfied her orgasm was over Damon began to crawl up Elena's body.

"Was I right, did you enjoy it?" he asked, a smirk creeping up around the edges of his mouth.

"That was amazing." Elena sighed, not yet capable of thinking of anything witty to give back as a retort.

It was probably a good job she didn't try and say something funny, as it appeared Damon was experiencing some difficulty get back up to her. To move, he was having to use the back rest of the rear seats and the back of the drivers seat. He managed to push himself up while Elena took his once again, fully erect member in her hand and stroked it, just to make sure he was ready for her. She raised her hips and guided his shaft along her folds, using her juices as a lubricant, hoping him entering her would offer less resistance considering his size. Damon moaned and rolled his eyes into the back of his head, clearly enjoying what she was doing.

After Elena had decided they were both ready, she positioned him at her entrance before nodding, her signal for him to push. Slowly Damon pressed his hips closer to hers, his shaft gradually filling her, stretching her, heating her core, which had reawakened and was ready for him. Elena could tell Damon was being extra careful and holding back so that he didn't hurt her, which he wasn't. If anything he was a prefect fit. Their bodies molding together as one.

Once Damon was inside, her pulled out gently and pushed in once again, this time with a little more force. Elena pushed her hips up to meet his, deepening the penetration, and creating a small amount of friction between their bodies as his pelvis brushed against Elena's nub. Damon bent down and kissed her as they simultaneously moved once more. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and pulled him in. However, this unfortunately didn't have the desired effect.

Damon's hand slipped on the leather from the back of the drivers seat. His body came crashing down on hers, almost wrecking the moment.

"Fuck!" Damon swore as Elena burst into fits of giggles. "What?" he asked turning to look at her before pushing himself back up.

"This is not the most practical position." Elena laughed.

"You don't say." Damon replied sarcastically.

"Get up and sit back. I'll go on top." Elena instructed as Damon pulled out of her.

Elena moved her legs to allow Damon to sit on the back seat. Once she was satisfied with how he was sat, she climbed over Damon's hips, making sure she didn't hit her head on the roof as she took hold of Damon's shaft and positioned it at her entrance. Slowly inserting him and guiding herself down his thick length, she felt the fullness which only Damon seemed able to give her, once more. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's shoulders, enabling her hand to grasp hold of the hair in the nape of his neck to give her some purchase for when the inevitable moment of bliss arrived, which Elena was sure wasn't too far away. Damon cupped the cheeks of her behind to help guide her and prevent her from tiring as the position would likely be a strenuous effort from her perspective considering their cramped surroundings, although this wasn't something that would have deterred Elena if he couldn't. However the bonus of his vampire strength and stamina, of which Damon had aplenty, was extremely useful in these circumstances.

Damon lifted her up and moved her back down, thrusting himself inside her while Elena circled her hips. During their movements, their kisses were intermittent. The affectionately tugged and nipped at each others lips, their tongues plunging deeper into the mouths of one another. The combination of kisses and rhythmic thrusting could only be described as intense. Especially as the began to find a rhythm to extract the most pleasure from their actions. The angle the were sat in allowed Damon's pelvis to come into contact with Elena's folds every time they moved, providing a delicious friction and building up the momentum towards another climax.

The windows of the car were now completely steamed up, offering them some degree of privacy. The semblance of heat was also matched by their bodies which were as slick with sweat as the inside of Elena's core, and just as hot. Damon moved his large hands slightly, one more to the front and the other further round her back, using one hand to cup the majority of her behind. With his hand at the front, he began to use his thumb to massage Elena's clit. A sure fire way of telling her he was once again close to his release and was determined to ensure she came at the same time as him.

Even if Damon hadn't signaled his desire with his actions, their pants and moans in between kisses was enough to suggest they were both close to falling over the precipice of bliss. His thumb once again was working it's magic. Heat flooded Elena's body, she felt her juices slickening Damon's shaft, allowing for easier movement to help them both reach their climax simultaneously.

When the moment finally arrived for Elena, there was no disappointment like she'd experienced in the past with Matt and Stefan. In her time of innocence before Matt, she'd had expectations of what being one and reaching her climax would be like with the person you loved. Although she'd had orgasms with both Matt and Stefan, neither had lived up to expectations. With Damon however it was different, but Elena now knew why. Hers and Damon's feelings for each other could only be described as very intense. Yet it wasn't infatuation, it was that of two soulmates finally finding one another. They were pre-destined to be together, therefore their bodies were perfectly made for one another. Primed not only to love each other for all eternity, (which in their case was indeed a possibility) but to be able to give each other the ultimate sexual satisfaction. For either of them, no other lover would have previously come close, nor could anyone else in the future.

Elena wasn't sure how much more her body was able to take. The non-stop pleasure Damon was able to give her was now becoming borderline painful, if she didn't find her release once more, she was going to be in agony, and she knew her body wouldn't cope with a fourth orgasm. Damon changed the angle of his hips and began to increase the pace of his thrusting while his thumb found her nub and her began to massage it, taking Elena's breath away. This time however, Elena new something was different, the look on Damon's face had changed and she knew he was close to his release, so she decided to help him along the way.

"Oh my god Damon...I want you to come inside of me." she cried. "Please..." she begged. "Yes...yes...yes..." Elena screamed as the white hot spasms of her orgasm sent her core burning and pulsating around Damon's shaft. Elena's thighs tightened around Damon's hips trying to pull him deeper inside of her. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into Damon's chest before her body went rigid as wave upon wave of her orgasm rocked throughout her whole body.

Elena's climax triggered Damon to his release. Her contractions milking his shaft to his own climax. As soon as she felt Damon shudder, Elena managed to train her eyes on his face, despite the continuous wave of her own orgasm. She didn't want to miss watching the first time he came inside her.

"Oh...Fuck...Elena...Yes...aargh." he cried, scrunching his face and thrusting his hips up deep into Elena's core, as she felt his warm seed spill inside her womb. In that moment he looked stunning, he was completely hers while their bodies were still merged together, clinging to one another in one hot sweaty beautiful mess as if their world would end if they let go.

Elena's momentarily rested her head on Damon's shoulder before she climbed off his softening member and sat next to him in the back seat, her head in his chest with his arms wrapped around her. She could hear the slow thumping of his vampire heart, in contrast to hers which was still racing like a freight train from their exhausting activities.

"You were right." Damon whispered.

"About what?" Elena asked.

"That our first time, being here is perfect." he said. "Can you believe it's the first time I've ever had sex in my car?"

"You've never had sex in a car before?" Elena raised her head and looked at Damon in shock.

"No. Of course I have." Damon laughed. "I just never brought a girl home to my car. Didn't want her to get jealous." he added, a small smile appearing on his face. "But being the only woman who's ever driven her, I think she'll approve." he winked.

Elena tapped Damon on the arm and smiled, before resting her head back on his naked chest. Damon lay his leather jacket over her so she didn't get cold while he had his other arm wrapped around her. Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was cocooned in Damon's masculine scent and it was glorious. It was also making her sleepy.

"I love you Damon." Elena mumbled before she succumbed to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself back in her own bed. Initially Elena was confused, had she really slept with Damon and he'd brought her home? Or had it been another one of her sexual dreams about him. As her mind cleared from it's sleepy haze, Elena began to recollect saying goodbye to Damon and walking into the house before getting ready for bed. Much to Elena's relief and disappointment, it had been another one of her dreams about him. This one however, had felt more real than the others. She suspected it must have been as a result of the trauma which Stefan had put her through the night before.

Sighing with frustration, Elena bent down and retrieved her Damon dream diary from under the loose floorboard under her bed, along with the pen to go with it and started to write. _Dear Diary..._

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **Please like, follow review. It helps motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	19. All My Insecurities

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _It's official, I HATE REBEKAH MIKAELSON! And right now, I'm really really mad at Damon!_

 _DAMON SLEPT WITH REBEKAH!_

 _Deep breaths, I know he did it to get back at me, despite what he says. He said it was nothing to do with me. I say bullshit! It had everything to do with me (or I hope it did). I admit I hope it is to do with me and not because I've left it too late and he's fallen for Rebekah (despite him being in favor of her dying). I say leaving it too late, but I don't know what too late is for yet. I just need more time._

 _It's not like I want to date him. He didn't cheat on me. But it felt like he had. It was horrible. I've never been so jealous in my life. I never got jealous of Stefan or Matt being around other women. But with Damon I do. I remember wanting to scratch Andie's eyes out. Now I feel guilty for that. At least she was genuinely interested in having a relationship with Damon and it wasn't for any vindictive reason._

 _Now I'm not saying the reason Rebekah slept with Damon was purely for vindictive reasons. You don't need one of those for an excuse to want to spend the night with Damon. He's oozes sex appeal, and he knows it._

 _I just don't understand why I get so jealous when Damon is around other women. I love Stefan. I can't love them both. My feelings for Damon are very different from what they are for Stefan. He just consumes me. I keep thinking it's just some stupid teenage crush. It can't be anything more than that because there's no way you can love two people at the same time. I know I care about him as a friend. And yes he is the sexiest man or vampire alive. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. It's lustful feelings towards a really hot friend who happens to be my ex-boyfriends brother._

 _Speaking of ex-boyfriend, Stefan is becoming more like his old self. He says he doesn't have feelings for me but I can see the hurt in his eyes. I still love him, even after everything he's done. Or at least I think I do. This is why I know that my feelings for Damon must be an infatuation. I mean how could I get into a relationship with Damon? We'd constantly fight and argue. Admittedly I like the idea of being free to do that with Damon. I wouldn't have to mind my tongue or try to be perfect with him. But it comes with a price, a high one, because he's too volatile. Every time something doesn't go right, he does something stupid, like sleep with Rebekah. I don't need that to worry about right now. I mean, how could I trust him after he did what he did with her?_

 _My friends would hate me. Stefan would hate us both, and that's not fair on either one of them._

 _If Stefan comes around, everyone will expect me to go back to him, including my friends and probably Damon himself. I'm not ready to make that decision yet, in fact I don't think I'll ever be truly ready. If I go back to Stefan I will always wonder 'what would or could have been' with Damon. I am now beginning to understand Katherine. In fact I'm becoming a version of her, something I'd promised myself I never would._

 _God damn you Damon for being so adorable when the mask is dropped!_

 _I just keep thinking if only I could have just one night with Damon. So that we can be free and real together, but it could never be more than that. No matter what we feel for each other, a relationship with each other is not a possibility._

 _Anyway, that brings me round to my dream. This is the closest I'm going to get to experiencing anything other than that sweet kiss we shared on the porch a couple of weeks ago. It's my only comfort. It's a good job nobody will ever read this diary. If Stefan or Damon found out, I think I'd die with embarrassment, and Stefan would never speak to me again. Especially the dream I had when I was marrying Damon. Stefan and I have never even discussed having a future together._

 _So the dream. This time it was triggered by me being jealous of Rebekah sleeping with Damon. I guess that's no surprise. I know that deep down I wish it had been me in his bed and not her._

 _If I do end up letting him go, he's going to look to date other women. Even if Stefan and I are back together, how will I cope seeing him with another woman, knowing that they've slept together? I'm so confused. My heart and head don't agree with what I want._

 _I just hope I can delay the inevitable until I'm more certain about what to do._

 _E_

… _.the previous night's dream_

Elena woke with a deep sense of guilt and regret for multiple reasons. In fact she'd hardly slept at all. She tossed and turned for about half an hour, trying to get back to sleep, but to no avail. Elena had too much on her mind, because for the first time in a long time, she knew she'd made a monumental mistake, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone else but herself.

Firstly she'd practically thrown herself at Stefan, including him in her plans to get to Esther, which he'd gone along with. She'd mistaken his help for him wanting to get back with her, which it appeared might have been a very wrong assumption on her part, for which Elena couldn't work out who she was more angry with, Stefan or herself.

Secondly she wasn't happy with going along with Esther's plan. It had seemed like a good idea until she'd reflected back upon it when she'd left the company of the Original witch. She'd seen Elijah and blatantly lied to his face when she told him the purpose of the meeting was for his mother to apologize for trying to kill her. She wished she'd have told him the truth and he wouldn't have drank the champagne, but it was too late and she'd doomed him. Elena didn't think for one minute Elijah deserved this fate. She wasn't too bothered about the rest of the Original family, especially Klaus and Rebekah. Elena was fine with Esther trying to take them out, however she wanted to spare Elijah, therefore because they were linked, she needed to find a way to stop his mother from killing them all.

Finally and most importantly she was upset with her own treatment of Damon. For the past six months he'd been her rock. They'd grown close, although she knew perfectly well he was in love with her. Last night Elena had had Stefan snap his neck so she could go behind his back and plot to kill Klaus with Esther. For that she suspected Damon would forgive her when he found out the results. But what had happened next was something she was not proud of.

Damon had told her not to go to Esther because he loved her and she'd thrown his feeling back in his face. Or that was how it appeared when she'd said "Maybe that's the problem." Damon had taken it the wrong way when she meant he was letting his humanity get in the way, instead it sounded like him loving her was something she didn't want. And yes she was confused, but she didn't want Damon to think she'd used him until Stefan was back on the scene.

After she'd uttered those fateful words to Damon, he'd disappeared to help look for Matt, not wanting to listen to her trying to reason with him. The next thing she knew was he'd tried to kill Kol, one of the Original family. He'd stormed off into the night to get up to god knows what, because if there was one thing Elena knew about Damon, was that he would do something monumentally stupid by lashing out. She just hoped there hadn't been an innocent bystander in the way and it had only been him and a couple of bottles of bourbon.

Elena had tried calling Damon numerous times after she gotten home, but her calls had just gone straight through to his voicemail, confirming her worst fears. She dreaded what she was going to face when she found out what he'd done. If only she'd used her words more carefully. Deciding to start with the easier brother, Elena picked up her phone from her nightstand and dialed Stefan's number, however it just kept ringing. As Elena got up and walked over to her window seat, the call went through to Stefan's voicemail.

"Stefan, hey, umm...it's me. I really have to talk to you. Please call me back." Elena sighed, leaving the message before hanging up. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the speed dial for Damon, expecting it to do the same. However to Elena's surprise he picked up.

"What?" Damon asked haughtily.

"Hey, I- I called you ten times last night. We need to talk." Elena said, nerves slightly creeping into her voice.

"Sorry, I've been busy." Damon told her with the voice Elena had been dreading. He clearly had been up to something, lashing out at what she'd said. This gave Elena resolve as she now had an excuse to be annoyed back at Damon.

"If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it." Elena told him forcefully.

"Oh, I'm over it." Damon replied in a way which almost broke her heart before hanging up on her. Was he over her? Had she completely ruined everything with Damon over the possibility of getting back with Stefan? Frustrated, Elena grabbed some clothes from her closet. She quickly showered and got ready before heading over to the boarding house to talk to Damon, if he was there.

Fifteen minutes later, Elena arrived at the boarding house. She got out of the car and headed towards the door, but before she could knock, it opened to reveal partially dressed Damon, who was only wearing his tuxedo pants from the previous night. Stood next to him was the woman who'd been keeping him, as he called it, busy all night, while he'd been ignoring her calls.

Rebekah Mikaelson stood there in the green dress she'd worn to the previous night's ball. Damon was clearly not expecting Elena to turn up so soon as he had the look of a child who'd been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Rebekah on the other hand looked like the cat who'd got the cream. It didn't take a genius to work out what they'd been up to the previous night. Rebekah took a look at Elena and slowly walked out of the house with a victorious swagger, clearly aware she'd got one up on Elena. Damon just stood there, his mouth open, not knowing what to say. Finally Elena broke the silence.

"Are you going to let me in?" she snapped as Damon stood to one side and Elena walked in, still trying to get her head around what she'd just witnessed.

"I'll just go quickly shower and change." Damon winced as he vamp-sped upstairs leaving Elena all alone.

Elena wandered into the parlor to take in what she'd just seen. Anger didn't cover it. She was hurt. In fact it was the worst thing he could have done to hurt her. Elena had been around when Damon had had other women, Andie, Rose etc... and even though they shouldn't have at the time, they'd hurt and she'd been jealous, even though she was still with Stefan at the time. But this was on another level of hurt. Rebekah had tried to kill Elena only a couple of days ago. The Original sister was Elena's arch enemy. In one swoop, Damon had managed to break Elena's heart into a million pieces. He was the master of revenge. Elena just hoped she'd gotten Damon's part of it wrong and he was more innocent than it looked.

Damon returned five minutes later, smelling freshly showered. He was now wearing jeans and was in the process of buttoning up a shirt on as he came down to the parlor to meet her.

"Did you stop taking your vervain?" Elena asked, knowing it was a long shot.

"You think Rebekah had to compel me?" Damon chuckled.

"What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago." Elena demanded, feeling hurt by Damon's attitude.

"Can we just move pass that, Elena?" Damon said nonchalantly as he walked past her and over to the wet bar.

"So is that how it's going to be now?" Elena asked, swallowing away the tears. "I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?"

Damon poured himself a drink before replying. "Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you." he said holding up his glass before downing the contents.

"Bullshit!" Elena swore folding her arms. "Then what did it have to do with?" she asked.

"I thought you were busy with Stefan last night." Damon said sarcastically.

"Don't try changing the subject Damon. Stefan took me home, that's all." Elena told him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Fine, I was pissed off and decided to let off some steam." he said downing a glass of whiskey. "Happy now?" Damon asked.

"No!" Elena shouted.

"It has nothing to do with you." Damon shouted back as he refilled his glass.

"It has everything to do with me." Elena snarled. "It was Rebekah. You slept with Rebekah to hurt me." tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Elena." Damon lowered his voice. "Firstly I'm not your boyfriend. That dubious honor seems to be heading back my brother's way. That makes me single. Which means I can sleep with any woman I want, when I want. Which by my math means I'm not cheating on anyone, although you'd think I was with this conversation." he carried on, his voice slowly rising once more. "Secondly Rebekah was more than willing to oblige..." he started.

"Oh I bet she was." Elena huffed.

"And thirdly, you asked Stefan to snap my neck last night." Damon started to pour himself a third glass of whiskey. "I was pissed off, wound up and needed some way of releasing my anger. Surely it's a better way than me attacking an innocent bystander." he raised his glass and smiled to Elena before taking a swig.

"I had no choice." Elena unfolded her arms and walked over to the fireplace. "I needed to see Esther to find out what she was up to." she told him.

"And? Is she going to enter the Mystic Falls mommy of the year competition?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly." Elena decided to tell Damon what happened at her meeting with Esther. "You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them." she explained.

"Well, that's great!" Damon grinned. "Klaus will finally be dead. We win." he narrowed his eyes at the expression of horror on Elena's face. "Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?" he stuck out his bottom lip sarcastically.

"Uh, because to kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah." Elena explained. "And he doesn't deserve this!"

"I'm supposed to care about Elijah?" Damon frowned.

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah? " Elena asked sarcastically.

"Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you." Damon sighed. "It's a win-win. And no I don't care about Rebekah, it was just sex." he added.

"So that's all it is to you, just meaningless sex." Elena rolled her eyes.

"With Rebekah, yes." Damon rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business." he sighed shaking his head and pouring himself another drink.

Elena stormed over to Damon and stood in front of him, eyes blazing. "And what's this?" she asked pointing to Damon's glass. "Are you planning to get drunk all day?"

"I don't get why you're so pissed. If you must know haven't I had breakfast yet." Damon told her. "Anyway, what is it with the twenty questions? Why don't you just tootle along back to Stefan?" he asked, raising his arm as his hands mimicked a a pair of legs walking away. "It's not like you're PMS or something." he added raising his nose to the air before Elena slapped him hard across the face. "Oww!" he complained rubbing his cheek.

"Don't act like it hurts." Elena folded her arms, her face still flushed from embarrassment at Damon's comments regarding knowing about her menstrual cycle.

"Seriously Elena, I just don't get why you're so pissed with me." he sighed. "You and Stefan will get back together, because it will always be Stefan." Damon started. "And I will go back to having meaningless sex and the earth will be back on its axis." he sighed shaking his head. "I really don't get why you even care what I do." his added quietly as his eyes dropped.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Elena screamed out before gasping and slapping her hand across her mouth in horror as she realized what she just admitted.

Damon blinked his eyes in surprise at Elena's bold statement. "Oh." he said. "That explains it."

"'Oh!' Is that all you can say?" Elena asked, her voice full of disappointment at his reaction.

Damon took a deep breath. "I need something stronger than whiskey." he frowned. "I'm getting a blood bag. Just...don't go anywhere." he added as he vamp-sped to the basement to get himself some blood while Elena waited in the parlor.

Deciding she was getting hot from embarrassment at what she'd revealed, against her better judgment Elena removed her scarf and coat. All she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and take away what she'd just told Damon. Not because she didn't mean it, because deep down she knew she did. The problem was Elena didn't want to tell anyone because she wasn't sure what to do about it. Right at this moment, part of her just wanted to run, but it was too late. She had to face the music. Damon was going to ask questions and demand answers she wasn't sure she was ready to give.

A few minutes later Damon returned to the parlor with two steaming mugs, he held one out to her.

"Coffee?" he asked as Elena simply nodded and took it from him before sitting down on the couch and sipping it. Damon put his on the wet bar and he lit the fire, then sat down on the couch opposite Elena before he said anything. "You're not going to shout at me now are you?" he asked, his voice was deadly serious.

"No." Elena replied in a small voice as she stared into her coffee, unable to look at the vampire in front of her.

Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes. Damon had declared his feelings a long time ago when he was bitten by the werewolf. Even though she'd known for some time he was in love with her, Elena wasn't aware when the exact moment was when she started to fall in love with him. She knew it was after he killed Jeremy, but he'd just crept up on her. Even Rose had mentioned it when she was dying. It was a conversation Elena had never shared with anyone, although at the time she was convinced Rose was just being affected by the werewolf bite, Elena now knew Rose had spotted the obvious signs she was falling in love with Damon before Elena herself had.

Damon was the one to finally break the deafening silence. "How long?" he asked the question Elena had been dreading. "Before or after Stefan left to go with Klaus?"

"I don't know the exact time." Elena told him. "But my feelings for you were stronger than they should have been when Stefan left to go with Klaus." she admitted.

"So Katherine wasn't wrong." Damon surmised.

"She wasn't the first one to say those words." Elena said quietly. "Rose said exactly the same thing."

"And you never cared to share this with me or anyone else?" he asked.

"Caroline suspects, and so did Stefan when he was my bodyguard." Elena told him as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"And what about Stefan?" he asked. "How does he fit into the big picture? We've spent all summer trying to get him back so you can be with him."

"I don't know." Elena swallowed, putting her mug of coffee on the table next to the couch. She stood up and turned to look at the fire.

"I'm guessing you thought if you tried to ignore it, it might go away and once Stefan was back to munching on bunnies, everything would change, nobody would be any wiser. You and Stefan would have your epic love back, because it would always be Stefan and the world would be full of unicorns and rainbows." he said, his voice rising slightly.

Tears formed in Elena's eyes. Damon knew and understood her too well.

"I didn't want you to get hurt if Stefan and I got back together." she replied, trying to hide the wobble of her voice.

"And what about Stefan's feelings?" Damon asked. "Did you really things would go back to the way they were before Stefan left?" he said. Elena just nodded in reply. "Well I'm sorry to tell you but things with you and Stefan wouldn't be the same. Especially if Stefan suspected you had feelings for me, which would explain his recent behavior. Would I have ever found out? From you? From Stefan or just some random stranger who also happened to know, seeing as I'm the only person who wasn't aware."

"I don't know." Elena said sheepishly, tears silently falling.

"I'm guessing that you would never have told me, because despite your feelings, you couldn't bear the thought of me and you taking things further." he argued as she heard him get up and pour himself a drink at the wet bar.

"It's not that Damon." Elena pleaded, still not able to look at him.

"Then what is it?" he asked, his voice getting louder.

"You do things. You spiral." Elena argued as she finally turned to face him. "I mean look at last night, you tried kill Kol at their party." she snapped.

"For your information, he was trying to kill the quarterback. I was saving his life. But no, judge first, find out the truth later because it's Damon and he never does the right thing. Go back to Stefan and be all judgy about me with him. You're a perfect match." he snapped downing the glass of whiskey in one.

"Damon!" Elena begged as she walked over to Damon and her hand on his arm. "Please, how was I supposed to know?" she asked.

Damon shrugged her hand off him. "A few weeks ago you'd have asked me why I did it instead of jumping to conclusions. But five minutes with Saint Stefan and you change. You don't love me Elena. It was a rebound thing. Go back to Stefan, remember the guy who it will always be." he spat turning away from Elena.

"You don't get it do you?" Elena cried. "I'm scared Damon. My feelings for you scare the hell out of me. I'm only eighteen. I thought what I had with Stefan was going to be forever, be perfect. But my feelings for you, they're too intense. I know if I go there with you, I'll just fall even deeper. If anything happens, I don't know if I'd be able to survive losing you." Elena began to cry once more.

"You survived Stefan leaving." Damon's voice softened.

"It's not the same." Elena sniffed. "My feelings for you are completely different. They scare me." she whispered.

"What makes you think you'd lose me?" Damon turned around and looked at Elena, his eyes had softened.

"You slept with Rebekah." Elena sobbed. "What if I wasn't enough? Would you go running into another woman's bed when things went wrong or if we got into an argument?" she hiccuped prompting Damon to laugh. "What?" she asked.

"You really think I'd cheat on you?" Damon asked. "You clearly don't know me very well do you?" he said softly as Elena's face dropped, tears steaming down her cheeks. She knew she'd lost him. She'd said all the wrong things, confirmed she only believed the worst in him.

"I'm no better than Katherine." Elena wept as Damon lifted her chin.

"You're nothing like her." Damon whispered. "She toyed with us both for her own amusement. You're trying to protect us."

"Well I'm doing a fucking lousy job at it." Elena swore much to Damon's surprise and prompting him to suppress a laugh.

"Why Miss Gilbert, I don't think I've ever heard you curse before. Wash our mouth out." he joked, as Elena tried to smile. "Look, if you want we can pretend this conversation never happened, you go back to Stefan and try and work things out between you." Damon suggested.

"There you again being all selfless." Elena sniffed. "It's one of the reasons I love you." she raised her eyes to his. "I can't forget about this. And I know you won't be able to either, even though you'll pretend like it didn't happen."

"So what do we do?" Damon frowned.

"Maybe we could try and see if love can conquer all." Elena whispered hopefully as she cupped his face and stroked his cheek.

Damon thought about it for a moment and raised his hand to cover hers. "You do know we'll argue, just like we did just now." he warned her as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Elena's ear.

"I know." Elena nodded, a small smile appeared on her lips as hope had begun to take hold. It looked like she hadn't ruined her chances with Damon after all, even if she was terrified of a future with him. "Hopefully not about the same thing though."

"It's not going to be all sweetness and light, like with Stefan." he said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Elena whispered. "Damon, I love you. The person you are, the person you are with me." she insisted.

"Your friends won't approve, especially Caroline." he warned her.

"They'll come round eventually." Elena smiled, tears still streaming as she knew Damon was just making sure she knew what she was getting herself in for.

"Why are you crying Elena?" Damon asked, a frown of concern etched all over his face as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I don't know." she said, wanting to bury her head in Damon's chest, but still unsure whether he was going to reject her or not.

Elena looked up at him through her eyelashes, his face was full of tenderness. Damon lowered his head and brushed his lips up against hers. Elena felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders just by the tenderness. Not prepared to let him go, Elena pulled him to her and returned the kiss, however hers was full of desperation for contact with him, even if it was just a small amount.

Damon broke the kiss and pulled back his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Please tell me this is real." Damon whispered.

"It's more than real." Elena smiled, realizing Damon was just as scared as she was.

To ease his worries Elena leaned up to kiss him once more. Her hands reached to the top of his shirt which was still unbuttoned. She slid one hand under the collar and around his neck, while the other remained flat to his chest. Ever since she'd first seen his naked torso on the day of the bachelor auction, which seemed like an eternity ago, Elena had longed to touch his smooth skin. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and pulled her in tight to him. Initially the kiss started off chaste, similar to the time they kissed on the porch, however chaste didn't last long as they both became absorbed in one another.

Once Elena touched Damon's chest, she couldn't help herself. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own and began to roam of their own accord. All the while their kiss became more passionate. Their lips parted, allowing one another to explore and taste each other. Elena noted Damon tasted of mint and whiskey mixed with a unique taste which reminded Elena of his delicious, intoxicating scent. The one she'd never be able to get enough of. Now she knew he didn't just smell that way, he tasted as good and Elena wanted more.

Their tongues swept through each others mouths before meeting to dance and entwine. All the while Elena's hands explored Damon's chest even further. Every time she found a button obstructing her voyage of discovery, she quickly unfastened to. Damon moaned into her mouth her hands examined his naked flesh. Firstly around his collar bone, then making her way down the smooth, soft skin. Once she reached his nipples, she could feel the tufts of hair surrounding them, triggering a memory of the dark hair of his treasure trail. The thought sent heat into the pit of her stomach, turning her on immensely.

Damon's hands were roaming up and down Elena's back, his hand slid under her top. Their bodies molded together as their kiss became fiery. Elena hadn't set out for things to go this far so quickly, and she surmised Damon hadn't either. Their feelings for each other weren't based upon sexual attraction, even though they had chemistry which ran off the scale. But as soon as they started Elena couldn't stop, and it appeared neither could Damon. She needed all of him, as he was consuming her and she didn't have any idea of how she was going to be able to stop until he was inside her. To compound matters Elena could feel a bulge in Damon's jeans, which was enough to tell her Damon wanted her as much as she wanted him.

They simultaneously broke away from the kiss to allow Elena to breathe, however after one short breath, her her hands opened up the top of the shirt and her lips brushed against his collar bone.

"Uh...Elena..." Damon moaned. "You keep doing that and I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Who said I want either of us to stop?" she murmured as she undid the last button on Damon's shirt. Elena's hands moved up Damon's chest until she found his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

"You want to take this all the way?" Damon whispered into Elena's ear as Elena threw his shirt on the floor.

Elena pressed her hips against his. "Yes!" she replied, her voice barely audible to human ears, but perfectly loud enough for Damon's vampiric hearing. "That's if you're ready to." she added looking up at him through her eyelashes, a wicked smile on her face.

"I'm whipped already." Damon smirked as he bent is head to kiss her, running his fingers through her hair and down her back. "Maybe we should head upstairs, don't want any pesky Originals walking in and getting a free show." he said as he slowly walked backwards, pulling Elena with him, continuously kissing her.

"Not sure if we'll make it that far." Elena managed to say in between kisses as they walked up the parlor steps into the hallway.

Damon lifted Elena onto the console table, almost knocking the lamp. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's hips, pulling him in towards her. The ever growing erection beneath his black jeans brushing up against Elena's denim clad core, causing Elena's breath to hitch at the sensation. Damon's mere presence was enough to turn Elena on, his hands and lips on her, combined with the feeling of his desire for her was having a knock on effect, making her need him even more.

"Damon." Elena moaned his name, almost in prayer, as Damon ghosted his fingers down the side of her body before finding the hem of her top and pulling it up and over her head.

Under normal circumstances Elena would have laughed to hide her embarrassment at the sight of her hair, however she didn't care and she knew Damon didn't. In fact she suspected Damon would approve because of the reason why her hair was such a mess, he'd probably just find it sexy.

As soon as Damon had divested Elena of her top, he cupped her black lace covered breast, stroking it gently, his thumb purposefully sweeping her nipple, causing it to pebble. His mouth made its way to Elena's earlobe, sucking on it, which tickled but was extremely sensual at the same time. He moved his mouth down Elena's neck, his lips peppering kisses down the side. Damon's tongue made its way back up to just below Elena's ear as he gently nipped his way back down, scraping his blunt teeth against her carotid artery, reminding her of what he was and just how dangerous he could really be, albeit not with her. With Elena he was the gentlest creature on the planet, unless she didn't want him to be. And for that she knew she only had to tell him.

Wanting to have a semblance of being in charge, Elena pushed Damon away from her and jumped off the console table before pushing him backwards and up against the wall. Damon offered no resistance, the expression on his face was one of bemusement, awaiting Elena's next move. She pinned him up against the wall and kissed him passionately, which he returned with a fervor.

Elena's hands made their way down Damon's chest as her lips followed. Firstly his collar bone, down to his nipples, to which she flicked with her tongue. She looked up him through her eyelashes to see his reaction. His arms were pressed up against the wall in mock surrender. He was allowing Elena to overpower him, for what reason Elena had no idea, but she didn't care. She'd finally freed herself to be with him which had seemingly unleashed a monster inside her.

Ever since the Miss Mystic Falls pageant she'd been sexually attracted to Damon, and that had been pent up ever since, growing more and more as she got to know him better. Damon had only made this worse when she got to know the man beneath the image of the monster he portrayed only to find he was as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. Which was saying something considering just how stunning looking he was. Elena wanted to examine every inch of his flesh to check he was really real. Because with his raven hair against his alabaster skin and icy blue eyes, he had an almost ethereal look about him.

Over time Elena had discovered what others usually missed. His surface beauty was only a small part of the picture. Dig deeper and you would find a man who was troubled and insecure. A lost boy wanting someone to see him and love him, because once he found the woman who truly saw him, she wouldn't be able to help herself from falling in love with him.

Loving him would be the easiest thing in the world, because although he didn't believe her deserved to be loved, it was a narrative he'd built around himself as a defense mechanism to cope with rejection, something he'd obviously had a lot of experience of, although he'd never told Elena, she could sense it. Elena could tell something had happened to him which had traumatized him at some point in his life. She suspected it might have been when he'd been a soldier in a war he didn't believe in, fighting for his father's approval, which instead just gained him even more disdain.

Although Elena couldn't comprehend the relationship problems with his father, trauma was something she was deeply familiar with, even if it was for a different reason. Elena knew just how much it affected a persons behavior. All of these things combined had created the monster, but underneath was still the misunderstood man, who could be gentle and kind. He was passionate beyond belief, which was something else Elena spotted they had in common. He loved until it consumed him, just like she did and suspected she might already feel that way for Damon. She'd certainly never wanted to be with Stefan like she did with Damon. Elena didn't just want to be with Damon sexually for pleasure. Elena wanted him to share himself with her, likewise she would be sharing herself with him. To give themselves to each other when they were at their most vulnerable. For her soul to finally be free of the constraints she placed upon herself around her friends and family, because Damon saw her like no other. She could be completely open with him. Good or bad, everything about her and Damon was real, and this would make their souls uniting together more real than she'd ever known. Elena suspected it would be the same for Damon too. This would make whatever happened in these next minutes, or however long their bodies spent getting to know one another, a pretty special occasion for both of them. Whether technique even would come into play, Elena wasn't sure, but all she cared about was the who it was with. That was what would make this special.

By this point Elena was getting impatient. Her need and desire for Damon was getting more and more urgent by the minute. Her hands and lips were all over his chest, taking in his freshly showered clean scent that was uniquely Damon. He reached behind her and unclipped the clasp of her bra, pulling the shoulder straps forward. Elena moved back slightly as he pulled them off and threw it on the floor. Taking advantage of Elena momentarily stopping, Damon picked her up and lifted her high, so his face was lined up with her breasts. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's back as he walked them to the stairs. His tongue licking around her areola before he began to suck on her nipple, causing it to pebble further. Damon managed to make his way up the stairs until they reached the half landing, where he lay Elena down on her back and he stepped back down a few steps.

"I think I just died again, but this time I went to heaven." Damon grinned and he lent over Elena and began to kiss her stomach before balancing himself on his knee and started to unfasten Elena's jeans. "Not that they'd let me in." he glanced up with a wicked smile on his face causing Elena to giggle. Damon removed Elena's boots before he tugged at her jeans. Elena lifted her hips to help him as he revealed her black lace panties. "God you're beautiful." he murmured as his hands reached up to her breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples, while simultaneously kissing the waistband of Elena's panties.

"God that is good." Elena moaned as Damon's hands and lips explored her stomach, before he sat back and rested on his knees. Damon took Elena's foot and kissed her instep. "Eww gross." Elena laughed.

"Not to me it isn't." Damon's face turned deadly serious. "To me every part of flesh on your body is beautiful, and I intend to become very well acquainted with it very quickly." he said seductively, his eyes turning dark with lust, taking Elena's breath away and sending heat to her core with his words alone.

Although Elena wasn't convinced with Damon's assessment of her, she felt the same way about him, and as far as she was concerned, no part of Damon's body was off limits to explore, as long as he wanted it too, and Elena suspected Damon was pretty open minded in that respect.

"And I the same." Elena whispered before her brain had the opportunity to engage with her mouth. She flushed bright red at her own words as she'd never been so sexually bold in her life. This was what Damon was doing to her.

It did occur to Elena, the huge difference between Damon and her previous sexual partners of Matt and Stefan, was he had been a man when he turned, not a teenager. The physical difference surprised her. Damon was more defined, more hair on his body, although there was still only a small amount. Yet these tiny differences had a huge effect. This in turn made Elena feel older, no longer a teenager but a woman with woman's needs, here with a man who was absolutely intent on fulfilling them for his own pleasure as much as hers.

Damon's hands and lips made their way up the inside of Elena's legs. He paid more careful attention as he closed in on the tops of her thighs. His fingers glancing the edge of her panties in a teasing fashion. Elena could tell she was getting wetter with anticipation as Damon's actions were sensual and turning her on like crazy. She wondered if he was going to use his mouth on her. Elena had never experienced oral sex, either giving or receiving, however she had a fair idea of what to do as Caroline had given a thorough explanation of how to do it. She'd also told Elena and Bonnie, Damon had used his mouth on her and he was a magician with his tongue. After just kissing him, Elena knew Caroline hadn't been exaggerating. Which led her to wonder quite how good it would feel if he wanted to go there. Although Elena was slightly nervous of anyone using their mouth on her most intimate parts, from what she could gather from Caroline, was that this was completely normal and heightened the experience for both parties. Hence Elena was more than willing to give it a try. She'd showered only an hour earlier, meaning she was clean, which meant she had no concerns and should have few reservations except to relax and enjoy what Damon would do, if he wanted to.

Once Damon had finished with one leg, he started on the other. Again kissing the instep and making his way slowly down to her thigh. After he'd finished he climbed up and over Elena, who was panting with desire. He lowered himself down and kissed her. However Elena had an idea and while he was busy kissing her she managed to get hold of his belt and unfasten it.

He broke away from the kiss and smiled as he felt the outside of Elena's panties. "Eager aren't we?" he asked, although it was more of a statement.

"You have no idea." Elena growled as she pushed him off of her and rolled him onto his back with surprising ease.

Elena unfastened his jeans as Damon kicked his boots off with enough force to send them thudding down the stairs. Damon lifted his hips as Elena pulled away his jeans and surprising her when she discovered he wasn't wearing anything underneath. However what surprised her even more was exactly how large Damon was. She'd seen him naked on her eighteenth birthday, but it was only a brief glance from afar and Damon was not in a state of full arousal like he was now. He was significantly larger than anything she'd ever seen before. She noticed the pre-cum glistening from the tip, feeling bold, she licked it off and swirled her tongue around him, causing Damon to hiss with pleasure.

Initially Elena was concerned by his size as she'd never done what she was about to do before, but Caroline had told her to relax her gag reflex when she did and it would make it much easier. Elena got on her knees to one side of Damon, she placed her hand on the base of his shaft and began to gently pump her hand up and down the soft silky skin.

"Fuck...Elena..." Damon moaned as Elena quickly glanced at his face. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and his lips parted, a vision of a man in pure sexual heaven.

Elena bent her head and wrapped her lips around his member and she lowered her head to take as much in as she could before she pulled back, working in unison with her hand. She built up a rhythm, spurred on by his moans and pants. Suddenly Elena felt Damon pull her around and pick up one of her legs. Before she knew it, she was on all fours, her hand and mouth around Damon's shaft, while her legs straddled Damon's head.

Damon moved Elena's panties to one side with his finger. "Beautiful. You're wet already." he whispered as he traced a line with his finger along her slit, from her core to her nub.

Elena moaned with pleasure, her mouth still wrapped around Damon's member. Damon grabbed hold of Elena's hips and pulled her pelvis down closer to his face. Elena could feel the warmth of his breath on her core, which felt unbelievable. She'd neither given nor received oral sex before, and now she was doing both at the same time. Caroline had once told her about it, so she knew it was called a sixty nine. Elena swallowed her nerves and decided to not say anything and just let Damon get on with what he was going to do.

Soon Elena felt Damon's tongue following the line he'd made with his finger. The heat from his tongue and breath increased the throbbing in her core. He spread her folds apart and blew into her core before pressing his tongue inside her. Elena had never felt anything like it. She was already burning up with desire inside, but Damon was adding to it tenfold. His thumb pressed against her nub as he started to massage it while simultaneously pushing his tongue in and out of her as if he was making love to her with it.

As much as she tried, concentrating on what she was supposed to be doing to Damon, it was impossible. Her hand managed to continue pumping him and she managed to suck his member, but there was no longer any rhythm or finesse to what she was doing. Damon's tongue was too talented and distracting for her.

To make matters worse, Damon upped the ante and used his tongue in her folds and around her nub, sucking and licking it. At the same time he inserted two fingers inside her and began to thrust inside her with them. Elena quickly lost all ability to think as she threw her head back. The throbbing inside her core was slowly beginning to pulsate, signaling the onset of her orgasm. She wanted to put it off and try to please Damon, but it appeared pleasing Damon was a non-issue as he was more interested in pleasing her, and the more pleasure she felt, the faster her strokes became.

Damon took her clit in his mouth and sucked on the bundle of nerves as he increased the pace of his thrusts and added a third finger. Elena could no longer hold off as her climax ripped through her body.

"Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh yes...Damon." Elena cried out at the top of her voice as her core contracted hard around Damon's fingers.

Elena felt the heat in the pit of her stomach released from her core. Her back arched, pushing her hips even closer to Damon's face as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure took over her body, threatening to never stop. Elena wasn't sure how much more she could take as her body had initially gone rigid, but now it was beginning to shake as the spasms continued to shoot through her core and up her spine, taking over her entire body. Damon must have picked up on her need to gently stop her release as he released his mouth from her nub and removed his fingers from her core.

As soon as she felt her orgasm slowing down, Elena decided she wanted to do the same for Damon as she started pumping his shaft evwn more and wrapped her lips around him, taking him in as deep as she could.

"Stop!" Damon whispered as Elena collapsed on top of him. He rolled her off and met her face to face. "The first time I come with you, I want it to be inside you." he smiled as kissed Elena's nose. All Elena could do was nod in reply. Her legs were still like jello. Sensing her problem, Damon helped her up and picked her up bridal style. "Close your eyes." he instructed as she did as he said before she felt a whoosh. Opening her eyes she saw they were outside Damon's bedroom.

"Put me down." Elena instructed. Damon initially pouted before lowering Elena to the floor. "My legs are much better now." she told him as she backed herself up against the wall and pulled Damon towards her.

Elena wrapped one of her legs around Damon's waist and took hold of his length. Initially she stroked him, before moving her hips so she could rub it up against her folds, coating him with her juices. Damon smirked at her gesture and bent his legs slightly to help. He took himself into his hand and positioned himself at her entrance.

"You ready?" Damon asked. "No going back after this." he warned.

"I don't think there was any going back from the first time we met." Elena smiled.

"True." Damon grinned before returning her kiss.

As he did, he gently pushed his length inside her. The position was a little awkward, so he picked up Elena's other leg and wrapped that around his waist. Elena hooked her ankles together and held on tightly around Damon's neck as he continued to push up inside her. Surprisingly, considering his size, he wasn't uncomfortable. On the contrary, he could have been tailor made for her. A thought entered Elena's head, wondering whether they were soulmates, who had always been destined to be together and therefore perfectly made to fit with one another, because every single part of their body was gradually molding together is if it were one single being.

Elena rested her head back against the wood at the feeling of Damon filling and stretching her. No previous sexual encounter could have prepared her for this moment. It wasn't just his size or techniques which made the difference. This was all about who she was with and what it meant going forward. Damon had already been consuming her mind, right now he was consuming her body, and deep down she knew her heart was already in his hands. Those feelings alone made this moment more special than how it would appear from an onlooker. To an outsider it would appear as two people just having random sex against a wall. But to them it was about desperation to be together. They'd spent too long wanting each other and they weren't prepared to waste another precious second, and to make it to the bedroom they'd just be wasting more time.

Once Damon was inside her he pulled out slowly and thrust into her once more. Elena moved her hips to match his thrusts. They repeated the actions over and over, building up a rhythm as their hips collided, brushing Damon's pelvis up against Elena's clit, the friction feeding the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. Their foreheads rested against one another, as they looked each other in the eyes. No words were needed as their moans and pants told the story of how good it felt. For the first time since her parents had died, Elena felt like she'd come home. Damon was her soulmate, and she needed him like she needed air to breathe.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight." Damon suddenly instructed. Knowing he was going to vamp-speed them into his room, Elena did as she was told. She felt the wind blowing through her hair and then the softness of Damon's mattress beneath her. "You can open them now." he said as Elena blinked up to see Damon smiling above her. "The sheets are clean." he told her. "I changed them when I showered."

"How?" Elena asked.

"Perks of being a vampire." Damon grinned. "Things that take hours to do as a human, take seconds as a vampire." he boasted. "Although not everything works like that." his smiled before his expression changed as he laced his fingers through hers and pushed her arms above her head before brushing his lips against hers and kissing her.

Once more Damon pushed his shaft inside her. This time it needed no guidance, his member seemed to know exactly where it should be. Their hips moved in unison, once again setting a rhythm and pace which they both automatically knew. The only sounds to be heard were their cries moans and pants of pleasure. They occasionally murmured each others names, and the noise of skin on skin as they grew hotter from the exertion. Their pace increased, suggesting they were both getting closer to their climax.

Damon released one of his hands from Elena's and slid it between their bodies, finding her nub. He began to massage it with a fervor as his thrusting became more intense. The heated throbbing inside Elena's core was ready to explode.

"I'm gonna come." Elena moaned.

"Me too." Damon panted as he thrust in deeper, with more force than before, sending Elena over the edge.

"Oh my god...Damon...Damon...yes...yes...Aargh..." Elena cried screwing her eyes closed as the throbbing in her core turned into spasms and the white hot heat in the pit of her stomach seemed to overflow like lava. Her climax was intense and seemed to go on forever as Damon continued to thrust in and out of her. Suddenly her back arched and her body went rigid as she could feel the contractions tightening around Damon's member, milking him to his own release.

"Oh god...yes...fuck...Elena...yes...Aargh..." Damon growled as Elena's eyes flew open, not wishing to miss a moment of seeing Damon come undone for the first time with her. It was worth it as his face scrunched up in what could only be described as a cross between agony and ecstasy. A vision of beauty to her. Damon's body pressed into hers as she felt his warm seed fill up her womb. Damon collapsed on top of Elena. They were both breathless as they both recovered from their orgasms.

Eventually Damon rolled off Elena and onto his back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest and kissed her on her head. Deciding now was a good time to apologize, Elena lifted her head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night." Elena told him. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded." she explained. "We always say that the thing which usually messes with our plans is someones humanity getting in the way. And for me the problem was your humanity was getting in the way of a plan to kill Klaus."

"I know." Damon sighed. "I didn't last night, but your little confession was enough to suggest you meant something else and it was the only other option." he said.

"Thank you." Elena smiled as she kissed him chastely on the lips before laying her head back on his chest. "Just please promise me you won't sleep with Rebekah again." she begged.

"Hey, like I said, I'm all yours." he told her, stroking her hair. "For however long you want me. I love you Elena, why would I need to think about being with another woman now?" he asked.

"I'm just worried that if we have an argument, you'll lash out and sleep with some random woman." she said, voicing her concerns.

"Look, last night I was free and single. That meant I could do whatever I wanted with whoever I wanted." Damon told her. "In the last hour, that status has changed, which means what I did last night is no longer an option. And you know something?" he asked.

"What?" Elena replied, lifting her head to look at him.

"It makes me the happiest man in the world." he grinned and stroked Elena's cheek as he studied her face and frowned. "You're tired." he observed.

"I didn't sleep much last night." Elena admitted, once again resting her head against Damon's chest.

"Come here." he said pulling her in tighter. "You get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"And what are you going to do while I'm asleep?" Elena asked.

"Either I'll try and sleep myself, or I'll watch you sleep and consider myself the luckiest man in the world." Damon told her. "I suspect I'll not be able to sleep while I have you in my arms." he added.

"Okay." Elena said dreamily as she closed her eyes and held Damon tightly, but something felt wrong. He felt soft and furry.

Elena opened her eyes and saw she was holding her bear. She could still faintly smell Damon's scent on it. Elena buried her nose into the bears fur as tears ran down her eyes. If only she could've taken back those words. If only she'd listened to Damon in the first place, there was a possibility none of the things which had occurred since would have happened. However Esther had been dead set on getting Elena to see her, so eventually something would have happened, but the Rebekah incident with Damon probably wouldn't have. Unfortunately, Elena had learned there was one thing which magic wasn't capable of doing, and that was altering the past. Instead, she'd have to face the future and try and rectify her mistake. But in the meantime, at least she still had her dreams.

Elena reached under her bed and pulled her Damon dream diary out from under her bed. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest, opened the diary at the next empty page and began to write. _Dear Diary..._

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **If you like the story, please like, follow or review. Reviews inspire me, correct my mistakes and they help motivate me to get the chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	20. In the Heat of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language (I'm sure you know the drill by now).**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Another night, another dream. But this time what triggered it was something really special._

 _I MADE OUT WITH DAMON!_

 _And then I might have screwed things up, but for a good reason, I think. Oh I don't know, I'm confused._

 _It started with Stefan suggesting Damon and I went on a road trip together to Denver to get Jeremy back (Damon compelled him to go the same night he kissed me on the porch). Stefan was under the impression I had feelings for Damon. Which admittedly he's right, I do have some feelings for Damon, although I'm still unsure of what they are exactly._

 _Anyway, we needed to get Jeremy back from Denver because we suspected he was in danger. Also Damon wanted to contact Rose to find out who sired her so we could trace their line back to find out which Original sire line they belong to. If it wasn't Klaus they were planning to kill him._

 _There was also the added issue of getting Ric to turn into his vampire hating, psychotic, alter-ego, and tell us where the other white oak stake was. Stefan wasn't convinced Damon could get it out of him because they are friends._

 _So Damon and I flew to Denver to get Jeremy. It turned out it was a good thing we did as Kol had befriended Jeremy. Because Jeremy had no idea who Kol was, he was completely in the dark and assumed Kol was a genuine friend. Damon staked Kol and we managed to escape to a motel in the middle of nowhere. That's where it happened._

 _Jeremy and I went to bed while Damon showered. Jeremy fell asleep, but I couldn't sleep. When Damon came back into the room, it was dark, but the light from outside was bright enough for me to see him clearly without him seeing me. Okay, of course he could see me, he's a vampire and can see in the dark. But initially he thought I was asleep._

 _There I was just watching and observing him. Okay, I admit I was ogling him a little. I couldn't help it. At first he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he looked so beautiful. He was drinking and looking thoughtful and sad at the same time. It's the first time I've been able to observe him like that._

 _Something must have given me away because he realized I was watching him. So he came over to my bed, his shirt still unbuttoned and we talked for a while and he opened up about a few things, which gave me a lot of insight into how he behaves. He's truly scared of getting his heart broken, because he's already in too much emotional pain. I guess I already knew that, but in his own roundabout way, he confirmed it._

 _The problem was him being so close to me like that had a profound effect on me. I was losing control. I had to get out, so I walked out of the room for some air and Damon followed me. I lost control. I ran up to him and kissed him._

 _Oh my god, nobody has ever kissed me in my life like Damon kissed me. The passion was more intense than I could ever imagine. My dreams paled into insignificance in comparison to the real thing. The one thing my dreams had picked up on, was that strange sense of home, of being where I belonged. The best way to describe Damon's kissing abilities is incredible. His hands and mouth were all over my body. I've never felt so wanton in my life. I never wanted it to stop, and I don't think it would have if Jeremy hadn't have interrupted us. In fact, I think things would have gone further._

 _But Jeremy did catch us, and the look of disgust on my brother's face told me everything I needed to know about how people would view me if I got into a relationship with Damon. That was when I knew, no matter what I want, and yes I want Damon so badly, there's no way I can be with him. My friends and family would disown me, and is Damon worth sacrificing everything for? Right now I'm not sure if he is. I don't think I could ever sacrifice Jeremy for anyone._

 _This is not just a case of they'll get over it. I sincerely think people will hate us. Stefan would hate both of us and I don't want that because Damon and Stefan were starting to become brothers again for the first time since they became vampires. Jeremy would hate me, Ric would not like it, meaning Damon could lose one of his only friends. Then we get Bonnie and Caroline._

 _Bonnie would be mad because she doesn't like Damon, but she'd probably come around if she saw Damon was making me happy. Caroline wouldn't forgive me. She has a weird fascination with Stefan and would be on his side of every argument. She probably would never speak to me again. Matt is the only one who wouldn't care. From his perspective, as long as I'm happy, he's happy. He doesn't see it as any of his business who make me happy._

 _All the while after the kiss, these thoughts kept going around in my head. Then I remembered the Rebekah incident. What would happen if we had an almighty row? Would he kill someone? Or would he just sleep with another woman? Damon does have his moments where he is volatile and that is another huge problem._

 _A little later we talked and I told him about my reservations and why I'd kissed him. I think he was upset when he realized in a way the road trip was a test, although the kiss itself wasn't. In a way, for me, he himself passed it. Unfortunately in Jeremy's eyes, he failed, so I knew that no matter what my feelings are, I can't jump into a relationship with Damon just yet. For once Damon simply and unusually accepted it, as if to put my reservations to the test. I'm not saying it will never happen, but I need some time to decide whether Damon is worth relinquishing so much for, and to try and talk to Jeremy and hope some of my friends come around to my way of thinking._

 _What I do know is that I can't say with any certainty that it will always be Stefan, even if we got back together._

 _I now know my feelings for Damon are stronger than I'd previously considered. But my hands are tied._

 _Anyway, this brings me around to the dream._

 _The real kiss with Damon was incredible. His kisses were so good they were beyond measure. And like I've already said, if Jeremy hadn't have interrupted us, I wouldn't have been able to stop. Well in my dream, Jeremy never interrupted us._

 _Oh well, at least I got it in my dream, and I had some basis of what a real sensual kiss from Damon was like. I just hope it isn't my last._

 _E_

 _The previous night's dream..._

Elena couldn't sleep, no matter how she tried. Not only was the motel bed uncomfortable, but she had too much on her mind. Oddly enough, it wasn't related to a threat to any of their lives, this one was a threat to her heart. Damon was constantly there in her thoughts, and right now she was lying in a seedy motel, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, knowing full well Damon was in the bathroom next to her. He'd been taking a shower, that much she could tell as she'd been able to hear the water until a few moments ago, meaning Damon must have finished.

A small part of Elena wanted to walk into the bathroom and help him dry off, to finally get a good look at something she'd only once briefly glanced at, Damon's naked body. But that wasn't an option, even though, unbeknown to Damon, their relationship status was one of the reasons he and Elena were on this trip together.

Stefan had told Elena he wasn't prepared to go back into a relationship with her until she'd worked out what her feelings for Damon really were. This wasn't as easily done as Stefan seemed to believe. How was she supposed to find out? Should she walk into the bathroom while Damon was showering and join him? As much as Damon would possibly appreciate it at the time, she wasn't sure how he'd feel about it later when he found out it was a test. But really what would she be testing? Whether Damon was better than Stefan at sex? Because that was irrelevant. Sex maybe a part of a relationship, but it was not the most important part. She needed to know if she loved Damon, and sex was unlikely to answer that question.

The door to the bathroom opened and Elena tried her best to pretend she was asleep. Elena heard Damon's footsteps approaching her and she opened her eyes. Although it was dark, there was enough light in the room to make out Damon wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair might possibly be a little damp from the shower. This image alone was enough to affect Elena in ways which only Damon seemed to able to.

Elena continued to watch him as he picked up the bottle of whiskey from the nightstand next to her and walked over to the table beside the window. While she lay watching his every movement, Elena tried to categorize her feelings for him. Lust was most definitely a major factor in her attraction to him. With his raven hair, alabaster skin and pale, piercing blue eyes, and high cheekbones, there was no denying he was probably the most attractive man or vampire she'd ever met. But for Elena, there was more to the man than the beauty on the outside. Deep down he was a beautiful person too, although it wasn't a fact he cared to share with many people.

Elena could count on one hand the people who he'd allowed to discover what lay behind the mask, who knew what the real Damon Salvatore was truly like, and she wasn't entirely sure whether Stefan was one of them. As well as herself, he'd allowed Ric and Sheriff Forbes to see the real Damon. But even Elena hadn't been prepared for what she'd found out earlier about how he helped Rose die when she had been bitten by the werewolf. He'd given her a peaceful dream to relax her before staking her. Elena knew it must have been hard for him to do something like that, but he'd never told anyone about it. Deep down, Damon was a good man, but he didn't want anyone know about it and Elena couldn't understand why. Therefore Elena decided she'd ask him about it the first time they got the opportunity to talk together. In the meantime, Elena realized she had a unique opportunity to study Damon watch an unguarded version of him. He didn't know she was awake, meaning for the first time she could look at him and really truly appreciate his physical beauty.

Damon walked over to the table, took his shirt from the where he'd left it on one of the chairs, and much to Elena's dismay, he put it on. Every time she'd seen him shirtless prior to this, she'd not really been able to look and take in the physical beauty of his body. And the minute she finally got the opportunity to, he covered up. Luckily for Elena, he didn't button up his shirt as he peeked out of the window. Probably checking to see if they'd been followed by Kol or not.

Elena watched carefully as Damon poured himself a drink into a plastic cup, before sitting down. He sighed as he put his feet on one the chairs and stared into his drink thoughtfully. Elena wondered what was going around in his head. This was especially poignant as he had a look of sadness on his face, one Elena had never seen before. Was this another facet to the man under the mask of the bad boy vampire?

For a while Elena had suspected there was more to Damon than met the eye. She'd frequently shared a connection, an understanding with him which no one else had. He understood her in ways which neither her family, friends, nor even Stefan seemed to be able to. He always seemed to understand her emotions. Elena had often wondered if she and him were more alike than what appeared on the surface. For instance, Elena understood she still had issues after her parents died. She'd been told she'd suffered from post traumatic stress ever since that fateful day, also she knew she was cursed with survivors guilt as Elena frequently felt guilty over their deaths, knowing if they hadn't gone to pick her up, they would have still been around. Damon on the other hand was a vampire, and he didn't feel guilt very often. However that may not have been the case when he was human. He'd been a soldier in the civil war and he must have seen unimaginable horrors, especially considering he was fighting for a cause he didn't believe in. Had this tortured him as a human, Elena wondered. She also knew he felt undeserving of being loved. He'd had a fractious relationship with his father, who'd made him feel unworthy, yet had doted on Stefan. Katherine had also preferred Stefan and had simply used Damon for whatever purpose suited her at the time, most likely sex. Women frequently saw the exterior of Damon, yet never bothered to get to know him, something Elena found incredibly sad. Rose had picked up this, which was probably why they'd bonded so well. Right now though, the sad, thoughtful look on Damon's face made him look like a little boy lost.

Elena's eyes traveled down his body, finally able to appreciate the sight of him in all of his glory. Although it was dark, the outside florescent light was flooding through the window, creating shadows across his face and chest, highlighting the perfect bone structure of his cheekbones while the shadows darkened the lines of his torso, defining every muscle on his chest. His hair looked darker, and his skin paler than usual. It gave him an almost ethereal look. For the first time ever, Elena truly took in Damon's beauty, and he was simply stunning. More so than she'd ever dared to acknowledge before.

Damon drank the entire cup of whiskey in one and looked over to Elena. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. But she knew Damon was no fool and would know she was awake just by the sound of her heartbeat. Elena opened her eyes once again only to find Damon still watching her. They stared at each other for a little while, until Damon got up and walked over towards her bed and lay down next to her. He rested his arm behind his head, as he often did when they lay together on her bed and turned to face her. He looked so soft as his eyes met her hers, it was impossible to consider her was a ruthless predator at that moment. The situation begged the question Elena was itching to ask.

"You never told me about that. What you did for Rose." Elena said, trying to gently approach the subject, which she knew was a sore spot for him.

Damon turned to look up at the ceiling. "It wasn't about you." he said quietly, deciding not to elaborate on his reasons.

Undeterred, Elena was desperate to know why he'd never told her. So she decided upon an alternative method to get him to open up. "Why don't you let people see the good in you?" she asked.

"Because when people see good, they expect good." he said, before turning to face her once more. "And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations." Damon whispered, finally admitting, in his own way, what people saw was not the person inside. Deep down Damon was good, and for those he cared about, he would protect and would even go as far as giving his life for them. For those he loved, he would love with an unrivaled passion.

Elena knew if she let herself be with Damon, it was his fierce love she needed to expect. However she wasn't entirely sure if, at the tender age of eighteen, whether she was emotionally equipped for something so intense, a love which would consume her, probably until her dying day. His words had stirred something deep inside her, something locked away. Elena was constantly trying to live up to people's expectations, and sometimes it became too much. Instead of doing what Elena had always done, Damon pretended not to care what people thought. He did care, but pretending he didn't enabled him a certain degree of freedom to deal with problems more effectively.

Damon's near presence was also becoming too much for her. His words were creating and internal war with her already conflicted emotions, however his physical being was stirring something else. Something which terrified her even more than Klaus. Her desire for the vampire laying next to her. Elena knew the only thing stopping her from doing what she really wanted to do, was Jeremy lying asleep in the opposite bed.

Her heart racing, Elena decided to try and take back control of the situation. She turned onto her back and attempted to not look at Damon. She placed her arms by her side and tried to think of anything to take her mind away from the ever growing heat in the pit of her stomach, created by the simple presence of the man lying next to her. Her attempt at a distraction as short lived as Damon gently laced his fingers through hers and caressed her hand. Elena began to breathe heavily, unsure of what to do. Her heart hammered until she thought it was going to burst from her chest. Her heart and body desperately wanted him, craved him to the point of insanity. Her head however fought back, telling her it was only lust and she shouldn't ruin any potential future she could have with Stefan. Elena turned her head to look at Damon, who's face held the appearance of the sincerity a man should have on his wedding day.

The intensity of it all got too much for Elena. The air was so thick with sexual tension between them, it could be cut like a knife. Their conversation had been short but intense, with great meaning behind it, explaining much of Damon's attitude and confirming her beliefs all along of him being good. There was also something else in the air. A feeling Elena didn't understand. It was something she often felt when she was around Damon, but couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. She'd never experienced this same emotion with anyone else. It felt similar to love, yet it was more complex than any feelings she'd had for anyone else. Elena had wondered in the past if it was because she felt guilty for caring about Damon, therefore it was heightening her feelings around him. Whatever the emotion was, it was on overdrive, causing her to begin to hyperventilate. Elena knew she had to get out of the room, she needed air and space to breathe and to calm down.

Elena got out of the bed. She put on her slippers and grabbed her coat, leaving the motel room with Damon in it. As she got outside and hit the cold night air, Elena put her coat on. Just up ahead was an ice machine, she leaned against it, trying to catch her breath. Elena heard a motel door behind her open and close, she didn't need to look behind her to know Damon was standing there. She could sense his presence whenever he was around without even seeing him.

"Don't." Elena told him, knowing if he came any closer she was going to lose control. There was no way she would be able to hold back any longer.

"Why not?" Damon called out. "Elena..." he called out softly and seductively.

Indeed why not? Elena wondered. There was nobody here to stop them or judge them. This was her one chance to have freedom with Damon, to act how she wanted, be what she wanted and do all the things she wanted with him. The time they went to Georgia Damon had told her to take time out from her own life, just five minutes to have fun, her problems would still be there when she got back. This time though, there was a distinct possibility it would only make her problems worse.

Damon's words were too much for her to bear. The need for him inside her was too strong. After taking a moment to weigh up the pro's and cons, she decided to throw caution to the wind. Elena turned around and ran up to Damon. She placed her hands around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Damon pulled Elena in tight, his large hands on the small of her back, sending jolts of electricity up her spine and between her legs, from just knowing who the touch belonged to.

Unlike their previous kisses, there was nothing chaste this time. Their hands found each others faces while they parted their lips, their tongues meeting for the first time. Damon tasted of mint and whiskey, mixed in with his usual scent. All more potent as he'd just showered and drank some of the amber liquid. Elena didn't mind, this was part of Damon and she loved the way he smelled, and even more the way he tasted. Their hands roamed in a desperate measure to touch one another, even if they were still fully clothed. For the first time ever, Elena felt free, yet in an incredible turn of fate, she also felt a sense of belonging, a newness yet also a familiarity. Elena finally felt as though she were home.

Their tongues delved into each other's mouths, sweeping, probing, tasting and investigating. Fire and longing burned throughout Elena's body. Every piece of skin where Damon lay his hands sent shock waves of desire deep into the pit of her stomach. Damon walked Elena backwards, pushing her up against a concrete pillar, where their kisses took a different step. No longer just a desperate need to kiss, their sexual desires were beginning to appear. Elena could tell Damon was aroused, judging by feeling the hardness beneath the denim of his jeans as he pressed his body up against hers. This in turn increased Elena's own sexual need for Damon.

Damon's mouth was all over her neck and making its way down to her chest. Elena couldn't believe this was happening for real. To make sure she wasn't imagining things, she lifted his head up with her hands and looked him in the eyes. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, lust would have been high up her list, but all Elena saw in Damon's eyes were pure unadulterated love. There was also a look of wonderment, shock and a little bit of fear. Elena had initiated the kiss, something he'd never expected. She'd broken away from it, but was it permanent or just to take a breath?

In truth there was no way Elena could have stopped the kiss. Her body craved Damon's touch in ways she'd never imagined possible. He was consuming her body, mind and soul. Yet Damon was also the forbidden fruit. He was deliciously sinful and truly irresistible. Damon didn't need compulsion for a woman to want him passionately, he just had to be himself. And Elena found herself being drawn in, like a moth to a light bulb, seemingly incapable of offering up any resistance. Elena put any of Damon's fears to rest as she went to kiss him once more.

Elena's own hands began to roam down Damon's chest. She'd been mesmerized by it under the florescent lights in the motel room. However she'd encountered him shirtless before, but never had she been in a position to touch him, and Elena was going to make the most of it. She ran her fingers up and down the cool skin of his chest, chilled by the cold night air. His skin was soft and smooth, with the occasional hairs, especially as she ventured further south, closing in on his treasure trail. His body was perfectly sculptured, lean and muscular. The overall effect of her exploration of Damon's body had on her made for an enormous turn on. Elena couldn't quite believe just touching another being could leave her feeling so hot and bothered, forcing her to slip out of control.

All the while, Damon's hands continued to roam, down the sides of her body, cupping her breast and pulling her closer into him holding the cheeks of her behind. Yet in some ways he was still a gentleman. Other than the exposed skin, he never pushed things further. It was as if he was allowing Elena to call the shots and to let her decide how far they were going to take things, although considering his vampire senses, Damon was probably aware of how much Elena wanted him and knew he didn't need to push her as she would lead the way. Elena desperately wanted to do things she'd never dreamed of before. She didn't care if every person in the motel had their eyes trained on them. She didn't even care if he took her against the concrete pillar. 'Let them watch.' she thought. 'Let them be jealous.' However, common sense prevailed and Elena knew Damon wouldn't like the idea of sharing her with an audience, leaving only one other possible option.

Elena broke away from the kiss. "Are all of the rooms near here occupied?" she asked him, her voice low so nobody other than Damon could hear.

Damon narrowed his eyes, however Elena could tell he was concentrating on listening to their surroundings. "There's an empty one just here." he told her, cocking his head to the left, indicating the unoccupied room. "Why? What are you suggesting?" he asked softly.

"I think we might need a little privacy." Elena whispered as she kissed him once more. "Do you think you can break in quietly enough not to disturb the other residents?" she asked.

"Of course." Damon smiled before resting his forehead against hers. "I'll do anything you want me to." his voice was barely audible.

"We'll need to be quick, just in case Rose gets back to Jeremy." Elena said quietly.

"Ugh..." Damon sighed. "I know. Not the ideal situation."

"Oh I dunno." Elena smiled. "Spontaneous it good." she told him as Damon's lips brushed against Elena's as she felt Damon pick her up. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to the room he'd pointed out to her. He quietly broke open the door with ease and walked inside before placing the chain on the latch to stop anyone from walking in.

As soon as they were in the room, the pace of their desire for one another increased. Clothes became offensive obstructions to get to what they wanted, which was each other. Damon placed Elena down on the table next to the window. Elena pulled Damon's face towards her as they began to kiss once more, however now they were protected from the outside world, their kisses became frantic.

Elena pushed Damon's shirt from his shoulders as he pushed her coat from hers. Elena wriggled her arms free before wrapping them around Damon's neck, pulling him in tighter. She wound her legs tightly around Damon's waist, feeling the shape of his erection through the denim of his low slung jeans. Damon reached down and pulled at the hem of Elena's top, she quickly lifted her arms to help him pull it off. Once removed, Damon threw it onto the floor. He pressed his chest against hers, leaving enough room for him to massage one of Elena's breasts.

"God you're beautiful Elena." he whispered as they began to kiss once more.

"So are you." Elena replied with a smile.

One of Elena's hands made it's way down Damon's back, while the fingernails on her other hand scraped the nape of his neck, causing him to moan into her mouth. He ghosted his fingers down the side of her body, before cupping her behind and running his fingers under her thigh. Damon pulled Elena's leg from around his waist and removed her slipper and then repeated the action with the other side of her body. Throughout all of this, their kisses were fervently passionate.

Suddenly Damon pulled Elena from the table and had her stood so that her back was pressed up against his chest. He pushed her hair to one side and started to kiss her neck. One hand cupped her breast, while the other slid down her pants to meet her heated core.

"Shit Elena." Damon mumbled into her ear. "You're wet." he whispered as his lips caressed her neck.

Damon's fingers parted Elena's folds, allowing them to move down towards her entrance. Elena rested her head back on Damon's shoulder and covered his hand which was massaging her breast with her own. In the meantime her other hand slid behind her back until she felt the buttons of his jeans, which were only partially done up. Elena unfastened the next button, her hand moved inside his jeans, only to find him without any underwear. She took his already erect length in her hands and freed it from its denim confines. Damon hissed with pleasure at Elena's touch as she began to stroke the silky soft skin of his hard shaft. As if to repay the debt of pleasure, Damon's fingers made their way inside Elena's core which increased the throbbing between her legs.

"Oh god Damon, that's good." she whispered as he thrust his fingers in and out of her.

Pretty soon Elena was riding Damon's fingers as he simultaneously massaged her clit, while she was still pumping him with her hand. When Elena thought she was just near to her climax, Damon stopped, turned her around and pulled her pants down, including her panties. He removed them completely so that she was standing completely naked in front of him. Under normal circumstances, Elena would have felt extremely embarrassed, however with Damon she'd lost all semblance of self-consciousness. She wanted Damon in every way possible and being naked with him was a necessity.

Damon got down on his knees and parted Elena's legs. Momentarily she wondered what he was doing, however her question was quickly answered as his fingers once more entered her core, but this time he used his mouth on her nub and tongue on her folds. Damon's free hand reached up and massaged one of Elena's breasts, while his mouth and fingers worked her furiously with one end goal, to bring her to her release.

The table behind Elena turned out to be a useful tool to help her balance. One hand gripped Damon's hair as the grabbed hold of the edge of the cheap table. The combination of his mouth and fingers worked in perfect unison. The heat which had been pooling in the pit of Elena's stomach was threatening to erupt and boil over. Elena's moans of pleasure became louder with every lick, thrust and suck.

This was a first for Elena, she'd never felt confident enough to be adventurous in bed or with foreplay, therefore she had no experience of oral sex. She wasn't sure if that was down to her previous sexual partners or because with Damon she felt free as a bird, meaning she no longer cared about opinions, because not only would Damon not judge, but he would want more foreplay to enhance the experience. Damon was extremely passionate and known for his sexual prowess. Elena suspected he'd probably dabbled in practices far more risque than oral sex. But for now, Elena would settle for this new experience being as adventurous as it would get. Also they had time constraints, and Damon was clearly going for maximum pleasure in the shortest period of time available. And it was working.

Due to time not being on their side, Elena knew this wasn't going to be about beautiful, gentle and romantic love making. This was going to be rushed, raw, desperate yet passionate. At any moment Rose could appear to Jeremy and he'd come looking for them. Elena knew neither she nor Damon wanted to be caught having sex by her brother. Yet they were so desperate for each other, neither of them really cared to stop, instead it would just have to be quick. This the was raw animalistic desire, culminating from eight months of pent up sexual cravings for each other, and they were going to have to make the best of what time they had, because as much as Elena wanted to be with Damon, there were other concerns which needed to be taken into consideration. However now was not the time nor the place to think about those. Elena just wanted to enjoy her time with Damon, and hope that maybe one day, they'd be able to have more than just one illicit night together. The only problem was how could they ever have one more chance to be together?

When Stefan had suggested Elena go on this trip with Damon to explore her feelings for the elder Salvatore, Elena was sure Stefan hadn't meant for her to go to a seedy motel and have sex with his brother. This one was definitely on her, and although she wouldn't openly admit it, she wanted Damon more than Stefan would ever know. She couldn't explain to her ex boyfriend about why Damon, for some reason, unlike anyone else, knew exactly which buttons to press to make her shout, scream, laugh or cry. She especially would never be able to tell him how right at this moment, Damon was proving he knew how to press the right buttons to reduce Elena to a quivering mess, in all the right ways.

The volume of Elena's moans increased with every swipe of Damon's tongue. He was taking her closer to the brink of an orgasm of epic proportions. The heat in the pit of her stomach was now a volcano of molten lava, ready to erupt with the next seismic event.

"Oh yes...Damon...don't stop." Elena panted, as she moved her hips and held on tighter to his hair. She looked down at him only to see he was watching her intently, reading her every expression, discovering exactly what she liked the most.

Damon had clearly been doing his homework as Elena spotted a smirk in his eyes as his tongue touched her most sensitive spot. He thrust his fingers inside her once more and the volcano inside her erupted with more force than she thought possible.

"Oh my god...Damon...Damon...yes...yes..." Elena cried. "Aagh!" her back arched as spasms took over from the throbbing between her legs. The burning heat took over her body as she tried her hardest not to scream. Damon sucked harder on her nub, prolonging her orgasm as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over her. Electric shocks shooting up through her body. Elena began to get lightheaded and her body went momentarily rigid, not knowing whether she could cope with the onslaught of need taking over her.

For his part, Damon stopped what he was doing with his mouth. He removed his fingers and held her hips, kissing her stomach at the same time. This seemed to steady Elena as her legs were beginning to turn to jello. Her climax finally subsided and she dropped her head, curtaining Damon with her hair. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders for support.

Eventually Damon stood up, pulled Elena towards him and kissed her. Elena was able to taste herself on him while she also realized he was now completely naked as she could also feel his erection poking into her stomach. She wondered when he'd lost his jeans, but decided not to bother asking and put it down to vampire speed undressing.

"You can do a lot of wicked things with that tongue of yours Mr Salvatore." Elena whispered saucily.

Damon looked at her shocked, as if he'd never expect Elena to say anything which could be construed as sexual teasing. Admittedly Elena was surprised with herself at her naughty innuendo. It was not something she usually had the confidence to engage in. However, being with Damon was different. He was turning her into a woman, and he'd never judge her, therefore she didn't need to worry about talking dirty.

"Well Miss Gilbert." Damon responded after he'd recovered from her words. "It has gotten me into trouble a few times. But I hope that isn't the case today." he added softly, his face turning serious as he kissed her once more.

Their tongues danced to a silent tune and entwined as they kissed. Hands roamed over each others bodies, this time free to touch one another, skin on skin. They were both desperate to explore each other, yet they knew they didn't have time. More than anything, Elena wanted Damon inside her. To feel their bodies uniting together as one, while they drove each other to the precipice of pleasure, and then over it. Elena wrapped her hands around Damon's neck as he walked them over to the bed before breaking away from the kiss.

"Turn around and kneel on the bed." Damon instructed as Elena got on the bed and went to get on all fours, expecting him to want to take her from behind, another first for her. "Uh uh." Damon said her as he lifted her up, pressing her back against his chest. "Look over there." he pointed to the dresser on their right, which had a mirror on top.

Elena could clearly see the shadows of their reflection from the side even though there was hardly any light in the room. She saw and felt Damon bend slightly behind her. He parted her legs and rubbed his member along her folds, lubricating himself with her juices.

"I'm going to ask you one time Elena." Damon whispered into her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once we've gone all the way, there's no turning back."

"I want you inside of me...now!" Elena demanded.

Damon gently pushed his length inside Elena. He was bigger than what she'd experienced before, yet he wasn't uncomfortable. Their bodies fit perfectly together as one, as if they were an unfinished jigsaw puzzle, which was finally complete. He firstly sucked on her earlobe while one hand massaged her breast and the other stroked her nub. Elena laced her fingers in his, letting him lead the way. Slowly he pulled out and thrust back inside, this time with a little more force as a little moan of pleasure escaped from Elena's lips. She heard Damon growl at her response, sending heat to her already over sensitive core.

Initially Damon took things slowly until they built a rhythm together. Elena rested her head on Damon's shoulder, all the while watching them in the mirror. Damon's lips found Elena's neck as he nibbled, nipped, licked and sucked on it, peppering kisses in between. Elena found the whole image highly erotic. Nothing could have prepared her for the beauty of watching them making love. And although the position was slightly unorthodox, this was slow and methodical. Nothing like the dirty desperate sex Elena had been expecting. The way Damon's hands moved across her body seemed to have a distinct purpose, one of turning her on even further.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you and hold you like this. To feel your naked skin against mine." Damon moaned quietly into Elena's ear. "I love you so much Elena, more than anything in the world." he whispered.

"Oh I think I do." Elena smiled as she turned her head to look at him. "Because I feel the same way too."

In that moment she knew what her feelings truly meant. Damon was her soulmate. All along she'd been denying herself and Damon, what was right in front of her. It explained why no matter what Damon did, she forgave him. No matter how bad she treated him, he still acted like she was a goddess. They couldn't help forgiving one another. Not being around each other was impossible. Even when Elena hated Damon for snapping Jeremy's neck, she couldn't stand the thought of seeing him hurt. Elena wrapped her arm around Damon's neck and pulled him towards her mouth as they kissed passionately once more.

Now they were finally consummating their relationship. Elena suspected, in fact she'd long known Damon would be the last man she loved. Because once you loved someone like Damon, no other man would be able to compare favorably. This was especially true right now as they moved their hips in unison. Their moans of pleasure through the kiss being the only sound to break the silence.

Much to Elena's surprise, Damon pulled out of her and broke away from the kiss as he jumped on the bed and lay on his back. He pulled Elena on top of him so that she straddled his hips. Elena didn't need any explanations for this position. Slowly Elena lowered herself onto Damon's member, her eyes rolling into the back of her head with the sensation. Damon placed his hands on Elena's hips to help support her weight as she placed her hands on his chest. He lifted her hips and pulled her down as he thrust himself inside her. This time there was more force in his actions, as he repeated the movement.

For her part, Elena circled her hips as best she could while Damon thrust in and out of her. Their breathing became heavier, turning into pants as they exerted far more energy than they had earlier. Elena bent down and placed her hands either side of Damon's head and kissed him. Her hair falling around them cocooning them in their own private little world of love, need and desire.

Damon stroked Elena's cheek affectionately as their bodies became hotter from their desperate need for each other despite the cold November weather. Their bodies slickened with sweat from the friction of their bodies moving together. The sound of skin slapping on skin was added to the moans and pants of pleasure coming from their mouths.

"Damon...oh yes." Elena breathed as she threw her head back.

"Elena." Damon chanted her name as if it was a prayer back as his mouth reached up to one of her nipples and began to suck on it.

Initially Elena giggled at the sight, however her giggles soon turned to louder moans of pleasure as his tongue circled her areola and his teeth gently bit down on her nipple before he sucked, causing it to pebble. He repeated the action with the other breast, all the while his thrusting became more intense.

Suddenly Damon sat up. Elena looked down at him as she moved her hips with greater vigor than before. Her aching core was becoming overly heated and the throbbing was on the verge of becoming something more. They kissed, biting and sucking on each other's lips. Elena cupped Damon's face in her hands, not wanting to ever let him go. Damon slid one of his hands between them and began to massage her clit.

"I think I'm gonna come." Elena panted.

"And I want you to come for me Elena." Damon begged, his voice deeply seductive, while his eyes looking up at her with complete love and adoration.

No compulsion was necessary for her response, his words, eyes and talented fingers along with his deep penetration pushed Elena over the edge. The burning inside her had finally reached a point of no return as white hot convulsions took over her core.

"Oh my god...Damon..." she cried out as he continued to thrust deep inside her. Elena threw her head back as the contractions of pleasure wreaked havoc through her body. "Oh yes...oh yes...oh...aargh..." she practically screamed.

Damon quickly rolled them over so he was on top as he laced his fingers through hers. He thrust inside her hard and fast, keeping the momentum of Elena's climax going, alerting her to his own impending orgasm. Elena's back arched as she dug her fingernails into the back Damon's hands. She moved her own hips as best she could, wanting to help Damon come for her. There was no way she was going to miss watching his face as he reached his own climax, which Elena knew would be soon as her own orgasm would be milking his length to achieve his own climax.

"Aargh...fuck...Elena..." Damon whispered as he thrust into her one more time before his face screwed up with agonizing pleasure.

Elena felt Damon's warm seed fill her as he found his own release. He growled with pleasure, before breathlessly lowering himself on top of her. He kissed her chastely before resting his head in the crook of Elena's neck.

"Did I hurt you?" Elena asked, worried she'd cut into him when her fingernails had dug into his hands.

Damon lifted his head and frowned. "Huh? When?" he asked.

"Obviously not if you don't know what I'm talking about." Elena smiled as Damon pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back.

Damon pulled Elena in tightly to him as she rested her head on his chest, still trying to regain her composure from their wonderful love-making. After a few moments she started to relax and began drawing circles around his nipples on the skin of his chest.

"So now what?" Damon whispered. Elena could detect the anxiety in his voice. "Is this the start of something?" he asked. "Or is this your way of ending of what we had only just begun?"

"I don't know." Elena admitted. "If we take this to the next level, we're going to face huge problems." she propped her head up with her hand and looked at him. "I doubt there will be a single person who would support us as a couple. We'd lose our friends and what little family we have. And right now with all what is going on with Klaus and the Originals, I'm not sure if we can afford to be together for our own safety."

Damon frowned. "I can protect you." he protested.

"Maybe." Elena agreed. "But I can't risk losing Jeremy." she lowered her eyes. "But, I'm not saying never Damon as I definitely care about you, and I suspect I'm in love with you. But if I'm to be with you, right now as things stand, love isn't going to be enough. I won't necessarily have friends to turn to if things go wrong. I need to be sure I can count on you to not go and kill someone every time there's a bump in the road. Or that you won't sleep with another woman every time we argue." Elena decided to leave out her epiphany regarding Damon being her soulmate, even though she suspected Damon knew this already.

Damon pulled her in tight. "I'd never do that to you if we were together." he said softly, kissing her temple. "So all you need is time for me to prove to you I can be the person you need me to be so you have complete support, just in case your lifelong friends abandon you for dating me?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yes." Elena sighed as she rested her head back on Damon's chest. "I also need time to try and convince at least some of my friends and Jeremy, that what you and I have together is something special and worth fighting for. For them to realize you are the one I need in my life."

"Some friends." he muttered, causing Elena to smile. "But if that's what you need me to do Elena, I will. I promise I'll prove to you that I can keep it under control when we come across the next bump in the road." Damon said as he stroked Elena's hair.

"Thank you." Elena whispered as her eyes became heavy. "Because other than losing Jeremy, losing you would be the worst thing that could happen to me." she murmured as sleep finally took over.

"ELENA...ELENA" she heard Jeremy shouting, bringing Elena right out if her slumber.

"Shit Damon, Jeremy. Rose must have..." Elena stopped as she opened her eyes and looked around, seeing she was in her own bedroom.

ELENA!" Jeremy knocked on her bedroom door. "Are you awake?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"Umm...yeah, Jer. What's wrong?" she called out sleepily before pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"It's after nine." he called out. "Caroline has been trying to call you but you weren't answering your phone, so she called me. I think it's about helping out with the decade dance." he added.

"Okay, I'm getting up. I'll call her in a few minutes." Elena called out as she listened for Jeremy's footsteps grow ever quieter, telling her he was gone. Elena picked up her phone from her nightstand and saw eleven messages, all from Caroline. She sighed, deciding Caroline could wait as she bent over the edge of her bed and took her Damon dream diary from under her bed.

Once she pulled it out from it's hiding place, Elena opened her journal to the next empty page and began to write. _Dear Diary..._

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **If you like the story, please like, follow or review. Reviews inspire me, correct my mistakes, allow me to engage and answer questions. They also help motivate me to get the following chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	21. Knowing Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content, bad language, a little bit of blood play and a tiny bit of very very light bondage.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _It happened. Not me finally being with Damon, but I'll get on to that later. I died with vampire blood in my system and now I'm in transition. I'm not sure when I had my dream about Damon, but something makes me think not all of it was a dream. And now I've made choices which I may come to regret in the future. I just hope I'm not too late to rectify them if it turns out I made the wrong one._

 _Last night we planned with Elijah, to get rid of Klaus and keep him out of our lives for a few generations. Enough to allow me, my children and my grandchildren to live without his interference. Unfortunately that was the start of the mess I'm now in._

 _Ric found Klaus and staked him. Because they were a hundred miles apart, I had to choose who to say goodbye to in person, Stefan or Damon._

 _I chose Stefan for lots of reasons. Firstly he was with the other people I was about to lose, Caroline and Tyler. Secondly, he was the one who saved me when I was involved in the accident with my parents. Thirdly, he'd been my boyfriend whereas Damon has just been a friend. I felt I owed it to him to choose him. Lastly I met Stefan first. Or at least up until then I thought I did._

 _I had to call Damon instead. I tried to make it clear that meeting Stefan first swung my decision when he asked if it was just between them without any other considerations. For some reason I can't lie to Damon. I had to be honest with him, even though the truth hurt, and I know me choosing to leave him to die alone hurt him more than he'd ever been hurt before. Probably worse than when he found out Katherine never loved him._

 _What makes me mad is that Damon didn't listen. I wasn't promising my life to Stefan, I was saying goodbye. And yes I know Stefan had people around him and Damon was alone... Oh my god, he must really hate me. I needed more time. But now it might be too late and I've probably lost him. And that is so hard to take in right now with everything that is going off. I'm crying while I'm writing this._

 _After I chose Stefan, Matt drove me back to Mystic Falls, even though he seemed to think I'd want to see Damon instead. When we got to Wickery Bridge, Rebekah was stood in the middle of the road and Matt's truck went into the river, just like what happened with my parents._

 _Again, just like the night my parents died, Stefan came to rescue me, but I made him to save Matt first. I knew I wouldn't make it, but I didn't want my friend to die because of me, and I guess I was ready to go. I've had enough of the pain, grief and suffering. And yes, I died._

 _So how can I be writing this diary entry?_

 _The day before I knocked my head. We thought I had a concussion, but it turned out it was a cerebral hemorrhage. Dr Fell gave me some of Damon's blood to heal me, and when I died I still had vampire blood in my system. I haven't transitioned yet, Stefan and Damon left a couple of minutes ago and are now arguing downstairs about Stefan not saving me._

 _Stefan says he's talked to Bonnie and she's going to try and find a way around me having to become a vampire. Damon was his usual tactful self and said I become a vampire or die. But Damon doesn't lie to me, and Stefan is trying to give me hope. Right now hope is what I need, not reality. If I do have to transition, then I will have to get to grips with reality. Until then I'll settle for hope._

 _Speaking of reality, my dream, was it a dream or a memory? Okay, the sexy parts were a dream but the rest?_

 _Before I woke up, I dreamed about meeting Damon before my parents died, and he compelled me to forget. Now this could have been triggered by our conversation and me telling Damon that things could have been different if I'd met him first. But that's not how it felt. This felt like a memory. I now suspect Damon and I met first and he compelled me to forget our meeting._

 _Damon is so going to get it when I confront him about compelling me!_

 _I think the only reason Damon didn't kill me was because I looked like Katherine._

 _When we were talking, I was flirting with him so badly. It explains Damon's early behavior towards me. We connected straight away. He seemed to be able to read me, even back then. He knew exactly what I wanted and compelled me to get everything I was looking for. And I did, with Stefan. I wonder if Damon's compulsion made me choose Stefan because that is where I initially found what I was looking for and couldn't let go. I'm not going to bring that up with him, but if I do have to transition and my feelings for Stefan change, then maybe the compulsion had something to do with my choice after all. All I know is right now I'm confused, hurt, angry, scared and I feel so guilty for what I did to Damon._

 _What I do know is, that this time the dream was different. Usually it is triggered by an event. This time there were snapshots of my life and a new memory. It felt like a movie trailer._

 _I hope it wasn't obvious I was having an erotic dream as Stefan and Damon were watching over me sleep ever since I woke up in transition._

 _Next time I write in this diary (that's if there is a next time) I'll either be human again or a vampire. I suspect Damon is right, and I'll be a vampire, I hope not, because I never wanted to be a vampire._

 _E_

 _ _The previous night's dream..._ _

Elena watched as Stefan swam away with Matt. She hoped Stefan had gotten to him in time to save his life or this would all be in vain because Elena knew Stefan wouldn't be able to get back to her before time ran out. She was already losing the battle for life and she wouldn't be able to hold her breath for much longer. Eventually, as she became more lightheaded, her body forced her to try and breathe. Elena took a large gulp, but instead of the fresh air she so desperately needed to breathe, it was cold dirty water which filled her lungs. It was too late, Elena was drowning, when finally the darkness began to envelope her. As it did, significant memories from her childhood flashed by in her heads, birthdays, holidays, Christmas's with her family. Soon, more recent memories began to quickly run through her mind, each one again, seemingly poignant.

Elena was stood in the hallway of the boarding house, when suddenly out of nowhere, crow flew over the top of her head, scaring her. Elena turned around to see where it went, but instead she saw a stunning man with raven hair and piercing blue eyes standing right in front of her, giving her a quizzical look.

"I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open." Elena frowned, wondering who the gorgeous man, stood in front of her was.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon introduced himself holding his hand out.

Immediately the image changed and Elena was stood at the top of the stairs at the Founders Court. Nerves running through her body as Stefan was missing and she had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach she was about to get abandoned, however it was too late to pull out of the pageant. Instead she'd have to face the indignation of being stood up in front of the all of the Founding Families.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." Elena heard Mayor Lockwood's voice ring out over the loud speaker system, which was her cue to join her fellow contestants.

Elena took a deep breath and began to descend the stairs. As she did, she looked towards the area where the escorts should be waiting, but nobody was there. Elena scoured the room for Stefan but she couldn't see him anywhere. Just as she thought she was going to have to forfeit due to the embarrassing situation of being stood up, Damon appeared, filling the spot where Stefan should have been. Relief flooded through Elena as her dark knight in shining armor, in the form of Damon, had come to rescue her from complete humiliation.

Damon took her hand and led her out to join the rest of the contestants to begin the traditional dance at every Founders Court titled 'The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch.' Fortunately for Elena, Damon already knew the dance. When the moment came for him to take her into his arms, something within Elena changed. She didn't know exactly what it was, but the entire world fell away, and it was just the two of them dancing to the music. Heat flooded to the pit of Elena's stomach as for the first time she took note of Damon's beauty. She'd known he was attractive, but she'd never allowed herself to think of him that way . This time when she looked, she realized he was more than just attractive, he was the sexiest man she'd ever met.

As the thoughts of Damon ran through Elena's mind, she wanted to look away as she felt her cheeks turn slightly pink with embarrassment, at the same, time her heart was beating faster than she'd ever known. But the dance required her to look at her escort. Once she looked into Damon's eyes, Elena realized she was having the same effect on him.

After they'd finished the dance, the memory quickly changed again. This time it was night and she was stood in the square facing her birth mother, Isobel. Elena had just handed over the Gilbert device to her birth mother.

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?" Elena asked.

"Because he's in love with you." Isobel smirked.

Suddenly the image changed once again, and Elena was in Damon's bedroom. She was in laying in his dying arms. He was weak, pale and sweating profusely, the effects of the werewolf venom slowly draining the life from the vampire who always lived it with such vitality and vigor. Seeing him reduced to such a pitiful state broke her heart. Even after everything he'd done to her, Elena couldn't stop herself from having deep feelings for him.

"I love you. You should know that." Damon whispered.

Elena nodded. "I do." she told him, her eyes full of tears. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me." Damon smiled weakly as Elena raised her head to look at him.

"I like you now. Just the way you are." Elena whispered as Damon closed his eyes. Deciding this may be the last chance she would ever have, Elena gently placed her lips against his and kissed him.

The memory faded and the next moment Elena was stood in front of the mirror in Stefan's bedroom wearing a white lace dress getting ready for her eighteenth birthday party, while talking to Damon.

"I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry. I didn't pay for it." Damon told has he walked over to her with a little black box in his hand.

Elena frowned. "You stole it?" she asked.

"No!" Damon said indignantly as he held up the little box. "Found it." he smiled as they were now stood just inches apart. He opened the box to reveal the necklace Stefan had given to her.

"My necklace." Elena gasped with surprise. "I thought I'd never see it again." she said as she took it out of the box.

"Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back." Damon told her as he offered a small smile.

"I am happy, Thank you." Elena whispered, choking up

"You're welcome." Damon replied, his voice low as Elena looked up at him for a moment.

"Can you?" Elena asked as she held out the necklace for him to help her put on.

"Absolutely!" Damon nodded, putting the black box in his back pocket and taking the necklace from her. Elena turned around, and pulled up her hair to allow Damon to place the necklace around her neck.

Damon then offered his arm to her. "Shall we?" he asked as Elena took it and they walked out of Stefan's room to the party waiting for her. The memory vanished and Elena found herself stood on her front porch with Damon.

"I'm an idiot. Cause I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore." Damon said quietly, frustration creeping into his voice.

"What? What are you talking about? Guilty for what?" Elena asked.

Damon looked at Elena sadly. "For wanting what I want." he admitted.

"Damon..." Elena whispered as it dawned on her he meant her.

Damon began to leave when he suddenly stopped halfway down the stairs, clearly changing his mind. "No!" he turned back around to face Elena. "No, you know what? If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this." Damon said as he ran back up the steps. He cupped Elena cheeks in his hands and started to kiss her softly. However, the moment his lips touched hers, the image disappeared and a new one took its place.

This time she was stood under the florescent lights in the hallway of a motel. She'd had to leave the room, because simply being near Damon was too much for her. His sheer presence was making her feel things to her she didn't want to feel, but the pull was too irresistible. From behind her, Elena heard the motel door open and close,

followed by footsteps, which quickly stopped. Elena immediately knew who was behind her.

"Don't." Elena told him as she leaned up against the ice machine.

"Why not? Elena..." Damon whispered.

Elena hesitated for a moment, all she had to do was give in. Just this once. She knew she'd forever regret not knowing what it was like to feel Damon's lips on hers, be held in his arms. Deciding holding back wasn't fair on either her or Damon, she turned around and rushed towards him.

She placed her hands around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Damon pulled Elena in tight, his large hands on the small of her back, sending jolts of electricity up her spine, from just knowing who the touch belonged to. Elena had never known so much passion was possible in just one kiss. Sadly the memory was short lived and soon began to fade into the darkness.

Elena opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by more florescent lights, but she was no longer at the motel in Damon's arms. She took a deep breath and lifted her head. Next to her Stefan was sat, his eyes red from crying and Damon was near the door to the room, Meredith Fell behind him, his face was also distraught. Elena took in her surroundings, and judging from the expression on everyone's faces, she quickly established she was in the hospital morgue. Confusion reigned inside her as she wondered if she were already dead, and this was her body joining the other side. As the shock of it hit her, she quickly began to feel dizzy and darkness took over her once more.

Straight away her vision began to clear and she could see her surroundings once more. This time however, Elena wasn't in the mortuary, instead she was on a road close to the woods near Wickery Bridge, at the spot she met her parents the night their car crashed into the water. Elena wondered why this would be the place she'd come to after she died, when she heard a voice coming from behind her. Specifically her own voice.

Elena turned around to see herself on the phone talking to someone. Judging by what she was wearing, Elena recognized it indeed was the night her parents died. Inquisitive as to why she was there, Elena decided to watch and see what happened. She wondered if there was there something she'd forgotten about that night which she needed before she passed on and found peace.

"I know Bonnie, you're right." Elena heard herself say. "You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight. I'll call you later." she told her friend, hanging up.

Out of nowhere came another voice she recognized, yet this memory was unfamiliar. "Katherine." Damon called out.

"No – um – I" Elena watched her old self look behind her to make sure he's not talking to someone else. "I'm Elena." she said.

Elena was now confused. She had no recollection of Damon being there that night, so why would he appear in a memory? Was this a dream or had they met first and he'd compelled her to forget? Elena placed her hand over her mouth with shock. One of her reasons for choosing Stefan was because she'd met him first. If this memory were true, Damon had known different and even when faced with death alone, he wouldn't admit it to compelling her. Had he done something terrible or had he been just too afraid to tell her he'd messed with her mind? Sadly, Elena realized, she'd never be able to ask him. Clearly the memory was important, so Elena turned her attention to the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Oh, you – you just look...I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone." Damon narrowed his eyes at the Elena in the memory. "I'm Damon." he said as he introduced himself.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." Elena looked at him skeptically.

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." Damon retorted.

"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." she shrugged.

Elena laughed the irony of the comment her younger self had made, and of who she'd said it to. Things had always been happening in Mystic Falls, however the then sixteen year old Elena was completely oblivious to it all. Only a few short months later the man standing in front of her and his brother would turn her world upside down.

"Got into a fight with my boyfriend." Elena volunteered after a moment of silence.

"About what? May I ask." Damon held his hands up, letting her know he was just being polite.

"Life, future, he's got it all mapped out." she said, walking towards him.

"And you don't want it?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what I want." Elena in the memory replied in such a manner which Elena recognized as her younger self being slightly flirtatious.

"Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants." Damon shrugged.

"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" she asked, openly flirting with Damon.

"Hmm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." Damon smirked.

"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" Elena asked, expectantly as Damon moved closer towards her.

"You want a love that consumes you." Damon told her. "You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." he smiled.

Elena's jaw dropped. They were exactly what she wanted, even down to the words she used. When she first met Stefan she'd complained about the lack of passion between her and Matt. Even earlier that evening, when Matt asked her about how she felt about Damon, she'd told him he consumed her. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightening, all of those feelings for Damon she couldn't understand were love. That also explained why Matt expected her to want to say goodbye to Damon, not Stefan. Matt had figured out what Elena hadn't been able to. She was in love with Damon.

"So, what do you want?" Elena heard her younger self ask, as she focused her attention back to the memory. Damon's face looked startled as if nobody had ever bothered to ask him that before. Looking back, at this point in his life, nobody ever really cared to ask what Damon wanted. Especially Katherine, which was why Damon must have established out in those few short minutes they were alone together, what had taken Stefan four months to figure out. Elena was nothing like Katherine, they only looked the same.

Damon was still hesitating with his answer when Elena's heard the honk of a horn from an oncoming car.

Elena turned around. "It's my parents." she said as Damon moved even closer to her just as she turned back to face him.

"I want you to get everything that you're looking for." Damon compelled her. "But right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena." he said and then disappeared.

Elena blinked and opened her eyes once more to find she was back in her bedroom. She heard the voices of Stefan, Jeremy and Damon, downstairs, arguing. Elena wondered if she was on the other side, eternally doomed to watch the people she loved live their lives without her being around. Sadness washed over her and although she knew Jeremy would be able to see her, she couldn't face him right now. She'd given her life for Matt's and in the process left Jeremy without any family. Elena sighed and closed her eyes.

When Elena opened her eyes once more, she was again somewhere different. This time it was at night and she was stood on Wickery Bridge looking down into the depths, where she could just about make out the shape of Matt's truck through the murky darkness. She heard footsteps behind her, but Elena didn't need to turn around to find out who it was. His scent was unique and she'd know it anywhere.

"You compelled me to forget didn't you?" Elena asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes." Damon replied, not caring to elaborate.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she wanted to know.

"I didn't think it mattered. And when it did, it was too late." he told her nonchalantly.

Elena decided to changed the subject knowing Damon wasn't going to explain any further. "Why am I here Damon?" she asked. "This isn't a memory, or is it another compulsion?" a hint of sarcasm was resonant in her voice.

"No it's not a memory." Damon said softly from right behind her. "And no this isn't compulsion either. This is a dream, your subconscious. And no, I'm not giving you this dream before you ask." he told her.

"I thought I was dead, on the other side." Elena turned to look at him. "If not, then why am I dreaming?"

"Wickery Bridge seems to represent all of the major changes in your life." Damon explained. "You lost your parents here and now you are dying here." he said sadly.

"But why you? Why am I not dreaming about Stefan?" Elena frowned as she took his hands in hers.

"Guilt? Regret for not choosing me?" Damon offered.

"That's not it Damon." Elena sighed. "In my dreams I always choose you. Yet when it comes to the reality, I choose Stefan. I just don't understand why. You don't think it is linked with your compulsion do you?" she asked.

"I don't know." Damon frowned. "Look Elena, what's done is done. You chose Stefan." he said sadly as he let her hands go and turned to leave.

"Damon, wait." Elena called out. Damon turned around. "Please don't leave me, I don't want to die alone?" she begged before lowering her eyes, bathed in guilt as she realized what she was asking. Only a few minutes earlier she'd told Damon she was going to let him die alone so that she could be with Stefan.

Damon took a step closer to her. "You should have wanted Stefan to be here with you in your final minutes, not me. Remember, it will always be Stefan." he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Elena cupped Damon's cheeks in her hands. "The naive young girl who told you that is very different to the woman stood in front of you right now. I love you Damon." she whispered, standing on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against his.

Damon pulled away and then rested his forehead against Elena's. "But you still chose Stefan." he said sounding pained at his own words.

"But I want you, not Stefan." Elena insisted. "I don't know why I chose Stefan, maybe I just needed a little more time. I didn't want to have to choose just yet. I still loved Stefan, but I wasn't sure whether I was still in love with Stefan. If not we needed closure. Not only that I wanted to be certain people would come around to the idea of you and I being together, and now..."

"And now it's too late." Damon interrupted as Elena nodded, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I've loved you and have been in love with you for a very long time." Elena sobbed. "I was just too scared to admit it." she stroked his cheeks with both hands. "Someone once told me 'When it's real, you can't walk away'. Well you and me, we're real. We always have been, from the very first moment we met. So please don't walk away." she begged.

"And what about Stefan?" Damon asked.

Elena gave him a sad smile. "As I said,Stefan and I needed closure. That way you and I could have built our futures together without other people questioning our relationship." she told him.

"You really think we could have had a future together?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure we'd have found a way to work it out. We always did, we always survived, until now." Elena swallowed her tears, pretending to be strong. "You know, I always refused to discuss my future with Stefan." she told him. "And yet for some reason, I suspected you were my future a long time ago. I just didn't know why. How wrong I was." she began to sob once more. "And I never even got the chance to tell you I love you in person." she hiccuped as more tears fell.

Damon kissed her gently on the lips. "You really love me?." he whispered.

"Of course I love you Damon. More than you could ever know" Elena smiled sadly. "Look, I'm not sure how much longer I have left. How about a goodbye dance?" she smiled sadly.

"Here?" Damon raised an eyebrow as he looked at the empty road around them.

"What better place? Like you said, this is where all the major changes in my life seem to happen. Maybe a dance with you might save me, so I say this is as good a place as any." Elena said quietly as Damon took her hand in his and placed one arm behind her back.

"You know, the near touch isn't going to be anywhere good enough for this dance." Damon whispered into Elena's ear as they began to sway and move together to the same rhythm even without music.

Elena rested her head in the crook of Damon's neck, taking in his familiar scent. She closed her eyes as a feeling of contentment and home washed over her. For the first time since before her parents died, she felt safe and secure, wrapped in unconditional love.

"Then lets make it something else then." Elena whispered as she lifted her head to look at him. "I want the real touch, your touch, everywhere."

"You sure?" Damon frowned.

"Of course I'm sure." Elena smiled as Damon spun her round in a circle and pulled her in tight. "That way I'll die happy knowing, even if only for one time I was with the man I love, who loves me too. And Damon..."

"Yes Elena?" he replied.

"I'm sorry. For the way I treated you. I took you for granted, and if I could survive this and change anything..." she started.

"You'd still have to give Stefan a chance." he nodded. "But lets forget about that now. I've done enough bad things to you too, and I'm sorry for my part. But this is our time to enjoy together." he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers and found her lips. "So let's make the most of it."

The kiss started out gentle and chaste, a little like the time they kissed on Elena's front porch. Elena wound her arms around Damon's neck as he took hold of her waist and pulled her in tight. Soon the kiss became something more passionate as their tongues danced and fought, tasting and exploring. The fire that had burned deep inside her for so long, reared it's head once more, just like it had in Denver. This time there was no Jeremy to interrupt them, nobody to stop them or judge them. They were free to be themselves with each other for the first and last time, and they were making it count.

Eventually Damon broke away from the kiss. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I've always had a desire to try out your bed and see if it's as comfortable as it looks." she smiled.

"My bedroom it is then." Damon grinned as their surroundings changed and they were in Damon's bedroom. "Turn around and face the mirror!" Damon instructed as Elena frowned but did as she was told.

Elena took in her reflection with Damon stood behind, his cheek pressed against hers as his head peered over her shoulder, with his arms around her waist. She took in what a wonderful couple they made. Yet she'd chosen Stefan. Looking back at her was what could have been if she had chosen different. But what else would have changed if she were to have had a relationship with Damon? What type of future could they have had together?

"This might be your last time." he whispered into her ear. "What type of sexual fantasy do you want us to play out?" he asked. "I'm game for anything." he smirked as Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I not surprised?" she giggled.

"Well, nothing can hurt you now." Damon shrugged. "There's nobody here to judge, except me. And as I said I'm game for almost anything."

"Almost?" Elena frowned.

"I want you all to myself. No sharing." he said.

"Spoilsport." Elena pouted. "I had this idea of..." she started, but stopped and burst into laughter at the expression on Damon's face. "...of it being just you and me."

"Good." Damon whispered as he began to suck on her earlobe, which tickled, yet was strangely erotic at the same time. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

Elena knew she wasn't sexually very experienced. She and Matt had split up not long after their first time and although she'd been dating Stefan on and off for around eight months, until he went off with Klaus, their sex life had been sporadic, plain and simple. There was always something going on to stop them from having time alone together, or it was her time of the month, or she just wasn't in the mood. Therefore, Elena hadn't got a clue what to suggest.

"I don't know what I want." Elena admitted.

"Of course you do." Damon looked up through his eyelashes at their reflection. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." he smirked. "I'm the love that consumes you. I'm also your passion, adventure and danger. But I'm also your freedom. You can do anything you want with me. I won't judge, I'll just indulge."

"Then I'll let you decide what to do." Elena whispered.

"Fine." Damon smirked mischievously. "Have you ever seen the movie True Lies?" he asked. "The one where..."

"Jamie Lee Curtis does that dance for Arnie?" she asked as Damon nodded. "You want me to do that?" Elena looked at Damon in horror.

"Or we could try a role reversal." Damon offered. "I'll dance and strip while you watch." he grinned.

"I like the sound of that." Elena smiled as she thought how ironic it would be for a dance to be involved in her final fantasy with Damon considering the first time she felt a sexual connection with him was when they were dancing.

"On one condition." Damon stipulated. "I strip, and I get to tie you up. Or you strip and tie me up. I think that's a fair deal." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Elena thought for a moment. Damon's suggestion would do what he said. It would give Elena everything she wanted in her last memory or dream. She already knew it was all a fantasy and if Elena were to live, she'd be writing this down in her journal the next morning. Although she had no idea where the idea of being tied up came from. Maybe being tied up was symbolic of her connection to the Salvatore brothers, or a deep seated trust in Damon. Whichever it was, there was nothing to lose, she might as well go all the way and have some fun before she died, so Elena decided to up the ante and let out every desire she didn't know she possessed.

"I've got a better idea." she smirked as Damon raised a suspicious eyebrow. "I strip and you tie me up. Under the condition once I'm tied up you have to make me come. By that time I want you already naked. And then..." Elena stopped, teasing him with a know smile. "You'll get what you always wanted." she told him.

"And what's that?" Damon frowned.

"You'll see." Elena told him. "So, are you going to sit down and lower the lights while I dance?" she asked as Damon turned the lights off, leaving the room dimly lit by the fire burning in the hearth. "Are we going to have music?" she asked.

"I have the exact song from the movie." Damon told her proudly.

"I don't actually know the dance." Elena told him. "And I'm not wearing a slutty dress." she added.

"Improvise." Damon suggested. "That's the point."

"Fine" Elena took a deep breath. "Cue the music." she said as Damon moved the chair far enough away so she couldn't see his face and sat down before pointing the remote control to turn on the music, as John Hiatt's 'Alone in the Dark' came pouring out of the speakers.

Elena slowly began to move, first finding the beat before deciding how to take off her clothes in the sexiest way possible. Firstly she removed her jacket as seductively as possible, managing to not get her arms caught up in the sleeves. Elena slowly walked over to the bed, cloaking herself in shadows to add to the mood. She didn't want to reveal everything to Damon, and even though he could see far better in the dark than she could, he still wouldn't be able to make out every detail.

The next item to go was her top. Fortunately, Elena somehow managed to not mess up her hair when she took it off. However, she decided to leave her bra on, just to keep teasing him. Next, Elena shimmied out of her jeans, kicking off her converse along the way. Elena now realized the time had come to dance.

"I want you to dance sexy Elena." Damon whispered. "Put your hands on your body and imagine they're mine." he added seductively.

This seemed to have the desired effect. Elena closed her eyes and moved her hips. She teasingly ran her hands up her body and around her breasts. He legs widened as she rolled her pelvis sensually to the slow sexy sounds of the guitar, lifting her hair up with her hands. She began to find a confidence mixed with desire for the man who was clearly enjoying what he was seeing, because when Elena opened her eyes again, she could see from his movements he was putting on a show for her.

Elena could make out Damon had already removed his shirt. He was slowly making his way towards her, his own hips swaying to the music while he removed his belt and undid his jeans. They fell away from his hips revealing nothing underneath, taking Elena's breath away in surprise. Deciding not to be outdone, Elena slid her own hand in her panties and stroked her folds as Damon was suddenly stood behind her. His chest pressed up against her, she could feel his erection, already rock solid poking the small of her back.

"I think that's my job." Damon whispered into Elena's ear as his hand joined hers in her panties. "You're already wet for me aren't you." his words were more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Elena replied as her eyes rolled into the back of her head when he inserted a single finger.

"Good." he said smugly as he removed his finger and placed it in Elena's mouth. She sucked on it, expecting it to be unpleasant, but it wasn't as her juices were combined with the delicious overriding taste of Damon. "I just need to get a few things." he said as he took his finger out of her mouth and vamp-sped over to his closet. A couple of seconds later he was stood behind Elena once more. "I'm just going to cover your eyes with a tie." he told her.

"Why?" Elena asked, slightly concerned about this new development, he hadn't mentioned anything about being blindfolded.

"If you take away one of your senses, the others become more heightened." Damon explained. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Elena replied.

"Well then, you've got nothing to worry about. Just enjoy the ride." he whispered.

"Okay then." Elena agreed, knowing Damon wouldn't hurt her.

Damon covered her eyes with the tie and fastened it so it was only tight enough to stay in place. "Does that feel okay?" he asked.

"It's fine Damon." she assured him.

"Good, now just put one foot in front of the other and I'll guide you until I stop you and then I'll turn you around." he instructed.

Elena did as she was told until Damon halted her. He turned her around like he promised, pulling her backwards slightly until she could feel wood against her back, which Elena recognized by the shape, to be a post from his bed. Damon then took her wrists and placed them behind her and tied them together around the bed post, using what Elena suspected was a leather belt. Again he left if fairly loose so it didn't hurt her, in fact she could have easily escaped, but that would have defied the point of the game.

"Nothing this beautiful should be kept so well hidden." Damon whispered as lips trailed down Elena's neck and chest. His hands momentarily massaged her bra-clad breasts before ghosting his fingers down the sides of her body, giving Elena goose flesh, despite the heat of the large fire. Elena felt Damon's fingers hook through the lace of her panties before ripping them off. "You're not going to be needing those again." he reminded her. "Stand with your legs further apart." he demanded as he nudged her legs open.

Elena could feel Damon's warm breath at the top of her thighs before she felt his kisses, which grew closer and closer to her core. His fingers stroked a line from her entrance up to her nub and back before separating her folds, causing her to shiver. At the same time, heat was burning inside Elena's stomach and her core was beginning to throb at just the thought of what he was about to do. Damon blew into her entrance, then his tongue followed, as he slowly licked the line he'd made with his fingers up to her nub before circling it. He then slowly licked and sucked on her folds, as he made his way back back to her entrance.

Damon began to massage her nub with his thumb while he pressed his tongue all the way into her core. He concentrated his efforts on tongue fucking her and teasing her folds. Elena moaned with pleasure as the heat which was burning inside her seemed to grow with every lick and thrust. Her throbbing core, already threatening to reach an almighty exploding point, when suddenly Damon stopped. His mouth latched on to her sensitive clit and began to suck the bundle of nerves while he inserted two fingers inside her and gently thrust in and out of her core. Elena desperately wanted to grab hold of something, but her hands were literally tied. Just to make matters worse, Damon had been right when he told her everything would be heightened, including her urgent need to come.

"Oh yes...Damon...don't stop." Elena panted. "Harder...please." she begged.

"I want to hear you scream my name Elena." Damon muttered before returning back to sucking on her nub, except this time he was occasionally flicking his tongue across her folds. He inserted a third finger inside her and increased the speed of his thrusting.

The sensations became too much as the heat inside her stomach boiled over into her throbbing core, which began to spasm violently, sending Elena spiraling into an orbit, of agonizing pleasure as her climax ripped through her body unlike anything she'd previously experienced. Her orgasm didn't seem to be confined to just her core, it was wreaking havoc through her entire body, as wave after wave of the blistering hot contractions seemed to go on forever.

"Oh my god...fuck..Damon...yes...yes...Aargh!" Elena screamed loudly as she arched her back away from the bed post, pulling on the leather belt until it cut into her wrists, not that she cared, the pain seemed to add an extra does of adrenaline, causing her to feel lightheaded. Elena seemed to lose the ability to think or speak coherently other than her cries of pleasure. Just as she thought her climax would never end, her body went rigid and Damon stopped using his mouth and fingers on her, allowing her orgasm to begin to wane. He held her tightly around the waist and kissed her stomach, which just about kept her standing as her legs had turned to jello.

Elena felt Damon stand up, he brushed his lips against hers as he unfastened the belt. He broke away from the kiss and removed Elena's blindfold as she blinked rapidly to allow her sight to readjust to her surroundings. The first thing she saw was Damon's handsome face looking very pleased with himself. Elena smiled and kissed him, noticing his erect shaft was poking into her stomach. Elena took his length into her hand and began to pump it gently, wiping the pre-cum around the tip in the process, earning her a growl of satisfaction from Damon's lips.

"I want you to bite me." Elena whispered. "The first time you enter me, I want you to bite me at the same time."

Damon frowned with surprise. "You sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm absolutely sure." Elena smiled. "I also want to be drinking your blood too. I'm guessing it's effects are slightly more pleasurable when full consent is given." she said, hoping she was right.

"The effects are very different if you want to blood share." Damon assured her. "When I did it as a human, I got a buzz from it. Mixing it with sex just heightens the sensation." he told her.

"Well, it's the only chance I'm ever going to get, and I want to watch it through the mirror." Elena told him.

"Your wish is my command." Damon grinned as he moved the chair in front of the mirror. "Something to hold on to." he smirked.

Elena stood behind the back of the chair and held onto it as Damon coated his member in her juices. He placed it at the entrance of her core.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Never more so." Elena smiled back as Damon bit his wrist and held it out to her.

Gently he pushed his length inside her core, her body stretching to fit him slowly filling her her up, as Elena's mouth latched onto his wrist. Damon moved Elena's hair to one side to allow him unobstructed access to her neck, however as he glanced at their reflection in the mirror he stopped his movement inside her.

"Elena, your face." he whispered. But Elena didn't need to look, she already knew what she would see if she saw her reflection.

As soon as Damon bit his wrists, Elena had started to feel a tingling sensation around her eyes, and her gums ached, but not in a painful way. Damon's blood, instead of being disgusting, was the most wonderful taste she'd ever encountered. Elena knew only one thing could make her to feel this way, being a vampire. She'd never had any desire to be a vampire but she'd be lying if she hadn't wondered what it felt like. Maybe her subconscious was giving her the experience in sexual circumstances so she would only ever know the good side.

"It's a dream Damon. It isn't real." Elena told him, as she released her lips from his wrist. "Nothing changes, I still want you to bite me and be inside of me at the same time." she told him. "I want you inside of me in every way possible."

"Well this does put a new spin on things." Damon smirked.

"How?" Elena frowned, bringing his wrist close to her mouth once more.

"I don't have to be quite as gentle." he whispered in her ear as he thrust himself inside her.

Elena's breath hitched at the suddenness and the glorious sensation of Damon being fully inside of her. Thanks to being a vampire, there had been no pain, even after he'd put so much force into their joining. Instead it was just a sense of fullness. Elena looked at her own reflection in the mirror, expecting to be horrified by what she saw. But instead her vision was filled with two vampires committing the ultimate act of intimacy, sharing blood while making love at the same time.

As Damon's teeth found Elena's neck, she once again bit into the already closed up wound on his wrist and his delicious blood filled her senses, heightening everything she felt. Touch, sight, smell, sound and taste was all amplified. At the same time she could feel Damon sucking the blood from her neck, causing her to feel a little lightheaded, but not enough to be dizzy. Damon also began to move his hips, thrusting in and out, while Elena matched his rhythm. Soon they were moving at a pace and force which would have killed a human. The sensations going through Elena's body were exquisite, but what she wanted more, but most of all she wanted Damon's blood.

Unable to fight the bloodlust, Elena pulled Damon's wrist away from his lips, spun round and pushed him up against the wall at vamp-speed. Her mouth found his neck and she pierced his carotid artery with the finesse of a vampire with considerable experience instead of the girl who'd only just discovered an appreciation for the red nectar.

Damon's mouth reattached itself to Elena's neck as they fed on each other. Damon turned them around and pinned Elena against the wall, he pulled her leg up so that he could insert himself inside her. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist to help him as he began to pound in and out of her. There was nothing soft or gentle about this. It was hot and animalistic, a primal need to be joined together in every way possible as one single entity. The emotional and physical union was proving to have an extremely powerful effect on Elena as everything building up inside her felt like it was on fire.

"Fuck me Damon...fuck me...harder." Elena panted, her lips no longer latched onto his neck as her sexual release had became more urgent than the need for Damon's blood.

Suddenly Damon vamp-sped them across the room to the bed. He splayed Elena's arms above her head and entwined his fingers with hers before lining up his member and sliding it inside her once more. Elena lifted her hips to meet his, pushing him in even further to penetrate as deep as possible. Once again they set a furious pace, however instead of feeding, their lips met, still covered in blood as they kissed deeply and passionately. In between kisses, their mouths tried to explore each other's bodies, necks, shoulders, arms, any body part their lips could find. All the while their hips moved in perfect unison as Damon continually entered her at an angle which brushed up against her nub, creating friction with every thrust, causing her to moan in pleasure whenever they moved.

After a few minutes, Elena decided to take control of matters. She'd spotted the belt lying next to her from when Damon had tied her up a little earlier. Taking advantage of her new found vampire powers, she used her superhuman strength and speed to take Damon by surprise. Elena rolled them over so she was straddled over his waist as she tied his hands together with the belt, which she secured around the bedpost.

Damon's eyes lit up with a mixture of surprise and delight at this new development. He clearly had no issues being dominated by a woman, in fact Elena suspected he enjoyed it. She'd never been so bold enough to experiment with role play or even imagined tying up or being tied up before. But this was a sexual fantasy and Elena could do whatever she wanted, and she suspected even the real Damon would be up for something like this.

Elena took hold of Damon's shaft in her hand and gracefully impaled herself on him, causing them both to moan with satisfaction. She then placed her hands on his chest and began to move her hips. Even though he was tied up, Damon managed to keep up with her and thrust up into her with his powerful pelvis, deepening the penetration. Elena kissed Damon's chest as she allowed her hands to roam and touch him, just as she'd had a desire to do ever since she noticed he had a fabulous body at the bachelor auction.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." Damon smiled, the expression on his face, told Elena he clearly meant what he said.

They both started to pant and moan loudly. The distinct smell of sex and the sound of skin on skin turned Elena on even more. For so long Damon had consumed her, now she wanted to do the same. Elena was becoming desperate for her release, however she knew she needed a little bit of extra stimulus to reach her own climax and suspected Damon probably would too. To aid them both, Elena unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor.

"Elena...Fuck!" Damon whispered in awe at the sight of her naked breasts, his eyes turning even darker with lust.

A wry smile appeared on Elena's lips as she decided to put on a little show for Damon. With one hand she cupped her breast and began to pinch her nipple, while the other moved down her body and towards her clit. Elena's fingers separated her folds to access the small bundle of nerves as she continued to circle her hips and massage her breast. The additional stimulation increased the burning desire inside her and she knew she wasn't far from tumbling over the precipice of pleasure.

Out of nowhere, Elena heard a ripping sound and simultaneously saw Damon pull at the leather belt and tear it apart. He removed the binds from his wrists and sat up. Wrapping his arms around Elena's back, he took Elena's nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it.

Previously, Elena had never derived any sexual pleasure from her breasts. But Damon's masterful mouth and tongue seemed to know exactly what she needed. He licked, nipped and sucked on one breast before switching his focus to her other. When he stopped, he looked up at her imploringly. Elena realized Damon was becoming desperate for his release, but was holding out for hers first.

Elena nodded to let him know she was close to the edge before bending her head down to kiss him. She gently tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, causing him to growl with pleasure. He slid one of his hands between them and laced his fingers into hers as they simultaneously massaged her nub to bring her to her climax.

The additional touch of his fingers created the final piece of stimulus Elena needed to reach her orgasm. Her almost painful hot throbbing core began to contract in waves of delicious electricity, sending hot bolts of pleasure through her body. The scalding lava in the pit of her stomach, which had been threatening to overflow for a while, erupted into floods of desire, ever heating the spasms which had now completely taken of her core.

"Oh my god Damon...fuck...oh yes, oh yes." she panted. "Damon...aargh!" she screamed as her body arched into his, her breasts pressed up against Damon's chest.

All the while, the more her overly sensitive core contracted, the more she could feel herself milking Damon's member to his release. He seemed to grow even bigger as he began to thrust harder, his movements becoming ever more desperate.

"Fuck...Elena..." Damon moaned. "Argh!" he growled as his face contorted into what could only be described as a look of pleasure and pain, all combined into one. As far as Elena was concerned, he'd never looked more beautiful as he did in this vulnerable moment when he was reaching his climax.

Just as Damon's hot seed filled her womb, Elena's body went rigid and her fingernails dug deep into the skin on Damon's back. The scent of Damon's delicious blood filled the air, but neither of them cared about the wound or even the blood. Together they were united in their zenith of pleasure, and a state of euphoria washed over Elena, from what could only described as a combination of the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced with a blood sharing high.

Damon lay back down on the bed and Elena rested on top of him. Too scared to move just in case their bodies were no longer united. As she rested her head on his chest, listening to the overly slow, quiet sound of his vampire heart, Elena's thoughts turned back to her imminent death. More precisely, she began to think about the people she was leaving behind. Primarily her brother.

Elena was unsure about the rules regarding whether doppelgangers passed to the other side. There was also the question as to whether she would find peace or not. She'd never killed anyone, but then again neither had Vicki and she didn't find peace. If Elena simply passed to the other side, she would be able to communicate with Jeremy and he wouldn't have to feel completely alone. But if she wasn't supernatural enough to qualify for the other side, or she did indeed find peace, then her brother would be left all alone. He would need a guardian who technically qualified for being over eighteen, someone to influence him who actually might just care enough to do the best for him. Elena smiled sadly as she realized who was the most qualified older brother she knew.

"Damon, can you promise me something." Elena asked with sadness in her voice.

"Anything." Damon whispered.

"Watch over Jeremy for me." Elena told him, tilting her head up to look at him. "He doesn't have anyone else left, especially now Ric has gone as well. And for some reason he looks up to you."

"I will." Damon smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "But now it's time for you to get some sleep. Close your eyes." he told her. Elena did as Damon said and let her eyelids droop. Soon her body began to relax and a sense of peacefulness washed over her. Just as she wondered if she was finally dying she started to hear noises, and lots of them.

Elena felt herself wake up to what seemed like a bright white light, even though her eyes were still closed. The sound of church bells, sirens, and what sounded like a lawnmower, rang out loudly in her ears. She opened her eyes and took a huge gasp of air, before scrambling to sit up in her own bed, confused as to what was going on. She could make out it was daylight and Stefan was sitting on the end of her bed, watching her.

"Stefan?" Elena asked as she began to hyperventilate, frightened, as she tried work out what had happened to her.

"Hey. I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours." Stefan assured her, rubbing her hand.

"Wh-what happened?" Elena asked.

Stefan lowered his eyes. "You were in an accident." he told her.

"Oh my God. Matt is he...?" Elena began to panic as she remembered Stefan swimming away with Matt in his arms.

"Alive?" Damon interrupted in a sarcastic voice as Elena noticed his presence for the first time when she and Stefan looked over at him, sat on the window seat. "Ask Stefan. The hero." he added bitterly.

Elena looked back at Stefan. "He's fine." Stefan reassured her.

"Thank you." Elena sighed a sigh of relief. " I thought that I – how did you...?" she frowned with confusion as realization hit her, something wasn't quite right, she could tell from Damon's angry face.

"Save you? He didn't." Damon snapped.

"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew." Stefan explained. "Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you." he continued.

"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena." Damon simply added.

Elena's face fell and tears began to well up in her eyes. The one thing she'd never wanted to happen was coming to fruition. "Oh my God. Does - does that mean that I – am I dead?" she asked, looking between Stefan and Damon, but neither of them answered her, instead Stefan just lowered his eyes. Their silence told her all she needed to know. "No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Elena cried as she started to panic.

"Maybe it doesn't have to." Stefan tried to reassure her. "I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you." he said quickly.

"No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition." Damon's voice was full of frustration.

"We have all day before she has to feed, Damon." Stefan argued. "That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this."

"There is no way out of it." Damon snapped. "We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three." he spat.

Elena began to cry. "I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't – I don't want to be – I can't be a vampire! If there's something that Bonnie can do we have to try." she begged.

"We will. We'll try everything" Stefan promised as Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes at Stefan's attempt to give Elena hope, even though deep down she suspected Damon was right.

"Your choice, Elena. As always." Damon said bitterly as he held his hands up in mock surrender before getting up and leaving her and Stefan alone. Stefan looked at Elena who was still was still crying, however she wanted to be on her own for a moment to allow herself to digest the information and deal with it in her own way. Elena nodded for Stefan to go talk to Damon so she could be alone to take in the revelation. He smiled sadly and got up to follow Damon.

Elena swallowed her tears and listened for a moment, surprised she could hear them talking so clearly from the kitchen. Deciding she would have enough time to be alone and write down her dream, she reached under her bed and found her Damon journal. This was the only way she felt she could wrap her head around what had happened. Her dreams had been significant, especially as she was dying. Elena wanted to capture the flashbacks as well as the dream in her journal as the recent ones had all had one thing in common, Damon. Even when dying, she couldn't escape thinking about him. He truly did consume her.

The one which stood out for her was their meeting before Elena's parent died. She remembered everything else and her sexual fantasies regarding Damon were not highly unusual, but their meeting felt like a memory she'd clearly lost. Elena knew memories from compulsion would return during transition, and she began to wonder if any other memories would come back to her before the day was out.

Elena sighed with an air of resignation, wiped her eyes and picked up the pen before opening the journal to the next fresh page, where she began to write. _Dear Diary..._

 **Just for clarification; I wrote this chapter because even though Elena chose Stefan, it is my interpretation she was deeply in love with Damon at the time she turned. That love created the sire bond. There is nothing to suggest to me she was still in love with Stefan even though she chose him.**

 **I see Elena as a confused 18 year old who didn't understand the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. A young girl susceptible to peer pressure and was very loyal. My feeling is that she looked back at her relationship between her and Stefan with rose tinted glasses and wanted to recapture that time of her life before Jenna died. Which considering how many people she'd lost in such a short period of time, is completely understandable.  
**

 **I believe when she chose Stefan, her head ruled her heart. However in my story, in her dreams, her heart rules her head.  
**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **If you like the story, please like, follow or review. Reviews inspire me, correct my mistakes, allow me to engage and answer questions. They also help motivate me to get the following chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	22. The Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Unfortunately the sire-bond is part of the story and can't be ignored. Therefore this chapter has been written with deliberate ambiguity in mind in regards to Elena's choices as to whether they are her own decision or if it is the sire-bond at play. There is no rule as to how to interpret her actions. It is solely down to the reader to decide. From the perspective of the writer, as far as I'm concerned, in the show I cant say for certain whether Elena would have done what she did without it, therefore I have included one reference which suggests the sire-bond might have had some influence on her decision, albeit very small.**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content, bad language and blood play.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _I transitioned and I now I am a vampire!_

 _I was also a little pissed with Damon too._

 _Damon compelled me TWICE!_

 _I know I wrote the first time in my last diary entry, but more information came to light during my transition and back then I didn't know he'd compelled me again. Even worse, I knew him when he did it and he was fully aware I was not entirely happy with people being compelled unless it was for their own good._

 _The first time was when we first met. Which was a diary entry all of its own._

 _The second time he compelled me was just after him and Stefan rescued me from Rose. I always suspected Damon was the one who returned my necklace, because only he and Stefan could come into the house at the time and Stefan wouldn't have any reason to compel me to forget. That night Damon told me he loved me but he didn't deserve me. It explains why he backed off after that. I often wondered why. But it appears he decided to let me and Stefan be together._

 _So now I'm a vampire. Stefan tried me on animal blood but I threw it up, I can't drink blood bags, I can only drink warm blood from the vein, and it has to be a human vein. We found out because I initially drank Damon's blood because I didn't want to drink human blood. I threw that back up. Damon then tried me on a blood bag, that tasted like garbage. I couldn't even swallow that. Eventually Matt offered to let me feed from him, and oh my god, it was the most heavenly feeling ever. But I digress._

 _Until we found out what I could drink, Damon was trying to help me find alternatives to human blood. I told him no human or animal blood, which left him a little short on options. I went to Damon because Stefan was so pumped about me drinking animal blood, he seemed to ignore the fact I'd puked it all back up, even after I told him I'd been sick. It's like he buried his head in the sand because it didn't fit with his agenda of getting me on the bunny diet. I knew he wouldn't help, so I turned to Damon instead, because I knew he'd understand better._

 _Due to my insistence on no animal or human blood, it left Damon with only one choice, me feed from him. I thought that would be fine as that was how Mikael survived, but it turns out vampire's drinking from each other is 'personal' was how Damon put it. He warned me, but I was hungry. Initially I didn't understand, but I soon got the message when I realized what reaction I was having and it was hard to ignore Damon's reaction. Hard being the operative word, because that is exactly what happened, Damon was clearly as turned on by it as I was. It was strange as I think he could sense what I was feeling. He never explained it to me in full, but actions speak louder than words._

 _The blood wasn't very nice compared to human blood straight from the vein. However I did feel something of Damon's presence inside of me, which was a really wonderful feeling. I just wish it had been more than just his presence I felt. I did experience a mini orgasm, and I think Damon did too. We agreed not to discuss the entirety of what transpired in the bathroom with anyone else. Yes Damon told Stefan we blood shared, but I think he left out the orgasm part. I'm not even sure Damon would want to go into that much detail with Stefan._

 _When Stefan found out about me feeding from Damon, he was furious. I managed to turn the subject around but I doubt he'll forgive Damon in a hurry. I know I should have stopped as soon as I understood what Damon meant, but this is Damon. My self control around him is weakening, especially since I became a vampire. I'm not in full control of my emotions, and my feelings for Damon seem to be heightened. Strangely that's not happened with Stefan. But we haven't been back together long, and we need time to readjust. I' think it's because I've been used to being around Damon more than Stefan over the last few months. Once we've spent more time together I'm sure everything will be back to how it used to be between Stefan and me, or I hope it will, I think._

 _One thing Stefan and I haven't done yet is make love. Admittedly, we never had the most active sex life, although Stefan was very caring in that way. But since I turned I just feel constantly turned on. Especially when I'm around Damon. I'm just not having the feelings for Stefan in that way as much. Maybe if at first I imagine having sex with Damon when I'm with Stefan, it might make it more appealing._

 _This brings me to my dream. I thought after the last one, which was after I transitioned, and was back with Stefan I'd gotten him out of my system and I'd never dream about him again. Clearly I was wrong. I guess my increased sexual appetite could be partly responsible for the dream. Plus my growing physical attraction to Damon (I never imagined that could get stronger but it did) might be an additional factor. But other than kissing Stefan in the woods after feeding and then vomiting the blood back up, which killed the mood. The closest I've had to sex since before Klaus tried to kill me was when I fed from Damon today and at the motel in Denver, again with Damon. Every time I come close to sex it seems to be with Damon and not Stefan._

 _No surprise about what influenced the dream. I stopped feeding from Damon just before either of us would have taken it too far, because we were both on the verge of losing control. In that way, it reminds me of what happened in Denver. That is a memory which will stay with me forever, and this one will be placed in the same box. Now I wish more than ever we'd had the chance to take things further in Denver, even if it was for that one time only. Because technically I cheated on Stefan with Damon, and although I don't particularly feel guilty about it, I can't do anything again with Damon. I doubt Stefan will give me or Damon another free pass, and I do at least want to try and make a go of things with Stefan. So to try and resolve things between Stefan and I, I'm going to have to initiate sex with Stefan._

 _If it all goes well and Stefan and I make love, this might be my last diary entry._

 _E_

 _...the previous night's dream._

Elena got out of her car and approached the grill, where she knew Damon would be. Even though he was pissed with her, she didn't have anyone else who she could turn to right now. Stefan wanted her to go on the bunny diet, which she'd obliged to keep him happy. However the blood had just made her throw up. She'd tried to tell him, but he brushed it off, telling her she needed time to adjust. Elena, however knew it wasn't simply because she didn't like it. She'd managed to swallow it, despite it tasting horrible. The problem had happened after, when her body had tried absorb the blood. Something wasn't compatible and she'd been violently sick.

Elena had tried calling Caroline, but her best friend was tied up in her own drama's with Tyler and she was almost impossible to reach. That left her with the person she truly wanted to ask to help her, yet at the same time she didn't, Damon. Part of her wanted to go to him as she knew he was the one person in the world she could trust above everyone else to be truthful and help her. The only problem was right now, Damon was extremely pissed off with Elena, after she left him to die alone when she chose Stefan. So what Elena had needed was an excuse. One to confront Damon in a way which wouldn't arouse Stefan's suspicions, while simultaneously giving her an excuse to talk to Damon. Luckily for Elena, she'd just been handed one in the shape of an explosion which had killed off the town council.

When Elena opened the door, she scoured the bar and found Damon sat on his usual chair in the grill. She took a deep breath and approached him. Her idea was to confront him and then slip it in that she needed his assistance and hope he wasn't offended enough by her accusations to still care enough for her to help. Elena knew he hadn't set off the explosion, but nobody would think it out of the ordinary for Elena to confront Damon about it. She just hoped Damon would realize it was a ruse and it wouldn't piss him off any more than he already was with her.

Elena took hold of the seat next to Damon's. "Did you do it?" she asked as she began to sit down.

"That seat's taken." Damon snapped at her without even looking.

"But there's no one here." Elena frowned.

Damon turned to face Elena. "Well, I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there, because the alternative is just too damn depressing." he snarled, as it dawned upon Elena that it was Ric's usual seat and Damon wasn't going to allow anyone to sit there.

Elena realized Damon was already in a foul mood. He was drinking early and even snippier than usual. He was grumpy the last time she'd spoken to him before she'd left the boarding house to feed with Stefan, but his mood had clearly gotten even worse since then. Deciding she was already going to be pushing Damon's temper enough with her false accusation, she moved to his other side and sat down.

"Did you set off the explosion that killed the Town Council?" Elena asked in an accusatory tone, her voice low enough for only Damon to hear.

"Am I wearing my "I Blew Up The Council" t-shirt?" Damon asked sarcastically. "Why does everybody keep asking me that?" he scowled.

"Did you?" Elena pressed, pretending it was the real reason she was there.

"No!" Damon snapped. "Anything else?" he asked, rolling his eyes in a way which made it obvious he was clearly aware Elena had other motives for seeing him.

Elena hesitated for a moment, she just hoped she hadn't pissed him off too much. "Yes, something's wrong. I can't keep any of the animal blood down." she whispered.

"Well, there's a shock." Damon looked at her smugly.

"I think I need your help" Elena pleaded.

Damon sighed. "Of course you do. Pick your meal." Damon smiled sarcastically as he pointed to a woman near the pool table. "You've got Asian fusion." he suggested pointing to the window. "Mexican. What about some good old American comfort food?" he waived his hand in the general direction of the bar.

"No. No, no human blood. Stefan's right, I have to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone." Elena stammered.

Damon quickly downed his drink and stood up. "Fine, come on." Damon growled, grabbing hold of Elena's arm. He pulled her across the bar and into the restroom, locking the door after them.

"What are you doing?" Elena frowned Damon bit his hand.

"Giving you what you need." Damon told her. "Drink." he commanded as he held his hand to her, which was covered in blood.

"What?" Elena looked at him in shock, the smell of blood hitting her like a freight train.

"You're a new vampire, Elena. You need warm blood from the vein." Damon explained. "Maybe this will do the trick. Or not. But just, don't tell Stefan." he narrowed his eyes.

Elena stared at the blood on his hand. "Why not?" she asked her eyes not straying from the delicious smelling blood in Damon's hand.

"Because blood sharing is kind of personal." Damon told her slightly hesitantly.

"What do you mean it's personal?" Elena frowned, finally looking up at Damon before taking took another look at his hand. She was starving and Damon was offering himself up, although she suspected he was going to enjoy it as much as she was considering his warning about it being personal and not to tell Stefan. A small alarm bell sounded off inside her head telling her what she was doing could be classed as cheating on Stefan, but right now she was past caring. Her head was skeptical, but every other part of her body said yes. Like Damon said, Elena needed warm blood from the vein and he was a source without hurting a human.

"Just drink." Damon insisted.

The smell of Damon's blood became too much. The scent made her gums watered and her teeth elongated automatically. The veins around her eyes tingled with the overwhelming desire for blood.

Blood wasn't the only thing on Elena's mind, there was currently another need deep down inside her. One which needed to be satisfied almost as much the lust for blood. It was her yearning to be close and connected with Damon. She'd missed him so much since she turned. But Elena knew she only had herself to blame. She just wished she knew how to make it right and how to get him back, because without Damon in it, her life was empty which was making her unhappy. Elena needed Damon, she needed him back in her life and if him wanting her to try this as an alternative option to the bunny diet would achieve that, she was prepared to give it a go. The idea might be a little unconventional, but if it worked, there was a chance she and Damon could grow closer again. And maybe one day he would forgive her for what happened the night she rejected him. By doing this, it could be a way of bonding them once more. And frankly, if she had to lie to Stefan to keep Damon in her life, she would, because she wasn't prepared to lose him.

Damon nodded in approval as Elena raised his bloody hand to her mouth and she began to drink. His blood was better than the animal stuff but she knew it wasn't exactly right for what she needed for nutritional purposes. However, once his hand reached her lips the only nourishment on her mind, was of a different kind. One which only Damon would be able to satisfy, because he was the cause. Elena didn't just want to be around Damon emotionally, she needed his presence on a physical level too. But this was the first time they'd been alone together since she turned and the effect he had on her was unprecedented. Right now, he could be pissed off with her and he would still affect her ten times more powerfully than he did that night in Denver, when she'd lost control with him, even as a human without heightened emotions. As a vampire, Elena's self control stood little chance of resistance.

The tingling in her eyes and gums had spread down her body, specifically to her core. The blood did little for her in way of satisfying her hunger, however it did increase her desire for a more intimate connection to Damon. His scent was intoxicating, far more powerful than she found it before she turned, possibly due to her heightened sense of smell, or maybe it was an increased attraction to him, she couldn't be sure.

What Elena was aware of, was how turned on she was becoming. She felt her panties becoming damp with desire, and she knew she needed some kind of friction to help relieve the ache between her thighs, however she wasn't sure how the blood sharing was affecting Damon. Deciding to find out, Elena pushed Damon up against the wall and rubbed her body against his. Her first clue he was experiencing something similar was when she felt him running his fingers tenderly through her hair. Elena's hip tactically found its target to find out whether he was as turned on by the experience as she was. She was pleased when she felt a huge bulge in his jeans, giving her the confidence to pull off her next move.

Elena's turned her body slightly and she straddled Damon's thigh. She began to rub herself up and down his leg, making sure her body was in contact with his huge erection, just to make sure he was enjoying this as much as she was. Elena heard Damon's breathing change, he was clearly turned on by what they were doing, which only served to fuel Elena's desire. She glanced up to look at Damon's face, but was distracted by the sight of his carotid artery in his neck. Slower than a human's, but she could sense his heartbeat pumping the blood throughout his body.

Without warning, Elena's natural vampire instincts, combined with sexual need too over. She released his hand and her mouth latched onto his neck. Her fangs piercing his skin and artery to allow the blood to flow more freely into her mouth. She stopped rubbing herself against Damon's leg, instead she moved herself to enable her to press her pelvis against his, circling her hips, allowing her to feel his erection through his jeans.

Elena's newfound heightened sexual appetite, which had yet to be fulfilled, combined with her blood-lust was causing her to lose control. She was fully aware this was common among vampires, it was the reason Stefan was a ripper. However Elena was unsure whether her own reaction was indeed the blood, or the blood donor himself who was having the biggest impact on what she was doing. Whichever it was, Elena was powerless to stop, she just needed more. More blood, more Damon.

Needing to feel closer to Damon, Elena pushed his jacket off his shoulders. At least that way he wouldn't get blood on it. Possibly thinking along the same lines, Damon wriggled himself free of the offending item. Next Elena's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they wandered under Damon's black t-shirt and began to roam his muscular chest. She explored the hard muscles of his abs, in contrast to the softness of his skin with the small tufts of hair around his nipples. Her mind took her back to the time of the bachelor auction where he'd flaunted himself semi naked in front of her, up close and personal. Although at the time Elena paid no attention to Damon's attractiveness, she couldn't ignore his fabulous frame. The memory of which, now served only to ignite more fire in her own body, causing heat to pool in the pit of her stomach.

One overriding memory she had was that of the dark hairs of his treasure trail, which she suspected would lead her to the source of insurmountable pleasure. As her fingers began to travel along the path of his hips, exposed by his low slung jeans, Elena felt Damon's hand slide up the back of her top and caress her naked back. The other hand tucked her hair behind her shoulder, before ghosting his fingers across her skin, his every touch seemingly setting her on fire.

Suddenly Elena felt the telltale sensation of fangs gently pricking her neck, followed by Damon's tongue licking the small droplets of blood which he had drawn. He repeated the action as the wound closed up. Never fully piercing enough to suck the blood from her. Just enough for him to be able to taste her. Elena nearly collapsed at the wonderful sensation.

Elena hooked her leg over Damon's thigh while her fingers tugged at the loops of his jeans, pulling him in ever tighter. Damon moved his pelvis to thrust his erection against Elena's core, causing her to whimper with desire. Suddenly he spun them around so Elena's back was against the wall. The surprise from the movement broke Elena's concentration and she pulled away from his neck. Simultaneously, Damon did the same as they looked at each other in the eyes. Their faces were both in full vampire form. However, this time, instead of finding his features disconcerting and even a little scary, Elena found him more beautiful than ever.

Damon rested his forehead against Elena's, as if trying to reign in some semblance of control, but Elena stopped him. Her lips gently brushed up against his while Damon raised her leg and hooked it around his waist. There was no question what they both had in mind, it was as if their bodies knew each other's desires, fueling their own needs.

Their mouths came together once more, this time with more passion and urgency. Elena parted her lips to allow Damon to explore and taste her, while he responded in the same manner. Elena could taste her own blood on him, which turned out to be as intoxicating as his own, even though she knew it wasn't exactly what she needed to survive. Instead right now, it felt as if her survival was dependent on her sexual release. Or more specifically, the survival of those around them, was depending on it. If there were so much as a knock on the bathroom door, Elena wasn't sure whether she would be responsible for her actions. Anyone daring to interrupt them would be risking life and limb. During this moment, it dawned upon Elena how much self restraint Damon had exercised the night at the motel when Jeremy had disturbed them. How he didn't kill her brother completely baffled her.

Elena tugged at the hem of Damon's t-shirt, broke away from the kiss and pulled it over his head. Her mouth returned to his while her hands explored his chest, her fingernails scraping along the hairs of his treasure trail. Damon pulled away and slid his hands under her top, pushing it over her head all the while ghosting his fingers up the side of Elena's body, leaving goose flesh in their wake before they returned to their kiss.

Damon rolled his hips up against Elena's, creating friction through the denim boundaries they were wearing. Their upper bodies pressed together as tightly as possible, desperate for their naked flesh to be connected in some way or another. For Elena, this wasn't enough. She wanted him inside her right away. As their tongues danced and fought for dominance, Elena began to unbuckle the belt keeping Damon's low slung jeans hanging around his hips.

All the while Elena was fumbling with Damon's belt, he was unfastening her own jeans. His experience and extra vampire speed paid off as the was faster than Elena when it came to undressing the opposite sex. Damon's hand slid into Elena's panties. The moment his warm skin brushed against her folds for the first time, Elena almost melted with pleasure.

"God, you are so fucking wet Elena." Damon growled seductively in her ear. "I wonder why." he smirked.

"Because I want you to fuck me!" Elena whispered back as Damon's fingers gently massaged her clit and folds.

Elena was so carried away in the moment, she wasn't even shocked by her own boldness or her unusually explicit language. If anything, feeling free to use it, turned her on even more. Finally her hands managed to reach their goal of the inside of Damon's jeans. She released him from the confines of his cotton prison. Her fingers wiped the pre-cum around the tip, before wrapping her hand around his girth and starting to slowly pump his shaft.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked in a barely audible voice, a testament to the effect of her actions were having on him.

"I want you inside of me now!" Elena demanded.

"Patience." Damon said softly. "I think we both might still be a little...peckish." he smirked as Elena frowned with confusion.

Deciding she wasn't feeling particularly patient at that moment, Elena pushed her jeans down and kicked them off. For a moment, Damon watched on in astonishment, before removing his own jeans at vamp-speed. Damon pushed Elena flat up against the wall as she once again hooked one of her legs around his waist. He swiftly lifted the other leg and wrapped it around his waist as he coated his member with her juices for lubrication before placing it at her entrance. Once ready he thrust himself inside her.

Elena almost screamed with pleasure at the suddenness of the intrusion. Damon had no issues entering her as she was already soaking wet from his simple touch. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the sensation of feeling full. His length penetrating deep inside her, deeper than anyone had ever been before. Elena felt Damon's lips on her shoulder as he pulled out and thrust back in her with such force, it would have killed a human. For the first time, Elena was glad she was a vampire as Damon wouldn't have to be careful not to hurt her. They didn't have to worry about pain, or hurting one another physically. If anything, a little bit of pain only served to heighten the experience and intensify the pleasure.

Damon continued to thrust violently, Elena matching his movements with her hips the best she could. They continued to kiss on the lips, neck and shoulders. Elena scraped her fingernails down Damon's neck, causing it to bleed momentarily. The smell of blood instantly hit Elena's nostrils. She felt her eyes tingle and her fangs elongate. Damon took one look at her and smiled.

"You still hungry?" he whispered.

"Uh uh." Elena nodded.

"Good, me too." Damon growled as he kissed her on the lips and began to carry her, while Elena's legs still wrapped around him, and he was still inside her. Damon made his way into the nearest cubicle and closed the door.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"I've got an idea." Damon grinned. "But I need you to stand." he told her, as he pulled out of her. Elena frowned, but did as Damon suggested and stood while Damon placed the toilet lid down and sat on it. Damon pulled her towards him. "Here." he held his wrist up to her. "I want you to drink from my wrist."

Elena looked at him with confusion, however she didn't argue, instead she took hold of his wrist. Her fangs elongated and her eyes began to tingle as she bit down and slowly sucked the warm fluid into her mouth.

Meanwhile Damon was kissing her stomach and the tops of her thighs. He lowered his head and licked a line up Elena's slit from her core to her clit, causing Elena to moan with pleasure. With his free hand, Damon separated Elena's folds and blew into them with his warm breath. His tongue followed as he began to thrust his it inside her core, mimicking his earlier actions except this time he wasn't using his shaft. As he his tongue thrust in and out of her entrance, his spare thumb massaged her nub to intensify the sensation. Elena thought she was going to pass out with pleasure as she felt shudders running throughout her body, a sign she was about to come.

However before she got a chance to reach her climax, Damon's mouth moved and attached itself to her clit while he inserted two fingers inside her. The small interval had left her body wound up, but her impending release had dissipated slightly. Damon would have to bring her back to the edge once more, although considering how much she was throbbing and burning inside, Elena suspected it wouldn't take very long.

His long talented fingers thrust in and out of her while his mouth worked it's magic. Elena laced her fingers through the hand belonging to the wrist she was feeding from, while the other hand gripped hold of Damon's hair. She noticed his erection was still standing proud and tall, which didn't surprise her. Elena wasn't entirely sure how blood sharing worked, but she suspected Damon was experiencing some part of Elena's feelings while she drank his blood.

Elena's body began to sing with lust, the tingling in her eyes, gums and core had now spread throughout her entire body. She was desperate for her release, but Damon kept selling her short by building her up and stopping every time she was on the verge of her climax. He repeated this too many times to count, but her core was becoming painful with the need for release. Luckily vampires had an infinite amount of energy when it came to sex, meaning Elena never got tired, just frustrated. To make her sentiment known, she pulled on Damon's hair to tell him she'd had enough of his teasing. The message must have gotten through as he began to pump faster and his mouth worked even harder on her nub. But just as she felt the waves of her climax build up ready to crash over her, he stopped what he was doing with his mouth and at vamp speed he replaced it with his thumb.

Damon's lips found their way to the top of Elena's thigh, and she felt a pinprick of delicious pain as Damon's fangs pierced her skin and into her femoral artery. The feeling was unbelievable. Her core began to contract and clamped down on Damon's fingers so hard she was surprised she didn't break them. She momentarily let go of Damon's wrist and raised her head to the air, a silent scream of pleasure emerging from her lips.

The burning sensation which had been building up inside Elena's stomach turned into a fire which raged, not only through her core like any normal orgasm, but through every vein in her body. Her orgasm was still primarily concentrated on her core as white hot spasms continued to ravage her under his every touch. Yet at the same time, the rest of her body was writhing bucking from the mini orgasms created by Damon drinking her blood.

All the while another feeling crashed over her. This one was different. It was a feeling of warmth, home and love. This in itself intensified her physical experience, although she wasn't entirely sure whether the feelings of love were coming from her or the were from Damon.

"Fuck...Damon...Yes, yes, yes...argh!" she cried as her body suddenly went rigid and she arched her back.

Elena took Damon's wrist into her mouth and began to suck the blood from his vein. If the feelings were hers, she wanted him to know about it. Damon moaned as he drew more blood, removing his fingers and wrapping his arm around Elena's waist, pulling her in tight to him. The loss of contact caused Elena's orgasm to slowly begin to subside as Damon removed his fangs from her artery, while his tongue lapping at the wound until it closed up, ensuring not a drop of blood was wasted.

Eventually Damon stood up, their mouths met once more, tasting one another's blood as they kissed. Damon backed Elena up against the wall of the cubicle and lifted her legs over his arms, parting them wide, while his member found her entrance. He thrust deep and powerfully inside her, almost taking her breath away. Elena wrapped one arm around Damon's neck, while the other pressed against the door of the cubicle. She tried to move her hips in unison with his, but the position restricted her to tiny movements. Although awkward, the position was wonderful as every time Damon pounded inside her, his pelvis brushed up against her nub, stimulating her further with every thrust. Elena never knew sex could be so desperate, needy and powerful all in one.

After a few minutes, Damon lowered Elena to the floor and turned her around to face the cubicle wall. She placed her palms flat against the tiles as Damon pulled her hips lower. He spread her legs and pushed himself inside her. Elena had never experienced being taken from behind before and she was surprised by how different it felt, in a good way. Suddenly Damon's wrist appeared in front of her.

"Drink." he whispered into her ear.

Elena didn't need to be told twice. Her eyes tingled and her fangs lengthened as she bit into his wrist. As she did this, she felt Damon's fangs find her neck as he gently began to suck. Elena could tell from the tugging sensation, Damon was hardly taking any blood from her, just enough to share the experience. This time Elena had an idea what to expect. The sensation of warmth, security, safety and love washed over her. Elena realized Damon's physical lust for her was only secondary to his emotional desire for her. Elena knew these were Damon's feelings for her, however the one which she knew was definitely hers was the sense of feeling free while at the same time finally coming home and being where she knew she should be, in the arms of the man, with whom she suspected she ultimately belonged.

This time, the blood sharing seemed to be more of an emotional experience as opposed to the physical one she'd earlier encountered. As he thrust in and out of her, she could sense Damon's pleasure, but more importantly, she felt his emotional attachment growing every minute, which was fine by her as the feelings were mutual. However it wasn't to say her physical experience was in anyway diminished as it in fact was becoming ever more heightened. To prove the point, Damon's free hand reached down underneath her and found her clit, which he subsequently began to massage. As he did, Elena felt her self control slipping away from her. All she wanted was Damon inside her, hard and fast in every way possible. She momentarily withdrew from taking his blood.

"Harder Damon." she moaned. "Fuck me harder." she begged before biting back into Damon's wrist.

Damon complied with Elena's wishes, thrusting harder and faster inside her. Her hips met his in perfect synchronized movements. The room was almost silent apart from the sound of skin on skin until Elena began to moan with pleasure against Damon's wrist. All of her emotions and pleasure were not only heightened, but she was feeling out of control because she could feel what Damon was feeling too. It was as if she could see inside his soul, and much to her surprise, she found he wasn't as different from her as she had previously thought, which possibly explained why he believed she would have liked the human version of him. What Damon hadn't known was Elena had been in love with the vampire Damon for some time. She'd just been too scared to admit it to herself, let alone anyone else. However, with Elena's lack of self control, she suspected Damon was now fully aware of how she felt about him, or at least suspected something. Not that she'd tell him, unless he confronted her. However, if he started to be much nicer to her, in meant he probably knew and was biding his time, because as Elena was learning, she and Stefan may now be on borrowed time. Elena was brought out of her reverie when she heard Damon begin to moan, as simultaneously Elena felt his pleasure heighten further.

By now, Elena knew neither of them were in full control of their actions. It reminded her of the time in Denver when the pull of Damon was too much for her to resist. Elena lost control that night even as a human. At this moment, she could feel Damon's need for her overriding his notorious super self control. In a way, this connection made Elena feel free and liberated. They were in this experience together, therefore neither could judge each other. It was what they both wanted, and above all, what they both had needed and desired for a very long time.

Damon withdrew his wrist, fangs, and length from Elena once more, before sitting back down on the toilet. He pulled her over until she straddled above him. Damon then took hold of her hips and lowered her down onto his shaft. As he did, Elena cupped Damon's face and stroked his cheek before her lips met his. Damon began to work her hips while he thrust up inside her the best he could, although she suspected he was being a little gentle with her.

Elena's fangs tugged at Damon's bottom lip, causing it to bleed as her mouth made its way to Damon's neck, while he did the same. As they simultaneously pierced each others skin, they both seemed to decide to only take a minimal amount of blood. Enough to just heighten the experience they were sharing. Although they couldn't read each other's minds, their actions spoke volumes. Latching on tightly while having sex in this position would be impossible even with the ever growing change of pace as they slowed down their movements. Instead Elena circled her hips to create the friction as opposed to the hard thrusting of earlier.

Elena suspected they were no longer just having sex, instead they were making love. There was no disputing what had been taking place earlier. That was purely uninhibited, rampant, lascivious, fucking. Now every move was tender and gentle, yet no less erotic. The blood sharing emotions were becoming even stronger as they both tried to read one anothers feelings. Love and their bodies uniting in a way which acknowledged what they truly meant to each other was the primary emotion. That union seemed to symbolize two soulmates finally finding their partner, fraught with a desperate desire to revel in the freedom it gave them to be themselves without the pretenses they showed to the outside world. Only they knew and fully understood one another, like only soulmates can.

All the while these thoughts were going on in Elena's head, her body was beginning to feel the familiar sensation of the build up to her climax. She sensed Damon was also close to his release, which was initially a very disconcerting experience, yet once she understood what the sensation was, she found it comforting to know they were both in the final throes of making love and on course to climax almost simultaneously.

Damon moved his hand and began to massage Elena's clit with his thumb. They both stopped the blood sharing and began to kiss deeply. They both parted their lips, the taste of their own blood still present each others mouths. As their tongues swiped and danced, the blood mixed together, combining the taste of them both into one, and to Elena, it was delicious. This sent more heat pooling into Elena's stomach, which was being exacerbated by Damon's ministrations with his thumb. Her core was hot and throbbing to the point of becoming painful. Damon's thrusts started to become more purposeful, as Elena sensed he was on the verge of his own climax, yet she knew he'd do his best to hold out until she'd found hers. His next words proved her right.

"I want you to come for me Elena." he begged, his voice hoarse from exertion.

To speed up the process, Damon's free hand tugged one of Elena's breasts from her black lacy bra, before returning to her hip to help her with her movements. He licked the areola with his tongue before sucking on the nipple, his tongue flicking and his teeth nipping at it, causing it to pebble. Elena had never realized her breasts could be so sensitive, however it appeared in the right hands, or mouth, they were.

This was all it needed to send Elena over the edge. Her head tipped back as the white hot magma in her stomach began to overflow into her core, gradually edging its way down, violent, hot contractions following in it's wake.

"Oh yes...that is good." Elena panted as her entire body began to convulse with pleasure. "Oh my god...Damon...oh fuck...yes...yes...Damon...uh...argh" she cried as her body went rigid and her back arched, pressing her breast further into Damon's mouth, as he sucked even harder.

Elena felt the spasms ravaging her core clamp down on Damon's shaft, milking him to find his own release. She heard a growl emitting from his lips, prompting Elena to look down on his face, even though her own orgasm was still wreaking havoc throughout her body.

"Fuck...Elena...ahhh!" he whimpered. His face scrunched up in pleasure, reaching his own climax as she felt his seed enter her womb. Elena gradually slowed down the circling of her hips as both their orgasms began to subside, before she collapsed in post coital bliss in Damon's arms.

Elena rested her head in the crook of Damon's neck with his on hers while they both tried to regain their breaths and take stock of what had just happened. Damon had warned her blood sharing was personal and to not tell Stefan, but he hadn't exactly been specific as to how intimate the act actually was. Elena knew Damon, and was certain, no matter how pissed off he was with her, he would never initiate something like that if he thought she would have sex with him, unless she wanted to. To which Elena hadn't given any indication to him she felt that way since she rejected him.

"What just happened?" Elena lifted her head and looked at Damon questioningly.

"Umm...Elena, your dad was a doctor. Did your parents not explain the bit about the birds and the bees?" he asked sarcastically as Elena slapped him on the arm.

"You said blood sharing was personal. Did you mean _this_ personal?" Elena asked as Damon shook his head.

"Nope, not exactly." Damon frowned. "It's personal because for one, you need to trust the other vampire enough to know they won't drain you dry and then stake you. Plus, the vampire being fed on gets to feel what the other vampire feels who is feeding on them. It's a shared experience." he shrugged as Elena stood up and walked out of the cubicle to gather her clothes, while Damon followed her. "On the other hand..." he continued. "If the blood had vervain in it, or you don't know or like the person, it's not exactly uplifting."

"So if I'd have felt sick, you'd have felt that instead?" Elena frowned, as she started to put her clothes back on.

"Probably." Damon smiled. "It's only sexual when the vampire feeding on the other vampire finds it sexual. And feeding can be a turn on at times. I expected you to be a little bit of turned on by it, simply because you were feeding for the first time. But I didn't expect anything like _that_ to happen." he narrowed his eyes before pulling up his jeans and fastening his belt.

"So why exactly did it happen?" Elena asked, although she was afraid she already knew the answer.

"Because you wanted it to happen Elena." Damon told her. "You drinking my blood turned you on so much, you lost control. Those emotions and sensations were passed on into me, ergo I also lost control." he sighed. "Only you can answer the question as to why it turned you on so much."

"So it never occurred to you that me feeding from you of all people would have a heightened sexual response?" Elena narrowed her eyes in surprise. Surely Damon knew how much her meant to her and how much he affected her.

Damon shook his head. "No it didn't." he said. "You chose Stefan remember?" he added bitterly.

"You know, choosing Stefan didn't make my feelings for you disappear." Elena folded her arms. "In fact ever since I turned, they've been heightened." she admitted, her voice low.

"Your feelings for everyone you care about have been heightened Elena." Damon glared at her.

"Not everyone." Elena looked at the floor sheepishly.

Damon sighed. "Okay, I'll bite. So who hasn't moved up on the Elena Gilbert ladder of magnified feelings of love?" he asked.

Elena lowered her eyes. "Stefan." she whispered.

"Oh." Damon replied, blinking with surprise. "But you loved him enough anyway. Any more and you'd explode." he shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure I did. It certainly doesn't feel like it." Elena frowned as she walked over to Damon, cupped his cheek and began to stroke it. "He's not you." she whispered.

"I'm not following you." Damon said hesitantly.

Elena took a deep breath, she knew now was the time to admit to her ever growing feelings for Damon. He clearly hadn't picked up on it during the blood sharing. "The reason I was so turned on by drinking your blood was because it was yours. Only you could make me lose control like that. Nobody else, including Stefan makes me feel the way you do." she said lowering her eyes. "I've felt like that for a long time. I lost control in Denver too remember, so it's not just because I'm a vampire. Only this time it was a little...magnified."

"So why did you choose Stefan?" Damon asked.

"My feelings for you scared me. As I said, you make me lose control. I thought Stefan would make me feel safer." she shrugged. "I guess there was also a sense of loyalty because I thought I met him first. He saved my life after my parents died and I did dated him." she told him as tears began to fall from Elena's eyes. "I'm scared." she whispered.

"What are you scared of Elena?" Damon asked softly.

"I'm scared of my feelings for you, of losing you." she looked Damon in the eyes. "I'm scared of how much I need you in my life." she began to sob as Damon took her in his arms and held her tightly, lovingly stroking her hair.

"Hey, I'm right here." he whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere." he lifted her chin with his finger to look at her and smiled before kissing her chastely on the lips. "I'm sure we'll figure it out." he assured her.

"We've got eternity to try." Elena smiled and hiccuped.

"Exactly." Damon smiled. "But you can't just walk out on Stefan for me." he said. "You need to at least try and give it a go with him."

"It's not going to change anything." Elena sighed as she buried her head in Damon's chest.

"I know, I know." Damon whispered. "But you need to at least try, just for show. If it doesn't work then lets see what happens, okay?" he asked as Elena nodded. "Good, now dry your eyes, go home and get some rest. Then get changed because we've got a memorial to attend and your boyfriend will be waiting for you." he instructed her softly.

"Why are you being so calm about all of this?" Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Because at the end of the day, we both know what's going to happen." he smiled. "But it's going to take time. We'll just have to wait it out a little longer."

"And you promise me you'll wait?" Elena asked, her heart suddenly filled with hope since the first time she'd turned.

"I promise. Like you said, it's not like we don't have all of eternity to figure this thing out between us." Damon smiled as he kissed her on the nose. "Now we need to leave separately. You go now and I'll leave in a couple of minutes." he said.

"Okay." Elena grinned before kissing Damon on the lips. She collected her purse and quickly kissed him once more. "Thank you Damon." she smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Elena." Damon whispered as she walked out of the door and headed towards the exit of the grill.

Elena couldn't look back. If she did, she'd want to run back into his arms and never let him go. Instead she made her way home to rest for a while before she showered and changed for the upcoming memorial in honor of the members of the town council who had died at Pastor Young's farm.

When she got home, Jeremy was out. Relieved to have the house to herself so she could get some peace and quiet, she went up to her room and closed her curtains. Since she'd turned, Elena had hardly slept due to her heightened sense of hearing. She hadn't yet quite worked out how to ignore the more intrusive sounds. Elena set her alarm to go off in two hours and fell fast asleep.

Elena woke with a start her alarm ringing out loudly. It was the first reasonable amount of sleep she'd had in days. She yawned as she suddenly began to recollect what had transpired between her and Damon, or had it? Elena sighed with a mixture of relief and disappointment when she realized she hadn't actually had sex with Damon. The only thing which had happened between them was the blood sharing and hips grinding together. In an amazing twist, they'd managed to control themselves enough to restrict their encounter to only dry humping. However, even that had been the most incredible sexual experience she'd ever had, and she knew it affected Damon in exactly the same way. A combination of blood sharing and dry humping had caused them to both reach their climax in the Grill rest room. Damon hadn't needed to explain why it was personal, she figured that one out all by herself, although it wasn't totally clear if it was his blood which caused her orgasm or her proximity to Damon. If Stefan were to ever find out about the blood sharing, them both finding their release would have to be kept between her and Damon. Yet for some reason, Elena didn't feel guilty about what they'd done, even when she realized the magnitude of what she and Damon had been doing.

Out of all of her dreams in her Damon dream journal, other than Denver, this one was the closest she'd experienced to reality. And even though she loved Stefan, she knew something was missing. She couldn't understand why she still having dreams about Damon after she'd chosen Stefan. Elena hadn't had real sex since mid April, which was nearly eight months ago, and she wondered if that might be the issue. All she needed was physical relief.

Elena looked at her clock and decided she'd got just enough time to put pen to paper and update her Damon diary. Elena reached under her bed and took it out from its hiding place. She opened it to the next blank page, and began to write. _Dear Diary..._

 **This is the first chapter where I had to describe the real sensation of blood sharing. I have decided to portray how the blood sharing works, based upon the dreams and experiences vampires can give each other, like when Lexi makes Stefan think he's starving in S3. My idea is when vampires are blood sharing, they share thoughts, feelings and experiences with the other vampire. Experienced vampires can control what they feel or see. Because Elena is new, her control is limited meaning Damon feels most of it too. They can't experience each other's orgasms. To me this was the most realistic idea I could envision to work within the narrative of the show.**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **If you like the story, please like, follow or review. Reviews inspire me, correct my mistakes, allow me to engage and answer questions. They also help motivate me to get the following chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	23. The Stripper

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language and spanking.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _What the hell is going on? What is wrong with me?_

 _So much for no more dreams about Damon._

 _I took a couple of weeks away from school to adjust to drinking blood from the vein. Matt has been kind enough to let me drink from him, although I don't think that's going to happen again. I nearly killed him last night. Luckily Damon stopped me just in time. He's going to teach me how to 'snatch, eat, erase.'_

 _I went back to school today and Rebekah managed to piss me off in about five seconds. She invited everyone to a house-warming party. I decided to get revenge for her killing me and pissing me off. So I went to the party. That was a bad idea._

 _You see the reason it was a bad idea is because we had a vampire hunter in town. He Venom-jacked from Tyler and spiked the keg of beer at Rebekah's party with it. Stefan didn't touch the beer, but I did and nearly died from having werewolf venom in my system. Luckily Klaus was feeling generous (although I know he's up to something) and gave me his blood. Later Damon and Klaus killed the vampire hunter._

 _He's the killer part. In my last diary entry I said I'd try and initiate sex with Stefan and just imagine it was Damon? When I did initiate sex with Stefan, I had werewolf venom in me and instead of imagining Damon, I began to hallucinate Damon in Stefan's place. When I asked hallucination Damon, or my subconscious, why I was dreaming about Damon, he said it was because I was more like him than I was like Stefan. I know it's what my subconscious is telling me, and deep down I know it's right._

 _The knowledge was especially highlighted today when after the party and before we found out I was infected by werewolf venom, Stefan decided to take me out and have 'fun' on his bike. Don't get me wrong it was fun, but it's not how I want to have fun for eternity. It felt a little immature. I'd have loved it before Stefan disappeared with Klaus, but I've grown up a lot since then. I know I wanted to get back what Stefan and I once had, but the expectations of a fun time I wanted back then aren't the same as what I want now. Admittedly for a moment when I was stood on the back of the bike I felt free. But it wasn't the type of freedom I was looking for, it was the freedom of no longer being the one who constantly needs saving because I'm the doppelganger. I guess being a vampire has one good side. But I still didn't feel free to be myself._

 _You see, I'm beginning to think Stefan is having difficulties with me being a vampire, simply because he is used to having to look out for me. That freedom I now have without having to be watched every five minutes just in case of the big bad coming specifically after me has gone. But he's still trying to protect me. It's suffocating at times. Plus. he doesn't look at me the way he used to. I can't put my finger on it. I know when he was human and found out Katherine was a vampire, he no longer wanted anything to do with her even though he claimed to be in love with her. Does he feel the same way about me? I wouldn't have thought it mattered because he's a vampire too, but I was part of his humanity. Am I no longer good enough because I'm a vampire?_

 _As I said earlier, Stefan and I tried to have sex. He certainly did not like my attempts to be sexually dominant. I wanted to feel my strength, and because I'm drinking human blood, I'm slightly stronger than Stefan. Instead Stefan wanted to be in charge. Was he always like this? I can't remember, because I always went along with what he wanted and never pushed for what I wanted to do. Is sexual suppression such a thing? Maybe that's the reason I've spent so many nights dreaming about Damon over the last year. Is my heart telling me he is what I need to break free and be myself?_

 _Does it even matter anymore? I mean, I chose Stefan and unless we break up and Damon is forgiving enough to let me back in and we give it a go as a couple, I doubt these feelings will end soon. But at the same time, there's nothing I can do about them. I can't just break up with Stefan because I'm lusting after his brother. If Stefan and I break up, it needs to be for more than just being about Damon._

 _Speaking of which, back to my diary update and what triggered the dream._

 _To get my revenge on Rebekah I decided to use the white oak stake on her. I knew Damon had it so before the party, I went searching through his bedroom for it. He caught me, and although I lied and said I was looking for his bourbon, he knew what I really wanted. Maybe we really are alike after all. Anyway, he'd been hurt while tracking the vampire hunter and he began to take his clothes off._

 _Damon has the most amazing body. I couldn't stop staring. He knows I find him physically attractive. After Denver that's no secret. It's not like I've never seen him completely naked before, he did give me quite the show for my 18th birthday. The knowledge of what he feels like and how he looks when he is naked was almost too much. When he sarcastically asked if I was going to "Stay for the show." I desperately wanted to say yes. I wanted to run my hands all over his chest, and well everywhere to be honest. But I didn't and he eventually gave me the stake._

 _It gets more difficult restraining my desire around Damon. He knows it which is why he's teasing me. I guess deep down both of us suspect that at some point in the future, I'm going to cheat on Stefan with Damon. Although technically I already have if you include the blood sharing. Damon is the only one who has the self control to stop it from happening, and I'm not sure if even he is capable of stopping me._

 _That means I'm going to have to be careful tomorrow, or today as it is now. Later I'm going to Whitmore College with Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie is going to see a professor who has some of her Grams things which Bonnie wants. Damon thought it would be easier to learn 'snatch, eat, erase' away from Mystic Falls so I don't try to feed from someone I know and then feel guilty about it. His theory is the less I know about the person I'm feeding from, the better. I guess it makes sense._

 _At least Bonnie will be there which will deter me from wanting to rip Damon's clothes off every five minutes._

 _Somehow I doubt this will be my last entry unless I finally happen to have sex with Stefan, but after me hallucinating he was Damon so soon after the blood sharing thing, he might hold off for a while. So in the meantime, I guess my Damon dreams will have to be what gets me through my sexual frustration and physical loneliness._

 _E_

… _.the previous night's dream._

Elena had had enough of Rebekah's antagonizing. The Original sister had pushed her too far at school today, creating emotional reactions Elena didn't think she was capable of having, or had managed to keep under control when she was human. Unfortunately now she was a vampire, she was unable to contain her reactions. Stefan had always complained about the worst part of vampirism being the blood lust, but Elena was finding it a very different experience. It was the heightened emotions she hated. The inability to control urges to destroy those who hurt her. Incredibly Damon's occasional outbursts had begun to make sense to her.

This desire to kill Rebekah had brought Elena to Damon's room. To kill her she needed the last white oak stake, which was in Damon's possession. It was just a case of where to find it. Damon had a history of hiding things in plain sight, which led her to his bedroom. Initially she'd checked among the firewood, but it wasn't there. Hence she began to search the rest of his bedroom. She'd already made a mess, his clothes strewn across the floor. It was a good job Damon wasn't around, he was obsessive when it came to tidiness. So far she'd made it through most of Damon's closet and not found any sign of the white oak stake, however the one thing which did hit her was Damon's scent surrounding her. For some strange reason it had a calming effect on her.

"Hope you plan on cleaning this up." Damon's voice came from behind, startling Elena and making her jump. She turned around to see Damon walk into his room. Elena quickly tried to come up with an excuse as to why she was demolishing his bedroom.

"I need bourbon to get through Rebekah's party."Elena lied, embarrassed by her lack of imagination and making the lamest excuse. "Yours is better than Stefan's." she explained.

"Top drawer in the dresser." Damon pointed her in the direction.

"...Thanks." Elena sighed with fake relief as she wandered over to the dresser and opened it. As she started to search through the drawer, she noticed in the corner of her eye Damon pulling out a silver hip flask from his pocket and taking a swig from it while watching her. As she continued rummaging through the drawer, all Elena could find were his boxer briefs, which as to be expected with Damon were black. There was no sign of bourbon or even the white oak stake in there. Realizing she'd been tricked Elena turned back around to face Damon. "You keep alcohol in your underwear drawer? she asked sarcastically as she pulled out a pair of briefs and held them up in the air.

"No." Damon replied snarkily narrowing his eyes, as Elena threw the briefs back into the drawer. "But, you weren't looking for alcohol, were you?" Damon asked her in an all knowing voice. Elena looked at him with guilt written all over her face. "Do you think I'd actually leave the last remaining white oak stake where any vampire could just walk in and take it?" he frowned as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing a bloody mark on his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Elena asked, her attention suddenly diverted away from the stake to concern over Damon already healed injury.

"Hunter mishap." Damon told her nonchalantly as he examined the now healed wound.

Elena walked over to Damon. "You know he was at my school today?" she frowned.

"Yep. Jeremy told me" Damon replied.

Elena eyed Damon suspiciously. "Why were you talking to Jeremy" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." Damon assured her as he began to take his shirt off.

"Damon, don't bring him into this." Elena warned, trying hard not to get caught up in the sight of Damon removing his shirt, but failing miserably.

"Perish the thought that he might actually be useful, Elena." Damon sneered, throwing his shirt on the floor and started to undo the belt on his jeans, drawing Elena's eyes down to what he was doing. Her breath hitched in anticipation at his next move.

"You staying for the show or...?" Damon teased, snapping Elena out of the apparent trance she found herself in.

"You wouldn't!" Elena exclaimed, folding her arms in protestation of Damon's correct accusation, practically daring him to continue. "I'm not going anywhere until you give me that stake. And it's nothing haven't seen before, remember?" she scoffed, waving her hand towards his crotch.

Damon began to unbutton his jeans. "Fine, then watch. But you'll have to wait for the stake, I'm going to take a shower first." he smirked

"I can wait." Elena told him as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, you could always turn around and wait, it's only polite." Damon shrugged. "Because, if not... I'd actually start to suspect you wanted to see me naked...again." he smirked as he kicked off his boots.

"I'm just making sure you're going as fast as you can." Elena liid, gritting her teeth. It annoyed her that Damon was right, she desperately wanted to see him naked once more. But there was no way she would admit that to him.

"Fine, have it your way." he sighed, removing his socks. "Probably the other benefit of heightened emotions and all."

"What do you mean, other benefit of heightened emotions?" Elena frowned.

"Didn't Stefan tell you?" Damon asked innocently. "Surely you already know about it."

"Clearly not, otherwise I'd know what the hell you're talking about." Elena tried unsuccessfully, to stop herself from staring as Damon's jeans fell to the floor, her eyes couldn't resist staring at the treasure trail leading to his dark gray boxer briefs.

"Ooh, interesting. You don't know." Damon stated, trying to suppress a grin.

"Know what?" Elena demanded, her voice getting loud and sounding impatient, trying to cover her current state of arousal which was being prompted by Damon's near nakedness.

"When you become a vampire, it heightens your sex drive." he smirked. "Sex is _so_ much better. Greater stamina, quicker recovery time. I'm sure you get the picture. One of the biggest perks of being a vampire." he explained, his words only furthering Elena's growing discomfort. "On the downside, it can lead to severe sexual frustration when it's not...taken care of." Damon raised one eyebrow and stared knowingly at Elena as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs. "And judging by the look on your face and the fact you can't stop staring at me, I'd say you might be...struggling in that department." he added as he turned around and headed towards the shower.

"I am not frustrated!" Elena growled.

"Fine, suit yourself." Damon shrugged. "Of course, there's always room for two in here if you change your mind." he teased as he walked inside and removed his boxer briefs behind the partially frosted glass covering his modesty, before throwing them over the shower enclosure and turning the water on.

The heat of the water began to create as much steam in the shower as was going through Elena's mind and body at that point. Since Elena and Stefan had gotten back together, they hadn't managed to make love. The one attempt they had was interrupted by Elena vomiting up blood after she'd tried to feed for the first time. However, deep down she knew Damon wasn't lying. She kept feeling horny at the most inopportune times, which kept making her even more mad. The only time she'd had an orgasm since turning which wasn't self administrated, was the time she'd fed from Damon. And that moment with Damon, was on constant replay every time she'd relieved her sexual frustration ever since. She now knew he'd experienced the same, which was why Stefan had been so angry because even though Elena might not have initially realized the consequences when she started to feed from Damon, but the moment she tasted his blood, the effect on them both was enough to let her know why Damon had described it as 'personal'. Drinking blood was a turn on and the vampire who was being fed from could feel everything the drinker felt.

Elena absently stood watching Damon shower while her mind was racing. She'd chosen Stefan, yet it was Damon who was the one still affecting her. Elena was still turning to Damon when she needed help. And no matter what she told herself, she knew her feelings for Damon were too strong to be ignored. Yet here she was, doing her damnedest to try to not feel anything but friendship for him. Inside it was simply fueling her rage, which she was desperately seeking to quell.

The issue Elena had to consider was whether it was general sexual frustration, or Damon affected sexual frustration. There was no denying how attracted Elena was to Damon on a physical level. Since she turned, every time she was in his presence she would get all hot and bothered. Right now, she was ready to join him in the shower, yet she knew she shouldn't because she'd be cheating on Stefan. But how much longer could she hold out? For some reason, Elena desperately needed Damon. Just watching him getting undressed had her feeling desperate for relief, preferably not self administered. Her desire for Damon was growing daily and would at some point need addressing. But was Damon her imaginary cure for general sexual frustration, or was he the root cause?

If Damon was right and sexual frustration was her issue, she wondered why Stefan had never mentioned it before. Elena knew she should be learning these things from Stefan, not Damon. But if Stefan wasn't going to be forthcoming with her, she decided her only option was for Damon to be her teacher in her new experiences as a vampire. His blood made her, meaning he was her sire after all, and usually it would be the responsibility of the sire to teach the new vampire how to survive. As that was the case, she needed Damon to help her suppress her anger and rage. Elena needed her sexual frustration to be eased somewhat, and this was where Damon came in. Someone needed to help her, and if Stefan wasn't up for it, then surely Damon would be able to be of some assistance.

Once Elena had formed this justification in her mind, she quickly began to take her clothes off. Damon's back was turned while he was washing his raven hair, meaning he wouldn't have a clue what she was planning. Once undressed, Elena silently vamp-sped into the shower. She pressed her chest up against his back and reached around the front of Damon's body and took his soapy length in her hand.

"You're right, there is room for two in here." Elena whispered into Damon's ear from behind causing him to quickly turn around to stare at her in shock.

Damon took a deep breath to compose himself. "I take it you gave up looking for the stake then." he said softly.

"No." Elena replied nonchalantly. "I've finished searching your room. And as you have a history of hiding things in your bathroom, I thought I'd try in here next." she smirked as she ran her hand up and down his ever hardening shaft.

"You've got your hand on the wrong stake Elena." Damon raised an eyebrow.

"After the firewood, I figured this would be the next logical place for you to hide it." she joked as she pushed him up against the glass enclosure aggressively at vamp-speed, but making sure he didn't hit is hard enough to break the glass.

"You thought I'd be walking around and hiding a white oak stake in my actual underwear?" Damon teased.

"No!" Elena replied. "But you know that's not the real reason I'm in here." she purred.

"Oh yes?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "So what is the real reason you're stood in this shower with me, completely naked?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm here for an education." she replied with a look of innocence.

"An education huh?" Damon nodded. "What kind of education?" he frowned suggestively.

"How to channel my frustrations elsewhere. Not into anger and rage." she lowered her eyes.

"I happen to like anger and rage." Damon snarled. "They can be channeled into getting things done, spontaneity, which can lead to a lot of fun." he lowered his voice as his hand ran down Elena's back and stroked her behind.

"I want you to help me channel it." Elena whispered as her eyes were drawn to Damon's lips.

Memories of their kiss in Denver came back, fueling the building desire for Damon in the pit of her stomach. Elena's hand reached down between them and she once more took Damon's swollen shaft in her hand as she began to gently stroke the silky wet skin, hardening him further. Damon's head fell against the glass, his eyes rolling backwards as his lips parted slightly at the pleasure of her touch.

Regaining control, Damon lifted his head and looked at Elena. "I'm not sure what I can teach you." he panted. "It appears you'd pass any exam with flying colors."

"We'll see." Elena breathed feeling as if she couldn't hold back anymore.

Elena pressed her lips against Damon's, while continuing to pump his length with one hand, the other made its way around his neck, pulling him almost violently in tight to her. In the meantime, Damon wrapped one hand around Elena's waist and cupped her behind tightly with the other, his fingers digging into her flesh with a sense of urgency.

As soon as their lips met, they both became desperate for one another. The kiss wasn't soft and gentle, it was aggressive with burning desire. Their tongues danced together, their teeth tugging at each others lips. Elena's hand gripped Damon's member harder as she pumped faster. He growled into the kiss as Elena felt one of Damon's fingers brush the entrance of her core. However he didn't progress any further, it was aimed to tease and nothing more. This fueled Elena's now animalistic desire as she broke away from the kiss and got on her knees.

"Elena." Damon whispered, looking down at her as his hand gripped her hair.

Elena gazed up at Damon and smiled before she wrapped one hand around his shaft and licked the tip of his length, tasting the salt of his pre-cum. She slid her other hand down her body and began to massage her clit as his desire was fueling hers and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to wait until she found her own release. Elena wrapped her lips around Damon's shaft and began to suck on him, causing him to moan with pleasure. Every sound he emitted seemed to turn Elena on even more, the simple knowledge of Damon's pleasure appeared to heighten her own. As a consequence, Elena inadvertently moaned with desire, her fingers almost meeting her needs, but she suspected Damon would be able to do a better job than she could. To heighten her own pleasure she reached down a little further and inserted a finger inside her and began to gently thrust in and out, brushing up the walls of the inside of her aching core.

"Fuck...Elena." Elena heard Damon moan as his grasp on her hair tightened. Damon began to guide her mouth exactly where he needed her to be. Elena relaxed her gag reflex to allow him to penetrate deeper. She pumped his length harder and faster as she sensed his urgency. "I'm not going to last much longer." he warned her breathlessly.

This simply fueled Elena to act to help him achieve his release. She stopped what she was doing to herself to fully concentrate on Damon's needs. She'd let him help her reach her own orgasm later. Elena released him from her mouth and momentarily used both of her hands to pump his shaft. She lifted his member up and licked the underside from his scrotum up to the tip of his shaft before taking him her mouth once more. Again she started to pump his length with one hand, while her other hand began to massage his balls.

All the while, Damon's moans became louder and Elena could feel he was hardening even more. An indication he was about to reach his climax. Elena sped up her ministrations even further, determined to ensure she took him in her mouth as he found his release. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long.

"Oh god, Elena...oh yes...oh yes...fuck...yes...yes...aargh..." Damon cried as his body went rigid.

Elena looked up as he grasped her hair tightly while she felt his warm seed slide down her throat. Simultaneously his face scrunched up in what appeared to be pain, but Elena knew better. Instead of pain it was pure pleasure, and Elena was getting to witness it first hand. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Damon climax, but this was a different type of release from the time when they'd shared blood. This was purely sexual, in an almost human way. Except Elena was aware a vampire orgasms felt more intense than a human one. Even the ones which were self administered.

Eventually Damon's member began to soften as she removed her mouth from around his shaft while Damon stroked her hair, his icy blue eyes slightly glazed with what Elena suspected to be happiness. Elena stood up and wrapped her arms around Damon and kissed him on the lips. Damon cupped her face and began to stroke her cheek as he gently kissed her back. The animalistic desire quelled on his part. Instead he was being soft and gentle. Something which came as quite a surprise to Elena. He broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Elena." he whispered, bringing a smile to Elena's face.

Elena wrapped a hand around Damon's neck and began to run her fingers tenderly through his hair.

"I love you too." she replied brushing her lips against his, however Damon pulled away and looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" he asked as Elena smiled and nodded.

"Really." Elena replied. "But can we talk about that later? I'm still being educated in how to curb my rage without lashing out." she whispered with a slight smirk on her face, running her fingers down Damon's chest.

"As I told you earlier, I quite like lashing out." Damon growled suggestively. "Turn around and put your hands on the glass." he instructed.

Elena narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Okay." she agreed and stood up against the glass shower enclosure, her chest facing out so she could see Damon's bedroom. "What now?"

"You've been a naughty girl Elena." Damon cooed into her ear as he pulled her hips away from he glass, lowering her body until she was almost bent over. "You broke into my room and went through my stuff. I think you should be punished, don't you?" he asked.

Elena realized where he was going with this. Damon couldn't hurt her, yes it would sting, but since becoming a vampire, Elena had noticed there was a much finer line between pain and pleasure than any human would ever experience. The thought of his hand slapping her behind seemed to fuel a desire for pain she didn't know existed. Elena wanted more, but only if it was going to be part of the experience of pleasure Damon was aiming for.

"I think I need to be punished, a lot." Elena whispered, not quite believing what was coming out of her own mouth. Damon nudged Elena's legs apart, suddenly Elena felt Damon's hand slap her on the cheek of her behind. "Ow!" she cried, pretending it hurt even though it wasn't very hard and it didn't.

Damon gently rubbed the spot where he'd slapped her, then she felt his lips on the area of her skin he'd spanked. Elena rolled her eyes in the back of her head at his tender action even though she knew he hadn't finished with her. Just as she was thinking that, she felt him slap her other cheek. Again it stung momentarily, her healing powers limiting the length of time she felt the pain to no more than a couple of seconds. This heightened her desire, her core now dripping wet with desire as she felt Damon's lips on the other cheek as well as his fingers gently brush against her damp, aching core, which was now throbbing more than her backside.

"Do you need to be punished again?" Damon asked seductively.

"I'll let you decide." Elena panted with need. "You can do whatever you want with my body, I'm yours, however you want me." she told him,immediately realizing her words could be construed a different way. However Elena didn't care, if he misunderstood her initial meaning. She suspected those words would eventually play out to become real if they continued on their current path, and by that she didn't just mean her and Damon.

Things weren't what she expected when she and Stefan began to rekindle their relationship. In some respects Elena had hoped to go back to the way they were before he left with Klaus. However, becoming a vampire wasn't the only thing to have changed. Elena was now older, wiser. Things she found romantic less than eight months earlier now felt childish. She was more suspicious of people and their motives. But most of all, she'd gotten to know Damon better.

The problem was, although Stefan had gotten through his ripper ways, he hadn't fundamentally changed or matured. His relationship needs were still the same. It was as if he were stuck at the age of seventeen on a maturity level. Yes he was far more mature than most seventeen year old's and had a wealth of knowledge no human could possess in one lifetime. Yet he hadn't grown. Elena now understood Caroline when she'd been devastated on what would have been her eighteenth birthday because she was stuck at the age of seventeen. Caroline may become wiser with knowledge, but she'd never become wiser with age and hindsight. Only the aging process could do that, and Caroline would never reach adulthood.

This was where Stefan and Damon differed the most. Damon had been twenty five when he turned. He wasn't a teenager, he was a man. His ideas of a relationship differed because he'd already completed puberty, both mentally and physically. Although he sometimes acted immature, Elena knew it was an act. Damon was far more mature than Stefan ever could be. And Elena suspected she'd already outgrown Stefan as girls usually matured quicker than boys and Elena was already biologically older than Stefan, albeit only by around seven months.

The one thing she hadn't expected to be able to separate Damon and Stefan was sexually. She understood Damon had a mans body and Stefan hadn't had chance to fill out before he died, but she wasn't sure who would be the most experienced between them. Had she have been asked before Stefan went off with Klaus, she'd have been certain it was Damon. But since then she'd learned a lot more about the two brothers and their early vampire years.

Elena knew Damon had remained faithful for Katherine for nearly fifty years while Stefan had been on and off with his ripper binges. She'd also discovered during that time, from Stefan's diaries, his ripper binges also included a lot of one night stands, even if the women didn't survive his sexual needs. Over the years, they'd probably both slept with too many women to count, which she should have found intimidating, yet because she'd already been with someone who was just as experienced as Damon, or maybe even more so, she didn't. However, there was a difference. Damon was clearly more open minded, willing to try things. These were natural quirks of his personality, and Elena suspected they would transpire all the way to the bedroom. Therefore he was a notorious lover. Whereas Stefan had a tendency to be slightly uptight, and again Elena had found out he wasn't the experimental type. At least he wasn't with her. Although she wasn't sure whether it had been more to do with her being human and him not wanting to hurt her, or being just the way he was. Whichever way it was, Elena was five minutes into having sexual relations with Damon and she was already in experimental mode, experiencing things she'd never have considered, which excited her like never before.

Damon slapped her once more on the butt cheek, this time a little harder, however instead of rubbing it, his fingers ran down her spine, into the crevice between the cheeks of her behind. His fingers stroked along her back passage, causing Elena to jolt as it sent shock-waves through her body. The thought of him touching her there as a human would have made her feel sick, but as a vampire it was an area of her body which was rarely in use as she no longer had any requirement for human food. She now ate out of habit or because she liked the taste. Elena still felt unsure whether she'd be comfortable with anal sex, there seemed to be a taboo surrounding it among her peers, and she wasn't sure whether she was ready to become that adventurous right now, although she had to admit, the act of touching her there was very pleasurable.

Fortunately Damon either picked up on her hesitation, or it was never his intention to indulge in an act Elena considered even more intimate than normal sex as his fingers kept moving south. Elena almost sighed with relief as she felt his fingers brush up against her entrance. He coated his fingers with her juices and ran them down her slit, parting her folds slightly as he went along, before finally finding her nub.

His fingers gently circled the bundle of nerves of her clit before moving his hand back down her folds and once more to her core. Elena then felt Damon's tongue delicately circle her entrance before he inserted it. Damon's hands pulled her folds apart to allow his tongue to explore the most intimate part of her body. It wasn't the first time she'd experienced oral sex. Stefan had done it once with her, but she'd been too embarrassed to enjoy it. He just didn't seem to have the ability to make it erotic. Instead she felt intimidated. Whereas Damon, on the other hand knew exactly what to do to not only put her mind at rest, but to turn her into a quivering mess of need and desire for him to continue.

Damon's thumb began to massage her nub as his tongue licked and sucked her folds in his initial exploration. A few moments later he blew into her entrance before circling it once more with his tongue. He inserted an exploratory finger, causing Elena's eyes to roll into the back of her head with pleasure. He withdrew his finger and replaced it with his tongue. Elena nearly screamed with desire. The sensation was intense and the most wonderful thing she'd ever felt. He began to thrust his hot, wet tongue in and out of her, causing her throbbing core to ache even more. She knew his face was close to her back passage, yet the taboo nature of it made her feel dirty, but in a good way. Elena needed to feel wanton, to lose herself in sensation.

All the while Damon's thumb massaged her nub, creating more pleasure. Suddenly Elena felt the sting of Damon's hand slapping the cheek of her behind. Instead of it hurting, it simply heightened her desire. All Elena knew was a multitude of sensations and pain mixed with pleasure turned out to be create a little bit of additional intensity. Thus the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach was building up and threatening to take over, however Damon stopped what he was doing altogether. Before she had a chance to complain, she saw he was lying below her, a smug grin on his face.

"On your knees." Damon commanded.

Elena did as she was told and Damon moved into position so she was straddling his face. His icy blue eyes stared up at her as he took her nub in his mouth and began to suck and flick it with his tongue. It practically took Elena's breath away. However, what finally did stop her from breathing was when she felt him insert two fingers inside her. At first he moved them gently, stretching her with scissor motions before increasing the pace and power.

"God that is good." Elena panted, pleasure coursing through her veins.

Elena leaned back on one arm to give her some balance, her eyes never leaving his as she reached behind her to locate his shaft. When she found it, Elena was surprised to find Damon was already beginning to harden. It had only been a few minutes since his release and yet he had already recovered, almost ready for action once more. Elena wasn't sure if this was the vampire healing or not as she and Stefan had never indulged in ways for him to need to recover quickly. What Elena did know was this was far quicker than a human recovery time. Elena began to pump his shaft with one hand, albeit slightly awkwardly as she was reaching behind her and couldn't see what she was doing.

Within moments, what Elena was trying to do with her hand became irrelevant. The combined power of Damon's tongue and the thrust of his fingers proved too much for her. Instead of using her hand on his shaft, she leaned forward and grabbed hold of his hair. She needed something to keep her aware of what was going on around her as her mind and body was being consumed by the fire inside of her, which was being stoked by Damon's tongue and fingers. With his free hand, Damon ran his fingers down Elena's spine and held on to her behind.

The simple gesture of tenderness was enough to throw Elena over the edge. The heat building up inside exploded like a bomb as the inside of her began to convulse violently, clamping down on Damon's fingers hard enough to stop his thrusting. Electric shocks ran through her clit and throughout every nerve in her body, burning her inside and out.

"Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh fuck...Damon...arghh." Elena cried, she threw her head back and fell forward, her hands the floor in front of her, to stop her from completely collapsing. Her back arched towards the ceiling as she pressed her hips more into Damon's mouth. Elena lost the ability to think and her body had developed a mind of its own, twisting and shaking before going rigid.

Finally the spasms inside her began to subside and Damon's mouth let go of her nub, allowing her to come down from her high. She managed to summon up enough strength to lift her hips and allow Damon to move. As soon as she did, she almost collapsed to the floor, however Damon was too quick for her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to her feet and rested her against the glass of the shower enclosure and pressed his lips against hers.

As soon as their lips met, the exhaustion fell away. His kisses seemingly having some miraculous healing and recovery abilities. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck as he pressed himself up against her, his erection pressing against her stomach. Without breaking away from the kiss, he bent his legs slightly and wrapped pulled one of Elena's legs up to his waist, while the other hand guided his shaft to line up with Elena's entrance.

Slowly Damon moved to allow his member to glide deep into Elena's core. She was so slick and wet from Damon's preparation, he didn't have to be too gentle. Instead she felt him stretch her, filling her inside to perfection. In that moment, Elena knew they were both physically designed to be together. No fit could be that perfect. As soon as he was inside her all the way, he placed his hands on Elena's behind and thrust his hips up to penetrate her once more. His grasp on her cheeks tightened as he pulled her in towards him. To help, Elena thrust her hips towards his as they moved together as one. Their bodies finally uniting after they had managed to control their desires for what felt like an eternity of wanting each other.

The union wasn't just physical, for Elena it was emotional too and she knew Damon felt the same way. For her, the small part inside of her which had been broken for so long, felt as though it was finally healing. Every move, every kiss and touch seemed to soothe her. Damon made her feel safe and secure. He made her feel wanton and desired. Yet at the same time he made her feel loved and cherished. All in all, Elena felt as though she'd finally come home.

Damon lifted Elena's other leg and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed her back up against the glass and held onto her behind and began to thrust inside her. Elena was limited with how she could help. Vigorous thrusting was out of the question, but she could manage small circular movements. They broke away from their kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Their breathing was uneven from the heat, excursion and pleasure.

Suddenly Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and vamp-sped them both out of the shower and over to the vanity unit which housed the sinks. He swiped his hand knocking the everything which was on the vanity all over the floor, before sitting her down in their place, next to the sinks. Damon took hold of Elena's hips and began to pound inside her, his thrusts more forceful and at a much faster rate, probably bruising her in the process, albeit temporarily. Even still, the aching of her core meant Elena was able to and needed to keep up to help fuel the pleasure. With each movement, Damon's pelvis brushed up against Elena's clit, causing the heat to pool inside her stomach. The power behind each thrust was quickly building Elena back up to being close to a second release. Never in such a short period of time had she been this close to experiencing two separate orgasms.

Their moans and pants were becoming desperate, their movements frantic. Elena's fingernails were digging into the Damon's shoulders so hard she could smell his blood. It didn't seem to affect him, if anything it possibly spurred him on even more. The palm of Damon's hand massaged one of Elena's breasts, pinching her nipple and causing it to pebble.

Elena pushed her hips towards Damon with force, using her feet against the vanity unit. However, Elena underestimated her vampire strength, and instead of giving extra power to the thrust, she vamp-sped them across the room and Damon's back clattered into the bathroom wall. Luckily, they didn't break their union as Damon slid to the floor, pulling a couple of towels down with him.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

Initially Damon didn't answer her, he simply grinned and with one hand he opened up the towel and laid it on the floor while place the other still folded towel at one end in the style of a bed.

"I don't think I can wait long enough to get back to the bed." he whispered. "I want to make you come so hard, you'll be screaming my name so loud, they'll be able to hear you as far away as Grove Hill."

"Then you'll need to fuck me harder." Elena purred as Damon suddenly had her on her back, her head resting against the makeshift pillow.

Elena lifted her knees up and spread her legs wide to allow Damon better access. He laced his fingers through hers and he raised her arms above her head before moving his hips. Damon's powerful pelvis thrust deep inside her, further than she'd ever been penetrated before, yet he was still able to brush up against her clit with his every move. She raised her own hips to allow her to move in unison with his. Every time their bodies connected, the power behind the thrusts, which would have killed a human sent electric shocks pulsating and invigorating every nerve, and created the most intense pleasure imaginable. Elena was so lost in desire, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven. However she knew it couldn't last. Her orgasm was quickly building up and seeking it's release. Her cries of pleasure were making it plain what she needed to both her and Damon.

Damon was clearly a man with a wealth of experience. Enough to know exactly when a woman needed that something extra to bring her to her climax. He unlaced the fingers of one of their hands and slid it between their bodies. His hand found Elena's clit and his fingers began to massage her nub with the perfect amount of pressure and speed.

"Elena..." Damon panted. "I don't think I can last much longer.

"Neither can..." Elena started as the heat inside her cut her off by finally boiling over. "Oh fuck! Oh my god...Damon...oh yes...yes...yes...aargh!" she cried.

The inside of Elena's core began to spasm hard around Damon's shaft. The brush of his fingers against her overly sensitive clit sending electric shocks of pleasure throughout her entire body. The heat and throbbing in her core exploding, sending waves of what felt like hot lava shooting up her spine. Elena pressed her head backwards into the towel and her back arched off the floor as her body became rigid from the intensity of it. All the while her orgasm continuing to wash over her, albeit gradually slowing down.

"Elena...Fuck!" Damon whispered before he cried out loud with pleasure, the pulsating inside her core from her own climax, milking Damon's shaft to help him reach his.

Elena looked up into his eyes with wonderment as his face contorted into an expression of blissful agony. A second later, Elena felt the delicious sensation of his warm seed spill inside her.

They wordlessly gazed at one another in the eyes before Damon collapsed on top of her, taking a moment to catch his breath. Elena kissed his shoulder as he turned his head around, smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling his softening member out of her, and sitting up, his back resting up against the bathroom wall.

Elena sat between Damon's legs on the bathroom floor, her head resting against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, as if he were never going to let her go. The desperate yearning for home, which had been inside Elena since her parents died, finally felt satisfied. Although her general anger and rage had subsided, her feelings towards Rebekah hadn't. The Original sister had slept with Damon, and if she knew Elena had feelings for him, Rebekah would make a beeline for him. Elena needed to know what would happen if she tried it on again with him.

"I think I'm still going to need the stake." Elena suddenly said.

"I figured you'd say that." Damon replied. "You know, we didn't need to have sex with me to get it."

"I know." Elena smiled, turning her head to look up to him. "That was to make sure you don't sleep with Rebekah again if I don't end up staking her."

"So I have to stay celibate for all eternity while you're fucking my brother?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't exactly sound like a fair deal to me."

"Did I say anything about celibacy?" Elena asked. "If anything, with the way things are going with Stefan, I'll be the one enduring an eternity of celibacy."

"Is that what I'm here for? To satisfy the needs my brother can't fulfill?" he narrowed his eyes. "Or is there more to it than you're telling me?"

"You know you mean more to me than just that Damon. I already told you how I felt while we were in the shower, and that wasn't just because of what we were doing. I meant every word." Elena sat up. "I just need to get my head clear before I can make any decisions about my future."

"I thought you already made the decision about your future the night you went off Wickery Bridge." Damon said quietly.

"At the time I told you I didn't want to think about always, only right now, and that hasn't changed." Elena, cupped Damon's face. "I wasn't choosing to spend eternity with Stefan, I was choosing to say goodbye to him. And you know what?"

"What?" Damon asked.

"I'm glad I did. Because if I hadn't, Ric would have killed you and you'd be dead. And I don't know what I'd have done without you." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "But for my future, that's a different story."

"Really?" Damon frowned. "So you think you can just leave me to die alone and I'll forgive you straight away. I love you Elena, but that's not something I can forgive overnight."

"So was this just meaningless sex to you?" Elena asked, on the one hand she was shocked by his bluntness, but considering his behavior towards her since she turned, she knew she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Hell no!" Damon replied. "But I don't know the way your mind is working right now Elena. Is it because you're a vampire and Stefan isn't enough for you, or is it something else?" he asked. "To forgive you I need to know what it is that has changed. I don't want to think we might actually stand a chance and then you just waltz off into the sunset with my brother. I've had enough heartbreak."

"I know." she sighed. "You're right, something has changed." Elena lowered her eyes. "No matter what my feelings were for you before, I didn't understand your humanity, why you'd get angry and flip. Your impulsiveness. It was the vampirism I didn't get. Stefan acted so human..."

"So you could ignore it?" Damon asked, raising and eyebrow as Elena nodded.

"I was scared of being with a vampire. Stefan didn't seem like a vampire. I felt like he was the same as me, human. No matter my feelings for you, there were parts of you I didn't understand. The fact that I had feelings for someone who was capable of killing without remorse scared me."

"And now you know?" Damon asked as once again Elena nodded.

"Who I loved more before, became irrelevant." Elena rested her head on Damon's chest. "But that's not the only reason Damon. I also chose Stefan because he rescued me when my parents died. Both physically and emotionally. He helped me heal."

"But you still had a constant death wish Elena." Damon said quietly. "That doesn't sound like healing to me."

"Okay, he helped me paper over the cracks." Elena admitted.

"And why is that not a problem anymore?" Damon asked.

"Because when I died, although the grief is still there, dying like that and Matt surviving has helped me start the healing process for real. I don't feel guilty for not dying anymore. Does that make sense?" Elena asked.

"So dying on the bridge, ultimately released you from the bond which tied you to Stefan. You've served your time and paid the price. Now you can start fresh without guilt or shame, which allows you to follow your heart." Damon offered.

"Yes." Elena replied.

"And what does your heart say Elena?" Damon whispered.

"It says you." Elena looked up to him and smiled sadly. "That's if you'll ever forgive me." she added as her smile faded.

Damon rested his chin on Elena's forehead and pulled her in tight. "You once told me you needed time to forgive me, and I you forgave me before I deserved it." he said quietly. "The moment you walked into that shower, I knew something was different. You're not the type of girl to sleep with someone lightly. You're too loyal for it to be sexual frustration. You need to care for someone too much just to have casual sex. That part of you doesn't change when you become a vampire, if anything it's heightened. Elena, you still have a boyfriend yet you haven't slept with him." Damon frowned. "Why not? The first opportunity you got to be with me, you took it. But for some reason you've not done it with your boyfriend. Now that is strange behavior for a vampire. Sex with the person you love is the best part of being a vampire."

Elena hesitated for a moment. "I know this is going to sound crazy." she told him. "But being with Stefan feels like I'm cheating on you."

"Oh." Damon blinked with surprise at her comment. He frowned, clearly deep in thought before he decided to elaborate. "Hmm, are your feelings for Stefan heightened?" he asked as Elena simply shook her head. "And for me?"

"Yes, they're heightened." Elena said quietly.

"Interesting." Damon nodded to himself. "Look, lets take things one step at a time. We don't need to rush into anything. No matter what you feel for me, you still chose Stefan, and in some way, you owe it to him to at least make a go of things, even if it is futile and you know it won't work. Still make the effort, I'll still be waiting."

"But Damon, why are you so willing to wait?" Elena asked.

"Because I've been alone for a hundred and forty six years Elena. I think I can wait a few more days or weeks to finally be with the woman I love." he smiled. "Because Elena, although you're still with Stefan, I know now it's only for the short term. But you need to make sure you have lots of reasons for you and Stefan breaking up, not just me."

"I know." Elena nodded. "I need to make sure that even if things go wrong with us, I still won't regret breaking up with Stefan."

"Exactly." Damon nodded. "Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be going to a Rebekah staking party?"

"Something like that." Elena laughed. "Will you give me the white oak stake?" she asked.

"Yeah." Damon agreed. "You go wait in my room and I'll go get it." he said as they both stood up.

Damon stood up and gave Elena a hand. He passed Elena a white fluffy towel, while he wrapped one around his waist. Damon then gave her a kiss on the nose and walked out of the bedroom as Elena dried the last drops of water from her body before wrapping the towel around her chest. She wandered over to the bed and flopped down on it, taking in the softness of the mattress. She closed her eyes for a minute and turned over, inhaling Damon's scent. However for some reason it quickly seemed to fade. Elena opened her eyes and she was lying face down on her own bed. Lifting her head, she looked out of the window to see daylight streaming through her curtains. Judging by the location of the sun she could make out it was still early morning.

Memories of the rest of the previous day came flooding back, the party the werewolf bite and her hallucinating Damon. Elena sat up in her bed and sighed, it had been another one of her dreams. She looked at the clock and saw she had a couple of hours left until she had to get ready before Damon came to pick her up to go to Whitmore college. They were going to meet a professor who'd contacted Bonnie for her to collect her Grams things. The reason she and Damon were going was because Damon was going to teach her how to feed. Her stomach flipped at the notion, and it wasn't because she was going to satiate her desire for blood. It was because she was spending the entire day with Damon, and part of it would mean they were alone together.

Setting her excitement to one side, Elena bent over and picked up the dream journal from it's hiding place beneath the floorboard under her bed, and opened it at the next blank page, before starting to write. _Dear Diary..._

 **Just a point regarding whether Elena was at the point of thinking she needed to break up with Stefan. I believe she realized if she wanted to be with Damon she did. Elena is a very loyal character and I would love to say it would be OOC for her to cheat, but I'm not entirely sure whether she would or not. She clearly wanted to go further with Damon on a sexual level. But in her mind I think her guilt would have forced her to recognize she needed to break up with Stefan if she slept with Damon. Even if her body hasn't cheated on Stefan, her mind has and her guilt are the basis for my inclusion of her already considering it in her dream even if she wasn't quite there in her waking hours.  
**

 **This is the start of the deterioration of Stelena.**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **If you like the story, please like, follow or review. Reviews inspire me, correct my mistakes, allow me to engage and answer questions. They also help motivate me to get the following chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	24. The Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content, bad language and blood sharing.**

 **For anyone unfamiliar with my explanation of blood-sharing, it goes into a fair amount of detail in 'The Memory'.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Another night as a vampire, another erotic dream about Damon._

 _It all started because earlier today, Damon, Bonnie and I all went to Whitmore College. Bonnie went to see some guy called Professor Shane (Damon called him Professor Creepy), who teaches Occult Studies there, which is what her Grams used to teach. Some of Miss Sheila's things were still in her old office and Bonnie went to pick them up._

 _Damon and I were there for him to teach me how to 'snatch, eat, erase.'_

 _When I told Stefan, he wasn't happy about me going with Damon, he'd have preferred to have Caroline teach me, but she drinks from blood-bags. And she has super self control in everything. She wouldn't get why someone would have control issues and would probably judge me if I had any issues. I knew it would be easier to learn with Damon, because he never judges me like she does. Before we went, Stefan warned about getting caught up in the feed and the blood. I didn't know what he meant at the time, but I do now._

 _When we got there, we went to an Occult Studies class and Damon helped explain to me the easiest types of prey to go for. When I went up to the girl we chose for me to try, I saw a picture of her with a kid on her phone and couldn't do it. I suddenly felt guilty. Basically I sucked. Damon complained everyone was related to someone. luckily Bonnie came to the rescue with a flier for a killers and victims frat party._

 _Damon dressed up as Jack the Ripper (how ironic considering his brother is a ripper), and Bonnie and I were his prostitute victims. Bonnie went to talk to Professor Shane, leaving Damon and I alone at the party._

 _We picked a guy out who had roofied a girl's drink. I successfully performed snatch, eat, erase on the scumbag. But I wanted more and because of the type of party we were at, we could get away with feeding from people in public. I guess people around us just assumed we were making out with our victims._

 _After a while Damon and I were both on blood high's and we got caught up in the music and began to dance together. However it wasn't like two platonic friends dancing. We were getting pretty close. Dirty dancing would be a better way to describe it. I was even wiping the blood from Damon's face and licking it from my fingers._

 _I have never felt so free in my life. Stefan took me on a motorcycle to have fun, Damon took me to a party and we had some sexy dancing together. He didn't judge me, he was just as into it as I was._

 _The fun stopped when Bonnie caught us. She wasn't very happy with what she saw and ended up arguing with Damon. However he did say something interesting which did make me think about how people view him. Because he knows how to have fun and not kill when feeding, he doesn't have to use blood-bags which are for sick people. And he doesn't have to kill innocent people. Although people look at him with disdain, his method of feeding is the best way if a vampire can control it. My friends look at Stefan and think he's the safer one to be around. But his ripper urges means his self control is limited. He can't maintain the animal diet and will fall off the proverbial wagon. He is the more dangerous of the two brothers. Damon just doesn't like people to see him as a good guy. But I know him better than that._

 _What was strange was when we got back to my house. I admitted I understood his way was the right way to be a vampire, I just didn't want to be like that. I don't like the idea of my friends hating me for feeding from the vein. Damon asked me what I really wanted. I wanted to tell him the truth, which was that I wanted him, but Stefan interrupted us. Apparently he'd been to talk to Jeremy about something, although he was a little vague as to what it was. But everything between Stefan and I felt wrong. I felt like I was talking to a stranger. I didn't want him to be there. I wanted to be talking to Damon._

 _Damon left and I lied to Stefan, telling him feeding was awful and I hated it. I'm not sure if her believed me because I admitted I got caught up in the blood high. although I didn't say anything about me dirty dancing with Damon. I just hope Bonnie doesn't tell him. Things are already strained enough between Stefan and me. I think Stefan suspects I still have feelings for Damon, and now that I'm a vampire I understand Damon more. He also knows that I need help adjusting to being a vampire, and Stefan can't be the one to be there for me which eliminates all of the barriers which prevented me from choosing Damon when I was human. I think Stefan wishes I was human again, probably even more than I do. I don't like what I'm becoming, but I know I have to accept it, because I'm going to be this person for eternity. Constantly living with guilt is not an option and I need to find a way to adjust and Stefan is not the right person to help me with thatr I need someone who won't judge me until I come into my own and find myself once more. To at least the discover vampire version of myself._

 _Back to the dream. I dreamed we were at the party and Bonnie never interrupted Damon and me dancing. Things got a little more heated, to the extent of doing things I would never do. But in my dream I could do it with no consequences because I felt free and I didn't care what other people around us thought of me. I think deep down that is what I'm desperate for. Freedom to express myself. Yes the dream was erotic, and it was about Damon, but there was more to it. It was also about how I perceive my life right now, like I'm trapped and although I'd never do what I did in the dream, I was doing whatever the hell I wanted to do without anyone judging me, with the only person I know that doesn't hold me to impossible expectations. Instead he'd support me because he loves me. And part of me knows that I love him too._

 _I wonder when the next dream will be._

 _E_

… _.the previous night's dream._

Damon, Elena and Bonnie all stood outside the white fraternity building which for the night was called the Murder House at Whitmore College. Damon was teaching Elena how to feed and Bonnie was going to meet the guy who had taken over from Grams as Professor of Occult studies at the college. He had some stuff which once belonged to Grams and Bonnie had come to collect it. They were meeting him at the frat party, which suited both Damon and Elena's agenda as Damon's earlier attempts to show Elena how to feed hadn't gone down well when she'd had an attack of conscience and compelled her victim to leave without feeding. Therefore Damon convinced Elena this was the perfect opportunity as she'd find plenty of people who wouldn't have that effect on her, meaning it would be an easy place to learn.

Their decision to go to the party meant they needed to dress up as either killers or victims. They'd spent the remainder of the afternoon looking for the perfect costumes to wear. True to form, Damon went as a killer, and Elena and Bonnie were two of his victims.

The three of them entered the house to be met by a guy with fake blood splattered all over his clothes, holding a glass of red alcoholic liquid in his hands.

"Hey. I'm Frankie, unassuming serial killer." Frankie introduced himself with a smile.

"I'm Jack." Damon smiled a fake smile as they all took a drink from the girl walking by with a tray full of drinks containing the same red liquid as what was in Frankie's glass. "And these are the two lovely ladies I just...Rippered." he joked.

"Welcome to the Murder House, Bloody Mary's are free until midnight. Enjoy yourselves." Frankie grinned and walked away as they started looking around. Elena noticed an entrance to a room which was dark with strobe lighting and where loud dance music was pumping out the speakers. Elena assumed that must be the main area of the party where the crowds would be.

"Well hats off to these idiots." Damon muttered, taking his hat off and putting it back on, while carefully examining the crowd. "Oh look, Professor Creepy." he said pointing up the stairs.

"His name is Professor Shane." Bonnie chided Damon. "And he's not creepy. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"You do that." Damon said to Bonnie as she handed her drink over to Elena and walked off towards Professor Shane. Damon and Elena then headed off into the party, looking for people to be their real potential victims.

"Inebriated sleezeballs all covered in blood." Damon sighed. "Come on. Pick one."

Elena started looking around for the perfect candidate to be her first victim. She didn't have to look far as she noticed a guy slipping roofies into a girl's drink. "I think I found one." Elena told Damon.

"Roofie guy?" Damon asked.

"Mhm." Elena replied.

"Nice choice. Go get him." Damon encouraged her.

Earlier, Damon had told Elena she needed to separate her prey from the crowd before feeding. So Elena walked over to the roofie guy and bumped into him.

"Oh.. I'm sorry...Drink?" Elena apologized flirtatiously, handing him Bonnie's drink.

"Sure." the guy smiled at Elena. "I'll be right back." he told the girl he'd just tried to roofie, before following into a slightly quieter side room. They both put their drinks down, the guy grinning at the hope of potentially getting laid while Elena was fake flirting, her interest solely on his carotid artery. "Great party, right?" he asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yea." Elena replied before throwing him against a wall and staring at him in the eyes. "You're not gonna make a sound." she compelled him.

Elena felt her eyes tingle and her fangs elongate as she made straight for the man's neck. No matter how hungry she was, or how good it felt, Elena knew she had to be careful. The problem was, with every mouthful, she increasingly cared more about wanting his blood than keeping the guy alive. She even began to consider the possibility of the world being a better place if she killed, him. At least that way he wouldn't be drugging women and potentially raping them. Justification for his kill was mounting in her head as she heard a sound behind her. She couldn't see him, but Elena instantly recognized Damon's soothing scent.

"Now remember the idea is not to kill him." Damon whispered behind her. She knew she should listen to him, but the blood was making her feel better than she had since the moment she turned. "Elena!" he called out, but Elena refused to stop. There was no indication the guy was in immediate danger, she was drinking very slowly. "Step away from the ledge. Elena!" he warned her.

Elena finally let go of the man's neck, her mouth dripping with blood. She didn't want to stop, but now she knew she could stop, she realized the night was young there were plenty more people to feed from. And even if she did have a problem, she knew Damon would make sure she didn't go too far. Suddenly feeding from humans didn't feel wrong after all. Instead it made her feel strong, powerful and free. She could say or do anything she wanted, there was nothing to stop her. The feeling was intoxicating.

"Leave and forget about this." Elena compelled the guy who quickly left. She smiled and turned to face Damon.

"Nice touch." he said proudly. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel good." Elena smiled with surprise as she wiped her mouth and began to laugh. She walked over to Damon and hugged him and whispered into his ear. "I want more."

"Okay, so you need to watch what I do, then you try." Damon told her as he removed his hat and cape, and threw it on the floor. He took Elena's hand and led her back into the main dance area.

Damon let go of Elena's hand and wandered over to a girl who was dancing. His good looks had practically every woman staring at him. A pang of desire ran through Elena's veins as he looked at the his intended victim seductively. If Elena had still been a human, she would have felt jealous. But now she was a vampire, Elena recognized the predator in him, and when he was hunting, he was glorious.

At first he danced with the girl, however Elena watched and listened carefully. Damon compelled the girl not to scream and to act as though they were making out before he bit her. The smell of blood filled the air, forcing Elena's fangs to try to make an early appearance. She managed to control them, while she looked around the room for her own victim. She saw a dark haired girl dancing nearby and Elena immediately decided she was her target. She moved over to where the girl was and began to dance with her before grabbing the girl by her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"Don't scream. This isn't gonna hurt." Elena compelled her.

Elena tilted the girl's head to one side and bit down on her neck and began to drink. As the sweet blood filled her mouth, a sense of warmth, power and sexual desire filled her veins. She quickly stopped feeding, a test to see if she could take one large mouthful and resist taking any more like she did with the roofie guy. Elena broke away with blood dripping down her chin, but she didn't care. It was a murder party and nobody would suspect a thing. Instead their fellow party-goers would think it was part of her costume. Happy with her success, she let go of the girl and began to dance again.

Elena noticed Damon across the room, making his way towards her. He looked sexy with the blood dripping from his mouth, she couldn't help but smile at him. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck as they started to dance together. Apart from the music of Calvin Harris' Feel So Close, the whole world seemed to disappear around them. The words of the song matching Elena's exact feelings for Damon in that moment.

This was the second time Elena had experienced this feeling in Damon's arms, the first time being at the pageant. It was that moment she began to notice him as more than just Stefan's older brother. But now things were different. Now they knew each other, and in some respects depended upon one another. For Elena he was her rock. For Damon, she was his humanity. However there was more to their dynamic. They were both insanely attracted to each other, and their feelings for one another ran deeper than it should for him being her boyfriends brother. The last time Elena was in his arms like this, was the first time she'd felt sexually attracted to him. Now it was more, there was a pull she couldn't explain. Damon felt safe, like home.

As they continued to dance, Elena finally felt free to be who she wanted to be. She and Damon were in their own little bubble, where nobody else existed but them. They could say or do what they want, be what they wanted to be. Because in their temporary little world, no one else mattered, or even knew them, meaning for a short time, they were free to love each other.

Elena remembered the night before she turned, she'd told Matt love should be about someone who made you feel glad to be alive. And for the first time since she turned, Elena felt glad she was alive. Yet at the same time, Damon was still consuming her. He fulfilled her expectations of what love should be and more. He was passionate and sexy. Qualities she'd never viewed as necessary, but now knew she not only wanted them, she needed them. He could turn her on by simply being near her. Now she was in his arms, she wasn't sure how she was going to stop herself from ripping his clothes off.

Elena decided on trying to distract herself from the ache between her legs by concentrating on the blood around his face. She ran her hand up Damon's neck and chin, wiping away the powerful red nectar before licking the blood from her fingers. However, instead of distracting her, it had the opposite effect, it just turned her on even more and she began to feel a dampness in her panties.

Their dancing became more risque as the song progressed. Elena straddled Damon's leg and circled her hips, sliding her pelvis up and down his thigh. The friction created by the contact with him causing her core to ache even more. As their hips met, judging by the hard bulge in Damon's pants, Elena realized she wasn't the only one feeling turned on by what they were doing.

"You're wet." Damon whispered seductively into Elena's ear.

"I know." Elena replied, surprised by Damon's bluntness, however the way he said it only served to fuel her desire. "You're hard." she smiled, her hand stroking Damon's cheek.

They stared at each other in the eyes for a few moments longer while their bodies continued to move to the music. Elena's smile fell. Her lips parted and her breathing sped up. Not through exhaustion, but through sheer need for the man she was dancing with. His own face held the same expression as her own, an intense combination of love and lust. They rested their foreheads against one another as Damon pulled Elena's waist in tight to his body, making sure his thigh was constantly rubbing against Elena's core, while her hip brushed over his ever growing erection.

Elena tightened her arms around Damon's neck, her hands running through the back of his hair. Every inch of her body told her to kiss him. Memories of Denver came flooding back. The kiss in the motel had only been three weeks earlier, yet it felt like a lifetime ago. She desperately needed to feel his soft lips against hers once more, but that wasn't all she was craving. Not long after she'd turned, Elena had fed from Damon. It had been a wonderful experience, if she didn't count the vomiting afterwards. On the other hand, Damon had also found it highly erotic. From what she could tell, he'd been able to feel some of what she was experiencing. She wanted to know what blood sharing felt like with the other vampire taking her blood. Elena no longer cared whether it was personal or not. She wanted Damon every way possible, and the more they continued to dance, the further Elena wanted to take things.

Suspecting Damon would never make the first move, Elena knew she needed to take action. She gently brushed her lips against his, hoping he wanted the same. Just because he had an erection, it didn't necessarily mean his head would want to act on it. Fortunately for Elena, Damon had simply been holding back, probably waiting for her to make the first move.

They momentarily stared at each other, their eyes forging a connection, confirming they both wanted the same thing. Their mouths met once more, lips parted, for unlike Denver, they were already familiar with each other. The kiss started out tender, their tongues becoming reacquainted with one another, twisting and dancing to match their own moves on the dance-floor.

The tenderness didn't last long. Now they were both vampires, there was no need to be gentle. Vampires were lethal and had a natural propensity towards aggression. This carried over into their kiss. Not only that, but their faces and mouths were still covered with blood. Her vampire instinct, combined with her feelings and sexual desire for Damon, took over from any rational thought regarding the rights and wrongs of her actions.

The kiss was bold, passionate and almost violent in their desperation to taste each other. Their tongues danced, fought and swiped each other's mouths. Their teeth tugged one another's lips, while their hands roamed, exploring as they had in Denver. Only this time they didn't care who saw them. Nobody at the party knew them. They could have sex in the middle of the dance-floor, and should anyone complain, they'd just compel them to forget what they saw. However, the room was fairly dark to the human eye, meaning they could probably get away with almost anything, compulsion probably wouldn't be necessary. That didn't mean Elena wanted to have sex in the middle of the dance-floor. However, she did think it would be interesting to see how far they could push themselves. There was always the side room where Elena had fed from the roofie guy if her and Damon did decide to go all the way.

Elena broke away from the kiss. "I want more than just a kiss." she whispered into his ear.

Damon smirked at her comment. "How much more?" he asked.

"Everything and anything you want to do." Elena purred. "God I want you so badly." she moaned.

"Here?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure we can find a little more privacy later." Elena whispered. "But right now, I want passion, adventure and danger. And I also want you to consume me, literally." she added, using Damon's words when they first met.

"You want to blood share, with me?" Damon asked.

"I want to blood share, feed and fuck." Elena purred, surprised by her own boldness and language, but she was telling the truth. Her desire for Damon had finally caught up with her, and there was no holding her back.

Elena knew her sex drive had increased since becoming a vampire, even though she had yet to actually have sex. Unlike before, she felt perpetually horny. When she fed, her already heightened emotions were magnified, and this included her sex drive. Although it hadn't seemed prompt her to want to have sex with her prey, there was one exception, Damon. When she'd fed from him, she'd become so aroused, she'd had a small orgasm. She didn't know if it was the blood sharing or Damon himself which caused her to climax. Elena was also aware her lack of sex since turning was making her grumpy, which was never a good idea for a vampire. A moody vampire was more likely to do bad things. To ensure Elena didn't go off the rails, she knew she needed to let go and be sexually free, and the only man she could be like that with was Damon, because she knew he was more likely to think the same way as she did.

Her assessment of Damon was clearly correct, judging from the look of initial surprise by her suggestion. However a small smile crept up the corners of his mouth, as if there were a multitude of ideas brewing in his head.

"This is turning into my favorite type of evening." he whispered back into her ear. "Although I never thought I'd hear you say you wanted it too."

"I wouldn't do it with anyone else." Elena smiled truthfully. "You're the only one I want..." she took a deep breath, knowing she was making not only a huge statement of intent, but also a big commitment. "...For all eternity." she added.

"What about always?" Damon narrowed his eyes suspiciously, referring back to their conversation once upon a long time ago when she'd told Damon it would always be Stefan.

"I don't think always is close to being long enough for us." Elena replied, cupping Damon's cheek and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"And what about your so called epic love?" Damon raised an eyebrow. Elena knew he was looking to find out whether this was sex or more. He wanted reassurances.

"An epic love stops being epic the moment you realize you've found your soulmate elsewhere." she said resting her forehead against his. "And what's the point in being soulmates if you can't have fun together?" she winked.

"And you think this will be fun?" Damon smirked.

"I have complete faith in your ability to make this evening very...pleasurable." Elena whispered as she ran her fingers down Damon's neck and down the exposed part of his chest.

Damon grasped Elena's wrist and stopped her from any further exploration. As soon as she saw the mischievous expression on Damon's face, Elena's dead heart began to beat a little faster with anticipation. He spun her around and pulled her in tight, so that her back was pressed up against his chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist and his cheek was resting against hers.

"We need to choose our dance partners very carefully Elena." Damon explained. "I say we have one out here on the dance-floor. You feed from her while I feed from you." he said.

"Why does it have to be a woman?" Elena frowned.

"Because I'll get very jealous of you dirty dancing with a guy." Damon explained. "You're going to feel what I feel and jealousy is not on the menu. Seeing you seductively drink from a woman... lets just say I would find it a huge turn on." he told her.

"You want me to make out with her?" Elena asked in shock.

"No!" Damon exclaimed. "I'd get jealous. But watching a vampire feed can be an erotic sight if done properly. We could compel the girl to enjoy it, so she gets something out of it. Trust me, the effect it will have on me will affect you the same." he said. "We'll see what happens after that." he added.

"So how do we choose?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Aside from you, who do you think is the prettiest single looking, tall girl on the dance-floor?" Damon asked. "No need to get jealous, I've only got eyes for you." he assured her.

Elena scoured the room and saw a pretty girl dancing alone. "Her!" Elena pointed out. "But she looks a little..." she started.

"High?" Damon asked. "Even better." he grinned.

"I thought you said earlier I didn't need the extra buzz." Elena frowned.

"That was before we knew how good your self control was." Damon told her. "Plus, did you want to walk around stoned during the day?" he asked.

"No." Elena replied.

"Exactly." Damon said. "But now we're at a party with drunk and high college students. We might as well also enjoy the ride. But don't worry, the buzz doesn't last as long as it does in a human." he explained. "Now go dance with her and I'll follow. Just remember to compel her not to scream and enjoy what you're going to do instead." he instructed.

Elena made her way through the throng of dancing students, until she reached the girl and started to dance with her. A few moments later she could sense Damon behind her. Elena had no idea how she knew it was him, but it was like a sixth sense linking them together. Elena moved in closer to the girl and held her gaze.

"Don't scream." Elena said as she began to issue the compulsion Damon had suggested. "It's not going to hurt, instead you're going to really like it and it's going to feel really good." she smiled as she closed in on the girl and pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

Taking into consideration what Damon had said about feeding looking erotic, Elena decided to go slowly and stay close to the girl. Anyone who didn't know them would have assumed they were making out. Elena's eyes tingled and her fangs elongated as she located the carotid artery on the girls neck and gently bit down. Due to the girl being taller than Elena, she didn't need to bend her head down to bite her. A small sigh of bliss came out of the girls mouth.

Elena felt Damon tuck her own hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck to him. He was stood behind her and now she understood why he'd suggested a taller girl. It was to ensure Elena wasn't stooped over to feed. This allowed Damon to wrap his arms around her waist and bite her without issue.

As Elena slowly sucked on the blood, she began to feel the now familiar sensation of power and energy, mixed with a sexual desire. However, the girl had clearly taken some kind of drug and Elena was feeling the effects of it. She started to feel lightheaded and almost spaced out. Suddenly she felt a something sharp pierce the skin on her neck as she realized Damon was biting down on her. The next moment she felt him tug a little at her blood, a sensation which almost made her collapse with pleasure. She didn't need him to press up against her from behind to feel his erection. What he felt, she was experiencing in her own body. Elena could also tell as Damon tugged on her blood, he was beginning to feel the second hand effects of the drug the girl had taken. The seemed to heighten the effects the drug was having on Elena and she began to lose all sense of moral responsibility as her inhibitions quickly ebbed away.

Indeed, Elena started to feel carefree. Also her sexual need for Damon increased beyond measure. She was becoming desperate for some kind of sexual relief, however she didn't know if it were her own body which needed more stimulation or Damon's. Taking a chance, Elena slid one hand behind her back and found the front of his pants which housed his huge erection. She ran her hands down the front of his pants, feeling the shape of his length. Her actions sent shocks of electricity to her aching core causing them to simultaneously moan with pleasure.

Elena felt Damon's hand slip under her skirt and down her panties as he first began to massage her nub before inserting a finger inside her. Although Elena should have felt concerned as to whether there were any prying eyes, she didn't. In fact the very notion they were doing this in plain sight made it seem more dangerous, which only served to make it more exciting and erotic.

Damon's fingers worked harder as Elena continued to stroke his member through his pants. The drugs were affecting them both, as was the blood-lust and the blood sharing. It was a heady cocktail of sexual needs taking over from common sense. Just to add an extra element into the mix, the girl Elena was feeding from was moaning loudly, as it appeared she was also getting off on what they were doing.

Suddenly the heat in the pit of Elena's stomach failed to be contained any longer. Her core started to spasm as her orgasm began to take over her body. Damon's broke away from taking her blood, just as Elena stopped feeding from the girl. Somewhere in her mind she thought she overheard Damon tell the girl not to move until he told her to.

Elena's throbbing wet core convulsed around Damon's finger with such force, she knew she was crushing his bones, but he never flinched. It was almost as if he enjoyed the pain, but Elena would never know as they were no longer blood sharing. Damon held his arm tightly around her waist, ensuring she didn't fall with the intensity of her powerful orgasm.

"Fuck...Damon..." she cried biting her lip so hard she made it bleed.

"That's good Elena." Damon encouraged her. "Let it out." he whispered, kissing her neck.

Elena's back arched as she went rigid. The powerful spasms running through her body preventing her from moving. "Argh!" she almost screamed, resting her head on Damon's shoulder as his fingers ceased toying with her and he removed his hand from her panties.

"You can leave now and forget what just happened." Damon told the girl whom Elena had been feeding from, who promptly complied and left to dance elsewhere.

Elena's breathing started to slow as her orgasm finally subsided. Leaving her feeling high and sexually sated, although Elena knew the feeling would only be a temporary relief. She turned around to face Damon who had a huge grin on his face.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Elena smirked, wrapping her arms around Damon's neck as they began to sway to the music once more. "What about you?" she asked.

Damon pulled Elena in tight, until she could feel his erection pressing up against her pelvis, sending heat into the pit of her stomach once more and immediately turning her on again. "What do you think?" he growled.

Elena started to unbutton Damon's shirt and run her hands over his soft exposed skin, taking in the hard muscles. "I think we need to do something about that." she teased before kissing him on the lips. "However, I'd prefer somewhere a little more secluded. There would be a queue of women lining up for a piece of you if we carried on along the same lines as what we were doing a few minutes ago out here, and I think I might get a little jealous." she pouted, as she slid her hand between them and felt the outline of his erection.

"Keep doing that and we won't have time to go anywhere more private." Damon warned her softly as Elena let go. "I think it's time we took this party elsewhere. We could invite a couple of guests, you know, for light refreshments." he winked.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Elena asked.

"See those two women over there?" Damon pointed to a darkened area of the room, where Elena could make out the shapes of two women who looked to be making out. Elena nodded in reply. "They're perfect for what we need." he told her. "We can feed, fuck and I can drink your blood." he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her.

"Are they high?" Elena asked.

"No, I don't think so." Damon replied as Elena sighed a sigh of relief, the drugs buzz was fun, but she wanted to feel everything when she and Damon made love for the first time.

"Fine." Elena smiled as Damon took her hand and led her over to the two women who were now talking.

Damon stared at them both. "I need you to come with me and my girlfriend. When we get there don't scream, there's no need to be afraid. Do whatever you want until I tell you otherwise. When I ask you to leave, you'll forget you ever saw us." he compelled them.

Elena's heart felt like it had skipped a beat when Damon referred to her as his girlfriend. There was no point in correcting him, because it was only a matter of time before it happened anyway. The girls took in what he said and nodded. Damon and Elena headed over to the small room while the two girls followed them. Once inside, Damon closed the door, shutting out enough of the music, so that only the deep bass was audible to human ears.

As soon as the door was closed, Damon and Elena's lips met. From what she could gather, the two women in the room were watching them kiss each other, which was fine by Elena, as their services weren't required until later. Damon's services however, they were a different matter, and Elena was desperate to feel him inside her, yet considering what they were doing with the two girls, she suspected Damon might want to put a little more emphasis on the build up than she'd been previously used to. Instead she decided to return the favor from the dance-floor.

Elena pushed Damon up against the wall at vamp-speed and unbuttoned the rest of his bloody shirt and waistcoat. She wanted to touch him like she had in Denver, an occasion which would be etched in mind for all eternity as the first truly erotic moment of her short life. First her fingers explored his body, then her lips made their way down his neck and to his collar bone. All the while her hands made their way down his treasure trail and to the belt around his pants.

Damon's hands weren't idle either. His fingers gently ghosted over the skin of the cheeks of her behind, exposed from wearing purposefully torn fishnet stockings and thong. However Elena's mind was elsewhere, she wanted to feel Damon's climax, to understand his emotions, feelings and sensations as she sent him over the edge without the interference of the two girls.

Elena managed to unfasten Damon's zipper, deciding it would be a wiser idea if they didn't undress, just in case someone came into the room. She bent down on her knees and removed his erect length from the confines of his boxer briefs. Elena held up her arm for Damon to take her blood so she could share in his experience. She felt the telltale sharp pain in her wrist which she now associated with being bitten, although since becoming a vampire, she seemed to now enjoy the sensation of a little bit of pain.

Damon began to take a little blood from Elena's wrist, a sensation of heat spread throughout her core as she experienced his arousal. Elena pumped her hand up and down Damon's shaft and licked the pre-cum from the tip, sending small bolts of electricity into her clit. She took him in her mouth and began to suck on his length. Elena moaned with pleasure as a wave of lust and love overcame her.

The sensations and emotions running through her body where almost overwhelming. Earlier Damon had managed to keep his emotions for her in check as he was concentrating on ensuring he was just giving her pleasure. However he now had less control as Elena was pleasing him. His self-control waning, meant he couldn't keep his feelings for Elena to himself, and she was glad he couldn't. She'd always wanted to know how Damon truly felt about her, and now in his vulnerable state she felt the depth of how much he loved her.

Elena could tell his feelings for her were built entirely on her compassion and humanity. She made him feel human almost for the first time since he turned. Elena gave him purpose and something to fight for. She could tell he felt protective over her and would give his life for hers in a heartbeat. Elena almost felt like she was going to cry at the beauty of it. However, there was something else she could feel. His lust for her. Odd, considering she was Katherine's doppelganger, she realized it was the last thing he'd felt for her. Damon had never seen her to be like Katherine, apart from the first time they met. The lust he felt was purely based on his love for her, a love which was pure, in contrast to how they were currently expressing it.

Now she understood exactly how the blood sharing worked, Elena knew Damon would know exactly how she felt for him. She suspected she would feel emotions, but until she tried it herself, she couldn't be entirely certain. By blood sharing, they'd declared their love for each other without the need for words. When Elena had earlier referred to them as soulmates, her assessment was clearly an accurate one. However, now the emotional connection was formed, it was time to ensure the physical union lived up to it.

Elena ran her tongue from Damon's scrotum and up the underside of his member, while Damon gripped her hair. Another side effect of the blood sharing, meant they could perfect what each other wanted on a sexual level. Every lick, suck and touch with her hands and mouth, she was experiencing, and could tell exactly how good she was making him feel. She knew he liked it when she relaxed her gag reflex and took him deep into her mouth, also he seemed to enjoy it when she licked underneath his length and around the tip. Even if they hadn't been blood sharing, his moans of pleasure would have been a good indication. However, he wasn't the only one moaning, Elena was too. Every time she moaned, she felt a sensation on her nub, like a vibration. It felt incredible. Even her eyes and gums began to tingle as she could sense the pleasure.

Spurred on by his and her reactions to her handiwork, Elena increased the pace and her grip. She could feel Damon was getting close to his climax as she was nearing her own. His grasp on her hair tightened, as the heat was spreading through her core. Just as she felt she was about to come, Damon let go of her wrist, denying her his experience.

"Fuck Elena!" he cried out as she felt his warm seed slide down her throat.

Elena looked up and saw the veins momentarily appearing around his eyes, his face contorted with pleasure as his hips bucked slightly, all the while his fingers threading their way through her hair. His actions becoming more and more gentle by the second. His member softened in her mouth as she took it out and got to her feet. Elena had no concern regarding him being ready to make love to her as vampires healed quickly and she suspected that also applied to the recovery time for a male vampire who consumed human blood after he'd climaxed. Damon pulled her in tight and kissed her on the lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"Why did you stop the blood sharing?" Elena asked confused.

"I quite like all of my bits and pieces in tact thank you." Damon winked as Elena frowned, confused by what he meant. "I felt my fangs trying to make an appearance." he explained. "If mine were to grow, so would yours. And having your teeth piercing my dick wasn't entirely the most appealing thought." he teased as Elena realized what the consequences may have been. "Don't worry. I don't intend to leave you high and dry." he smiled

Damon spun them around, placing his hands either side of Elena's head, boxing her in, in an almost predatory fashion. He kissed her on the lips and made his way down her neck. His hands also traveled south as he stroked her hips and the cupped cheeks of her naked behind, before adding a quick squeeze of affection. Damon kissed her on the lips once more before getting down on his knees in front of her and looked up.

"You might want to add something to drink into the mix." Damon nodded his head towards the two women who were still watching them. Elena simply nodded in agreement with Damon's idea.

"You two." Damon called out to the women, who both looked at him. "Over here." he told them as they made their way to where he and Elena was stood. "You!" he said to one of the girls. "I want you to give my girlfriend your wrist and let her feed. It won't hurt. You'll find my girlfriend feeding on you turns you on." he compelled her, a smug look on his face.

"What's that all about?" Elena frowned.

"I'm feeling very generous tonight. Thought I ought to give something back to our volunteers." he grinned as his hands made their way up the inside of Elena's thighs.

"Why do I not entirely believe you?" Elena narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Okay, you got me." Damon sighed. "Her hormones will make the blood taste better." Damon told her. "Blood tastes different when the human is either scared or sexually aroused. And considering what we are doing, I thought I'd add a little bit of extra flavor into the mix." he smiled.

Damon replaced his fingers with his lips and kissed the tops of Elena's thighs. He moved her thong to one side and his finger drew a line from her entrance, along her slit and up to her nub. His tongue then followed the line of his finger, causing Elena to moan with pleasure. Damon then gently separated Elena's folds and blew into them with his hot breath, before sucking on the sensitive flesh. Then Damon's finger circled Elena's entrance before his tongue made its way inside her. His thumb began to massage her nub all the while his tongue thrust in and out of her entrance.

Meanwhile Elena bit into the girl's wrist and slowly started to drink her blood. Damon was right, she could taste the woman's sexual desire, which acted like some type of aphrodisiac on her. It seemingly heightened her senses, fueling the heat inside her stomach and helped to turn the ache between her thighs into a gentle throb. On the other hand, Damon's mouth was doing even more for her. He knew exactly how much pressure she needed and where the most sensitive spots were, building her up to a state where she thought she was going to pass out with pleasure as she felt shudders running throughout her body, a telltale sign that she was about to climax.

However, her anticipation was soon cut short. Damon's decided to do something different right at the moment she was about to come. His tongue ceased its thrusts and his lips became attached to her clit while he filled her core with two fingers instead of using his tongue.

His talented fingers thrust in and out of her while his mouth sucked gently on her nub. Elena gripped hold of Damon's hair with one hand, and held the woman's wrist to her mouth with the other. Elena's body began to burn with need. She felt the veins around her eyes tingle even more, as what she felt core had started to spread throughout her entire body. She became desperate for her release, as she was still wound up from giving bringing Damon to his. Damon was building her up until she was on the verge of her climax.

Suddenly Damon's mouth left her nub as he transferred his lips to the top of Elena's thigh. She felt a sudden pinprick of delicious pain as Damon's fangs pierced her skin and into her femoral artery. He continued to thrust his fingers inside her, while he massaged her nub with his thumb. What she hadn't realized was Damon was already hard again, but now she could feel him again she knew as she could also feel his arousal burning inside her. The combined sensation was incredible. As he sucked harder on her blood, her core began to contract. She let go of the girl's wrist, who was also moaning with pleasure, and raised her head to the air. suddenly a silent scream of pleasure emerged from her lips.

The burning which had been building up inside Elena's stomach turned into wildfire, raging not only through her core like any normal orgasm, but through every vein in her body. Her orgasm was still mainly inside her core as white hot spasms continued to ravage her under his every touch. Yet at the same time, the rest of the nerves and veins in her body were in ecstasy from the mini orgasms created by Damon drinking her blood.

Elena then felt another wave of feeling crash over her. This was something different. It was the now familiar feeling of warmth, home and love she had felt from Damon a little earlier. She knew this time he was intentionally projecting his emotions into her. This form of making love emotionally, made her orgasm become even more powerful

"Oh my god...Fuck...Damon...Yes, yes, yes...argh!" she cried as her body suddenly went rigid and she arched her back.

Damon broke away from the blood share and stood up, his fingers sliding out of her and gently massaging her nub to allow her come down from the high of her climax. He wrapped his arm around her waist to give her support and kissed her, even though she was still recovering from her release. Elena was grateful Damon was holding onto her as her legs were like jello. Eventually her breathing returned to normal and she rested her head against Damon's.

"That was amazing." she smiled.

"Now you get why blood sharing is personal?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." Elena nodded. "I guess you could have some really kinky sex made romantic just by adding blood sharing into the mix. The emotions give it an entirely different perspective."

"Shall we try our other volunteer?" he asked. "You feed from the other girl. I'll feed from you while our bodies get physically acquainted for the first time." he winked.

"You mean feeding, fucking and blood sharing?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was trying to be a little more delicate and make it sound romantic, but yeah." Damon smiled. "That's if you're ready for more."

"I'm more than ready." Elena grinned as she realized all of the talk had already turned her on.

"Hey..." Damon called out to the girls who turned around. "Come over here." he said as they did as they were told. "I want you to stand here and make sure your neck is free for my girlfriend to feed from." he told one of them as he stood her in front of Elena. "Feel free to come when we do if you want." he grinned as he addressed both of the girls before turning back to Elena. "So we're going to start off doing what we did on the dance-floor." Damon said as he sidled behind her, and placing his hands on her hips. "Then we take it from there, with or without the extra buzz."

Damon pulled Elena's hair to one side and nudged her legs a little further apart. The veins around Elena's eyes tingled and her fangs elongated as she bit down on her prey. At the same time she felt Damon's fingers between her legs, moving her panties to one side, exposing her entrance and labia. He rubbed his member along her folds and brushing up against her nub, coating himself in her juices before lining himself up at her entrance.

Slowly he pushed his length inside her. Stretching her aching walls, filling them with what her body so desperately needed. Elena moaned with pleasure into the neck of the girl she was drinking from. Then she felt a sharp prick on the side of her own neck, where Damon's fangs pierced her carotid artery as he started to gently feed on her blood. All the while, Damon moved his hips, almost removing his shaft before thrusting deep inside her with much more force and vigor. He wrapped one arm around Elena's waist, while the other found her clit which he gently began to massage.

Elena's head started to swoon with the overwhelming pleasure of it all. She managed to just about control herself enough to not drink the girl dry. Elena found her body was also capable of matching Damon's thrusts, but everything else was becoming a blur of pleasure, lightheadedness and emotions. Specifically Damon's emotions. Elena was able to hone in on how he felt as their bodies united for the first time, and it almost made her want to weep with joy.

To Damon their union was more than just sex. It was confirmation of her feelings for him. Damon knew Elena wouldn't sleep with anyone without having a profound emotional attachment to them. As far as Damon was concerned, they were now one, a couple in every sense of the word. Soulmates linked for all eternity. Elena knew he'd never look at another woman ever again. This union, however unconventional, was a commitment, which was why the blood sharing was such an important part of it.

Heat started to burn in the pit of Elena's stomach. Part of her desperately wanted to reach her climax, the other part of her wanted their union to never end. Elena knew Damon felt the same, and soon their orgasms would become inevitable. Elena let go of the girls neck, closed her eyes and threw her head back, blood dripping down her chin and neck. Damon's mouth let go of her artery, his tongue found the blood on her neck as he licked it all the way up to her chin. Elena turned her head to face Damon, who's mouth was covered in her blood.

They took one look at each other and the rest of the world fell away. Damon pulled out of her and vamp-sped he up against the wall. Their lips met as Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, while he hooked her legs around his waist before thrusting deep inside her, every movement stoking the fire burning inside her throbbing core. No blood sharing was no longer required, Elena knew all she needed to know. It was time to make sure Damon knew how she felt about him. Their hips met in perfect unison as they found a fast paced rhythm, signaling their desperation and need for one another. Elena broke away from the kiss as she wanted to look in his eyes as he came, and she knew he was getting close.

"I love you." she panted, resting her forehead against Damon's.

"I love you too." Damon whispered breathlessly as he slid his hand between them and began to circle her nub, but this time with a little more force, precisely designed to make her come.

"I'm gonna come." Elena moaned.

"Good, because I can't hold out much longer either." Damon growled as he began to thrust even harder and massage her clit even faster.

Elena's body finally lost control as the heat in the pit of her stomach and the fire inside her core met and exploded around her body. She bucked her hips uncontrollably as she felt shockwaves running up her spine. Suddenly her core convulsed hard around Damon's member as her climax wreaked havoc throughout her body.

"Oh my god...Damon...Damon...yes...yes..." Elena cried. "Damon...Fuck...argh." she screamed in a high pitched voice as she pressed her forehead hard against Damon's and dug her nails into his neck, hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh yes...oh yes Elena...Fuck...uh..." Damon's voice came out as a prayer while he gritted his teeth and his forehead screwed up with blissful agony.

Elena's body arched away from the wall and into Damon's chest, before going rigid. While at the same time, she felt Damon's warm seed fill her womb, signaling his own release. His fingers stopped their work as he once again rested his hands against the wall either side of Elena and his head fell into the crook of her neck. Damon's softening member slid out of Elena, allowing her to let her legs fall to the floor. They remained like that for a few moments, trying to sufficiently regain their composure enough to return to the part. Damon kissed Elena on the lips and stood up straight before turning around to face their captive audience.

"Now scram!" Damon told the girls. "You won't remember any of this." he compelled them before they rushed out the room as he fastened his zipper. "You okay?" he asked softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Elena's ear and wiped the blood from her lips.

"Never better." Elena smiled. "Shall we go and dance?" she asked, giggling as she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

"What's going on here?" Elena heard Bonnie ask as she turned to see her best friend in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Elena froze. "Oh my god, it's Bonnie." she whispered to Damon before letting go of him and heading towards her friend.

Damon and Elena had been so carried up in what they were doing and their blood high, they'd forgotten about Bonnie. She looked at Damon, his eyes still glazed from the blood-lust, his mouth covered in blood, before touching her own face to find it was just as bloody. Embarrassed by how she looked and how Bonnie had found them, Elena needed a minute to find an excuse. Anything to deflect Bonnie away from what she either did or didn't see. Unable to look at Damon, Elena decided she needed to go outside for some air to think.

"I've got to get outta here." Elena said as she walked past Bonnie and out of the door.

Bonnie followed her outside and across the lawn, eventually catching up with her, as Elena stopped to wipe the last bit of blood from her face, before turning to her friend.

"Who am I? Why am I acting like this?" Elena asked in a panicked voice.

"Because you listened to Damon and Damon makes everything he wants sound like a good idea." Bonnie replied in an accusatory tone.

"I should be here with Stefan. I shouldn't be here with him. I should be going through all this with Stefan." Elena insisted.

In Elena's head, her statement was true. Stefan was her boyfriend and he should be the one to help her, except he couldn't. Instead she was with Damon, the man she now knew she was in love with, but couldn't tell Bonnie as her best friend ranked cheating on a partner, as a crime only one step below murder. And Elena had just done exactly that, she'd cheated on Stefan by having sex with Damon while high on blood. Of course she could blame the blood-lust for her behavior, but Elena knew better. Her feelings for Damon had intensified ever since she turned, while her feelings for Stefan felt flat. To make matters worse, things were getting slightly awkward between them, but Elena knew she should have waited until she'd ended things with Stefan before sleeping with Damon. The problem was, Elena didn't want to hurt Stefan, so it was about finding the right opportunity to end her relationship. At the same time, she didn't want to wait any longer. Damon was her rock, her friend, and now he was her lover. She already knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, a feeling she'd never experienced with Stefan, even when they were at the height of their relationship.

Elena desperately wanted to explain this to Bonnie, to turn to her friend for advice. But she couldn't. Instead, she was left making up excuses, lying to cover her tracks, leaving out key pieces of information to cover up her ever growing feelings for Damon. Here she was again, pretending to be horrified and ashamed of her vampire behavior, even though she knew this was her life now and she needed to come to terms with living with it and enjoying it, instead of living in shame and perpetual judgment from others. This was the freedom being with Damon gave her. It always had, right back to their trip to Atlanta. To Elena, that was the type of sex they'd had. It wasn't all romantic and making love. Instead it was something Elena cherished more than anything else, freedom to choose and to be her true self. And if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with someone, that person needed to be able to offer her that. It had taken her becoming a vampire to finally realize what she needed and who she really wanted.

Damon appeared from the party. His face still stained with Elena's blood. He stopped behind Bonnie and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Guessing we should hit the road." Damon said nonchalantly, although she knew he was waiting for the inevitable lecture to come from Bonnie.

Her best friend didn't disappoint as Bonnie stormed over to where Damon was stood. "You were supposed to help her and you let her get completely out of control." she growled.

"She's not out of control. She was having fun." Damon objected.

"This isn't fun. She's acting like a different person." Bonnie scowled at him.

"She is a different person." Damon corrected her. "She's a vampire. We're a predatory species." he argued. "We enjoy the hunt, the feed, and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad we switch off our humanity and we revel in it." he clicked his fingers to imitate how easy it was to flip the humanity switch. He looked at Elena with a wry smile. He knew the last thing Elena had wanted to do when she was with Damon was flip the switch.

"Is that what you want? Her to be like you?" Bonnie asked, looking at Damon in disgust.

"She already is like me." Damon boasted. "And you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother? It's that I can revel in it. I can make it _fun_." he told them both.

Damon pushed past Bonnie and headed towards the car, offering Elena a quick glance of reassurance. He had cleverly made the point clear about Elena's vampire needs being different. Even if deep down she was the same person, her biology and nature had changed, and Bonnie and Elena's other friends needed to accept it. They looked at each other, surprised by Damon's bluntness, before wordlessly following him to the car. Bonnie climbed into the back seat while Elena sat in the passenger side. Damon started the engine and Elena leaned her head against the window, just staring out into space, taking in what had happened at the party before exhaustion took over and her eyelids began to droop.

Elena woke with a start. She looked around her only to find she was no longer in Damon's car, but instead she was back in her own bed and dressed in her pyjama's. Elena sat up and rubbed her head, trying to figure out what was real and what wasn't. Although the dream had seemed real, it wasn't. She remembered changing out of the costume she'd worn for the frat party at Bonnie's, and then Damon had taken her home. When she'd gotten back, she found Stefan oddly hanging out with Jeremy and was acting a little vague. Elena wasn't sure what the reason was, but the tension between her and Stefan had been palpable, and their meeting on the porch felt awkward. Elena realized she no longer felt as comfortable in Stefan's company as she once did. And although she and Damon had danced in a very suggestive manner, Elena didn't think she'd done anything wrong. But yet at the same time she felt guilty, because deep down, her intentions were wrong as highlighted by what had transpired to be another one of her fantasy dreams about Damon.

Sighing, Elena bent over the side of the bed and retrieved her journal. As she flicked through the pages to find the next empty page, she took note of how many dreams she'd had recently. In just over three weeks, including this very last one, she'd had five erotic dreams about Damon. The dreams weren't even that frequent after she and Stefan split up. Vampirism seemed to have increased the amount of dreams she was having. She didn't know whether it was the vampirism or her feelings for Damon which were causing the dreams. Deciding she needed to not only write about her dream, she needed to update her normal journal, Elena fished it out from behind the picture above her bed.

Putting her normal journal to one side for a moment, Elena opened her dream diary and began to pour her heart out. _Dear Diary..._

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **If you like the story, please like, follow or review. Reviews inspire me, correct my mistakes, allow me to engage and answer questions. They also help motivate me to get the following chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	25. We All Fall Madly In Love Sometimes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Stefan and I broke up!_

 _There were a lot of reasons why, but the primary one was because Stefan knew I was falling in love with Damon. Stefan kinda ended it, but it was a mutual decision. There was more to it than me falling for Damon, although I think that fact alone exasperated the other issues._

 _The first problem was me becoming a vampire. Stefan blames himself, and to make matters worse I've been having feeding issues. I also suspect he didn't ever want me to be a vampire. I know he stopped loving Katherine as soon as he found out what she was. I have no idea if his feelings for me were the same or likely to go that way. Whatever it is, he hates what I am now. He fell in love with a human, but I'm no longer a human. And because of this, I feel trapped when we're together. I can't be me. I have to try and pretend to be the girl he fell in love with._

 _That was already hard enough, because after he left with Klaus, I changed. I grew up and wanted different things. I also began to fall even more in love with Damon. Yes, I admit I was already falling in love with him before Stefan even left to go with Klaus. I guess it was always just a matter of time. But the time I spent with Damon while Stefan was gone brought us closer._

 _I know I chose Stefan the night I died, but I'm glad I did choose him, my choice saved Damon's life. I know I hurt Damon, by doing that, but if I'd have chosen Damon and he'd have survived, I'd have always wondered if I'd made the right decision, and wonder if Stefan and I would have got things to be back the way they were. Because ultimately when I chose Stefan, that is what I wanted to happen. Needless to say that didn't happen._

 _So what prompted the split?_

 _The day after the Frat party, the hunter kidnapped Jeremy. Damon and I were trying to make plans to rescue him, but Stefan was behaving oddly and wanted to take over. He vervained Damon and took his daylight ring. That left the responsibility of saving Jeremy to me. I ended up killing the hunter and fell victim to the hunters curse. Their mission, even in death, is to take one more vampire down with them. In short, any vampire who kills a hunter will be haunted by hallucinations with the sole purpose of forcing the vampire to commit suicide. The hunter torments their psyche and preys on their weakness until the vampire can no longer bare to live with themselves and will feel death is the better option._

 _Fortunately, my friends found a way to stop the curse. Jeremy killed a vampire which released me just in time as I was stood on Wickery bridge without my daylight ring just as the sun was coming up. Lucky for me Damon was on the bridge to rescue me, and he did by ironically pushing me into the water. He instinctively knew where I would be._

 _Life is strange. The first time I went off that bridge, I nearly died, but Stefan saved me by pulling me out. But my parents died and is signaled a major change in my life. The second time I went off the bridge, Stefan pulled me out to save me, but it was too late. I became a vampire, another major change in my life. The third time Damon pushed me in the water to save me. This time there was another major change, because Stefan and I finally broke up for good._

 _I haven't told Damon about the break up. I need a day to myself to prepare for the talk I'm going to need to have with Damon. I mean, what do I tell him? Do I apologize and say that I'm sorry, I made a mistake when I left him to die and in fact I was in love with him and not Stefan after all? I don't see that cutting it with Damon. Which is why I need time to think about what to tell him. He's going to be at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, and I'll talk to him then. In the meantime I'm going to be helping Caroline dress the Lockwood's for the pageant._

 _So the dream. It was probably the most realistic dream I've had so far, I think. I honestly didn't know whether it was real or a dream. It felt so real, I had to search the laundry basket to get find out if any of it had really happened or whether I was dreaming all along. Safe to say it was a dream._

 _My dream was triggered by Damon's selflessness. He likes to promote how selfish he is, but deep down he puts the needs of everyone he cares about above his own. He doesn't think anyone notices, but I do. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with him._

 _Just before Stefan and I broke up, Damon was fighting for mine and Stefan's relationship, no matter how much it hurt him to do so. It's because he loves us both and hates seeing us unhappy. But it was too late. If anything it made things worse. He was sat on my bed after he rescued me, we held hands and he told me about Stefan trying to find this cure for vampirism._

 _As good as that sounds, and I'm grateful to Stefan for trying to look for a way out of this for me, a part of me couldn't help but think the cure was for Stefan himself. Not necessarily for him to become human, but because he cant stand the thought of me as a vampire. I might be wrong, but it's no longer an issue. We're over! The moment Damon and I held hands I knew there was no way I was ever going to let go of him._

 _It's simple, I love Damon, and I can't face eternity without him by my side. I don't think I could live a human life without him being by my side every step of the way. I need him so much, it's hard to put into words._

 _So hopefully this will be my last dream entry. Hopefully, the next time I write in this diary, it will be to describe the real thing._

 _E_

… _.the previous night's dream._

Elena woke in her own bed to feel the heat of sunshine pouring through her window and onto her skin. The last thing she remembered was standing on Wickery Bridge without her daylight ring as the sun began to rise and her flesh beginning to burn. She opened her eyes and glanced at her hand to see her daylight ring had been placed back on her finger as if it had never happened.

"Fished it out of the river for you." she heard Damon's voice from behind, slightly startling her as she turned to look at him. He was sitting on her window seat, clearly waiting for her to wake, looking like an Adonis like his usual self. "Little tip, vampires hate to swim." he teased before his face softened. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head's clear. I can remember everything, but not like I lived it, like it was a really bad dream." Elena lifted her hand to her head and paused, trying to remember the previous day's events before looking back to Damon. "You saved me. Thank you." she smiled.

"Well, you know what they say about teenage suicide." he frowned as he got up and sat on her bed, pointing at her in a joking manner. "Don't do it.!" he admonished with a glint in his eye to make sure she knew he wasn't being entirely serious.

Elena smiled at his joke. "I just can't believe that I almost..." she started.

"You weren't yourself." Damon assured her as Elena took his hand in hers.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you..." Elena protested, but stopped as Damon looked down at her hand clasped around his. She glanced down as well, realizing how intimate her gesture had been, especially after what had gone off between them in the past. This was the type of behavior she'd previously reserved only for Stefan, but somehow her feelings had transferred over to Damon and she was acting on instinct. Damon seemed slightly uncomfortable with her actions, however, possibly to placate her, or to allow him one moment of tenderness between them, he held her hand up and rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of her knuckles.

Damon sighed. "I'm about to take a very high, annoying road and tell you something." he said taking his hand away from hers and placing it on top of her hand instead, confirming Elena's suspicion he was uncomfortable with her tender gesture. "Because I know that you think Stefan's been lying to you. Which, yeah, he has, but this rough patch that you two have been going through is not what you think." he explained. "Everything that he's been doing, he's been doing for you. To help you. And after he kills me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off of Wickery Bridge, okay?" he joked causing Elena to laugh. Although the joke was on him. This was Damon being at his most selfless. Elena had practically offered herself to him and he'd turned her down, regardless of how much it hurt him. And he was now fighting for her and Stefan's relationship more than she was. It was that moment Elena knew what she had to do. She could no longer deny she was in love with Damon, and she knew there was no way she would be able to survive without him. She had to do what needed to be done and end her relationship with Stefan. Whatever Stefan's motives were, they wouldn't be enough to make her fall back in love with him.

Elena was brought back to reality when she heard Damon's voice continue what he was telling her. "There may be a way out of this for you, Elena." he said as she looked at him in confusion. "There may be a cure." he explained.

"For vampirism?" Elena frowned.

"Yeah." Damon smiled. "You could be human again."

A barrage of emotions ran through Elena all at once. Joy, happiness, hope, apprehension. However on the flip side, she was angry and disappointed Stefan had felt the need to lie to her in all of this. If he'd been truthful, she wouldn't have almost killed herself a few hours ago. She also questioned why Stefan would want the cure so badly for her. For a few days Elena had suspected Stefan was having a hard time dealing with Elena's transition. She understood he blamed himself for her becoming what she never wanted to be, but she suspected there was more to it than that. It was as if although Stefan still loved her as a vampire, he struggled to be in love with her because she was no longer the girl he wanted. This thought cemented the need for their relationship to end. Even if she became human again, she wouldn't forget how her feelings for Damon had been magnified, yet those for Stefan hadn't.

The idea had begun to occur to Elena that her feelings had not been what she thought they were the night she turned. Elena may have loved Stefan the night she died, but if she had been in love with him, her feelings would have been magnified when she became a vampire, but they hadn't. Instead, the heightened emotions had revolved around Damon. Unfortunately for Stefan and Elena's relationship, Damon's explanation hadn't made any difference to her feelings regarding Stefan's actions. It was too little too late and had been for some time.

"So why did he have to lie to me about it?" Elena asked. "You told me the truth. But then you always do." she added, narrowing her eyes at Damon.

"I'm a lot of bad things Elena." Damon sighed. "But a liar isn't one of them. I suck at it." he chuckled as Elena smiled back before looking around and spotting her phone on her nightstand. She picked it up and started to text Stefan to ask him to come over so they could talk.

"I better be going..." Damon said awkwardly as he started to stand up.

"No please, stay." Elena grabbed hold of Damon's hand as he frowned. "Please?" she begged.

"Okay." Damon sighed as he sat down on the bed.

Elena got out of the bed. "I'm just going to change."she said as she picked some clothes from her closet and went to her and Jeremy's shared bathroom to change. "I need to talk to Stefan."

Just after she'd gotten ready and headed back into her bedroom, Elena heard the telltale sound of Stefan's motorcycle in the distance. Unsurprisingly, Damon had made her bed while she was in the bathroom, and was now sat on it with her teddy bear in his hands.

"Stefan's here." he said nonchalantly.

"Will you wait while I just go talk to him?" Elena asked. "And no listening in!" she chided.

"Sure." Damon said softly. "I'll give you your privacy to condemn me to my death sentence." he winked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I won't be long." she said as she left Damon laying on her bed and headed out to talk to Stefan.

Elena wasn't sure how to approach the upcoming conversation with Stefan. It was clear their relationship was now in tatters. Damon was doing the hard stuff boyfriends usually had to do, while at the same time, she was officially still dating Stefan. In fact Elena's physical relationship with Damon had been more intimate than hers and Stefan's since she turned. To make matters worse, Stefan had violated Elena's trust. He'd done the one thing she couldn't forgive her boyfriend for doing, involving Jeremy in his plan with Klaus and compelling him without her consent. Stefan had gone behind her back and lied to her. The cause was technically noble, but was it for her benefit or Stefan's? Elena knew the relationship was over and she had no intention of going back into the house without it being made official. However, considering Stefan had sent Damon to save Elena on the bridge, she suspected Stefan already knew the purpose of the visit which was why, instead of him coming inside the house like he usually did, he was leaning against a pillar at the top of the steps to her porch, waiting for her as she walked outside to join him.

Elena decided to go first. "I'm sorry that I stabbed you." she smiled apologetically.

"Nah, it's all right, I probably deserved it." Stefan shrugged. "So, um, Damon text me and told me that he clued you in." he said.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Elena asked, her voice slightly panicked.

Stefan laughed. "Nah, screw Klaus and his secrets." he smiled sadly as he sat down on Elena's porch steps. "We all want the same thing, we just have to work together for it." he added as Elena sat down next to him.

Elena geared herself up, knowing this was the question which was likely to bring their relationship issues to the forefront of their conversation. "Stefan, why did you send Damon to come look for me instead of you?" she asked as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I sent him because lately it seems like he's able to get through to you in ways that I can't." Stefan explained with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You'll listen to him. You trust him, even when you can't trust me." he said looking away from her.

"I didn't mean to not..." Elena started.

"Come on, Elena, I mean after everything that we've been through...you can admit it." Stefan looked at her sadly, his voice sounding resigned.

Elena knew that look Stefan gave her. It was one he rarely used, one of resignation. He knew he'd lost her to Damon, but he needed to hear it from her first. They stared at each other for a long time. All the while Elena was building up the courage to do what needed to be done. Part of her didn't want to break up with Stefan. She still loved him, but it was no longer enough. Not only had she lost her trust for him, but deep down, she knew she loved the man who was waiting for her in her bedroom. Elena had changed, and had been changing for a long time. Vampirism had only forced her to acknowledge it. Stefan was no longer what she needed as a person, and it wasn't his fault. It was how she'd matured and developed into a woman and a vampire. Elena looked down at the ground before finally building up enough confidence to say what had to be said, although she did want to sugar coat it a little.

"You've been so strong for me." Elena smiled sadly. "Helping me, fighting for that girl that chose you, the girl that I was when I died on the bridge, and I love you so much for wanting to find this cure. Because I'd like nothing more than to get her back." she told him. "Because the... the girl that she's become, that... that I've become is different, somehow." Elena tried to explain how she felt, but struggled. Her changes couldn't really be put into words as she didn't understand what was different herself, other than a different diet. Her instincts were more sinister, but inside she was still the same person. "Darker." she suggested. Who I am, what I want..." she started.

"What you want, or...who you want?" Stefan swallowed, Elena could see he was holding back the tears. Before Elena turned, Stefan had suspected she had feelings for Damon, and although Elena hated saying what she was about to say, she could no longer lie to him. There was no point, because after they split, she had every intention of being with Damon, if he'd still have her.

"Something's changed, between Damon and me." Elena finally admitted. "Much more than it ever used to be." she told him, trying to reassure him she never meant for things to go wrong this way. "It's like – it's like everything that I felt for him before I was a vampire..."

"Has been magnified. Your feelings for him have been magnified." Stefan interjected.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to lie to you." Elena apologized.

"You know, before when I was the, uh, the Ripper, I understood why you cared for him. I mean, I practically drove you to it." Stefan said softly. "But now...I can't do this, Elena." he told her as Elena looked over at him. "Not anymore." he added as Elena could both see and hear him holding back the tears.

"I know." Elena nodded in agreement as Stefan looked away from her.

Elena continued to look at him for a moment longer but found she couldn't and turned away, fighting back tears of loss and defeat. For a few minutes they continued to sit on the porch steps together in silence, trying to face the finality and taking stock of the momentous change in their lives which was happening to them. After today, nothing would ever be the same again. They would continue moving in the same circles, but if Elena managed to get to be with who she truly wanted to be with, he would become her boyfriend's younger brother, which considering all they'd been through together, sounded incredibly strange. After a few moments, Stefan got up and began to walk away.

"Stefan!" Elena called out after him, although she wasn't sure whether she had anything left to say to him. However Stefan simply ignored her and walked off into the distance towards his motorcycle. He got on and drove off, presumably back to the boarding house.

Elena swallowed back her tears and stood up. She slowly walked back into the house and up the stairs to where Damon was still sat on her bed, still cuddling her bear, like he had done so before, many times in the past. Elena choked at the sight. A rush of warmth and love filled her. But before she could go over to Damon he was stood right in front of her.

"Hey, hey." Damon said softly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Elena took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Stefan and I broke up." she told him as tears started to well up in her eyes, although Elena wasn't entirely sure for which reason. On the one hand she was sad she and Stefan hadn't been able to make it work, and on the other hand she was relieved as now she could finally be with the man she truly wanted to be with. However, at the same time, Stefan had represented hope at one of the darkest periods in her life, and now she was saying goodbye to it. It was all too much and the tears began to fall.

"Hush..." Damon said, wiping a tear from Elena's cheek. "You guys will be back together before you know it." he tried to reassure her, clearly thinking she was upset over the break up, causing Elena to choke back on her tears.

"We won't be getting back together." Elena assured Damon.

"If there's anything I know in the world, is that my brother loves you and would move heaven and earth for you. He'll fight to keep you." Damon smiled.

"We're not getting back together Damon!" Elena said a little more forcefully. "He can try and find the cure all he wants, but it's not going to change anything." she shrugged.

"You're emotions won't be heightened. If you're human again, you won't feel the blood lust anymore. You'll see Stefan exactly how you used to..." Damon started, but Elena shook her head.

"No Damon." Elena interrupted. "It won't make a difference whether I'm human or vampire. Because no matter what I am, it's not going to stop me from being in love with _you_." she smiled and looked up at him as she cupped his face in one hand. "I had those feelings before I turned. I just didn't understand them. Now I do." Elena stroked Damon's cheek. "I love you Damon." she whispered, standing on her tiptoes and momentarily brushing her lips against his.

When Elena pulled away and looked up at Damon, he appeared to be stunned by her words and equally shocked by her actions. Elena raised both hands to his face and smiled. Finally Damon seemed to relax as he grasped the truth of the situation. He smiled a small smile and rested his forehead against hers.

"You sure?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"If you're going to live forever, you need to make sure you're with the right person forever." Elena replied. "Although I don't think forever will be long enough for us."

"So why were you crying?" Damon frowned.

Elena thought for a moment. "Stefan was there for me after my parents died. Just because I'm not in love with him, doesn't mean I'm not sad. He was a big part of my life and helped me survive and recover. He was what I needed at that time." she tried to explain. "But I'm a woman now, I need a man who I can love, trust and build a life with, a future with. That man wasn't Stefan." she shook her head. "I've slowly been falling in love with you for the last few months Damon. And I've tried so hard to deny my feelings for you before I turned. Believe me I have. But I can't do it any longer. My feelings for you are too strong. And even if there were a cure and I became human again, it wouldn't make me stop loving you." she said. "My tears are sadness for saying goodbye to Stefan, and joy because I have a small opportunity to be with the man I love. If you'll still have me." she added in a small voice.

"Of course I still want you." Damon said in a small tentative voice which made Elena smile.

Elena took Damon's hands in hers and looked down at them. "I really ought to go shower. I can still smell the dirt from the water in my hair." she said looking back up at Damon who screwed his face up in disgust. Just as Elena turned to the bathroom she suddenly had an idea. "You want to join me?" she asked nervously as Damon closed in on her.

"You certain you wanna do this?" he asked frowning. "You sure it's not too soon after Stefan?"

"Stefan and I haven't...well...you know...since before he left with Klaus." Elena admitted.

Damon blinked and frowned while his lips formed the shape of an 'O', confirming his surprise at her confession. "I see." he said, momentarily hesitating. "Well I'm sure I can help you scrub your back." he winked.

"Well I don't have a fancy shower like you do, so that's pretty much as far as we'll get in there." Elena teased as she walked off to her small bathroom, while Damon just stood there. Elena stopped and turned around. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, taking her top off as Damon was suddenly behind her.

"You try stopping me." Damon whispered as they both walked through the bathroom door.

Elena turned the shower on to allow the water to heat up and reach the perfect temperature while she and Damon began to undress each other. Elena wasn't lying when she told Damon she needed a shower. She reeked of silt from the bottom of the creek. Damon on the other hand had clearly already showered and changed as he smelled his usual clean, warm, sensual self. He was also wearing different clothes.

Before Damon had the chance to do anything, Elena had grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Damon reached behind Elena's back and unclasped her bra. They both stared intently at each other, neither of them looking down at their bodies as they both removed their boots and socks. Elena took hold of Damon's belt and unclasped it before unfastening his jeans and allowing them to fall away from his hips. Damon did the same with Elena, yet they never took their eyes away from each others faces. The act wasn't sexual, it wasn't foreplay. They were stripping away the old life to start fresh and new together. This was especially pertinent for Elena.

Three times now Elena had had to be saved from Wickery Bridge. The first time Stefan had pulled her out and she'd been save. The second time Stefan had pulled her out and she'd died. The third time Damon had saved her by pushing her into the water. By using the water to save her life, she'd confronted the cause of her recent problems and used it as a source of survival, and she had Damon to thank for that.

However after the three incidents on Wickery Bridge, Elena decided it was time to put an end to that chapter of her life by physically and metaphorically washing away the silt. And for that, she needed Damon to help her. The idea of showering together wasn't based on sexual needs, it was a psychological one, a role in which only Damon could fulfill.

Elena also felt a deep desire to be as physically close to Damon as possible, and clothes were an obstacle. She needed to feel his arms around her, she needed to feel his skin against hers. The memory of Denver forever etched into her memory, when she'd been able to run her hands down his chest, and the warmth of his skin against hers had protected her from the chilly Denver November weather. He'd made her feel safe then, and she needed him to make her feel safe now.

They wordlessly removed each others underwear, their eyes still never leaving one anothers face, their modesty still intact. They stepped into the shower and under the faucet, their respective hair darkening under the water. Damon intuitively pulled Elena tight into his chest, enveloping her in his arms and soothingly began to stroke his fingers through the wet strands of her hair and down her back. For her part, Elena rested her cheek up against his chest and held on tight to the tender moment they were sharing. Elena felt safe and loved. Most of all, she felt she'd finally come home and could be at peace with herself.

As Damon held her flush against his body, she could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. Showering with her naked was clearly turning him on, yet he made no move on her. It was as if he knew now was not the right time. They'd held out for each other for so long, what was another few minutes wait in the grand scheme of things? It wasn't as if they didn't potentially have all of eternity to make up for lost time. However, the thought of making love to Damon forced a small tingle of desire in her core. Elena's pressed the palms of her hands flat against Damon's chest, while her lips met his wet shoulder, as if she were trying to hint at her desire, but Damon found this opportunity to interrupt proceedings.

"We need to get your hair washed." he said softly. "You were right, it's full of silt and mud." he told her as he reached out for her strawberry shampoo. "Turn around!" Damon commanded.

Elena did as she was told and turned to face the tiled wall. She felt Damon's fingers in her hair, firstly applying the shampoo, then gently massaging it into her scalp. The feeling was amazing. He seemed to know exactly how to wash her hair and make it feel good, like a scalp massage, washing the tensions away. He pushed her slightly forward so she was stood under the faucet, to rinse her hair clean. Once the bubbles had disappeared, he pulled her back towards him and she could smell the apple of her conditioner. Damon repeated the actions, once again gently massaging her scalp before rinsing. Elena couldn't remember the last time she felt so calm and relaxed.

Once finished with her hair, Damon found her apricot shower gel and squirted some on her washcloth. He tucked her hair over one shoulder and began to carefully wash her back. Although this act could have been construed as similar to a parent bathing a child, Elena knew this was different. Damon was cleansing her body and soul so she was able to fully embrace him. Elena also wanted to do the same for Damon. And although he'd already showered, it didn't really matter. As well as cleansing, it was a way to get to know each other in ways they hadn't experienced before and would never be able to do again. Once they'd made love, they would have explored one another sexually and had gotten to know their respective bodies. This was the last time there would be a physical innocence to their relationship.

Damon finished Elena's back and began to wash the rest of her body. When he washed her breasts, he was careful to only wash them, he didn't overstep the boundary. Even when he bent down and washed Elena's most intimate parts it was still all about bathing and not sexual, although it was hard to ignore the fact every single touch of his hand went straight to her groin. And the moment his fingers brushed up against her sensitive nub, she had to bite her lip to avoid moaning with pleasure at his touch.

Eventually it was Elena's turn to return the favor. Damon had made it appear so simple to resist the temptation, however Elena's self-control wasn't as powerful as Damon's, even though it was clear, washing her had turned him on. Elena tried her hardest to concentrate on the cleaning aspect of what she was doing, but it was useless. Every time she touched the muscles on his chest her arousal grew and she had no idea how to contain it.

Finally Elena reached the part she'd been looking forward to and yet dreading at the same time. It was time to wash Damon's manhood. Up until that point she'd felt it in her back and up against her stomach. However, Elena was curious to know how her touch was affecting Damon. She was aware of his erection, but she wanted to see in his face, if she were having as much and effect on Damon as he was on her. Elena also wanted to test his super self-control.

Elena squirted a little shower gel into her hand and without looking down, took hold of his shaft. Instead Elena just stared Damon in the eyes, watching every small reaction on his face. Elena wasn't disappointed. As she stroked up and down his length, lathering the soap, Damon's eyes began to darken with pleasure, as she could feel his considerable size growing ever more erect in her hand. Elena wiped around the tip, earning her an almost silent hiss, as she began to pump his shaft. This was all on the premise of washing him, but she was beyond that, she wanted to see him fall apart by her hand.

The innocence their relationship had when they stepped into the shower, was gradually ebbing away with every stroke of Damon's shaft. Elena continued to stare into his eyes with a look which made it clear she was no longer washing him. She wanted to end the shower by bringing him to his release. Damon seemed to read what she was doing as his lips parted slightly and he placed on hand on the tiled wall, as if ready to brace himself for what she was trying to achieve.

Elena continued to pump his shaft, however she increased her grip and speed. She stepped a little closer to him and placed her other hand on his chest. Damon rested his forehead against hers and cupped her face with his free hand. Elena could feel is small breaths on her face as he became breathless with each passing moment, telling Elena he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

Deciding to take things a little further, Elena dared to do something she'd never contemplated doing with either Stefan or Matt. She got down on her knees and placed his shaft in her mouth and began to suck. Elena continued to pump the base of his length with one hand while she laced the fingers of her free hand through Damon's.

"Fuck...Elena..." Damon whimpered as she felt his grip on her hand released and him running his fingers through her hair.

Elena's inexperience in the act meant she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but judging from the moans of pleasure emitting from Damon's mouth, she knew she was clearly doing something right.

"I'm gonna come." Damon panted.

Elena simply hummed in response and relaxed her gag reflex and took him in her moth even further. She wanted him to come in her mouth, so swallow his seed, to prove her commitment to him.

Damon hadn't been lying when he had warned of his impending release. Elena felt his body stiffen and his hold on her hair tightened. She managed to keep her eyes trained on him, waiting for the moment to finally see his beauty as he was at her complete mercy.

"Fuck...Elena...yes...yes...argh..." Damon cried out, his face creasing up in an intense expression of agonizing bliss as Elena felt his warm seed slide easily down her throat.

Elena continued her actions, although more slowly until she knew for certain he'd finished and his length began to soften. Once done, Elena stood up and smiled at him. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same around his neck.

"I guess it's time we got out of the shower." he whispered. "I want you dry before I make you wet." he smiled, bending her head to kiss her once more as he reached out and turned the shower off.

They broke away from the kiss as Elena pulled the shower curtain to one side and they stepped out. Elena got out two towels as they decided to dry each other down. Once finished, Elena threw them both in the laundry basket as Damon picked her up bridal style and walked her over to her bed and threw her onto the soft mattress.

Damon climbed on top of her and straddled her hips as Elena sat up and cupped his face. They gazed at each other in the eyes for a moment before their mouths met for what seemed like the first time. Not even Denver had prepared Elena for this. They parted their lips to greet one another. Their tongues sweeping and exploring, becoming reacquainted. It was soft and seemingly gentle, but there was a fire burning beneath the surface, consuming them with the passion built up over the course of almost a year of denying themselves. Elena's wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, while he held on tight to her waist with one hand, his other was ghosting his finger down her spine. He continued on, following the line of her body around until he met her hips,. Then he moved his leg so it was between hers. His fingers traced a line down her thigh and under her knee, which he pulled up to his hip. At that point Elena realized Damon was already aroused once more, which pleased her, because so was she.

Damon's hands found hers behind his neck as he pried them away, lacing his fingers through hers. He broke away from the kiss as they looked at each other with a newfound hunger. Damon pushed Elena backwards, forcing her to lie back on the bed, her hands above her head as he hovered above her. Just the sight of him above her cause Elena's core to throb with a need for him so desperate, she wondered how on earth she'd resisted him for longer than ten minutes as opposed to the ten months she'd been gradually building up feelings for him and denying herself.

He lowered himself on top of her and their lips met once more. Damon let go of her hands, instead he lightly touched her wrists and his fingers graced the shape of her arms. Every time Elena tried to move her arms to wrap them around Damon's neck, he firmly pushed them back to the bed, as if he were doing something. Elena decided to stay as she was and let Damon continue doing what he wanted while she was distracted by his mouth.

Elena didn't have to wait long to find out what Damon was doing. His hands slid down her arms and along the sides of her body, as if he were committing the shape of her body to his memory. Damon's lips disappeared from her mouth only for them to find her earlobe, which tickled and initially caused her to laugh. However her laughter soon turned to moans of pleasure as his mouth made its way down her neck. Elena felt a sharp prick as Damon briefly pierced her neck with his fangs. Heated desire flooded her core, while at the same time she became overwhelmed with the most wonderful feeling of love. Elena knew Damon was projecting his physical and emotional feelings into her, and he didn't disappoint.

Damon didn't take much blood, only enough to let Elena know his feelings for her. Instead he licked the wound on her neck until it healed, before his mouth made its way down to her collarbone. He kissed down her chest until his mouth met her breasts. He circled her areola with his tongue before he gently tugged on her nipple with his teeth. This action heightened the sensations around her breasts, sending heat down into the pit of her stomach, while her nipples pebbled as Damon repeated the action on the other nipple.

Once he'd finished with her breasts, Damon made his way down Elena's stomach. Kissing her and stroking her body with the tips of his fingers. Soon Elena was a writhing mess of heated desire, all concentrated in one area of her body, which fortunately appeared to be Damon's next target.

Elena was absolutely right. Damon peppered kisses all along her pelvis, while his fingers initially circled her entrance, and the drew an imaginary line up Elena's slit. He parted her folds and gently inserted a finger.

"Oh god Damon." Elena whispered, arching her back as the warmth inside her core increased by a couple of degrees, just by the presence of his finger alone.

Damon stopped kissing her stomach and looked up at her. "You're already wet Elena, but I don't just want you a little bit wet, I want you soaking." he growled as he slid further down the bed and settled himself between her legs.

Elena had never fully experienced oral sex being performed on her before. Stefan had tried, but she'd not felt confident enough to enjoy it. Yet her she was with Damon, ready to explode with need if he didn't use his mouth on her. She ran her fingers through his hair as Damon parted her folds with his fingers. His tongue followed the line he'd traced earlier with his fingers before he thrust the muscle into her entrance. Once again, Elena arched her back at the pleasure of it. Damon's thumb made it's way to her nub, which he started to massage, adding extra pleasure to what he was doing to her.

Damon's tongue continued to thrust in and out of Elena's core, as she moaned in ecstasy at his work. He was building her up to an intense orgasm, that Elena could tell. He pulled his tongue from her core and sucked on her labia while his tongue teased the flesh just beneath her nub. He stopped massaging her clit, instead he used his hands to insert two fingers inside of her, causing Elena's eyes to roll into the back of her head with bliss.

"Damon..." she whimpered as his mouth latched onto her nub and he began to suck on the small bundle of nerves.

The heat and throbbing which had been building up inside Elena was reaching boiling point. Damon thrust his fingers inside and out of her gently, but at a furious pace. Elena grasped tightly onto Damon's hair as he sucked harder on her nub until the point where Elena knew her body had had enough and she finally fell over the edge into a sea of the most amazing orgasm.

"Oh my god...Damon..." she cried as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her body.

The heat and throbbing inside her core now burned with an intensity she'd never experienced before as the spasms took hold of her body. He core convulsed around Damon's fingers as he continued to thrust his hand inside her while still suckling on her clit, sending her into a wild frenzy. Elena lost all semblance of who and where she was. All she could comprehend was Damon was giving her the most intense sexual experience of her entire life.

"Fuck...Damon...argh." she screamed as her back arched and her body went rigid as the final throes of her orgasm took over her body. Unlike when she was human, every nerve seemed to tingle with electrical energy. Especially the veins around her eyes. Even her fangs decided to join in on the action as they elongated. Unfortunately Elena didn't have the self control in that moment to stop them. But it didn't matter, Damon didn't care whether she was human or vampire. A set of fangs wouldn't be enough to deter Damon.

The orgasm seemed to go on forever, yet all too soon it seemed to subside. Damon removed his mouth and fingers as the convulsions stopped and Elena panted, trying to regain her breath. Damon climbed up the bed and hovered above her.

"You okay?" he asked with a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Never better." Elena panted before bursting into laughter. Damon smiled and lowered his mouth and placed his lips against hers.

Elena's laughter died away instantly as she became immersed in Damon's kiss. She felt his erect shaft pressed up against her stomach as she realized how desperately she wanted him inside her. Elena slid her hand between them and wrapped her fingers around Damon's length and pumped it gently. She lifted her hips and rubbed him up against her dripping wet core, coating him with her juices. Elena positioned his member at her entrance and they both pushed, directing him to go deep inside her. Slowly Damon's shaft edged into her, stretching and filling her as he went along, until he reached as far as was physically possible. Elena pulled Damon in tight to kiss her and then moved at vamp-speed, so that she was on top and he was at her mercy.

Damon smiled at the new development. Unlike Stefan, it appeared Damon had no qualms with a woman being slightly dominant in bed, which in Elena's eyes, opened the door to many future possibilities. But right now, all she cared about was her and Damon making love for the first time. There would be plenty of opportunity for them to embark on a more adventurous love life in the future. Now was the time to master the basics and learn how to make love to and how best to please one another, and more importantly, how to bring out the best in each other.

Elena placed her hands on Damon's chest while he grabbed hold of her hips to give her support. As Elena pushed herself up, Damon helped, making sure she wouldn't quickly tire. Just as Elena was lowering herself back down, Damon thrust up to meet her, taking her breath away at the suddenness and intensity of it. Their hips began to move in unison, creating the perfect rhythm. Every stroke of his member inside the inner walls of her core, heated her blood. The look on Damon's face only intensified that heat. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes dark with lust. He looked more beautiful than she'd ever seen him before, and that was a very strong statement considering Damon's renown good looks.

Damon changed what he was doing with his hands slightly, every time her body lowered back down, his fingers quickly ghosted up the shape of her body and back down, reaching her hips just in time to pull her up once more. Elena began to make small circular movements with her hips in line with every thrust. As they both made the changes, the pace of their movements increased. So did their breathing. Their bodies became damp with sweat as they continued their union. Their moans of pleasure only accompanied by the slapping of skin against skin, being the only sound in the room.

Suddenly Damon sat up and wrapped his arms around Elena. He pulled her in tight and rolled them over, allowing him to be on top. Damon ran his hand down the side of Elena's body and pulled her knee up high to part her entrance further and give greater access. Damon lowered his face to Elena's and they began to kiss. It was in that moment Elena finally felt their souls completely unite as one. Damon was in her heart, mind, body and soul. He was her soulmate, and no matter how much she'd thought she loved Stefan before, it was nothing compared with what she felt now she was with Damon.

Damon was the missing part of her life which she'd craved since her parents died. He was the home she yearned for. The safety she had longed for. And now they were together, Elena was starting to feel whole again. Elena was also feeling the burning inside her building up, ready for yet another release. Their thrusts were too powerful for a human to withstand, while their hips moved in perfect synchronization to create the perfect rhythm for them both.

"I can't last much longer." Elena panted, lifting her head up and brushing her lips against Damon's.

"Me either." Damon whispered back as his hand slid between them and he started to massage her nub with considerable expertise.

The pace of their love making increased in pace, Elena's fingernails digging into Damon's back as she felt the first signs of her orgasm take hold. The throbbing inside her core turned into spasms of white hot pleasure, pulsating around Damon's member. The heat seemed to spread throughout her body, while electric currents were generated by Damon's fingers massaging her nub, sending the small sparks along every nerve in her body.

"Oh yes...yes...yes...oh...yes...oh yes...Damon, I'm...argh..." Elena cried out loudly as her body seemed to initially convulse in time with her core, the heat of pleasure washing over her. Her back arched and finally her body went rigid, as her fingernails dug into Damon's back, drawing blood. At that moment, Elena felt Damon's white hot seed spill into her overly sensitive core.

"Oh god...yes...fuck...yes...aargh..." Damon cried out as Elena managed looked up to his face just in time to see the expression of painful bliss on his face as he began to fall apart. He thrust deeper into her one more time before collapsing on her shoulder, his breaths uneven from his release.

After a few moments, Damon pushed himself up and kissed Elena on the nose, before pulling out of her and lying on his back. Elena rested her head on Damon's chest, her arm draped over him, while his were wrapped around her body, pulling her in. their legs entwined, ensuring there was as much skin to skin contact as possible.

"What are we going to do about Stefan?" Elena finally asked, breaking the silence.

Damon sighed. "Technically what we do together is no longer any of his concern." he said. "But I live with him and neither of us want to see him hurt..."

"He knows something in going on Damon." Elena interrupted him. "He knew about the blood sharing, and although I played innocent, he knew I would have stopped it if I wanted to. But I didn't. Every time there has been a problem since I turned, I've gone to you, not him. I also admitted to letting things get out of hand when I was learning how to feed, although I didn't tell him what actually happened. I think he suspects more happened than really did."

"I just don't think it's right to tell him just yet." Damon said. "Allow him a few days to get over the idea you've broken up. Lets see if he's still hell bent on finding this cure. Because if he's been suspecting something was going on between us and was still wanting to get the cure, he probably thinks you getting it will have you go running back to him."

"Do you think I'd do that?" Elena asked. "Do you think I only started to love you because I became a vampire?" she frowned. "Because all it did was help me distinguish between loving someone and being in love with someone. That's not going to change how I actually feel. I was already in love with you, but I didn't understand my feelings. It's a very powerful lesson I've learned and I can take it with me into a human life." Elena lifted herself up and cupped his face with one hand. "I love you Damon Salvatore. Whether I'm human or vampire, it doesn't matter. I want you for the rest of my life, or for all eternity. I don't mind either way she smiled, before pulling his face to hers and kissing him chastely on the lips. Elena lay her head back down on Damon's chest, hoping it was enough to reassure him.

"Well, I still think for the time being, it's best not to tell him. At least not this part." Damon said softly. "I don't fancy waking up with a stake in my chest."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Elena smiled as she closed her eyes.

"You need to get some rest." Damon whispered. "You're under command of Blondie the slave driver at the Lockwood's tomorrow to dress the house for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. You're going to need all the rest you can get."

"Hey, Caroline's my best friend." Elena objected.

"That doesn't make her any less of a bossypants." Damon joked as Elena smiled.

Damon was right, it was going to be a busy day at the Lockwood's, and she was going to need to get some rest.

"Goodnight Damon." Elena whispered as her eyes began to droop.

"Goodnight Elena." Damon replied softly, kissing the top of her head as sleep finally took hold of Elena.

Elena awoke to the sound of her phone beeping, telling her she'd received a text. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Damon lying next to her, but he'd gone. She sat up and picked up her phone, and saw the perpetrator was Caroline, reminding her of her duties at the Lockwood's. Elena sighed and wondered what time Damon had left. She looked around to see if he'd left a note, but there was nothing. Elena frowned. She didn't for one minute think Damon was the type to just have a one night stand with her. Wracking her brain, she began to wonder if it had all been one of her dreams. Had she even split up with Stefan? Part of her wanted to text Damon and ask him, but what would she say? 'Hey Damon, did we have sex last night?' Elena didn't think that was a good idea.

Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. She got out of bed and headed towards to laundry basket to check how many towels were used the previous night. When she looked, she was disappointed to find only one towel was damp. Elena started to work back what had happened the previous night. Damon had saved her from the hunters curse and had been there when she woke. Elena then remembered she'd invited Stefan over. Damon had left and she'd showered before Stefan even arrived. She and Stefan had had the conversation on the porch where they'd split up. Elena had gone back inside and returned to bed. Damon probably didn't even know she and Stefan had split up.

Elena walked over to the hiding place under the loose floorboard where she kept her Damon dream diary and pulled it out. She sat down on the bed and opened it to the next page.

"Who knows..." Elena said to herself. "Maybe my next entry will be me finally describing the real thing, and not just a dream."

Elena smiled to herself at the thought and began to write. _Dear Diary..._

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **If you like the story, please like, follow or review. Reviews inspire me, correct my mistakes, allow me to engage and answer questions. They also help motivate me to get the following chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	26. My ex Lover's Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **After careful consideration, I have decided this is probably the penultimate chapter of the story. I want to focus on Guardians of the Cure, Happy Eternally Ever After and one day get around to finishing Inactions and Consequences. I might have another story brewing too. But if I do feel inclined to do the other chapter I was considering, then you'll know as soon as it is released.**

 **I hope everyone likes this one. Sorry for the delay.**

 **Damonfangirl – Happy birthday for 10th November. Hope this goes some way to making it a good one.**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _Damon and I are finally a couple. In my last diary entry I wrote about Stefan and I breaking up._

 _Turns out Stefan has been going behind my back and recruiting Jeremy to forego his humanity and become a hunter for me to take the cure so I can be human again. Does he really think that is the way to win me back? If he does, he doesn't know me. It won't make any difference. It won't change how I feel about Damon. Especially not after last night._

 _You see, because Stefan made Jeremy kill more vampires, my brother now has a basic urge to kill me. Meaning I can't live with him. So I moved out and Matt moved in to keep an eye on him. I am now staying at the boarding house with Damon. Stefan chose to move out temporarily. That move was the final nail in the coffin._

 _When Damon and I sat down, my intention was to talk our situation over with him and see where we stood. When I told him earlier that he was the reason Stefan and I split up, he seemed surprised and happy. It turned out words were no longer of any importance. We'd talked enough ever since we met. We both had an idea how each other felt. There was nothing else we needed to say. I told him I wanted to dance with him at the pageant. Then he took me in his arms and we started to dance, although we didn't have music to dance to._

 _It felt like my life had been building up to this one special moment. As soon as he put his arms around me, I knew this was where I belonged. For the last eighteen months, ever since my parents died, I'd been alone and in the wilderness. Damon made me feel safe and loved so powerfully, that it's indescribable._

 _I've had so many sexual dreams about Damon and nothing even came close to the moment we began to dance. It wasn't about sex at first, it was the contact we needed. We were never really able to just touch each other without a feeling of guilt, but last night we could. As soon as I did, I never wanted to let go. I always felt in my dreams, being with Damon made me feel like I was coming home. It was, but more than that, it felt as though he was my family, my partner, my lover, my husband and my soulmate. I know that sounds crazy, we've been together for less than a day, but I knew he would be the last man I would ever know. And we may have all of eternity being together. I'm a lucky woman._

 _Being with Damon, it's like he's a part of me. An extra limb you could say. I know I'm in love with him. I have been for a long time. But last night confirmed it. Everything was perfect. My dreams had nothing on the real thing. The recent ones were based on my experience in Denver. But he was clearly holding back that night, because I didn't feel like I was kissing the same person._

 _On the downside, Caroline has been an absolute bitch about me and Damon. I get it, Damon was horrible to her, and she seems to think Stefan is some kind of saint. Yeah Caroline, you be in a relationship with Stefan, he's not as saintly as you think, especially with all of the lies he told me. But it really isn't any of her business. I only ever commented on her relationship with Tyler once, after that I decided it wasn't my place to interfere. But I have a feeling Caroline will do everything to split me and Damon up. But right now, I don't care. The most important thing is what happened last night after Stefan left._

 _Damon and I started to dance, then we kissed. It was so passionate and amazing, I lost myself in him. He consumed me in every way possible, and it was glorious. It was the best night of my life. And stamina? Damon has it in abundance. He is passionate, gentle, tender, forceful when I want him to be. He is sweet and romantic... I could go on forever. He is the epitome of what the perfect lover should be. And hopefully he will be my perfect lover for the rest of my life, whether it be human or vampire._

 _Yes I still want the cure, I think, but I'm sure I can survive as a vampire without it. Having Damon by my side makes being a vampire seem a lot less awful. With him, I think I might be able to endure eternity._

 _So this diary entry is a little different. I suspect it might be my last as I'll never have any reason to fantasize over Damon again. Especially not when I can have the real thing, and even more to the point that the dreams are a cheap comparison. I guess they might happen if we're apart and I'm missing him. But other than that I can't think of any reason why I'd dream about him._

 _The sex was incredible. He blew my mind and body away._

 _I wonder, if the cure is real and we do find it, whether Damon would ever consider taking it. He loves being a vampire. Does he love me enough yet to give it all up for a shot of a normal human life with family and children? I suspect right now the answer would be no. He's not ready to give it all up. Although, something makes me think one day he will._

 _E_

… _.The previous night_

Elena knocked on the front door of the boarding house, her arms filled with luggage. Although she usually walked straight in, Elena felt it would be more polite to be invited in, even if only for Stefan's benefit. Damon knew she was going to be staying a few nights until they'd worked out how to stop Jeremy from trying to kill her, but she wasn't sure whether Stefan was going to be as agreeable to the new living arrangements. There was also the added issue of Elena's relationship with Damon. They hadn't discussed how they were going to progress, but it was clear their platonic friendship would soon develop into something more. However, when that would happen was questionable. If Elena was to be living under the same roof as Stefan, there was no way she and Damon could engage in any form of relationship so soon. At least not while Stefan was living there. The only other option would be to sneak around for a while. The situation wasn't ideal, but Elena and Damon had waited long enough, and she wasn't sure she could manage another few days without following her heart.

Damon opened the front door and Elena walk inside as Stefan emerged from the parlor, watching her.

"I can't stay at home anymore." Elena explained for Stefan's benefit.

Stefan nodded in understanding of the situation, which if truth be told, he'd been primarily responsible for. "Pick a room." he swallowed uncomfortably. "I'll crash somewhere else." he added, his voice gravelly as he walked out of the house.

Surprised by his reaction, Elena and Damon watch him leave. Admittedly Elena was glad he wasn't going to be there. She and Damon needed to talk about where they stood now Stefan was out of the picture. Although her entering a relationship with him, now seemed like a forgone conclusion. Especially from the way Damon had reacted to the news as to why she and Stefan had split up earlier at the pageant. Although Elena was confident she and Damon had some kind of future together, up until Stefan leaving, the when part had been a little murkier.

Once Stefan had gone, Damon closed the door as Elena left her luggage in the hallway to collect later. She followed Damon into the parlor and sat down on one of the couches near the fireplace, while Damon headed over to the wet bar to pour them both a glass of whiskey. When he'd finished, he walked over to her and handed her one of the glasses and sat down next to her.

Elena smiled shyly. "Thanks." she said taking a sip from the glass.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "I was being polite." he joked, sitting down next to her. "I thought you hated whiskey."

"My brother wants to kill me!" Elena reminded him.

"Welcome to the club." Damon smiled, holding his glass in the air, which she clinked with hers, in a mock toast of mutual understanding of murderous brothers before they both took a sip of whiskey.

Elena sighed. "Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to fix me, and Caroline flat-out admitted that she doesn't like me this way." she said sadly, and looked down into her glass. "I think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this vampire thing."

"You want to know what I think." Damon asked softly. Elena looked at him nervously, and nodded her head. Out of all of her friends, it was Damon's approval she wanted the most. "I don't think I've ever seen you more alive." he said offering her a genuine smile, which caused Elena's heart to beat a little faster.

This was the first positive comment she had about herself since turning. Elena felt as though someone had really been bothered to see her for herself and not just to criticize her. Her friends had been busy looking at all of the negatives of her turning, never promoting the positive aspects of her newfound vampire status. They seemed to judge her, not allow mistakes, set stupid expectations. Elena wasn't human she was a vampire and trying to act like she was still the old Elena was making her miserable. Damon understood, which was why he'd been encouraging her to find what she wanted as a vampire. And because of that, Damon had become the most important person to Elena after Jeremy. When he was by her side, she felt confident enough to be able to take on the world.

They stared at each other for a moment. Elena not initially knowing what to say. She wasn't sure how to approach discussing their future together as a couple. Even referring to her and Damon as a 'couple' seemed like a foreign concept. Damon may have had an extremely long string of lovers over the years, however he wasn't an expert in being in a loving relationship, the closest he'd gotten was being used by Katherine, a hundred and forty seven years earlier. And Elena only had Matt and Stefan as a reference for relationships. In other words they were both amateurs in knowing what they truly wanted and needed from a relationship, which meant Elena knew it was going to be a rocky ride. But as with everything related to Damon, rocky rides were the norm.

Elena figured flirting would be a good start. She'd made it obvious to him she wanted to be with him, meaning she needed to make the first move. Elena suspected Damon was probably waiting for her considering how many times she'd rejected him before. Therefore Elena wracked her brains to a good ice-breaker. The best she could come up with was to reminisce about the first time Elena had begun to notice Damon was more than Stefan's evil older brother and had started to find him attractive, although she wasn't ready to admit that part just yet. She wanted to know if he'd felt something akin to what she'd felt that day. And considering it had been the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, it was a good enough excuse.

"That dance that they did today kind of reminded me of when..." Elena began.

"When we danced together." Damon finished her sentence and smiled.

Elena nodded and swallowed nervously, it had been easier than she thought. Now was time to make the killer move. "I wanted to dance with you today." Elena said lowering her eyes shyly, hoping she'd gotten the message across she wanted to convey.

All of the previous times Damon and Elena had danced together, she should have been dancing with Stefan and had, for one reason of another, ended up in Damon's arms. Even at the frat party, she shouldn't have been dancing with Damon, Stefan should have been helping her. But things were different now, this time she was trying to tell Damon he was the only one she wanted to dance with, nobody else. Fortunately for Elena, Damon had always been intuitive when it came to understanding what she really meant.

Damon put his glass down on the coffee table, and took Elena's from out of her hand and placed it next to his. He got up and held out his hand to her. His own way of trying to give her what she wanted, or at least part of it. Yet behind the gesture to dance, there was a hidden question. Was her wanting to dance with Damon merely nostalgia, or was it Damon himself who made her feel that way. For Elena it was all about Damon, she would dance with him anywhere. She'd shout it from the tallest building in Mystic Falls if he wanted her to, but for now just accepting his invitation would be enough, although Elena suspected this might not end with just dancing. The intention was to recapture the moment where they'd danced for the first time and see where it led them, which Elena suspected might and if she were to be honest with herself, she hoped it would end up in Damon's bedroom. But she didn't care. She'd been fantasizing about him for so long. She had a journal full of dreams about him, reality was possibly about to make itself known.

Elena smiled nervously before she took his hand and stood up. Damon led her over to the the fireplace. He curled his fingers around her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, as Elena placed her hand on his shoulder. Elena looked up into Damon icy blue eyes, meeting his gaze. He looked back at her with warmth, yet it was mixed with a little hesitation, as if asking for her permission to continue. She smiled at him as they slowly started to dance in silence.

The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire, creating a romantic ambiance as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes while slowly moving together in a circle. Elena was beginning to believe she could lose herself in his pale blue orbs which seemed to be able to both convey and hide his every emotion. Tonight he was letting her in, letting her see how he felt, how much he wanted and desired her. Elena just hoped her own eyes could wordlessly tell him just how much she wanted him in that moment, because her lips had lost the ability to convey speech.

They relaxed into each other's arms, and rested their heads together. Elena closed her eyes and inhaled his scent which immediately gave her a sense of contentment, of being home. This feeling was followed by a heat, a twinge of sexual desire which was pooling in the pit of her stomach. Elena found herself never wanting this moment to end. Yet she yearned for more. Being in his arms was making her crave being with him in every way possible. She was becoming increasingly turned on and she knew Damon would know this because his vampire senses would be able to pick up on her arousal.

To prove a point, Damon pulled Elena's tighter into him, his hips pressing against hers. His erection being a not so subtle way of letting her know he felt the same, however if they were to continue and take their dance any further, she would have to be the one to lead the way. There was no question as to what Elena wanted, it was whether or not she should do this so soon after her split with Stefan. Although, in all fairness, she and Stefan hadn't slept together since April, and the most intimate moments she'd shared with a man of late, had indeed been with Damon.

Elena didn't have to consider her predicament long because Damon forced her into making the decision sooner rather than later as he twirled her around. Elena knew, when he pulled her back to him, she had two choices, to kiss him, or to continue dancing with him. Damon had made his position clear, if they were to do more than dance, they would, in all likelihood, end up in his bed. If she chose to dance, she wasn't rejecting him, she was just not ready to take that next step and she knew Damon would understand. Unfortunately, Elena's body had already made the decision for her. When he pulled her back in, Elena prepared herself knowing that he wanted to kiss her just as much as she wanted to kiss him and if she initiated it, he was likely to respond. Elena was right, as soon as their bodies came into contact, their lips found one another and they began to kiss with a sense of urgency neither knew they previously possessed.

The kiss was soft, just like she remembered from their kiss in Denver. However that night had merely been a taster. He'd been desperate to try to make her realize how much she wanted him, but truth be told, she'd already been aware of that for a long time. Their physical desire for one another was old news. Their previous kiss had been more gentle because she was human. The sexual passion had been there, but at the time, both were completely aware it would never be more than a kiss. It had held promise mixed with a finality.

This kiss was different. Damon was like a cat marking his territory, and she was his. Her response was in the same vein. If Elena could have her way, no woman would ever get to kiss his lips again. He was hers and nobody was going to take him away from her. Elena felt like her heart was going to explode with the sense of love coming from her. The moment their lips touched, gone was any reservation of how she wanted this evening to progress. Her love and desire for Damon was all encompassing, consuming her very being. It was that moment, she knew he wasn't just destined to be her boyfriend, or her lover. Deep down, something inside told her he was her soulmate. And for that reason, all traces of guilt for what she hoped this kiss would lead to were gone.

Elena opened her lips, inviting Damon's tongue to explore. Unlike in Denver, there was nothing tentative about the kiss and the moment his tongue met hers, it felt like two lost souls had finally found solace. It was beautiful. However Elena wanted to taste Damon, in every way possible, and first stop was his mouth. She tugged at his lips with her teeth and pressed her tongue inside his mouth, meeting no resistance. He tasted sweet and of bourbon, just like she remembered, except now she found it a whole lot better. Elena was convinced she could get drunk and high by simply kissing him, it was that good. Despite having already kissed Damon, and her experiences had been reflected in her dreams about him, nothing could be remotely close to this experience. And she knew no other man would ever be capable of making her feel this way by a mere kiss.

Feeling a need to bring his body closer to hers and let her touch him, Elena placed one hand on Damon's face and wrapped the other around his neck. She pushed her hips against his rubbing up against his ever hardening shaft, making herself abundantly clear what she wanted. The thought alone made her nipples pebble with desire. Elena grabbed hold of Damon's shoulders and pulled his chest in closer to hers. However, that simply fueled her desire even further although there was a slight problem. There were too many layers of clothing between them, thus Elena intended to do something about that.

Using her vampire strength and speed, Elena pushed Damon into the wall, knocking over a lamp in the process. Under normal circumstances, Damon would be busy clearing up the mess and sorting out the lamp, instead he gave it the merest glance and turned his attention back to Elena. Knowing Damon's obsession with tidiness, Elena realized how much he must want her for him to barely register the damage to the house she was inflicting under the guise of desire.

Damon lifted his hands in mock surrender. An unspoken message telling her she was in charge, for now and he was at her mercy, granting her permission to do whatever she wanted. Immediately her lips found his once more and he wrapped his arms around her, however Elena had decided Damon was completely overdressed. This time she could look, touch, kiss, lick, do whatever she wanted without fear of judgment or hurting anyone else. Elena had decided she wanted to explore every part of Damon's body which she'd only been able to briefly glimpse in stolen moments when she thought nobody would notice, and she had more than liked what she saw. This time she wanted an unguarded front row seat, where viewing was the purpose, and for that she just hoped Damon wasn't too attached to what he was wearing.

Elena grabbed the collar of Damon's shirt and ripped it open, sending most of the buttons all over the floor and revealing his naked torso. She wrapped one arm around his neck and ran her other hand down his chest. As she did so she looked into Damon's eyes and saw a look she'd never seen on his face, one full of sexual promise and outright lust. That look sent heat straight to her core, causing it to ache as she felt her panties beginning to dampen with desire. Damon must have been able to smell her arousal just as much as she could feel his, because as soon as their lips met once more, that was that moment he took control.

Using his vamp-speed, Damon pushed Elena up against the fireplace and began to kiss her once more. His hand made it's way to the back of her knee and he pulled it up around his hips, her dress riding up so high he was able to press his now solid erection directly against Elena's core. Bolts of electricity flew throughout her body at the merest of contact from their hips. They hadn't even gotten to foreplay and he already had her dripping wet and ready for him to take her right there.

When Damon wrapped his arm around Elena's waist, he pulled her hips ever closer to his, the friction of his erection rubbing against her core sealed the destination for their first time together. There was no way Elena was going to be able to get upstairs in her current state. All of her pent up desire for him over the past ten months were all concentrated into this one moment, and no matter how long they'd waited before, time had run out for Elena. She couldn't wait another moment to feel him inside her.

Elena knew it wasn't the most romantic of ways to start out their love life, but she had a feeling that being with Damon, variety would be something they'd both enjoy together. This moment, their first time didn't need to be about making love. It would be symbolic of their desperate need for each other. Elena ran her fingers through Damon's hair, taking in the silky soft texture. That was the thing about being a vampire, just being able to touch something was heightened, and when it was beautiful, like anything physically linked to Damon, she would relish her new found freedom to explore him.

She ran her fingers down Damon's body until she found his pants. Elena pulled down the zipper and undid the button, before sliding one hand into Damon's boxer briefs and wrapping her fingers around his shaft.

"Impatient." Damon murmured into their kiss.

"Very." Elena mumbled breaking away from their kiss. "I want you took fuck me here, right now, up against this fireplace. I'm sick of waiting." she added as she swiped her thumb over the tip of his member, feeling the wetness of his pre-cum, which only fueled her desire for him. Damon hissed with pleasure at the sensation. "We have all of eternity for romance." she whispered.

"Is that what you want?" Damon asked. "Eternity?"

"That's if you'll have me." Elena replied, suddenly nervous as to Damon's response. What if he didn't want them to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Thought you'd never ask." Damon said softly. No trace of sarcasm or a smirk. Elena could tell he was deadly serious, but so was she.

Elena pushed Damon's pants and boxer briefs away from his hips, letting them fall to the floor while she moved her hand up and down the silky soft skin of his shaft, which was by now hard as steel. Damon stepped out of his clothes and removed his shoes, kicking them out of the way while he gently lowered Elena's leg and his fingers removed the belt of her dress, which he threw to one side, where it joined his clothes. He ran his fingers up the side of Elena's dress and pulled it up and over her head, until she was stood in front of him wearing her just her black lacy underwear set and thigh high's. Which admittedly, she'd purposely chosen just in case this opportunity would have arisen.

Damon stepped closer to Elena, his hand reached down to her panties and moved the crotch to one side before his fingers tentatively explored her folds.

"Oh god." Elena whimpered as her eyes rolled back into her head at the intense sensation of heat pooling inside the pit of her stomach, provided by Damon from the merest of his touch.

"Fuck, you're wet." Damon whispered into Elena's ear, his voice deep, dark and seductive.

"That's the effect you have on me." Elena cupped Damon's cheek with her free hand. "It's been like that for a while." she admitted. "Although not quite to this extent." she smirked.

"How have we managed to hold out for so long?" Damon asked incredulously.

"With a lot of self restraint." Elena whimpered as Damon inserted two fingers inside her.

Instantly Elena thought she was going to come apart, but as soon as his fingers entered her, he withdrew them, causing Elena to moan at feeling shortchanged. However, Elena noticed a glint in Damon's eyes, suggesting he was up to something, which was confirmed as he sucked her juices from one finger. Once he'd finished he placed the other in her mouth. Damon's eyes, dark with lust, lit up by her actions. She felt him harden even more under her hand. Regardless of the taste, the fact it was turning him on, was affecting Elena too.

Damon withdrew his finger which was instantaneously replaced by his lips. He kissed with such force and passion, it took her breath away, however their lips weren't together for long. Damon's mouth made it's way down to her neck and chest. His hands roamed her body as he got to his knees and kissed his way along her stomach and hips, just above her panties. He hooked his thumbs through the waistband of her panties and looked up at her while he removed them but this time he kept the piece of underwear next to him.

Elena's heart began to beat faster as she realized what he was going to do. In almost every fantasy she'd ever had about him, he'd done what neither Matt nor Stefan had done, partly because of her own self-consciousness. But the look in Damon's eyes were that of a man begging. His expression told her he wanted to taste her, explore her body, and make her come so powerfully she'd never even consider looking at another man. Not like she would anyway, because to Elena, Damon was the sexiest man on the planet. So she decided if she was going to discover this side of sex for the first time, she needed it to be with the man she was prepared to spend the rest of eternity with. Only that man would ever be allowed access to explore her most intimate places. Which was why she had no reservations in allowing Damon to use his mouth on her. Therefore she simply nodded, giving him her consent.

"Just relax Elena." Damon told her. "You won't enjoy it if you don't. And the more you enjoy it, the more I enjoy it." he assured her as he kissed her stomach while gently widening her legs to allow him access. "Oh, and if your legs buckle, I'll catch you." he smirked.

"Uh huh." Elena nodded, knowing, from her experience there was no orgasm powerful enough for her to lose the ability to stand up.

Elena lost her confidence in her abilities to stay standing the moment Damon's lips met her inner thigh. He was teasing her with his kisses as she suddenly realized she desperately wanted the heat from his mouth to find it's target. Gone was all sense of reservation, now only a desperation for him to keep to his word, and for him to catch her if she fell.

The moment Damon's hot wet tongue met Elena's core, her legs nearly buckled. Even in her wildest fantasies, she'd never been able to conjure up experiencing such heat inside her. Her core was throbbing, ready to explode any minute as Damon inserted two fingers inside her, thrusting, while his mouth paid attention to licking and sucking on her folds and nub. As he pumped his fingers harder, Elena was starting to find it harder to breathe. All of her blood seemed to be concentrating in that one area of her body, drawn to Damon's mouth. Elena grabbed hold of a nook in the fireplace with one hand and grabbed hold of Damon's hair with the other, hoping to steady herself, but as the moment of her climax drew closer, Elena knew it was in vain. At least Damon had assured her he would catch her if she fell.

Suddenly her body could no longer cope with the heightened pleasure, she was already feeling lightheaded, but the moment her body gave in to Damon's masterful work, she could have sworn saw stars. Her core began to spasm as the heat inside her exploded, wreaking havoc throughout her body.

"Oh my god...Damon..." she cried before screaming with pleasure as her already sensitive body became hyper aware of every electrical pulse flowing, seemingly contracting in union with her core. She arched her back and shook while her limbs began to turn to jello. And just as Damon predicted, she collapsed into his arms, giggling breathlessly into the crook of Damon's neck while coming down from the high of her climax.

"Was that good?" Damon whispered as Elena lifted her head and nodded, finally taking stock of the position she was in.

Damon was resting back on his haunches while Elena was straddled around his waist, his huge erection pressing against her stomach. Without a moments hesitation, she lifted herself up and placed his swollen shaft at her entrance. Damon's eyes became huge and dark with lust as he nodded in agreement with her next action. Slowly she lowered herself onto him, feeling his length open her up and deliciously stretch her core.

"Damon." she whimpered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Damon kissed her neck.

"Wrap your legs around my back." Damon told her as she followed his instructions.

Damon stood up and pushed her up against the wall, penetrating her even deeper causing Elena to moan at the wonderful feeling of fullness. Once in position, Damon slowly pulled out and thrust inside her once more, this time with a little more force, pressing her back against the stone of the fireplace. Damon must have realized as he spun them around so it was his back up against the stone.

"Place your feet flat on the wall either either side of my chest." he said as Elena did as she was told. All the while Damon remained inside her. "Wrap your arms tightly around my neck, and whatever happens, don't let go." he told her as his lips met hers.

Elena felt Damon's hands against the sides of her hips as he lifted her up slightly before pulling her back down onto him. Once Elena realized what his plan was she moved her hips accordingly, using her legs to slide herself up and down his shaft while he thrust deep inside her, working in unison with her rhythm. This worked for around a minute, however it wasn't practical when their bodies began to cry out for deeper, harder thrusts. Therefore it wasn't really much of a surprise when Damon decided a change of scenery was required. He stepped away from the wall, forcing Elena to wrap her legs around his waist. He stooped down to pick something up before rushing them up to his room at vamp-speed, kissing her along the way.

They fell on Damon's bed. Damon was sat on the edge while Elena straddled his hips, as they were still joined together and laughing like children until their lips met once more and the laughter died, again turning into passion. Elena realized Damon was still miraculously wearing his shirt, which she immediately pushed away from his shoulders and threw to one side. As soon as he was naked, Elena pushed him down on the bed, making her intentions of being in charge extremely clear. Damon held his hands up in surrender, allowing her to be the one to lead the way, letting her know he would do whatever she asked.

Elena pushed Damon's arms above his head, stretching his body out while she circled her hips, allowing her to slide up and down his shaft and rub her still bra clad breasts up against his chest. Her lips made their way to his neck as she felt a tingling around her eyes and her fangs try to push out. Every part of her was desperate to bite him and drink his blood, yet she knew doing that would make her sick and completely ruin the moment. However, there was no reason for Damon not to bite her. It wasn't as if they hadn't blood shared before, it was just that she'd never been the one being bitten.

Elena let go of Damon's arms which immediately found her hips as he moved her while his pelvis thrust upwards hard and fast, taking Elena's breath away in the best way possible. She managed to concentrate just enough to wrap her hair around one side of her neck as she pushed herself up to face him. Damon smiled as he realized what she was asking him to do.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes." Elena smiled. "I want to know what it's like." she told him.

Damon rolled them over until he was on top, his thrusting not stopping for one moment as Elena raised her legs and placed them around his waist to allow for deeper penetration. Elena saw Damon's face change, the veins appearing around his eyes, which turned red while his fangs elongated. A sight, which up until a few months ago would have terrified her due to her fear of him. A fear which now felt completely irrational as she now knew he would never have physically hurt her, even in his worst moments. Even now, she could tell he was hesitant, due to the possibility of causing her even the slightest amount of physical pain, regardless of whether it led to untold pleasure or not. Something was warring inside him, trying to work out how not to hurt her, which made Elena laugh.

"What's funny?" Damon asked, as his face began to return to normal.

"Even now, as a vampire who has a much higher tolerance of pain, you are still struggling to hurt me." she smiled. "How do you know I don't like pain during sex?" she asked.

Damon was clearly taken aback by her statement. "Are you telling me the sweet, innocent Elena Gilbert might be open to kinky sex, whips and all?" he asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"With you, I'm prepared to and want to indulge in everything." she told him seductively. "You and I are starting out on an adventure, which could last all of eternity. As they say, variety is the spice of life." she smiled.

Damon frowned. "You know I love you right?" he asked as she nodded. "Well now, I think I love you even more." he grinned as his face quickly changed once more and his mouth found Elena's neck, however much to Elena's surprise he simply kissed her and lifted his head up. "I have a better idea." he said as he pulled out of her and sat up, resting on his haunches, holding his hand out to her. Intrigued, Elena took it and sat up herself. Damon got up off the bed and walked around to the side until finally making a decision. "I want you to kneel right here, facing that way." he told her pointing towards them facing the mirror as Elena understood what he wanted and crawled over to the spot. "Face me first." he told her as she turned around to look at him.

"Is this some little fantasy of yours when it comes to me?" Elena smirked as Damon unclipped her bra and threw it across the room. His mouth found one nipple, which he licked and sucked, before paying the same amount of attention to the other, before lifting his head and quickly kissing Elena on the lips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Damon replied innocently as he turned Elena to face the mirror and stood behind her and nudged her legs apart. "Actually it's because I didn't want to get blood on the sheets." he explained with a smirk causing Elena to suppress a giggle as he glanced at their reflection. "God we look good together." he whispered into Elena's ear, who as she stared at them both in the mirror, couldn't help but agree with his assessment while she watched him mold his body against her back before gently inserting his shaft inside her once more.

Elena sighed with pleasure. She'd decided being physically connected to Damon was the most wonderful sensation in the world, and not just for sexual pleasure. Ever since her dreams had started, Elena had wondered if Damon was the missing piece of her soul. The one to set her free of her self imposed restrictions. It turned out her subconscious must have been right in what it was telling her all along. She realized being with Damon gave her a sense of freedom she'd never enjoyed before. This was because he would never judge her, or dictate to her about being perfect. She would never need to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing, because Damon's love was unconditional, and whatever she wanted to do, he would support her regardless. Unless it was something which could kill her, then of course he'd intervene. This kind of love had given Elena a huge sense of relief, and a big weight seemed to fall away from her shoulders, finally allowing her to be the older version of the girl she was before her parents died. But it wasn't just one way.

Elena thought she'd known what it was like to love someone. She knew familial love and she knew she'd loved Stefan, but with Damon it was different. It was like a heightened combination of the two, with the added sexual and physical attraction which took it to another level. Elena knew deep down she loved Damon unconditionally. She had for a while because no matter what he did, they'd simply fall out, but then every time they made up, her feelings for him would grow stronger. Now they were physically united, Elena wasn't sure it was possible to love anyone as much as she loved Damon in that moment.

Damon pushed Elena's hair to one side, exposing her neck as his face changed once more. He wrapped one arm around Elena's waist and the other hand found her nub which he expertly began to massage her nub, sending electrical pulses throughout her body, building up tension in her core. Damon's mouth found her neck, but this time he didn't stop. Instead she felt a tiny pinprick before feeling a warmth travel from her neck and all around the rest of her body until it finally made it's way down to her already oversensitive heated core.

Elena knew she wasn't going to last much longer, especially as she was beginning to feel lightheaded at the blood loss. Then suddenly her world changed, she saw Damon behind her as they were, but something was different. Damon was different. His hair was curly and he had a youthful innocence about him. Instead of biting her, he was simply kissing her neck before he looked up and watched them through the mirror. Elena immediately knew this was the human version of Damon she was seeing.

"What's happening." Elena asked.

"We're blood sharing." Damon replied. "You always wondered what the human me was like. Now you get to experience it." he explained.

"Like mind control?" Elena asked.

"Except you are the one controlling it, not me." Damon whispered. "It's something you wanted to know about me deep enough to it pull from my subconscious. Once you do that, I can't stop it and I can't give you anything but the truth. It's why blood sharing is personal. You really have to trust the other person." he whispered.

"What did you want to know from me when you I drank from you?" Elena asked.

"I wanted to know how I made you feel." Damon told her.

"And?" Elena raised her eyebrow.

"Well how did you feel while you were feeding from me?" he smirked.

"Oh." Elena blushed at the memory of being extremely turned on as she felt Damon nibble on her ear. "That feels good." she whispered, closing her eyes before Damon withdrew his shaft.

"On all fours." Damon demanded as Elena bent over and placed her hands on the mattress.

Damon inserted himself inside her once more, except this time when he thrust, there was a lot more force to it, and his length seemed to hit spots she didn't even know existed. The heat building in her core was almost painful as Damon continued to thrust inside her, while she watched them in the mirror. Once more Damon's fingers found her nub and he began to massage her clit, except this time with a little more pressure. The room was silent except for the sounds of them panting and moaning, and the noise of skin slapping against skin, a clear indication of their activities. Even the smell of the sex resonated throughout the air, a smell which seemed to fuel Elena's desire even further.

Elena felt the warmth beginning to congregate around her throbbing core, so intense she'd never known such a feeling. It was different to what she'd experienced before when Damon had made her come with his mouth. In some respects, this felt far more personal and intimate as she was in Damon's head. Elena was also picking up on a sense of wellbeing, and a deep love and passion, which she knew were almost identical to her own feelings, but her subconscious knew they were Damon's feelings for her. Elena was feeling Damon's love for her and it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever known. That was the final piece of the puzzle to tip her over the edge as her core felt like it was going to burst out of her body.

"Damon...oh yes...oh yes...ah...ah...oh...fuck...yes...aargh!" she cried as she felt her core clamping down hard on Damon's shaft while he continued to thrust in and out of her with even more vigor, all the while white hot spasms were pulsating through her core.

Elena looked up and could see them in the mirror, except Damon was back in his vampire form, his body wrapped around hers to allow him access to her neck. Damon pulled away from her and glanced up, his features remaining vampiric as Elena realized he was about to reach his own climax. Elena's own face had also changed into its vampire form, a clear indication of their extreme lust. All the while her body burned and shook from her release, she couldn't take her eyes away from the mirror to look at Damon as he reached his peak. His forehead creased and his lips parted as his breathing became heavy.

"Elena...fuck...aargh..." he whispered as he went rigid at almost the same moment as Elena did. Her back arched downwards as she felt his warm seed fill her heated contracting core, sending further shockwaves of pleasure through her sensitive body.

Eventually, Damon pulled out of Elena, fell onto the bed and rolled onto his back. Elena climbed over and curled up to him, wrapping her arms and legs over his body possessively. They lay there for a few minutes in silence, taking stock of what they'd just done. They'd started their sex life in a fashion which was far more adventurous than anything Elena had ever previously tried. Stefan and Matt had never ventured further than missionary, although not through lack of trying on Elena's part. She'd tried being on top with Stefan, but he always wanted to be in charge. With Damon it was a two way endeavor. They were equal partners and clearly nothing was off the table.

They rested for a few more minutes before Elena got up and cleaned herself up in the bathroom, putting her bra and panties back on. As she finished washing her hands, she felt Damon behind her, still completely naked.

"You know..." Damon whispered into Elena's ear. "The biggest perk of being a vampire is our healing. It doesn't just affect our bodies recovering from injury. We recover from other activities much quicker than humans." he smirked.

Elena turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Prove it." she said as Damon led her back over to the bed.

By three am, they had made love four more times before deciding Elena needed to get some sleep before school the next morning. Unlike their first time, they had indulged in a more traditional way of making love apart from the final time which was when they'd shared a shower. They then settled down and slept in Damon's enormous and extremely comfortable bed. However in Elena's case, her sleep had been fitful.

The reason she'd had problems sleeping was Damon. She wanted to pinch herself to check to see if it were another one of her fantasies. Although admittedly, none had ever come close to anything she'd experienced that evening. Damon was everything she could ever want in a lover and a partner. If she'd have made a list before knowing either Stefan or Damon about what her expectations were from a wonderful love life, Damon exceeded them, by a substantial margin, as if he were made solely for her pleasure. He was attentive and seemed to understand her body even better than she did. He didn't care about her relative lack of experience in comparison with his own. Instead, he'd used the opportunity to teach her about his body and what he liked. Eventually she had realized he preferred it this way as an extremely experienced woman would have taken offense to his tutelage, but as Elena knew this was for eternity, she'd need to tend to his needs as much as he'd made sure hers were fulfilled. And the best way to do that, was to learn as quickly as possible, with only one possible method of practice, which Elena had decided she had finally found a good perk of vampirism.

Still restless, Elena got up and headed to the bathroom. The sun was shining through the bedroom windows, meaning she'd soon have to get up to go to school, which was the last thing she wanted to do. Instead, Elena simply wanted to spend all day in bed with Damon, living the previous night on repeat. There was a chill in the air, so Elena put Damon's shirt on, over the top of her underwear, even though she wasn't technically cold. It was more of a force of habit than anything else.

"Elena?" Damon called out groggily as Elena wandered back into Damon's bedroom.

"Hey" Elena smiled.

"Hey." Damon replied, as a grin emerged on his face when Elena jumped in bed beside him. "Thought you might've left." he frowned.

"No, I don't have to be at school for..." Elena narrowed her eyes, looking at her wrist pretending to tell the time with an invisible watch. "At least twenty minutes ago." she smiled, turned and kissed Damon before breaking away and eyeing him suspiciously. "What's that face?" she asked, noticing a expression she'd never seen Damon make before.

"What face?" he smiled dreamily, playing with her hair.

"That face." Elena said softly.

"I'm happy." Damon smiled as Elena cupped his cheeks in her hands while Damon ran his hand down Elena's body and thigh.

Already Elena knew how this was going to end, she had no self control when it came to resisting Damon, and to be fair, it appeared he had the same issue. They rolled over so Elena was on top as she tipped his chin up to allow her to kiss him before her lips and hands made their way down his body. Kissing his chest and stomach, until she reached his already hard shaft.

Elena circled her tongue around the tip, taking in the salty taste of his pre-cum while taking his member into her hand and began to pump, exactly the way he'd taught her how he liked it. She then took the rest of him in her mouth, flattening her tongue and opening her gag reflex to enable her to fit his large length further into her mouth. Then Elena built herself into a rhythm, causing Damon to moan with pleasure. At the same time, Elena massaged his balls with her free hand. As every moment passed by, she could feel him getting ever harder. One of Damon's hands was stroking her hair, while the other grabbed the pillow, a sign Elena was now familiar with, which meant he was about to climax. Suddenly Damon's hips bucked and she felt his seed slide down her throat.

"Fuck!" he cried as Elena lifted her head and smiled, watching his face screw up in pleasure as he came. She knew she wouldn't have enjoyed doing what she had done as much as a human because people were more uncomfortable with bodily fluids. However as a vampire who had to drink straight from the vein, the taste of salt and sweat were part of her diet, meaning swallowing Damon's seed didn't affect her like it once would have.

Damon panted as he recovered, while Elena gave him a smug look before kissing her way back up his body and finding his mouth once more. Damon smiled as he rolled them over, so now Elena was on her back as he took charge of giving her pleasure. His lips made their way down Elena's sensitive neck and chest until he met her panties. He swiped her crotch to one side and sucked on her nub, nearly sending Elena into an early orbit. He parted her labia before his wet tongue found her core and he pushed it inside her. Elena's back arched with pleasure as Damon swiped his thumb across her numb, giving her twice the stimulation she needed. Uncontrollable loud moans started to come from her mouth. Damon was a master with his tongue.

After a few moments he moved his mouth back up to Elena's clit and inserted two fingers inside her, gently at first before the pace of the thrusting grew. All the while he licked and sucked on her labia and nub. Inside Elena, heat and desire built up until her throbbing core could take no more, when Damon moaned with pleasure at what he was doing to her.

Elena's hips bucked as the sound of him tipped her over the precipice and she began to fall into a pit of heat while her burning throbbing core seemed to explode.

"Damon...yes..." she cried in a whispered scream. "Aargh!" her back arched as the orgasm ripped through her entire being. Her core contracting, heat like boiling water running through her veins while body shook before going rigid and eventually turning to jello as she came down from her high.

Elena thought Damon would give her time to recover, yet he was merciless. He made his way back up her body, his lips and hands exploring every step of the way. By the time they were face to face, Elena was ready for more. Damon kissed her and his hand made its way down her body, pulling her leg up to give him better access. His hand moved across the lacy front of her panties as once again he pushed the crotch to one side and pressed his once again hardened shaft up against her labia, coating himself with her juices.

Wordlessly, Damon pushed himself inside Elena, gently opening her and stretching, until he was as far in as possible. This time his movements were slow and considered, ensuring his hips pressed up against hers, creating friction with the lace of her panties to rub against her nub while his upper body was flat against hers. There was no rush, just the need to be untied with each other. Their lips met as they kissed passionately while Damon's hand continue to travel up and down her body.

Making love slowly only worked for a while, as their bodies natural instincts quickly kicked in. Elena lifted her knees and placed both feet flat on the bed, raising her hips to meet his and their pace increased. Elena's hands traveled up and down Damon's back, her fingers pulling tight on his butt cheeks in an attempt to penetrate deeper into her throbbing, aching, heated core. Damon slipped on hand between them and massaged Elena's highly sensitive nub. The moment he began to circle it with his thumb, Elena's body suddenly started to climax.

Damon thrust harder as her core contracted around his shaft, sending a rush of electricity throughout her body. Wave after wave of white hot heat seemed to emanate from her core, initially taking Elena's breath away at the shock of it all. Damon removed his finger from her nub and he placed them around her shoulders as his head was buried into the crook of Elena's neck. His movements were becoming ragged and Elena knew he was about to find his release with hers.

"Argh!" Elena's back arched as she cried out, pressing her into Damon's. There were no other words she could utter as the moment felt too special. Her core was contracting furiously, white hot currents shooting throughout her body while her core continued to milk Damon to his release.

"Elena." Damon's brow creased and his lips parted, while his face contorted into the blissful agony she recognized as him finding his release. To confirm what she already knew, Elena felt Damon's warm seed spill inside her.

Elena's body went almost rigid as she scraped her fingernails down Damon's back to share with him the intensity of her orgasm. It was only when the smell of blood hit her nostrils did she realize she'd cut right into his back. Part of her was mortified for hurting Damon, however the rational part of herself knew he'd love what she'd done, and would probably wish he could keep the scars to prove how hard he'd made her come.

Damon's head rested in the crook of Elena's neck for a moment as they recovered. Their breathing returning back to normal until Damon lifted his head up with a huge grin on his face.

"I take it I didn't hurt you." Elena said hopefully.

"It wasn't hard enough, but it was a B plus for effort." Damon smirked as Elena slapped him on the arm playfully. "Although I do now need a shower to make sure my sheets don't get blood on them." he nodded.

"Are you offering?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"If it were up to me you'd smell like sex every minute of the day." Damon growled. "However as you've got school and Caroline..." he stopped, no more words needed to be said. If Caroline could tell she'd had sex that morning, she'd immediately know it wasn't with Stefan, and Elena would receive an earful, not something she wanted from this day which was starting out as being the best day of her life, which she did not want to ruin with Caroline's bitchy taunts about Damon.

"Shower it is." Elena agreed. "Although we might have to shower twice." she smirked.

"Now that is the best offer I've had in two centuries." Damon grinned as he stood up and led Elena into the bathroom.

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **If you like the story, please like, follow or review. Reviews inspire me, correct my mistakes, allow me to engage and answer questions. They also help motivate me to get the following chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	27. Ravish Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _I never thought I'd write another entry in this diary again. I stopped after Damon and I got together. And we've had our ups and downs since, but I never had a dream so good that I felt the need to put it down in this diary again. I just hope we sort everything out and this is the last time I have to write in it._

 _So this is short and sweet. Damon and I broke up. He didn't realize I was Katherine, or more like Katherine was me. I was angry with him. He was angry with the Katherine me and did some pretty shitty things, including killing Aaron. He was acting out because Katherine was a bitch to him and he thought it was me. So he broke up with me because he thought he was bad for me and leading me down the wrong path. He did it because he loves me. And yeah, maybe we are bad for each other, it doesn't stop me from loving him._

 _I went along with his decision knowing full well it won't last long. I even emphasized how broken up we were and the previous night of passion was a mistake, but it was a lie, for his sake. It's just while we both cool down and start to pine for each other again, because it's inevitable we will. In fact I think a break will be the best thing for us right now. Once we resolve our issues, we'll be stronger for it as whenever we've had problems in the past, we always came back stronger._

 _You see, we're soulmates, but we both can be a little hot tempered. Probably because of heightened emotions from being vampires. But we can't be apart for long before it wears us down. We need each other. I'm the light to his darkness, and he keeps my dark side in check. Which is great, but can be problematic because I'm sometimes too forgiving because I love him._

 _Another issue is we have a tendency of doing bad things to save each other or help each other. Damon wanted to torture Liv to get her to talk. It wasn't necessary. I know I'm no better, if had been the other way around, I'd have done something bad too. We just have this need to protect and look after each other to the extent we will kill and hurt others. This was why I decided to step even further away for a while to think about how we can overcome our problems. We certainly can't do it while we're sharing a bed because we just get too carried away with each other._

 _The other serious problem we have is keeping our hands off each other. Straight after we broke up, we had the most unbelievable sex ever, all night. That's another problem, my libido can't live without him and nobody else would ever be good enough. He spoiled me in the bedroom. No other man or vampire has the chance of getting close to Damon in that department. And last night, he made damn sure I'd never look at another man. I also made sure he'd never look at another woman. We were making a point of proving nobody else would compare. It was either each other, or no one at all, because everything else would be a huge disappointment. And the reason is because we love each other too much, and that was why the sex was so amazing._

 _So what triggered the dream?_

 _Well, we were at Jeremy's parent teacher conference, he knew I was still recovering from the mind blowing sex the night before. I couldn't concentrate on what the teachers were telling me. All I could think about were the things Damon can do to me and can make me feel._

 _Anyone reading this (not like I'd ever let anyone else ever read it) would think I have a one track mind, sex with Damon. We don't need sex to feel connected, that is something which comes automatically. But the physical contact, it makes it feel more real, because sometimes being with Damon doesn't feel real. Especially when you get to know the man beneath the sarcastic, arrogant cocky facade he puts up. Deep down, I get the impression he was sweet, kind and gentle as a human. Vampirism really did a number on him. I know this because I see it. And when we're in bed together, this side of Damon becomes even more obvious. He's not just physically naked, so is his soul. And I can't get enough of seeing that side of him. It's only when we're in bed is he comfortable enough to reveal this side of himself, and I can never get enough of it._

 _Actually, I'm quite glad I'm the only one who gets to see it. If he let everyone see this side of him, I'd be more scared of losing him. So him making people hate him through misconception, although annoying because my friends hate him, is also a blessing because so does everyone else. A little part of me suspects he does it on purpose and enjoys it. He does a little bit of a sadistic streak._

 _So back to the dream. Damon and I were at the parent/teacher conference, and I just went into a world of my own which involved me and Damon and a desk. Unfortunately Damon cut my daydream short by nudging me and telling me to pay attention to class. Luckily, last night I got to relive the dream in full, and boy was it worth the wait._

 _E_

 _...the previous night's dream._

Elena was furious! She had just had the most humiliating conversation with one of Jeremy's teachers about his performance, or lack of it. Deep down, she'd known it was a mistake leaving her brother under the care of Damon. She'd done it to hopefully give Damon a sense of responsibility, and for Jeremy it gave added protection. Elena had hoped Damon might have been stricter on Jeremy's education, because no matter how much he mocked school and college, she knew Damon had gained a few degrees over the years, and there were times she realized he had genuinely studied. Elena had initially put this down to boredom, but she began to suspect Damon liked to know everything about everything and sometimes, that required a little hard work. On the other hand, Elena knew there was a chance Jeremy would just adopt Damon's lifestyle and be corrupted by it. But she had faith Damon would at least try to do the right thing by her, to take Jeremy on as a new project and do the best he could by him.

Realistically, Elena knew Matt would have been a better option and a be a good influence on Jeremy. But she didn't want to burden him with the responsibility as Matt was still only eighteen himself. He wasn't old enough to be the guardian of his ex girlfriend's brother. Therefore Elena had relied on Damon, which might have been a mistake, because what Elena suspected from their discussions with his teachers, was that the only reason Jeremy was still in school was because Damon had compelled the Principal not to kick him out. He'd been accused of a number of things, but the one that hurt her the most was the accusation of cheating. If it was true, something which Elena refused to believe, Jeremy must have decided was fine due to being raised with vampires. People who compelled others to get their own way, survived death, healed when injured and never got sick. Her brother was accustomed to everyone around him cheating the system one way or another. Had he decided cheating at school was his way of dealing with things? Elena hope his hatred of vampires had affected him enough to influence him not to. And this was why she and Damon were currently walking through the school halls arguing, as Damon believed the teachers assessment of Jeremy's behavior. Surely her boyfriend didn't know her own brother better than she did.

"Just because Jeremy's a bad student, it doesn't mean that he's cheating on Bonnie." Elena insisted as they made their way through the hallway full of parents, which considering she was barely older than the students made her feel very young.

"You're making excuses for someone you love. That's what you do. The worse the behavior, the more you try to defend it" Damon argued back.

"And you keep trying to make this about us." Elena sighed with frustration, knowing full well Damon was right in his assessment, but it wasn't something she wanted to admit.

"Yeah, because you keep trying to make it about anything else!" Damon argued as he slammed the double doors open and they entered a completely deserted hallway.

"You know what? Fine" Elena stopped in her tracks and turned to face Damon, who also stood still. "But don't pretend you came here for Jeremy. If you wanna talk about last night, talk"

"Here's the thing, Elena, I don't know what to say, or do. or think." Damon shook his head and rolled his eyes, before refocusing on Elena. "All I know is that right now..." his voice lowered as he pushed Elena backwards into the lockers like the predator he was and slammed his hand on the locker behind her. "I want to rip your clothes off right here in the middle of this hall." he told Elena in a voice which was so seductive and sexy, heat flooded to her core and she felt her panties dampen in anticipation. "And throw you into one of these classrooms and kiss every square inch of your body, while a bunch of people that drive minivans listen, wishing they were us." Damon added, his forehead almost touching hers while he licked his lips hungrily, but Elena knew it wasn't for food or blood. He was hungry for her. "That's probably a bad idea, right?" he added, clearly not agreeing with his own words.

Elena was floored by Damon's little speech. He made it sound sexy, dirty and completely delicious. Admittedly, what he was proposing was pretty risque and could be downright embarrassing if caught by the wrong people. But that was entirely the point. What Damon was suggesting was dangerous and sexy, although that wasn't unusual for their love life. They weren't exhibitionists, or into anything too kinky, but they'd agreed nothing was off the table as long as they both consented. And right then, at that moment, the thought of other people hearing them and getting off on what they heard, created such a throbbing sensation between Elena's thighs, it turned her on in ways she could never imagine, and suddenly it sounded like the best plan Damon had ever come up with.

Elena was lost for words, but Damon clearly needed an answer. Did she want to engage in dangerous adventurous sex? Of course she did. But was Damon merely bluffing or was his suggestion his true intention. Elena decided the only way to find out was to give him a neutral answer which Damon could take either way. "Right." she swallowed, hoping he it was what he wanted to hear.

"Right." Damon whispered with a mischievous look in his eyes, just as the bell rang. "See you in class..." he smirked as he walked away to find, what Elena presumed to be an empty classroom, while she just stood with her back up against the locker, practically on the verge of an orgasm simply from Damon's words.

Elena's mouth was still open when she watched Damon disappear into a classroom and took a deep breath. She needed to compose herself. They were mid argument, which meant this might be the last time they had sex for about forty eight hours. Given the choice, the idea of desiccating for a year seemed more appealing than going forty eight hours without sex with Damon. Deciding she was going to take charge of the situation, and make kinky even kinkier, Elena took a deep breath and headed towards the classroom door to where Damon was, taking deep strides along the way to enforce her confidence in her abilities to be the boss, or in this case, the teacher.

Elena opened the classroom door to see Damon alone, looking smoking hot, arms folded as he leaned up against the teacher's desk in one of the biology classrooms.

"Lucky us. First one's here." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Elena told him sternly as closed the door behind her and locked it.

Elena vamp sped over to Damon and grabbed hold of his face as they started to kiss. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's back, picked her up and sat her on the table, legs spread apart. Elena cleared a book from behind her, along with a glass conical flask, which crashed to the ground and shattered all over the floor.

"You okay?" Damon whispered, his ever protective nature was the only thing which would take priority to him over sex with her.

"Shh, I said no talking." Elena told him off sternly, putting her fingers to his lips as they began to kiss once more.

Elena wrapped her booted legs around Damon's waist and began to unbuckle his belt as he ran his hands up the outside of her thighs and up the side of her dress.

"What happens if I misbehave?" Damon mumbled into the kiss.

Elena pulled back and smirked. "You get punished." she smiled.

"I like the sound of that Miss Gilbert." Damon raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you plan on punishing me?" he asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"I...I..." Elena tried to think, however Damon was distracting her.

"Five seconds Miss Gilbert or it will be me punishing you." he growled.

"Um..." Elena's mind went blank, the thought of Damon punishing her sounded hot. Plus she could always get her own way the next time.

"Time's up Miss Gilbert." Damon said, pulling away from the kiss and much to Elena's disappointment, standing away from her and folding his arms. "Tut tut." he said shaking his head and looking at the shattered glass all over the floor. "Look at this mess. I think this calls for some extra tuition." he smirked. "How good are you at human biology? Specifically the reproductive organs." he narrowed his eyes. However Elena was too stunned to answer. "Hmm, cat got your tongue?" he teased, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we need to look into the advantages a tongue can provide. Sit there." he looked at her lasciviously pointed to a desk with a chair behind it.

Elena did as she was told, deciding to play along. Damon was clearly up to something, and knowing him, he'd in all likelihood make it fun. As she looked around her and considered their location, Elena suspected it would be something they'd yet to indulge in, even though they'd both agreed it was something they both wanted to try out, role play. At the time they'd discussed it, Damon had insisted everything needed to be perfect and almost believable for it to live up to expectations, which was why they'd never taken it any further. Making role play realistic was not the easiest thing to plan, however their current situation played into the notion of teacher and student perfectly. And considering Damon's expertise in the subject of human biology, Elena decided it was more than fitting he took on the role of teacher.

Damon cleared the glass up and handed Elena the book which had fallen on the floor with the page already open at the human reproductive system while Damon walked back to the teachers desk and sat down in the chair behind it.

"So Miss Gilbert, could you please explain the results of your homework?" Damon asked.

Elena looked at Damon blankly, she had no idea what he was referring to, instead she just opted to play along. "Um I can't remember what my homework was Mr Salvatore." she replied meekly.

"Well, just as a recap, in your book there are pictures. What do you see?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

Elena decided the best way to play this would be to act as if she were in school and this was a real lesson. She looked through the pages in front of her before responding to Damon's question.

"These are pictures of male and female human genitalia." Elena replied.

"Good." Damon smiled. "Glad you've finally caught up. Now your homework was to explain how the reproductive system works." he smirked.

Elena took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Even though she was discussing this with Damon, she felt a little embarrassed although she had absolutely no idea why. It was as if she were having to stand in front of a class full of students explaining this. She suddenly felt a greater sense of appreciation towards biology teachers and how awkward it must be to teach the subject. But right now that was not her concern. Damon, wanted a technical explanation of how the human reproductive system worked, and Elena intended to give him the correct version.

"For the human body to procreate, the male must insert his genitalia inside a woman while she is ovulating and release his sperm in the hope of fertilization and creating an embryo." Elena explained. "Once the embryo..." she started but Damon coughed, stopping her in her tracks.

"That's a little vague Miss Gilbert." Damon chastised her. "How would a woman know she is at her most fertile time?" he asked.

"There are charts and ways to assess the optimum time to procreate." Elena shrugged.

"And what is the best method to ensure pregnancy happens?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Multiple attempts." Elena suggested.

Damon smiled. "That's more like it. I need specifics." he nodded. "What else do humans use sex for?" he asked.

Elena thought for a moment. "It is used when two people are bonding." she explained. "It is especially important for partners and potential parents to bond to ensure the offspring is raised by both parents. Sex is one of the methods used during the bonding process." she said.

"And this bonding process is known as...?" Damon stood up and started writing the word 'SEX!' in capital letters on the chalkboard, underlining it three times.

"Falling in love?" Elena shrugged.

"Correct Miss Gilbert." Damon turned around and smirked. "So you clearly understood the basics of your homework. But I was hoping for a slightly more in-depth explanation of the act itself." he told her. "From your description, you make it sound as though a man can just walk up to a woman and insert his penis inside her. Is that how sex works?" he asked.

"No." Elena lowered her eyes.

"What needs to happen?" Damon smirked, clearly knowing he was embarrassing Elena and thoroughly enjoying it. Therefore Elena opted for an even more studious approach.

"For a man's penis to successfully enter a woman's vagina and be able release sperm, it has to be erect." Elena explained.

"And what creates an erection?" Damon asked.

"More blood flow to the penis." Elena frowned, frantically trying to remember the exact process from her class, and failing miserably.

"And what stimulates the blood to flow in that direction?" Damon sighed with mock frustration.

Elena swallowed, Damon had been taunting her to describe how to turn a man on. "A mixture of relaxation and hormones." she suggested, knowing full well that Damon would never settle for that answer.

However Damon surprised her by not responding to her answer. Instead he listened and nodded, writing something down on a piece of paper before turning his attention back to Elena.

"So, for arguments sake, lets say the man is in a fully functional state and ready to at least practice procreating. Is the man being erect all that is needed for a man to enter a woman's vagina?" he asked.

The change of subject surprised Elena, however this question was slightly more difficult to answer. How to achieve sexual arousal in a woman and the varying methods of turning her on were not covered in her biology classes.

"Although it is technically possible for a man to enter a woman who isn't ready for sex, it can be extremely uncomfortable for the woman. In fact it can be uncomfortable for both the man and woman." Elena replied, but decided to continue before Damon could ask more questions. "To ensure the sexual act is comfortable for both, the female needs to secrete sufficient vaginal fluids to act as a lubricant." she said smugly.

"Hmm." Damon frowned. Again instead of diving in deeper he scribbled more words down with a thoughtful look on his face. As Elena examined him, she decided he looked good as a teacher. She'd have certainly been more attentive in class if he'd have been teaching her.

Once he'd finished, he got up with the paper in his hand, walked over to her desk and threw it in front of her. Damon had written the letter D in red with a large circle around it.

"What's this?" Elena asked, completely forgetting they were in a role play situation.

"You got a D in your homework Miss Gilbert." Damon sighed. "I'm sure if you'd have put your mind to it, you could have done far better." he shrugged. "But it seems you don't quite understand how the reproductive side of the body works. I guess you are looking to potentially fail this topic."

"But I do understand it Mr Salvatore!" Elena insisted defiantly. "Well sort of."

"The homework was set to prove your understanding." Damon chided her. "Not only did you fail to provide the homework I set you in writing, but when I gave you the opportunity to go through it verbally instead, your explanations fell short. What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

Elena thought for a moment. If she'd have been asked these questions four years ago, she'd have probably lacked the knowledge Damon wanted to hear. There were no lessons to explain the exact science of turning your partner on. By the age of fifteen, she'd heard enough about the ins and outs of sex from her fellow students who were already engaging in sexual activities. Therefore, to achieve the perfect role play, Elena decided to tap into the innocence she had when she was only fourteen.

"Well Mr Salvatore." Elena started. "I can only tell you what is in the text book. What you want from me requires a far more advanced imagination than I currently possess. I suspect I may have missed the class when you went through the exact details of how to make a penis erect, or how to help a woman produce enough vaginal fluids to assist penetration." she smirked. "So unless you have an additional lesson planned, or can give me extra tuition on the subject, I fear I am going to fail this particular part of the course." she sighed sadly. "Can you help me pass?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Damon returned to his desk and narrowed his eyes at her, clearly going through the possible options open to them.

"Okay." Damon sighed. "One extra lesson to see if we can pull your grades up. Would you like it now?" he asked.

"Please." Elena grinned.

"Fine." Damon smirked. "First the easy part. Both male and females require stimulation." he explained. "Think of it as a five digit code to unlock a door." he told Elena, who was getting confused. This was not what she was expecting. But she knew Damon sometimes loved a slow build up and Elena suspected this was what he was up to right now as he continued. "Each digit is a sense. Sight, sound, smell, taste and touch." he explained. "Every individual is different in their needs to truly attain the perfect arousal. Which is why we must examine each one individually." he told her with a wicked smile. "Which sense would you like to start with?" he asked.

"Smell." Elena told him.

"Okay." Damon grinned. "Stand right here." he said, pointing to a spot just in front of his desk.

Elena left her seat and stood exactly where Damon told her to, while he left her there as he went to the storage room. When he returned, he held ear protectors, a towel and his belt in his hands. Elena raised an eyebrow at the selection.

"What is that all for?" she frowned.

"I'm taking away the other four senses, that way you can concentrate on one. Your sense of smell." Damon explained. "Once I've blindfolded you and removed as much sound as possible, I want you to tell me what you can smell and how it affects you." he told her. "We'll go through all five senses. And as this is about both a man and a woman, I'll join in with the practical as well." he assured her. Firstly he took her hands and placed them behind her back, wordlessly tying them together with his belt. He then placed the cloth over her eyes, so she could no longer see. "It won't completely take away sound, but this is the best I can do." Damon told her as he put the ear defenders over her ears, muffling the noise around her.

After a moment, Elena's senses adjusted. When they became vampires, their senses became heightened to not only to hunt prey, but to protect themselves. However these heightened senses could be a pain in the ass in every day life, therefore vampires tended to ignore them most of the time and only use them when necessary. After a while they found that they had to focus to use their senses.

The sense they used the least was smell. This was intentional as not all smells were particularly pleasant, and it was rarely needed for hunting prey. It was mainly used when tracking a missing loved one or the enemy. Therefore when Elena was forced to focus on it, everything smelled particularly pungent. However the strongest smell was chalk dust.

"I can smell chalk dust. It makes me think of school." Elena sighed, wondering if that was the answer Damon was looking for. Elena's question was soon answered when she was enveloped in the most wonderful smell. The scent was one she was extremely familiar with and was her favorite in the entire world. "I can smell you." she smiled dreamily. "Your cologne and bourbon. There's a hint of sex from last night, unless it's your hormones being affected right now." she told him. "It makes me feel safe and warm. It feels like I'm home. The smell makes me want to taste you and kiss you..." she started, however Damon took her ear muffs off and removed her blindfold.

"Very good Miss Gilbert." Damon smiled, reverting straight back into their role play as he walked behind her back and untied her wrists. "I think we can raise your grade to a C minus."

"Thank you Mr Salvatore." Elena replied as he handed her the belt, ear muffs and blindfold, which she put on. Elena stood away from Damon for a moment, deciding what to do. She could stand next to him and he could describe her like she had him, but Elena wanted to do something more when she had an idea. Her fangs elongated and she bit down on her wrist, drawing blood. The wound healed almost immediately, however a small amount of her blood was still on her wrist. She walked over to Damon and raised her arm to his nose.

"I smell blood." Damon told her in a gruff voice. "Your blood. It makes me feel angry and scared because I think someone might have hurt you. The smell makes me want to protect you, hold you safe in my arms." he said as Elena decided she'd had enough teasing.

Elena removed the sense restraints from Damon, however he was too quick for her and licked the blood from her wrist, sending a shiver of desire down her spine. She decided she liked this game, and when they were over their argument and back home together, they'd need to indulge in some sense restriction sex.

"What's next?" Elena asked.

"Sound." Damon told her. "I wont tie your hands if you promise not to touch me." he said as Elena nodded. Damon put the makeshift blindfold over her eyes once more. "Can you see anything?" he asked.

"No." Elena replied.

"Good." Damon replied huskily into her ear, close enough so she could feel his hot breath wash over her skin. "I want you to imagine I'm kissing your neck." he told her as Elena nodded confirming it was exactly what she was thinking about. "My lips are making their way down to your breasts as I rip open your dress. I'm running my hands down your body, my fingers into your panties..."

"Oh yes." Elena panted, as the thought of Damon doing those things to her were seriously turning her on.

"That's enough." Damon told her as he removed the blindfold. "Your turn." he smirked as if it were a challenge.

Elena placed the blindfold around Damon's eyes and stood next to his ear. She'd had an idea which she hoped would work, it usually did without a blindfold.

"You're stood behind me and your hand is in my panties." Elena continued where Damon left off. "I'm rotating my hips, grinding them up against yours, just to make sure I can feel every part of your body behind me." she said seductively. "Now do you want me to unbutton your jeans, pull down your zipper and take you in my hands?" she asked as her eyes dropped to look at the growing bulge in Damon's jeans.

"Yes." he whispered hoarsely.

Elena removed his blindfold. "Sorry, that would be cheating." she smiled as Damon scowled at her.

"You've only raised your grade to a C with that little stunt Miss Gilbert." he told her.

"But I thought we were only exploring the sense of sound, not touch." Elena replied innocently. "Which sense are we exploring next? she asked.

"Sight!" Damon replied grumpily.

"Do you want to go first this time Mr Salvatore?" Elena teased after she had a sudden brainwave. "It might help improve my grade." she told him.

"If you wish." Damon shrugged.

"Sit there!" she instructed, pointing towards his chair. Damon did as he was told while Elena took his wrists, and tied his hands behind his back with his belt.

"Mmm, kinky." Damon grinned, momentarily stepping out of character as Elena walked a few paces away from him, before turning to face him.

"Shut up!" Elena snapped as she undid the top two buttons of her denim dress.

Elena pulled the dress apart as far as it would go, revealing the top of her black lace bra and her plunging cleavage. Gradually she opened the final top button just above her belt as she slowly walked over to where Damon was sat. Elena leaned over and gave Damon a close up view of her bra clad breasts, before standing back up straight and pulling her dress even wider apart. Damon's mouth was agape as she began to fondle her own breasts. Damon stood up to try and get closer, however, every time he did, Elena teasingly, took a step back.

"Now that is being mean." Damon growled.

"I know." Elena whispered seductively.

"Untie me." Damon demanded.

"And if I do?" Elena asked.

"I promise you won't regret it." Damon looked at Elena beseechingly.

"Not yet." Elena smirked. "Now sit back down." she told him as Damon pouted and sat down on the chair.

Elena knelt down in front of Damon and undid the button on his jeans and lowered his zipper, pulling his jeans down, with the help of Damn who lifted his hips. Elena then took his member in her hands and licked swiped her tongue around the end, licking away the pre-cum which was seeping from the tip.

"Fuck!" he moaned.

Elena wrapped her hand around Damon's shaft and began to pump it, slowly at first, gathering pace as he became harder and harder. His lips were slightly parted short breaths coming from his mouth, and his pupils dilated with desire. When Elena was satisfied Damon was worked up sufficiently she stopped, causing Damon to pout.

"I think that we've finished covering touch." Elena smiled. "I believe the final sense is taste." she said as she took him in her mouth.

Damon threw his head back and moaned with pleasure as she used her hand to help with the rhythm. She kept her eyes trained on Damon's face, watching every expression of lust and desire, behind which, Elena was the driving force. There was however, an expression Elena had rarely seen before when she was using her mouth on him, frustration. Elena suspected this was because Damon loved running his fingers through her hair when she did this, and right now, he was tied up, unable to touch her. She took his balls in one hand and began to massage them. A moment later her mouth sucked on them before she flattened her tongue and ran it up the underside of his member. Elena then took his length in her mouth once more, relaxing her gag reflex and taking him in as far as she could. Her hand began to pump furiously as Damon moaned with pleasure, enough to tell Elena he was close. Elena hummed, which she knew Damon loved.

Suddenly Damon's hips bucked. "Oh yes...Elena...fuck!" he cried. "Argh." he threw his head back as Elena took him in as far as she could to allow his seed to slip down her throat. She looked up at his face where his lips were parted, his eyes shut tight and his brow creased with the blissful agony of his release.

Elena loved seeing him look like that. The sense of triumph in the knowledge she was the only one who was now capable of bringing the man, previously deemed to be a monster, Damon Salvatore to his knees. And although they were technically broken up, deep down Elena knew it was just a spat with Damon fighting against his insecurities, especially those surrounding him and Elena. His natural instinct was to protect her, and he believed by them breaking up, he was doing the right thing even if he didn't want to break up with her.

Damon's insecurities were one of the biggest issues in their relationship, and this was something which needed to be resolved. It would take time, and there would be hurdles along the way, but Elena knew they were strong enough to weather any storm, she just needed to know his problems and their root cause. Until they revealed themselves, Elena simply wanted to make Damon feel better, and when she saw him come, she knew it was only a minor thing, but it was a type of relief, albeit temporary, he needed from whatever mental anguish was afflicting at that given point in time.

Damon opened his eyes and looked at Elena with a look of such adoration, her heart melted, and she knew she couldn't leave him, ever. Looking like that, made her think of an adorable puppy. Admittedly at times he was more like a vicious, murderous, adorable puppy, but nobody was perfect. Elena's own hands were tainted with blood, meaning she couldn't not forgive him of his transgressions, which was the root cause of their problems.

Elena walked behind the chair and untied Damon's hands. As soon as she did, Damon quickly stood up, turned around, took her face in his hands and kissed her with a passion, ferocity and an element of desperation, of which Elena had never experienced from Damon before. His kiss made it quite clear they were far from over, which suited Elena fine as there was no way she was going to let Damon go without a fight, although he needed to think she would, just to make sure he never pulled another idiotic stunt by thinking he was bad for her again. Damon just needed reminding how good they were for each other.

Just as Elena began to run her fingers through Damon's hair, he pulled away from the kiss, with a mischievous glint in his eye and Elena knew he was planning some kind of revenge.

"Well Miss Gilbert, I think you've been very naughty." he said shaking his head. "You need to be punished." he smirked. "Turn around and face the desk." Damon demanded.

Elena did as she was told, wondering if what Damon had planned for her was what she hoped he'd do, it didn't take long for her to find out. Damon pulled her tights and panties down as far as they would go and pushed her forward so she was lying face down on the desk. Damon lifted her dress and Elena knew what was coming. Elena smiled in anticipation. They'd indulged in this type of activity before and Elena had found it surprisingly enjoyable. Damon never hit her very hard, even though her pain tolerance as a vampire was high. Instead it was almost a tickle.

Damon didn't need to tell Elena to part her legs. He would massage her clit while he smacked her, heightening her pleasure as he flooded her senses. Elena's mind was already on overdrive with their little sex game.

After the fifth slap he stopped and Elena wondered what he was doing. He spread her legs further apart, although her tights were restricting her, and she suddenly felt his tongue inside her coming from behind while his thumb continued to massage her clit. Elena grabbed onto the desk, as she felt heat quickly pool into the pit of her stomach. Damon had never taken her from behind using his mouth before, and it felt so good she whimpered with pleasure.

Damon slowly inserted two fingers into Elena's core while his thumb continued to massage on her clit as Elena continued to moan with pleasure in synchronization with the heat building inside her. Suddenly Damon stopped and yanked her boots off, followed by her tights and panties. He stood up and spun her around so she was on her back, swung her around so the she was lying lengthwise. Damon placed her feet flat, almost on the edge of the desk, lifting her knees and parting her legs. Immediately his mouth found her nub and fingers found her core.

Every suck on the bundle of nerves which made up her nub sent electricity throughout her body. Every lick of her folds created an almost heated numbness, and every time his fingers pumped on her core, the hot ache and throbbing inside her grew. Elena raised her head to watch Damon, who had his eyes trained on her face in anticipation of the moment of her release. She grabbed hold of Damon silky soft hair, pressing his head closer to her. A glint in his eyes appeared as he knew this was a sign Elena was close. As her instinct to over, grabbing Damon's hair had become something she always did, she couldn't help it. However, this automatic reaction also gave Damon the impetus to increase his pace with his thrusting fingers, to bring Elena even more pleasure, which was exactly what he had begun to do the moment she grabbed his hair.

The throbbing inside her core suddenly gave way to white hot numbing spasms, causing her hips to buck. Her nub and folds were working together shooting electricity throughout her body as the lava of hot desire in the stomach finally erupted.

"Oh my god Damon." she cried, her body initially writhing in pleasure, as Damon managed to keep up with her, knowing her every move. "Oh yes...fuck...argh..." Elena's voice whispered, unable to produce anything more as her entire body enjoyed wave after wave of exquisite pleasure overtake her.

Soon her climax reached it's absolute peak. Her back arched, her body went rigid, Elena had lost the ability to breathe, such as was the intensity of the orgasm. At this point, Damon slowed down his ministrations. He knew Elena's body well enough to know she was coming down from her high, and over-stimulation would be too much for her to continue. Damon stood up as Elena's body relaxed, allowing her to momentarily catch her breath before she sat up, because although she'd given Damon pleasure, Elena wanted to make sure he was ready for what came next, and if not, she was prepared to give a helping hand. Elena was always in charge of that decision, although it was a pretty much foregone conclusion as to the outcome.

"Hard already?" Elena asked looking at him.

"It's what you do to me." Damon smiled. "Just watching you come makes me want you." he growled as he kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, as if proof of him being the one to make her feel good.

Elena took Damon's erect length in her hand and began to stroke it, just to make sure he was perfectly ready for the task ahead.

"So Mr Salvatore." Elena said quietly, reverting back to character. "What punishment do yo have for me now?" she asked innocently as she pressed his length against her core and along her folds, coating his member with her juices for added lubrication.

"You temptress." Damon admonished her. "It's going to be bad you know." he shook his head and sighed.

Damon suddenly smirked. He pulled Elena off the desk, spun her around and pressed her body so that it was facing down on the desk. Damon then parted Elena's legs and gradually pushed himself inside her core, deeper and deeper, until he could go no further. Slowly he pulled out of her before thrusting back inside with one powerful push, taking Elena's breath away as he stretched and filled her. Elena loved it when he did this and had made it quite obvious in the past it was something she enjoyed, especially when he made his next move by pulling out once more and slapping her on the backside before slamming back into her.

"Oh fuck!" Elena panted at the amazing sensation in her body Damon was creating, however he was just getting started, and Elena knew she was in for a wonderful ride.

Damon held onto Elena's hips and began to pound in and out of her as she pushed herself up and rested on her elbows, moving her hips in unison with his. The angle of penetration allowed Damon to penetrate deeper and into her more sensitive areas, which in turn created a more intense sensation. It wasn't the most intimate position, however Elena decided it definitely 'hit the spot' when it came to the sheer pleasure of penetrative sex. The lack of intimacy and not being able to see Damon's face was its downfall, and without a mirror it had its limitations. Elena never felt entirely satisfied if she didn't see Damon's face when he reached his own climax. Therefore, without a mirror, it was only the precursor to main event.

As soon as Damon pulled out, Elena stood up and faced him. She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him passionately, while Damon picked her up by her waist and placed her on the desk. Almost identical to the position they'd started in when they entered the classroom.

Although Elena hadn't bothered to look, and she had decided not to look, if anyone had been watching, she hoped they'd enjoyed the show as much as she had, because she no longer cared if anyone was watching them. She was enjoying herself far too much, and knew the best bit was about to start.

"I want to fuck you hard!" Damon growled into Elena's ear as..

"Is that a promise?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

Damon pushed Elena's legs over his shoulders, completely exposing her core. He wrapped one arm under her dress and around her back as he entered her once more, slamming into her almost violently. Elena wrapped on hand around Damon's neck, her fingernails gently scratching his scalp, while she dug the fingers of her other hand into the cheek of his behind to ensure he penetrated her as deeply as possible.

As vampires had a higher pain tolerance, sex tended to be more aggressive. Their bodies were more sensitive to the sensual touch, allowing a more pleasurable experience by mixing powerful movements on top of the tenderness. The hand which Damon had wrapped around Elena's back was stroking her skin with delicate traces, sending shivers of desire down her spine.

The sex became aggressive and desperate as their bodies moved together as one. They kissed passionately, with fire which burned all the way down into the molten lava pit of desire in the pit of Elena's stomach. One which was burning so hot, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Damon's other hand reached for Elena's clit as he began to massage it gently. This was a sure sign Damon was close. Which Elena was fine with as the moment he touched her, she knew she only had seconds left until the fire and lava erupted and flowed down her increasingly throbbing core.

"Harder...harder...harder..." Elena desperately pleaded to Damon, who responded by pounding into with even more aggression, as the sound of slapping skin got louder. It was however, unable to drown out their moans of pleasure and panting.

As soon as Damon responded, so did Elena's body. The throbbing in her core turned into spasms of ecstasy. Her folds burned numb and the electricity of pleasure which ran throughout her body was connected to the small bundle of nerves of her nub. Elena gripped tightly onto Damon as her body shook with pleasure while Damon sped up, indicating he was also about to climax.

"Fuck me Damon..." Elena squealed. "Oh yes...yes...argh!" she cried as her back arched and body went rigid while Damon pounded into her tow more times.

"Elena..." Damon growled as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Fuck...oh...uh..." he cried as Elena felt him find his release inside her. As he did, Elena grabbed Damon's behind with both hands, pressing him inside her for as long as was possible, allowing his seed to fill her. They both suddenly broke out into laughter as Elena lowered her legs from Damon's shoulders, wrapped them around his waist to make sure he wasn't going anywhere, before kissing him.

Only then did Elena close her eyes and rest her head on Damon's shoulders to recover from the amazing orgasm. As she did, it suddenly occurred to her anyone could have been watching them. Shock hit her at what they'd done as she lifted her head and opened one eye to to see if anyone had been watching them. But to Elena's surprise, all she saw was the glass eye of her bear staring back at her while one of her pillows was stuck under her chin. Elena sat up in shock realizing for the first time in over a year, she'd dreamed about having sex with Damon. She looked around the dorm, only to see Bonnie fast asleep in her bed.

Elena got out of bed and opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out an old book from underneath the clothes at the back. She closed the drawer took a pen from the top of her dresser before leaving her dorm to go sit at the window at the end of the hallway. She opened the page, noting the last time she wrote was the first time she and Damon had been together. It was the only entry she'd made which wasn't based upon a dream. At that point Elena never expected her and Damon to ever be apart again, and believed it would be her final entry. How wrong could she have been. It seemed their friends and world was against them, but the universe was too.

Maybe part of the reason she'd dreamed about Damon was not because of the sexual attraction, but because that was all it ever should be, a dream, never reality, because the reality was they were bad as a couple. Elena yawned, tired of thinking, instead she decided to write, get it out of her system and decide how she and Damon should progress going forward. Friends or a couple on a break trying to work out how to be the best for each other.

Elena turned the page, put her pen to paper, and started to write. _Dear Diary..._

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **If you like the story, please like, follow or review. Reviews inspire me, correct my mistakes, allow me to engage and answer questions. They also help motivate me to get the following chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	28. I Remember That One Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **I would like to thank Voltarol pain relief Gel for it's assistance with this chapter. Without it, I'd never have been able to finish it as my RSI flared up and I was practically unable to type. But it gave me enough relief to get me back typing again.**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content, blood sharing, bad language and sex toys.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _I can't believe I'm writing in this thing, apparently again. I obviously kept this journal. It makes a very interesting read, and although I know they're not real, it goes some way to understanding how I fell in love with Damon. Wow it still seems crazy even thinking that I was in love with him. But there's this nagging feeling inside me which I can't shake, and I know if I don't follow it through, I'm going to regret it, even though the Damon I know is a monster and my feelings seem impossible._

 _From what I can gather, the diary entries were inspired by real events. I remember versions of what happened, but in my mind they happened differently. For instance at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, I didn't dance with Damon. And I certainly didn't kiss him at the motel room. My 18th birthday was spent at home, not at a party with Damon, imagining marrying him. But according to Ric, that was the signature moment when I fell in love with Damon. I can't believe it happened while I was still with Stefan._

 _So yeah I've read my own advice to myself, and I wish I could get my memories back, but now Ric is human, that is no longer an option. When I look at Damon, I remember the monster who did some hideous things. Yet if you read my journal's, you wouldn't believe he was the same person. The man I describe is sweet, funny, loving, caring, protective and an unbelievable lover. In fact he sounds a bit too good to be true if you ask me. Certainly nothing like the Damon Salvatore I remember._

 _When I looked at him tonight and tried to get my memories back, all I saw was a stranger, because the man in front of me looked like the monster Damon Salvatore I knew, but there was something else behind the way he looked at me. He looked broken and desperate, while being utterly in love at the same time. He showed me respect even though I have completely broken his heart. And I have to admit, it hurt that I did that to him, even though I still see him as a monster. Well sort of._

 _You see when I crossed the border, I saw something, it was brief but it was a memory of Damon and I. We were out watching a meteor shower, and then it started to rain. I told Damon about this and he just said it got muddy and we went home. But I think he lied, as much to himself as to me. He lied to stop me from feeling guilty for erasing my memories of him. Now I'm writing in this journal because after I went to bed last night, I had a dream. I don't know if I'm starting to have fantasies about Damon again, or whether I was remembering what really did happen after it started raining. Whichever way it was, it was beautiful. And unless we find a loophole, I'm never going to get my memories back, and I doubt Damon would tell me the truth, unless I took a risk and trusted my journal as to why I loved him so much and actually get to know him again. The alternative is to forget about it, but I cant._

 _Looking on the bright side, if I did that, we'd never have the 'Stefan' cloud hanging over us. From what I could tell, Damon was insecure about our relationship for a while and was paranoid I'd go back to Stefan. Damon is wanting to back off for my sake, but I don't think I want him to. If that glimpse of a memory and the possibility of my dream being the remainder of the memory are anything to go by, then we not only have something special, but we are soulmates._

 _I admit Damon seems different, softer, but is he putting on an act to get on my good side? Or is this the man I knew? If so, I can see the appeal, other than being smoking hot. The funny thing is, my memories don't make me think I found him hot, but when I see him in the flesh, he makes me tingle a little. I wonder if just because my memories are erased from my brain, my body recognizes how much I need him physically, because according to my journal, it seems that out love life was pretty amazing._

 _In fact amazing doesn't cover it. Our love life sounds like we were up for anything. I mean, spanking? Really? Bondage, blindfolds. This is stuff which requires levels of trust I can't ever imagine giving anyone, but apparently I did. But it wasn't all kinky, some of it was truly romantic. And the dream I had last night was truly romantic. So much so, I doubt it was what really happened. But who knows. Maybe it did._

 _What I do know is it's Thanksgiving tomorrow. I've decided the only way I can decide is to find out whether I can trust Liam enough to tell him I'm a vampire. I could trust Damon with my body, heart and soul. But can I trust Liam with a secret? Honestly, I don't think I can. I'll see what happens tomorrow. If I don't feel I can, I'll know it is because there is only one person I truly trust and that will be my way of deciding how to move forward. I won't make it obvious at first. I'll allow myself to get to know Damon again. If I find he is the man in my journal, then I doubt it will take long for us to get back together. But I suspect Damon has enough patience to wait for me._

 _This is what the dream did for me. It made me reconsider my options regarding Damon. If he is my soulmate, we'll find our way back to each other, regardless of whether I have my memories or not. Maybe it's a good thing I don't._

 _E_

 _...the previous night's dream_

Elena was deep in thought when she and Damon arrived back at her dorm. When she'd crossed the magical border into Mystic Falls, she'd seen glimpses of their past, but one stuck in her mind as it had lasted longer than the others, and she'd had chance to feel a little bit of something she'd experienced at the time.

"I remembered something out there, just bits and pieces, but, um... There were these stars, and then it started to rain." Elena told Damon.

"When you became a vampire, part of me was thrilled because suddenly there was this possibility I could have you in my life forever." Damon frowned, clearly not listening to her. "But then the other part of me was devastated because I realized you'd lost the life that you wanted to have."

"It started to rain, and then what happened, Damon?" Elena asked.

"And since I've been gone, you've gotten part of that life back." Damon said sadly. "You're thriving, you're happy. Yeah, sure. Maybe you'd be happy if we gave it another chance, but the truth is is... You're better off without me." he agreed with himself.

"What are you talking about?" Elena frowned.

"I died. You started over." Damon told her. "I need you to live your life. Be happy. I love you, Elena. Enough to let you go." he said his eyes cast down in sadness as Elena continue. to look at him.

"It started to rain, and then what?" Elena insisted, desperate to know whether what she'd seen was real or not.

"It got cold and muddy." Damon sighed. "You were miserable, so we got in the car and... We drove home." he added as he turned to leave.

"Don't lie to me Damon." Elena called out as she vamp-sped over to him and grabbed hold of his arm. "I saw some of what happened, I remember. I just need you to fill in the bits that I didn't see." she pleaded.

"What's the point?" Damon asked. "It won't help you remember what it felt like being there." he said trying to pull his arm free.

"Well then show me." Elena insisted.

"What?!" Damon asked looking horrified.

"I know you can get inside people's heads." Elena said. "I haven't taken any vervain. So show me what happened." she demanded. "I need to know. Look come inside my dorm, we'll have a drink and just show me. I felt something out there, I don't know what it was, but I need to feel it again."

"You felt something?" Damon frowned. "I thought you said I'm like a stranger."

"Yes you are a stranger in some ways but not in others." Elena sighed. "The man I know you are and can see in front of me is a stranger compared to the man I remember. You said it yourself, my memories aren't real, they're fake. However one of them isn't, but it isn't whole and you can give me back that memory." she said. "Something happened when I experienced that memory, but it was too quick. I want to feel it all. Experience it all." she pleaded.

"And what if I lie?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you'd expect the monster you know to do?" he asked as Elena lowered her head.

"Yes." she nodded. "But I know you're not that monster, and I know you won't lie to me unless it is to protect me." Elena told him. "But you don't know exactly what I saw or felt. So if what you show me is a lie, even if it is to protect me Damon, I'll know!" she warned him.

"Elena." Damon frowned. "I don't think this is a good idea. Like I said, you started over. I want you to be happy, and if that means the only way for you to be happy is for me not to be in your life, then I don't want to be part of it."

"But that's not your decision to make." Elena insisted, opening the door to the dorm and pulling a very reluctant Damon inside. "Just because I'm happy doesn't mean I can't be even happier." she insisted. "Do you want the best for me?" she asked.

"Yes." Damon agreed.

"And what if you being in my life _is_ the best thing for me. Would you want that?" Elena raised an eyebrow as Damon slowly nodded. "Good, now we've got that settled, I need to find out more about what I saw and felt." she said.

"I can show you what happened, and even to some degree put yourself in your shoes, show you what you say. But I can't give you your feelings, because I don't exactly know what it felt like to be you at the time." Damon admitted.

"That's fine." Elena smiled. "I'm a big girl, I can work it out." she told him. "Bourbon or vodka?"

Damon grimaced at the notion of vodka. "Bourbon." he frowned, sitting down on Elena's bed as she poured them both a drink. "Have you switched to vodka?" he asked.

"I prefer bourbon, but I can't have people smelling it on me when I'm at the hospital, so I have to stick to vodka during the day." she shrugged as she walked back over to him with two glasses of bourbon, passing him his drink before sitting down on the bed next to him.

Damon took his drink from Elena , however he also took hers from her hand and put them on the nightstand.

"When I go inside your head, you'll think you are there and you'll drop your drink." Damon told her. "Wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good glass of bourbon now would we?" he smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine." she sighed. "You ready?" she asked.

Damon nodded. "You?" he replied as Elena smiled and nodded back.

Suddenly they were no longer in the dorm. Instead she was stood, holding hands with Damon looking up at the skies as a meteor shower started. Her heart pounded and stomach contracted with a sensation Elena couldn't remember feeling with such intensity before, yet it felt completely normal standing there with Damon and experiencing it. The moment didn't last long as huge drops of rain began to pour from the sky.

"Come on." Damon laughed. "It's time to abandon ship.

"No, no, no, wait." Elena insisted, shaking her head and laughing. "Just give it a second. It'll clear up."

Just as Elena said that, the rain came down even harder. Damon looked at her with the most tender look on his face and Elena's heart melted more than she knew was even possible. Damon leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

Elena suspected this was why Damon had been reluctant to show her what really happened. He clearly felt uncomfortable kissing her when he felt she wasn't giving her consent. But as far as Elena was concerned, by allowing Damon to give her the memory back, this was a form of consent. What Damon didn't know was Elena was fully aware of how she'd felt when she had the snippet of memory earlier, meaning this felt a lot more real to her than he could possibly envisage. Elena was feeling exactly what she'd felt that night, just before she started college. Before Damon died and before she wiped him from her memories. This was a snapshot of how much she loved him and how he loved her. And it was incredible. There was nothing to compare to. Her relationship with Stefan was the last one she could remember, and her feelings for him were nothing compared to how she felt for Damon.

If Elena though her emotions were incredible, nothing could prepare her for intensity of his kiss. Keeping hold of her hands, he pulled her in as their lips met. The kiss wasn't a sexual one, it was a kiss of love. One which had been practiced between them for some time. While apart, their lips were wet and cold from the rain, yet the moment they came together, there was warmth and love. The kiss was full of promise and commitment, destined to last for all eternity. Eventually after a few moments they broke apart, and Elena wanted to know if what she felt was the same as what Damon was experiencing.

"Promise me this is forever." Elena smiled breathlessly. The thought of being separated from Damon was unthinkable. If she lost him, she'd lose part of herself.

Damon's eyes glistened. "I promise." he replied with the biggest smile on his face as he kissed her once more.

This time the promise in the kiss wasn't just about forever, it was also about the rest of that night and what promises could be made for when they got home. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and pulled her in tight as she stood on her tiptoes and cupped his face with her hand. Their tongues met with a heated exploration, a taste of what was to come. Heat pooled inside the pit of Elena's stomach at the prospect of how she and Damon would spend the rest of the night. However that hope was cut short as she suddenly found herself back in her dorm, feeling all hot and bothered.

"Why did you stop?" Elena frowned.

"Because we went home." Damon shrugged. "Speaking of which..." he said getting up. "It's time for me to leave. Goodbye Elena." he said sadly.

"Oh no you don't!" Elena vamp-sped to the door and stood with her back to it. "You don't get off that easily." she turned and locked it, before looking back at Damon. "You could at least finish your drink while we talk." she suggested as Damon sighed, walked back to the bed and sat down.

"What is there to talk about?" he asked sadly. "It was one beautiful moment in a million beautiful moments we shared together. I can't give them all back to you. They would be my memories not yours. That was different because you already knew some of it." Damon explained, looking forlorn.

"So what happened after we got home?" Elena asked.

"We got out of those wet clothes." Damon replied noncommittally.

Elena smiled and nodded, realizing he was holding back. "If that's all that happened, why won't you show me?" she asked.

Damon closed his eyes and sighed. "Elena..." he started.

"Damon, I felt something." Elena admitted as Damon opened his eyes and frowned with surprise. "I know how I felt that night, and it was...wonderful." she smiled. "I want that again."

"Ric took your memories away and they're never coming back." Damon told her sadly looking to the floor.

Elena put a reassuring hand on Damon's knee. "I know that." she whispered. "And it will probably be the greatest regret of my life. But I don't want the impact of my decision to be everlasting." she told him. "You promised me forever."

Damon looked back up at her. "That was when you knew and loved me. That woman is gone." he said quietly.

"She's right here." Elena insisted. "It is the compulsion. It's like you said, fake. When you gave me that image, I felt my love for you." she told him. "And now, I can sense it. I know that love is reserved only for you and I'm not prepared to give it up without a fight. And if you love me, neither will you!" she insisted.

"We're not perfect Elena." Damon shook his head. "We fight and argue... a lot." he admitted.

"I should hope so!" Elena grinned. "Someone has to keep you on the straight and narrow." she added as Damon looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm still not giving you the rest of the memory." Damon shook his head.

Elena cupped Damon's face in her hands and forced him to face her. "It's my memory too." she insisted. "I know I forfeited my rights to that when I asked Ric to take it away, but I need to know the parts of my life which are missing. To fill in the blanks. And only you can do that." she whispered, letting go of Damon's face. "But first I need to know something." she lowered her eyes shyly.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"I need to know whether it is only my memory of our time together which is forgotten." she explained. "Just because my mind doesn't remember, that doesn't mean I don't still love you. I just need this to be reminded of what it felt like being with you. I'm sure my heart and soul will remember." she said.

"Ric took away the memories that made you fall in love with me." Damon insisted.

"And I got one of them back. And it's already affecting me." Elena pleaded. "I want to know if it's possible for me to remember how I felt, without the memories." she whispered.

"How?" Damon asked.

"Kiss me." Elena replied.

"This is torture for me." Damon complained. "If you don't feel it..." he started.

"Then it will be one last kiss." Elena suggested. "So make it count." she told him.

"It's not going to all come flooding back Elena." Damon sighed.

"I know the memories wont." Elena agreed. "But if my feelings are still there even without the memories, we've got something to work with, something I am not prepared to lose." she insisted. "Now kiss me, just like the first time."

"Okay." Damon whispered. "I'll try."

Damon stroked Elena on the cheek, causing her heart to thud. As she looked into his icy blue eyes, she had to admit he was probably the most beautiful looking man she'd ever met. From her remaining previous memories, it wasn't something which had ever occurred to her before. In fact, her distaste for him had marred his appearance. Now it felt like she was noticing how beautiful his eyes were for the first time. Elena felt she was allowed to admire his sculptured cheekbones and soft lips. She had a desire to run her fingers through his soft raven locks, but she decided to hold back, because even though they had been together for a long time, to her it still felt a little forward and too intimate. However now, after her little vision, she could let herself imagine his beauty even more. Because Elena knew, if she'd been as in love with him as she'd just witnessed in the snapshot of their life, then he must be just as beautiful inside, she just needed to see it and feel it. Then she knew her feelings for him would come back, even if her memories didn't.

They tentatively moved closer to one another. Damon's lips brushed up against Elena's, causing emotions to overwhelm her. His kiss was loving and gentle, and their dream memory kiss in the rain was nothing compared to feeling it in person. The main thing however, was Elena recognized the sensation which she'd experienced before in the memory. One which seemed to be unique to kissing Damon. An overwhelming sense of joy, finally being home, and feeling safe. But this kiss wasn't completely unfamiliar. Elena remembered Damon had once kissed her on the porch of her house and she'd found it inappropriate and told him so at the time. Yet now she knew something was off about that memory, something she couldn't put her finger on, but she suspected it had been altered. If she'd have enjoyed it then as much as she was enjoying it now, it was probably another clue to the puzzle of what memories were real and what weren't.

When Damon tried to break away from the kiss, Elena felt a loss so great, she wanted to cry. It seemed the only part of her which didn't recognize Damon as her partner were her memories. Her body and heart clearly knew who he was and what he meant to her, she just wished she could remember why. However, there was no way she was going to let him stop kissing her, it was too good, too important and her body was clearly yearning for him in a way she had never felt before. Maybe it had been no coincidence she hadn't been bothered about sex, something which was practically unheard of in a vampire. She was only dating Liam to try to have some semblance of a love life, not because she truly felt much for him. He was nice and all, a friend who she was trying to build more with, but he didn't give her that same feeling as Damon did, even if she couldn't remember their past.

To stop him pulling away, Elena cupped Damon's face with one hand and wrapped the other around his neck, pulling him in tighter. She parted her lips, inviting him to claim her further, why she couldn't remember, but it was instinct which was driving her, and she was following it. Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach as Damon accepted her invitation and the kiss turned from almost chaste to fiery and passionate. Suddenly Elena had a desire to rip Damon's clothes off and do things she had never even dreamed of before. Now Elena understood why she'd been celibate and had absolutely no interest in sex. Her body just wasn't prepared to respond to being touched by anyone else except Damon. The kiss was setting her on fire, and if they didn't stop soon, Elena wouldn't be able to stop. Fortunately, Damon managed to have a semblance of self control and broke away from the kiss.

"Well that explains a lot." Elena laughed as Damon frowned with confusion. "The last person I remember having sex with was Stefan. Ever since I've had absolutely no desire to be with another man."

"What about Doctor Smartypants?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"He's a friend who I felt had the potential for me to at least try to make more of our relationship." Elena shrugged.

"So what's the problem?" Damon asked.

"I've been trying so hard to convince myself to see him that way." Elena sighed. "But it's fake. It feels wrong."

"You'll meet someone." Damon told her.

"I already have." Elena said. "And I'm not letting him go. Especially as he promised me forever. I'm holding him to that promise." she smiled.

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Okay, but if we're going to do this, we need to take it one step at a time. Not rush into anything you don't feel comfortable with." he said. "I can be patient."

Elena smiled triumphantly and took Damon's hand. "I want to know what happened after the rain." she said. "Although I do have a pretty good idea." she smirked.

"Just use your imagination." Damon suggested. "It's probably best that way if Stefan is the last person you remember having sex with." he grimaced.

"If we start where we left off, I was part of the memory and I felt everything." Elena explained. "I think I'll feel and experience everything the same way as I did the first time, if we just continue from where we left off." she said. "Nothing will change from what actually happened."

"Isn't that like having sex on a first date?" Damon asked.

"Uh-uh." Elena shook her head. "You're just reminding me of something that already happened and I have experienced." she explained. "It's like watching a movie of something which happened in the past, except being part of it."

"A porn movie." Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm old enough to watch and experience porn." Elena smirked.

"A pretty hardcore porn movie for someone as inexperienced as yourself." he warned her.

"Now I'm intrigued." Elena narrowed her eyes as she wondered quite how interesting her and Damon's sex life was.

"Starring yours truly." Damon pointed at himself.

"Is Damon Salvatore going all shy and embarrassed on me?" Elena laughed. "Well now I've seen it all. I'm a trainee doctor. There's nothing you've got that I've never seen before." she insisted.

"Elena, it's pretty hardcore. It's not just the basic stuff. I think you might find yourself a little embarrassed, considering you still see me as a stranger." he sighed.

"Now I'm definitely intrigued." Elena smirked. "I'm guessing we had a fairly incredible and varied sex life." she guessed.

"Look I'm trying to do you a favor Elena." Damon sighed. "If we do this, you won't look at another man." he shook his head. "Either that or you'll never be able to look me in the eye again." he frowned.

"I remember Bree saying something about you ruining her expectations of other men." Elena insisted. "Considering my non-existent sex life, even without memories, I think it's already had the same effect on me too." she folded her arms. "So I might as well find out what did the damage."

"Okay." Damon sighed. "I'll put you back in your body in the vision. But if you feel uncomfortable, you can change as much of it as you want. If it comes out almost exactly the same, then we can safely say you've got some memory of our previous intimate life, and your feelings are the same, you just need to remember how we got there."

"That's exactly what I want." Elena smiled. "Look Damon, whatever happened in the past has gone, I'd just like to know a little of it. Going forward, we can make new memories instead. But for this little exercise, I think we should get more comfortable first." she suggested as she lay down on the bed and patted the space next to her.

Damon removed his boots and awkwardly lay next to her, however Elena broke the ice and rested her head on Damon's chest taking in his scent, her instinct telling her this was normal for them. She wrapped her arm around Damon's waist and sighed. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe, secure and restful. Her own assessment of Damon being her soulmate was now beginning to suddenly feel all too real, but in a good way. Elena felt excited about what the future would hold for the two of them. She was finally in the arms of the man she couldn't bear to leave, even if right now he did feel like a stranger. She just hoped the rest of the memory would cure that as it would break down the physical barrier without actually going there and having sex so soon.

Elena closed her eyes and once again they were stood out in the rain, getting wet. They'd stopped kissing, however Damon still had his arms around Elena's waist. The feeling Elena had the last time Damon had shown her the memory returned, and suddenly she knew him again, even if she still couldn't remember their past. Elena suspected that was the only difference between what she felt then and what she felt this time.

"How about we get out of here?" Damon suggested with a mischievous grin on his face.

"As long as you promise to warm me up when we get home." Elena smiled.

"I promise." Damon nodded as he took her hand and led her to the car.

They drove back to the boarding house in silence. Not a word was needed. The air was thick with sexual anticipation and neither of them seemed to want to ruin it. All Elena could think about was all of the ways she and Damon could warm each other up. Ranging from being on the bedroom floor in front of the fire, to soaking in a hot bath together. All of which sounded appealing until they opened the front door and both options seemed too lengthy. Elena didn't want to wait for a bath and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to make it to the bedroom without ripping Damon's clothes off first, even without lighting a fire. Not that it mattered, her fire was already lit and burning with desire for the man in front of her.

Elena pushed Damon's jacket over his shoulders as she began to kiss him. She pushed him up against the wall, making sure he knew she was in charge and she wasn't prepared to wait. Damon was clearly as eager as she was as he returned the favor and easily dispatched of her sodden jacket. Elena ripped his t-shirt open and ran her hands down his chest, scraping her fingernails all the way down, just the way he liked it, even though how Elena knew that, she had no idea. Clearly this surprised Damon too as he ran his fingers into Elena's damp hair and pulled her towards him and kissed her with a passion Elena only thought existed in novels and movies.

Damon tugged at the hem of Elena's top and pulled it over her head, leaving her stood in her just her bra and soaking wet jeans. Elena moved to kiss Damon once more and unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off of his hips. This time his clothes were a little more difficult to remove as they were practically stuck to him. Due to the difficulty of the wet clothes issue, they both wordlessly knew to finish off removing their jeans and shoes themselves, leaving them in just their underwear, otherwise they'd spend all evening trying to take off each other's jeans, losing the sexual momentum they'd built up.

Soon they were free of their outer wet clothing. Instead they stood in just their underwear. Damon picked Elena up and she wrapped her legs around his hips while he held her with his hands around her waist. Elena clung onto Damon's neck as they kissed. Somehow, Damon managed to start walking, even though he couldn't see where he was going as Elena's damp hair enveloped them, however he clearly knew which direction he was going in, as soon she felt the heat of a roaring fire behind her. Elena knew only two rooms had fires lit, the parlor and the library. Judging by the length of time it had taken Damon to get to their destination, Elena guessed they were in the library.

For some reason, Elena had always preferred the library to the parlor. To her, it somehow felt more intimate and comfortable, especially when the room was only lit by the fire, which right now was the case. Damon sat on the brown leather couch in front of the fire, Elena's legs straddling his hips. At no point had their kissing stopped once since they'd finished removing their wet clothes and shoes. Damon delicately ran his fingernails up Elena's spine, prompting her to pull away from the kiss and throw her head back.

Damon took the opportunity run his tongue from Elena's cleavage up to her clavicle and back down, causing her to moan with pleasure while she ran her fingers through his now incredible messy, and damp hair, which had made it curl. She lifted her head and their eyes met. Elena had never seen him look so beautiful than at that moment. His piercing blue eyes were dark with lust, filled with a deep fire of desire, just for her. He'd promised she'd be the only one for the rest of eternity, and Elena knew without a shadow of a doubt, he meant it and he would honor his words and do whatever he could to ensure he kept his vow.

Elena felt the snap of her bra being unfastened, as Damon removed it and threw it on the floor. He took one of her breast in his mouth and began to lick and suck on her nipple, causing it to pebble. Elena rocked her hips as she felt the heat of desire burning in the pit of her stomach. As she did, her core brushed up against Damon's huge tented erection, drawing a low moan from Damon's lips, which made her core ache with desire for him.

With the ache in her core, came the rush of blood to her eyes, causing them to tingle, and she felt her fangs elongate. Elena looked at Damon who had a look of wonderment in his eyes, he clearly knew what she had in mind and was more than willing to participate. He cocked his head to one side, exposing his carotid artery to her as she felt her mouth water at the sight.

Elena lowered her head to Damon's neck, taking in his familiar scent of sandalwood and bourbon, mixed with leather. Her teeth pierced his neck and the red nectar flowed from his veins into her mouth. Elena took care not to take much, just enough for the sexual rush it would give them both. While she was doing that, Damon's hand had made it's way inside her panties and he expertly was massaging her clit. With his spare hand, he tucked her hair behind her shoulder and bit her neck.

From that moment on, every touch, every smell, every taste became heightened. Elena freed Damon's shaft from the cotton confines of his boxer briefs and initially began to stroke his erection, before wrapping her fingers tightly around him and pumping him with more vigor. They pulled away from their blood-sharing and kissed, fangs still bared, knowing they would draw blood as their tongues met. But they didn't care. Their blood would merge in their mouths, and as they swallowed the sweet unified blood mixture, it would be taste which was uniquely theirs. The result made them feel high on each other, both physically and metaphorically.

Blood-sharing was notoriously personal, however this type of blood-sharing was even more so. It took a great amount of trust for two vampires to draw blood and kiss at the same time. There was an intimacy in which hardly any vampire would engage in with another. If one of them had been cheating, the other would sense it. Only those who were committed to one another for eternity would ever indulge, and even then most wouldn't as the high a vampire would get from the mixed blood and saliva was incredible, it enhanced everything. However, with every high, there was always a potential for there to be a low which involved learning something about their partner they didn't want to know, and that had the potential to be devastating. Damon and Elena knew each other at their worst, therefore there was nothing they could do to each other which would hurt them enough to destroy their relationship.

Their hands began to roam one another's bodies. With their skin sensitive from the high of drinking each other's blood the feeling was far more intimate than usual. This type of making love was something they only indulged in when they were feeling particularly romantic and bonded. It was as if they were getting to know each other for the first time. Elena's hands explored every crevice and plane of Damon's chest, while he got to know her back and spine, making his way down the curves of her behind. As he did, Elena pushed herself up, allowing Damon to pull her panties down, while Damon lifted his hips for Elena to do the same with his boxer briefs.

Finally they were naked, in their most vulnerable form, and with each other, it was their favorite way to be. For two vampires in a relationship, sex had nothing to do with libido, instead it had everything to do with emotions. The more in love they felt at that moment, the more they would need to make love. For a single vampire, sex was there to replicate a relationship, libido was purely based on how lonely they were. Due to their heightened emotions, this meant vampires required sex far more than humans, and those who'd committed to eternity together, they would often try to be more creative in their lovemaking, as eternity was a long time to be with only one sexual partner. In that sense, Damon and Elena were no different to other vampires.

Damon and Elena had agreed, over time, as long as each consented, nothing was off the cards sexually. If anything, more unusual the sex was a sign of trust. Although they weren't at the stage of ball gags, whips and knives yet, trussing each other up, handcuffs and blindfolds had been used, along with mild spanking. The last thing either of them wanted to do was physically hurt one another, however vampires had an incredibly high tolerance for pain, and mild pain during sex only heightened the pleasure, as once again it was all about trust. This was something they had in abundance, and as long as they had their privacy, they were open to most things.

Although they hadn't been together long, and in theory their sex lives shouldn't need spicing up with toys and kinky games at this point, they both liked to have fun during sex. For Elena, this was a sign she was growing into a woman. She was experiencing a sexual curiosity which she'd never contemplated before. Previously sex had been missionary and nice, but with Damon, like everything else, it had become exciting and adventurous and unexpected. Often so passionate it consumed Elena, and she, more often than not, was the one to press for new and interesting things to explore. This was probably because Damon was an extremely experienced lover and there was most likely very little he hadn't tried, although that was a conversation they hadn't yet had. Therefore it was down to Elena to suggest things she would be comfortable and ready to indulge in. For this, Damon had little boxes of useful items placed in safes around the house.

Not all of the rooms contained a safe, however there was one in the library, which Elena suspected was why Damon had chosen this room as opposed to the parlor. There was also the added bonus of it being slightly more private. There was only one entrance to the library open, as the other doors were currently locked, and it was far down the hallway, away from the front door to the house. Anyone unexpected, who walked into the house would probably hear what they were up to and avoid getting an eyeful, something which wouldn't be possible had they been making love in the parlor. Therefore, although not entirely private, it was as good as they were going to get. The room also had interesting features which could be useful when Damon pulled out his little box of magic tricks, however utilizing their surroundings usually depended how desperate they were for each other, and right now they couldn't wait, therefore the balusters would have to.

In the meantime, they were working their bodies up by touch. Once Damon had removed Elena's panties, his hand returned to the base of her spine as he ran his fingers down the crack between her butt cheeks, gently touching her most intimate of places, until his fingers reached her core, where he dipped one finger inside her, which was already damp with desire. Elena cried out with pleasure as she thought she was almost ready to come around his finger, however Damon removed it before she got the chance, leading her to pout with disappointment.

Damon lifted Elena's leg to one side, so she was no longer straddling him and stood up. He walked over to the wall and pushed one of the panels, revealing a safe. Damon then pressed some numbers into the safe, which opened, and he pulled out what looked like a small ornate dark wooden chest. He closed the safe before returning to Elena and placing the box on the table next to her. Elena got on her knees for a better look before opening the box to reveal a multitude of sex toys, all cleaned and ready to go. There was even a bottle of coconut oil to aid lubrication. Damon made his way behind Elena and knelt down on the couch with her back up against his chest. Elena could feel his erection poking into her back as he started to kiss her neck and shoulder, while his hands roamed around the front of her body, one of them reaching her nub and gently massaging it.

"Ladies choice." he whispered seductively into her ear between kisses.

"For both of us?" she asked as Damon smiled and nodded, clearly trusting her judgment.

Elena rummaged around the box at some of the more brightly colored items, but none of them particularly interested her. She knew what she wanted as they'd already tried a few of them out. She pulled out four items plus the bottle of coconut oil, and handed them over to Damon who examined them carefully.

"His and hers butt plugs. A vibrator and a vibrating cock ring." he grinned. "I think this will give us a buzz." he added as Elena slapped him on the arm. "You wanting a riding crop as well?" he joked.

"We don't have to use anything." Elena stated, sticking her nose in the air.

"True." Damon agreed. "We'll just put these back." he started, knowing full well Elena would stop him.

"Okay, maybe not." she grinned, turning around so she was laying on the couch underneath Damon, who lowered his head and kissed her, before sitting up and grabbing the coconut oil.

Damon rubbed the coconut oil over the butt plugs to ensure they were well lubricated. Elena had chosen small ones which was enough to ensure additional sensation during sex. Damon spread some of the coconut oil on his finger while Elena turned over and got on all fours. He kissed her back relaxing her, before slipping his finger into the crevice of her behind. Gently he worked the oil into her with his finger, preparing her for the invasion of the cold metal toy. Finally he spread her cheeks apart and slowly pushed the butt plug inside her until it was all of the way in, giving her a unique sensation of being filled.

Once he'd finished, Elena did the same to him, ensuring it was fitted correctly. This wasn't their first time using butt plugs, therefore they knew how to relax each other to put them in place without discomfort. After they were both ready, Elena lay on her back as Damon kissed her stomach.

Damon's fingers traced a line up Elena's slit, moments later his hot tongue followed the same path until it found her nub. Damon spread her folds and began to explore her labia and clit with his mouth as he inserted the vibrator inside her and switched it on. Elena squealed at the initial shock of the cold vibrating metal inside her, however she quickly became accustomed to it as Damon thrust it in and out of her core. His mouth worked furiously on her nub, sending electric shocks which seemed to be interwoven with the vibrations coming from the sex toy.

What had initially been a cold toy, was turning into an inferno of pleasure as the inside of her core became a melting pot of desire. The vibrator was slick with her juices, which were overflowing. Her body was suddenly out of control as the throbbing inside her core turned into white hot spasms, which were fighting against the butt plug and the vibrator.

"Oh...oh...fuck..." she whimpered. "Damon...ahhh." Elena screamed as the grabbed his hair while he continued to suck on the small bundle of nerves which was now controlling her mind and body. Her hips bucked in the air as Damon pressed down on her stomach to try and control her. Elena's back arched and her body went rigid as she reached her ultimate peak. At this point, Damon knew she was coming down from her high, as he slowed down his actions with his mouth and turned off the vibrator, slowly removing it from her core.

After a few seconds, Elena's breathing returned to a more normal pattern as she sat back up on the couch and giggled, while her legs felt like jello. Damon leaned over and kissed her as he passed her the vibrating cock ring and sat on the couch, waiting patiently, allowing Elena to do the honors. This was the first time they'd used this particular model, and she'd chosen it because it was one of the easier ones to put on. Elena simply slipped it over his already erect length and slid it down to the base, resting it on his balls with a vibrating part at the top, designed to stimulate her clit.

Once on, Elena licked the end of Damon's shaft, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum, causing him to hiss. She took him in her hand and pumped him up and down a few times before turning the little device on. As soon as she did, Damon's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his lips parted, before he managed to compose himself once again. He held onto Elena's hips and helped her straddle him, lowering her gently on top of him.

Slowly he entered her as Elena allowed her weight to press down on his length, gradually filling and stretching her core, which was already aching for him once more. As her clit brushed up against the cock ring, Elena felt the shock of the electric sensation. This, combined with the butt plug was adding additional stimulation on top of stimulation. Elena was still feeling light headed from the blood sharing and her previous orgasm. Her clit was already extremely sensitive, so she knew she wouldn't last long before her body gave in to the intense pleasure.

They moved together in unison, as Elena circled her hips while Damon thrust his shaft inside her, each movement making her more and more sensitive by the added vibrations from the cock ring and the sensation of fullness from the butt plug being inside her while Damon was also inside her. As they built up a rhythm, they kissed and held each other tightly, because they were still making love, and their emotions were still guiding them, even if they did want to have a little bit of fun with it.

After a few moments, Damon stood up from the couch and Elena wrapped her legs around his waist so they stayed joined together as one. Damon then got down on his knees and lay Elena on her back as he hovered above her. The sensations were building them both up to their climax and they knew neither of them would last much longer, which was why Damon had moved them to the floor.

Once on top Damon thrust inside Elena harder as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist to give him better access for deeper penetration. Elena moved her hips in time with his, even though their pace was getting quicker. This suited Elena as the throbbing inside her was building up to a level she'd rarely experienced. The ring was stimulating her therefore Damon didn't need to work his magical fingers, which to Elena was the only downside to the toy. She liked his attention and no matter how good the ring was, it wasn't as personal as when Damon did it.

On the other hand, the ring allowed Damon to stroke her body, which he wouldn't be able to do without it. This was the main reason they had started to use it. Touching each other during making love was something they enjoyed as a connection to one another. Elena loved to feel Damon's hair and chest, while Damon loved to stroke the side of Elena's body, ghosting his fingers up and down her, all the while kissing for that extra connection, uniting them as one being.

They broke away from their kiss when they started to near their respective orgasms. Simultaneously they picked up the pace of thrusting as Elena's aching, throbbing core began to spasm, with a white hot numbness she could never explain. The contractions seemed to press against the butt plug, which felt as if she were having an orgasm in every orifice of her body. This feeling was only exasperated as she felt the tingling around her eyes once more and her fangs elongate. Elena was not able to put up any resistance to her body's natural urges and cravings as her mouth made it's way to Damon's neck. The next moment her body felt like it had exploded into a million pieces and she was flying with pleasure.

Elena managed to pull away from Damon's neck for a moment. "Fuck me Damon...argh..." she cried out as her body went rigid and her back arched. "I love you." she managed to whisper as her fangs pierced Damon's neck once more.

Damon's body reacted automatically to Elena's orgasm. "Elena...fuck...uh...uh..." he cried as his fangs plunged into Elena's neck and he began to suck her blood, making her immediately lightheaded. The next moment Elena felt his warm seed fill her, as their orgasms began to subside.

Their fangs retracted and Damon rested his forehead against Elena's for a moment before the kissed lazily. "I love you too." Damon whispered as he pulled out of Elena and rolled over onto his back, to momentarily catch his breath. He turned the cock ring off and removed it, before grabbing the blanket from the back of the sofa to cover them up while they lay in front of the fire.

"Mmmm." Elena sighed dreamily.

"We'll take the plugs out later in the bath." Damon said. "You okay?" he asked as Elena snuggled up to him.

"I'm better than okay." she grinned. "You?"

"Surprised." Damon smiled. "I thought you might try and change the memory. But you didn't. You let it remain exactly as it happened that night. I'm impressed." he looked said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Why did you think I'd change it?" Elena asked.

"Think about the last time you remember having slept with someone." Damon said. "How old were you?" he asked.

Elena thought for a moment. "I was seventeen." she admitted.

"Can you remember how adventurous you were back then?" he asked.

"Sex was still kind of new." Elena said. "It was an adventure in itself."

"Which was why I didn't think you'd allow the memory to continue. I thought you'd be too shocked and embarrassed." he said.

"I'm going to be honest, I was expecting something a little different." Elena smiled. "I think I'd have been disappointed with plain old missionary." she winked. "But it would have been pointless me changing anything because the dream was to try and make me remember that night."

"So what do you think to that night?" Damon asked.

"It was amazing. Thank you for helping me remember." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you want to wake up and talk about it?" Damon asked as Elena nodded sadly.

Elena opened her eyes and looked around her dorm. She was lying in her bed, however, to her surprise, Damon wasn't next to her. She sat up and looked down at herself, seeing she was dressed in her tank top and sleep shorts, which confused her. Had Damon changed her into her night clothes and left before pulling her out of the memory dream? Something was clearly wrong. Elena picked up her pillow and sniffed it. She could smell Damon's scent, but it was very faint, as if it were days old, not from minutes or hours ago.

Then it dawned on her. Damon hadn't taken her through the memory, it had been a dream. One of the dreams she'd read about in her 'other' journal. The one where she kept her secret sexual desires about Damon. He'd only been back a few days and she was already dreaming about him. It occurred to her that she was already drawn to him, and no matter how much she tried to pull away, it was impossible.

Elena got up and retrieved her naughty journal from the top drawer of her dresser and picked up a pen, before sitting back down on her bed. She bit the end of the pen before she started to write. The problem with this entry was she didn't know entirely what was fact and what was fiction. She remembered Damon leaving, but the dream was more of a mystery. Had the entire memory of the night in the rain returned? Or was it just a dream? One thing was for certain, there was no way in hell she was going to ask Damon whether they used sex toys that night. Instead, the memory would be shared between only her and the pages of her journal as she began to write. _Dear Diary..._

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **If you like the story, please like, follow or review. Reviews inspire me, correct my mistakes, allow me to engage and answer questions. They also help motivate me to get the following chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	29. Passion and Adventure Without the Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **Finally we are at the penultimate chapter. I wanted to finish the story by the New Year, but it looks like the final chapter will have to come out in January.**

 **The final two chapters are slightly different. This is because of when they are set. The result is that they are both likely to be a little bit shorter than most of the previous chapters.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _This is my final entry._

 _Once upon a time, for around a year I fantasized about Damon Salvatore. Dreams haunting me about him even when I was with his brother Stefan. I no longer have fantasies about Damon, I don't need to. Every night he fulfills what ever fantasies I'd ever want to act out with him. He is my partner, my lover, my best friend, my soulmate. And as of this afternoon, he will be my husband, and hopefully one day he will be the father of our children._

 _When I look back on this diary and read my entries from when I was only 17 years old, I see a naive teenager. A girl who started out needing someone to help her get over the grief of losing her parents. She found Stefan. And to be completely honest, he was perfect for her at that point in her life. He was her first love and they loved each other deeply. However, the problem that they had (although Stefan wasn't aware of it at the time), was his brother, Damon._

 _However, when it came to Damon, at first the 17 year old found him attractive, but he was so obviously good looking, she put her thoughts to one side. Then one day, he was looking all dashing in a suit as he came to her rescue. From that moment on, regardless of her emotional feelings for him, she knew he was the sexiest man she'd ever met, and probably ever would meet. He did some bad things and made her hate him. He redeemed himself, and she gradually began to fall for him, even though she was dating his brother. When she was torn apart from her first love, she became closer to Damon. Her feelings growing ever stronger. What she didn't grasp was that by her 18th birthday, she was imagining her and Damon's wedding day. She had never even considered a future with Stefan, yet even back then, she saw one with Damon._

 _I think deep down she always knew she'd be with Damon. After all Bonnie once told her she saw 'A crow. There was fog, a man.' she then said 'It was just the beginning.'_

 _Bonnie was right, it was the beginning. It was the beginning of meeting and falling in love with, before marrying the man of my dreams._

 _E_

 _To My Darling Husband Damon_

 _Wow, that sounds crazy calling you my husband, but by the time you read this, we'll be married._

 _Just before I took the cure, I asked whether we would have been together if I hadn't have become a vampire. You told me you didn't think so. Although I can't say with 100% certainty, I actually think you were wrong. This journal not only contains the slightly sordid details of my once innocent mind (now sexually corrupted by you, although I'm not complaining). It also tracks my growing feelings for you over time until we became a couple, and me fantasizing again after you came back from the prison world._

 _I was going to show it to you when we first became a couple. I took this journal to the boarding house when I moved in after Jeremy became a hunter, meaning it never got caught up in the fire at my old house (which by the way, thank you for rebuilding as a wedding gift xxx), so fortunately it still exists. However, when the time came, we found out I was sired to you, and then I forgot about the journal. Although with hindsight, I suspect the contents of this journal may have gone some way to explaining the reason why I was sired to you._

 _There was no way I could go back and tell you how and when I fell in love with you. It was a long and complex road. There were setbacks along the way. But most of all, my denial was the biggest problem. In this journal, I was slightly more honest with myself, although the denial still existed. However, some of the dreams are more of an indication of my true feelings. The conversations we had in them must have been truer to my heart than I believed at the time._

 _I told you I couldn't give you our wedding gift until the day after the wedding as it wasn't ready, well now it is. There was nothing of monetary value that I could give to you. The only gift I had left to offer was the truth of how and when I fell in love with you. Not only that, there are memories of people we've loved and lost in here. Which is why this is my wedding gift to you. I hope you read it and cherish it. This is for your eyes only, and one which we will take to the grave. The final entry is our wedding night._

 _Your Forever Loving Wife_

 _Elena_

 _The previous day..._

It was three years after Elena had woken from her sleeping beauty spell. Elena was still four years from graduating as a pediatrician, however once qualified, they planned for Elena to open up her own practice in Mystic falls, while Damon would run his bar, previously owned by Bree, in Atlanta, remotely, and was now looking into the possibility of buying the Grill.

Damon had donated the Salvatore boarding house to Caroline and Ric, who in the process of setting up a school for gifted children, in other words it was a real life Hogwarts, except witches weren't the only species allowed to attend. The school was open to young vampires and werewolves, to allow themselves an education, and to learn how to deal with their way of life. He couldn't bear the idea of living there after Stefan died, which was why he'd already started on rebuilding the Gilbert house, ready for when the time came to move back home.

As Damon's blood contained the cure, a secret agreement had been made with Klaus for Damon to give Rebekah his blood when his time came to die. to allow her to become human as well, should she still want it, although Damon couldn't see the point as having the family and doubted she'd ever take it, but he'd agreed to the arrangement. For his gratitude, Klaus had placed Damon and Elena under his protection. Nobody would know about their previous involvement with vampires, and their lives would never interact with vampires outside of their circle of friends. Klaus had also offered the use of an island in the Bahamas which he owned, one so private, only a few people knew of its existence. In typical Klaus fashion, it was excessively grand and opulent, however neither Damon nor Elena were going to ignore such a wonderful venue

Damon and Elena finally got to their bedroom in the villa just after midnight. They'd gotten married on a white sandy beach, on the small private island. They were surrounded by just their closest family and friends. Damon hadn't even been opposed to Matt Donovan attending as a groomsman, as he knew how much the he meant to Elena and Damon figured it was time to get on the Sheriff's when they eventually decided to move back to Mystic Falls.

Elena flopped down in their grand bed and looked out of the double doors, which gave them a wonderful sea view, with the reflection of the moon and stars off the water. The day had been perfect. Jeremy had given her away, Ric and Damon had finally made up, meaning Ric was Damon's best man, with Matt as the other groomsman. Bonnie, Caroline and the twins were the bridesmaids. The absence of Stefan especially, was heavily felt but they knew he wouldn't have wanted them to be sad, and if he was watching from another place, they didn't want to make him feel guilty about not being able to share the day with them.

Finally the two of them were alone in the grand bedroom suite in the villa. Damon took off his linen jacket and kicked off his shoes before sitting down next to where Elena lay. His face was darkened by the sun, a sight Elena absolutely loved. For their first few years together, Damon's skin had always been pale due to being a vampire, but now his skin tanned from being in the sun, although he was always extra careful about using plenty of sunscreen. Like Elena, he was now biologically twenty eight and seemed to only be getting better with age. When he became human again, determined to make sure he stayed looking as good as he had since 1864, he'd regularly gone to the gym, barely drank alcohol and ate healthy food. He'd worked hard and made a success of the bar. When Damon became a vampire he found his way, when he met Elena he found his purpose, when he became human again, he had discovered life. And now they were ready to settle down and start a family.

There had always been an unspoken concern at the back of both Damon and Elena's minds regarding their ability to have children. Ever since they became human, they'd used protection as Elena didn't want to start a family while at college. However they didn't know whether being vampires or taking the cure would have affected their abilities to have children. There was no scientific data to go by, and neither of them were willing to have tests until they'd been trying for a family for at least a year. They'd decided to wait until their wedding night to have unprotected sex for the first time since Damon turned. Therefore they were both a little nervous as for the first time, this simple and intimate act of love, could change their lives forever. This piece of information, was something they'd kept to themselves. The less pressure they were under, the better.

To make them feel more relaxed and at home, their bedroom had been lit by dozens of candles, as well as the natural moonlight which flooded through the doors which led straight out on to the powder white beach. They could hear the water rippling in the breeze, giving off a soothing noise. The room was decorated with dark wood and in the center was a huge four poster bed, with white cotton mosquito nets, which although their bite would be harmless to a vampire, the sound of insects would be distracting.

The bathroom was separated by just a piece of glass, which consisted of a huge walk in waterfall shower, bigger than the one Damon had in the boarding house, and a large black granite sunken bath and two matching sinks. The toilet itself was housed in a separate room, which was completely private.

On one side of the villa was a garden filled with exotic plants and flowers, the like of which Elena didn't recognize. On the other side was a small patio, which also house a hot tub. Inside the villa, behind the bedroom, was a lounge, a dining room and a small kitchen, just large enough to create breakfast. Everything was made of natural materials, yet screamed opulence at every turn.

The rest of the island was made up of five other villa's, although none of them as grand as the one they were staying in. One of the villa's had three bedrooms, which Elena suspected was the one where Hayley and Klaus's daughter Hope would stay. Naturally Caroline, Lizzie and Josie had taken up this particular villa as the twins felt their father wasn't 'cool' enough to live with, and as they were bridesmaids, they wanted an all girls villa.

Other than the villa's there was a larger area which was used as a large dining and party area. This included a bar, which led down to the beach, a patio, and a little further inland there were two large pools. All in all, the island was a small private resort which had been Klaus's wedding gift to Damon and Elena (although they suspected his soft spot for Caroline may have played a part in his grand gesture).

Once the were settled in, Damon took Elena's hand in his and laced their fingers together. "You ready to start married life for real Mrs Salvatore?" Damon grinned.

"I've been ready for this my entire life." Elena sat up and cupped Damon's cheek in her hand. "I love you Mr Salvatore." she whispered and kissed him.

Damon ran his fingers through Elena's hair, which she'd worn loose, he then ran his finger down her neck and spine, before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in close. Elena hitched the long white dress up, climbed onto Damon's lap and pushed him down onto the bed.

"I thought we were going to try out the hot tub first." Damon smirked.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long." Elena smiled as she removed Damon's light gray tie and began to unbutton his thin white shirt. Her lips following the route she'd taken popping open every button.

Damon on the other hand was fiddling with the strings at the back of Elena's dress. Fortunately he was an expert at removing corsets, meaning he didn't take long to untie and loosen them. Once he'd finished with her corset, his hands reached under the skirt and he began to caress Elena's ankles. Slowly, he ran his fingers up the outside of her legs, until they reached her hips.

"This dress is in my way." Damon growled. "And right now is one of those times I wish I were still a vampire so I could rip it off." he complained.

Elena looked up from kissing his chest. "But if you were and you did rip my dress, I'd have to stake you." she smirked as she tried to push the shirt over his shoulders, but Damon wasn't prepared to let her undress him so easily. He gripped tightly onto her behind, pulling her satin and lace clad core, down closer to his ever growing erection.

"That's playing dirty." Elena scowled.

"Who said I like to play nice?" Damon smirked. "I think you've known me long enough, Dr. Elena Salvatore, to know I never play nice." he said with a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

"Well my dear husband." Elena replied. "I hope you never do, otherwise we'll be heading for the divorce courts." she threatened, when suddenly Damon slapped her on the behind." Ouch!" she yelped dramatically.

Damon rolled them over playfully so he was on top. "You know you love it." he growled as he leaned down and kissed her.

Elena finally managed to push Damon's shirt over his shoulders. "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't." she grinned, before kissing him back.

Once Elena had removed Damon's shirt, she lifted her head and began to kiss his neck, shoulders and arms, while her hands roamed his chest; taking in the fine hairs which grew slightly thicker as they got closer to his treasure trail. For his part, Damon was stroking the inside of Elena's thighs, teasing her as his hands never quite reached the place where she wanted him. Each time he got closer, then yanked his hand away and caressed the back of her knee instead.

Elena rolled them back over so she was on top once again, she loosened the stings of her corset, allowing her to breathe more easily. Damon quickly sat up as his mouth found her neck. He began to pepper kisses all around her neck and throat, scraping his blunt teeth as a reminder of their blood sharing history. All the while, he was pulling the strings out of Elena's corset, to which Elena was only too grateful for. She was desperate to feel his soft skin against her own.

Eventually he freed her from the confines of the tightly fitted garment, leaving her skirt still in place. Elena wore no bra as it hadn't been necessary due to the design of the corset, which held everything in place. Once removed Damon immediately captured one of her nipples in his mouth, while his hand cupped and massaged the other breast, giving rise to a moan from Elena's lips at the heavenly feeling it created. She ran her fingers through Damon's dark locks as his tongue teased her, swirling around her areola, his teeth gently biting down on her nipple, before he took it in his mouth and sucked it. After a minute, he switched breasts, ensuring each were lavished with the same amount of care and attention he wished to bestow upon them.

Damon stood them up and whipped Elena around so her back was pressed tightly against his chest. He slipped his hand down the front of her lace skirt and began to rub the satin crotch of her panties, close enough to her nub to tease her, but not enough to give her what she wanted.

"Do you ever miss it?" Damon growled into Elena's ear before nibbling her neck as she began to writhe against his body.

"I miss the blood sharing." Elena admitted. "I miss having that extra connection with you." she said. "What do you miss?" she asked.

"Truthfully, the same." Damon whispered. "I don't miss having to potentially buy a new bed every day because I can't keep my hands off of you." he nibbled Elena's ear, causing her to giggle.

"You don't regret it?" she asked.

"Absolutely not!" Damon pulled back. "If I'd have stayed a vampire, I'd have taken my ring off and walked out into the sunlight the moment you left this world. But there would have been no way to know if we'd have found peace together if I'd have stayed a vampire. And instead of taking life, I'm now here, with you, potentially trying to create life. What more can vampirism give me? I have it all. I have you." he whispered as his lips found Elena's shoulders and his hand slipped inside Elena's panties, where he stroked the wetness of her folds.

"Damon..." Elena moaned as her legs almost buckled under the pleasure of his fingers.

"I've got you." Damon assured her as he tightened one arm around Elena's waist. "Fuck, you're wet." he said excitedly.

Elena moved her hand behind her back and traced the outline of Damon's erection through his linen pants.

"And you are very hard Mr Salvatore." Elena purred as she moved her hand up and down the ever growing bulge.

"I want to fuck you Mrs Salvatore." Damon growled.

Elena turned her head to look him in the eyes. "Then do it." she said, their eyes set upon one another with fire burning, for just a moment. But that moment was all that was needed for them to grant permission to follow through on their desires.

Their lips softly brushed together, until Elena gently tugged at Damon's bottom lip with her teeth, at that moment, they could no longer contain themselves. Their tongues explored each others mouths, as if for the first time, tasting one another, finding every ridge and crevice, with every intention of getting to know it as well as their own mouths.

All the while Elena was unfastening Damon's linen pants while he was unbuttoning the back of her skirt. They were so desperate to get to one another, they were practically fumbling like teenagers, not like two people with a combined age of over two hundred years. Soon they were down to just their underwear, Damon in his traditional boxer briefs, although due to the color of his suit, they were light gray instead of his traditional black. Elena wore only a cream satin and lace thong, as it was too hot to wear stockings.

Elena reached inside Damon's boxer briefs and took hold of his shaft in her hand, while his hands roamed the cheeks of her behind. She released him from his cotton prison and pushed his boxer briefs down from his hips, lowering herself onto her knees along the way. Damon stepped out of the material and once again Elena took his erect member into her hands and began to slowly stroke him. She noticed the pre-cum already glistening on the tip, so she circled her tongue around the head, before taking his length into her mouth.

"Oh god Elena..." Damon breathed as he rolled his head back and ran his fingers through her hair. Elena began to set a rhythm, but Damon stopped her. "Uh-uh." he shook his head as he pulled her up off her knees.

Suddenly he picked her up and threw her on the bed, which Damon and Elena knew had to be constructed to be Original proof, therefore no human sex stood a chance of breaking it, although they were willing to give it a damn good try. Damon climbed between Elena's legs and kissed the crotch of her panties while looking up at her mischievously. He grabbed hold of the waistband with his teeth, alternating between sides, and proceeded to slowly pull them down, before finishing the job with his fingers once they reached her ankles.

"You seem to have developed patience." Elena smirked as he climbed back up to hover over her. "Together?" she asked, raising an eyebrow seductively.

"And that is why you are the perfect woman for me." Damon grinned as he pecked her on the lips. "You read my mind perfectly." he said, before kissing her once more.

They rolled over, so that Damon was laying on his back. Elena climbed off and turned around, facing the opposite way and hitched her leg over him once more. His shaft was waiting, ready for her attention, while Damon was already kissing her inner thighs. Elena balanced herself on one arm and wrapped her fingers around his member with her free hand. At first the began to slowly pump her hand up and down, gathering a rhythm, then she ran her tongue along the sensitive vein, earning her a moan of pleasure, before taking him in her mouth and slowly at first, bobbing her head, taking him in deeper each time, all the while her hand continued to pump.

Meanwhile, Damon was paying attention to Elena's core. His finger parted her labia, allowing him to run his tongue from her clit to the entrance of her core. He blew inside and circled his tongue around the hole, teasing her as he dived in slightly deeper each time. Elena moaned at the sensation, which she knew Damon loved as the vibration increased his own pleasure.

Damon's thumb found Elena's nub, which he gently began to massage as he thrust his tongue inside her, causing her to moan even louder. Elena knew they wouldn't be able to continue in this position too long as the sensations he gave her would become too distracting for her to continue using her mouth on him. Damon never seemed to mind, in fact he relished in the challenge of how quickly he could distract her from her own actions. Becoming human hadn't meant he'd lost any of his skills with his mouth. If anything, he'd become more adept at finding Elena's exact weak spots, allowing him not only to bring her to her climax sooner, but to giver her more powerful orgasms than ever.

It didn't take long before Elena was reduced to just being able to use her hand on Damon. Her knees were becoming weak and wobbly, while her brain was unable to concentrate on the task at hand. Damon slapped Elena on the backside, their unwritten code for her to stop what she was doing, roll over and lie on her back. Elena let go of Damon's shaft and did as was requested. Elena knew should she have carried on much longer, their marriage consummation Damon pulled himself around and settled his head between Elena's thighs he raised her knees, so that her feet were flat to the bed, and pushed her legs further apart.

At first he continued where he'd left off, using his tongue to tease her just inside her entrance, while massaging her nub with his thumb. However he soon moved his tongue and replaced it with one finger, as he paid attention to her folds, just below the most sensitive area of her nub. Damon began to gently pump his solitary finger, while he sucked on her folds and lathered her labia with his wet tongue. A method which always relaxed Elena until she was almost at the brink. He inserted another finger and continued what he was doing. All the while Elena grabbed onto his hair and moaned with pleasure.

By this point the heat pooling inside her stomach what burning white hot. She knew it wouldn't be long before she tipped over the edge, as her inner walls felt as though they were getting hotter. Damon inserted a third finger and slowly thrust in and out of her, stretching her, preparing her for what was to come. Elena lifted herself up onto her elbows to try and watch him, but her head fell back as the pleasure continued to build. Damon upped the pace of the thrusting with his fingers and moved his mouth, so that it was now paying close attention to Elena's nub. This was what she had been desperate for, what he'd been teasing her.

Elena tried to angle her hips closer to Damon's mouth as he began to thrust furiously with his fingers, however her body had other ideas. Her back slowly began to arch as the area around her labia became white hot, yet numb at the same time, signaling the first signs of the onset of a powerful orgasm. Elena pushed Damon's head closer to her as it was the only thing she could do. She wanted and needed more as she felt her inner walls begin to contract around Damon's fingers. When the heat finally erupted inside her body Elena could no longer contain herself.

"Uh...uh...uh...oh my god...yes...Damon...yes...aargh!" she screamed as her entire body caved into the mind numbing pleasure. After that she could no longer think or speak, everything was just a blur of concentrated pleasure running throughout her body.

Her inner walls were contracting powerfully around Damon's fingers. Her entire core was white hot, yet numb to any sensation other and the white hot pleasure of her climax. Elena's body began to shake as her back arched even more before she went rigid, as her orgasm reached its peak. Damon slowed his thrusting, experienced enough to know when Elena was coming down from the high of her release.

Eventually Damon stopped and climbed up Elena's body, to hover above her. She collapsed onto her back breathless from the mind blowing orgasm Damon had just given her. He kissed her on the lips, allowing her to taste herself on him, which she found oddly erotic as it was a mixture of them both, it also represented the pleasure he'd brought her.

Damon pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Turn over." he instructed her, to which Elena obliged.

Damon pulled her hips, forcing her onto her hands and knees, which brought a huge smile to her face. She knew exactly what he was going to do as it was her favorite position to start off in. He rubbed his shaft up and down the wetness of her labia before lining himself up at her entrance and slowly entering her. His length filling and stretching her until he was in as deep as possible. Damon then gradually pulled back out and slowly repeated the action, and stopped. He grasped hold of Elena's hips and pulled back out, this time with more speed and thrust back in with much more force. He then began to pick up the pace, as Elena moved her hips in sync with his, enabling him to penetrate as deeply as possible with perfect timing.

Other than the sound of the wind, waves and ceiling fan, the only noises that could be heard were their moans, which were getting louder, and their skin slapping together. As they thrust harder and faster, they started to build up a sweat, and started to become breathless as a result of the physical exertion. Despite the fact she was getting hotter with every thrust, Elena could have continued like they were for a little longer. However, they both knew she was unlikely to climax from this position without clitoral stimulation, which wasn't the easiest of tasks to carry out and maintain their current rhythm. That was why Damon started to slow down and eventually stop.

"Lay down on you stomach." he whispered breathlessly as Elena complied with his request.

Damon didn't always take the lead, but he frequently could read Elena's body so well, he often knew what she needed before she did. Elena lay flat on her stomach, her legs parted. Damon lay down on top of her and slid his hand under her hips, lifting them up ever so slightly, he lined himself up at her entrance, before slowly and carefully entering her. This position required slow, methodical movements, otherwise his member would slip out, such was the awkwardness of the angle. However the gains were worth it. Damon's shaft pressed up against to the front of her inner walls, while Damon was able to massage her clit in the process. The angle Elena's hips needed to be only elevated the sensation which she was experiencing.

Soon the heat inside Elena was ready to burn her once more, Damon's fingers sped up as Elena felt the heated numbness of her folds while her inner walls began to contract violently around Damon's member. Damon buried his head into Elena's neck as he tried to concentrate on not reaching his own release while her body was urging him on. He pulled out before her own orgasm tipped him over the edge, leaving Elena feeling the loss.

"Damon..." she cried, a mixture of pleasure and grief at him not being able to share in her pleasure for longer. All the while he peppered kisses between her shoulder blades, allowing her to come down from her high.

Just as she was starting to recover, Damon got up and Elena rolled onto her back. She knew they weren't finished, and Damon wouldn't allow himself to find his release unless she was finding hers at the same time. Over a hundred and fifty years of practice had allowed him to hone in on this skill, one which Elena felt blessed to have found a man who was physically capable of doing it.

Elena parted her legs and brought her knees up, as Damon hovered above her. She took hold of his length and lined him up at her entrance, before moving her hips up while he pressed down until they were finally together, merged as one. Damon ghosted his fingers down the side of Elena's body and then began to move, slowly at first. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's back and lifted her hips, meeting his thrusts with such perfect timing as only two people who knew each other as intimately as Damon and Elena did, would understand.

Their lips met and they started to kiss, while the pace of their thrusting grew faster. They broke away from the kiss as Damon rested his forehead against Elena's and their eyes met. An understanding ran between them, for those few moments, they were united as one being. Soulmates joined together for all eternity. However, soon their physical needs began to take precedence. Even though she was extremely sensitive, the heat was once again building inside Elena. She knew it wasn't going to take long to tip her over the edge. Elena was also keenly aware of how Damon's body was reacting, and she could tell he was as close as she was.

Damon slid his hand between them and found her nub. He began to gently massage it, sending little electric shocks through the bundle of nerves, like they were a match ready to light the fire inside of her. Moments later her body exploded with pleasure as her core began to contract violently.

"Oh my god...Damon...oh...aargh!" she screamed, as wave after wave of her orgasm crashed over her body. Elena had enough awareness to realize Damon's movements had sped up, confirming his own release was imminent.

"Elena...aargh...fuck!" he cried as Elena's orgasm milked Damon's shaft to his own release. Elena watched as his brow creased while she felt his warm seed spill inside her, all the while her back arched and her body went rigid as her climax reached its peak.

They lay in each others arms for a few minutes, breathless and sated while they recovered from their mind blowing sex. Once she'd recovered, Elena sat up and looked down at her husband who had a look of absolute contentment on his face.

"Can we sit on the beach for a little while?" she asked.

"Of course." Damon smiled as they stood up. Elena grabbed a towel for them to sit on and Damon picked up a white cotton throw to cover their modesty, just in case there were any straddlers who saw them sat naked watching the sea.

They made their way to the sand and found a spot near the sea, where Elena placed the towel on the floor and they sat down. Elena was between Damon's legs as he wrapped the throw around their shoulders, while they stared out at the vast expanse of water, which held the reflection of the moon and stars. Elena rested her head back into the crook of Damon's neck and sighed with contentment.

"You happy?" she asked.

"I think that has to be the strangest question you've ever asked me." Damon replied. "Although maybe happy doesn't cover it. Ecstatic, content, excited." he sighed. "I guess that's probably a more accurate description." he said.

"Why are you excited?" Elena asked.

"Because we've finally gotten an acceptable kind of passion, adventure and danger." Damon replied. "The passion hasn't changed, but starting a family is an adventure we never could have imagined on that first night we spent together." he continued.

"So where's the danger?" Elena frowned.

"Diapers." Damon sighed. "Changing diapers is my biggest fear." he admitted, although Elena could tell he was only joking.

Elena began to laugh. "You know, once might not be enough to start a family." she said. "We might need to keep trying."

"How often?" Damon asked.

"All night." Elena said coyly as she turned her head and kissed Damon on the throat.

"I can live with that." Damon smirked. "Do you think we might be unlucky enough to have to keep trying all night every night while we are here?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Elena nodded.

"Do you think the sea would be unlucky?" Damon asked.

"Oh definitely." Elena nodded.

"I'll give you a five second head start." Damon laughed as Elena scrambled up and began to run across the sand towards the sea. "Five...four...three...two...one..." he called out as he stood up and ran after her.

Damon caught up with Elena just as she got to the edge of the water. Damon swooped her up in his arms and carried them out to where it was deeper, all the while Elena was laughing. He gently dropped her in the water and wrapped his arms around her, and his face grew serious.

"I love you Mrs Elena Salvatore." he whispered.

Elena stopped laughing and gazed up into his eyes, the color hidden by the darkness. "I love you too Mr Damon Salvatore." she whispered back as she threw her arms around his neck.

Their lips met once more as they kissed passionately. Starting as they meant to carry on for the rest of their human lives, sharing in an all consuming love.

 **There is one more entry even though the diary entry says it is the final one. There is a reason for it. The explanation will make sense in the final chapter.**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They are always appreciated.**

 **If you like the story, please like, follow or review. Reviews inspire me, correct my mistakes, allow me to engage and answer questions. They also help motivate me to get the following chapters out quicker.**

 **Mandzipop.**


	30. Hello Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **I feel kind of sad coming to the end of this huge story. It's been a large part of my life since February, however it is finally finished, and probably in good time. I'm getting juiced out with writing all of these smutty scenes.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has left reviews, good and bad, I have tried to respond to all of them. They mean the world to me and motivate me to continue writing. Also to everyone who read the story, and continued to enjoy reading it. Knowing I am giving someone something to enjoy, makes me feel privileged to do be able to do so.  
**

 **Special mentions to Amazing Aisha, DesBlackRose, ScarlettRose, Leeloo87, Leann Nickerson and dawn1899. You've all been a wonderful help to me throughout my time writing this huge story.**

 **So here we are, the final chapter. It is slightly different to the rest as some of it is from Damon's POV.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this final chapter.**

 **Warning for explicit sexual content and bad language.**

 _Dear Diary_

 _To my darling Elena, I figured this would be the best place to write about the dream I had last night._

 _Firstly, I miss you. You were and still are my everything, my love, my life, including my undead life, my entire world. Now the time is fast approaching for you to be my afterlife and for all eternity, for which cannot come soon enough._

 _It' i impossible to put a price on being with a person for 79 years, and married for 68 of them. And although you've only been gone a week, it already feels like an eternity of loneliness. I love our children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren, but you are my soulmate, and a large part of me died when you left me. I'm now simply a shell of the man you married._

 _I know we talked about this as the time grew closer to you leaving me. So I gave you the funeral you wanted and organized my own, which I suspect will take place within the next couple of days._

 _I know it will be soon because yesterday, after the funeral, Caroline injected Rebekah with the cure. Myself and the children were there with her when she did it. So Rebekah is now human and has promised to keep an eye on the family after I'm gone. The kids have been very supportive of my decision, but they always knew when the right time came I would give Rebekah the cure. They understood what me losing you meant, and that it would also be my time to go as I can't live without you._

 _As I'm now an old man, I won't be surviving months after the cure has left my body like Katherine did. I will be unlucky if I last a week. Unlucky as I wish I were with you already. However I do suspect, and hope, I only have hours left as I can quickly feel my body growing ever more tired._

 _The children have promised to bury this journal with me in the crypt so we will share it together in the afterlife (and there's no way in hell am I going to let them read it). Maybe we can re-live some old fantasies, and add some new ones as we'll be young once more and slightly more agile._

 _So last night after I gave the cure to Rebekah, I had a dream about you. It was back when I was still a vampire and you were human, before we got together. It was what triggered my greatest regret when it came to you._

 _I never told you this, but it's a good job I never wrote a journal about my dreams of you. They were every night, sometimes two or more. I'd have had a set of journals rivaling Stefan's. Instead I'll tell you all about them when we are together again, which can't come soon enough (although I hope I have enough time to finish this diary entry)._

 _I'd gone to see Jeremy after the fire at your dad's surgery, to tell him Anna was dead. You and I talked on the porch and we kissed. What could have happened and what really happened are what set the ball rolling for some bad things to happen between us. Knowing you now, I doubt you'd have actually kissed, me, but at the time a man could dream. That was the first time Katherine ripped my heart out._

 _The worst part is that you never heard what I wanted to say to you that night. Maybe you'd have thought me a better man if you had. Well this is it._

 _This is my story of the night we never had. The words I never got to say to you. The night which should have been ours, instead Katherine took it away from us._

 _Goodbye Elena._

 _I will see you soon baby._

 _All my love_

 _D_

 _The previous night's dream..._

Damon opened the door of Elena's house to leave. He'd been to see Jeremy to break to him the bad news about Anna. As he'd witnessed what had happened, he wanted to be the one to tell the kid. He also wanted the opportunity to decide whether to have his memories erased or not. Jeremy had chosen the hard, but better way and refused to let Damon make him forget.

As Damon stepped onto the porch, he saw Elena arriving, holding the dress she'd been wearing for the Founders Day parade. When she looked up and saw Damon she frowned and looked a little surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." Damon looked down at the ground.

"Which was...?" Elena looked at him confused.

"It's not important." Damon shook his head. "Let me take this for you." he said as he took the dress and her bag, and set it down.

"Thank you." Elena smiled.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it." Damon told her honestly. "Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen?" he frowned. "I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me." he shook his head, not quite understanding what was happening to him.

"Maybe it is." Elena disagreed.

"Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you...and Bonnie...who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me." Damon smiled sadly.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Elena frowned.

"Because she did it for you." Damon said softly. "Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that." he nodded.

"You're welcome." Elena smiled as Damon closed in and kissed her on the cheek. "But I think you're wrong." she went on. "You can be a hero." she said.

"I don't know." Damon frowned.

"You love deeply." Elena told him. "I've never known anyone with such capacity to love. Katherine clearly was an idiot and never deserved you. But someone does. And when you meet that someone, you'll be her hero. And she'll be the luckiest woman on this earth." she smiled.

"You really think that?" Damon frowned.

"I think we all have a destiny and a soulmate." Elena said wisely. "I think sometimes it's not always obvious at first who that person is. And maybe the true ones take time to grow into love. But once it happens, everything else becomes insignificant." she said.

"You really think there's hope for me?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"I think there's hope for everybody." Elena smiled. "Even you. Damon, you have a big heart and so much love to give. But maybe you need to practice the hero part a little longer." she suggested.

"I'm not changing my hair." Damon joked.

"I'm not asking you to." Elena told him seriously as they stared at each other for a moment, before Elena once more broke the silence. "Well, I need to get inside." she said awkwardly, picking up her dress.

"Do you need any help?" Damon asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Elena smiled. "Goodnight Damon." she said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked inside the house.

Damon touched his cheek and smiled before turning around and stepping off the porch and into the night. Suddenly there was a blinding light, it was no longer dark, and he wasn't stood outside the Gilbert house. Instead it was a cold wintry morning and he was stood in the cemetery, next to the Salvatore crypt. Right in front of him Elena was sat against her parents grave, looking once more like her young self, but she was in her scrubs and her hair was much shorter, just like she'd had it after she'd graduated.

Elena was looking down at her journal, scribbling away in the same way she always had, clearly she hadn't seen him arrive. He heard the sound of his crow fly behind him and that garnered Elena's attention. She looked up and a huge smile erupted all over her face. She got up, picked her things up and walked over to him. Damon held his hand out for her and she took it.

"So what happens now?" Damon frowned.

"When I first got here, I saw Elijah." Elena told him. "He told me I needed to find the ones I loved the most who had already crossed over to find peace, and they would be waiting to guide me." she said. "But I wanted to wait for you first. Once we've crossed over, we'll be together again, but this time at peace with the ones we love. Until a time comes when we need to be the guiding hands of those who love us the most. Probably for the kids." she smiled.

"Thank you for waiting." Damon smiled as he felt a tear well up.

"How could I not?" Elena asked. "We do everything together remember." she told him.

Damon squeezed her hands tightly. "I know." he said as they stopped, walking and Damon turned Elena around to face him. "God I've missed you." he said as he could no longer hold back the tears.

"How long has it been?" Elena frowned. "It feels like I've only been here a few hours." she said.

"A week." Damon told her as Elena's eyes widened with surprise. "Maybe more. I was writing a journal entry in your wedding gift, and fell asleep." he said, suddenly looking around with fear. "Please tell me this isn't a dream." he began to panic as Elena cupped his face with her hands.

"It's real." she assured him. "Or about as real as it can get." she smiled. "What was the journal entry?" she asked curiously.

"It was my first confession to you." Damon frowned. "The one you never got to hear. Instead Katherine got it by pretending to be you for the first time." he said.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"It's in the journal." Damon smirked.

"And where is that?" Elena asked as Damon frowned and looked around.

"I had it in my hands before I fell asleep." he told her.

"Maybe it's in the crypt already." Elena shrugged. "Shall we look?" she asked as Damon nodded and they stepped inside.

Instead of the usual dark place they saw when they visited their loved ones, they were inside Damon's old bedroom inside the old Salvatore boarding house, from the time when they were first together. On Damon's bed lay the journal, open at the entry Damon had written. Elena sat down on the bed and read his words, her eyes welling up with tears as she did. Elena stood up from the bed and kissed him, cupping his face in her hands.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." Damon nodded as he looked Elena up and down. "But I have to be honest and tell you that I hate those scrubs. Too much blood." he screwed his face up in disgust. "Do you think our loved ones will mind waiting a little longer?" Damon asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"And what are you thinking?" Elena asked as Damon kept looking at the bed.

"Whoever is greeting us, put this bed here for a reason." he shrugged. "Maybe we should make good use of it. Especially now that we have our old hot sexy bodies back." he smirked.

"Damon Salvatore!" Elena cried. "Five minutes into the afterlife and you're wanting sex already?" she folded her arms.

"Well it has been a long time." Damon smiled hopefully.

"You are incorrigible." Elena laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But we need to be quick." she whispered.

"What?" Damon frowned. "You think the doors to everlasting peace will close forever if we take too long and we'll be stuck in the purgatory of my old bed for all eternity?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No, but what about Stefan?" Elena asked.

"I'm not looking to having a kinky threesome with my brother." Damon teased.

"I didn't mean that." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know." Damon sighed. "But we don't know if sex is allowed when we pass go. This might be our last time." he said sadly, pressing his forehead against hers.

"If that were the case, nobody would ever want to find peace." Elena insisted. "But, you're right. It has been a long time, and it would a be a shame to waste these hot bodies we used to have." she smiled, as she pushed Damon's black jacket over his shoulders. "Especially yours." she added.

Damon helped her with his jacket and threw it to the floor and began to kiss her passionately, as if they were reliving their first time. Due to Elena's cancer, sex had been out of the question for the last year. Other than that, they'd remained like young lovebirds for their entire married life. People had often commented how they were like eternal teenagers, which was ironic considering Damon was almost two hundred and fifty years old. However, they knew how finite life could be, and had even given up the chance of eternity together in favor of their humanity, and they never wanted to waste a minute of it.

"Dance with me." Damon held out his hand towards Elena who smiled and took it. He pulled her in close and rested his cheek on top of her head. The smell coconut shampoo in her hair filled his senses, bringing him a feeling of comfort and relief. It had seemed a lifetime ago since he'd been able to smell her her like this. They both closed their eyes as they swayed to the non-existent music.

Damon twirled Elena around and pulled her back close to him, their foreheads rested nervously against the other. Their lips brushed together lightly, as if they were testing what was permitted inside the room, whether there would be a sign telling them the door to peace had been cruelly withdrawn from them, because they'd kept their loved ones waiting too long. When nothing happened, they took it as them being granted permission to carry on.

Elena pulled Damon's t-shirt over his head, revealing the body of his younger self. She ran her hands up and down his chest, he lips following in their wake. They were momentarily interrupted by Damon removing Elena's shirt, revealing a black lacy bra. Now they felt they had been given the freedom to be together one last time before they crossed over and found peace, they weren't prepared to hold back.

Damon picked Elena up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he gently placed her down on the bed. He pushed the stray hairs away from her face as he lowered his head and kissed her once more; all the while Elena was trying to undo his belt. She giggled at her futile attempts as Damon grabbed hold of her pants and pulled them down, revealing black lace panties to match the bra she was wearing.

"I don't know about finding peace, but I think I'm already in heaven." Damon smirked as he jumped on top of Elena and growled playfully into her neck, throwing her into a fit of giggles.

"Damon!" she cried as she finally got a hold of his belt and pulled it off while he started to tickle her, causing her to wriggle about.

Suddenly Damon laced his fingers through hers and pushed her hands above her head and the laughter died away. It was replaced by them simply staring at each other in wonder. They'd never noticed the changes in each other over time as the small wrinkles had appeared. Hair changing color, the slight changes to their features which naturally came with age. To each other they'd appeared eternally the same, however when faced with the younger versions of themselves, it was a surprise. Almost like looking at another person. They touched and stroked each other's face and hair in wonderment, the shapes all too familiar, yet seeming so new and fresh.

Damon ghosted his hands down Elena's body. Like Damon, Elena had always been careful to keep herself in good shape, right up until she was taken ill. As soon as each of the kids had been born, she'd gone straight to the gym to get her figure back. Even when they were in their biological eighties, they still made time for exercise. Unfortunately no amount of exercise could change gravity, and their bodies still changed. Now however, Elena had the skin and figure of a thirty year old, like it was before they had kids, right around the time they'd gotten married. Not that Damon had cared how she'd aged, but it was nice to feel the youthful softness once more.

For her part, Elena was relishing the feel of Damon's body and touch. To her he never stopped being devilishly handsome or sexy, but she was surprised just how hot he was when he was biologically young. In fact he was so hot, her pulse felt like it was racing faster than she'd ever known. She felt like a schoolgirl who was in close proximity to her high school crush from some boy band who was completely out of her league. Damon must have noticed some change in her as he stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm just appreciating how hot you are." she smiled shyly. "I kinda forgot." she laughed.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Should I be insulted?" he asked.

"It is a compliment." Elena smiled as she placed her hand on his heart. "It was the beauty in here which attracted me, not your face."

"I just thought you wanted me for my body." Damon teased. "Or was it my tongue?" he smirked.

"Well you better remind me what you can do with it." Elena whispered seductively. "Then maybe I can answer that question."

Damon began to kiss her neck and under her chin as he slipped his arm around Elena's back and expertly unhooked her bra. He carefully pulled it away from her shoulders and threw it across the bedroom to join the ever growing pile of clothes.

"God you're beautiful." he murmured as he took one of her breasts and circled his tongue around her areola. He then took her nipple into his mouth and began to firstly suck on it, then he gently took it between his teeth, causing it to pebble and for Elena to hitch her breath with pleasure.

Damon took the other nipple between his fingers and began to pinch it, causing Elena a little pain, but yet at the same time it was incredibly pleasurable. It had been a long time since Damon had been able to be so rough with her, and she was relishing every moment of it. As Elena looked down on Damon, who had now switched breasts, she couldn't help but think how erotic the sight of him licking and sucking her breasts was, especially now she could appreciate their youthful appearance once more.

Finally Damon must have decided that her breasts had had enough attention. Elena knew what was coming next, heat pooled between her legs at the mere thought of his next destination and what he would do when he got there. Right on cue, he began to pepper kisses down her stomach, until he reached her panties. However, Damon was clearly teasing her as he made his way back up her body and kissed her.

"You're still overdressed." Damon grinned as he hovered over Elena.

"So are you." Elena smiled back as she cast her eyes down the his jeans as he grinned and stood up.

"Do you want to do the honors?" he asked kicking off his shoes as Elena got to her knees on the bed so that she was slightly higher than him.

Elena didn't need to be asked twice as she unfastened his zipper as his jeans pooled to the ground around his ankles, revealing a fully naked Damon, who, by going commando, was clearly prepared for the afterlife. Damon stepped out of his jeans and removed his socks, while Elena licked her lips at the sight of his nakedness. Even after all of their years together, the sight of his treasure trail, and what it led to, never failed to impress her.

"Like what you see?" he smirked as Elena nodded and took his length into her hand, earning her a moan of pleasure from Damon as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The sound which Elena had always thought was probably the sexiest noise she'd ever heard in her life, and it always went straight to her core. Damon managed to compose himself and gently grasped her hand in his. "It'll be over before we even start if you carry on like that." he warned her as Elena removed her hand and allowed Damon to pull her panties down, before pushing her back on the bed to finish removing them with his teeth and a smirk.

Damon pushed Elena up the bed, pushed her thighs apart and raised her legs, so that her feet were flat on the bed. He kissed the inside of each thigh, starting from her knees and making his way to the place she really wanted to feel him, but he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, not right away. He was happy teasing her and hearing her whimpers of pleasure while he did so.

"Fuck Elena, you're wet." Damon swore.

"What did you expect?" Elena panted. "You know what you can do to me. And it's been a long time." she whispered as he drew a line along her folds with his finger from her entrance to her nub.

"It's been too long baby." he whispered back. "But being with you now, like this, I think I'm already in heaven." he muttered as he lowered his head between her legs letting his tongue follow the line his finger had just made. He opened her labia and blew into her entrance, causing Elena to moan with pleasure.

To prevent her from bucking her hips, Damon placed his hand gently on her stomach and began to circle her entrance with his tongue, delving deeper inside every time he circled her, until he was what could only be described as tongue fucking her. Because it had been so long, Elena had never felt anything feel so amazing in her life. Damon then upped the ante as he began to massage her clit with his thumb. The pleasure became so intense that the heat which had been pooling in her stomach threatened to turn to boiling point as her core became red hot. Damon then changed tactics as he inserted two fingers inside her and began to suck on her clit whilst his fingers pumped her, bringing her to the edge as red hot spasms began to take over her inner walls with a strange electric numbness around her core, causing her to arch her back in pleasure as she tumbled over it.

"Oh my god...oh yes...oh yes...oh yes...Damon...aah" she moaned as she suddenly went rigid, unable to form any coherent words as the spasms continued for a few moments longer before her body started to shake and the spasms began to die down, along with Damon, who slowed his tempo to match the dying embers of her climax.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Damon asked smugly as he crawled up the bed and hovered above her, the tip of his shaft pushing against her entrance.

"Oh yes." she nodded slightly breathlessly as Damon bent his head and kissed her, so she could taste herself on his lips.

Damon pushed Elena's arms above her head, lacing his fingers through hers. "You ready?" he asked.

"I've never wanted anything so badly in my life." she whispered. "I love you." she added as Damon gently pushed his member inside of her. "Ahhh." she moaned with pleasure as she felt his length filling her and stretching her completely, until he was buried deep inside her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his voice full of concern.

"I'm more than okay." Elena smiled as she pushed her hips up to his to signal she wanted him to move.

"I love you too." Damon whispered back as he began to thrust, slowly at first, but he gradually began to pick up the pace as Elena to moved her hips to a rhythm which was in perfect sync with his. He kissed her neck whilst at the same time continuing to thrust, their bodies were so perfectly in tune with one another's, that it didn't take long for Elena to quickly feel the build up of another orgasm. Damon slipped his hand between them and began to massage her nub. The feel of his thrusts combined with his kisses and talented fingers, working their magic on her clit, caused the heat to quickly pool in her stomach and the white hot spasms of another orgasm overtook her body.

"Oh fuck...Damon...yes...aargh!" she cried as the orgasm hit her with a ferocity she hadn't expected, causing her to arch her back as Damon slowed his thrusts to allow her to come down from her release.

Damon rolled them over so Elena was on top, whilst he helped move her hips whilst he continued to thrust up. "I want to see your face when we come together." Damon panted as their bodies met, each thrust was with more urgency than the last.

Damon suddenly sat bolt upright, and the way he looked up at her, as if she were a goddess to be worshiped stunned her. The look of total submission made her feel supremely powerful, like she could conquer the world. She could look into his stunningly beautiful blue eyes for all eternity, drowning in the warmth of them. However the friction of their position began to distract her as she could feel the onset of another orgasm building up inside her.

"I can't hold on much longer Elena." Damon moaned as he latched his mouth onto her breast and sucked hard causing a moan to escape from Elena's mouth at the hint of pleasurable pain which was a talent Damon had seemed to master over the centuries. The combination of pleasure and pain was a heady one, enough to take her to the point where she wanted more and harder.

"Fuck me Damon...oh my god...yes..." she screamed as Damon kept thrusting whilst her white hot core began to pulsate all around him, milking his shaft to his own release. Elena's body went rigid before it began to shake and her vision began to blur.

"Fuck! Elena..." Damon cried out as she felt him spill his hot seed inside of her and she glanced down to see his face scrunch up in a way that made him look even more beautiful to her than she'd ever believed anyone could be, whilst Damon's body shuddered for a few moments as they clung to each other as if their lives, or maybe more like their afterlives depended on it.

Elena lowered her head and kissed Damon as her hair curtained them slightly, giving them an illusion of privacy, whilst Elena felt Damon's member soften inside her. She climbed off him as they both lay back down on the bed as he held her in his arms for a while, gently stroking the side of her body. It had felt like a lifetime ago since they were able to be like this without worrying about aches and pains, or whether kids would walk in on them. A sense of contentment washed over her as her eyes drooped closed and she fell asleep.

Suddenly she felt Damon kiss her on the head, so she looked up and saw Damon's smiling face.

"Mornin' sunshine." Damon smirked. Elena smiled at his usual greeting. She'd missed it in the final few days of her illness, but now the pain was gone, and they were ready to move onto the next step of their lives, which hopefully meant waking up like this every morning.

"Do you think we'll get to wake up like this every day when we find peace?" Elena asked.

"If we don't I'm wanting a refund." Damon growled. "There's only one way to find out." he sighed sadly.

"We need to go." Elena's face dropped as Damon nodded.

"Well you can't go across dressed in your scrubs." Damon said as he jumped out of his bed and over to his closet. "But I've got plenty of clothes for you to choose from, provided you like wearing black." he offered.

"I've done your laundry enough times to know you don't only own black." Elena complained as they both got up and headed over to Damon's closet to see what they could find. They were surprised to find one set of clothes hanging from the rails for each of them. Both had jeans, Damon had a gray t-shirt and Elena had a pink checked hunters shirt, which she always used to love wearing on a Sunday morning when they would cook pancakes for the kids. They took their clothes off the rails and got dressed.

Once they were ready, Damon took Elena's hand in his. "You ready?" he asked as Elena nodded.

They walked through the bedroom door and suddenly they found themselves on their road, near their house. However Elena could tell it was her old house where she grew up and which she'd burned down when she thought Jeremy had died, and not the one Damon had rebuilt for them as there were subtle differences. Elena looked up at Damon for comfort and reassurance.

"I'll be with you soon." he said. "I love you Elena."

"I love you too Damon." Elena smiled.

They took one final look at each other and suddenly Damon disappeared leaving her hand in the air with nothing to hold onto. Elena looked down at her hand, suddenly lost. She'd forgotten what it was like to not have Damon by her side, every step she took. However this was the one thing she had to face alone. She looked at her old house agaon and saw the porch was full of faces she recognized. Her mom and dad, Jenna and John. Suddenly it didn't seem as hard any more because if it hadn't been Damon holding her hand in life, it had been one of these four people instead. Excitement coursed through her stomach at the prospect of seeing her family once again, and instead of walking, she broke into a run.

"Mom, dad, Jenna John." she cried as she climbed the steps to the porch in into the arms of her family.

After a few minutes of tears and hugs her mom tucked a stray hair behind Elena's ear. "You ready?" Miranda asked looking at the front door as Elena nodded, knowing that by walking across the threshold, she would be finding peace, whatever that would be. Her only hope was that it would include Damon.

Grayson opened the door and stepped inside the house, followed by Miranda, Jenna and John. Hesitantly Elena stepped inside, waiting for that moment to recognize she'd found peace. Once she was inside she looked up and saw Damon stood waiting for her, just as he'd left her. He was smiling because right beside him was Stefan with a huge grin on his face. However Elena was just thankful finding peace included spending the rest of eternity with her soulmate. They'd never needed vampirism for eternity together. They just needed each other.

"Damon." Elena cried as she ran into his arms and he picked her up by the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Hello lover." he whispered into her ear in a voice so low only she could hear him. So safe and reassuring, she never wanted him to let her go, and she knew he wouldn't, because they were now together for eternity.

 **So that's it. It's been a long a rocky road, but it's finally finished. I hope you've enjoyed it.**

 **Take Care**

 **Mandzipop.**


End file.
